


Kami no Yu - Az Istenek Forrása

by Nanami_Belle



Series: Kami no Yu - Az istenek forrása [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 114,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: Ez egy "lapozgatós könyv" modern megfelelője.A főhős a történet főszálán haladva keresi a leendő társát, amelyről időről időre elágaznak mellékszálak: ezek egy része szomorú véget ér (Bad End), más mellékszálak boldog véget érnek (Good End), végül pedig a főszálon végighaladva elérkezünk az igazi befejezéshez (True End). Az egyes befejezések és mellékszálak értelemszerű jelölést kapnak - aki nem kíváncsi arra, hogy a főhős hogyan kerül össze bizonyos szereplőkkel, ezeket átugorhatja, és a fővonalon folytathatja az olvasást. Az egyes mellékszálak és a főszál a többi mellékszál ismerete nélkül is érthető, de sok apró részlet és információ csak ezekből a mellékszálakból derül majd ki, és bizonyos szereplőkhöz csak más szereplőkön keresztül lehet majd eljutni.u.i.: a haldokló AFS miatt végleg ideköltöztetve. Elejétől a végéig.





	1. Első fejezet / I.

**Author's Note:**

> Egy olyan mitológiai-középkori Japánban járunk, ahol az emberek mellett különböző természetfeletti lények élnek. A történet szempontjából közülük legfontosabbak a kisebb istenek, azaz kamik - akik származásuk szerint lehetnek többfélék: közrendű kamik (akik teljesen emberszerűek, általában nincsenek misztikus képességeik), illetve főrendű kamik (nekik értelemszerűen vannak misztikus képességeik). A főrendű kamik nagy része úgynevezett "henge", vagyis alakváltó: van egy emberi és egy állati alakjuk (kitsunék/rókák, orochik/kígyók, ookamik/farkasok, mizuchik/sárkányok). 
> 
> A kamik két csoportra bonthatók: suijinekre (víz-istenek) és doushinokra (föld-istenek). Az ősi természeti törvények értelmében a suijinek víz-energiái adnak életet a doushinok föld-energiáihoz, ahogy a víz teszi termővé a földet, és a föld szomjazza a vizet, hogy teremhessen. Ezek az eltérő energiák döntik el a kamik szerepét a párválasztásban és a családalapításban is, nem pedig a születési nemük: a doushinok lehetnek férfiak is, a suijinek pedig lehetnek nők is. Utódot nemzeni azonban csak a suijinek képesek, és utódokat szülni pedig csak a doushinok. 
> 
> Az evolúció és a civilizáció úgy hozta, hogy a doushinok általában kicsik, védtelenek, gyengék, és ki vannak szolgáltatva az időszakosan visszatérő nászlázuknak, amikor ellenállhatatlan késztetést éreznek, hogy közösüljenek egy (minél erősebb) suijinnel, és (minél életerősebb) utódokat szüljenek neki. A suijinek általában erősek, dominánsak és irányítóak, akiknek kötelességük gondoskodni a doushin társuk, illetve a doushin gyermekeik biztonságáról és szükségleteiről. Az energiáik kiegészítik egymást, és a kölcsönös bizalom és elfogadás révén születik a két misztikus erő keveredéséből a közös utód. 
> 
> Ha két kami között létrejön ez a fajta bizalom (gyermekáldástól függetlenül is), akkor válnak társakká: megosztják egymással az erőiket (és a gyengeségeiket), az energiáik kiegyenlítődnek, és elválaszthatatlanul összekapcsolódnak - a többi kami pedig szinte megszűnik számukra létezni. Éppen ezért a párválasztás nagyon fontos szerepet játszik az életükben, hiszen csak egyszer dönthetnek róla, és ez a döntés addig tart, ameddig a társak egyike meg nem hal. 
> 
> Mivel a doushinok ki vannak szolgáltatva az ösztöneiknek, fiatalabb korukban a szüleik vigyáznak rájuk az öntudatlan, lázas és fájdalmas "nászidőszakaik" alatt, és ők gondoskodnak arról is, hogy alkalmas társat találjanak a gyermeküknek - aki nem csak erős és hatalmas kami, hanem lehetőleg jómódú és tekintélyes is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu elindul megkeresni a mamonóját.

A város lassan ébredt a télvégi reggelen. A jég már megolvadt, és a halak elkezdtek kiugrálni a patakokból, de az utcákat még mindig köd borította reggel és este, és a bokrok sem kezdtek még rügyeket fakasztani. Kaoru nem szerette ezt az időszakot – haszontalannak tartotta, mert ilyenkor alig-alig érkezett vendég hozzájuk. Vége volt már a havasi rák és póklábú rák időszakának, a halászok egyre kevesebbet hoztak a piacra és egyre többet kértek érte; ilyenkor az ember nem tehetett mást, mint összehúzta magán a ruhát, és kivárta, amíg melegebb nem lesz az idő.

Gondterhelten nyitotta ki az ablaktáblákat, és engedte be a fogadó előterébe azt a kevés, szürke fényt, amit a felhők átengedtek magukon. Bár erről nem beszélt senkinek – még a társának sem –, de a gondolatai egész nap a fia körül forogtak. Aggódott miatta, úgy, mint eddig még soha.

Yuu nem adott okot sok aggodalomra az elmúlt húsz évben, mióta csak megszületett. Kaoru most is mosolyogva gondolt vissza arra az időszakra: a fiú igazi tavaszi szerelemgyerek volt, a tél utolsó erejében jött világra, amikor a folyón megvastagszik a jég, és a levegő kitisztul. Olyan szép csecsemő volt, hogy a csodájára jártak a városiak: erősen rámarkolt minden felé tartott ujjra, jól evett, keveset sírt, és előírásosan cseperedett csöndes, jólnevelt fiúvá. Egészen a közelmúltig a szüleiben csak elégedettséget és büszkeséget ébresztett, és Kaoru nem értette, mi történt az ő tökéletes, engedelmes, mintaszerű fiával.

Yuu vidáman, fütyörészve sétált le az emeleti szobájából, egyelőre mit sem sejtve apja komor hangulatáról. A konyhába sietett, hogy segítsen a reggelinél, és útközben felkapott egy vödröt, hogy hozzon a kert végéből forró vizet a felmosáshoz. Rei, a mindenes fiú már a hátsó udvar ajtajában kikapta a kezéből a vödröt, és mosolyogva átvette tőle ezt a feladatot is. Yuu nem bánta, és hálás volt neki az előzékenységéért. Rei ember létére kétszer olyan keményen dolgozott a fogadóban, mint bármelyikük, és Yuu nagyon kedvelte a fiatalembert, mert mindig jókedvű volt, és mellette sosem érezte magát feszültnek.

Az édesapjával egyre kevesebb időt töltött együtt, és ha lehetett, elkerülte, hogy kettesben maradjanak. Mindig is szigorúan nevelte Yuu-t, de a szigora igazságos volt, és sohasem öncélú. Yuu mostanában egyre inkább azt érezte, hogy az apja szándékosan keresi a lehetőséget, hogy a szemére hányjon valamit, és éreztesse, mennyire elégedetlen vele.

A konyhában már tálalásra készen várta a reggeli: sült tojás, füstölt hal, frissen főtt rizs és ecetes savanyúság illata terjengett a levegőben, miközben a szülőapja, Daisuke a tűzhely mellett állva dudorászott. Amikor észrevette Yuut, rámosolygott a válla fölött, aztán visszafordult a leveses lábas felé, majd levette a tűzről. A termetén és az alkatán kívül Yuu mindenben rá hasonlított leginkább: tökéletes, szabályos arca volt, szívfájdítóan szép mosolya, dallamos hangja, és a jelleme tele volt kedvességgel és bájjal. Megértette ugyan, hogy Kaoru számára ezek a tulajdonságok nem jelentettek sokat: a fiuk suijinnek született, és az életben könnyebben boldogulhatna, ha olyan konok, erőteljes természettel áldotta volna meg a sors, mint az édesapját.

Miközben az étkezőben ültek hárman, Yuu azon tűnődött, mennyire más lenne a sorsa, ha születtek volna testvérei. Saját magán kívül nem ismert egyetlen egykét sem a városban, és ezért néha még a szokottnál is magányosabbnak érezte magát. Ha lenne legalább egyvalaki, aki hozzá hasonló lenne, azzal talán megértenék egymást – de így senki még csak elképzelni sem tudta, milyen teher nehezedik a vállaira azzal, hogy a szüleinek nincs rajta kívül senkijük, és egyes-egyedül csak rá számíthatnak.

A kisebb család egyszersmind több munkát is jelentett, ezért vették magukhoz Reitát, aki ember létére is jól bírta a sokszor a kamik számára is nehéz munkát, és zokszó nélkül elvégzett mindent, amit rábíztak. Yuu-val kettesben kitakarították délelőtt a fürdőket, friss vízzel töltötték fel a családi medencéket, fát hordtak be, elmentek a közeli barlangba az ott érlelt szakéért, és ebéd után kitakarították a fogadó többi részét, felmosták a padlót, és ha túl korán végeztek volna, Kaoru gondoskodott arról, hogy elfoglalja őket még valami feladattal.

De nem ma. Ma Kaoru csak komoran nézett maga elé, miközben a társa, Dai elsorolta, mi mindenre lesz szükség a mai vacsorához. Yuu szülei már napok óta beszéltek arról, hogy a fővárosból érkezik hozzájuk egy vendég, aki sokáig szándékozik maradni, és ez különleges előkészületeket igényelt mindenkitől az évnek ebben a holtszezoni részében. Yuu reménykedett benne, hogy végre talán mást is csinálhat a takarításon kívül, ezért bizakodva kapta fel a fejét, amikor az apja megszólította.

\- Tessék?  
\- Délután kimész az erdőbe és tovább keresed a _mamonódat_ – jelentette ki szigorúan.  
\- De a múltkor azt mondtad, nem kell keresnem, mert ő majd megtalál engem… - biggyesztette le az ajkát Yuu. Semmi kedve nem volt ebben a hidegben az erdőt járni, és figyelni az állatokat.  
\- Az a múltkor volt, most meg most van… - felelte ellentmondást nem tűrve az édesapja.  
\- Jó… - bólintott Yuu. – Majd szólok Kouyounak, hogy menjünk együtt.  
\- Nem kellene állandóan azzal a _harmadik fiúval_ töltened az idődet… - morrant rá az apja. – Egy nap még vetélytársak lehettek. Jobb, ha távol tartod magad tőle.  
\- Ugyan már… - szólalt meg halkan Dai. – Miért ne barátkozhatna vele?

Daisuke mindig kiállt a fia mellett – sokszor Kaoru ellenében is. Túlságosan is szerette, hiszen mégiscsak a saját testében nőtt, és ő hozta világra: merőben más volt Yuu-nak a kapcsolata vele, mint a másik apjával. Egyedüli gyerekként ő volt Dai szeme-fénye, és Yuu kiskora óta annyi szeretetet kapott, amennyi két másik testvérre is elég lett volna.

Dai tisztában volt vele, hogy Yuu magányos, és nem igazán vannak vele egykorú barátai. Reitával ugyan sok időt töltött, de egy kami és egy ember barátsága sosem léphetett túl bizonyos határokat. Kouyouval alig egy év különbség volt köztük, ezért jól megértették egymást. A fiú az Ichino családban harmadik fiúgyerekként született, ezért mindenki tudta róla – beleértve őt magát is – hogy ebben a városban neki boldog és teljes jövője csak akkor lesz, ha mástól lopja el azt, arra pedig nem lett volna képes. Yuu pont abban az időben jött világra, amikor Kouyou már elutasította az anyja tejét, így lettek ők ketten tejtestvérek. Ráadásul Kouyou anyja, amikor először meglátta Yuu-t, összecsapta a kezét és felsóhajtott: „magasságos egek, ez a gyermek olyan friss és rózsaszín, mint egy mályvavirág!”, így ragadt rajta az Aoi becenév, és attól kezdve mindenki ezen a kéven szólította, Kaorut nem számítva.

\- Különben is… - tette hozzá Yuu halkan, miközben bekapott egy falat rizst - …hogy lennénk vetélytársak, ha ti már régen elrendeztétek a jövőmet?  
\- Aoi, ne mondd ezt ilyen lesújtva! – engedte lejjebb Dai a kezében tartott rizsestálat, és őszinte szomorúság áradt belőle. – Az a lány nagyon szép, az egész város a csodájára jár. És megkérdeztünk róla, te is őt választottad…  
\- Amikor én hét éves voltam, ő meg öt… - dohogott tovább Yuu. – Kisebb volt a keze az enyémnél, és be tudott nyúlni vele a kövek közé, amikor a duzzasztónál kappákra vadásztunk. Azt hittem, ha a társam lesz, majd megkapom vele a kappákat is, amiket kifogott…

Kaoru erre – magához képest szokatlan módon – elnevette magát. A feszültség ezzel feloldódott az asztalnál, és nem beszéltek róla többet, de Yuu keserűsége nem múlt el ilyen hamar.

Délután felvette az elöl zárt zoriját, és elindult az Ichino fürdő felé. Kedvelte Kouyout, és nem csak azért, mert együtt nőttek fel, és nemigen volt más korukbéli fiú a környezetükben. A két bátyja közül a fiatalabbik, Shinji, csak három évvel volt idősebb náluk, de őt mindig egészen más dolgok foglalkoztatták, és ritkán játszottak együtt. Az elsőszülött fiú, Toshi pedig már arra készült, hogy átvegye az apjuktól a fürdő vezetését; és a közeli Izushiból választott jegyest magának. A lány jó családból származott, szép hozományt adtak vele, de nagyon fiatal volt, még Yuunál is fiatalabb – és ahogy ez a kami családoknál szokás volt, a szülei átadták a jegyese családjának, hogy addig is megszokja az ottani életet, és a leendő társa jelenlétét, amíg nem kerül sor a nászra. Yuu valóban kivételezett helyzetben volt, mert egyedüli örököseként a szépen prosperáló fürdőjüknek, tulajdonképpen bárkit választhatott volna magának. Ám szerencsétlenségére Yuu akkor sem tudott volna mást választani a mostani jegyese helyett, mert egyszerűen nem akadt olyan számba jöhető lány vagy fiú, aki jobban tetszett volna neki. És ezt a szülei is pontosan tudták.

Yuu még sosem volt szerelmes, és ezért védettnek, egyszersmind szerencsésnek is érezte magát. Ezen tűnődött, amíg arra várt a családi fürdőjük bejáratánál, hogy a barátja befejezze a délutáni feladatait, és elindulhassanak az erdő felé. Kouyou késve érkezett, és kissé kedvetlen volt, mert aznap az apja kikéneztetett vele három családi medencét is, és hiába fürdött meg, mindenütt magán érezte a fertőtlenítőszer szagát.  
\- Menekülni fognak előlem az állatok, nem megszólítani… - dohogta, Yuu pedig mosolygott a bosszúságán.

Amikor egy suijin elérte a felnőttkor küszöbét, elkezdte keresni a mamonóját – az állatot, aki először szólítja meg egy ismeretlen nyelven, és aki segít ráébredni az erői használatára, és eligazodni az élet dolgaiban. Yuu nem látta ennek különösebb értelmét, mert az apja mamonója – egy öreg fülesbagoly – általában nem csinált semmit, csak ült a fogadó pohárszékének egyik polcán. Persze minden suijin számára más állat jutott: a jegyese apjának, Atsushinak egy kistermetű, fekete medve volt a kísérője, aki mindig utána sétált az utcán, és csak neki engedelmeskedett. Kouyou ezt lenyűgözőnek találta.

\- Milyen jó lenne nekem is egy medve, vagy egy farkas… - sóhajtotta. – Valami nagy állat, amin mindenki látja, mennyire erős.  
\- Apám azt mondta, a mamonód fajtája nem számít… - jegyezte meg Yuu, ahogy a főutcán egyre északabbra sétáltak, és mind közelebb értek az erdőhöz.  
\- Megfigyelted, hogy ezt mindig azok mondják, akiknek valami kicsi, jelentéktelen állat jut? – nevetett Kouyou. – Szerintem az emberek jobban tisztelnének egy farkassal az oldalamon, mint egy kacsával.  
\- A kacsa meg hogy jutott eszedbe? – mosolygott Yuu.  
\- Nem tudom… - vonta meg a vállát a barátja. – Szeretem a kacsákat. De azért remélem, most nem egy kacsa fog megszólítani.

Egy darabig csöndben sétáltak egymás mellett, majd elérték a hegyre vezető ösvény lábát. Lassítottak, mert az ösvény félig-meddig egy vízmosásban haladt, és meglehetősen csúszott, ahogy a hegyről lefolyó hólé átáztatta.  
  
\- Kou, figyelj csak… - szólította meg Yuu bátortalanul. Az eddigi kedélyes beszélgetésen túl úgy érezte, komolyabbra fordítja a szót, de nem volt benne biztos, hogyan kezdjen hozzá.  
\- Mi van? – fordult hátra a fiú egy pillanatra. Ő ment elöl, óvatosan helyezve egymás elé a magas talpú cipőit.  
\- Apám ma azt mondta… - vett egy mély levegőt - …hogy ne barátkozzak veled, mert egy nap… vetélytársak lehetünk.  
\- Mintha lenne esélyem Yoshikónál… - dünnyögte magában Kouyou. – Az a lány teljesen odáig van érted! Alig várja, hogy gyerekeket pakolj a hasába.  
\- Hát épp ez az… - hajtotta le a fejét Yuu, és Kouyou megállt egy pillanatra, hogy hallja, mit mond a barátja; mert egyre inkább úgy tűnt, hogy magában beszél. – Nem bánnám, ha nem nekem kellene megtennem, hanem… megtenné helyettem valaki más.  
\- Te bolond vagy? – vonta fel Kouyou a szemöldökét, miközben egymással szemben álltak. Az ösvény emelkedése miatt Yuu most csaknem két fejjel tűnt alacsonyabbnak nála. – Te is tudod, hogy társ nélkül sosem lesz teljes és boldog életed. Egy suijinnek doushin kell, a doushinnak pedig suijin. "A víz teszi termékennyé a földet, és a föld így termi meg a gyümölcsét."  
\- Nem erről beszélek… - rázta meg a fejét Yuu szomorúan. – Csak arról, hogy szeretném, ha több beleszólásom lenne ebbe az egészbe. Úgy érzem magam, mint… mint valami tenyészállat. A szüleimet semmi más nem érdekli, csak az, hogy legyek végre felnőtt, vegyem magam mellé Yoshikót, és legyen egy rakás gyerekünk, akik majd tovább viszik a családunk nevét, és átveszik tőlünk a fogadót, ha megöregszünk.  
\- Te már legalább biztosan nem maradsz egyedül… - fordította el a fejét szomorúan Kouyou. – Örülj neki, hogy a szüleid eljegyeztek téged valakivel. Én egyáltalán nem érdeklem az apámat. Toshi az örökös, Shin meg a pótörökös, ha vele történne valami… én meg egyszerűen fölösleges vagyok.  
\- Ne mondd ezt… - emelte fel Yuu a tekintetét. – Te is ugyanolyan fontos vagy a szüleidnek.  
\- Persze, mert így nem kell felvenniük egy cselédet, aki kitakarítja a fürdőt… - horkant fel Kouyou. – De még ha történetesen találnék is valakit magamnak, mit tudnék neki nyújtani? A egérlyuk méretű szobámat? Vagy azt, hogy velem együtt súrolhatja a padlót, amíg a bátyáim a fogadót meg a fürdőt vezetik, és bájolognak a vendégekkel? Nekem innen el kell mennem, Aoi. Én vagyok a saját szerencsém kovácsa, nem számíthatok senkire. Tudom, hogy elégedetlen vagy az életeddel, és minden okod meg is van rá, de én bármikor szívesen cserélnék veled.

Yuu elszégyellte magát, és nagyon mélyen megérintette, amit a barátja mondott. Tudta, hogy igaza van, és ezen az igazságon nincs mit szépíteni: ezekben a mostani, köztes időkben csak erőt és pénzt gyűjt ahhoz, hogy majd elhagyhassa ezt a várost, és szerencsét próbáljon a nagyvilágban. Nem azért, mert ahhoz van kedve, hanem mert nincs más választása. 

Ahogy az erdő egyre sűrűbb lett körülöttük, és elérkeztek egy elágazáshoz, Kouyou balra ment, Yuu pedig jobbra, egy lankás, lejtős úton, ami a város irányából kerülte meg a hegyet. Úgy gondolták, hogyha különválnak, és csöndben mennek tovább egyedül, talán nagyobb eséllyel találkoznak egy olyan állattal, amelyik majd megszólítja őket. Yuu el sem tudta képzelni, milyen nyelv lehet az, amin a mamono szólni fog hozzá, ő pedig megérti majd, de nem vonta kétségbe, hogy így kell lennie.

Egész életében mindig meggyőződéssel elhitt mindent, amit a szüleitől, a barátaitól, vagy a vénektől hallott. Nem volt oka kétségbe vonni mindennek a valóságtartalmát, mert nem ismert mást, és el sem tudta képzelni, hogy másfajta élet is létezik azon kívül, amit ők élnek. Mégis, a lelke mélyén egy kis hang tiltakozni próbált. Mintha azt súgta volna neki: több a világ annál, mint amennyit látsz belőle. Úgy érezte, nem ez az ő útja, amin most jár… és amikor a következő elágazáshoz ért, a megérzésére hallgatva a templom felé indult.

 


	2. Első fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu találkozik a Fehér Sárkánnyal.

Az ösvény megkerülte az egyik kisebb duzzasztót, és ereszkedni kezdett egy sötét, fenyőkkel és ciprusokkal övezett völgybe. Az út menti kőlámpások jelezték, hogy a templom környékére érkezett, és Yuu kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy betérjen oda. Biztos volt benne, hogyha az apja számon is kéri majd tőle, hol járt délután, nem fogja a szemére vetni, hogy a templomban időzött.

Az Onsen-ji templom a város nyugati végében állt, és jóllehet, a fürdőket gondozó kami-családok kötelessége lett volna adományaikkal támogatni, az épületeket már sokszor csak a remény tartotta össze. A cserepek közül sok lehullott, az ablakokon ugyan friss papír és friss nádkeretek feszültek, de az ajtókeretek és a tartógerendák öregebbek voltak talán még a templomot övező legendáknál is.

Az apró termetű, kopasz, holdvilág-képű és kusza mosolyú szerzetes egy párnán ült a templom teraszán, vastag takaróval a válla körül, és egy harmonikaszerűen széthajtható könyvet olvasott a térdére terítve. Mikor meglátta Yuu-t közeledni, csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, majd visszatért a szútrákhoz, amiket tanulmányozott.

\- Nicsak, Aoi-kun… egyedül, ilyenkor? – kérdezte jókedvűen. Yuu levette a lépcső aljánál a cipőit, megfordította őket, majd felsétált a teraszig. Nem akart udvariatlan lenni, ezért néhány lépcsővel lejjebb ült le a szerzetesnél.  
\- Apám küldött, hogy keressem meg a mamonómat… - felelte egy kis sóhaj kíséretében. A szerzetes összecsukta a könyvét, majd elismerően bólintott.  
\- Nos, igen, lassan itt lenne az ideje, hogy megtaláljon… de nem kell siettetni semmit. Ezek a lelkes állatok mind tudják a dolgukat...

A szerzetesnek sokan nem is tudták a valódi nevét, mert mindenki Jizou-nak szólította: külsőre ugyanis éppen olyan kicsi és kedves volt, mint a halott gyermekek és az utazók bódhiszattvájának szobrai. Yuu családjának fürdőjét is Jizou-yunak hívták, és az ő kertjükben is állt egy kis Jizou kőből kifaragva, aki megszólalásig úgy festett, mint a szerzetes. Yuu gyerekkorában is mindig mosolygott, ha csak ránézett, mert azt hitte, hogy egy életre kelt szoborral van dolga. Az ilyen szent emberekkel kapcsolatban sosem lehet tudni, mi az igazság.

\- Készítek neked egy teát… - állt fel a szerzetes, és Yuu azonnal tiltakozni készült, de a kis ember egyszerűen rádobta a pokrócot, ami eddig a hátát melegítette. – Nem fáradtság, egyébként is főztem volna…  
\- Köszönöm szépen… - hajolt meg felé Yuu, de a szerzetes ügyet sem vetett már rá. Térült-fordult, és kisvártatva visszajött egy tálcával, rajta három csészével és egy tengeri csiga formájú teáskannával. Már épp megkérdezte volna, hogy kinek szánta a szerzetes a harmadik csészét, amikor meglátott egy alakot közeledni a templom felé. A fehér kimonójából, és a mandarinpiros, darvakkal hímzett haorijából Yuu azonnal tudta, hogy a békebíró az. Ettől rendkívüli módon zavarba jött, és illendőbbnek látta, ha elmegy a templomból, de mire készült volna elsétálni, hogy ne zavarja a vendéget, a szerzetes megfogta a vállát, és visszanyomta a lépcsőre.  
\- Maradj csak… - mondta halkan. – Nem bánja.

Yuu úgy gondolta, a bíró jelenlétében mindenkinek összeugrott kicsit a gyomra, akkor is, ha nem tett semmi rosszat – egyszerűen csak a puszta tekintélyével váltotta ki ezt az érzést. A jelenléte is elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy rendet és nyugalmat tartson a városban – ha csak elsétált az utcán, az emberek rögtön biztonságban érezték magukat. Egyedül a kamik vették közül félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel, mert a bíró – Yuu leendő apósához hasonlóan – a főrendű suijinek, a _mizuchik_ közé tartozott.

A mizuchik legendás lények voltak, akiknek a történeteivel a gyerekeket szokták álomba mesélni, vagy éppen riogatni a szüleik: tulajdonképpen emberi, vagy emberszerű alakban járó sárkányok voltak, akik ha úgy tartotta kedvük, bármikor alakot válthattak. Ugyan Yuu még sosem látott sárkányt ebben a nem-emberi alakjában, de amikor a bíróval, vagy Yoshiko apjával találkozott, egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy képesek lennének egy ilyen átváltozásra. 

A bíró egyre közelebb ért a templom felé vezető macskaköves úton. A haja hófehér volt, a szemei zafírkékek; egyik kezében egy vaskos, régi bambusz-esernyőt vitt a vállának támasztva, a másikban egy selyemmel bevont szalmatáskát cipelt. A nyakában – akár egy szőrmesál – a mamonója, egy fehér hermelin szunyókált békésen. Yuunak eszébe ötlött, meglehet, valóban nincs összefüggés a mamono fajtája és a gazdája ereje között.

\- Bíró uram! – üdvözölte a szerzetes egy fejbólintással, és Yuu követte a példáját, csak mélyebben hajolt meg, és lassabban emelte fel a fejét. – Épp elkészült a tea, iszik velünk egyet?  
\- Egy kicsit később, ha nem bánja, Jizou-san… - utasította el egy udvarias mosoly kíséretében a meghívást. – Még lenne egy kis dolgom. Te meg, na! Idáig cipeltelek, most már állj a saját lábadra!

A férfi letette a lépcsőre az esernyőjét – a fogantyújának karmos madárláb-formája volt, amin meg tudott állni anélkül, hogy eldőlt volna. Ahogy megfordult, és a templomot megkerülve a temető felé indult, az esernyő selyem ráncai között egyszerre csak kinyílt egy hatalmas szem, és a karmos láb tempósan felszökdécselt a lépcsőn. Yuu eltátotta a száját, de a szerzetesnek a szeme se rebbent – csak felkapott egy rizskekszet, és az esernyő felé dobta. A jókora szem alatt nyílt egy mély, fekete belsejű fogatlan száj, és az ernyő pont akkorát ugrott, hogy röptében bekaphassa a kekszet, mint egy kutya.

\- Egy _karakasa?_ \- ámult Yuu, mire a szerzetes a kezébe adott még két rizskekszet, hogy dobjon ő is egyet az ernyőnek. Kis hezitálás után eldobta az egyiket, talán túl magasra is, mert az ernyő, ahogy felugrott, kinyílt közben, és lassan ereszkedett vissza a lépcsőre.  
\- Az… - dohogott a szerzetes, miközben teát töltött maguknak. – És ritka makacs egy jószág…

Yuu eldobta a második kekszet is, ezúttal egyenesen az ernyő szájába. Egy hatalmas nyelv nyúlt ki belőle, és körbenyalta vele a szája szélét. Kisvártatva rájött, hogy nem kap többet, és ekkor csalódottan eltüntette a szemét és a száját a selyem redői között, azután csak állt meredten a vaskos csirkelábán, és várta vissza a gazdáját.

Előfordult, hogy bizonyos hétköznapi tárgyak, amelyek hosszú ideig ugyanannak a kami-családnak a birtokában voltak, bizonyos kor elteltével életre keltek – de az ilyen tárgyak ritkának és különlegesnek számítottak, az pedig még szokatlanabb volt, hogy egy idegen előtt megmutassák magukat. Yuu biztosra vette, hogy látta már a békebírót ezzel az ernyővel sétálni a városban, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy a tárgy él és saját akaratából képes mozogni.

A szerzetes átpillantott a terasz korlátja fölött, majd újratöltötte kettejük csészéjét, de a harmadikat még mindig érintetlenül hagyta. Yuu is arra fordult, amerre az imént Jizou is nézett, és kíváncsian szemlélte a békebírót, ahogy a magával cipelt táskából kivesz valamit, és az egyik kisebb szentély asztalára helyezi. Háttal állt a két teázó alaknak, és elég távol ahhoz, hogy ne lássák, mit csinál. A szerzetes megitta a saját kihűlt teáját, majd magyarázatképpen odavetette halkan:  
\- Ma lenne a gyerekük születésnapja. Ilyenkor mindig hoz neki valami csörgő apróságot, meg édességet.  
\- Oh… - fordult el zavartan Yuu. Úgy érezte, illetlenség ilyenkor bámulni. – Nem tudtam, hogy a bíró úrnak volt családja…  
\- Régi história ez, még jóval a te születésed előtt történt, még a szüleid is gyerekek voltak akkoriban… - sóhajtott a szerzetes. – Röviddel azután, hogy a társa megfogant, egyre kevesebb víz tört fel a kutakból, és az is zavaros volt, és szúrós szagú. Sokan ezt baljós előjelnek vették… elvégre a Kouno-forrás épp arról volt híres, hogy szerencsét és hosszú életet hoz az ifjú házasoknak…

A szerzetes együttérzőn lehajtotta a fejét egy pillanatra.  
\- A gyerek már halva született. A társa rá néhány nappal távozott el… inkább a bánattól, mint a gyönge egészségétől. Ő pedig… - biccentett a bíró irányába - …csöndben elfogadta a sorsát. A forrás azután teljesen elapadt, a fürdőt be kellett zárni, Hayashi-san pedig egyik napról a másikra ilyen hófehérre őszült.  
\- Talán nem illendő, hogy ilyenkor itt legyek… és jobban tenném, ha távoznék… - állt fel Yuu hirtelen, de a szerzetes megragadta a haorija ujját, és visszarántotta az asztal mellé.  
\- Maradj csak. A jelenléted nem változtat semmin.

Yuu a teáscsészét nézte az ujjai között, és mélyen a gondolataiba merült. Tudott róla, hogy a város hét közfürdője közül az egyik évek óta zárva van, mert kiszáradt a forrás, amely táplálta volna, de sosem hozta volna összefüggésbe a hetedik fürdőt a bíró személyével. Az épület előtt sokszor elsétált, mert ez az egykori fürdőház esett legközelebb a templomhoz. A város legrégebbi forrása volt, és Yuu még sosem tűnődött el azon, hogy miért apadt el – valahogy természetesnek tartotta, hogy egyszer minden elfogy és elhasználódik, még a gyógyvíz is. 

A bíró visszatért a templom elé, háttal megállt a lépcsőnek, és kilépett a getáiból – olyan magas talpakon járt, mint a lépcső legalsó, legmagasabb foka. Lassú, puha léptekkel sétált fel a teraszra, és leült a szerzetes mellé, Yuuval szemközt. Elvette a felé kínált teáscsészét, és végignézett a régi, kopottas falépcsőn.  
\- Idén olyan sokáig tart a tél… - tűnődött halkan. – De itt a tavasz lassan, meglehet, fel kellene újítani a tetőt?  
\- Meglehet… - mosolyodott el a szerzetes. – A tetőre már nagyon ráférne egy kis toldás…  
\- És a Kannon-szobornak is elég kopottas az aranyozása… - tűnődött, aztán kikötötte a táskája selyemzsinórját, és kivett belőle egy erszényt, majd a tálcára tette, a szerzetes keze ügyébe.  
\- Bíró uram túlságosan is nagylelkű ehhez a szegényes templomhoz… - szabadkozott a szerzetes, és egy mély meghajlással köszönte meg az adományt. A férfi erre zavarba jött, és még mélyebbre hajolt a szerzetesnél is, miközben azt felelte:  
\- Ugyan, ugyan… amennyit megfordulok erre, ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek…

A hermelin a hirtelen mozdulatra leugrott a nyakából, és izgatottan beleszagolt a levegőbe. Apró lábaival megtámaszkodott a tálca szélén, és végignézett rajta, majd amikor feltételezhetően nyugtázta, hogy csak tea és rizskeksz van rajta, egyszerre csak gondolt egyet, és bemászott Yuu ölébe. Yuu meglepődött, és nem mert hozzáérni az állathoz - de még csak a gazdája mennyire meglepődött! Felvonta a szemöldökét, és a menyét egy pillanatra rá is nézett – aztán összegömbölyödött, és a farkával betakarta az arcát.  
\- Elnézést kérek… - dohogta zavartan a bíró. – Nem is tudom, mi ütött belé. Nem szokott idegenekkel ilyet csinálni. Ne haragudj… Yuusei-kun?

Yuu sosem látott még ennyire kék szemeket. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy minden látszat ellenére épp egy sárkánnyal ül szemközt, aki az imént a nevén szólította. Zavartan elkapta a tekintetét, és kissé összeszedetlenül azt felelte:  
\- Csak… Yuu. De mindenki Aoinak hív…  
\- Aoi-kun épp a mamonóját kereste az erdőben… - tette hozzá a szerzetes magyarázatként, majd kajánul elmosolyodott: - …és nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy talált is egyet.

Yuu egyik fülétől a másikig elvörösödött, és legszívesebben azonnal letette volna az ölében szunyókálni próbáló állatot, de az a legkisebb mozdulatára is csak egy elégedetlen nyiffanással felelt, és a száját szélesre tárva közszemlére tette apró, de tűhegyes fogait.  
\- Nem járna jól ezzel a mihasznával… - dohogta a bíró, majd ivott egy kortyot a teájából. A langyos tea elterelte a gondolatait, és ismét tűnődve nézett maga elé. – Yuu-kun, milyen gyorsan felnőttél… nem is olyan régen még Ichinoék fiaival játszottatok a vízmosásban…  
\- Most már a legkisebb fiuk is kész férfi… - jegyezte meg a szerzetes, majd mosolyogva hozzáfűzte: - Aoi-kunnak meg talán nemsokára megtartjuk a templomban a hivatalos kézfogóját.  
\- Atsushi elsőszülöttjével, ugye? – emelte fel a bíró a fejét, majd rámosolygott Yuu-ra. – Neked van a legszebb menyasszonyod az egész városban. Remélem, hosszú és boldog élet vár mindkettőtökre!

Yuu elnyomott magában egy fintort, és legszívesebben hozzáfűzte volna: remélem, nem együtt. De panaszkodni senkinek sem akart, legkevésbé egy idegennek nem, így inkább megköszönte csak a jókívánságot egy meghajlással. A bíró kinyújtotta felé a kezét, a haorija selyem ujja leért a terasz deszkáira – és Yuu nem is tudta, miféle gesztus akar ez lenni, ezért meg sem moccant.

\- Pocok… - szólította meg halkan, ugyanakkor nagyon is erélyesen a bíró a menyétet. – Gyere.

A mamonója ekkor jobbnak látta, ha nem makacskodik tovább, így leugrott Yuu öléből, egyenesen a gazdája tenyerébe, majd felszaladt a karján, és a nyakába ült: a fehér hajzuhatag alatt a téli bundája szinte elveszett az ember szeme elől.

A bíró felállt, elköszönt a szerzetestől és Yuu-tól, majd lesétált a lépcsőn, belecsusszant a cipőibe, és elindult vissza a város felé – a karakasa pedig amint észbe kapott, hogy a gazdája nem fogja hazacipelni, sietve utána szökdécselt a kövekkel kirakott úton.

\- Nekem is mennem kellene lassan… - állt fel lassan Yuu. – Nemsokára sötétedik…  
\- Ha akarsz, maradhatsz még… - felelte a szerzetes, és mosolyogva felpillantott Yuu arcára. – Nem akaródzik üres kézzel hazamenni, nem igaz?  
\- Hát nem… - csóválta meg csalódottan a fejét. – De ha itt maradok, akkor sem jutok előbbre. Valahogy nem tudom elhinni, hogy egyszerre csak elém toppan egy állat, és megszólít. Mit mondana egyáltalán?  
\- Azt, hogy „éhes vagyok”. Az állatok mindig éhesek… - felelte a szerzetes magától értetődően. – Addig semmit sem hajlandóak tanítani neked, amíg meg nem eteted őket.

A következő pillanatban a templom mögötti erdőből egy alak jött elő sietve, és a növekvő félhomályban Yuu először meg sem ismerte Kouyout: a ruhája tele volt nedves avar-darabokkal, és mögötte egy vastag bundájú, csíkos orrú állat csörtetett ki a fák közül.

\- Nézd, Aoi, nézd! – kiáltott fel Kouyou, és megpróbálta elkapni az állatot, hogy felemelje és megmutassa a barátjának. – Ide nézz!  
\- Nahát! – nevette el magát Yuu. – Egy borz? Egy borz szólított meg?  
\- Igen! Mit szólsz? – húzta ki magát boldogan a fiú.  
\- És mit mondott?  
\- Hát… - Kouyou kicsit zavarba jött - …azt, hogy amíg nem szerzek neki rendes ennivalót, addig nem beszél velem…

A szerzetes sokat megélt mosolyával elvitte a tálcát az üres csészékkel, Yuu pedig nem bírta abbahagyni a nevetést. Kouyou megpróbálta megfogni az állatot, az pedig mindig egy kicsit hátrált tőle. A szerzetes lekiabált hozzájuk a templom teraszáról:  
\- Kérdezd meg tőle, hogy hogy hívják!  
\- Van neved is? – hajolt le Kouyou, a borz pedig kicsit közelebb került hozzá, és az orra aprókat rándult közben, mintha valamit szagolna. Yuu le merte volna fogadni, hogy valami kis morgást is hallott felőle, majd Kouyou diadalittasan felnézett rá: - Azt mondta, hogy a neve Muji! És… azt hiszem, lány!

A borz erre nekiment a lábszárának, és majdnem fellökte. Kouyou olyan boldognak tűnt, mint utoljára gyerekkorukban, amikor a nyári nagy melegben a patakban fürödtek és egymást locsolták a jéghideg vízzel. Yuu egyszerre örült a barátja örömének, és suhant át rajta a félelem is: az apjától egész este azt fogja hallgatni, hogy „bezzeg az a harmadik fiú…”


	3. Első fejezet / III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu bácsikája hazalátogat Kaminoba.

Mire Yuu hazaért, leszállt a városra a délutáni szürkület, és a lámpákat gyújtogatták az utcán. Nem vette sietősre a lépéseit, és magában azt remélte, talán elég későn ér vissza a fogadóba, és az apja nem ér majd rá arra, hogy elővegye és lehordja… aztán meglátta a tornácuk korlátjához kikötött lovat, és egyszerre felderült az arca. Ez csak egyvalamit jelenthetett: hazaérkezett Yune bácsikája!

Yuu megszaporázta a lépteit, és egyszerre csak azt vette észre, hogy szalad, mint akit kergetnek, és akkora hévvel rontott be az ajtón, hogy az egyik lábáról már azelőtt lerepült a papucs, hogy lehúzhatta volna.  
\- Csak lassan! – nevetett rajta Dai, ahogy áthaladt az előszobán egy tálcával a kezében. – Még csak most érkezett, itt lesz egy darabig…  
\- Sugizo bácsi? – fordult be Yuu a nagyobbik vendégszobába, és szinte megkönnyebbült, amikor meglátta a férfit az apjával iszogatni az asztal mellett.  
\- Aoi, nézzenek oda! – állt fel mosolyogva a férfi, és viszonozta Yuu ölelését, aki csaknem rácsimpaszkodott. – Te hogy megvállasodtál! Szép szál legény lett belőled!

Yuu nagyon boldog volt, hogy a férfit újra a városban látja. A szó szoros értelmében nem voltak rokonok, de Sugihara Yune mindkét szülőjének a legközelebbi, és talán a legjobb barátja is volt. Az egyetlen igazi nagybátyja sem törődött vele annyit, mint Yune bácsikája – amikor kicsi volt, sokat játszott vele; komoly, megértő arccal hallgatta végig a gyerekes butaságait, és ahányszor hazaért egy-egy útjáról, mindig meglepte valami drága ajándékkal. Persze Yuu nem az ajándékok miatt szerette annyira a bácsikáját, de nem tudta leplezni az örömét, amikor kapott tőle valamit.

\- Tessék, ezt neked hoztam… - nyújtott át mosolyogva egy selyempapírba csomagolt nehéz, puha dolgot Sugizo, mintha csak olvasott volna Yuu gondolataiban.  
\- Köszönöm szépen! – csillant fel Yuu szeme, és azonnal leült a földre, hogy kibontsa. A tapintásából ítélve valamiféle ruhanemű lehetett, és valóban az is volt: egy sötétkék, majdnem lila színű, gyönyörű kimonó. Ám ahogy Yuu elkezdte kihajtogatni, és ahogy meglátta az ujja hosszát, és a ráfestett szilvavirágokat, elfogta a balsejtelem, hogy itt valami tévedés lehet. – Sugizo bácsi… ez egy női kimonó…

A bácsikája és a szülei mindhárman nevetésben törtek ki – feltehetően azért is, mert addigra már néhány üveg szakét elfogyasztottak.  
\- Nem neked szántam, te! - nyomott barackot a fejére a bácsikája. – Azért hoztam, hogy odaajándékozhasd a jegyesednek.  
\- Nem is érdemel meg egy ilyen szépet… - dünnyögte Yuu az orra alatt, és az sem érdekelte, ha a szülei meghallják. Csalódott volt, hogy valami személyes kedvesség helyett olyasmit hozott neki a bácsikája, ami ismét csak a családi kötelességeire emlékezteti.  
\- Aoi! – dörrent rá Daisuke. – Ne mondj ilyet!  
\- De hát ez az igazság! – csattant fel Yuu. – Az apja a város leggazdagabb embere, annyi kimonója van, hogy a világ összes koldusát fel lehetne ruházni belőle!  
\- Nem a te dolgod más pénztárcájában turkálni, fiam… - dorgálta le szigorúan Kaoru, mire Yuu megszeppent arcot vágott, és visszahajtogatta a kimonót a csomagolásába.  
\- Lehet, hogy rengeteg van neki, de ilyen biztosan nincs, mert ezt egy híres művész festette, saját kezűleg, a szemem láttára… - magyarázta kedvesen a bácsikája, majd visszafordult Yuu szüleihez, és nekik folytatta: - A Higashiyamán van egy tündéri kis utca, tele jobbnál jobb varrodákkal, egyszerűen mesés – csak bemész oda, kiválasztasz egy színt, egy fazont, és bármit megfestenek neked. Bármit!

Yuu odaült az asztalhoz, és Daisuke neki is töltött egy gyűszűnyit a szakéból. Az édesapja szigorú tekintete néha rátévedt az arcára, és ilyenkor zavartan félrefordult, de az idő javában ámultan hallgatta a bácsikája történeteit, amelyeket az ajándékaival együtt magával hozott a nagyvilágból.

Sugizo az egyetlen igazán érdekes lakója volt a városnak – illetve nem is igazán a lakója, mint inkább a vendége. Miután a testvérei a közeli Izushiban találtak maguknak társat, és a legidősebb öccse az özvegy édesanyjukat is magával vitte – részben Sugizo nyughatatlan természete és gyökértelensége miatt, hogy ne legyen magányos – egyedüli tulajdonosa volt a város délnyugati sarkában álló, impozáns Mandara-yu fürdőnek, ahol a „megvilágosodás forrása” fakadt. Sugizo azonban nemigen törődött a fürdővel, és nehezen viselte a kisvárosi életet: utazni szeretett volna és világot látni, így az egyik élelmesebb kami-családdal, Takanoriékkal megállapodott abban, hogy átveszik tőle az üzletet, és ezért bérleti díjat fizetnek neki.

Takanoriékat senki sem kedvelte a városban, legalábbis az előkelő kami-családok közül. Nem bántak velük udvariatlanul, és nem viseltettek irántuk nyílt ellenszenvvel – inkább egyfajta irigységgel vegyes kíváncsisággal nézték, hogyan boldogulnak és növekszenek. Az ő fürdőjük, a Yanagi-yu volt a legkisebb a városban, Kaoruék fürdőjétől nem messze állt, és alig lehetett észrevenni a környező magas fogadók árnyékában. Egy kicsi lábáztató jelezte csak a bejáratnál az ajtón lógó függönyön kívül, hogy itt fürdő is üzemel. A Matsumoto család elsőszülött fia, ennek a csöppnyi helynek az örököse, alig-alig keresett annyit, hogy megéljen belőle, és el tudja látni a szüleit. A fiatalabb testvérei már mind hetedhét országon túl jártak és megcsinálták a szerencséjüket, egyedül ő maradt itt, magányosan és elveszetten. Suijin létére apró termetű volt, csenevész, és még erélytelen is – a mamonójának (egy rozsomáknak) több tisztelete volt, ha végigment az utcán, mint neki. Takanori már talán fel is adta volna a kilátástalannak tűnő életét, amikor az erdőben egyszer csak összetalálkozott egy _kitsunéval._ És hiába óvta tőle mindenki, Takanori úgy érezte, az ő életében semmi nincs, amit elveszíthetne, ezért átadta magát a szerelemnek, és nem törődött a józaneszével, a családja és a barátai intő tanácsival. Utóbb kiderült, ez lett élete legbölcsebb döntése.

Házasságot kötni egy kitsunéval körülbelül olyanfajta botorságnak tűnt a városiak szemében, mintha mindenét pénzzé tenné, a pénzt a folyóba szórná, és még fel is kötné magát a híd egyik pillérjére. Hiába tudták, hogy a kitsunék okosak és ravaszak, de a többségüket inkább bajkeverőnek tartották, akik rébuszokban szeretnek beszélni, és több gondot okoznak, mint örömet. A kitsunék a _hengék_ családjába tartoztak, és ha kedvük tartotta, róka alakjukban jártak az erdőben, a városban pedig fiatal lány, gyönyörű nő, vagy éppen idős férfi képét öltötték magukra, és ezzel tréfálták meg a mit sem sejtő embereket. Bizonyos elbeszélések szerint a kitsunék csodás kincseket rejtettek el az erdőben, amiket másoktól csentek el – és ha valakinek eltűnt egy értékes tárgya, vagy néhány érméje, azonnal a rókákra fogta, hiszen köztudott volt, hogy vonzódnak mindenhez, ami fényes, vagy csillog.

Így aztán az újdonsült menyasszonyt senki sem kedvelte, beleértve Takanori szüleit sem, akik meg voltak győződve róla, hogy a fiuk eszét vesztette. Hogy ne zavarja össze a városiakat, miután egybekeltek, Shinya csak és kizárólag a női alakjában jelent meg mások előtt – legalábbis ő ezt állította, de ha bárki látott a háza környékén egy rókát ólálkodni, azonnal rákiabált, hogy „ne leselkedjen itt, Matsumoto asszonyság!” Shinyát azonban ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. Két dolgot szeretett igazán: a férjét, és a pénzt. Aztán megszületett az első gyermekük, egy elbájoló, prémesen-vörös hajú, széles mosolyú félvér kislány, és attól kezdve már három dolgot szeretett: a férjét, a gyerekeit, és a még több pénzt. Remek üzletasszonynak bizonyult, és ki tudja, hogyan, de elhíresztelte, hogy a családi fürdő vize jót tesz a várandós nőknek, javítja a kedélyüket, és megkönnyíti a szülést – attól kezdve pedig messze földről kezdtek el járni hozzájuk a gyermekáldás elé néző asszonyok és doushinok. Amikor pedig mind többen számoltak be arról, hogy a forrás vize valóban csodálatos hatású, kénytelenek voltak megvásárolni a fürdő mellett álló szomszédos házakat, és fogadót alakítottak ki belőlük. Egyre jobban éltek, és sorra születtek a gyerekeik, mind csupa vörös hajú, okos szemű, félig-közrendű félig-kitsune rosszaság, amikor egy nap Shinya átsétált Sugihara Yune fürdőjébe, és megmondta, hogy ki akarja bérelni tőle egy évre, majd ledobott elé egy súlyos pénzes erszényt. Sugizo pedig igent mondott, és soha boldogabban nem hagyta maga mögött a várost, mint akkor: tudta, hogy Takanoriék úgy fognak bánni a fürdőjével, mintha a sajátjuk lenne.

Így aztán Sugizo általában csak annyi időre látogatott haza, amíg Shinya ki nem fizette neki a fürdő és a fogadó bevételéből a járadékát, majd újból elutazott, és csak akkor jött vissza a városba, amikor elfogyott a pénze. Sosem maradt néhány hétnél tovább, és azután hónapokra eltűnt megint – Yuu pedig minden alkalommal kitörő örömmel fogadta, mert Sugizo mintha elvarázsolta volna maga körül a társaságát. Semmi másra nem lehetett figyelni, csak a színesebbnél színesebb történetekre, amiket kérés nélkül is elmesélt, akár éjszakákon át, szakadatlanul.

Yuu a bácsikája legvonzóbb jellemvonásának mégis azt tartotta, hogy mer különbözni másoktól. Sugizónak sosem volt társa, és úgy tűnt, nem is szeretné elkötelezni magát, ellentétben a város többi magas rangú kamijával. A józan ész azt diktálta volna, hogy elsőszülöttként és a családi vagyon örököseként azon törje magát, hogy gondoskodjon saját örökösökről, és biztosítsa a jólétüket – de ő látszólag csak a szenvedélyeinek szentelte az idejét és a vagyonát, és sosem bírt egy helyben maradni huzamosabb ideig. Sokkal izgalmasabb élete volt, mint bárkinek, akit csak Yuu ismert.

\- Na és nálatok mi történt mostanában? – szegezte Yuu szüleinek a kérdést, amikor egy időre kifogyott a történeteiből. – Mikor lesz a kézfogótok, Aoi?

Yuu zavartan lesütötte a szemét – sejtette, hogy rossz vége lesz, ha az apja néhány pohár szaké után előveszi majd mások előtt, hogy milyen semmirekellő. Meglepetésére Kaoru kihúzta magát, és büszke mosollyal adta elő:  
\- Szerintem még idén tavasszal sort kerítünk rá, de kivárjuk az évszak végét. Aztán megbeszélem Atsushival, hogy a lány addig hozzánk költözhessen, amíg az őszi évszak el nem kezdődik, hogy egy kicsit összeszokjanak addig. Atsushi úgy vigyáz arra a lányra, mint a szeme fényére – szerintem amióta csak felserdült, nem hagyta kettesben senkivel.  
\- Ez az a Yoshiko-lány, ugye? – kérdezte Sugizo, és vagy igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem emlékezne rá, vagy valóban elfelejtette a nevét. – Elég határozott személyiségnek tűnt nekem, amikor találkoztam vele. Tudjátok, Atsushi nekem is felkínálta…

Yuu és a szülei meglepetten néztek Sugizóra, és Kaoru meg sem próbálta leplezni, hogy legszívesebben felnyársalná a tekintetével. Dai volt az, aki leghamarabb legyintett az egészre, és inkább töltött mindenkinek szakét, majd ahogy az utolsó cseppet is kiöntötte, Yuu kezébe nyomta az üveget, és biccentett neki, hogy menjen, és teletöltve hozza vissza. Yuu épp csak megkerülte az ajtót, amikor csaknem beleütközött Reitába, akinek épp nem akadt dolga, mert sem a vendéglőben, sem a fürdőben nem volt épp látogató. Elvette Yuu kezéből a szakékiöntő üveget, és csöndben intett neki, hogy menjen csak vissza - de Yuu inkább az ajtó előtt maradt, és fülelni kezdett.

 - Nem meglepő… - mondta Dai halkan, és kissé lekezelően, ahogy kortyolt egyet a szakéscsészéjéből. – Minden szülő a legjobbat akarja a gyerekének, és még mindig te vagy a legjobb parti a városban…  
\- Mondja ezt Daisuke, aki a város második legjobb partiját választotta mégis? – élcelődött Sugizo, de közben a hangja komisz volt és élcelődő.   
\- A város második legjobb partija pillanatokon belül ráborítja az asztalt a város legjobb partijára, ha tovább szemezik a társával… - jegyezte meg Yuu édesapja halálos nyugalomban, mire Sugizo felnevetett.  
\- Ugyan, Kao! – talán még a hátára s csapott könnyedén. – Nincs okod féltékenykedni. Végül csak téged választott, nem? Én meg itt maradtam, egy szál magamban, magányosan…

Yuu a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, hogy meg ne nyikkanjon. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Yune bácsikája az édesapjával versenyzett volna a szülőapja kegyeiért. Azt tudta persze, hogy hárman együtt nőttek fel, és mindhárman legjobb barátok voltak, ez a barátság a mai napig megmaradt köztük. Sugizo mindig úgy bánt vele, ahogy a tulajdon testvére gyerekeivel bánik az ember, mindenfajta hátsó szándék nélkül – de hogyan lehetnek ilyen jó barátok, szinte testvérek az édesapjával, ha valaha mindketten a szülőapjának udvaroltak?

Egyszerre értelmet nyert Kaoru figyelmeztetése Kouyouval kapcsolatban: „Egy nap még vetélytársak lehettek.” Talán azért mondta ezt, mert ő is ilyen formában került szembe régen a legjobb barátjával?

\- Azért annyira nem öl meg a magány... - nevetett Dai. – Lefogadom, hogy Kiotóban minden fiatal lány és fiú megfordult már az ágyadban, akinek még nincs társa…  
\- Bár hízeleg a feltételezés a hiúságomnak, ki kell ábrándítsalak… - felelte Sugizo, és az ő hangja is mosolyról árulkodott. – És hiába akad, aki melegítse az ágyam, ha a szívem fagyos, és nincs, aki visszahozza belé a tüzet...  
\- Kimenjek esetleg? Vagy kérsz egy szobakulcsot, Yune? – kérdezte Kaoru, és bármilyen játékosan hangzott is a kérdés, a hanghordozásán érződött, mennyire irritálja a jelenet.  
\- Nem szükséges… - nevetett Sugizo. – Jobb szeretem, ha te is itt vagy, és láthatom a féltékenységtől vörösödő arcodat. Legalább ennyi elégtétel jusson nekem, ha elraboltad tőlem életem nagy szerelmét…

Reita egyszerre csak felbukkant, és Yuu kezébe nyomta a szakékiöntőt – ő pedig szándékosan zajt csapott a lépteivel, hogy figyelmeztesse a szüleit és a vendégüket az érkezésére. Azonnal feltűnt neki, hogy az asztalnál ülő felnőttek témát váltottak, és inkább Kiotóról kezdtek beszélgetni – Sugizo beszámolt a palota körül keringő pletykákról, és néhány befolyásos kamiról, akivel a legutóbbi útja során találkozott. Épp azt ecsetelte, hogy milyen jó hírét keltette Kaminonak, és hány fővárosi előkelőség látogat majd el hozzájuk ennek hála, amikor Yuu geták kopogását hallotta a tornác felől. Reita szaladt, hogy fogadja a vendégeket, de legnagyobb meglepetésére nem a fogadóba érkeztek, hanem Sugizo üdvözlésére. Kaoru halkan sóhajtott, amikor az előtérből kiszüremlő hangot megismerte.  
\- Már csak Takanoriék hiányoztak a mai napomból… - dohogta halkan, mire Dai oldalba bökte.

Kisvártatva beszaladt a helyiségbe egy rendkívül jóllakott formájú _tanuki_ – Sugizo mamonója – és leült a gazdája mellé. Yuu meg mert volna esküdni, hogy az állat vigyorog magában. Reita közben beengedte az alacsony, kissé pocakos, kedélyes arcú suijint, és a várandóssága utolsó heteiben álló kitsune hitvesét.

\- Sugizo, barátom! – harsogta az apró emberke, majd Kaoruékra ügyet sem vetve közelebb jött Yunéhoz, és kedvesen meglapogatták egymás hátát.  
\- Minek örülsz ennyire, Nori… - dohogott a neje, majd nagy nehezen leült az asztal mellé egy Reita által odakészített párnára. – Nem barátkozni jött haza, hanem a pénzéért.  
\- Na és, ha a pénzéért jött… - nevetett Takanori. – Mi is abból szedtük meg magunkat! Neki is jut belőle…

Kaoru legszívesebben a tenyerébe temette volna az arcát – Takanoriékat ugyanis képtelenség volt kidobni, ha egyszer vendégségbe jöttek, és csak arról lehetett beszélni, ami őket érdekelte: vagyis leginkább az üzletről, és kis részben a gyerekeikről. Aoi úgy látta, jobb lesz, ha az este további részében inkább Reitának segít hordani a szakét és a teát, mert akkor talán előbb szabadul a társaságból. Már jócskán éjközép után járt az idő, mikor ágyba került – nem érezte jól magát, a bőre zsongott, és a hasa fájdalmasan rándult egyet-egyet. Yuu nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy szeszt fogyasszon, és úgy tűnt, ez a kevés kis szaké is megártott neki. Szédülve feküdt végig a szobájában a lehajtott futonon, és még így is hallotta az épület gerendái mentén felszűrődő nevetést odalentről. Úgy érezte, mintha minden érzéke táncra kelne – az éjszaka illatai és neszei, a padló deszkáinak és az ágyneműjének tapintása idegennek tűnt, mintha most találkozna vele először. Ha behunyta a szemét, forgott körülötte a szoba.

Nagyon nehezen jött a szemére álom.


	4. Első fejezet / IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu találkozik a Fekete Sárkánnyal.

Yuu még sosem volt másnapos, ezért fogalma sem volt, milyen is lehet az pontosan – de annyira gyengének és esetlennek érezte magát, hogy csak a szakénak merte betudni. Mintha belülről izzott volna a bőre, a torka száraz volt, és a hasa tompán fájt tegnap este óta, egy-egy erősebb nyilallással. Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy az apja nem tűri a lustálkodást, és különösen haragszik azért, ha „anyámasszony katonája” módra mindenféle rosszullétekre hivatkozva próbálja kivonni magát a munka alól.

Lesétált az emeletről, és szembetalálkozott Reitával, aki épp a vizet hordta a reggelihez.  
\- Aoi, de jó, hogy jössz… - üdvözölte mosolyogva a fiú. – Most érkezett a küldönc Izushiból, hogy délután érkezik a vendég. Édesapád üzeni, hogy készítsd neki elő a sarokszobát.  
\- Máris megyek… - mosolygott Yuu, és magában elhadart egy hálaimát, amiért egy kis időre elfoglalhatta magát valamivel a reggeli előtt.

Visszament az első emeletre, és benyitott a sarokszobába – ez volt a legszebb helység az egész épületben, egyik oldalon a csatornára néztek az ablakai, a másik oldalon pedig a fürdő udvarára, és a szépen ápolt bokor- és kőkertre. Yuu elhúzta az ablakokat, és ahogy a deres szél átszaladt a szobán, egy pillanatra megállt, és becsukta a szemét. Úgy érezte, hogy a teste szinte eggyé válik az ablakkeret fájával, a párás levegővel, és az ébredő természet ezernyi apró neszével és illatával. Érezte benne a verebeket, ahogyan fészket készülnek rakni, érezte a földben motoszkáló állatokat, hallotta a rügyek kipattanásának hangjait. Ő maga sem értette, miért nyűgözte le ennyire egy kora-tavaszi reggel, de megmagyarázhatatlan harmónia töltötte el, amit sosem tapasztalt eddig. Mintha minden egységben lett volna mindennel, és ennek ő maga is az egység részét képezné.

Kivette az egyik futont a szekrényből, szépen megágyazott, majd kikészített rá egy jukatát is. Az ujja hegyével ellenőrizte, hogy nem porosak-e a polcok, aztán becsukta az ablakokat, épp csak annyira, hogy még egy ujjnyi hely maradjon átszellőztetni a szobát. Mire visszament a családi ebédlőbe, a szülei már hozzáláttak a reggelihez – Yuu odaült ugyan melléjük, de a rosszullét kerülgette a gondolattól is, hogy ennie kelljen akárcsak egy falatot is.

\- Egyél, Yuu… - nógatta Kaoru. – Tudod mit szoktam mondani?  
\- Hogy aki éjjel legény, legyen nappal is… - mormogta magában, mert más sem hiányzott neki még a ma reggelből, mint az apja életbölcsességei.  
\- Legalább rizst egyél… - tolta közelebb Daisuke Yuu rizsestálját. – Meg egy kis savanyított retket. Az jó másnaposság ellen…  
\- Egyél, különben nem lesz erőd… - figyelmeztette ismét az édesapja. – Először is, felöltözöl rendesen, és meglátogatod a leendő apósodat, és odaadod Yoshikónak a kimonót. Nem maradsz sokáig, ebédre semmiképp sem. Aztán hazajössz, megebédelsz, és kimész az erdőbe keresni a mamonódat.  
\- Apa, muszáj? – biggyesztette le Yuu csalódottan az ajkát. – Nem érzem jól magam. Nem segíthetnék inkább itthon? Úgyis jön egy vendég, nem?  
\- Fiam, biztosíthatlak róla, hogy egyetlen vendéget még nélküled is el tudunk látni… - falatozott tovább szenvtelenül Kaoru. – Te inkább azzal foglalkozz, hogy végre megtaláld azt a nyomorult állatot, amelyik hajlandó hozzád szólni. Égett az arcom miattad, amikor Sugizo tegnap rólad kérdezett. Amíg nem találod meg a mamonódat, sose lesz belőled férfi, és még kevésbé férj és apa. Miért nem érted meg, hogy ez mennyire fontos?  
\- Mintha rajtam múlna… - sütötte le sértetten Yuu a tekintetét.  
\- Azt mondják… - itta ki Dai a teája utolsó cseppjét is a csészéjéből - …hogy egy suijin addig nem találja meg a mamonóját, amíg nem lesz szerelmes.  
\- Igazán? – kapta fel Yuu a fejét.  
\- Ez dajkamese! – csattant fel Kaoru. – Azok találják ki, akik kifogásokat keresnek.  
\- Ha igaz, akkor ítéletnapig kereshetem az enyémet… - jegyezte meg halkan Yuu, mire Kaoru olyan mérgesen nézett végig rajta, hogy akaratlanul is odébb húzódott tőle.

Kaoru sóhajtott. Nagyon szerette a fiát, és reménykedett benne, hogy Yuu megérti: minden szigor végső soron az ő javát szolgálja. Nem akarta fenyegetni és folyamatos feszültségben tartani, de aggódott miatta. Már Ichinoék harmadik fia is megtalálta a mamonóját, a fülébe jutott reggel a hír. Kaoru sosem tartotta sokra Kouyout, a fiát százszor különbnek vélte nála, és most mégis Yuu maradt az utolsó, már érett korú fiatal kami a városban, aki még mindig csak arra vár, hogy elkezdődjön az élete. Magában azt latolgatta, hogy legjobb esetben is csak a nyári idényben, vagy ősszel köthetik össze az életüket a fiatalok, de az ősz és a tél nem a legjobb évszak már a családalapításra. Kaoru unokákat akart látni, minél előbb, és minél többet. Noha igyekezett titkolni a társa előtt, hiszen egyikük sem tehetett róla, hogy így alakult, Kaoru mindig is nagy családra vágyott, sok gyerekre, hangzavarra, lábdobogásra, birkózásra, közös fürdőzésekre, és egy hosszú asztalra, amelyen egymás mellett sorakoznak a teli rizsestálak. Most csak hárman ültek az asztalnál, és Kaorunak belesajdult a szíve, hogy a fia minden igyekezetében csak bosszúságot lát – de az még jobban fájt neki, hogy végig kellett élnie, amint Yuu érdektelenül és ambíciók nélkül csak éli a napjait, egyiket a másik után. Egyszerre csak letette az evőpálcikáit, és alaposan végigmérte a fiát.

\- Yuu… - szólította meg lágyan. – Ha egy másik lány tetszene… vagy nem vagy biztos a dolgodban, mondd meg. Nem mondom, hogy boldoggá tenne, ha a menyem félvér volna, de Takanoriék lányai is pár év múlva eladósorba kerülnek. Ha ennyire ellenkezel, nem kényszerítünk rá, hogy Yoshikót vedd el.  
\- Apád azt akarja mondani… - evett tovább Dai szenvtelenül - …hogy akár egy közrendű doushint is választhatsz magadnak. _Bárkit._ Nem kell valamelyik családban örökösnek lennie. Biztos, hogy Atsushi nem nyugodna bele könnyedén, de nem tudna mit tenni. Ez a te és a mi döntésünk.  
\- Nem erről van szó… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét.  
\- Akkor miről? – faggatta óvatosan Kaoru.  
\- Nem tudom… - szusszant egy nagyot. – Annyira… nem érzem magaménak ezt az egész helyzetet. Én is szeretnék családot, de… nem így. Olyan társat szeretnék magamnak, mint amilyenek ti vagytok egymásnak… szöktetéssel, meg nagy szerelemmel, ami bármire képessé tesz…

Kaoru és Dai összemosolyogtak, aztán Dai beleborzolt Yuu hajába. Nem lepte meg, hogy Yuu példaértékűnek látja a kapcsolatukat Kaoruval, hiszen gyerekként ahányszor megkérdezte, hogy ő „hogy lett”, Kaoru mindig büszkén, kidüllesztett mellkassal mesélte el neki, hogy mennyire szerelmes lett Yuu szülőapjába, és csakis rá tudott gondolni, se látott – se hallott, így aztán mindkettejük szülei tiltásának ellenére besurrant hozzá az éjszaka közepén, megszöktette, és titokban lettek egymáséi. Yuu soha életében nem volt még szerelmes, de ha elképzelte, milyen lenne szerelmesnek lenni, olyannak látta maga előtt a szerelmet, ahogy gyerekként megélte a szülei kapcsolatát. Magában azt várta, hogy egyszer csak eljön az a pillanat, amikor fordul egyet a szíve, és ellenállhatatlan késztetést fog érezni magában, hogy betörjön valakihez, akit a szülei elzárva őriznek a kéretlen udvarlók elől, és elrabolja.

Most is, amikor a Sakurai család fürdője felé tartott, kezében a selyembe csomagolt kimonóval, azon töprengett, hogy miért nem éled fel benne a késztetés Yoshiko iránt. Pedig ha valaki igazán megérdemelte volna, hogy megszöktessék, az Yoshiko volt. Amikor tizennégy-tizenöt évesen elkezdett felserdülni, az apja bezárta a fogadó mögött álló házuk emeleti lakosztályába, és csak a dajkája vagy az apja kíséretében jöhetett ki az utcára, vendéget pedig csak a jelenlétükben fogadhatott. Yuu azonban ki nem állhatta, ha látogatóba kell mennie hozzá, különösen akkor, ha a találkozójuk idején a dadus helyett Yoshiko apja őrizte őket. A beszélgetéseik így sosem lehettek igazán őszinték, és bár Yoshiko mindig lelkes volt és felszabadult, Yuu-t nagyon feszélyezte, hogy végig szemmel tartják őket.

És nem utolsó sorban: kifejezetten viszolygott a leendő apósától. Atsushi is mizuchi volt, akárcsak a bíró, de szemmel láthatóan nem ugyanahhoz a fajhoz tartoztak, vagy legalábbis a két egymástól leginkább különböző képviselői voltak a sárkányok nemzetségének. Mindketten jóval magasabbak és erősebbek voltak a közönséges embereknél és közrendű kamiknál, de ez volt köztük az egyetlen hasonlóság. Atsushinak öles termete volt, a vállai kétszer olyan szélesek voltak, mint egy halandó férfié; nagyon hosszú fekete haja volt, csaknem a térdét verte kiengedve, feltűzve pedig a derekáig ért, és sokkal inkább állati sörényre emlékeztetett. Yuu a szemeit tartotta a legrémisztőbbek: sötét írisze mélyén élénkvörös pupilla tágult vagy szűkült, attól függően, hogy milyen kedve volt éppen. A hangulatai pedig elképesztő gyorsasággal változtak: néha több mint szívélyesen fogadta Yuu-t, megölelte, itallal kínálta, aztán végül csak ő maga ivott, elképesztő mennyiségeket, és a szeme se rebbent tőle – legfeljebb a kedve lett jobb, és a nevetése egyre hangosabb. Máskor pedig, és olyankor általában csak Yoshiko dajkája volt velük, csak egy haragot sugárzó fekete alak volt, aki bármikor bárkinek egy mozdulattal eltörhette volna a nyakát mérgében, olyan könnyedséggel, ahogy egy gyertya lángját oltaná ki két ujjával. Amikor Yuu ebben az állapotában látta meg a ház folyosóján elcsörtetni, úgy érezte, ki kell térnie az útjából, és elrejtőznie valahová. Egyszerűen fenyegetve érezte magát a jelenlétében, és nem mert a szemébe nézni.

Ma azonban Atsushit különösen szórakozott hangulatban találta, amikor belépett a Goshou-fürdő főkapuján. Az impozáns épület – állítólag – pont úgy festett, mint a császári palota kicsinyített mása, és a tornácon három-négy embergyerek súrolta és fényesítette a deszkákat. A családfő az ajtóban állt, karba font kezekkel, és mosolyogva üdvözölte a lépcsőn fellépdelő fiút.  
\- Csak nem a menyasszonykádat jöttél meglátogatni, Aoi? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Yuu erőt vett magát, és a meleg, vörös fénnyel ragyogó szemekbe nézett.  
\- De igen, uram… - bólintott mosolyogva, majd felmutatta a selyempapír csomagot. – Ajándékot hoztam neki.  
\- Akkor még a szokottnál is jobban fog örülni neked! – nevetett Atsushi, majd hatalmas tenyerével megérintette Yuu hátát, úgy kísérte beljebb. A keze olyan forró volt, hogy Yuu azt hitte, lyukat fog égetni a ruháján.

Ahogy áthaladtak a főépületen és a hátsó kerten, Yuu megcsodálta az üde zöld, mohával benőtt köveket, és a mesterséges vízesést, amiben a fürdő vendégei pihenés közben gyönyörködhettek. Atsushi hihetetlen vagyon birtokosa volt, bárki boldogan vette volna el a lányát, de Yuu-t nyomasztotta ez a nagyszabású életvitel, az ő szülei egyszerű kamik voltak, akik csak a leghétköznapibb feladatokra fogadtak fel szolgát, minden mást maguk intéztek. Yuu akaratlanul is azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Yoshiko kezébe fogna-e valaha egy törlőrongyot, vagy elmosogatna-e egy vendég után; esetleg hajlandó lenne majd ápolni Yuu szüleit, ha megöregszenek. 

Túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy Yoshikót elkényeztették. Gyerekként sok időt töltöttek együtt, és tekintettel arra, hogy a hozzá hasonló kami-gyerekek mindegyike fiú volt, őt is egynek vették maguk közül. Gyorsan futott, ügyesen mászott fára, és az sem zavarta, ha összekoszolja magát, vagy kócos lesz a haja. Az édesanyja csecsemőkorában elhunyt, és hiába voltak dajkái, legnagyobb hatással mégis az édesapja bírt a nevelésére. Rajongva szerették egymást, és hiába volt ugyan tucatnyi féltestvére, ő volt Atsushi összes gyermeke közül az, aki legközelebb állt a szívéhez.

Atsushi sosem nősült meg, és társat sem választott magának. Yoshiko anyja az első ágyasa volt, és a pletykák szerint azért nem tette a társává, mert meg akarta várni először, hogy fia születik-e. Idővel egyre több ágyast vett magához, akik sorra szülték neki a lányokat, és az utóbbi pár évben két különböző ágyasától is megkapta végül az áhított fiúgyermeket, de egyikük sem lehetett az örököse, mert mindketten doushinok voltak. Yuu szülei egymás között néha tréfálkoztak azon, hogy Atsushi addig nem adja fel, amíg egy suijin fia nem születik, de arra nagyon ügyeltek, hogy Yuu előtt ne tüntessék fel rossz színben a leendő apósát.

Így aztán Yuu leginkább a Kouyoutól hallott pletykákra támaszkodhatott. Mivel a két család fürdője igen közel volt egymáshoz, és egy-egy különleges alkalommal, nagyobb vendégségek idején átszalajtották egymás szolgálóit segíteni, az Ichino család alkalmazottai bejáratosak voltak Atsushi rezidenciájába, és olyasmit is láttak vagy hallottak, ami mindenki más előtt rejtve maradhatott.

Az udvarház egyik szárnyában éltek azok az ágyasok, akik gyermekkel ajándékozták meg a ház urát – itt élt Yoshiko is a saját dajkájával. A másik szárnyban azok az ágyasok kaptak helyet, akiknek még nem született gyerekük. Kouyou úgy hallotta, legalább tízen voltak, szinte kizárólag fiatal fiúk, akiket Atsushi a város szegényebb sorsú családjai közül, Izushiból, és néhány távolabbi városból választott magának. A szülőknek nem kellett hozományt fizetniük, sőt, Atsushi volt az, aki busásan meghálálta nekik, amiért rá bízzák a gyermeküket. Yuu akárhonnan is nézte, ez kimerítette a rabszolgaság fogalmát – annak ellenére is, hogy a szegénységben élő kamik második, harmadik, vagy sokadik doushin gyerekének valóban nem voltak jó esélyei az életre, hacsak nem születtek különösen szépnek, és egy jómódban élő suijin nem vetett rájuk szemet. A városban – amennyire Yuu tudta – nem akadt Atsushin kívül senki, aki háremet tartott volna, ezt csak a leggazdagabbak engedhették meg maguknak. 

Ahogy átértek az udvarházba, a bejárati ajtó előtt alvó fekete medve felemelte a fejét. Gazdája közeledtére morgott vagy prüszkölt egyet – olyan hang volt, amivel leginkább a bosszúságát fejezte ki, amiért meg kell mozdulnia. Atsushi előtt egy szolgálólány elhúzta az ajtót, és beljebb tessékelte Yuu-t az előtérbe. Ahogy a keskeny lépcsőházon felfelé indultak, Yuu orrát megcsapta Atsushi erőteljes testszaga: szinte kaparta a torkát. Nem egyszerűen izzadtságszag volt, sokkal inkább parfümre hasonlított, de Yuu biztos volt benne, hogy a bőre alól jön, és nem olyasmiből származik, amit magára hintett. Meglehet, a sárkányok jellegzetes szaga volt, amit eddig sosem vett észre.

\- Na és, megtaláltad már a mamonódat? – kérdezte Atsushi, hátra se fordulva a válla fölött, mintha ez egy mellékes ügy lenne – és tulajdonképpen az is volt, ahogy a kérdés is, hiszen nyilvánvalóan tudomása lett volna arról, ha Yuu igennel felelhetett volna.  
\- Még nem… - felelte Yuu félszegen, mire Atsushi nevetve ment tovább a lépcsőn.  
\- Ne aggódj emiatt. Minél idősebb vagy, amikor először találkozol vele, annál nagyobb és hatalmasabb állat lesz.  
\- Igazán? – kapta fel a fejét. Eddig még sosem tűnt fel neki, de a közelebbi ismeretségi körében élő suijineket számításba véve több valóságtartalma lehetett ennek az elméletnek, mint annak, hogy szerelembe kell esni hozzá.  
\- Én idősebb lehettem nálad is, amikor Kuma megszólított. Egyszerűen bejött az udvarunkba, és rám dörrent, azt követelve, hogy adjak neki enni… - nevetett újra Atsushi.

Yuu ettől most kivételesen megnyugodott, és megkönnyebbült attól, hogy legalább a menyasszonya édesapja nem őt okolja a késői éréséért.

Yoshiko lakosztályának ajtaját a dajkája nyitotta ki a két férfi előtt. Az idős hölgy ember létére is olyan jelenléttel és tekintéllyel bírt, hogy Yuu soha nem mert még tréfálkozni se vele: egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy a szigorú tekintetű matróna semmitől sem riadna vissza, hogy megvédje az elsőszülött leány erényét. Ahogy beléptek a hatalmas, tágas szobába, Yoshiko felállt az asztala mellől, és apró léptekkel – amennyire a szűk kimonója engedte – eléjük sietett.

\- Aoi, de örülök! – lelkendezett, és egyszerűen a nyakába ugrott, hogy megölelje a fiút. Az apja nem tiltakozott a gesztus ellen, de amikor a lánya túl sokáig csimpaszkodott a vőlegényébe, halkan, de erélyesen rászólt:  
\- No, most már elég volt.  
\- De apukám! – fogta nyafogósra a hangját a lány. – Szinte sose látom, hát meg sem ölelhetem? Úgyis nemsokára oda fogok költözni hozzájuk, nem igaz?  
\- És akkor aztán addig ölelgetheted, amíg össze nem törnek a bordái… - mosolygott Atsushi.

Leültek a szoba közepén álló asztal mellé, Atsushi pedig távolabb foglalt helyet egy nagy, puha párnán az ablak mellett, hallótávolságon belül, de azért biztosítva némi magánszférát a fiataloknak. Yoshiko kibontotta a kimonót, és örömében ismét megölelte Yuu-t, amíg a teával és süteménnyel visszatérő dajkája egy torokköszörüléssel nem figyelmeztette, hogy ezt nem illik. Yuu ugyan kicsit feszengett, miközben két árgus, figyelő szempár leste minden mozdulatát, de Yoshikót annyira boldoggá tette a jelenléte, hogy nem is törődött a közönségükkel. Meglehet, ő már megszokta, hogy sosincs egyedül.

Yoshiko nagyon szép lány volt, ezt Yuu is elismerte, de a jelenlétében sosem érzett mást puszta barátságnál, esetleg gyengédségnél. Élénk tekintettel figyelte mindig Yuu arcát – szerencsére nem örökölte az édesapja sárkányszemeit – és őszintén mosolygott rá, néha hozzáért a combjához, vagy a kezét Yuu kézfejére tette, de Yuu nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ennél több történjen köztük. Az apja ugyan felvilágosította róla, hogy felnőttként egészen máshogy fog tekinteni majd a doushinokra, máshogyan fogja érzékelni az illatukat, és más gondolatok és vágyak születnek majd a fejében, de ez Yuu természetétől merőben távoli és elvont dolognak tűnt.

Késő délelőtt aztán elnézést kért mindenkitől, és felállt az asztal mellől, hogy elinduljon haza. Yoshiko lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és követelte, hogy maradjon, az édesapja pedig meghívta magukhoz ebédre, de Yuu illedelmesen hárított, és az otthoni feladataira hivatkozva megpróbált minél hamarabb elszelelni. Atsushi visszakísérte a főbejárathoz, majd mosolyogva útjára bocsátotta a fiút – Yuu pedig alig várta, hogy végre hazaérjen. Úgy érezte, Atsushi illata, ami körbelengte az egész szobát, beterítette őt is, és minden apró pórusa megtelt vele. Épp akkor ért vissza a fogadóhoz, amikor Reita becipelte az új szállóvendég csomagjait, a szülei pedig az ajtóban állva, mélyen meghajolva fogadták az idegent. Yuu odasietett hozzájuk, beállt Dai mellé, és ő is meghajolt. Csak amikor kiegyenesedett, akkor nézte meg jobban magának, ki is az új vendég.

A férfi Iwagami Tatsuro volt, a híres kiotói író-festőzseni.


	5. Első fejezet / V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben különleges vendég érkezik Kaminoba.

A Jizou-fürdőben az elmúlt évszázadok során mindenféle kami megfordult már, és akadt köztük néhány, aki óriási hatalom vagy vagyontömeg birtokosa volt – de Iwagamihoz hasonló híresség egy sem. A városban nagyon hamar híre ment az érkezésének – és nyilván sokan azt találgatták, miért pont Kaoruék panziójában szállt meg, miközben akadt volna ennél előkelőbb és nagyvonalúbb szállás is.

Az egyterű étteremben egy gombostűt nem lehetett leejteni, noha éppen alig járt vendég a városkában a téli szezon végén. A helyiek voltak kíváncsiak leginkább az idegenre, aki egymaga ült az egyik sarokasztalnál, és fásult arccal ette a hajdinatésztás levest. Úgy tűnt, nem hogy nem igazán zavarja, nem is érdekli a bámészkodók tömege. Yuu kivitt az asztalához egy üveg szakét és egy kis csészét hozzá, de a művész elkapta a csuklóját, ahogy az asztalra tette.  
\- Nagyobb nincs? – kérdezte, fel sem pillantva a leveses táljából.  
\- P-pohár? – habogta Yuu zavartan.  
\- Is… - nézett fel vigyorogva Tatsuro.  
\- Mindjárt megnézem… - fordult el zavartan Yuu, és visszaszaladt a konyhába. Iwagami Tatsuro, ha egyszer ránézett valakire, az olyan volt, mintha lecsupaszította volna az embert – először csak a ruháitól, aztán a bőrétől, és a húsától is. Yuu meg volt róla győződve, hogy Tatsuro tekintete egészen az ember csontvázáig képes hatolni.

Amíg a konyhában Dai egy olyan kiöntőt keresett, amibe nem szentségtörés szakét tölteni, Yuu hangosan is megfogalmazta ezt a gondolatát. Dai, aki a konyhaasztalra állított sámlin egyensúlyozva próbált levenni egy kínai kancsót a szekrény tetejéről, a válla fölött odavetette neki:  
\- Persze, hogy belát a bőröd alá! Elvégre festő, és testeket rajzol. Ismeri a csontozatot meg az izmokat…  
\- Nem, apa, nem így értettem… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét, majd odakapott, és megragadta a háromlábú sámlit, mielőtt az készült volna eldőlni. – Van valami eszelős a tekintetében.  
\- Azért, mert művész. A művészek mindannyian eszelősek egy kicsit. Kapd el, Yuu!

A kínai kancsót az utolsó pillanatban kapta el a nyakánál, aztán mosta el gyorsan a dézsában, mielőtt Reita megtöltötte volna szakéval. Yuu jobb híján egy porcelán teáscsészét vitt magával szakéscsésze helyett, amikor visszament a vendégek közé. Legnagyobb meglepetésére az illusztris vendégük asztalánál ült még valaki, és ahogy közeledett hozzájuk, a mellette valamit rágcsáló tanuki látványából rájött, hogy Sugizo bácsikája az.

\- Meghoztam az italt… - tette le a kancsót, és a teáscsészét Tatsuro elé, de zavarba jött, amikor a bácsikájára nézett. – Ühm…  
\- Nekem jó lesz a kisebb csészében is… - mosolygott rá Sugizo. – Idehoznád apád samiszenjét?  
\- De… - már épp készült azt mondani, hogy Iwagami urat esetleg zavarhatja a jelenléte, és ránézett a vendégre, valamiféle megerősítést várva, de az csak karba font kézzel, álmosan bámulta a kínai kancsót. Sugizo kinyúlt érte, és töltött neki.  
\- Bácsikám, te... ismered a művész urat? – kérdezte bátortalanul, miközben igyekezett a legkevésbé sem tolakodóan viselkedni.  
\- Hogyne ismerném! – mosolygott Sugizo. – Hiszen én ajánlottam neki, hogy egy időre költözzön a városba...

Yuu, miközben a samiszenért indult, azon tűnődött, Sugizo bácsikája miért nem a saját fogadójában szállásolta el az ismerősét. Négyen is alig győzték a rendeléseket, ezért igyekezett minél hamarabb fordulni: felszaladt az emeletre, és a szülei szobájából elhozta a samiszent – már lefelé tartott a lépcsőn, amikor az édesapjának megakadt rajta a szeme.  
\- Yuu, hát te meg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru.  
\- Sugizo bácsi a samiszenedet kérte… - magyarázta, és már indult is a vendégek közé, így nem láthatta, hogy az apja a szemét forgatva felsóhajt.  
\- Ha ezek elkezdenek énekelni, sose mennek haza!

Kaorunak igaza lett: ahogy Sugizo pengetni kezdte a kis háromhúros hangszert, és belefogott egy tavaszváró dalba, a vendéglő megbolydult, mint a méhkas – az ajtóban felbukkant két újabb család, akiket kénytelenek voltak már a lépcsőre ültetni. Iwagami Tatsuro pedig mély, karcos hangján belefogott egy szomorú szerelmes dalba a szilvavirágról, és egy hajadonról, aki a közelgő esküvőjén és a lánysága elvesztésén kesereg. A zsivaj fokozatosan ült el, és egyszerre csak Yuu arra lett figyelmes, hogy mindenki lélegzetét visszatartva hallgatja a vendégüket. Annyira szép hangja volt, és annyira érzékletesen adta elő a történetet, hogy még a szülei kezében is megállt a munka, és odajöttek a vendégtér ajtajához, hogy jobban hallhassák az éneket.

Ahogy a dalnak vége lett, Tatsuro lehúzta az egész teáscsésze tartalmát, majd teletöltötte a barátja csészéjét, és – illik, vagy sem – a sajátját is. Sugizo közben halkan pengetett magában, kereste a hangokat a samiszenen, majd egyszerre csak eszébe jutott egy vidám, pattogós nóta, ezért hangosabban, időnként koppantva a hangszer gyíkbőr hasán, tovább játszott. Aztán sorra kerültek az egyre pikánsabb dalok is, mire néhány család, akik a gyerekeikkel együtt jöttek, nevetve és Kaorunak hálálkodva elindultak inkább haza, átadva az asztalukat az újabb és újabb érkezőknek.

Már elmúlt éjközép is, és Yuu úgy érezte, bele fog ájulni az ágyába. A hasfájása hullámokban tört rá, és néha megtorpant, leguggolt, hogy enyhítsen a fájdalmán, miután tovább hordta volna fel az italokat. Amikor már az utolsó néhány vendég is menni készült, köztük a bácsikája is, az édesapja kint a konyhában összeadta a számlákat – nem volt könnyű kiszámolni, hogy egy nem rendeltetésszerűen használt kancsóba hány kis üveg szaké fért. Sugizo persze mindig bőségesen többet hagyott náluk, hiába is tiltakozott Dai, amikor az erszényt a kezébe nyomta – de Tatsuro még mindig a sarokban ült, falfehér arccal, és ugyanolyan unott kifejezéssel nézett maga elé, mint az este kezdetén. Yuu kapta a feladatot, hogy udvariasan feltessékelje a szobájába, és közölje vele a fogyasztása árát.

\- Hozhatok még valamit? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Tatsuro felkapta a fejét – mintha csak ekkor vette volna észre a jelenlétét.  
\- Egy kis rákláb még férne belém… - vakarta meg az állán a kis szakállat. – De a konyha már gondolom bezárt…  
\- Már csak holnap kapunk friss rákot, elnézést kérek… - hajolt meg Yuu. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy meddig marad nálunk?  
\- Meg.

Yuu elképesztő módon zavarba jött attól, ahogy Tatsuro végignézett rajta. Ezután hosszas hallgatás következett.  
\- És… - fogott bele újra bátortalanul - …meddig szándékozik megszállni nálunk?  
\- Fogalmam sincs… - vonta meg a vállát. – Amíg jól érzem magam. Miért?

Yuu azon tűnődött, hogy vajon a fővárosi népek mindannyian ennyire furcsák, vagy csak azok, akik művészek is, és Iwagami úr furcsaságát vajon a két dolog közül melyik okozza. Mindig udvarias volt a vendégekkel, hiszen ebben a közegben nőtt fel, természetesen jött neki az illem és a hagyomány. Yuu világképében az olyan kamiknak, mint Tatsuro, egyszerűen nem volt meg a helyük.  
\- Csak azt szeretném tudni… - sütötte le zavartan a szemét - …hogy a vacsoráját és az italokat külön kívánja-e rendezni? Mert ha rövid ideig marad nálunk, akkor hozzá is írhatjuk a számlájához…

Tatsuro erre szórakozott arckifejezéssel nézett rá, és kinyújtotta felé az egyik kezét, majd hosszú körmű mutatóujjával intett, hogy Yuu jöjjön közelebb. Ahogy lehajolt, a vendég halkan, de annál határozottabban odasúgta neki:  
\- Az én ma esti számlám már rendezve lett.  
\- Oh… - Yuu zavarba jött, mert nem tudott róla, hogy Sugizo bácsikája fizette volna ki mindkettejük helyett. - Mindjárt kiszaladok a konyhába, és ellenőrzöm…  
\- Fölösleges… - mosolyodott el Tatsuro. – Mi is a neved?  
\- Aoinak hívnak… - felelte, és kezdett aggódni, mire megy ki majd ez a beszélgetés. Ismerte az olyan részegeket, akik mindig megpróbálták kimagyarázni magukat, de Iwagami Tatsuro egyáltalán nem tűnt ittasnak vagy szétszórtnak.  
\- Nos, Aoi… - húzta ki magát, majd a feje fölé nyújtózkodott, akár egy macska. – Ez a sok ember itt… akik mind azért jöttek, hogy engem bámuljanak, később meg azért maradtak és ittak-ettek tovább, hogy engem hallgassanak… ők adták össze a vacsorám és a szakém árát. Igazából a te kedves családodnak kellene fizetnie azért, hogy itt szállok meg.

Yuu azonnal rájött, hogy Sugizo bácsikája miért nem a saját fogadójában szállásolta el Iwagami urat – jóllehet, az este tényleg szépen hozott a konyhára, de ez még senkit nem mentesít a kötelezettségei alól. Tudta, hogyha üres kézzel megy vissza a szüleihez, akkor azt nagyon meg fogja bánni később, de fogalma sem volt arról, mit mondhatna vagy tehetne még. Tatsuro a zavarát látva egyszerre csak megenyhült, és elmosolyodott.  
\- Ne vágj már ilyen gyászos képet… írd csak hozzá a számlámhoz. Minden itt töltött ötödik nap után egyenlítek majd.  
\- Köszönöm szépen… - hajolt meg szégyenében Yuu, amiért ilyen könnyen rászedték. A férfi erre nevetett, majd feltápászkodott, és jóval Yuu feje fölé tornyosulva újra kihúzta magát, mielőtt felsétált az emeleti szobájába, hogy lepihenjen.

Reitával kettesben még hosszú ideig mosogattak és törölgettek, felmosták a vendégteret, és végül úgy döntöttek, hogy a konyhát inkább reggel korán megcsinálják, mielőtt Kaoru és Dai szóvá tehetnék az állapotát. Rei alig állt már a lábán – nem volt olyan állóképessége, mint a kamiknak, hiába igyekezett minden tőle telhetőt megtenni. Yuu végül elküldte inkább, hogy pihenjen le, és ő maga vitte ki a mosogatólét a hátsó kertbe, hogy a csatornába öntse. Miközben a vödrökkel bíbelődött, úgy érezte, valaki vagy valami figyeli őt – körülnézett, de a hátsó kertben már alig világítottak a lámpák, és a hold éppen csak kerekedni kezdett: alig lehetett látni.

\- Ki az? Ki van ott? – szólította meg rémülten a sötétséget, mire egy halk hang zavartan magyarázni kezdett:  
\- Ne haragudj, Yuu… Kai vagyok. Csak láttam valakit az udvaron, és csodálkoztam, ki járkál erre ilyen későn. Nem megijeszteni akartalak, csak azt hittem, épp egy betörőt csípek fülön…

Yuu odaállt a kerítés mellé, és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy átlásson fölötte: tényleg Kai-kun volt, a csengettyűs végű botjával a kezében. A fekete hajával, és a fekete papi ruháiban annyira beleolvadt az éjszakába, hogy így is szinte csak a hangjáról, és a botja végén fénylő ezüstös, néma csengőkről ismerte fel.

Kai egyidős lehetett vele és Kouyou-val, de Yuu nem tudhatta biztosan, mert ugyan együtt jártak iskolába, de sosem játszhattak együtt – a családjukat a városban mindenki félelemmel vegyes távolságtartással kezelte. Kai családjában minden elsőszülött _yama_ lett, ez a kamik között egy igen magas rangnak számított, komoly felelősséggel és nehéz munkával, amire csak kevesen képesek, kevesebben, mint amennyien alkalmasak rá.

A yamák a halál világi helytartói voltak, és úgy szolgálták, ahogy a bábák az életet: ezek a köldökzsinórt vágták el, a yamák pedig az élet fonalát. Ők látogatták meg a haldoklókat, a súlyos betegeket, sebesülteket, vagy olthatatlan halálvággyal küzdőket, és koppantották háromszor a földhöz a botjukat, amelyen ekkor, és csak ekkor összecsilingeltek a csengettyűk – a harmadik koppantásra azután a lélek eltávozott, a test pedig üres vázként maradt hátra. Mint minden, ami a halállal kapcsolatos – a hentesmunkák, a bőrcserzés, a halottmosdatás és temetkezés – tisztátalan dolognak számított, hiába látta be mindenki a szükségességét ezeknek a tevékenységeknek. Az emberek hálásak voltak az ilyen munkákért, de mégis megbélyegezték azokat, akik kötődtek hozzájuk. Yuu ezt a kettősséget sosem értette, és már gyerekként is igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy nem játszhatnak együtt Kai-kunnal – főként azért, mert még az embergyerekektől sem tiltották el soha. Emlékezett Kai-ra az iskolából, és miután az édesapja örökébe lépett a hivatásában, a fiatal yama sem feledkezett meg arról, hogy Yuu mindig előítéletek nélkül, kedvesen bánt vele.

\- Hogyhogy ilyen későn még dolgozol? – kérdezte Kai, és ő is lábujjhegyre állt, noha kicsivel magasabb volt Yuu-nál, de jobban akart látni.  
\- Hajnalig tele voltunk vendéggel… - felelte, és a kézfejével megtörölte a homlokát. – Mindenki ide csődült, hogy lássák Iwagami urat.  
\- Ó, szóval igaz a hír, nálatok lakik? – kérdezte izgatottan Kai. – Na és, milyen ember? Olyan sziporkázó a humora, mint a könyveiben? És mindig viccelődik?  
\- Én nem olvastam tőle még egyetlen könyvet sem… - vonta meg a vállát Yuu. – Mindenesetre inkább gonoszkodó, mint szórakoztató. Sosem tudom, hogy mikor viccel, és mikor beszél komolyan.  
\- Akkor pont olyan, mint a regényei! – kuncogott Kai-kun. – Milyen izgalmas egyéniség lehet!  
\- Én épp hogy fásultnak és unottnak látom… - húzta a száját. – Egész este ült a sarokban, egy szót sem szólt, ha éppen nem italt rendelt, aztán megérkezett Yune bácsikám, odakérette apám samiszenjét, és akkor elkezdtek zenélni meg énekelni.  
\- Az biztos nagyon szép lehetett! Milyen a hangja? – lelkendezett Kai, mire Yuu majdnem elnevette magát az izgatottságán.  
\- Tudod mit? – kérdezte mosolyogva. – Gyere el holnap este, és akkor hallhatod a saját füleddel. Hátha megint addig issza a szakét teáscsészéből, amíg pajzán nótákat nem kezd el énekelni…  
\- Olyan szívesen mennék… - szusszant egyet sajnálkozva Kai. – De tudod, ha én beteszem valahová a lábam, akkor minden más vendég elszelel…

Yuu elszégyellte magát, amiért megfeledkezett róla, hogy a yamák nem éppen szívesen látott vendégek a fürdőkben és a vendéglőkben. Hogy kiköszörülje a csorbát, gyorsan megjegyezte:  
\- Akkor csak sétálj erre hátra, kinyitom neked a hátsó ablakot!  
\- Az nagyon kedves lenne tőled… - mosolyodott el Kai. – Ha épp nincs más dolgom, majd erre járok, és figyelni fogom az ablakot.  
\- És te hogyhogy ilyen későn még az utcán vagy? – kérdezte Yuu, majd legszívesebben barackot nyomott volna a saját fejére, hogy hogyan lehet ilyen tapintatlan, hiszen nyilvánvalóan nem esti sétára indult, hanem a dolgát végezni.  
\- Yamasakiékhoz megyek... – felelte sóhajtva. – Nem tudom, hogy siessek-e egyáltalán vagy sem. A nagymama már egész télen betegeskedett, le van gyengülve, elfáradt… ő már nagyon vár. A családja viszont… hát gondolhatod…  
\- Igen… - bólintott Yuu. – Ez sosem egyszerű. De hát így lesz mindenkinek a legjobb, nem?  
\- És az élet megy tovább… - felelte mosolyogva, majd elfordult, és tovább sétált a szűk kis utcán. – Jó éjszakát! És köszönöm, hogy szóval tartottál egy kicsit, igazán jólesett!  
\- Én is örültem! – szólt utána Yuu, nem túl hangosan, nehogy a szomszédokat fellármázza. Felfordította a vödröket és a dézsát, hogy hagyja őket kicsöpögni-megszáradni reggelig, majd felment a szobájába, és végighevert a futonján.

Hiába volt fáradt, és hiába érezte magát annyira levertnek a hasában nem szűnő, pulzáló fájdalomtól mégsem tudott elaludni. Mintha az éjszaka megannyi nesze, a padlódeszkák ropogásai, és a cserepeket megfújó esti szellő mind ott dörömböltek volna a fején belül, egy elcsitíthatatlan hangorkán tombolt benne. Valami végtelenül nyugtalanította, de ő maga sem tudta, hogy mi – valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan hiányérzet. Ide-oda forgolódott, és mire hajnal közeledtére elnyomta volna az álom, már úgy érezte, szinte reggel van, és kelhet is fel dolgozni. Végül csak elaludt, és álmában valami meleg, gömbölyű dolgot látott, ami ott lebegett előtte, és amit szeretett volna megérinteni, magához ölelni, de az a dolog mindig elszökdécselt tőle. Yuu úgy érezte, ha végre a keze közé foghatná, akkor minden helyreállna a világban – álmában rájött, hogy az a kerek kis labdacs az a valami, amit ha megkaparinthatna, az üressége egyszerre teljességgé változna.

 _Mi lehetett az a fényes, meleg golyóbis?_ – tűnődött magában félálomban, amikor egyszerre csak megérezte, hogy valaki az ébrenlétbe szólongatja. Nem akarta otthagyni azt a puha és megnyugtató álmot, és nem akarta, hogy egy újabb nehéz nap kezdődjön el – de a reggel átszippantotta őt a való világba, és csalódottan ugyan, de kénytelen volt újra kinyitni a szemét, és lerúgni magáról a takaróját. Az élet Kamino városában ugyanúgy ment tovább, mintha egyetlen nap sem telt volna el – csak a napsugár sütötte melegebben az ablakokat, és egy szúnyogásítással rövidebbek lettek az éjszakák minden egyes nap.

Közeledett az igazi tavasz.


	6. Második fejezet / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben idegen illatok terjengenek a levegőben.

Olyan hirtelen köszöntött be az új évszak, mintha valaki az éjszaka leple alatt átfestette volna az egész várost: a barna földhányásokat üde zöldre, a fák fekete ágait halvány rózsaszínre, a patak sötét holdezüst vizét átlátszóan fehérre. Kaoru szokásához híven végigjárta az egész házat, kinyitott ajtót-ablakot, és elégedetten szemlélte, ahogy Reita kötelességtudóan söpri az utcát. Halkan azért megjegyezte volna, hogy utána majd a tornácot is mossa fel – de Reita mindig tudta a dolgát, sosem kellett figyelmeztetni a teendőire.

Ahogy a reggelinél ültek, Kaoru orrát kaparni kezdte valami. Megszagolta a savanyított retket, hátha az ecet dolgozott túl sokat, és az ősszel eltett zöldség már nem volt teljesen ehető – de csak annyit ért el, hogy az orra immár az ecettől dugult el, és nem érzett vele semmit.  
\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Dai, de Kaoru csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Éreztem egy idegen szagot… - felelte, majd megvonta a vállát.  
\- Lehet, hogy kintről jött… - evett tovább Dai komótosan. – Elvégre kezdődik a párzási időszak…  
\- Ne is emlegesd… - morrant magában Kaoru.

Már épp készült volna kissé rosszízűen befejezni a mondatot, amikor egyszerre csak geták kopogását hallották az utca felől, majd egy fojtott káromkodást, ahogy valaki belerúg a lábával a terasz lépcsőjébe.

Kaoru úgy folytatta volna a mondandóját: „biztos megint ide jön az az idegesítő bátyád, és itt rontja majd a levegőt hetekig” – de ezzel csak az ördögöt festette a falra. Egy alacsony, slamposan felvett kimonót viselő alak csörtetett végig az étkező ablakai előtt, majd elhúzta az egyik táblát, és benézett rajta.  
\- Reggeliztek? – kérdezte, mintha nem lenne egyértelmű. – Kaphatok én is?  
\- Persze, Haido… - felelte Kaoru pikírten. – Gyere csak be. Ülj le, egyél-igyál, fürödj meg, válassz egy jukatát, vackolj be az egyik emeleti szobába…  
\- Jajj, Kao, olyan édes vagy, én nem is tudom, hová lennék nélkületek! – mondta, ügyet sem vetve Kaoru élcelődésére. Fogta magát, és egyszerűen csak bemászott az ablakon, majd leült Yuu mellé az asztalhoz.

Haid volt Yuu egyetlen igazi nagybátyja, Dai révén – de sosem álltak különösebben közel egymáshoz. Haid ugyanis nem szerette a gyerekeket, és nem is született neki soha – hogy melyik volt előbb, az eredendő ellenszenve a gyermekek iránt, vagy a tény, hogy sosem lehetett sajátja, és ezért megutálta másokéit is, azt senki sem tudta, még Dai sem. A helyzet valamennyit javult, mióta Yuu felnőtt, de Haid számára még mindig felfoghatatlan volt, hogy az öccsének van egy lassan házasuló korba érő fia. Az ő fejében Yuu nem volt azonos azzal a kisgyerekkel, akit az öccse a nyakában cipelt, és megtörölte a csöpögő orrát. Inkább úgy kezelte most is, mintha Dai mellett lenne egy második, fiatalabb öccse is, és pont így is beszélt vele.

\- Na mi van, Aoi? – kérdezte, miközben rizst és halat tömött a szájába. – Mi ez a nagy némaság?  
\- Hajnalig fent voltam az új vendég miatt… - felelte Yuu, és elnyomott egy félig megformált ásítást, amint észrevette magán Kaoru rosszalló pillantását.  
\- Oh, Iwagami Tatsuro! – sóhajtott fel ábrándosan, majd hadarva hozzáfűzte: - Egy pillanatra láttam ám az ablakból, amikor végigment az utcán! Micsoda vonzó férfi! És hallottam, egész este énekelt, miközben Sugi kísérte? Igaz ez, Dai?  
\- Sőt, egész éjszaka… - felelte egykedvűen az öccse.  
\- Annyira látni akartam! – sóhajtott, majd leengedte a rizsestálat és a pálcikáit, és álmodozva kinézett az ablakon. – Hátha meglátott volna, és a modelljének választ… és lefest minden létező obszcén pózban, amiben csak lehet!  
\- Haid! – szólt rá Dai ingerülten. Nem akarta azt mondani, hogy az ő családjában senki nem kíváncsi a bátyja obszcén pózaira, ezért türelemre intette magát, és inkább csak annyit mondott: - Aoi még gyerek, ne beszélj előtte ilyenekről.  
Haid vállat vont, majd odavetette:  
\- Ha eddig nem volt fogalma az ilyesmiről, pár hónapon belül majd a menyasszonykája úgyis felvilágosítja…

Erre aztán – rá nem jellemző módon – Kaoru kezdett el magában kuncogni. Yuu lesütötte a szemét és elpirult, Dai pedig csak még jobban megbotránkozott a testvére viselkedésén.  
\- Ha nem látnád, éppen eszünk! – jegyezte meg félhangosan, de a bátyjáról ez is könnyedén lepergett.  
\- Nem kell ennyire mellre szívni, hiszen akkor is prűdek vagytok, amikor nem esztek…  
\- Haid! – dörrent rá Daisuke. – Ha nem viselkedsz, idehívom a férjed, és hazavitetlek vele!

Ez a fenyegetés végül használt. Yuu érdeklődve nézte, ahogy a nagybátyja zavartalanul eszik tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna. Sajnálatos módon nem csak a családjukban, hanem az egész városban köztudomású volt, hogy a kapcsolatuk szentesítése a társával mekkora hiba volt. Ha bárki a szerelmi házasság ellen igyekezett érvelni a gyerekei előtt – és ez alól Yuu sem volt kivétel – akkor Haidot és Gakutót hozta fel intő példának.

A Sato család fürdője a főtér mellett állt, rálátással a piacra, és a forgalmas észak-déli útra, amely a tengert kötötte össze a fővárossal. Haid volt az elsőszülött, Daisuke négy évvel utána látta meg a napvilágot, de aki csak rájuk nézett, fordítva gondolta: mindig Dai volt a felelősségteljesebb, megfontoltabb, a magasabb, erősebb, határozottabb kiállású. Daisukét suijinnek nevelték, ezért hiába ő volt a fiatalabb, őt tekinették a fürdő örökösének - Haid pedig úgy érezte, a másodlagos szerepe az öröklési rendben felhatalmazza őt arra, hogy azt válasszon társául, akit csak megszeret.

Amikor még kamaszkorában a szüleivel együtt Izushiba ment kabukit nézni, fülig beleszeretett az egyik színészbe. Jóllehet, nagyon ritkán volt alkalma látni, de annál több ideje volt álmodozni róla, így egy egész kis világot épített fel maguk köré a képzeletében, amelyben boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak. Imádatának tárgya, Kamui Gakuto olyan színész volt, akinek az ambíciója messze túlszárnyalta a tehetségét. A fővárosba eljutni és ott kisebb szerepekben, éhbérért boldogulni, nem illett a személyiségéhez: inkább egy vidéki színház ünnepelt sztárja lett, aki naponta kapta lelkes rajongóitól az őt dicsőítő leveleket és csecsebecséket. Volt fogalma róla, hogy kicsoda Haid, a fesztiválok időszakában a társulata többször is fellépett Kaminoban, és ismerte a város gazdag, prominens családjait, akik előszeretettel látták őt vendégül. A kicsi, mosolygós, elegáns arcú doushin fiú aztán egyszerre csak felnőtté vált, és amikor a tavaszi napéjegyenlőség ünnepén újra találkoztak, Haid bódító illata úgy ereszkedett az elméjére, mint egy sötétítőfüggöny. Hogy pontosan hogyan és mi történt, arra már mindenki máshogyan emlékszik, de a kínos és kompromittáló eset után Gakuto kénytelen volt összekötni az életét Haiddal. Ezt azóta már mindketten megbánták.

Gaku nem volt éppen ideális társ, egyszerűen hiányzott belőle minden olyan jellemvonás, amely gondoskodóvá, magabiztossá és erőssé tehette volna. Naphosszat azon kesergett, hogy Haid tönkretette a karrierjét, és bárki is jött a fogadójukba, hosszasan ecsetelte neki, hogy milyen fényes jövő várt volna rá, ha a sorsa másként alakul - sokszor mindezt Haid füle hallatára. Ami Haidot illeti, ő is igen hamar ráeszmélt, hogy a vágyott nagy szerelem helyett csak egyetlen dolog vár rá: a méla undor, egymás messzire elkerülése, és negyedévente, amikor beköszöntött a nászidőszak, egy húzd meg – ereszd meg játék, amiben akár akartak, akár nem, részt kellett venniük.

Dai egyszer elmagyarázta Yuu-nak – igaz, akkor még jóval fiatalabb volt, és így nem részletezte túlságosan – hogy a társak csak egymás illatát találják vonzónak, és senki másét. Még ha nem is akarnak hűségesek lenni egymáshoz, nincs más választásuk, mert a természet ezt már elrendezte. Ráadásul a nászidőszak közeledtével akkor is vágytak egymás közelségére és érintésére, ha éppenséggel a pokolba kívánták a másikat. Így aztán Haid, amikor érezte, hogy lassan közeledik az idő, egyszerűen elrohant otthonról, hogy ne kelljen a társával együtt hálnia. Egyetlen szerelmes gondolat sem maradt már a fejükben, és egyikük sem vágyott már a másikkal való együttlétre, de nem volt más választásuk.

Így aztán Haid minden évszakban néhány hetet az öccse és a sógora fogadójában töltött, egészen addig a pillanatig, amikor annyira rá nem tört a kívánás, hogy haza nem rohant, csak hogy egymásnak essenek Gakutóval és úgy üzekedjenek, mintha ők lennének az utolsó pár a világon, akiknek újra be kell majd népesíteniük. Szerencséjükre – vagy szerencsétlenségükre – sosem született gyermekük, és bár erről hangosan Yuu családjában sosem beszéltek otthon, kész tényként kezelték, hogy a Sato-fürdőt is ő és a leszármazottai öröklik majd. Yuu sosem gondolt bele, hogy mekkora vagyon is száll majd rá idővel – Kaoru tudatosan szerény körülmények között nevelte a fiát, és hiába engedhettek volna meg maguknak jobb életet, ő elsősorban munkára és tisztességre akarta tanítani Yuu-t. Olyan férfivé akarta formálni, aki tiszta szívvel és minden erejével a családja boldogulásán fáradozik.

Épp ezért nőtt napról napra jobban a dühe, ahogy Yuu még mindig nem találta meg a mamonóját. Amit az életről tudni kell és érdemes, azt össze lehet kaparni mások ismereteiből is, de Kaoru tudta, hogy ez messze nem ugyanaz. Egy segítő szellemre azért van szükség, hogy a suijin férfi magától is rájöjjön ezekre a titkokra, és megértse a világ működését. Vannak dolgok, amiket nem lehet hallomásból, mendemondákból, vagy könyvekből megtanulni: a párválasztás is ilyen. Nem szeretett volna egy idegen füle hallatára újabb leckét adni a fiának, így csak annyit mondott:  
\- Yuu, te most reggeli után elindulsz ki az irtásra, és addig nem akarlak itthon látni, amíg meg nem találod azt a nyamvadt állatot. Legyen az egy cickány, vagy veréb, felőlem lehet akár egy giliszta is, de üres kézzel nem állíthatsz haza. Értetted, amit mondtam?

Dai kezében megállt az evőpálcika: Kaorut ilyen szigorúnak, szinte szívtelennek még sosem látta eddig. Pontosan tudta, hogy ez nem az a pillanat, amikor vitába kellene szállnia vele, így csak részvétteljesen a fiukra nézett, és lágyan annyit mondott csak:  
\- Csomagolok neked egy kis elemózsiát.

Yuu ránézett a szülőapjára – az édesapjához már nem mert odafordulni – és némán bólintott csak. Tisztában volt vele, hogy most már eredményeket kell felmutatnia, és hiába is magyarázkodott volna, hogy ő vétlen a mulasztásaiban, ez nem változtatott volna a tényeken.

Épp az előtérben öltözködött, amikor a vendégük, Iwagami úr lesétált az emeletről, hogy megreggelizzen.  
\- Mi ez az isteni illat? – szimatolt a levegőbe, majd kérdőn Yuu-ra nézett.  
\- Apám tornyosházú csigát készít önnek… - felelte zavartan Yuu. – Annak van egy jellegzetes illata.  
\- Meglehet… - mosolyodott el titokzatosan a férfi.

Yuu zavartan összezárta magán a kabátját, felmarkolta a kendőbe kötött uzsonnásdobozát, és elindult a nyugati erdők felé, keresztül a városon. Olyan érzése volt, mintha megannyi kíváncsi tekintet mind őt figyelné – és szinte hallotta, ahogy a folyómeder környékén rejtőzködő kappák mind őt gúnyolják a kuruttyolásukkal.

Egyszerre csak meglátott az utca közepén egy macskát: fekete volt, fehér mellényes, hótappancsos, és a bajszát kíváncsian mozgatta. Yuu szíve nagyot dobbant, és lassan közeledett az állathoz, nehogy elriassza. A macska kíváncsian, hunyorogva nézte, ahogy fél térdre ereszkedik előtte a fiú – Yuu magában pedig azt hajtogatta: _csak szólalj meg, csak szólalj meg, kérlek…_  
\- Most komolyan? Egy macska? – hangzott fel egyszerre egy gúnyos nevetés. Yuu felnézett – épp akkor, amikor az állat épp az ölébe ugrott, és a fejét a mellkasához kezdte dörgölni. A hang tulajdonosa nem más volt, mint Shinji, Kouyou bátyja.  
\- Miért ne lehetne egy macska a mamonóm? – kérdezte haragvó arccal Yuu, és megpróbálta letenni az állatot, hogy felegyenesedjen, de az valamiért nagyon jól érezte magát nála, és apró karmaival a ruhájába csimpaszkodott.  
\- Végül is, illene hozzád… - nevetett Shinji, majd feltartotta kicsit az orrát, és a levegőbe szimatolt. – De lehet, neked nem is egy mamonóra van szükséged… hanem valakire, aki gondoskodik az igényeidről… olyan a szagod, mint egy tüzelő doushinnak... 

Yuu ennél nagyobb arcátlanságot el sem tudott képzelni. Szíve szerint azonnal nekiment volna Shinjinek, a nyílt utcán – ha Kouyou nem bukkan fel, és nem csapja tarkón a saját testvérét.  
\- Hülye! – nyekkent egyet Shinji, és megpróbált visszaütni, de Kouyou magasabb volt nála, hosszabbak voltak a karjai, és könnyedén eltartotta magától. – Ezt megkeserülöd!  
\- Higgadj le! – kiabált rá Kouyou. – Tudod, kivel kötözködj legközelebb…

Shinji erre valóban megnyugodott, és egy vállrándítással tovább ment az utcán a piac felé – a válla fölött hátra nézett néha, hogy Kouyou jön-e utána.  
\- Rá se ránts… - mosolygott rá Yuu-ra. – Tudod, hogy mindig is egy tökkelütött volt…  
\- Én is meg tudom védeni magam, köszönöm… - vetette oda félvállról, majd sértetten tovább indult.

Kouyou egy pillanatig csak állt az utca közepén, és hol a távolodó Shinjire nézett, akinek segítenie kellett volna – hol pedig a távolodó Yuu alakját követette a szemével. A mamonója, Muji odaállt a lába mellé, és felpillantott rá, mire Kouyou tanácstalanul szemezett vele egy darabig.

Azután úgy döntött, inkább követi Yuu-t az erdőbe. 


	7. Második fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben minden megváltozik.

Hallotta, hogy Kouyou követi, de szándékosan nem lassította le a lépteit, csak azután, hogy kiértek a városból, és a hegyre felfelé vezető egyik ösvényre léptek – Yuu ment elöl, Kouyou mögötte, leghátul pedig Muji, a borz kullogott, és szaglászott kíváncsian körbe. Amikor kiértek az irtásra, Yuu egyszerűen csak fogta magát, leült egy kivágott fa törzsére, kicsomagolta a kendőből az ételhordó dobozt, és letette maga mellé. Néma felajánlása volt annak, hogy Kouyou egyen belőle nyugodtan.

Yuu csak ült, a karjaival átfonta a hasát, és mélyeket lélegzett. Legszívesebben ki sem mozdult volna az ágyából, olyan fáradtnak és lázasnak érezte magát. Ilyen betegen még világgá menni se lehet, gondolta, úgy meg különösen nem, hogy Kouyou épp most tünteti el az útravalóját. Pedig úgy érezte, neki innen el kellene mennie valahová, elrejtőznie, összehúzni magát egy kicsi, meleg labdává, és aludni következő tavaszig.  
\- Nincs hová mennem… - sóhajtotta, és felhúzott térdeire hajtotta a fejét.  
\- Én Kínába fogok menni… - mondta Kouyou, majd messzire köpte az ecetes szilva magját. – Már van egy kis pénzem, évek óta rakosgatom. A vendégek néha egészen nagylelkűek tudnak lenni…

Yuu bólintott. Néha ő is kapott aprópénzt, édességet, vagy egy-egy apró emléktárgyat, amit a gazdája nem akart már az elutazása után magával vinni, de Ichinóék fogadója sokkal nagyobb volt az övékénél, és sokkal több vendég is fordult meg náluk.  
\- Lehet, hogy már nyáron elindulok… - folytatta Kouyou, és magabiztosan elmosolyodott. – Dolgozhatok a hajón is, és akkor olcsóbban átérek a szárazföldre.  
\- Mit csinálnál Kínában? – dohogott Yuu. – A nyelvet sem beszéled…  
\- Azt megtanulnám hamar. Eleinte csak mosogatnék, rakodnék, takarítanék… ugyanazt csinálnám, mint itthon, de már a magam uraként. Idővel talán felvennének szakácsnak is. Aztán egyszer majd nyitok magamnak egy saját kifőzdét…

Yuu erre kénytelen volt elmosolyodni. Neki sosem voltak ehhez hasonló álmai, és korholta is az apja ezért eleget. De egész életében úgy érezte, neki már mindent eldöntöttek előre a feje fölött, és ezért fölösleges is lett volna saját terveket szövögetnie. Még csak nem is akart vágyni semmire, mert a vége minden vágyának ugyanaz lett volna: összeházasodni Yoshikóval, nevelni a gyerekeiket, vezetni a fogadót, és gondoskodni a szüleiről. Yuu szempontjából a szomszédos Izushi ugyanolyan messze volt az ő világától, mint Kína.

\- Azért majd néha küldj egy levelet Kínából… - mosolyodott el szomorúan, miközben Kouyoura nézett.  
\- Miért nem jössz velem? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben a szájába tömte az utolsó falat rizst is. Az üres dobozt visszakötötte a kendőbe, és áttette a másik oldalára, miközben közelebb húzódott a barátjához.  
\- Tudod, hogy miért nem… - sóhajtott szomorúan.  
\- Pedig te még szorgalmas is vagy… - mosolyodott el Kouyou. – Ketten többre vinnénk. Dolgozhatnánk hajókon is, matrózként…  
\- Ébredj fel, Kou… - vonta össze Yuu szigorúan a szemöldökét. – Ez úgysem fog megtörténni.

Összenéztek, és Kouyou kifürkészhetetlen pillantással szemlélte Yuu-t, mintha életében most látná először. Muji a lábához sétált, és morgott valamit – a maga borz-nyelvén talán volt is értelme a mondandójának, és Kouyou talán értette is… de Yuu nem. Azt sem értette, miért bámul rá úgy a barátja, mintha kísértetet látna. Aztán egyszerre csak – a pillanat műve volt az egész – Kouyou az egész törzsével felé fordult, megmarkolta Yuu két felkarját, szinte odaszorítva a kezeit a törzséhez, majd erővel lerántotta magával a földre, és fölé kerekedett. Yuu-nak nyikkanni sem maradt ideje, annyira váratlanul érte a mozdulat, és mire tiltakozhatott volna, a száját betapasztották egy csókkal.

Egy egész pillanatig habozott, hogy mit is kellene csinálnia – hazugság lett volna azt mondani, hogy nem esett jól neki Kouyou csókja. Egyszer-egyszer ugyan puszilkoztak Yoshikóval, még mielőtt az apja be nem záratta a szobájába, de ez most egészen más érzés volt: érezte, hogy szökik ki belőle az erő. A teste ösztönösen kezdte megadni magát, és vágyni valami többre, miközben a tudata sikítva tiltakozott az őt ért támadás ellen. Megpróbálta elhúzni a fejét, kapálózott kezével-lábával, és hiába tudta, hogy erősebb Kouyounál, hiába birkózta le korábban százszor is, most annyi ereje sem maradt, hogy karnyújtásnyira eltolja magától. Ettől aztán még inkább pánikba esett, és jobb híján – kétségbeesésében – erősen beleharapott Kouyou szájába.  
\- Mi az ördögöt művelsz?! – ripakodott rá, ám a hangja is sokkal gyengébben szólt, mint bármikor máskor. Üvölteni akart, és közben minden erejével próbálta ledobni magáról Kouyou testét, de semmit sem ért el vele.

A csók megszakadt ugyan, de a félelem csak tovább fokozódott benne, ahogy Kouyou arcára nézett: eltűnt róla minden józanság, éhes ragadozó-ábrázatot öltött, amiről a szavak és az érvek leperegnek. Az egyik karjával még mindig a földhöz szegezte, a másikkal pedig Yuu lába közé nyúlt, és erővel próbálta kifejteni a ruháiból. A kezeik versenyeztek egymással: Yuu próbálta magát eltakarni és visszasimítani a testére a kimonóját, Kouyou pedig már bőven alatta kutakodott, maga sem tudta, hogy mit keresve. Yuu szerette volna azt kiáltani, hogy hagyja abba, ő nem lány, ő nem lány, de amint bőr a bőrrel érintkezett, és Kouyou keze az ágyéka alá nyúlt, egyszerre csak érezte, hogy valami elpattan vagy kipukkan benne. A pillanat törtrésze alatt történt az egész, még a könny is kicsorrant a szeméből, amikor rájött, hogy Kouyou ujjai egy eddig ismeretlen testnyílásában kutatnak.  
\- Ez fáj! – kiáltott fel, mire minden megmerevedett körülötte. Akárha csak egy varázsigét mondott volna ki, amely megállítja az időt: Kouyou nem moccant, és az állatias kifejezést az arcán felváltotta az aggodalom.

Yuu kihasználta a pillanatot, és minden erejét összeszedve halántékon ütötte a barátját. Kouyou meg se nyekkent, noha ösztönösen odakapott a kezével, Yuu pedig azonnal hátrébb kúszott a földön, és riadtan tapogatózott valami után, amit fegyverként használhat: de sem egy kő, sem egy faág nem akadt a keze ügyébe. Kouyou döbbenten nézett le a bal kezére és a két véres ujjára, amivel kissé az arcát is összekente: láthatóan fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt.  
\- Mi a fene bajod van? – ripakodott rá Yuu, miközben a megtépett ruháival próbálta elfedni baját. – Hogy jut ilyesmi az eszedbe?  
\- Én… én nem tudom… - habogta Kouyou. – Egyszerűen csak… megéreztem a szagodat, és…  
\- A szagomat?! – méltatlankodott tovább Yuu. – Ennél valami hihetőbbet is kitalálhatnál!  
\- Most is érzem… - mondta zavartan, és óvatosan, hirtelen mozdulatok nélkül közelebb mászott Yuu-hoz a földön. – Vérzel…

Yuu valóban érezte, hogy valami meleg nedvesség borítja be a combjait, de nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy meggyőződhessen róla, mi az. Biztosra vette, hogy Kouyou erőszakkal megsértette vagy megvágta, és esze ágában nem volt közelebb engedni magához még egyszer.  
\- Hozzám ne érj! – kiáltott rá, amikor meglátta, hogy Kouyou szét akarja nyitni a lábait.  
\- Csak engedd, hogy megnézzem, mekkora a baj, te úgyse látod! – vakkantotta Kouyou, mire Yuu összeharapta az ajkait, és elfordította a fejét. Kénytelen volt engedni, mert valóban nem jutott eszébe ennél jobb megoldás.

Nagyon szégyellte magát, hogy Kouyou ilyen kiszolgáltatottan látja – mégis, egy mélyebb tudati szinten izgatta kicsit a dolog. Amennyire a szeme sarkából látta Kouyou arcát, úgy tűnt, a barátja is hasonló gondolatokkal küzd: egyszerre taszította és vonzotta, hogy közelebbről is megszemlélheti Yuu intim testtájait. Első ránézésre úgy tűnt, semmiben nem különbözik tőle: a nemi szerve tömzsibb volt, és láthatóan értékelte a figyelmet, mert kezdett megmerevedni, de amikor az ujjával kissé félrehúzta, nem csak Yuu rezzent össze az érintésétől, hanem ő maga is a látványtól.

\- Aoi… - köszörülte meg a torkát, és nézett fel a barátjára - _…te doushin vagy?_  
\- Hogy én? – hőkölt hátra Yuu, és annyira megdöbbent, hogy még elhúzódni is elfelejtett. – Nem, dehogy! Hogy jut ilyesmi az eszedbe?  
\- Hát nézd… - sütötte le Kouyou a tekintetét, és most először úgy tűnt, jobban zavarban van, mint Yuu. – Nem vagyok szakértője a témának, és nem láttam még ilyet korábban… de ez… nekem nagyon úgy néz ki, mint egy _szülőnyílás._ Legalábbis ha látnék egyet, ilyennek képzeném.  
\- H-hogyan? – habogta Yuu, és oda akart nyúlni, hogy kitapintsa a kezével, de Kouyou elkapta a csuklóját.  
\- Tiszta sár vagy, ne nyúlkálj oda, a végén még elkapsz valami fertőzést… - jegyezte meg halkan, mire Yuu csak még inkább kétségbeesett, és feltápászkodott a földről, hogy odasétáljon az irtást kettészelő patakhoz.

Ahogy a sárba ragadva megtalálta az egyik leesett getáját, Kouyou észbe kapott, és rájött, hogy segítenie kéne, úgyhogy odaugrott elé, és visszahúzta a lábára. Bár máskor Yuu zokon vette volna az ilyen viselkedést, de most annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogyha Kouyou nem fogja meg a könyökénél és nem támogatja el a vízig, akkor lépni sem tudott volna egyedül. A hír – vagyis inkább feltételezés – arról, hogy doushin lenne, egészen fejbevágta. Bele sem bírt gondolni mélyebben, inkább megmaradt a tagadás álláspontjánál, amíg nem győződött meg az ellenkezőjéről.

Azt csak tudta volna valaki, ha ő doushinnak születik? A szülei, vagy Kouyou édesanyja, aki dajkálta és szoptatta? Annak látszania kellett volna rajta, nem igaz? Miért nevelték volna hazugságban, ha tudták – és egy ilyen alapvető dolgot csak tudniuk kellett, nem igaz?

Letérdelt egy kőre a patak mellett, Kouyou pedig mellette fél térdre ereszkedett, és megmosta a kezét. Nem tette ugyan szóvá, de rettenetesen érezte magát amiatt, hogy fájdalmat okozott Yuu-nak, és esetlegesen kárt tett benne. Úgy érezte, ilyen rövid idő alatt is gyökeresen megváltozott a barátságuk, és hiába is tartotta még mindig magával egyenrangú félnek Yuu-t, egy egészen új érzés kezdett formálódni a szívében: a féltés.

Letépett egy darabot a kimonója ujjának béléséből, majd megnedvesítette kicsit, kétszer félbe hajtotta, és odaadta Yuu-nak – azt gondolta, mindkettejük számára így a legkevésbé kínos, ha saját magát takarítja le. Yuu óvatosan ért magához a ronggyal, de még a puha gyolcson keresztül is érezte, hogy valami itt nagyon megváltozott, és nem olyan, amilyennek lennie kéne.

 - Te jó ég… - szaladt ki a száján, azután elhallgatott. A feje kiürült, és egyetlen kérdés maradt már csak, ami ide-oda csapódott benne, mint a kamrába beszabadult rémült kismadár: - Most mi lesz?  
\- Először is, hazaviszlek a szüleidhez… - jelentette ki Kouyou. – Idekint nem vagy biztonságban. Bárki, aki megérzi a szagodat, az rád fog támadni.  
Yuu erre nyelt egy hatalmasat.  
\- Nem mehetek így haza… - nézett végig magán, és megpróbálta felmérni, mennyire rossz állapotban vannak a ruhái: a hakamája elszakadt, a kabátja háta és ujja tiszta sár volt. Még ha nem is estek volna le róla a ruhái, bárki, aki így látta volna, azonnal rájöhetett, mi történt – illetve mi nem történt vele.  
\- Hazaszaladok, és hozok a saját ruháimból… - jelentette ki Kouyou, majd nagyot bólintott hozzá. – A tegnapiakat hozom el, amikbe beleizzadtam, az valamennyire elfedi a szagodat. Talán. De nem vagyok biztos benne.  
\- Ennyire… erős? – kérdezte Yuu szemlesütve.  
\- Percről percre erősebb… - nyelt nagyot Kouyou. – Hidd el, minden akaraterőmre szükségem van, hogy ne essek újból neked. Úgyhogy jobban tennéd, ha alaposan lemosnád magad, hideg vízzel, amennyire csak lehet – a hajlatokban is, a nyakadon is, aztán keresnél valami búvóhelyet itt a környéken, amíg vissza nem jövök. Mujit itt hagyom veled – nem egy őrzőkutya, de van egy jellegzetes szaga, amíg magadnál tartod, addig talán el tudsz rejtőzni mások elől…

A borznak egyáltalán nem tetszett, amire a gazdája utasította, de nem ellenkezett: hagyta, hogy Kouyou felemelje és Yuu kezébe adja, majd megfordult, és sietős léptekkel elindult vissza a város felé. Yuu, még mindig a kövön guggolva utána fordult.  
\- Kou!  
\- Tessék? – fordult vissza egy pillanatra a barátja.  
\- M-miért… - habogta zavartan - …miért hagytad abba?

A fiú erre hosszan és mélyen Yuu szemébe nézett. Valami haraghoz, vagy csalódottsághoz hasonló árnyék suhant át az arcán, és hirtelen ezer és ezer okot tudott volna felsorolni, de egyik sem tűnt helyénvalónak ahhoz, hogy hangosan is kimondja őket. Talán azért, mert ez az új helyzet mindent megváltoztatott, és tisztességesen akarja csinálni, úgy, ahogy kell… vagy talán azért, mert még annál az ősi kényszernél, hogy azonnal és minden észérvet hátrahagyva tegyen a magáévá egy egészséges és termékeny doushint, erősebbnek bizonyult az ösztön, hogy megvédje másoktól, vagy akár önmagától…

Kou végül nem felelt, csak megszaporázta a lépteit, és igyekezett minél hamarabb hazaérni. Tudta, hogy nem vesztegetheti az idejét, mert bárki is találna rá Yuu-ra, mielőtt visszatérne hozzá, az semmilyen könyörgésnek és panasznak nem fog ellenállni. Mert nincs a városban egyetlen suijin sem rajta kívül, akinek Yuu annyit számítana, mint neki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki nem szeretné elolvasni ezt a mellékszálat, ugorjon [a harmadik fejezet elejére](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884/chapters/23165160)  
> [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884/chapters/23165160)


	8. Első mellékszál / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu csapdába esik.

Yuu feje fölött elsuhant egy fekete árnyék – valóban csak egy árnyék volt, mert mire felkapta a fejét, már el is tűnt. Fogalma sem volt, mi lehetett, de abban biztos volt, hogy repült, olyan hangtalanul, ahogy a madarak sem tudnak. Apró szúrásokat érzett a karján és a vállán, mintha csak darazsak csípték volna meg – odakapott a kezével, és kicsiny, vékony tüskéket simított le a ruhájáról: akkorák sem voltak, mint egy sündisznó tüskéi. Aztán egyszerre csak zsibbadni kezdett a karja, majd a zsibbadás továbbterjedt a törzsére, onnan a lábaira, és nem csak mozdulni, hanem lassan levegőt venni sem bírt. Eldőlt, akár a fák az irtáson, egyenesen be a patakba, és elveszítette az eszméletét.

Nem bírta kinyitni a szemét, amikor magához tért – a szemhéjai még mindig súlyosak voltak, és kicsit össze is ragadtak. Lázasnak érezte magát, de nem betegnek – megizzadt ugyan, amíg aludt, de a ruhája és a takarója nem betegszagról árulkodott. Puha paplanok és párnák vették körül, valaki szinte beléjük bugyolálta, mint egy pólyába – és ez a puha melegség szinte nyugtatóan hatott rá. Csak lassan, ahogy az érzékei felébredtek, jutott el az orrán keresztül a tudatáig egy másik illat jelenléte a szobában. Ismerős volt, ugyanakkor mégsem: egyszerre izgató és iszonytató. Csak lassan merte kinyitni a szemét, és a tekintetével óvatosan körbepillantott, anélkül, hogy megmozdította volna a fejét.

Hosszú, tágas szobát látott, amit bambuszfüggönyök osztottak kisebb, átlátható helyiségekre. A hozzá legközelebb eső függöny mögött teázott valaki egy asztal mellett – és Yuu egyszerre halálra rémült, amikor két lángoló vörös szempár fordult felé, és ragyogott át a térelválasztón keresztül. Már pontosan tudta, hogy kinek az illatát érzi, és ettől a félelme csak tovább nőtt, a szíve hevesen dobogott, és a bőre alól még több izzadtságot préselt ki minden dobbanásával. A férfi felállt, elhúzta a bambuszfüggönyt, és közelebb lépett hozzá: noha mosolygott, ez a mosoly csak még jobban felzaklatta Yuu-t. 

\- Végre felébredtél… - szólította meg mosolyogva Atsushi. Letérdelt Yuu fészke mellé, és kisimított a homlokából egy csapzott hajtincset. Yuu megpróbálta elrántani a fejét, de túl gyenge volt egy ilyen hirtelen mozdulathoz, és ahogy visszahanyatlott a nyaka, akarata ellenére is közelebb került Atsushi kezéhez. A férfi tovább mosolygott, vörös pupillái megnyugtatóan elkerekedtek. – Látom, még nem nyerted vissza az erőd… sajnálom, hogy ennyi időre lebénultál. Kiszámíthatatlan, hogy a tüskéimben mennyi méreg van éppen…  
Yuu erre összeszedte minden erejét, és hátrahőkölt a homlokát simogató kéztől. Szeretett volna beszélni, de még se a szája, se a nyelve nem állt készen rá, és engedetlenül remegett csak, amikor megpróbálta őket mozgatni.  
\- Jól van, erőlködj csak… - mosolygott rá Atsushi. – Minél erősebben próbálod, annál hamarabb mozgod ki magadból a hatását. Kivárjuk.

Atsushi felkelt, és visszament a bambuszfüggöny mögé, majd magával hozott egy vékony kiöntőjű teáskancsót. Visszaült Yuu mellé, a kancsó csőrét az ajkához illesztette, és óvatosan megdöntötte – megkönnyebbülésére tiszta víz csorgott Yuu szájába.  
\- Igyál csak… - bíztatta Atsushi. – Kiszáradtál nagyon ebben a két napban…  
Yuu szeme riadtan megvillant, és majdnem félrenyelt – egy kis víz kicsorrant a szája sarkából.  
\- Ne aggódj… - folytatta Atsushi negédes hangon. – Tudom, most minden váratlan és érthetetlen számodra. Tele vagy kérdéssel, és még csak meg sem bírsz szólalni, igaz?

Nem tudott válaszolni. Atsushi lette a teáskannát, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Yuu mellett a földön, hogy jól lássák egymást. Egy pillanatra elfordult, mintha keresné a szavakat, aztán újra Yuu szemébe nézett, és nagyon komolyan csengett a hangja, amikor belefogott a mondandójába:  
\- Tudod, amikor az apád és én megállapodtunk egymással a jegyességetekről Yoshikóval, az nem csak kettőtökről szólt – rajtatok keresztül két család egyesült volna. Mind Kaoru, mind jómagam abban reménykedtünk, hogy kettőtök nászából születnek majd azok az utódok, akikre tovább száll majd a nevünk, a vagyonunk, és mindaz, amit felépítettünk. Sajnálatos módon… - húzta szomorkás mosolyra a száját - …ez a jövőkép ebben a formában nem valósulhat meg. Bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jó férje lehettél volna a lányomnak, de gyermeket nemzeni nem tudsz, csak világra hozni. Épp ezért, ez az egyetlen módja, hogy a családjaink között köttetett egyezség sértetlen maradjon. Értesz engem, Aoi?

Yuu szemei elkerekedtek, és olyan rettegés fogta el, mint még eddig soha. Kapálózni próbált, mászni, felkelni, tiltakozni, kiabálni – de csak annyit ért el, hogy egyre jobban belecsavarodott a paplanokból és párnákból rakott fészekbe. Atsushi tekintete elkomorult a küzdését látva, és szigorú arccal folytatta:  
\- Meglehet, kissé talán túllőttem a célon, hogy akaratod ellenére a házamba hoztalak – de el akartam kerülni, hogy másvalaki hozzád érhessen, mielőtt én tenném. Jogod van hozzá, hogy dühös legyél – de ha közös gyerekeink lesznek, és a társammá teszlek, utólag te is be fogod látni, hogy a kapcsolatunk egésze szempontjából ennek a kezdeti incidensnek nincs jelentősége. Ne felejtsd el, bármit is érzel ebben a pillanatban, és bármit is gondolsz, a tested jobban tudja nálad, hogy mire van szükséged. Nemes doushin vagy: természetes, hogy a legerősebb, legrátermettebb suijint választanád, és pontosan tudod, hogy ez a személy én vagyok. Minél hamarabb megbékélsz ezzel a tudattal, annál hamarabb leszel boldog mellettem.

Yuu szeméből az erőlködés hatására kicsordult egy könnycsepp. Atsushi hosszú, üveges körmű ujjával kinyúlt felé, és a körme hegyével felvette azt az egyetlen könnycseppet, majd nagyon lassan a szájához emelte és megnyalta.  
\- Termékeny vagy… - jelentette ki Atsushi elégedetten. – De nem kell aggódnod, kapsz majd keserűfű teát, ami megakadályozza, hogy rögtön az első alkalommal megfoganj tőlem… - Atsushi fenyegetően elmosolyodott. – Hagyok időt magunknak, hogy megszokd a jelenlétemet, és alaposan megismerjük egymást…

Yuu jobb híján csak fújtatott – többre nem volt képes. A gondolatai megállíthatatlanul cikáztak a fejében, éles ellentétben azzal, ahogy a teste mozdulni képtelen volt. Azt hajtogatta magában, hogy ez vele nem történhet meg – ő Niikura Kaoru és Sato no Daisuke fia, vele nem bánhat így senki! Jóllehet, a saját szülőapját is megszöktette édesapja a szülei házából – a „szöktetés” és a „rablás” között igenis van különbség – pont egy beleegyezésnyi.

Addig-addig erőltette a mozgást, amíg nem sikerült kimásznia a paplanokból rakott fészekből. Bár ösztönösen vágyott rá, hogy elvackolja magát közéjük és tovább aludjon, megpróbálta ezt a kényszert leküzdeni. Atsushi már egy ideje magára hagyta, így volt alkalma megpróbálkozni a talpra állással – a zsibbadás fokozatosan, de biztosan múlni kezdett a végtagjaiból. A fehér alsókimonóját nem számítva meztelen volt, de ez sem érdekelte: elhatározta, hogy kimászik az ablakon, és a tetőn át elmenekül.

Csakhogy az ablakokat vaskos farácsok védték kívülről – nem tudott volna átjutni rajtuk anélkül, hogy zajt csapott volna. Már voltak annyira fürgék a lábai, hogy akár az ajtón is kisurranjon – körülnézett azért a folyosón, és amikor nem látott senkit, elindult a lépcsők felé. Ez az az udvarház volt, ahol Yoshiko is élt, ezért Yuu jól ismerte itt a járást. Lélekszakadva sietett le mezítláb a lépcsőn, aztán óvatos körbenézés után elhúzta a bejárat tolóajtaját.

Azt hitte, ott hal szörnyet ijedtében, ahogy Atsushi fekete medvéje a hátsó lábaira állva, mellső mancsait felemelve a teljes fogazatával rávicsorgott és morgott egyet. Yuu hátrahőkölt – és egyenesen belesétált Atsushi mellkasába. A férfi elkapta a csuklóját, megpördítette, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézhessen Yuu-nak, amikor mosolyogva megkérdezte tőle:  
\- Hová-hová?  
\- H-haza… - húzta ki magát Yuu, és megpróbálta kiszakítani a kezét Atsushi szorításából. Ahogy a bénultsága szűnni látszott, végre a hangját és a magabiztosságát is visszanyerte. – Haza akarok menni! Nem tarthat itt fogva! Én még a szüleim házához tartozom, nincs olyan törvény, amely…  
\- Törvény? – mosolyodott el Atsushi. – Aoi, a törvény az én oldalamon áll. Az édesapáddal megállapodtunk valamiben, és az ősi jog szerint tartozol nekem egy örökössel. Vagy így, vagy úgy.  
\- Majd meglátjuk! – csattant fel Yuu. – Hívja ide a szüleimet, és a bírót! Majd ő megmondja…

Hatalmas pofon csattant az arcán – de azonnal tudta belőle, hogy ezt a pofont Atsushi csak figyelmeztetésnek szánta, és tudna ennél jóval erősebbet is ütni. A bőre azonban így is fellángolt, és érezte, hogy ennek bizony nyoma fog maradni.  
\- Ebben a házban, Aoi, és ezt jegyezd meg jól: az történik, amit én mondok. Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy parancsokat osztogass, akár csak a szolgálóknak is. Jól figyelj rám, mert csak egyszer mondom el neked a szabályokat:ha tartod magad hozzájuk, akkor előjogokat kaphatsz, ha megszeged őket, akkor büntetéseket. Megértettél engem?

Yuu nem felelt, csak összepréselte az ajkait – Atsushi szerencsére ezt a magatartását nem tekintette kihívónak. A csuklójánál fogva maga után húzta a földszinti folyosón, és közben sebesen mutogatott neki:  
\- Ez itt az ágyasok számára fenntartott fürdő: külső és belső medencével. Ez itt egy közös étkező. Ez a lakosztály itt… - húzott félre egy tolóajtót a folyosó végén - …az enyém. Ha hívatlak valamelyik szolgával, akkor rendszerint ide kell jönnöd. Az ágyasok az emeleti szobákban kapnak helyet. Az épületnek ebben a szárnyában szabadon járhatsz, de el nem hagyhatod. Nem is tudnád, ha akarnád sem…  
Yuu nem felelt, csak egyre dühösebb tekintettel méregette Atsushit, azon tűnődve, hogy milyen válogatott szitkokat szórhatna a fejére.

Atsushi végre elengedte a kezét, de csak annyira hogy a lakosztályába lökje Yuu-t. Becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, majd leült egy terebélyes, vörösre lakkozott, antik kínai íróasztal mögé. Yuu óvatosan, csak a szemét mozgatva nézett körül: soha ennyi pazar holmit, ekkora vagyont nem látott még egy helyen. Atsushi láthatóan szerette a külföldi bútorokat és dísztárgyakat, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Yuu kíváncsian méregeti a szeme sarkából a berendezést.

\- Aoi… - szólította meg Atsushi komoran. – Sose feledkezz meg arról, hogy végső soron miért vagy itt: suijin fiút kell szülnöd nekem. A többi ágyasom között van egy kis... vetélkedés azzal kapcsolatban, hogy melyiküknek sikerül először teljesíteni ezt a feladatot, mert ígéretet tettem rá, hogy azt teszem a társammá. Te… - nézett fel rá, az asztallapon könyökölve, összekulcsolt kezei mögül - …különleges vagy. Érzem benned, látom rajtad. Egy sárkány gyermekét kihordani… erre nem mindenki képes. Nagy reményeket fűzök hozzád, és hajlandó vagyok több időt és energiát rááldozni a viszonyunkra, mint amennyit bárki másra áldoznék. Ne felejtsd el, hogy ebben a pillanatban te is csak egy vagy a többi fiú közül… és hogy ez miként változik meg a jövőben, az csak rajtad múlik. Ha jó leszel hozzám, én is jó leszek hozzád: ha megadod nekem, amire vágyom, akkor itt minden – _minden_ – a tiéd lesz. De ha megpróbálsz kijátszani… ha elárulsz engem… akkor a jóindulatomnak egy csapásra vége szakad. Hallottad, amit mondtam?  
\- Hallottam… - köpte felé Aoi a válaszát. – Bár nem igazán értem, miféle jóindulatról beszél, amikor megmérgezett, lebénítva hozott a házába, akaratom ellenére tart itt, és nem enged haza a családomhoz!  
\- Idővel hazaengedlek hozzájuk, és itt is vendégül láthatod majd őket, de nem most… - jelentette ki komoran Atsushi. – Hamarosan kezdődik a nászidőszakod, meglehet, talán órák múlva… vedd a jóindulatom jelének, hogy nem tettelek máris magamévá, amíg magatehetetlenül feküdtél. Nem fogom erővel kényszeríteni magam rád, amíg nem te jössz hozzám, és kérsz meg rá.  
\- Azt lesheti… - jegyezte meg Yuu az orra alatt – Atsushi pedig ha hallotta is, figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
\- Ha akarsz, akkor vehetsz egy fürdőt, vagy visszamehetsz a szobádba, és kialudhatod magad. Hamarosan fel fog menni még jobban a lázad, bekészíttetek neked teát a szobádba, az csökkenti majd a hőérzetedet. Gondoskodom a szükségleteidről, ezért ha bármiben hiányt szenvedsz, csak kérned kell, és megkapod.  
\- Látni szeretném az apámat… - Yuu bármennyire is nem akarta, a hangja nyöszörögve jött ki a száján, mint aki könyörögni is képes lenne. – Csak hogy tudja, hogy itt vagyok… Lehet, hogy azt gondolja, bajom esett, és halálra aggódja magát miattam…

Yuu nyelt egy nagyot. Fogalma sem volt, honnan jött ez a képtelen ötlet, hogy az édesapja „halálra aggódná” magát miatta, de úgy érezte, hogy egy suijinnel csak ilyen hangot szabad megütnie ahhoz, hogy elérje, amit akar. Sebezhetőnek kell tűnnie, hogy felébressze a másikban a védelmező ösztönt…

Atsushi legalábbis átgondolta Yuu kérését egy pillanatra, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Most nem lehet. De hogy ne aggódjanak miattad, küldök nekik egy üzenetet, hogy jól vagy. Akár te magad is megírhatod nekik…

Atsushi fehér rizspapírt vett elő, és az asztalán álló tintatartóba mártott egy ecsetet, majd Yuu felé nyújtotta. Tudta, hogy Atsushi figyeli, és ha neki nem tetsző dolgot vet a papírra, akkor nem csak feldühíti, de talán legközelebb meg is tagadja tőle ezt a lehetőséget. Yuu a legjobb esélyének a menekülésre azt látta, ha együttműködőnek mutatkozik, ezért csak annyit írt:

_Drága szüleim!_  
_Kérlek, ne aggódjatok miattam. Nem esett bajom, biztonságban vagyok Atsushi úr házában. Édesapa, ne haragudj, amiért nem találtam meg a mamonómat! Hamarosan újra láthatlak titeket._  
_Szerető fiatok, Yuu._

Minden megmaradt erejét gondolkodásra próbálta fordítani. Nem bízott Atsushiban, és tisztában volt vele, hogyha a szülei értesülnek is arról, hol van, az nem fog változtatni semmin. A sárkány mindenképp nyertes helyzetből indul, hiszen a követelése bizonyos értelemben jogos, és Yuu nem olyan embernek ismerte az édesapját, aki megszegné az adott szavát valakinek. Ha fel is emelné a hangját, az nem Atsushi követelése ellen irányulna, hanem az elrablása ellen. Atsushi azonban agyafúrtabb volt, mint hitte: amíg testileg nem közeledett Yuu felé, addig nem szegett törvényt.

És Yuu éppen ettől félt a legjobban: hogy ő maga lesz az, aki miatt a vádak értelmüket vesztik. Amennyire félt egész életében Atsushitól, és amennyire visszataszítónak tartotta a szagát, most olyan nehezére esett elhagyni a dolgozószobáját, ahol minden tenyérnyi felület a férfi illatát árasztotta: a bútorok, a szőnyegek, a székre dobott kabátja. Mert bizony, az orra már illatként aposztrofálta Atsushi bőrének erőteljes kipárolgását, és a teste azonnal reagált is rá: közelebb akart kerülni hozzá, egészen közel. Ahogy Atsushi tudta róla, hogy termékeny, olyan bizonyossággal tudta megállapítani ő is, hogy Atsushi egy igazi férfi, ízig-vérig suijin, aki képes lenne minden testi igényét kielégíteni. Yuu iszonyodott saját magától, amiért ilyen gondolatai támadtak a fogvatartójáról. El kellett menekülnie tőle, addig, amíg még képes volt józanul gondolkozni, és nem került egészen a hatása alá.

Gyorsan végiggondolta, hogyan is tudna megszökni – a főbejáraton keresztül nem, a szobája ablakán át sem, de a fürdő kertjén keresztül talán megpróbálhatná... Annál is inkább meg kellett fürödnie, hogy lemossa magáról az emelkedő lázával együtt járó izzadtságot, ami jelzőtűzként mutatta hollétét Atsushi számára. Végigsétált hát a földszinti folyosón, és elhúzta a medencéhez vezető tolóajtót: egy kis öltözőfülkében találta magát, hasonlóan a saját fürdőházuk előteréhez. Levette a fehér alsókimonóját, összehajtotta, és a zoknijával és a fundoshijával együtt betette egy üres kosárba. A polcon három másik kosárban voltak ruhák, és ahogy elhúzta a fürdőhelység ajtaját, meglátta a tulajdonosaikat a külső medencében ücsörögni. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Atsushi ágyasai azok.

Leült egy sámlira, a medencéből merített egy kis dézsába vizet, és szappannal elkezdte alaposan átcsutakolni magát. Kétszer, háromszor is átmosta a hónalját, a könyök- és térdhajlatait, végül az ágyékát – a szappannal csak óvatosan ért magához, és az immár tiszta ujjaival kíváncsian végigsimított az új testnyílása szélein. Még mindig nem tudta, hogyan nézhet ki, de tapintás alapján nem tűnt sem visszataszítónak, sem ijesztőnek. Végül megmosta a haját is, leöblítette magáról a szappanmaradékot, és kisétált a szabadtéri medencéhez.

Nem tudta, hogyan szólíthatná meg őket, ezért csak félve méregette a három fiatalembert: hozzá hasonló korúak lehettek, az egyikük volt csak néhány évvel idősebb nála, a húszas évei közepén járt. Végül ő volt az, aki megszólította, két izmos karjával a medence szélén könyökölve, látszólag érdektelenül:  
\- Szóval te vagy Aoi?  
\- Igen… - felelte Yuu. – Szabad… csatlakozni?  
\- Persze… - mosolygott rá egy másik, hasonlóan izmos, és kifejezetten jóképű fiú. – Én Hiro vagyok. Ő Hazuki… - biccentett az idősebb doushin felé - …ő meg a kisbabánk, Tsuzuku… - fröcskölte le vidáman egy kis vízzel a harmadik, hármuk közül a legfiatalabb fiút.

Yuu első gondolata az volt, hogy négyükben van valami közös, de nem tudta megfogalmazni, hogy mi. Azt hitte, látásból ismeri a többieket, de nem merte megkérdezni, hogy hová valósiak – talán Izushiban, valamelyik fesztiválon láthatta őket korábban? Inkább csöndben belesüppedt a meleg vízbe, és figyelt – nem bízott meg ezekben a fiúkban sem. Ha igaz, amit Atsushi mondott, és valóban vetélkednek azért, hogy suijin fiút szüljenek neki, akkor hiába ellentétesek az érdekeik, az ágyasok féltékenykedése veszélyt jelenthet rá, és a szökési tervére nézve.

\- Ne haragudj rájuk a hűvös fogadtatásért… - folytatta mosolyogva Hiro. – A srácokra kicsit rájárt a rúd, mióta megjöttél.  
\- Kicsit? – horkant fel Hazuki mérgesen. – Állítom, hogy még mindig vérzek lent… tegnapelőtt egyáltalán nem fogta vissza magát. Ma este te leszel a soros, Hirocchi, majd meglátod…  
\- Bántott… titeket? Miattam? – vett Yuu egy mély lélegzetet.  
\- Nem kifejezetten miattad… - felelte halkan Hiro. – Csak... kissé frusztrált volt, hogy megérkeztél, és két napot végigaludtál, miközben közeleg a nászidőszakod, és a szagod ingerlően terjeng az egész házban… valakin le kellett vezetnie a feszültséget. És mint azt majd látni fogod, eléggé… nagy az étvágya ilyen téren.  
\- _Minden_ téren… - dohogta Hazuki.  
\- Te még érintetlen vagy? – kérdezte ismét Hiro, mire Yuu zavarba jött, hogy mit is feleljen. Inkább csak bólintott, majd a kínos csöndet hallva annyit hozzáfűzött:  
\- Igazság szerint… két nappal ezelőtt még azt sem tudtam, hogy doushin vagyok.  
\- Mindannyian így jártunk… - jegyezte meg Hazuki. – Az olyan fiúkat keresi, akiket a szüleik eredetileg suijinnek neveltek.   
\- Miért? – kérdezte Yuu zavartan.  
\- Azért, mert erősebbek vagyunk… - felelte Hazuki egy vállrándítással. – Egy született doushin nem sokban különbözik egy nőtől, az ő szempontjából legalábbis. Miután elveszítette a kedvenc ágyasát, és utána még egy tucat másikat, most már csak olyanokat válogat, akik testileg képesek is kihordani egy sárkányt.  
\- És megszülni… - tette hozzá Hiro, mire Hazuki megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Ne legyenek illúzióid… - mosolyodott el keserűen. – Az már őt nem érdekli. Csak kapja meg a suijin fiát, aki továbbviszi a nevét, és úgy dobja az árokba a felvágott testedet, mint a halbelsőséget.  
\- H-hogyan? – habogta Yuu zavartan. Erre a legfiatalabb fiú, Tsuzuku, aki eddig szemlesütve üldögélt csak a meleg vízben, átkarolta a térdeit, és kisfiús hangon csak annyit szólt:  
\- Hazu, ne beszéljetek erről, kérlek…  
\- De hát tudnia kell… - próbálta Hiro elsimítani a feszültséget lágy, megnyugtató hangon, majd Yuu felé fordult: - A sárkány-magzatok körül az utolsó pár hétben megvastagszik és megkeményedik a burok. Tulajdonképpen egy tojást kellene megszülnöd… amiben a bába sem tud segíteni, mert nincs rajta fogás. Ezért fel kell majd vágni a hasadat, hogy ki tudják venni belőled, és…  
\- Hiro, hagyd abba! – nyögött fel Tsuzuku, majd a nedves mutatóujjaival bedugaszolta a fülét, és magában dúdolni kezdett.  
\- Összefoglalva, kiváló esélyeid vannak rá, hogy belehalj… - mondta ki Hazuki kereken, mire Yuu nyelt egy nagyot. - De persze senki sem tud biztosat, mert még soha senki nem fogant meg tőle sárkányfiókával. Legalábbis azóta, hogy mi itt vagyunk.   
\- Ne aggódj… - nyugtatta Hiro, és közelebb kúszott Yuu-hoz a medence padkáján. – Te is kapsz majd keserűfű teát, az majd megoldja a dolgot. Először mindig kijátssza magát minden ágyasával, és csak akkor csinálja fel őket, ha már rájuk unt…  
\- És általában könnyebben un rá valakire, ha az illető engedelmes és bamba… - vigyorodott el Hazuki. – Bár azzal se jársz jobban, ha ellenkezel vele. Igaz, Tsu?

A fiatal fiú addigra kivette az ujját a füléből, és egykedvűen üldögélt a vízben. Láthatóan neki is alaposan ellátta a baját Atsushi, mert nemigen mocorgott a medencében ülve. Amikor végül megunta a társaságukat és a nem éppen szívderítő pletykatémákat, felkelt, és elsántikált a kosaráig, majd magára kapkodta a ruháit. A hátát karmolások nyomai borították, a feneke pedig lángolóan vörös volt, mint egy makákóé. Yuu elszörnyedve nézett utána, Hiro pedig részvétteljesen odasúgta neki:  
\- Szegény mindig beleesik ugyanabba a csapdába… már annyira fél tőle… ha magához hívatja, sosem megy önként, aztán persze Atchan mindig érte jön, és megbünteti az engedetlenségért.  
\- És ez így megy körbe és körbe és körbe… - körözött unottan a mutatóujjával Hazuki. – Persze, egy kis ellenkezés még izgalomba is hozza… de ha állandóan makacskodsz, az mindig feldühíti. És ha elfogadsz egy tanácsot: nem akarod feldühíteni.

Kisvártatva Hiro és Hazuki is felálltak, és átmentek az öltözőhelységbe – Hiro még kedvesen hátra szólt Yuu-nak, hogy lassan vacsoraidő lesz, amit együtt szoktak elkölteni. Yuu még a vízben maradt, és a kert fáit, a sziklakert köveit nézte: ő bizony nem fog itt meghalni. Kouyou meséiből tudta, hogy ezeket az ágyasokat Atsushi komoly hozomány fejében váltotta ki a szegény családjuktól: nem voltak ugyan rabszolgák a szó szoros értelmében, de nem lett volna hová hazamenniük. Milyen tisztességes suijin venné magához egy másik suijin elhasznált ágyasát? Yuu tisztában volt vele, ha akárcsak még egy napig itt marad, akkor az ő sorsa sem fog semmiben különbözni a többi ágyasétól: nem kellene már senkinek, és csak szégyent hozna a szüleire. Haza kell jutnia, mielőtt Atsushi kiterjeszthetné rá a birtoklása tényét.

Amikor a három fiú elhagyta a fürdőt, Yuu is gyorsan kiszállt a vízből, és ahogy volt, vizesen magára kapta az alsókimonóját és a zokniját. Hűvösödött odakint, ahogy beállt az esti sötétség, de a hideg szellő csillapítóan hatott a láztól izzó testére. Úgy érezte, hogy belülről izzik, mintha parázzsal etették volna, és a vízcseppek és a verejték szinte elpárologna a bőréről. Az sem érdekelte, hogy valószínűleg jó alaposan meg fog fázni – ha sikerül kijutnia az udvarházból, már nagyon gyorsan haza tud szaladni… vagy az Ichino fürdőbe, Kouyouékhoz. Remélte, hogy a barátjának és a borzának nem esett miatta baja – az apja még képes, és felelősségre vonta Kouyout az eltűnése miatt. Abba bele se mert gondolni, hogy esetleg Atsushi is árthatott neki.

Yuu alaposan körülnézett, majd halkan, zokniban átszaladt a kerten, egészen egy nagy páfrányfenyőfáig, és felmászott rá. A kerítés palánkja magasan volt ugyan, de a vastagabb ágakon kúszva meg tudta közelíteni annyira, hogy megkapaszkodjon a tetejében, és áthúzza magát rajta. A növekvő sötétség neki kedvezett: látta, hogy az udvarház ablakai ki vannak világítva, de a szolgák még nem kezdték el a kerti lámpásokat meggyújtani. Lassan, karnyújtásonként kúszott előre a fa csupasz ágán, amíg meg nem hallotta, hogy roppan egyet alatta. Tudta, hogy egy ilyen vastag ág nem fog letörni egyik pillanatról a másikra, és időbe telik, mire megadja magát, ezért még tovább húzódzkodott. A kerítés teteje olyan közel volt hozzá, hogyha fel tudott volna guggolni, elérhette volna – de amint elemelte a törzsét az ágtól, a tél során megszikkadt, elvékonyodó ágak megadták magukat alatta.

Yuu utolsó erejével előre nyújtotta a jobb kezét, és sikerült megkapaszkodnia a léckerítés tetején – de a hirtelen mozdulat következtében a leszakadó ág végigsértette az alkarját, és a bőre felszínén apró vérgöröngyök jelentek meg. Megpróbálta a sérült bal kezével is elkapni a kerítés tetejét, de lendületből nem tudta olyan magasra dobni a kezét, hogy kapaszkodót találjon, miközben egy kézzel lógva tartotta magát a kavicságyás fölött.

Tudta, hogyha most feladja, akkor mindennek vége: a házban talán meghallották a leeső ágak zaját, és ha Atsushi kinézne a lakosztálya ablakán, azonnal megérezné Yuu vérének illatát. Minden akaraterejét összeszedve felhúzta magát annyira, hogy a bal keze is kapaszkodót találjon a kerítés tetején, és valahogy sikerült addig emelnie a törzsét, amíg fel nem könyökölt a lécek tetejére. Az alkarja sajgott, ahogy a durva fára támaszkodott a sebével, miközben a csípőjét átemelte a kerítés fölött, és megfordult, hogy hassal előre leengedje magát a kerítés túloldalán. Akaratlanul is visszanézett egy pillanatra – és közben kihagyott egy dobbanást a szíve, ahogy meglátta Atsushit a kert közepén állni, miközben a sárkány pupillái vörösen izzottak a haragtól.

Yuu elengedte a kerítést, és gurult kicsit a földön, mielőtt újra szaladni kezdett volna: vesztére a kerítés nem a birtok végét jelezte, hanem csak leválasztotta azt a részt az udvarból, ahol a vízhűtő medencék és néhány melegház állt a konyhakerti növények számára. Yuu az eszével tudta, hogy ennek a hosszú udvarnak a vége egy szűk kis utcára néz, és azon túl már a szabadság vár rá, úgyhogy futásnak eredt. Mezítláb, a kőzúzalékkal beszórt kerti ösvényeken át menekült: az izmait a félelem olyan erővel ruházta fel, amit még eddig sosem tapasztalt magában. Látta a kerítést – ez nem volt olyan magas már, hogy fára kellett volna mászni hozzá – és azon túl az ismerős háztetőket, és már éppen nekikészült, hogy lendületből felkapaszkodjon az utolsó válaszfalra, amikor egy mély, érces hang utána szólt, egyáltalán nem kiabálva, de így is fenyegetően:  
\- Ha szereted a szüleidet, akkor eddig menj, és ne tovább.

Aoi meg sem hallotta, mit mond Atsushi: csak az járt a fejében, hogy haza kell jutnia, minél előbb.  
\- Aoi! – dörrent rá ezúttal hangosabban a férfi. – Ha kell, megölöm őket, felégetem a házatokat, a fürdőtöket, a fogadót, és a hajadnál fogva rángatlak vissza, ha erre van szükséged ahhoz, hogy megértsd: az enyém vagy!  
Még mindig nem hitt a fenyegetésének. Két ugrásnyira volt a kerítéstől, amikor egy váratlan és erős szélroham nekicsapta a testét a deszkáknak. Yuu feje egy pillanat alatt kitisztult, megrázta magát, és felkelt, hogy újra megpróbáljon átmászni a kerítésen – de egy ismeretlen erő felkapta, a magasba emelte, és hozzácsapta a kavicsjárdának. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem tört-e el valamije – még tudta ugyan mozgatni a végtagjait, de ahogy nyekkent egy nagyot, és elharapta a nyelvét, vér csorrant ki a szájából.

Atsushi azonban nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot: egy nagyobb, összecsukható selyemlegyezővel a kezében suhintott egyet Yuu felé, mire a levegő úgy hasította szét a testén a ruhát, mint a kés. Négykézlábra állt, remegett egész testében, ahogy lefoszlott róla a ruha – Atsushi pedig odasétált hozzá, megmarkolta a tarkóját, és annál fogva nyomta le a fejét a földre. Yuu arcába hegyes kis kavicsok tucatjai nyomódtak. Atsushi újból megsuhintotta a legyezőjét, méghozzá Yuu meztelen fenekére csapva – és hiába csak egy közönséges legyező volt, olyan fájdalmat okozott vele, mintha tiszta erőből egy péklapáttal ütött volna rá. Yuu feljajdult – itt lett volna az idő, hogy megadja magát, hogy könyörögjön – vagy segítségért kiáltson, hátha valaki a közelben jár, és talán meghallja.

\- Csodálom a kitartásodat… - sziszegte Yuu fülébe a sárkány - …de minden csodálatom ellenére is… elfogyott irántad a jóindulatom.

Yuu pontosan tudta, hogy ez mit jelent, és azt is, hogy mi fog következni ezután. Az ösztönei átvették az irányítást a teste fölött: a fenekét a magasba tartotta, a törzsét a kőágyásra tapasztotta, és szélesebb terpeszbe húzta a lábait. Egy hang nélkül adta meg magát, és közben az agya minden fölösleges gondolatot kilökött magából. Már nem volt rá szüksége, hogy gondolkozzon, vagy érezzen. 


	9. Első mellékszál / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD END

Az első nászidőszakára Yuu alig bírt visszaemlékezni – végig olyan magas volt a láza, hogy az a néhány nap szinte delíriumban telt el. A tudata csaknem teljesen elvált a testi valójától, mintha kívülről látta volna magát, és az a valaki, akit látott, egy számára idegen személy lett volna. Tudta, hogy mi történt, legalábbis nagy vonalakban sejtette, de a képek, illatok és ízek nem tűntek a sajátjainak: mintha valaki más elbeszéléseiből építette volna fel őket. Visszagondolva erre a néhány napra, Yuu tulajdonképpen hálás volt a testének, amiért mindent elfelejtetett vele: hogy Atsushi mikor tette először magáévá, és hányszor még azután, és hogyan. Egész idő alatt nem evett, alig ivott, és aludni egyáltalán nem bírt – csak a vágya létezett, és a láz, amely belülről emésztette, és csak nagyon lassan akart szűnni.

Ahogy a láza elmúlt, napokra elaludt, és épp csak annyi időre ébredt fel, hogy vizet igyon, és elvégezze a dolgát, majd szinte visszaájult a paplanokból rakott fészkébe, amely a saját testszagával és puha melegséggel vette körbe. Szeretett volna örökre ott maradni, és megfeledkezni arról is, hogy egy egész világ van még a szobáján kívül. Az ébrenlét és a mélysötét álmok váltakozását csak rövid időszakok jelezték, és Yuu úgy gondolta, halottnak lenni pont ilyen érzés lehet: mint belesüppedni a takarók közé, és megszűnni létezni.

A nyugalma azonban nem tartott tovább sokáig: egyik délutáni kábulatából arra tért magához, hogy Atsushi ébresztgeti, már egyáltalán nem finoman.  
\- Aoi… - szólította meg halkan, Yuu pedig kinyitotta a szemét, csak hogy azonnal eltakarja a karjával: vakított még ez a tompa, narancsos napfény is. – Itt vannak a szüleid, és látni szeretnének. Öltözz fel!

Yuu erre összerezzent, és mint az alvajáró, akit erővel felráznak, azt sem tudta, hol van, milyen nap van, és mi történik vele. Hallotta, amit Atsushi mondott, értette is, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit kellene csinálnia. Talpra állt-e vagy talpra segítették, felöltözött-e vagy felöltöztették, Atsushi a szájába rágta-e, hogy mit mondhat és mit nem, vagy tudta magától is: fogalma sem volt, mi az igazság. Amikor Atsushival együtt átsétált az udvaron a fürdő főépületébe, a lábai tőle függetlenül mozogtak, és a vörös-fekete brokátkimonó tartotta egyben a testét a bőre helyett.

Belépett egy tágas fogadószobába, ahol egy cseléd éppen teával kínálta a szüleit – és ott ült mellettük a bíró is, szigorúan és tekintélyt parancsolón. Atsushi magukra hagyta őket, és Yuu egy pillanatig félve nézett utána, amikor távozni látta: bizonytalan volt, hogyan is kellene viselkednie most, hogy nyolcszemközt maradt a családjával és a törvény emberével. Odalépett az asztalhoz, leült mellé, szemben a két apjával, és mélyen meghajolt feléjük.

Kaoru arca elsápadt, Dai szemében pedig könnyek jelentek meg. Yuu elszégyellte magát, amiért ennyi aggodalmat okozott nekik – biztos volt benne, hogy a szülőapja végigsírta az elmúlt heteket tehetetlenségében. Yuu bátorítóan rámosolygott, és amikor látta, hogy Dai ettől csak még jobban magába zuhan, kedvesen azt mondta neki:  
\- Apa, semmi baj. Jól vagyok, látod…   
\- Yuu… - szólította meg halkan, de erélyesen a bíró. – Nem vagy köteles itt maradni. Akár most azonnal hazamehetsz a szüleiddel, személyesen gondoskodom a biztonságodról.  
\- De hát miért mennék? – nézett a bíró jégkék szemeibe. – Meglehet, nem voltam a legboldogabb, hogy ilyen körülmények között kerültem Atsushi úrhoz, de ez előbb-utóbb úgyis megtörtént volna, hiszen édesapám házassági megállapodást kötött vele.  
\- Vele kötöttem, ez igaz, de akkor még a lányáról volt szó, és nem róla... – morogta Kaoru, és leszegte a fejét. – Ha azzal vett rá a maradásra, hogy az egyezségünkre hivatkozott, akkor becsapott téged, és szabadon hazajöhetsz velünk.  
\- Nem csak hazajöhetsz, hanem haza is viszünk! – csattant fel Dai, és a szemei lángoltak, mikor a fiára nézett. Az őt ért becstelenség az egész családjukat egyformán érintette.  
\- Apa, erre semmi szükség… - mosolygott Yuu, és remélte, hogy a mosolya őszintének látszik. – Atchan nagyon jól bánik velem, és gondoskodik rólam, úgy, ahogy kell.  
\- Rólad, meg egy tucat másik ágyasáról?! – dohogott Kaoru. – Nem azért neveltelek, hogy valakinek a szeretője legyél! Te egy tisztességes, jó családból való fiú vagy, komoly hozománnyal, erre ez a férfi kitart téged, mint egy olcsó…  
\- Apa, ezt nagyon rosszul látod! – szakította félbe Yuu. – Egyáltalán nem erről van szó. Csak nem akart rögtön az elején belekényszeríteni egy olyan fontos döntésbe, mint a társválasztás. Szerette volna, ha jobban megismerjük egymást, mielőtt erre sor kerül.  
\- Aoi… - nyúlt át az asztalon Dai, hogy megfogja Yuu kezét, amelyet Yuu erőnek erejével igyekezett nem elrántani. Zavarta, hogy hozzá érnek, és félt, hogy a kimonója ujja alól még kilátszik a horzsolt sebhely az alkarján. – Ez nem te vagy... mégis mit művelt veled az a férfi?

Yuu érezte, hogy nemsokára repedezni kezd az álcája, ha hagyja, hogy a szülőapja az érzelmeire hasson. Már kezdte kitapasztalni, mit jelent doushinnak lenni, és hogy mennyire ki van szolgáltatva a mások rezgéseinek; hogy milyen könnyen ráhangolódik egy másik személy lelki világára. Megkeményítette a hangját, és elhúzta a kezét, majd az ölében összekulcsolta az ujjait.

\- Mindig arra neveltetek, hogy felelősségteljesen gondolkodjak – és most éppen ti kecsegtettek azzal, hogy felelőtlen legyek? Nem akarhatjátok, hogy szégyent hozzak a családra…  
\- Mi csak azt akarjuk látni, hogy boldog és elégedett vagy… - préselte össze az ajkait Dai.  
\- Az még időbe fog telni… - sütötte le a szemét Yuu. – Majd ha megszületnek a közös gyermekeink, akkor elmondhatom majd, hogy boldog és elégedett vagyok. De ezt sem szeretnénk elsietni. Atchan szerint fiatal vagyok még, és nem állok készen arra, hogy kisbabát várjak.

Kaoru nem bírta ezt tovább hallgatni. Elege volt abból, hogy „Atchan ezt gondolja”, „Atchan azt mondta” – rá se ismert a fiára, és biztosra vette, hogy a sárkány szép szóval vagy kényszerrel, de rávette Yuu-t erre a tőle idegen viselkedésre. Ám azt is belátta, hogy amíg a fia ilyen makacsul kitart a férfi mellett, addig nem tehet semmit: ha a felajánlott eltávozás és védelem nem hatott rá, akkor nem ráncigálhatja magával erőszakkal.

Dai a lelke mélyén – hiába sejtette, hogy Yuu megnyilvánulása feléjük csak színjáték – azt remélte, hogy a szavak a kimondásuk hatására valósággá válnak, mintha varázsigék lennének. Tudta, hogy Yuu számára nehezen találnának méltó társat azok után, hogy egy gazdag és befolyásos mizuchi vette el az ártatlanságát, és tartotta a háremében – ezért Yuu boldogságának mégiscsak a sárkányúr jövőbeli társaként van a legnagyobb esélye. A beszélgetésük kínos semmiségekkel fejeződött be, noha a bíró úr hamarabb távozott, és magára hagyta a szülőket egyetlen fiukkal. Yuu nem kicsit könnyebbült meg, míg végül a két apja is elbúcsúzott tőle és hazaindult – végre visszamehetett a fészkébe, bebugyolálhatta magát a takaróival, és aludhatott tovább. Atsushinak azonban más elképzelései voltak.

Yuu összerezzent, amikor a fürdőház ajtajában állva, és a szülei után integetve a férfi a vállára tette vaskos tenyerét.  
\- Elégedett vagyok veled… - mondta Atsushi. Yuu a dicséret hallatára csak annyit kérdezett:  
\- Ugye nem fogja bántani őket?  
\- Ez csak tőled függ… - felelte, majd megfordult, és elindult vissza az udvarház felé. Pontosan tudta, hogy Yuu-t nem szükséges tovább fenyegetnie: tudja magától is, hogy soha többé nem szökhet el tőle.

Yuu rettegett tőle, az érintésétől, és a vele való közösülés gondolatától. Egész délután a kinti medencében ücsörgött, az idő nagyobbik felében Tsuzukuvel kettesben: vele valahogy szavak nélkül is jól megértették egymást. A szemében pontosan ugyanaz a rettegés ült, mint Yuu szívében, ezért rokonszenvezett a fiúval, akinek kezdett lassan felmenni a láza, és közeledett a saját nászidőszakához. Hiro és Hazuki később csatlakoztak hozzájuk, a vacsora előtt – Hazuki fásultnak és bágyadtnak tűnt, és mosakodás után úgy sétált a medencéhez, mint aki szédül.

\- El fogok aludni a vacsoránál… - sóhajtotta Hazuki, hátrahajtva a fejét a medence kőperemére.  
\- Csak ne arccal előre… - cukkolta mosolyogva Hiro.  
\- Miért vagyunk ennyire… fásultak? – kérdezte Yuu halkan, mire a három másik fiú úgy nézett rá, mintha valami butaságot mondott volna. – Valamit kevernek az ételünkbe, vagy a teánkba?  
\- Nem, dehogy… - nevetett fel keserűen Hazuki. – Ezt csak a jó öreg Atchan farka teszi.  
\- De… hogyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuu. – Elszívja valahogy az erőnket?  
\- Te még nem jöttél rá magadtól? – morrant rá a legidősebb fiú türelmetlenül. – A tüskéi mérgeznek minket. Azért vagyunk, és azért vagyunk ennyien, mert ha nem közösülne valakivel minden nap többször is, túl sok mérget termelne a teste, aztán…  
\- Miért kell mindig erről beszélni? – nyöszörgött Tsuzuku, és könnyes volt a szeme, amikor kimászott a vízből, hogy öltözködni induljon.

Yuu lassan kezdte átlátni az udvarház működésének rendjét. Kifigyelte, hogy az ágyasokat mikor milyen időrend szerint hívatja magához Atsushi: a nászidőszak előtt állókat ritkábban, a többieket pedig két-három naponta egyszer. Sosem lépett túl egy határt, nem kockáztatta meg, hogy bármelyikük életét is kockára tegye – de arról gondoskodott, hogy túlságosan fáradtak és kábultak legyenek bármi mást csinálni, mint aludni, enni és fürdeni.

\- Rád miért nem hat a méreg? – kérdezte Yuu Hiro felé fordulva, mire a fiú megvonta a vállát.  
\- Mert én vagyok itt a legrégebb óta… - felelte egykedvűen. – Megszoktam, már alig-alig érzem. Ami azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan nem kaphatok több keserűfű teát...  
\- Úgy érted…  
\- A testem készen áll arra, hogy kihordjak egy sárkányt… - jelentette ki szigorúan. - Beletelt egy időbe, mire rájött, hogy a magzatok is mérgezik a hordozó szülő testét…  
\- Meg egy pár ágyasa életébe… - fűzte hozzá halkan Hazuki.

Yuu-nak kavargott a gyomra. Tehát ezért kell „jobban megismerniük” egymást, mielőtt gyereket szülne Atsushinak… Nyomorultul érezte magát, és fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne. Nem menekülhetett el, nem sodorhatta veszélybe a szülei életét, és nem is lett volna hová mennie – de nem akart egyszerűen belenyugodni a sorsába. Ezért aztán – hogy megőrizzen egy darabot önmagából: a méltóságát – nem ment le este Atsushi lakosztályába. Csak feküdt a fészkében, nyitott szemmel, kifelé sandítva, felkészülve arra, hogy a férfi nem lesz éppen jókedvű, amikor megunja a várakozást, és érte jön majd.

Amikor a tolóajtót dühösen elhúzta valaki, Yuu azonnal behunyta a szemét – csak hallotta, ahogy helyére csapódik az ajtókeret, és érezte, ahogy a tatami padló be-besüpped a sárkány léptei alatt.  
\- Nem kell úgy tenned, mintha aludnál, tudom, hogy ébren vagy… - dörrent rá Atsushi, mire Yuu kinyitotta a szemét, és üres tekintettel felnézett rá. Atsushi vörös pupillája a szokott élénk fénnyel nézett vissza rá. – Ez most valami játék akar lenni, hogy így tedd magad kívánatosabbá? Vagy fel akarsz bőszíteni?

Yuu erre nem felelt, csak visszacsukta a szemét. Atsushi morrant egyet, lenyúlt, megragadta a tarkójánál fogva, és kipenderítette a szoba közepére. Yuu esetlenül téblábolt és hátrálni kezdett – annyira félt, hogy pislogni sem mert, amikor Atsushira nézett. A rémülete pedig csak nőttön nőtt, amikor a sárkány vetkőzni kezdett, és szétnyitotta magán a kimonóját: szőr helyett apró pikkelyek borították a hónalját és az ágyékát, olyan feketén, ahogy a tengeri kagylók tapadnak meg a sziklákon, közöttük apró, visszafelé hajló tüskék meredeztek százszámra, mint megannyi apró horgony. Yuu a nászidőszaka alatt túlságosan is fel volt ajzva, és a teste rengeteg nedvességet termelt, így nem tűnt annyira drasztikusnak, amikor minden ismétlődő mozdulatra a sok kis tüske belekapaszkodott a szülőcsatornájába, hogy ezzel is tovább ingerelje őt, és megakadályozza, hogy Atsushi kicsússzon belőle. Most azonban száraznak és elgyötörtnek érezte magát, és a puszta gondolatra is, hogy Atsushi a magáévá akarja tenni ebben a nyilvánvalóan terméketlen időszakában, undorította. Abban a szellemben nevelték, hogy ez a szerv a gyermekek nemzésére és világra segítésére szolgál, és mérhetetlenül szégyellte magát, amiért Atsushi kéjvágyának használati tárgyává alacsonyult. Miután a sárkány kiélte magát rajta, visszavette a ruháit, és magára hagyta – Yuu pedig a könnyeit nyelve mászott vissza a takarói közé. Gyűlölte a fájdalmat, ami Atsushi után maradt benne, és mérhetetlenül mocskosnak érezte magát, de képtelen volt annyi erőt összeszedni magában, hogy lemenjen a lépcsőn a fürdőig.

Az élete tulajdonképpen kettéosztódott: azokra az időszakokra, amikor a teste kívánta valakinek a jelenlétét, egy erős suijinét, aki képes volt akár az akarata ellenére is megtölteni őt, mert valahol mélyen, ösztöni szinten erre vágyott ezekben a napjaiban: hogy teljesnek érezhesse magát. De rettegett attól, hogy Atsushitól szülessen gyereke, és el sem tudta képzelni, miféle sors várna a gyermekére egy ilyen gátlástalan apa kezei alatt. Ebbéli félelmei tovább fokozódtak, amikor Hiro a nyár eleji nászidőszaka után bejelentette, hogy várandós, és Atsushi átköltöztette őt az épület másik szárnyába, ahol a gyermekei és az őket világra hozó ágyasok éltek. Hárman maradtak csak, és valami égi csodának köszönhetően Tsuzuku és Hazuki néhány nap különbséggel kezdtek el belázasodni, így Atsushi kettejükkel volt elfoglalva, és Yuu végre egy időre fellélegezhetett.

Dai ezekben a napokban meglátogatta – rendszeresen járt Atsushi házába találkozni a fiával, még ha rövid időkre is. Yuu általában jól viselte ezeket az alkalmakat, mert miután a szülőapja távozott, sosem maradt egyedül, és mindig volt, aki szóval tartsa. De ezúttal egyedül volt az udvarház déli szárnyában, és nem akadt senki, aki egy kis lelket öntött volna belé. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy képtelen ennek a világnak a szabályai szerint élni, és képtelen felmenteni magát a folyamatos lelkifurdalás alól, amiért ilyen könnyen lemondott a saját életéről. Úgy érezte, hogy már nem is él, a teste már nem az övé, már nem ő rendelkezik vele. Szeretett volna csinálni valamit – bármit – ami bebizonyítja az ellenkezőjét.

A medencében ülve a kert zöldellő fáit nézte. Azon tűnődött, hogy az itt eltöltött idő legnyugodtabb pillanatai ennek a kertnek a látképéhez kapcsolódtak. Noha csak hónapok teltek el azóta, hogy megpróbált a páfrányfenyőre felmászva megszökni a fürdőből, úgy gondolta, az nem ő lehetett, csakis egy másik Aoi, akiről meséltek neki. Honnan is lett volna ereje felmászni arra a magas fára?

Valaki cipőben közeledett a kinti medence felé – Yuu hallotta a geták fa talpának kopogását a köveken. Lassan elfordította a fejét, és felpillantott a közeledő alakra. Örömében, hogy egy ismerős, kedves arcot lát, elmosolyodott.  
\- Hát eljöttél? – kérdezte lágyan.

Kai némán, könnyes szemmel bólintott.

\- Féltem, hogy nem te jössz… - mondta Yuu halkan, miközben megpróbálta fölemelni a kezét, hogy a medence padkájára ejtse az Atsushi lakosztályából elcsent dísztőrt. A víz körülötte már bugyogva vörösleni kezdett, és az arca mind jobban elsápadt. – Hogy jutottál be? Nem tartóztatott fel senki?  
\- Nekem nem kell ajtó… - felelte Kai keserűen. Nem kellett kérdeznie semmit ahhoz, hogy tudja: Yuu számára a halál maga lesz a feloldozás. – Készen állsz?

Yuu már csak a szemhéja leengedésével tudta jelezni felé, hogy igen. Kai erre megemelte a botját, majd a végét a földhöz ütötte, és ekkor összecsilingeltek rajta a csengők. Yuu soha életében nem hallott még ilyen szép hangot: a templomi harangok, gongok és zenélő tálak, de még a teraszra nyáron felakasztott kis üvegdíszek sem szóltak ennyire gyönyörűen.

Aztán még egyszer megszólaltak a csengettyűk, és még egyszer. Utána pedig csönd lett és sötét, épp úgy, mint amikor puha, meleg paplanok közé süllyedt a teste.

 


	10. Harmadik fejezet / I.

Kouyou mamonója pontosan tudta, hogy mi a dolga: keresett egy kidőlt fát, és a hátsóját megrázva körbespriccelte szúrós szagú váladékkal. Yuu, amint befejezte a mosakodást, és megérezte a borz bűzét, és az orrát befogva farkasszemezett Mujival egy darabig, majd úgy döntött, inkább a biztonságot választja: bebújt a fa gyökerei alatt tátongó üregbe.

Átkulcsolta a térdeit, és azon tűnődött, hogy mit fognak szólni a szülei, ha hazamegy. A helyzete nyilván nem szorul magyarázatra, de attól tartott, hogy a szülei mégiscsak dühösek lesznek rá, hiába nem tehet semmiről. Egyszerre volt melege és fázott rettenetesen, ahogy a tavaszi hidegben megcsapta a bőrét a szél.

Úgy érezte, órák teltek el, mióta Kouyou elment, és a lázas állapota percről percre fokozódott – a testéből nedvesség kezdett szivárogni, az illata alapján nem vér volt, de Yuu nem mert oda nyúlni, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla. Nem hallotta ugyan, hogy közeledik valaki felé, de Muji idegesen kiugrott az öléből, fenyegető testhelyzetet vett fel, és összes apró fogával vicsorogni kezdett. Yuu egyszerre csak megérzett egy illatot, amit nem tudott beazonosítani semmivel. Ha valamihez hasonlított, akkor az leginkább egy fejbekólintás, vagy az alkoholos bódultság állapota lehetett csak: egészen megrészegült tőle.  

Egy fehér kéz nyúlt le Yuu felé az üregbe, ő pedig ösztönösen és gondolkodás nélkül megragadta, majd hagyta hogy kihúzzák a fa gyökerei közül. Csak amikor a homlokával véletlenül beleütközött a férfi mellkasába, és felnézett az arcára, akkor döbbent rá, hogy a bíró áll előtte. Olyan erős jelenlét vette körül, hogy Yuu attól félt, mindjárt elvágódik – az ösztönei és a tudata a másodperc törtrésze alatt csaptak össze benne. Végül a tudata győzött, és hátrált néhány lépést a sárkánytól, összefonva maga előtt a kezeit, és kínosan kerülve az őt vizslató jégkék tekintetet. Ugyanebben a pillanatban az orra befogta Kouyou testszagát, amit a domboldal felől felé hordott a szél. Remegni kezdett, ahogy a két suijin illata egy szempillantás alatt megsokszorozódott: Yuu rájött, hogy a testük az ő közelségére reagál így.

\- Yuu-kun, bántott téged ez a fiú? Erőszakoskodott veled? – kérdezte a bíró, miközben le sem vette szemét a közeledő Kouyou alakjáról.  
\- N-nem… - rázta meg zavartan a fejét Yuu. – Csak egy félreértés volt…  
\- Érzem rajta a véred szagát… - jelentette ki a sárkány, mire Yuu a füléig elvörösödött.  
\- Csak mert… véletlenül pont ott volt, amikor… hát… - kereste zavartan a szavakat, majd összeszedte magát, és a bíró arcára nézett. – Nem történt semmi, igazán!

Kouyou közben egészen közel jött hozzájuk, és magához hívta a mamonóját – hunyorgott, és láthatóan gyanakvóan méregette a bírót, Yuu pedig meg kellett hogy kapaszkodjon a fa egyik kiálló gyökerében, annyira beleszédült a körülötte összecsapó illatokba. A bíró sejtette, hogy rossz vége lesz annak, ha a fiú a riválisának tekinti őt, ezért vett egy mély levegőt, és tudatosan kezdte csillapítani a testszagát. Kouyou is megérezte, hogy az erős, férfias illat lassan visszahúzódik, mint apálykor a tenger, ezért kevésbé érezte fenyegetőnek a jelenlétét, és a saját kipárolgása is tompulni kezdett.

Kouyou aprót biccentett felé, majd odaadta Yuu-nak a kezében cipelt batyut, az előző napokból visszamaradt ruháival. Yuu megkerülte a kidőlt fát, és szemérmesen a rönk takarásában kezdett el öltözködni.  
\- Nem lett volna szabad magára hagynod ebben az állapotban… - feddte meg a bíró Kouyout. – Bárki rátalálhatott volna a távollétedben, aki kevésbé udvarias nálam…

Kouyou nyelt egy nagyot, és rendkívüli módon elszégyellte magát. Gondolhatta volna, hogy a bíró, aki a városban a törvényt és a rendet képviseli, nem támadna rá Yuu-ra ragadozó módjára – de eszébe se jutott, hogy Yuu veszélyben lett volna, amíg távol volt a várostól és a lakóitól.  
\- Arra gondoltam, hogy… muszáj elfednem valamivel a szagát, amíg hazakísérem… - magyarázta zavartan, a bíró pedig bólintott.  
\- Tudom, hogy a jó szándék vezérelt, de tanuld meg, hogy egy nászidőszakához közeledő doushint nem lehet magára hagyni egyedül. Mivel nincsenek doushin testvéreid, ezért nem tanítottak meg rá, hogyan kell vigyázni rájuk, de még lehetnek doushin gyerekeid, úgyhogy ezt tartsd észben… - magyarázta neki a sárkány.  
\- Igen, uram… - hajolt meg kissé Kouyou. Yuu közben – Kouyou túlméretezett, és kissé szagos ruháiban előmerészkedett a fa mögül, odaállt Kouyou mellé, és ő is meghajolt.  
\- Köszönöm a jóságát… - nézte zavartan a földet maga előtt. Tulajdonképpen megkönnyebbült, hogy a bíró nem a vonzalmát, csupán az aggodalmát fejezte ki felé.  
\- Elkísérlek titeket édesapád házához, Yuu-kun… - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és elindult vissza a város felé. Yuu erre elszörnyedt, és aggódva összenézett Kouyou-val, aki összeszedte minden bátorságát, és azt kérdezte:  
\- Uram, nem lenne biztonságosabb, ha az erdőn keresztül mennénk?  
\- Nem. – A mizuchi hátra se fordult a válla fölött, magas talpú cipőiben elegánsan sétált tovább. – A tekintélyem legfeljebb a városban nyújt elegendő védelmet Yuu-kun számára.  
\- De ha végigmegyek a városon… - szólt utána kétségbeesetten Yuu - …akkor mindenki tudni fogja, hogy…  
\- Yuu-kun… - állt meg egy pillanatra a sárkány, de nem fordult meg. – Estére így is, úgy is mindenki tudni fogja. Előttem menjetek, hogy szemmel tarthassalak titeket.

Yuu még soha életében nem szégyellte magát annyira, mint most. Látta és hallotta, ahogy a főutcára néző házak ablakai és ajtajai kinyílnak, és sokan leplezetlen kíváncsisággal, mások – a társak nélküli suijinek – pedig vágytól átitatott tekintettel követik minden lépését. A suijin férfiak meg se próbálták leplezni, hogy szinte harapták a levegőt, kéjsóváran beszívva Yuu hajának és bőrének illatát. Kouyou a teljes éberség állapotában sétált a barátja mellett, készen arra, hogy bárki is álljon az útjukba, ő átgázol mindenen és mindenkin, hogy megvédje. Hogy mégsem történt ilyen atrocitás, az sokkal inkább a bíró jelenlétének volt köszönhető – noha néhányan megmorogták, és összesúgtak a háta mögött.

A Jizou-fürdő fogadójának összes ablaka nyitva állt, mert Reita az egész vendéglőt felsúrolta még egyszer az előző napi óriási vendégsereg után, és a padlónak fel kellett száradnia – Kaoru pedig ellenőrizte éppen a folyosó tisztaságát, amikor meglátta közeledni a fiát, Ichinóék harmadik fiával szorosan egymás mellett, mögöttük pedig a bíró kissé fenyegető alakjával. Beleszimatolt a levegőbe, nem is volt szüksége több magyarázatra – szuszogva indult az ajtó felé, és mire belebújt a cipőibe, már nem voltak kezei, amivel elhúzhatta volna a bejárati ajtót.  
 _\- Reita!_ – mennydörögte, mire a fiú azonnal odaszaladt hozzá, és rémülten nézett végig a kimonó ujjából kilógó karmos végtagokon.

Reita a fejében hallotta gazdája hangját: _nyisd az ajtót!_ – és kiengedte rajta a kamit: Kaoru szemei sárgás fénnyel villantak, ahogy néhány lépéssel előreszaladt a teraszon, átugrott a lépcső fölött, majd mindkét karmos lábával Kouyou nyakára markolt.

 _\- Mit műveltél a fiammal?!_ – kérdezte sziszegve, de Kouyou meg sem bírt szólalni. Yuu legszívesebben lerántotta volna az apja karmokban végződő kezeit a barátja torkáról, de félt közbeavatkozni, így inkább csak a józaneszére próbált hatni:  
\- Édesapa, nem történt semmi! – Bár nem akarta, mégis hangosabban és erélyesebben jött ki a hang a száján, mint szerette volna.  
\- Akkor hogy került a kezére a véred? Rád meg az ő ruhái? – Kaoru karmai mélyen Kouyou húsába vájtak. Yuu nem értette, a barátja miért nem próbál védekezni egyáltalán.  
\- Az első dolga volt, hogy hazakísérjen! – hadarta Yuu. – Azért adta oda a ruháit, hogy mások elől elfedje a szagomat!  
\- Így történt… - erősítette meg a bíró is halkan Yuu állítását, mire Kaoru - mint aki egy pillanat alatt kijózanodik - leengedte a kezeit Kouyou nyakáról, de a bizalmatlansága még nem szűnt meg iránta. Egy doushin fiú apjaként számára minden férfi potenciális veszélyforrást jelentett, ezért gyanakvóan méregette a krákogó Kouyout éppúgy, mint a mögötte álló békebírót is. – A biztonság kedvéért elkísértem őket idáig. Vigyázzon a fiára, Kaoru-san… - mondta, majd egy fejbiccentést követően sarkon fordult, és távozni készült.  
\- Bíró úr, várjon! – szólt utána Daisuke, aki a kínos jelenetnek csak a legvégét látta. – Kérem, jöjjön be hozzánk egy teára!

A sárkány áthatóan kék tekintete találkozott Daiéval, és aprót bólintott, jelezve, hogy elfogadja a meghívást. Kaoru kezei közben visszaformálódtak emberi végtagokká, de a hangja továbbra is állatiasnak hangzott, amikor Yuu-t utasította:  
\- Azonnal menj a szobádba… - majd Kouyou felé fordult, és megpróbált a legkevésbé elutasító hangon szólni hozzá: - Sajnálom, amiért igazságtalanul megvádoltalak. Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál Yuu-ra és hazakísérted… de most már ideje lenne hazamenned…  
\- Niikura úr! – húzta ki magát Kouyou. – Engedélyt szeretnék kérni, hogy udvarolhassak a fiának!

Yuu erre eltátotta a száját – éppen úgy, ahogy az édesapja. Erre valamiért egyikük sem számított – igaz, maga az élethelyzet is új volt számukra. Yuu összezavarodott: neki Kouyou még mindig az a fiú volt, akivel együtt csatangolt gyerekként az erdőben, aki megtanította fűszállal fütyülni, és tojást főzni a kert végében felbugyogó hőforrásban. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy Kouyout ő úgy is érdekelhetné, mint egy lehetséges jövőbeli társ… nem tartotta ugyan elfogadhatatlannak a gondolatot, de a meglepetéstől szólni sem bírt. Az édesapja ugyanúgy kereste a szavakat: bár értékelte, hogy Ichino úr fia ilyen tisztelettudóan bánt Yuu-val, hogy erősebb volt benne a védelmezés vágya a birtoklásénál, de egy doushin édesapjaként más szempontokat kellett szem előtt tartania. Kaoru tudta, hogy Yuu a fürdőjük egyedüli örököseként nagyon is kelendő ifjúnak számít, és nem akart semmilyen hirtelen döntést hozni, amíg végig nem gondolta az összes számba vehető lehetőségüket.  
  
\- Ezt még megfontolom… - felelte Kaoru, majd egy szemöldökrántással jelezte a fiának, hogy itt lenne az ideje, ha végre visszavonulna a szobájába. Yuu egy félmosollyal köszönte meg a barátjának, amit érte tett, majd elsietett mindkét apja mellett.

A cipőit lerúgva sétált végig a folyosón, míg a zavart Reita helyette is beforgatta azokat az ajtó irányába. A láza percről percre erősödött, és semmi másra nem vágyott, mint valami puha és meleg kis vackot keresni magának, ahol elfekhet. Miközben elsétált a döbbent szülőapja mellett, és nehézkesen felfelé vánszorgott a lépcsőn, szembetalálta magát a vendégükkel, Iwagami úrral. Illetve, először nem is magával az íróval, hanem a belőle áradó tömény, férfias illatfelhővel, ami szinte a falhoz szorította Yuu-t. Zihálva kapaszkodott meg a lépcsőkorlátban, és nézett döbbenten a férfire, aki egy vékony hálókimonóban épp a fürdő felé igyekezett, és a köntös hajtása alól jócskán kilátszott a göndör, fekete szőrszálakkal ritkásan borított mellkasa. Yuu-nak minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne mozduljon meg, és hagyja maga mellett elsétálni a férfit, noha a tekintetükkel továbbra sem eresztették el a másikat. Úgy érezte, sosem fog felérni az emeleti szobájáig.

Dai közben azt sem tudta, hol áll a feje, de először is leültette a bírót, majd teáért és süteményért szalasztotta Reitát. Kaoru, amikor senki sem látta, a tenyerébe temette és ujjaival végigmasszírozta az arcát – sok volt ez neki, így egyszerre. Dai kijött hozzá, és finoman a vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Kao… - szólította meg halkan a társát - …ne aggódj, meg fogjuk oldani valahogy.  
\- Iwagamit el kell küldenünk… - dohogta Kaoru. – Megkérdezem Yunét, hogy átköltöztethetem-e hozzá…  
\- Az anyjához és Inohoz ment látogatóba Izushiba, ma már csak későn jön vissza, ha nem alszik ott… - mondta Dai gondterhelten. – Átküldöm Reitát Takanoriékhoz, hogy kérdezze meg, szabad-e az egyik lakosztályuk a Mandarában, végül is ők kezelik azt a fogadót is…  
\- Jó… - bólintott Kaoru. – Én meg… keresek egy üveg szakét, és megnyugszom.  
\- Ne igyál! – csóválta meg a fejét a társa. – Inkább menj be a bíróhoz, és köszönd meg neki, hogy vigyázott Aoira! Amilyen mamlasz vagy, te hagytad volna szó nélkül elsétálni…

Kaoru bólintott, majd átment a vendégtérbe, és leült az asztal mellé, ahol a bíró iszogatta a teáját. A sárkány töltött neki egy másik csészébe, és közelebb tolta hozzá: Kaoru a száját húzva kortyolt bele, mert valami erős szesz sokkal jobban esett volna neki ebben a helyzetben, mint a tea.

\- Na, erre nem számítottam… - csúszott ki a száján hangosan a gondolat.  
\- Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy én sem… - préselte össze az ajkait a sárkány.  
\- Ön… tudta? – kérdezte Kaoru némi szemrehányással a hangjában.  
\- Nem tudtam biztosan, de amikor legutóbb találkoztam a fiával a templomban, akkor már sejtettem. Megváltozott benne valami. Ilyen ez a késői virágzás… - egykedvűen belekortyolt a teájába. – Noha a szaga mindig is árulkodó volt...   
\- De ha ön megérezte… - szegte le a fejét Kaoru - …akkor Atsushinak is éreznie kellett, nem igaz? Mégis annyira ragaszkodott ehhez a jegyességhez a lányával...  
\- Atsushi és én nem ugyanabba a fajba tartozunk… - mondta szárazon a sárkány, miközben a csészéjében hűlő halványzöld italt szemlélte. – Én _koori_ vagyok, ő _yougan_ – eltérőek a képességeink. Ettől függetlenül persze az ő szaglása is kiváló, valószínűleg jobb, mint a legtöbb közrendű kamié. Ami pedig az észjárását illeti, nos… azt csak ő tudja pontosan, hogy mit miért csinál.

Kaoru bólintott, és csak ült mereven az asztalnál. Nem látta azt sem, amikor Dai hátrament az udvarba, hogy ott sírja ki magát, ahol senki nem láthatja. 

 


	11. Harmadik fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Atsushi kinyilvánítja az igényét Yuu-ra.

Yuu végigfeküdt az ágyán, de egyszerűen túl keménynek találta – ezért kiment a folyosóra, és a nagy raktárszekrényből kivett még két takarót… aztán átgondolta a dolgot, és inkább kivette mind az ötöt, amit ott talált. Becipelt mindent a szobájába, és az egyik sarokba húzta a futonját, köré halmozva a takarókat. Az ablakai csukva voltak ugyan, de így is érezte az orrába tóduló illatokat: egyik fojtogatóbb volt a másiknál. Fáradt volt, aludni szeretett volna, de az egymással versenyző szagok éberen tartották – nem tehetett mást, csak elégedetlenül nyögdécselt, és forgolódott az ágyneműből rakott halom alatt.

\- Borzasztó, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg egy gúnyos hang a szobája ajtajából. Yuu felnézett, és elfojtott magában egy mély sóhajt. Apró termetű nagybátyja karba font kézzel támaszkodott az ajtókeretnek, és hol őt nézte, hol ábrándosan a plafon felé fordult. – Négy és fél éven keresztül, évente négyszer, de ha elég hosszú volt a nyár, akár ötször is… volt benne részem, elhiheted. Bezzeg apád… cöh…

Yuu felkönyökölt a takaróján, és kíváncsian figyelte Haid bácsikáját. Nem sokat tudott arról, hogy a szülőapjának milyen volt a gyerekkora – Dai ritkán mesélt magáról, és ha Yuu kérdezte is valamiről, általában rövid és sommás válaszokat adott.

\- Mindig ő volt a kedvenc, tudod? – kérdezte Haid, de nem is annyira kérdés volt, mintsem kijelentés. Bejött Yuu szobájába, és az ablakhoz sétált, hogy becsukja kívül a viharoktól védő sötétítő spalettákat. – Én voltam az elsőszülött, de vele bántak elsőszülöttként, mert ő volt a suijin… neki mindent szabad volt. Nagyképű volt, mindenkinek visszabeszélt, és állandóan verekedett – apádat egyszer úgy földhöz csapta, hogy majdnem betörte a fejét, nem szándékosan ugyan… de nagyon nagy erő volt benne. Aztán egy nap – alig volt fiatalabb nálad – úgy jött haza, mint a kivert kutya. Elbújt a szobájában, napokig elő sem jött, vizes rongyokkal tömködte be az ajtó- és ablakkereteket, de persze nem lehetett tovább titkolni, olyan erős volt a szag. A szüleink sokkot kaptak. Elvesztették az „egyetlen” fiúkat…

A keserűségtől megremegett a hangja. A szoba elsötétült, csak a folyosóról szűrődött be némi fény – Yuu egy időre fellélegzett, és verejtékező homlokát a párnájába törölte.

\- Egy ilyen élmény megváltoztatja azt embert… - mondta halkan, egy félmosollyal a szája sarkában. – Azt hiszem, végül megértette, hogy én min mentem keresztül mellette az évek alatt. Letörték a szarvait, elveszítette az erejét, és attól kezdve csak Kaorura támaszkodhatott… neki ez nagyobb teher volt, mint nekem a sajátom, mert ő nem tanulta meg cipelni. Az első nászidőszakában végig torkaszakadtából üvöltött, hogy ő ezt nem bírja, ő ebbe belehal… hát… - jegyezte meg egy keserű grimasz kíséretében - …nem halt bele. A második alkalmat már nem bízta a véletlenre, és inkább megszökött apáddal.

Yuu magára borított még egy takarót, és remegő tekintettel nézte a nagybátyját, ahogy közeledett felé, letérdelt mellé, és gyengéden belesimított a hajába.

\- Félsz? – kérdezte, mire Yuu vacogó fogakkal bólintott. – Az első alkalom a legrosszabb. Másodszorra már tudni fogod, mire számíts. De ha szerencséd van, Kaoru addigra elintézi, hogy legyen melletted egy suijin, aki gondoskodik rólad. Ez máshogy nem megy, tudod? A természet ilyennek talált ki minket, hogy verné agyon valaki érte… - nevetett fel gúnyosan, és az ujjaival tovább fésülgette Yuu haját. – Az életed nem lehet mindig boldog. De tudod, Aoi… ha már nem leszel egyedül… ezekre az egy-egy hetekre mindez nem fog számítani. Ha választhatnék, akkor sem akarnék soha suijin lenni. Amennyire pokoli lesz most egyedül, annyira felemelő lesz valaki mással. Nem csak vele leszel egy, hanem a fákkal, a vizekkel, a széllel, a napfénnyel… mindennel, ami a földből ered, vagy ami a földdel érintkezik. Ezt jelenti doushinnak lenni. Sokkal nagyobb erő és hatalom befogadni valamit…

Yuu-t egyik pillanatról a másikra kólintotta fejbe a fáradtság, és aludt el a nagybátyja kezei között. Haid elmosolyodott, és magára hagyta a fiút a szobájában, majd lesétált a földszintre, hogy körülnézzen. A ház a feje tetejére állt: Kaoru mégiscsak megivott egy vagy két pohárkával, Dai eltűnt, a bíró az ablakban ült és gyanakodva figyelte a fogadóba érkező vendégeket, Reita pedig egyedül próbálta kiszolgálni őket, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Iwagami Tatsuro a sarokban szürcsölte teáscsészéből a szakéját, és szórakozott arckifejezéssel nézte a kapkodást. Haid odament hozzá, és kedélyesen megkérdezte tőle:  
\- Csatlakozhatok? Úgy látom, unatkozik itt egyedül.  
\- Ó, dehogy, remekül szórakozom, köszönöm… - mosolygott rá cinikusan az író. – Ennyit arról, hogy pihenni jöttem ide.

Tatsuro alaposan végigmérte a doushin férfit: alacsony volt és vékony, de igen szemrevaló külsejű. Tett egy nagyvonalú gesztust felé a kezével, hogy foglaljon helyet vele szemben, Haid pedig elfogadta a felajánlást.

\- Magának társa van, drágám? – kérdezte Tatsuro, majd amikor Haid megcsóválta a fejét, felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Nekem ritkán csal a szimatom.  
\- Tudja, hogy van ez, művész úr… - vigyorodott el Haid. – Egy doushin a társa mellett is lehet magányos… - döntötte félre szórakozottan Haid a fejét. Tudta, hogy teljesen fölösleges flörtölnie az íróval, hiszen a Gakuval fennálló kötelék miatt úgysem tudná őt megcsalni, de ebben a pillanatban beérte annyival is, hogy egy kicsit kikapcsolódjon és pletykálhasson a híres művésszel.   
\- Mintha tegnap óta kicserélődött volna a fogadó közönsége… - jegyezte meg Tatsuro a mindenki számára szembetűnő különbséget. Családok és a művei iránt rajongó asszonyok helyett csupa agglegény suijin ült minden asztalnál, általában egymagában.  
\- Úgy jönnek ezek, mint legyek a döghúsra… - dohogta Haid. – Érzik a kis Aoi szagát… és még akkor is, ha tudják, semmi esélyük nála, ide jönnek élvezkedni…  
\- Nem tudom, mi vonzót találhat bárki is abban, ha letiporhat egy serdületlen virágszálat… - emelte fel Tatsuro a csészéjét, és itta ki belőle nagy kortyokban a langyossá hűlt szakét. – Ami azt illeti… én mindig is többre tartottam egy érett, izgalmas, kiforrott egyéniséget… Csak megérni és kiforrni mindig időbe telik, és a legtöbb doushin előbb elkel, mintsem izgalmassá válna a számomra…  
\- Kegyetlen a sors, nemde, Iwagami úr? – nevetett Haid. – Meglehet, csak annyi a különbség köztünk, hogy ön egyedül magányos, én meg valaki mellett vagyok az…

Kaoru egyszerre csak megállt a vendégtér bejáratánál, és hangosan elrikkantotta magát, csöndre intve a duruzsoló közönséget, és fojtott udvariassággal megkérve őket, hogy legyenek szívesek távozni, mert a vendéglő most meg nem határozott időre bezár. A férfiak kénytelen-kelletlenül szedelődzködni kezdtek, és kifizették a számlájukat – már aki megkapta a rendelését, mert Rei nem győzte egyedül kihordani azt a rengeteg italt. Kaoru a bajsza alatt dohogva várta, amíg az utolsó vendég is elhagyja a fogadót – noha épp a bíró volt az, akit nem szívesen engedett volna el, de már nem tudta tovább marasztalni, miután mindenki mást kidobott. Dai közben megmosakodott, összeszedte magát, és kifaggatta Reitát arról, mit intézett, majd odament Iwagami úr asztalához, és sűrű bocsánatkérés mellett elmondta neki, hogy családi okokból át kell költöztetnie őt egy barátjuk fogadójába. Biztosította róla, hogy még nagyobb szobát kap, még kényelmesebbet, és természetesen minden költöztetéssel járó feladatot megold majd a cselédjük, emiatt nem kell aggódnia. Kisvártatva Kaoru is odajött hozzá, meghajolt felé, többször elnézését kért a kellemetlenség miatt, és elmondta, hogyha Iwagami két hétnél tovább marad a városban, akkor természetesen visszaköltözhet hozzájuk, ha úgy tartja kedve. A férfi erre nem szólt, csak hümmögött, kitöltötte az utolsó csepp szakét is a kannából, egy húzásra lehajtotta, majd felsétált az emeleti szobájába, hogy összeszedje a személyes holmiját.

\- Haido, nem akarok veled udvariatlan lenni… - fordult oda Kaoru a sógorához, miután ellenőrizte, hogy egy csepp szaké sem maradt Iwagami kancsójában - …de ha már itt laksz velünk, örömmel venném, ha nem udvarolnál a vendégeinknek, és nem viselkednél kínosan. Nem otthon vagy.  
\- Kínosan viselkedtem volna? – mosolyodott el Haid. – Persze, Kao, a világ legjobb sógora kedvéért bármit megteszek.  
\- És esetleg a megváltozott körülményeinkre való tekintettel a munkából is kivehetnéd a részed… - tette hozzá dohogva Dai, miközben egy tálcára szedte az üres poharakat, majd a tálcát Haid kezébe adta.  
\- A megváltozott körülményekről nem én tehetek, öcsi… és egy egyszerű „legyél szíves” is megteszi… - morogta Dai felé, miközben a tálcával megindult a konyhába. – Ti meg jobban tennétek, ha becsuknátok ajtót-ablakot, mielőtt az egész város ide csődül Aoi ablaka alá…

Kaoru a homlokára csapott, és azonnal elindult, hogy végigjárja a házat, Dai az étteremben fogott hozzá a zárásnak. Gyorsan végiggondolta, van-e olyan ismerősük, akiknek serdülő lánya vagy doushin fia lenne, mert a legtöbb ilyen szülőnek volt egy védett zuga, ahová elrejtette a gyermekét a nászidőszakára – de nem jutott eszébe senki. Felment az emeletre, és vitt magával egy kannában vizet, majd Yuu fészkéhez lépett, és szeretetteljesen végigsimított a lázas álmában szuszogó fiún. Yuu az érintésre összerezzent, majd riadtan kinyitotta a szemét – és csaknem elsírta magát, amikor meglátta Dai szomorú, ugyanakkor mélyen együttérző arcát.

\- Igyál egy kicsit, jó? Különben ki fogsz száradni… - mondta, miközben töltött egy csészébe vizet, és a fia szájához emelte. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Yuu még mindig azt a viseletes kimonót hordja, amin még érződött Ichinóék harmadik fiának a szaga. Yuu szekrényéhez lépett, és egy tiszta alsókimonót vett ki belőle, majd visszatérdelt Yuu mellé, és vetkőztetni kezdte. Nem maradhatott rajta egy idegen suijin ruhája: az egyet jelentett volna azzal, hogy elfogadja Kouyou udvarlását. Márpedig Kaoruval nekik alaposan meg kell fontolniuk, hogy kit engednek mostantól a fiuk közelébe.

\- Mi lesz velem, apa? – kérdezte Yuu, miközben valahol mélyen sejtette a választ, de a szülőapjától szerette volna hallani.  
\- Hát… - simogatta meg Dai a fejét - …először is, átvészeljük ezt a néhány napot. Vigyázunk rád, hogy se te ne juthass ki, se más ne juthasson be hozzád. Azután meg majd leülünk, és szépen végigvesszük, milyen lehetőségeid vannak… de emiatt most ne aggódj, csillagom. Csak gyűjtsd az erődet, hogy kibírd ezt a hetet. Jól van?

Yuu bólintott. Aztán egyszerre csak a csukott ablakokon is megcsapta az orrát egy erős, lenyűgözően erős illat – ki akart kelni az ágyából és az ablakhoz menni, hogy kinézzen az utcára, de Dai visszanyomta a takarói közé – Yuu fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy az illat csalogatni kezdte. Dai rettentően dühös lett, és ha nem aggódott volna Yuu miatt, magára hagyta volna, hogy elkergesse azt a pimasz suijint, aki szándékosan ingerli a fiát ebben a kiszolgáltatott állapotában.

Kaoru fejében ugyanez a gondolat fogant meg, és haragvó arccal kilépett a fogadó tornácára – a szemei sárgán kitágultak, mint a ragadozóknak éjjel, és a növekvő esti sötétségben ugrásra készen kémlelte az utcát.

\- Kaoru! – szólította meg egy mély, erőltetetten nyájas férfihang. – Mi ez a nagy csönd és sötétség? Zárva vagytok? Be sem invitálsz egy teára?  
\- Atsushi… - bólintott felé Kaoru, de közben a fogát szívta. Nem volt kérdéses, hogy a sárkány azért jött, hogy gúnyt űzzön belőle, és a szemére hányja, hogy micsoda haszontalan fia van, aki nem tudna gyereket csinálni a lányának... még az is lehet, hogy jóvátételt kér a meghiúsult frigy miatt. – Most sajnos nem alkalmas az idő erre. Yuu… úgy tűnik… doushin, és magas láza van. El kellett különítenünk.  
\- Sajnálom, ez igazán kellemetlen lehet számodra, Kaoru… - bólintott felé Atsushi, de a szája sarkában egy kis mosoly bujkált. – Apaként megértem az elővigyázatosságodat, ezért szívesen felajánlom, hogy átviszem magamhoz a fiút, akár most is – nálam adott a hely és a személyzet is, hogy biztonságban legyen a nászidőszaka alatt. Jó kezekben lenne.  
\- Erre igazán semmi szükség… - Kaoru nyelt egy nagyot. – Itthon is a legnagyobb biztonságban lesz, gondoskodunk róla.  
\- Ha amiatt aggódsz, hogy idő előtt vele hálnék, akkor úri becsületszavamat adom, hogy nem fogok… - szegte fel az állát Atsushi. – Ha a láza alábbhagy, egyébként is magammal vinném, hogy megszokja az új otthonát, és biztonságban érezze magát, mire nyáron kiújul a láza.

Kaoru csaknem eltátotta a száját: nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Atsushi ennyire arcátlan lenne, vagy ennyire öntelt.

\- Mégis miből gondolod, hogy átadom neked a fiamat? – emelte fel a hangját hitetlenkedve.  
\- Kaoru, mi kötöttünk egy megállapodást arról, hogy családjaink a gyermekeink révén egyesülnek majd, és közös leszármazóink lesznek. Lehet, hogy a lányomnak nem képes utódot nemzeni, de képes kihordani és megszülni az enyémet. Így egyikünk érdeke sem sérül, és helyreáll az egyensúly.

Kaoru ebben a pillanatban döbbent rá, hogy csapdába csalták. Atsushi tudta – igenis tudta, talán kezdettől fogva tudta, hogy ez a házasság Yuu és Yoshiko között sosem szentesülhet. Mindvégig magának akarta, ezért bújtatott, csaló megállapodást kötött a szüleivel. Kaorunak forrt a vére, ha csak belegondolt, hiszen magától sosem adta volna olyan férfinak, aki jóval idősebb nála, ráadásul egy egész háremet tart maga körül. Dühében megfordult, és mielőtt visszament a házba, annyit mondott csak:  
\- Eszem ágában sincs odaadni a fiamat a „gyűjteményedbe”. Az egyezségünk semmis. Jó éjszakát, Atsushi.  
\- Kaoru! – harsogta ekkor a sárkány. – Ne fordíts hátat nekem! A becsületszavadat adtad!  
\- Mindketten a becsületszavunkat adtuk… - dohogta, mielőtt belépett az ajtón. – De ebben az esetben az én szavam is pontosan annyit ér, mint a te becsületed…

Látni egyikük sem látta, ami ekkor történt, de érezni érezték: hatalmas szél támadt, feltépve a spalettákat, beszakítva az ablakokat, és a cserepek hangos csörömpöléssel estek le a tetőről. Dai és Yuu az emeleten halálra rémültek, Haid nem kevésbé – odaszaladt hozzájuk, és a három doushin egymásba kapaszkodva, döbbenten nézte, ahogy az ablakokon szakad a papír, egyik-másik tábla kiesik a keretből, és a földre zuhan eléjük. Most már mindhárman tisztán hallották Atsushit, ahogy a szél süvítéséve vegyült a kiáltása:  
\- Kaoru! Ha önként átadod a fiadat, megígérem, hogy a társammá teszem! Tisztességes életet biztosítok neki! 

Yuu összerázkódott. Ha az apja és a nagybátyja nem ölelték volna át és fogták volna le kétfelől, akkor az ablakhoz szaladt volna, olyan erővel vonzotta magához Atsushi szaga. Hiába félt tőle és iszonyodott a jelenlététől, a sárkány tetszése szerint manipulálta az érzékszerveit, és csábította Yuu-t ki a házból. Kaoru közben hátát a bejárati ajtónak támasztva fújtatott: tudta, hogy minden erejét összeszedve sincs esélye egy sárkánnyal szemben. Atsushi olyan varázslatokat ismert, amelyekkel néhány perc leforgása alatt pozdorjává zúzhatja a házukat, ha úgy tartja kedve – ezen az sem változtat, ha ő most vakmerőségből visszamegy hozzá, és feláldozza az életét a családja védelméért.

A szélrohamnak olyan hirtelen lett vége, ahogy elkezdődött – Yuu felismerte a közeledő békebíró illatát, és kisvártatva a facipői kopogását is meghallották, azután pedig az érces, erős hangot is:  
\- Atsushi! Mégis, mit művelsz? Halálra rémíted az embereket!

\- Te ebbe csak ne szólj bele, Yoshiki! – tett egy ingerült mozdulatot Atsushi a legyezőjével a közeledő másik sárkány felé, és újabb éles, szinte metsző széláradat suhant felőle, amit a bíró a kinyitott esernyőjével hárított. Ahol a karakasa köríve nem takarta ki, a kimonója ujja és alja csíkokban hullott le a földre, mintha éles késsel vagy karddal vágták volna le róla.  
_\- Atsushi!_ – dörrent rá másodszor is, leengedve az egyszemű ernyője fogantyúját, remélve, hogy fenyegetés és tettlegesség nélkül is hatni tud a forrófejű sárkányra. – Ebben a városban én képviselem a törvényt! Nincs jogod önkényeskedni senkivel szemben!  
\- Én is a törvényt képviselem! – vicsorgott rá Atsushi. – Az ősi törvényt, miszerint ha egy kami szent esküt tesz egy másik kaminak, akkor köteles azt betartani. Ha nem hajlandó rá, akkor pedig én betartatom vele!  
\- A törvény azt is kimondja… - lágyította el a hangját a bíró - …hogyha bármelyik fél lényeges körülményeiben olyan változás áll be, ami mellett nem tudja tartani magát a szavához, akkor az egyezség felbomlik.

Atsushi egy pillanatig kétkedve szemlélte a másik sárkányt, majd vörös fény gyúlt a szemében. A háziak közül egyedül a vendégüknek segédkező Reita és a csomagjai összekészítésében megzavart Iwagami látta azt, ami ezután történt, és mindkettejüknek földbe gyökerezett a lába a látványtól. Az emeleti lakosztály kiesett ablakai mellett álltak, és szótlanul figyelték, ahogy Atsushi mélyvörös brokátkimonója alól előkígyózik egy nyílhegy-formában végződő pikkelyes, fekete sárkányfarok. A bal keze, amelyben nem a legyezőt tartotta, elkezdett megnyúlni, és egy karmos, sötét sárkánylábbá formálódott – hasonlóan a bíró jobb kezéhez, mert a balban továbbra is a nyitott esernyője nyelét szorította.

Lángoló piros pupillák találkoztak a csillogó, jégkék íriszekkel, ahogy felmérték egymás erejét. Atsushi készen állt arra, hogy megharcoljon az igazáért – és a bíró volt az, aki még utoljára megpróbálta civilizáltan rendezni a helyzetet:  
\- Atsushi, add fel! Nincs értelme tönkretenni ezért a fél várost… és rajtam úgysem jutsz keresztül.

Atsushi még egy pillanatig farkasszemezett a bíróval – aztán kisvártatva hahotázni kezdett, fület bántó éllel, egyre és egyre hangosabban. Visszanézett a válla fölött a Jizou fürdőre, és azt harsogta:  
\- Kaoru! Tudom, hogy hallasz! Most az egyszer engedek – de a következő nászidőszaka előtt újra eljövök a fiadért, hogy hozzád, vagy bárki máshoz, nem érdekel: de megölöm azt, aki az utamba áll. Hallod, Kaoru? Ennek tudatában ígérd oda másnak!

Atsushi ezek után fogta magát, és könnyed léptekkel elsétált – még biccentett is a bírónak, mikor elhaladt mellette. Úgy gondolta, ez az első, egyedül átszenvedett nászidőszak Aoinak is jó lecke lesz: kiéhezteti a fiút, és végül önként fog a karjaiba omlani. Ha tudja, milyen kínok várnak rá egy megfelelő társ nélkül, a végén könyörögni fog, hogy tegye a magáévá – gondolta magában szórakozottan a sárkány.

A bíró még mindig ott állt Kaoru fogadójának bejárata előtt, és fehér, pikkelyekkel borított, vaskarmú sárkánylábát nézte a keze helyén. Vett egy mély levegőt, és arra összpontosított, hogy visszaváltozzon emberkézzé, de a szíve olyan hevesen dobogott, hogy a teste nem akart engedelmeskedni neki. Megkönnyebbült attól, hogy Atsushi megfutamodott előle, mert biztosra vette: ha valódi harcra került volna közöttük a sor, minden bizonnyal alulmarad.

De ha ő nem áll ki ezért a doushin fiúért, ki fogja megtenni helyette? Ki lenne képes megóvni Atsushi haragjától?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki nem szeretné elolvasni a következő mellékszálat, ugorjon [a negyedik fejezet elejére](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884/chapters/23326908)


	12. Második mellékszál / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu-nak felszökik a láza.

Másnap már dél lett, mire eltakarították az összes cserépmaradványt és a helyükre tették az ablakokat, de a károk így is komoly összegre rúgtak. Kaoru a fogadószobájuk asztalánál ült, és számolta, mennyi papírt kell még venni, mennyibe fognak kerülni az asztalosmunkák… de legalább addig is lekötötte magát. Dai el akarta venni az asztalról a szakékiöntőt, de addigra már üres volt.  
\- Ne igyál… - mondta a társának lágyan.

Kaoru erre egy mély, gurgulázó hangot hallatott, és a két tenyerébe temette az arcát, majd ujjait felcsúsztatta a feje tetejére, és megmarkolta a saját haját. Fájt a feje, és nem hagyott neki egy perc nyugalmat.  
\- És most mi lesz? – csóválta meg a fejét. – Hogy lesz így örökösünk?  
\- Te csak erre tudsz gondolni? – dohogta Dai, és kivette Kaoru kezéből a szakéscsészét, majd megitta helyette a tartalmát, aztán lerogyott Kaoru mellé, és a kezeit nézte az asztalon.

Egy darabig csöndben ültek csak, majd Kaoru egy mélyet sóhajtott, és azt kérdezte:  
\- Hogy lesznek így unokáink?  
\- Lesznek… - forgatta Dai a csészét az ujjai között - …csak Atsushi lesz az apjuk.  
\- Ne is emlegesd… - legyintett Kaoru, mintha csak egy szúnyogot akarna elhessegetni. – Előbb meghalok, semhogy az a férfi rátegye a kezét.  
\- Hát, ahogy a dolgok jelenleg állnak… - szusszant Dai - …három hónapon belül erre is sor kerül majd…  
\- Te jó ég, mi történt itt? – kérdezte valaki a bejáratnál.

Az éjszakai incidens alatt és után a szomszédok becsuktak ajtót-ablakot, és senki nem merte meglátogatni őket, vagy felajánlani a segítségét, nehogy Atsushi fülébe jusson a hír. Az érkező látogató – Sugihara Yune – mit sem tudott arról, ami a városban történt: az édesanyja házában éjszakázott Izushiban, és csak néhány órája indult vissza Kaminoba lóháton. A Jizou-fürdő rettenetesen festett, mintha szélvész vagy földrengés pusztított volna körülötte, csodával határos módon a többi házat érintetlenül hagyva.

Sugizo lerúgta a cipőit, és belépett az előszobába – máskor talán elé jött volna valaki, hogy üdvözölje, de Reita és Haid túl elfoglaltak voltak, Yuu szülei pedig túl fáradtak és fásultak. Sugizo bejött hozzájuk a szobába, és tanácstalanul nézte a barátait: sosem látta még őket ilyen letörtnek.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva. – Mi történt az épülettel?  
\- Atsushi történt… - felelte Kaoru lehajtott fejjel. – Mondjuk úgy, kicsit… kijött a sodrából.  
\- De hát miért? – jött közelebb az asztalhoz, és leült Dai mellé, Kaoruval szemközt. Hol az egyikükre, hol a másikra nézett, és várta a magyarázatokat, de egyikük sem szólt semmit: próbálták megfogalmazni a kimondhatatlant. Yune zavartan nézelődött, és beleszimatolt a levegőbe – nem lehetett nem érezni a furcsa, idegen illatot. – Mi ez a szag?

Egyszerre csak halk, tompa léptekkel Yuu sétált le a lépcsőn, mindkét kezével a korlátba kapaszkodva. Kaoru azonnal felkapta a fejét, és haragos morgás tört fel a torkából. Dai felállt az asztaltól, és a lépcső felé indult, de addigra Yuu már odatámolygott a szoba ajtajába, és ahogy benézett rajta, a tekintete találkozott Yune bácsikájáéval – hosszan, döbbenten szemlélték egymást, mintha először találkoztak volna életükben.    
\- Aoi! – förmedt rá Dai, miközben a vállánál fogva megfordította, és elkezdte felfelé nógatni a lépcsőn. – Mit mondtam? Mit mondtam neked? Hogy maradj a szobádban! Zárjalak be?  
\- Apa, nagyon szomjas vagyok… - mentegetőzött szinte kisfiús hangon.  
\- Vittem neked vizet, azt már mind megittad?

Sugizo eddig hallotta a beszélgetésüket, aztán az emelet fagerendái elnyelték a többit. Tátott szájjal bámulta még mindig az ajtót, azután zavartan Kaoru felé fordult:  
\- Ez… Aoi? – kérdezte, az idegen szagra utalva, de még ehhez a két szóhoz is össze kellett szednie magát: Aoi illatának nyomai lerakódtak az orrában, a torkában, és alig bírt tőle beszélni. Kaoru nem felelt semmit, mert úgy gondolta, evidenciára kár szót vesztegetni. – Ugyanúgy, mint amikor Dai… ?

Kaoru erre felhördült, és még erősebben szorította a fejére a két kezét. Persze, ő is emlékezett rá – hogyne emlékezett volna – amikor a legjobb barátjuk egyik napról a másikra szilaj suijinből megszeppent doushinná változott. Ezt a tényt nem csak Dai dolgozta fel nehezen, hanem a két legjobb barátja is: az egész addigi életük megváltozott attól kezdve. Kaoru nehezen tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogy Dai már nem ugyanaz a Dai, aki lebirkózta őt, aki vízisiklót csempészett a ruhái közé, és aki a fürdőben vizes törölközőből ostort fonva csapkodta a fenekét. Csak tovább rontotta a helyzetet, hogy mind Kaoru, mint Sugizo ösztönösen kinyilvánították felé a vonzalmukat, így akaratukon kívül az addig töretlen bizalmon és egyenlőségen alapuló hármasuk darabjaira esett. Még ha a felszínen meg is maradt Sugizo és Kaoru között a barátság, a valóságban pontosan tudták, hogy egymással vetélkednek, és csak az egyikőjük kerülhet ki ebből győztesen. A rivalizálásukat Dai és a vele való kapcsolatuk sínylette meg leginkább: a baráti hármasuk főkolomposából a játékaik fődíjává változott, és hiába kezelték mindketten a legnagyobb tisztelettel, Dai mégiscsak úgy érezte, tárgyiasult a szemükben. Ráadásul Dai szülei mindkettejüknek megengedték, hogy udvaroljanak a fiuknak – ami persze nem számított szokatlannak, hiszen az „udvarlás” csak annyit jelentett, hogy a fiúk hetente-kéthetente egyszer meglátogathatták Dai-t, a szülei jelenlétében beszélgethettek vele, és ajándékokat adhattak neki. Ebben inkább Sugizo volt a gavallér, ő tudta, hogyan kell bánni egy doushinnal, hiszen korábban megannyi lánynak csapta a szelet a városban – Kaoru volt az, aki inkább csak zavartan ült ezeken a találkozókon, azon tűnődve, mit is mondhatna Dai-nak. Időközben a két suijin barát, ha meglátta a másikat az utcán, elfordította a fejét, és ez egészen addig tartott, amíg Kaoru el nem rabolta Dai-t a szülei házából. Sugizo ezt követően elhagyta a várost, Yuu már járt és beszélt, mire visszatért a városba. Yune nem tehetett mást, mint belenyugodott abba, hogy a két legjobb barátja egymást választotta. Kaoru sem látta értelmét, hogy álságos féltékenységből távol tartsa maguktól a legjobb barátjukat, akivel együtt nőttek fel, hiszen Dai végső soron az ő társa lett, és ez eltörölhetetlen nyomot hagyott mindkettejükben.

Sugizo sosem felejtette el azt a napot, amikor az utcán meglátta Dai-t sétálni, a karján ülő Yuu-val, aki épp sírva fakadt, mert elejtette a papírpörgettyűjét. Sugizo lehajolt érte, és visszaadta a kezébe – a kisfiú elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá, majd boldogan elnevette magát, ahogy visszakapta a játékát. A férfi abban a pillanatban érezte először megsajdulni a szívét – soha korábban nem vágyott saját családra, és később sem, leszámítva azokat a délutánokat, amikor Kaoruékkal múlatta az időt. Ha gyereksírást hallott, általában ingerülten elfordult, bántotta a fülét, és zavarta, hogy tehetetlen vele szemben – de Yuu-val mindig örömmel játszott, és élvezte, ahogy mesélhet neki a kalandjairól. Az járt ilyenkor a fejében, hogy talán mégsem lenne rossz valakinek az apjának lenni… de azt még magának is sokkal nehezebben ismerte be, hogy nem a gyermek lehetősége jelenti számára a legnagyobb próbatételt, hanem megtalálni és megszeretni azt, aki a gyermekét megszülné neki. Sugizo egész életében egyszer került csak közel a szerelemhez – de a mai napig nem tudta biztosan, hogy amit Dai iránt érzett, szerelem volt-e, vagy birtoklási vágy, vagy valami egészen más. Ha szóba került, és meg kellett fogalmaznia, akkor azt mondta, egyszer volt szerelmes, és ezalatt az egy alkalom alatt mindig Dai-t értette, de a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy ez nem a teljes és őszinte igazság. Megbánással gondolt vissza arra, hogy Dai végül Kaorué lett, és nem az övé – de ő volt az, aki kevésbé küzdött érte, aki nem tett meg mindent… akit legyőztek. És azért, mert hagyta magát: mert akkor sem volt még biztos benne, hogy mit akar.

\- Mi lesz most? – nézett komoran Kaorura, aki még mindig a homlokát simogatta.  
\- Fogalmam sincs… - csóválta meg Kaoru fejét. – Atsushi tegnap ide jött, és magával akarta vinni. A bíró nyert nekünk egy kis időt… de Atsushi megfenyegetett… illetve, nem is megfenyegetett, hanem közölte velem, hogy a következő nászidőszaka előtt megint eljön érte, és megöl bárkit, aki az útjába áll, ennek tudatában fogadjam el bárki más udvarlási szándékát. Rövid életű lenne a vejem, azt hiszem… - mosolyodott el keserűen Kaoru.  
\- De a bíró csak lerendezte valahogy Atsushit? – kérdezte halkan, őszintén aggódva Kaoru és a családja miatt. – Ő felelős a város rendjéért, nem igaz?  
\- Nem kérhetek tőle ilyen szívességet egy magánügy miatt… - rázta meg Kaoru a fejét. – És rajta kívül nincs senki ebben a városban, aki ellenfél lenne Atsushi számára.  
\- Akkor el kell küldened egy másik városba… - mondta komoran Sugizo. – Izushiba.  
\- Izushi itt van a szomszédban, egy sárkánynak ez nem távolság… - legyintett Kaoru.  
\- Akkor Himejibe, vagy Kiotóba… - sorolta Sugizo a lehetséges búvóhelyeket. – Kiotót _tenguk_ őrzik, ott biztonságban lenne…  
\- Yune… - csóválta lesújtva a fejét. – Nem elég baj nekem, hogy a fiamról kiderült, hogy doushin – még küldjem is el magamtól, hogy sose láthassam se őt, se az unokáimat?  
\- Hát, ha itt marad, akkor majd láthatod eleget az Atsushival közös unokáidat… - horkant fel Sugizo. – Már ha megengedi egyáltalán, hogy meglátogasd őket és Aoit.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy segítesz a napnál is világosabban látni a helyzetemet… - horkant fel Kaoru. – Ha ilyen okos vagy, mondd meg, mi tévő legyek?

Sugizo végignézett a barátja nyúzott arcán – és nem szorult további magyarázatra, hogy min megy keresztül ebben a pillanatban.   
\- Van egy házam Arashiyamában, Kiotó mellett… - kezdte halkan és szemlesütve. – Pár éve vásároltam a Kamo folyó partján áll, a főút közelében. Kétlem, hogy Atsushi ilyen messzire utána menne, de ha mégis, ott sosem találna rá…  
\- Yune, te most… - nyelt egy nagyot Kaoru - …mégis miről beszélsz?  
\- Odavinném Aoit… - felelte Sugizo, mintha mi sem lenne értelemszerűbb ennél.  
\- Márhogy _te?_ – vonta fel Kaoru a szemöldökét.  
\- Gondoskodnék róla… - sütötte le a szemét Sugizo, majd kíváncsian mégis felpillantott Kaorura, hogy mit szólna hozzá. Ennél profánabb módon nem is utalhatott volna rá, hogy udvarolna valaki a fiának – illetve az udvarlást átugorva, máris magához venné.  
\- Persze, gondoskodnál róla… - hümmögött Kaoru gúnyosan. – Yune, ne haragudj, a barátom vagy, és nagyon kedvellek, de a kutyámat sem bíznám rád, nemhogy a fiamat…

Sugizo felkapta a fejét, de sosem volt az a hirtelen haragvó típus, aki egy inzultálásra azonnal visszatámad. Hitt abban, hogy mindent meg lehet oldani civilizáltan, ezért érvekkel próbált hatni a barátjára:  
\- Legalább gondold át. A vagyonom megvan hozzá, hogy jó életet biztosítsak neki. Tudod, hogy mindig is úgy szerettem a fiút, mintha a sajátom lett volna…  
\- Hát épp erről van szó! – csattant fel Kaoru, majd észbe kapott, hogy felemelte a hangját, és erőltetett nyugalommal folytatta: - Yune, ne haragudj, de ez egyszerűen képtelenség. Azok után, hogy Dai-nak udvaroltál…  
\- Kaoru, az húsz éve volt! – csapott a térdére Sugizo. – És a két dolognak semmi köze egymáshoz. Lehetne egy vadidegen gyereke is…  
\- Ne nevettess! – ripakodott rá Kaoru. – Dehogy tennél te ilyet egy vadidegen gyerekéért! Ez az egész Dai-ról szól, meg a te hősszerelmes rajongásodról!  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy megint itt tartunk… - dohogta, és karba fonta a kezeit, majd elfordult Kaorutól. Kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből. – Húsz év sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy meggyőzzön róla, hogy téged választott?  
\- Te vagy az, aki húsz éve nem tudod magad meggyőzni erről! – vakkantotta Kaoru. – Most bezzeg, hogy Dai-t nem kaptad meg, a fiát bezzeg elfogadnád! A világ legnagyobb csavargója vagy, kétszer nem fordult meg az ágyadban ugyanaz a doushin, de most hirtelen eszedbe jutott, hogy megállapodnál, családot alapítanál, valami égi csoda folytán?  
\- Eleget sértegettél, barátom… - állt fel Sugizo, és lenézett Kaorura. – Most az egyszer gondolhatnál másra is önmagadon kívül…  
\- Nézz tükörbe, és a saját tükörképednek is ismételd ezt el! – morrant rá Kaoru. – Te vagy az, akit csak az önös érdekeid vezetnek. Fogalmad sincs róla, mit jelent az, ha családod van, gyereked van…

Sugizo ezt a pillanatot választotta ahhoz, hogy szótlanul, magában forrva távozzon. Az előszobában összetalálkozott a lépcsőn lesiető Dai-jal, és halkan csak annyit mondott neki:  
\- Beszélj a társaddal, rád talán még hallgat… - azzal megállt a bejáratnál, visszabújt a cipőjébe, és sietős léptekkel elsétált.  
\- Min szólalkoztatok össze? – kérdezte a társától, mire Kaoru csak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Yune, és az ő légből kapott ötletei… - dohogta. – Holnapra úgyis elfelejti…

Dai nem erőltette tovább, inkább átment a konyhába, és megkereste az egyik polcon a szárított keserűfüvet – a bátyja hozott magával mindig, szükség esetére. Ő maga sosem szorult rá, mert Yuu születésekor mindent ki kellett venni a hasából – szerencsétlen eset volt, de Dai utóbb nem bánta, hogy nem lett több gyerekük. Egyetlen dolgot sajnált csak: hogy a fiának ugyanolyan nehéz sors jutott, mint az övé. A vízforraló edényből egy bambuszkanállal kimert néhány csészényit egy kannába, beleszórta a leveleket, és néhány perc után átszűrte a teát egy csészébe.

Yuu egyre mélyebbre került a lázas delíriumában – a nagybátyja kelletlenül őrizte ugyan, de a fiú illata rá is hatást gyakorolt: jelentősen meggyorsította az időt, ami a saját tavaszi nászidőszakáig még hátra volt. Érezte, hogy hamarosan őt is be kell majd zárni, különben hazaszökik a mihaszna társához – de az öccsének és a sógorának most kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt, semhogy vele foglalkozzanak.

Dai odatérdelt a fia mellé, és megtámasztotta a fejét, míg a csészét az ajkához érintette. Yuu belekortyolt, majd sziszegve elfordult, a langyos tea végigfolyt az állán.  
\- Keserű! – sóhajtott fel, de ez a szó aligha foglalta volna össze, hogy a főzet mennyire keserűnek tűnt a szájában. – Nem bírom meginni…  
\- Muszáj, kicsim… - nógatta Dai. – Ha nem iszod meg, sokkal tovább fog tartani, és sokkal fájdalmasabb lesz.  
\- Azért nem sokat segít a tea sem… - vetette oda Haid. – Persze, mindenkire másképp hat, de annyival nem rövidíti vagy könnyíti meg, hogy megérje lenyomni a torkán… kivéve persze, ha attól félsz, hogy valaki felkoppintja…  
\- Haid! – dörrent rá a testvére. – Köszönöm a segítséget, most már elmehetsz!  
Az alacsony férfi erre megvonta a vállát, és elsétált a saját szobája felé.

Yuu viselkedésén pontosan érzékelhető volt, hogy még nem tart a nászidőszaka elején sem, de óráról órára közelebb ér hozzá: a teste forró volt, az izzadtságtól csatakos, és még Dai számára is érzékelhetően szaglott a bőre – mintha ezzel próbálta volna a világ összes suijin férfijának tudtára adni, hogy termékeny, és készen áll arra, hogy befogadja őket. Dai pontosan tudta, hogy a városiak hiába félnek Atsushitól, akadna köztük olyan, akit a pillanat hevében semmi sem tarthatna vissza – se ajtó, se zár. Úgyhogy alaposan leellenőrizte, be vannak-e reteszelve az ablakok, majd hozott egy kupac törölközőt, és Yuu fészke mellé tette a földre.  
\- Ezekre szükséged lesz… - mondta együttérzően. – Bár tehetnék valamit érted…

Yuu ezt már nem is hallotta, a láz ismét átlökte őt az ébrenlétből az álmaiba.


	13. Második mellékszál / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu megkapja a mindent elsöprő szerelmet, amire vágyott.

Sugihara Yune olyan férfi volt, akit mindenki irigyelt, de akivel mégis kevesen cseréltek volna. Yune megtanult ezzel a kettősséggel élni: nevetni az irigyein, és még jobban nevetni azokon, akik sajnálták. Az élete nem éppen úgy alakult, ahogyan azt eltervezte, és sokszor kénytelen volt inkább együtt úszni az árral, mintsem küzdeni ellene – de legtöbbször mégis mindig egyensúlyban érezte magát. Kaoru szavai azonban mélyen megsértették – mert Kaoru a legjobb barátja volt, aki gyerekkora óta ismerte, és tudta, min ment keresztül.  

Húsz-harminc évvel korábban Kamino egy kis porfészek volt, két napi járóföldön túl senki sem hallott róla, hogy itt micsoda csodás, gyógyító források bugyognak fel a földből. Amikor Kiotóba érkezett, és újdonsült barátainak mesélni kezdett a szülővárosáról, azok ámulva hallgatták – a császárváros ugyanis kifejezetten szegény volt gyógyvizekben, és az ott élő nemesek többségének fogalma sem volt arról, hogy tőlük néhány napi utazásra ilyen kis ékszerdoboz bújik meg a tengerhez vezető út utolsó állomásaként. Százával jöttek miatta a kíváncsi, pihenésre és nyugalomra vágyó előkelőségek, akik aztán tovább adták a város jó hírét: nem csak a Sugihara család szerzett ebből vagyont, hanem a másik öt működő fürdő, megannyi vendéglő, és azok, akik szobák kiadásával foglalkoztak. Yune ezért nem várt köszönetet, még csak elismerést sem, hiszen nem esett nehezére megosztani másokkal gyerekkora varázslatos eseményeinek színhelyét.

Két évtized alatt két testvérét házasította ki: egyetlen suijin öccse feleségül vette egy jómódú szakékereskedő lányát Fushimiben, Kiotó mellett, és neki köszönhetően a tartomány teljes északi részén ugyanolyan minőségű szakét mértek mindenhol, amihez a fővárosi urak otthon szokva voltak. A másik öccsének is ő talált társat, és mindketten nagyon boldogok voltak a választottjukkal. Édesanyja sokáig nem akarta elhagyni Kaminot, noha sosem szeretett itt élni: zavarta ez a zárt közösség, és nem volt soha igazi társasága. Az asszony _orochi_ volt, a sárkányokhoz hasonlóan a főrendű kamik közé tartozott, de az emberek – főleg a babonás emberek – inkább félelemmel, mint tisztelettel viseltettek felé. A nyüzsgő, sűrűn lakott Izushiban az emberek hamar megkedvelték Sugihara asszonyt, aki kérésre, jó pénzért csodás kencéket kevert az öregedéstől rettegő hiú asszonyoknak, a hajukra kényes fiatal lányoknak, harcban csúf hegeket szerző férfiaknak. Yunén ugyan nem látszódott a származása, és sem ő, sem a testvérei nem voltak képesek soha kígyó alakot ölteni, nem rendelkeztek az édesanyjuk erejével és képességeivel, de értettek a gyógyfüvekhez, az orvosságokhoz, és nem utolsó sorban – a méregkeveréshez is.  

Ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt éveire, Yune mégsem keserűséget látott, hanem örömet, és nem feladatokat, hanem kihívásokat. Sosem lett volna elég ereje véghezvinni mindazt, amit elért, ha húszévesen nem hagyja maga mögött Kaminót. Mert akárhogy is: fiúkorában valóban kényelmes és könnyelmű életet élt, amikor a barátaival múlathatta az időt. Kaoru és Daisuke, a másik két fürdő-örökös jelentette számára a biztonságot és a bizonyosságot, és bármennyire is különböztek egymástól küllemre és jellemre, mégis értették egymást fél szavakból, ismerték egymás fájdalmát, panaszát, örömét is… aztán ennek egyszerre egy csapásra vége szakadt. Kaoru az ellenségének kezdte tekinteni, Dai-jal pedig alig találkozhatott, mert a szülei elzárták előle, mint valami drága kincset… egyszerre teljesen egyedül maradt a világban. A családján kívül csak két embert engedett igazán közel magához, és úgy érezte, egyszerre mindkettejüket elveszítette.

Maga sem értette, miért ajánlotta fel Kaorunak, hogy magához veszi a fiát. Szerette Aoit, jobban is, mint az édestestvérei gyerekeit, de sosem voltak tisztességtelen gondolatai vele kapcsolatban – ugyan, hogyan is lehettek volna, hiszen a fiú suijinnek született, és az is volt egészen ma délelőttig, amíg le nem sétált a szobájából, a nászláztól csatakosan, csillogón, a termékenység és a vágy semmivel össze nem téveszthető illatfelhőjével átölelve. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Aoi szemébe nézett, már semmi mást nem látott rajta kívül. Nem tudta mire vélni, miért gyakorolt rá ekkora hatást a fiú – élete során rengeteg lehetséges társhoz került közel, több ifjúnak és lánynak vette el az ártatlanságát, mintsem fel tudta volna idézni mindegyiküket, de a benne kavargó ösztönök és természetes késztetések sosem terítették le ekkora erővel, mint most. Akarta Aoit. Nem csak a testét, hanem a lelkét: hallani akarta, ahogy a fiú gyönyörtől elködösült tekintettel szólítja a nevén, miközben összekulcsolt lábaival húzza közelebb magához, és látni akarta éretten, a kimonója alól kikerekedő hassal, és letérdelni elé, hogy a bőrén keresztül csókolja a kis lényt, akiben egyesültek. Olyan mélységesen mélyen vágyott erre, hogy a puszta gondolatra is megremegett, az ágyéka pedig kőkemény lett a hakamája alatt. Kénytelen volt nekivetkőzni, és a kezébe szorítania, miközben Aoira gondolt, a csatakos, fekete hajára, és az alsókimonója alól kivillanó rózsafehér bőrére, és csak percekkel később nyugodott meg, amikor lelki szemei elé képzelte, hogyan fekszik alatta a fiú megadó engedelmességgel.

Nem állhat az útjába se Atsushi, sem más. Ha Kaoruba annyi udvariasság sem szorult, hogy legalább tisztességesen utasítsa őt vissza, akkor ő sem lesz vele udvarias. Majd megnyugszik úgyis, ha kész tények elé állítják, és nem tehet ellene semmit. Atsushi számára Aoi semmit sem jelent, gondolta magában – ha más már járt ott korábban, ahová ő is készül, a fiú értéktelenné válik a szemében. Alaposan végiggondolta ezt, ahogy minden mást is: orochi-vér csörgedezett az ereiben, és ha a kígyó-istenek erejét nem is tudta használni, az esze vágott, mint a borotva.

Hazament a Mandara-fürdőbe, és a megmaradt szobái egyikében elővette az édesanyja régi illatszer-készletét, amit nem vitt már magával Izushiba. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit keres: egy üvegcsét, benne ibolyalila folyadékkal: egy Hokkaidón termő virág kivonata volt, amit a helyiek fájdalomcsillapításra, és a rosszul alvó gyerekek megnyugtatására használnak. Csakhogy ebben az üvegben ezer és ezer szál nedvét koncentrálták annak a növénynek, amelynek egyetlen fürtje is egész éjszakára mély álomba ringatja a csecsemőket. Yune elővett egy csomag templomi füstölőt, és beleáztatta őket az éjsötét folyadékba, majd kivárta, amíg a rudacskák megszáradnak. Magához hívta a tanukiját, és leült mellé a földre, hogy elmagyarázza neki, mire készül. A mamonója serdülőkora óta ismerte őt és mindenben kitartott mellette – bár most nem értett egyet a módszerrel, de a céllal igen. Tudta, hogy a gazdája társra vágyik, és végre-valahára készen áll saját családot alapítani, ezért hajlandó volt segíteni neki.

A nyestkutya az éjszaka leple alatt surrant be a Jizou-fürdőbe, ahol egyébként is minden sarokban erős szagú füstölők és gyertyák égtek, hogy valamennyire elfedjék az emeleti szobába zárt Yuu erős, hívogató illatát. Kaoru és Dai rendkívüli módon kimerültek voltak, de egyikük sem gondolt arra, hogy aludni menjen, és magára hagyja a másikat, amíg az a fiuk biztonsága felett őrködik. A füstöt belélegezve úgy nyomta el őket az álom, egyik pillanatról a másikra, ahogyan épp az asztal mellett ülve beszélgettek egymással: először csak lassan oldalra dőltek egy pillanatra, mintha csak kinyújtózni akarnának – azután úgy maradtak, a földön fekve.

A nyestkutya már rég kimenekült a házból, amikor Yune még mindig a hátsó kertben, a kerítés tövében várakozott: az arcát vastag, illóolajokkal átnedvesített selyemmel takarta be, hogy védje magát a füsttől, de még így is sokáig nem mert bemenni, nehogy a végén még ő is ott aludjon el, félúton Aoi szobája felé. Először kívülről kinyitotta a földszinti ablakokat, hogy kiszellőztesse a füstöt, aztán amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta, felszaladt az emeletre, és kireteszelte Aoi szobájának ajtaját. Ha eddig a füstölők altató hatásától félt, ebben a pillanatban át kellett értékelnie a veszélyeket: a fiú szaga belepte az egész szobát, és Yune csaknem elvágódott tőle, ahogy a zárt térbe lépve a vágykeltő illat körbevette. A fogát vicsorgatva lépett oda a takarókból összehordott fészekhez, és kotorta ki belőle az alvó fiú testét, majd fektette a vállára, és sietett le vele a kertbe.

Hozott magával tartalék ruhákat, hogy átöltöztesse, és elfedje vele a belőle áradó szagokat, de levetkőztetni és megérinteni a fiút nehezebb volt, mint gondolta. Tudta, hogy sietnie kellene, de nem bírt betelni Yuu meztelen hasának látványával, a hibátlan fehér bőrével és a sötétrózsaszín mellbimbóival: csak térdelt mellette és szívta magába a látványát az éjszakai félhomályban. A tanukija horkantására tért magára a révületből, és szedte össze az akaraterejét, hogy a saját ruháiba öltöztesse vissza a fiút, majd felültesse a hátsó kerítéshez kikötött lovára, és útnak induljon vele az éjszakában.

Annyiszor megfordult már Izushi és Kamino között, hogy akár csukott szemmel is odatalált volna – nem hiányzott neki a fény és a tájékozódási pontok láthatósága. Úgy számolta magában, hogy Kaoru és Dai, akik közvetve ki voltak téve a kábító füstnek, még legalább egy napig nem térnek magukhoz – és mire el is jutnak Izushiba, ő már addigra félúton jár a főváros felé.

Pirkadatkor érkezett meg az anyja házához, és cipelte be Yuu-t az előszobába, reménykedve abban, hogy a kíváncsi szomszédok még az igazak álmát aludják. A háziakat azonban sikerült felvernie – a sógora, Jun bottal a kezében jött le a lépcsőn, betörőre számítva, az öccse, Ino pedig mögötte állt, és álmosan a szemeit dörzsölgette.  
\- Yune, te vagy? – kérdezte, amikor megérezte a bátyja szagát… és azon felül még valaki másét is.  
\- Halálra rémítettél minket… - sóhajtott fel Jun, és leengedte a kezében tartott botot. Közben az egyik földszinti szoba ajtaját is elhúzták, és az édesanyjuk ott állt leengedett hajjal, szúrós tekintettel, és beleszimatolt a levegőbe.  
\- Bordélyházat csinálsz anyád otthonából? – kérdezte vidám, szinte játékos hangon, de az élcelődése mögött nagyon is valódi volt a haragja. – Azt hittem, ennyi idős korodra már megvan a magadhoz való eszed, és nem hozol be a házamba mindenféle…  
\- Ő lesz a társam, anyám! – húzta ki magát Yune, mire az asszony elhallgatott. Ilyet még sohasem hallott a fia szájából, de abban nem volt biztos, hogy komolyan is gondolja mindezt.

Ino közelebb sietett hozzájuk, és a kézfeje élével megérintette az alvó Yuu homlokát, majd elhúzta az arcából a ruhát, amibe be volt bugyolálva.  
\- Yune, ő nem… - szusszant meglepetten, mire a bátyja bólintott.  
\- De. Kaoru fia – felelte.  
\- Yuu-kun? – Erre már az anyja is kijött a szobájából, hogy megnézze magának a vastagon bebugyolált jövevényt, aki a fia ruhái ellenére is a nászláztól szaglott. Emlékezett rá, hogy Yuu-t a szülei suijinnek nevelték, de a mostani állapota nem szorult magyarázatra. Ránézett a fiú alvó arcára, a lázrózsás bőrére, és elégedetten bólintott. – Gondolom, a szülei tudta ellenére hoztad el?  
\- Atsushi jogot formált rá… - felelte szigorúan Yune, a hangjából kiérződött, mennyi megvetéssel és haraggal gondol a sárkányra. – Nem hagyhattam ott Kaminoban egy nappal sem tovább. Csak megpihenünk, és este már indulunk is tovább Kiotóba…  
\- Nem! – rázta meg a fejét az édesanyja. – Először is vidd hátra a teaházba! Addig keresek valamit, amitől magához tér, és felébresztem a cselédeket, hogy tegyenek olajos rongyot az ablakok elé… Na, menj már!

A teaházat régóta nem használták rendeltetésének megfelelően – sokkal inkább vendégházként funkcionált, amikor Sugizo hazalátogatott, és az édesanyjával meg az öccsével töltött egy kis időt. A földön meg volt ágyazva, a sarokban az évszaknak megfelelő tekercskép lógott, előtte a vázában friss virágok illatoztak – miközben végigfektette Yuu-t a futonon, az járt a fejében, hogyha már itt és most kell megtörténnie az első nászuknak, akkor is megadja majd a módját.

Az édesanyja kisvártatva megjelent, egy szolgáló nyitotta ki előtte az ajtót: felöltözött, a haját lazán feltűzte, és apró léptekkel betipegett a szobába. A cselédlány hozott utána egy lábakon álló tálcát, és letette mellé a földre, másik két ember szolga pedig kinyitotta az ablakokat, és tiszta fehér vászonnal bélelte ki a kereteket, mielőtt visszacsukta volna őket. Olyan gyorsan dolgoztak, és annyira hangtalanul, hogy a két kami ügyet sem vetett a jelenlétükre.

\- Ezt itasd meg vele… - nyújtott át Sugizónak az édesanyja egy csőrös csészét, amiben valamiféle tea volt. Meg sem kérdezte, hogy mi az: csak Yuu feje alá nyúlt, megemelte és megtámasztotta, amíg a csészéből apró kortyonként a szájába nem töltötte az italt. – És Atsushi miatt ne aggódj egy csöppet sem.  
\- Nem félek tőle, anyám… - jelentette ki elszántan, miközben visszaadta az üres csészét. Az asszony közben egy másik kannában egy újabb, más színű és illatú főzetet forrázott le.  
\- Nem is kell… - mosolygott rá a fiára. – Nem olyan erős ám, mint amilyennek hiszik. Sárkány így, sárkány úgy – kitett gyerek volt, a saját szüleinek nem kellett. Talán tudták, hogy valami nincs rendben a fejében – ki tudná már ezt megmondani?  
\- Kitett gyerek volt? – kapta fel a fejét Sugizo, majd elvette az anyja kezéből a felé kínált csészét.  
\- Ezt te idd meg! – nógatta egy fejbiccentéssel. – Én még emlékszem rá... A Goshou-családnak csak egy doushin lánya volt, ő találta meg Atsushit a tengerparti birtokuk kertjében. Nem vették a nevükre, de a sajátjukként nevelték fel. Ezért is kapta a Sakurai nevet, mert a cseresznyefák szirmai között feküdt a földön. Nem büszkélkedik a származásával, igaz-e?

Sugizo megitta a teát, és kissé elhúzta a száját a túlságosan is édes, émelyítő ízén, majd letette a csészét a tálcára. Az anyja egy apró fiolát csúsztatott a kezébe, majd felállt – egy szolga rögtön ott termett, és elvette mellőle a tálcát.  
\- Azt szagoltasd meg vele, ha kettesben maradtok – még a holtat is felkeltené, olyan erős az illata.  
\- Köszönöm, anyám… - hajolt meg felé Sugizo, mire az asszony elmosolyodott.  
\- Ne köszönd meg. Csak tedd, amit a természeted diktál: gondoskodj a doushinodról… - felelte jókedvűen, majd elhagyta a teaházat, és a szolgák kívülről rájuk csukták mindkét ajtót.

Sugizo vett egy mély levegőt, majd kihúzta a fiola apró üvegdugóját, és Yuu orra alá tartotta, hogy belélegeztesse vele a belőle kiáradó gőzt. Yuu szemhéja megremegett, Sugizo pedig gyorsan visszadugaszolta az üveget, és letette a sarokban álló váza mellé, nehogy eltörjék vagy rálépjenek. Yuu zavartan pislogott körbe – azonnal felismerte, hogy ez nem az ő szobája, de amint Sugizo arca a látóterébe került, és megérezte a férfi senki máséval össze nem téveszthető, megnyugtató illatát, csak a szemei kerekedtek el, de már nem félt.  
\- Bácsikám… - szaladt ki a száján, de azonnal rájött, hogy nem lett volna helyénvaló ezt mondania.

Sugizo végigsimított az arcán, a hüvelykujjával megérintette az ajkait, azután a füle mögé simította a haját.  
\- Nem vagyok a bácsikád, Aoi… - duruzsolta neki lágyan. Yuu behunyta és kinyitotta a szemét, hogy bólintás helyett így jelezze: ezzel ő is tisztában van. – A társad szeretnék lenni. Ha megengeded, akkor mostantól kezdve, amíg csak élek, és amíg csak élsz, egymáshoz tartozunk majd. Gondoskodni fogok rólad, és a gyermekekről, akikkel megajándékozol. Elfogadsz engem, Aoi?

Yuu szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy a torkában érezte, és megszólalni sem bírt tőle. Maga előtt is alig-alig merte beismerni, hogy mindig is gyengéd érzéseket táplált a bácsikája – illetve Yune – iránt, talán jobban is szerette őt, mint amennyire a szülei egy barátját, egy számára vadidegen, idősebb férfit indokolt lett volna. Sosem gondolt rá, hogy egy napon a sorsa olyan helyzetbe hozza, hogy a férfi, akit annyira csodált, észreveszi őt, és úgy tekint rá, hogy közben a közös jövőjüket látja a szemében. Mindent elsöprő szerelemre vágyott – szöktetésre, lángolásra, és mindezt egy olyan suijin oldalán, aki elég erős hozzá, hogy megvédje, akinek akkor is fontos volt már és aki akkor is törődött vele, amikor semmi érdeke nem fűződött hozzá. Ki szerethetné őt őszintébben nála?

Válaszolni továbbra is képtelen volt, de fel tudta emelni a karjait, és képes volt összekulcsolni őket a fölé hajoló férfi tarkóján, hogy lehúzza magához egy csókra. Ha meg kell történnie, hát történjen azzal, akit ismer, akitől nem fél, és aki pontosan tudja, hogy mit csinál.

Yune pedig tudta – nagyon is tudta, hogyan kell egy ártatlan, de vágyakozó ifjú doushinnal bánni. Ahogy levetkőztette Yuu-t, és végigsimított a testén, ezúttal úgy, hogy a fiú magánál volt, úgy érezte magát, mint az utazó, aki idegen földre téved, de már annyit kalandozott a világban, és olyannyira megtanult tájékozódni, hogy csukott szemmel is eligazodik rajta. Amikor pedig szétnyitotta Yuu térdeit, és közéjük csúszott, abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy most az történik vele, ami még soha azelőtt. A lelke is megnyílt, és minden szerelme, ragaszkodása, vágya és álma kiáramlott belőle, Yuu pedig befogadta és elfogadta őt, az erejét, a gyengeségét, a lénye legmélyéről. 


	14. Második mellékszál / III. /I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD END

Dai abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy baj van, amint felébredt a fogadószoba asztala mellett. Kaoru még mindig aludt – megrázta ugyan, de semmit sem ért vele, ezért szédelegve, álmosan, ólmos súlyú végtagokkal sétált fel az emeletre. Nem érezte a fia szagát, és a szobája nyitott ajtaja arról árulkodott, hogy már egy ideje el is hagyhatta azt. Az ajtó sértetlen volt, a reteszt kívülről húzta el valaki – nem magától szökhetett meg.

Elsápadt, és a szájára szorította a kezét, hogy visszatartsa az öklendezését. Beszaladt a vendégszobába, ahol Haid aludt, Yuu szobájától mindössze két ajtó távolságra, de Haid is még az igazak álmát aludta, csak halkan nyöszörgött közben, ahogy a saját nászidőszaka közeledtével ő is lázasodni kezdett. Dai szörnyű balsejtelemmel a szívében sietett le a földszintre, azután a hátsó kertbe, ahol megtalálta Yuu ruháit a fűben. Az arcához emelte őket, és megszagolta, hátha érez rajtuk valamit, de azok vizesek voltak, mintha egy teljes napon át szívták volna magukba a párát és a talaj nedvességét.

És akkor, abban a pillanatban beléhasított, mint egy villámcsapás, hogy mi történhetett. A közlekedőben álló családi oltárhoz sietett, hogy a füstölőedényben álló hamuba kotorjon az ujjaival: és megtalált néhány sötétkék, el nem égett csonkot a megannyi vörösesbarna füstölőrúd között. A düh és a kétségbeesés úgy áradt szét a testében, mint a méreg.

Ömleni kezdtek a szeméből a könnyek. Tudta, hogy minden perc drága, hogy nem vesztegetheti az idejét, és lovat kell szereznie, hogy minél előbb utánuk induljon, de a testéből kiszállt minden csepp erő, csak térdelt zokogva a házioltár előtt, és úgy érezte, Kaoru minden őse rajta nevet és ujjal mutogat rá ebben a pillanatban a túlvilágról, szellemhangjukon pedig azt suttogták: _megérdemelted!_

Kaoru a kiszáradástól sápadtan és kimerülten lépett közelebb hozzá; még nem tért magához annyira, hogy felfogja, miért aludtak el, mennyi ideig nem voltak maguknál, és mi történt addig Yuu-val. Tanácstalanul nézte a könnyes arcába hamut maszatoló társát, és nem értett semmit.  
\- Mi… mi történt? – támaszkodott a falnak, és közben a fejét fogta.  
\- Yune… elvitte Aoit… - habogta Dai.  
\- Hát csak nem bírt magával… - fojtott el magában Kaoru egy káromkodást. Dai elhűlve fordult felé, szürke arccal és vöröslő szemekkel:  
\- Te tudtál róla? Ti ezen… ezen szólalkoztatok össze? Miért nem mondtad el?

Dai egyszerre talpon termett, és kétségbeesetten nekiugrott a társának – csaknem átestek az egyik elhúzott válaszfalon.  
\- Higgadj le… - szorította vissza Dai karját Kaoru, miközben eltartotta magától, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjába. – El akarta vinni Yuu-t Kiotóba, de én természetesen nemet mondtam rá. Meglehet, túl nyersen fogalmaztam, amikor azt mondtam, hogy megbízhatatlan, és ezen talán jogosan megsértődött, de hát nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezek után betör, és elrabolja! Azt hittem, ez is csak egy hirtelen fellángolás volt a részéről…  
\- Utánuk kell mennem! – lökte el magától Dai, és az ajtó felé indult volna, de Kaoru visszarántotta.  
\- Hagyd. A végén még a nyomára vezetjük Atsushit... ez most már veszett fejsze nyele. - jegyezte meg lesújtva. – Legalább nem egy vadidegen lesz a vejem, vagy egy…  
_\- Ő az apja!_

Dai kétségbeesett kiáltása ott lebegett a fejük felett. Kaoru úgy érezte, hogy megállt körülötte az idő, és csak ketten maradtak az egész világon: a társa szemébe nézett, és nem hitt annak, amit tükröződni látott benne. Dai nem állhatta a vizslató pillantást, és szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét. Ez volt az a dolog, aminek soha, de soha nem kellett volna kiderülnie. Semmit sem bánt annyira egész élete során, mint ezt a ballépését, amiről ráadásul nem is tehetett igazán. A második nászidőszaka éppen csak elkezdődött, gyötörte a láz, Yune pedig – ugyanúgy, mint most – altatóval átitatott füstölőket hagyott a ház különböző pontjain, majd egyszerűen csak besétált hozzá. Dai nem is gondolt a következményekre – csak arra vágyott, hogy csillapodjon a láza, hogy valaki tegye a magáévá, pótolja ki a benne tátongó űrt, és abban a pillanatban mindegy volt, hogy ki az. Az első szeretkezés mámorában úszott, és csak akkor kezdett magához térni, amikor a láza valóban múlni kezdett, és kitisztult eléggé a feje ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássa, mi történt. Yune és ő egymásra néztek, és mindketten zavartan fordultak el a másiktól: Dai nem tudta, hogy mégis mit mondhatna neki. Végül csak annyit kért tőle, hogy menjen el, és hagyja magára, Yune pedig ha akart is ellenkezni, végül nem tette. 

Már készülődött, hogy kereket oldjon, mielőtt a háziak elkezdenének magukhoz térni, és igyekezett letisztogatni magáról Dai illatának nyomait, amikor Kaoru felbukkant, és bekopogott a tetőablakon, Dai pedig egyetlen pillanat alatt döntötte el, hogy vele megy. Talán azért, mert sértette Yune viselkedése és némasága, amiért úgy tett, mintha ez vele is csak a véletlenek összejátszása folytán történhetett volna meg; mintha csak arra várt volna, hogy Dai kidobja őt a szobájából. Dai úgy érezte, Yune csak használta őt, és nem volt mersze vállalni a felelősséget a szülei előtt… Remegett a keze, amikor megfogta Kaoru kezét, és kimászott az ablakon – vissza se nézett a válla fölött, és így nem is láthatta a döbbent Yunét, aki épp a kezét törölgette, és nem értett semmit. Dai nem tudhatta, de Yune azért hagyta el a várost, mert nem tudta megbocsátani neki az árulását – hogy Kaoru, aki a barátja volt, szerelmi ügyekben a riválisa lett, azt megértette. Ám Dai, aki a legjobb barátja volt, becsapta, és röviddel azután, hogy szerelmeskedtek egymással, faképnél hagyta, és elszökött valaki mással... ez mélyebben megérintette őt, mint bármi - még az édesapja halálánál is fájdalmasabban. Mégis, amikor meglátta Dai-t a karján a kisfiával, egyszerre minden régi sérelme elpárolgott belőle – Dai pedig azt hitte, azért, mert Yune kimondatlanul is tudta, hogy a gyerek az övé. Ez is hiú ábránd volt csupán? Meglehet, mindvégig ott lappangott benne a harag, és csak a lehetőségre várt, hogy bosszút állhasson?

\- H-hogyan… - dadogta Kaoru - …hogyan? De akkor kezdődött csak a nászidőszakod…  
\- Ott volt a szobámban… - hajtotta a fejét egészen Kaoru vállára.  
\- Úgy érted… - Kaoru nyelt egyet - …hogy ti előttem…

Kaoru tekintete elsötétült. Először csak el akarta lökni magától a társát, aki mind kétségbeesettebben próbált ráfonódni és belé kapaszkodni – hiszen senki más nem adhatott neki megnyugvást, vagy éppen feloldozást. Először csak dühből, azután erőből kezdett Kaoru birkózni vele, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan, de egyszerre mindkét keze Dai nyaka köré kulcsolódott. Addigra már Dai is érezte, hogy ez már nem játék, és megfogta Kaoru mindkét csuklóját – először csak lágyan, hogy jobb belátásra bírja.  
\- Kao… - nyögte nagy nehezen - …bocsáss meg! Tudod, hogy szeretlek…  
\- És szeretetből felneveltetted velem a más kölkét?! – sziszegte, és az ujjai még jobban összeszorultak Dai nyakán. – Mindig is tudtad, igaz? Én bolond, még csak meg sem fordult a fejemben…

Dai szerette volna megmagyarázni – és ráébreszteni Kaorut, hogy Yuu igenis az ő fia, mert ő nevelte fel, ő ápolta, amikor beteg volt, és ő gondoskodott róla, nem más… és az elmúlt húsz évük, amit boldogan éltek egymással, az volt az igazi – az volt Dai választása, amit akkor is kívánt magának, amikor nem vakították el a testi szükségletei. De Kaoru erre nem volt már kíváncsi. Miért nem gyanakodott soha? Miből kellett volna sejtenie? A fiúnak mindig is más volt a szaga, idegennek érezte eleinte, de rövid idő elteltével hozzászokott, és már fel sem tűnt neki. Egyszerre csak eszébe ötlött, hogy Dai miért hívatott magának bábát a szomszéd városból… hogy talán összejátszott vele, és akarattal kivetette a méhét, nehogy még egyszer megfoganjon, hiszen akkor Kaoru rájött volna, hogy a két gyerek illata különböző, és ő nem lehet Yuu apja… Dai végig a bolondját járatta vele! A családja nevét, vagyonát, mindenét Sugihara Yune zabigyereke örökölte volna!

Észre sem vette, hogy mit csinál, csak amikor a szívébe belenyilallt egy mély, erős fájás, és eltűnt belőle egy darabka, és vele együtt minden szeretet, tisztelet, megbecsülés, és összetartozás, amit Dai iránt érzett. Lehunyta a szemét, és csak amikor kinyitotta, akkor vette észre, hogy a társa – az egykor volt társa – élettelenül lóg a kezében, előrenyaklott fejjel. Haid megtorpant a lépcső közepén, és a szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét, hogy ne sikoltson fel.

Kaoru abban a pillanatban tisztán látta a helyzetét, és nem tétlenkedett: lefektette Dai-t a padlóra, majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
\- Ne aggódj, nem menekülni készülök… - vakkantotta oda a sógorának. – Mondd meg a bírónak, hogy Izushiba mentem. Három napon belül visszajövök, és jelentkezem nála…

Felvette a melegebbik felöltőjét, bebújt a hosszabb útra készült, csukott orrú cipőjébe, és kivett egy esernyőt is az ajtó mellől – majd úgy, ahogy volt, étlen-szomjan, nekivágott gyalog az éjszakának. És mindeközben nem gondolt semmire sem. A lelkéből minden érzés elpárolgott, mint a reggeli dér, amikor kisüt a nap.

Reggel lett, mire Izushiba érkezett, és kérdezősködnie kellett, merre találja az özvegy Sugihara asszony házát – alig jártak az utcán, és szakadt a hideg eső már az éjszaka közepe óta. Kaorut mindez nem érdekelte – sem a hideg, sem a szél, sem a folyóparton virágzó fák. Egy eldugott kis utcában megtalálta végre a jókora telken magasodó, impozáns udvarházat, és belépett a kapun.

Az ajtót szolgák nyitották ki előtte, és tessékelték beljebb – tudták, hogy kicsoda, és számítottak az érkezésére. Kaoru egykedvűen tűrte, hogy kivegyék a kezéből az ernyőjét, de a kabátját nem vette le – nem állt szándékában olyan sokáig maradni, hogy rámelegedjen. Amikor Sugizo megjelent a folyosó végén, és a tekintetük találkozott, Kaoru arca üres volt és kifejezéstelen. Yune sejtette, hogy ez nagyon rosszat jelent, mert Kaoru sosem tartotta magában a haragját – ezért kihúzta magát, készen arra, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőle.

\- Hívd ide a fiút… - utasította Kaoru, és Sugizónak fel sem tűnt, hogy fiút, és nem fiamat mond. – Neki van mondanivalóm, neked nincs.

A hangneme ugyan nem tűnt fenyegetőnek, de Sugizo attól tartott, ettől még Kaoru haragjában nekitámadhat Yuu-nak, ezért intett egy szolgának, hogy menjen érte, de mindvégig óvakodva figyelte a tőle néhány lépésre várakozó férfit, készen arra, hogyha kell, megvédje tőle a társát.  
\- Kao, csak azt akartam mondani… - kezdte volna halkan, de Kaoru félbeszakította, és emelt hangon közölte vele:  
\- Mondtam, hogy nincs számodra mondanivalóm. És a tiédre sem vagyok kíváncsi.

Sugizo belenyugodott ebbe – tudta, hogy Kaoru mennyire büszke, ezért meg sem próbált észérvekkel hatni rá. Csak az előszoba folyosóját igyekezett elállni, hogy a hátával kitakarja a feléjük siető Yuu-t, de Yuu-nak eszébe sem volt elbújni a háta mögött, amikor meglátta az édesapját. Nem szégyellte magát, és nem is bánta meg, ami történt – emelt fővel, és boldog mosollyal az arcán jelent meg az előszoba folyosóján, és lépett egyre közelebb. Tiszta ruhát adtak rá, a haját hátul feltűzték – soha ilyen gyönyörűnek nem érezte magát, mint ebben a pillanatban, és alig várta, hogy megoszthassa az édesapjával a boldogsága okát.

Kaoru abban a pillanatban tudta, ahogy meglátta Yuu-t, hogy gyermeket vár. A láza csaknem teljesen elmúlt, és a nászidőszaknak csak a fogantatás szokott ilyen hirtelen véget vetni. Ebben a néhány rövid pillanatban, amíg Kaoru végignézett rajta szótlanul, és eszébe jutott az a húsz év, mialatt mindvégig a fiának hitte és úgy is bánt vele, végtelenül megsajnálta, és alig találta meg a szavakat, amelyekkel hozzá szólhatott volna.

\- Apa… - szólította meg Yuu, mire Kaoru felemelte a kezét, és egy tiltakozó gesztussal legyintett.  
\- Nem vagyok az apád, Yuu… - jelentette ki halkan, és a hangja elcsuklott, a szeme elhomályosult. Yuu megremegett – attól félt, hogy Kaoru talán kitagadja őt, amiért Sugizo megszöktette. – Nincs közöm hozzád. Felőlem azt teszel, amit akarsz, úgy élsz, ahol akarsz…  
\- De édesapa… - lábadt könnybe Yuu szeme, mire Kaoru ráförmedt:  
\- Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok az apád! – csattant fel ingerülten, mire Sugizo odaállt Yuu háta mögé, hogy a közelében legyen, ha Kaoru dühe mégiscsak tettlegességig fajulna. Kaoru elfordította a fejét, és kimérten folytatta: - Azért jöttem, hogy tőlem tudd meg, és ne mástól: Dai meghalt.  
\- Ó, ne! – sápadt le Yuu, és kapta a szája elé a kezét. Attól félt, hogy ő az oka mindennek – hogy az eltűnése összetörte Dai szívét. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, és ezen az sem segített, hogy Sugizo bátorítóan a vállára tette a kezét. – De hát… hogy történt? Ilyen hirtelen…  
\- Megfojtottam… - ismerte be Kaoru, mire Yuu-nak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő. – Miután bevallotta, hogy nem az én fiam vagy. Egy nappal sem bírtam tovább hazugságban élni mellette. Most visszamegyek Kaminoba, és átadom magam a bírónak. Remélem, halálra ítél a gyilkosságért…

Yuu torkából egy halk kis sikkantás szakadt fel, és megrökönyödve nézett Kaorura – nem ismerte meg. Ez a férfi nem lehet azonos azzal, aki őt fölnevelte! Yuu rajongva szerette a szüleit, és ez az egész vallomás olyan volt számára, mint egy rossz álom. Kaoru még egyszer a fiú szemébe nézett, és hiába sajdult bele a szíve, akkor is kimondta:  
\-  Ez a férfi itt… - biccentett Sugizo felé - …ő az igazi apád. Mától fogva ő gondoskodik rólad.

Sugizo alig győzte elkapni az eszméletét vesztő, összecsukló Yuu-t – és tátott szájjal bámult Kaorura. A barátját már nem érdekelték a sanda vagy csodálkozó tekintetek: megfordult, és amilyen gyorsan jött, ugyanolyan gyorsan távozott is. Sugizonak fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne: az első, legösztönösebb gondolata az volt, hogy védje Yuu-t, ezért a karjába vette, és bevitte őket a vendégszobába. Az édesanyja és az öccse kisvártatva megjelentek – Ino egy hideg vízzel átitatott ruhával kezdte lapogatni Yuu arcát, az asszony pedig megállt a fia mellett, és együttérzően vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Én azt hittem, tudod… - jegyezte meg halkan, mire a fia hitetlenkedve felpillantott rá. – Ne vágj ilyen képet! Nincs ebben semmi szokatlan. Az orochik régen is egymás között házasodtak, ahogy a mizuchik is, hogy ne híguljon a vér. Nem volt divat félvér gyerekeket szülni, mint manapság…  
\- Nem tudtam… ha tudtam volna… - csóválta meg a fejét, és aggódva fogta a kezei közé az ájult Yuu ujjait. – Most mi tévő legyek? Mondd meg, anyám, mit csináljak?  
\- Semmit… - jelentette ki szigorúan az asszony. – Elviszed innen, jó messzire, ahol senki nem ismer titeket, és gondoskodsz róla, hogy soha semmiben ne szenvedjen hiányt. A teste erős, de az idegei gyengék. Ne hagyd, hogy eméssze magát, azzal csak árt a magzatnak.

Dai sosem mondta el neki az igazat – jóllehet, ő sem kérdezett rá soha. Gyanakodhatott volna, de nem tette: azt akarta, hogy Dai boldog legyen azzal, akit választott magának. Irigy volt rá és Kaorura, de nem annyira, hogy bármelyiküknek is rosszat kívánjon. Legjobban mégis Yuu miatt aggódott, aki nem csupán két szülőjét veszítette el egyetlen nap leforgása alatt, de minden gyerekkori emlékét is, az otthonát, a barátait, és azt a jövőt, amiről valaha álmodott.

Előre hajolt, és félig a saját, félig Yuu tenyerébe temette az arcát. Egyetlen perc nyugalomra vágyott csak, mielőtt újra szembe kell néznie a világgal.


	15. Második mellékszál / III. / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOD END

Amikor visszagondolt arra a bizonyos napra, így évek után is, nem a gondolatok, nem a kétségek, nem a félelem, és nem a zavarodottság uralkodott el rajta, hanem valami megmagyarázhatatlan örömérzet. Ugyanígy feküdt a hátán a futonon, az ujjai ugyanígy simogatták a tatami fonatait és a szegélyüket beszegő selyemcsíkot, a szoba sarkában ugyanolyan friss virágok álltak mozdulatlanul a vázában, mint most. Ugyanolyanok, de nem ugyanazok. Yuu ezt a két szót ízlelgette magában: _ugyanolyan, de nem ugyanaz._

A háznak ez a szobája nagyon hasonlított az izushii ház udvarán álló teaház épületére – és Yuu nosztalgiával gondolt vissza arra a bizonyos első ébredése. A saját belső világa is látszólag ugyanolyan volt, mint régen, de már nem volt ugyanaz – semmi sem volt azonos a régi önmagával. A szívébe nyugalom költözött, és először érezte azt, hogy teljes, hogy minden a helyén van kívül és belül is. Sugizo ott feküdt mellette, a könyökére támaszkodva, és nézte őt, talán percek, talán órák óta: figyelte, ahogy alszik, és figyelte, ahogy ébredezni kezd, majd öntudatlanul mosolyog magában egy titok fölött, amit még ő maga sem ismer.

Egynek lenni a földdel, egynek lenni a fákkal, a virágokkal, az égbolttal, a kertben csobogó patakkal, a mellette növekvő bambuszokkal – erről beszélt neki Haid bácsikája, amikor előre vetítette, milyen lesz az első nászidőszaka, amit együtt tölt egy suijinnel, és ezt az érzést már ismerte. De most ott volt benne valami más, az első nászidőszakát követő béke; annak a nyugalma, hogy a teste kitelt, mint a hold, a szükségletei kielégültek, és az egész, tökéletes mivolta tudatában látta be csak igazán, hogy mennyire üres is volt korábban. Már nem tiltakozott a sorsa ellen: megértette, hogy egy doushinnak suijinre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy ezt átélhesse. És amint észrevette, hogy figyelik, és ránézett a társára, elámult azon, hogy a vonásai kisimultak, mintha éveket fiatalodott volna… Nem egy másik embert látott, hanem önmaga meghosszabbítását. Arra gondolt, hogy a tökéletes boldogságnak ilyennek kell lennie.

Bejöttek érte a szolgálók, és elkísérték fürdeni, majd tiszta ruhákat adtak rá – sötétvörös kimonót fehér alsókimonóval, hófehér zoknit húztak a lábára, és a haját is máshogyan fésülték, mint ahogy magának szokta. Egy kis kézitükröt adtak a kezébe, hogy megszemlélje magát – és bármilyen önteltnek is tűnt számára ez a gondolat, megállapította, hogy soha ilyen szépnek még nem érezte magát. A tükörben egyszerre csak feltűnt egy alacsony, törékeny alak: kígyóéhoz hasonló, meleg, sárga fényű tekintettel, és elégedett mosollyal nézte őt – Yuu pedig hátrafordult a válla fölött, hogy a saját szemével is láthassa.

\- Valóban nagyon szép vagy… - bólintott a nő, és a mosolyától Yuu zavarba jött: úgy érezte, olvasnak a gondolataiban.  
\- Köszönöm… - sütötte le a szemét. – Még… szokatlan ez a hajviselet…  
\- Már nem vagy hajadon doushin, ezért így illik hordanod mostantól… - jelentette ki, és odébb intette a szolgálót, majd Yuu mögé állt, és ő maga fejezte be a fésülését. – Tudod, ki vagyok?  
\- Sugihara asszony? – kérdezte halkan Yuu, mert nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hiszen sosem találkozott vele korábban.  
\- Mostantól szólíts anyámnak, vagy kedvesanyámnak. Már a fiam társa vagy, és a mi családunkhoz tartozol. Nekem minden vőm és menyem ugyanolyan, mintha a saját gyermekem lenne.  
\- Köszönöm a kedvességét, anyám… - Yuu próbált volna meghajolni, de az asszony még mindig a hajával foglalatoskodott, és erősen tartotta a fejét.  
\- Az édesapád… - kezdte Sugihara asszony, és az ujjai egy pillanatra nem éppen gyengéden szorultak meg Yuu egy hajtincsén - …odakint vár rád. Magához kéretett, de ha nem akarod látni, vagy félsz tőle, nem kell találkoznod vele.  
\- Nem félek tőle – jelentette ki Yuu. – És szeretnék vele én is találkozni.  
\- Helyes. Ezt már szeretem… - mosolyodott el az asszony, majd kiegyenesedett, és megvárta, amíg Yuu feláll, hogy utána menjen.

Az édesapja és Sugizo a fogadószobában veszekedtek egymással – és Yuu minél közelebb ért hozzájuk, annál rémisztőbbnek tűnt a párbeszéd, amit folytattak.

\- Nem lehet az én fiam! – csattant fel Sugizo, de a hangja a tiltakozás ellenére is kétségbeesettnek tűnt. – Akkor nem vonzódnék a szagához, hanem taszítana. Tessék – téged talán vonz a szaga?  
\- Nem, dehogy! – vágta rá Kaoru. – De mellettem nőtt fel, megszoktam, a magaménak ismertem, persze, hogy nem vonz a szaga, de ez még nem bizonyít semmit!

Amikor Yuu felbukkant a szoba ajtajában, mindkét férfi elhallgatott – Sugizo elfordította a fejét, Kaoru pedig részvéttel és tanácstalanul nézett rá. Yuu közelebb sétált hozzá – amennyire emelt fővel csak tudott, hiszen ő nem követett el semmi rosszat. Őt elrabolták, nem pedig megszöktették – nem volt választása. Azt nyilván az apja is tudja, hogy egy nászidőszakában járó doushin sok mindenre képes, de tiltakozni egy suijin közeledése ellen biztosan nem.  
\- Édesapa… - próbálta a leglágyabb hangot megütni vele, és talán meg is lágyította vele az apja szívét, mert az felemelte a kezét, a két tenyerébe fogta Yuu arcát, és túláradó gyengédséggel vizslatta a vonásait. Végtelenül szomorúnak tűnt, és Yuu együttérzőn átvette ezt a bánatot és tanácstalanságot, és így szólította meg újra: – Édesapa, mi a baj?  
\- Úgy látom… - felelte az apja, és nyelt egy nagyot - …már elkéstem…  
\- De apa… - Yuu szemei könnybe lábadtak, amikor látta Kaoru zavarát. Az apja megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem biztos, hogy én vagyok az apád… - vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd Sugizo felé biccentett: - …lehet, hogy ő az.  
\- Hogyan?! – Yuu lába alatt mintha megremegett volna a föld. Sugizo felé fordult, de az nem nézett vissza rá. Láthatóan szégyellte magát, leginkább azért, mert ez a lehetőség sosem fordult meg a fejében.  
\- Nem lehetek én az apja! – fojtott el magában egy szitokszót. – Arról Dai-nak tudnia kellett volna, és ha tudta volna, csak elmondta volna nekem?  
\- Hányszor mondjam még el… - morrant rá Kaoru. – Azt mondta, nem biztos benne. Olyan rövid idő telt el kettőnk között, hogy bármelyikünké lehet!  
\- Te… - Yuu elsápadt, és reszketve Sugizora nézett - …együtt voltál apával?

Ebben a pillanatban semmi sem bántotta annyira, mint a tény, hogy Sugizo nem csak udvarolt a szülőapjának, de együtt is hált vele – és a következmények ismeretében közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy Kaoru megszöktette volna. Yuu pontosan ugyanannyira döbbent és csalódott volt, mint az édesapja – és ugyanazzal próbálta védeni magát, amivel Sugizo is: hiszen ő annyira szerette Dai-t, és olyan mély, bensőséges kapcsolatuk volt… tudnia kellett volna róla, éreznie kellett volna, hogy nem a valódi apja nevelte fel!

\- Mindenesetre… - köszörülte meg a torkát Kaoru - …most már lehetetlen kideríteni, hogy mi az igazság, ennyi év elteltével.  
\- Egyáltalán nem az! – szólalt meg Sugihara asszony, aki mindeddig a háttérben figyelt. – Tulajdonképpen mi sem egyszerűbb ennél…

Odalépett Yuu mellé, és megfogta a kezét, Yuu pedig lesújtva, magatehetetlenül hagyta, hogy az anyósa a szája elé vegye a tenyerét – két tűéles, üres méregfog mart bele a húsába, épp csak egy pillanatra, majd hosszú, hegyes nyelvével lelapogatta az utána felszökő vért. Lehunyta a szemét, egy kicsit ízlelgette magában Yuu vérét, majd lenyalta az ajkait.  
_\- Ookami…_ \- jelentette ki tűnődve. – Farkasvér. Az van benne.  
\- Az egyik nagyapám ookami volt… - csúszott ki Kaoru száján, mire Sugihara asszony a szájpadlására simította Yuu vérét, és csettintett a nyelvével.  
\- Nem orochi vérből való, annyi bizonyos. _Van benne_ orochi is, de nem azzal született… - tette hozzá somolyogva.

Kaoru nem is tudta, minek örüljön jobban: hogy megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a fia valóban az ő fia, vagy annak, hogy nemsokára nagyapa lesz. Eddig is sejtette, hogy Yuu láza miért múlt el olyan hirtelen, de kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, hogy ezen tűnődjön. Yuu még ekkor sem tért annyira magához, hogy felfogja, mit mondott az anyósa: a gondolatai nehezek és lassúak voltak, és megállás nélkül Sugizo és Dai körül forogtak. Csak amikor az édesapja megölelte, és megsimogatta a fejét, akkor tért magához, és kábán pislogott rá:  
\- Kisbabát várok? – az anyósa felé fordult, aki bíztatóan rámosolygott. – Igazán?

Attól a pillanattól kezdve Yuu csak befelé figyelt, és saját magára koncentrált. Nem érdekelte, hogy a társa és az édesapja most már még hevesebben vitatkoznak egymással, ezúttal már Atsushival kapcsolatban, és az sem érdekelte, hogy végül miben állapodnak meg. Burkot növesztett maga köré, akár a hernyók, és erősen behunyta a szemét: megszűnt körülötte a világ, és legbelül teljes csönd és nyugalom támadt. Kettesben volt azzal a puha, meleg kis fénygolyóval, amit álmában látott, és ez megnyugtatta. Utóbb rémlett neki, hogy elbúcsúzott az édesapjától, hogy teát ivott, süteményt evett, hogy a szolgálók összekészítették a holmiját, de a tudatát annyira beterítette a benne növekvő új élet gondolata, hogy minden más átlátszóvá és légneművé vált körülötte.

A delírium néhány hétig tartott, amíg a teste hozzá nem szokott az új lakója jelenlétéhez. Nem sok mindenre emlékezett az utazásból, vagy abból, hogyan érkeztek meg az arashiyamai házba – de az első pillanattól kezdve szerette az új otthonát. Simogatta az épület vaskos tartóoszlopainak fáját, végigsimított a kertben növekvő magas díszfüvek tetején, próbálta megjegyezni mindennek a sajátságos illatát, formáját és színét. Még nem voltak cselédeik – Sugizo hozott neki ebédet és vacsorát egy környékbeli fogadóból. Yuu soha nem evett még korábban marhahúst és szárazföldi csigát, és a zöldségek között is akadt számára ismeretlen. Ahogy a pálcikájával óvatosan a szájához emelte a falatokat, a társa mosolyogva nézte.

\- Kezd elmúlni a kábaságod, igaz? – kérdezte. Yuu egy pillanatig gondolkodott, majd bólintott, és alaposan megrágta a falatot a szájában.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – emelte fel a fejét. Egyetlen gondolat nem hagyta csak nyugodni napok óta, és végre eléggé összeszedte magát ahhoz, hogy szavakba is öntse.  
\- Persze… - mosolygott rá Sugizo.  
\- Azért… azért akartál engem, mert apám… nem téged választott?

Sugizo tekintete elkomorult. A kérdésben a nyilvánvaló félelem mellett ott volt egy csepp féltékenység, a magabiztosság hiánya, és egy kevés szégyenérzet is. Aprót bólintott magában – tudta, hogy a választ nem lehet elodázni.

\- Amikor annyi idős voltam, mint te most… - kezdte halkan - …fogalmam sem volt az életről, Aoi. Nem álltam készen arra, hogy elköteleződjek. Talán titokban hálás is voltam Dai-nak, amiért kimászott az ablakon Kaoru után, és otthagyott faképnél… nem csodálom, hogy Kaorut választotta, én is így tettem volna a helyében. De azóta eltelt húsz év… én is megváltoztam. Azért akartalak téged, mert ismerlek totyogós korod óta, és mindig is kedveltelek. Okos, értelmes, talpraesett, és nagyon engedelmes gyerek voltál. Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy doushinná cseperedsz… de amikor megtudtam, az volt az első, legösztönösebb gondolatom, hogy meg kell védenem téged – Atsushitól, vagy bárki mástól. Gondoskodni akartam rólad. És ehhez Dai-nak semmi köze nincs. Ugye elhiszed?

Yuu bólintott, de a bizalma csak lassan épült fel újra, úgy, ahogy a patak jege is hízik. Ezt az egy félelmét nem számítva a napjai boldogan teltek: lett két cselédjük, akik minden ház körüli munkát elvégeztek, így Yuu számára nem sok feladat maradt – kicserélte a virágokat a vázákban, ebédet főzött – jóllehet, a hal szagától émelyegni kezdett, ezért leginkább tojáson és húson éltek. Délutánonként hosszú sétákat tett a környéken, és fogadta a kedves köszöntéseket, amikor átvágott a városka bambuszerdején, hogy meglátogassa a templomot, ahol a gyermekükért jártak imádkozni a kamik és emberek. Szerette a folyóparton sorakozó cukorkaboltok kirakatait nézni, és néha betért vásárolni is – akkor már sejtette, hogy kislányuk lesz, mert csak egy lány lehet ilyen édesszájú.

Amikor ősszel vörösbe borultak a fák, az anyósa átköltözött hozzájuk Izushiból, hogy segítsen a szülésnél, és a csecsemő ellátásában. Yuu hálás volt az asszony jelenlétéért, és erőt merített belőle: ha már a saját szülőapja nem lehetett vele, legalább nem volt teljesen egyedül. Az otthonról érkező levelekből úgy tűnt, hogy a szülei a napvilágra került titkok miatt eltávolodtak egymástól: még mindig együtt éltek, és együtt dolgoztak, egyikük a fürdőben, a másik a fogadóban – noha már nem aludtak közös szobában. Yuu szívből sajnálta mindkét apját, de akkor már csaknem egy éve nem látta egyiküket sem, és távolról nem tehetett értük semmit.

Setsuko két nagy havazás között, egy csöndes, hideg téli napon született meg, a feje feketéllett, annyi kis haj borította, és amikor végre abbahagyta a sírást és a hunyorgást, a szemei sárgán izzottak, mint az ékkövek. Yuu annyira beleszerelmesedett a kislányba, hogy felőle akár az egész testét kígyóbőr boríthatta volna, neki akkor is ő lett volna a legszebb. Volt benne valami végtelenül elbájoló: a városiak egyszerűen imádták, és igazi látványosságnak számítottak, amikor Yuu a kezét fogva sétálni indult vele. Ha Setsuko csak benézett egy cukorkabolt ajtaján, máris kiszaladt valaki, hogy a szülőapja kezébe adjon egy kis ajándék nassolnivalót.

Egy teljes évébe telt ugyan, de Yuu végül meggyőzte Sugizót, hogy béreljenek ki egy bolthelyet a folyóparton, hogy elkezdhessen ő is édességet árulni. A társának nem fűlött ehhez a foga, és nem értette, Yuu miért akar mindenáron dolgozni. Yuu pedig folyamatosan amellett érvelt, hogy fogadót vezetni vagy cukorkaboltot, az már igazán egyre megy, és neki ehhez sokkal több kedve volt, mint ahhoz, amit a szülei mellett otthon megtanult. Az otthonukban már nem volt feladata – ahogy a kislányuk cseperedett, semmi dolga nem akadt, csak hogy vele játsszon, és Yuu nem szerette a tétlenséget.

A reggelek csak hármukhoz tartoztak. Yuu a hátán feküdt, tenyerével végigsimított a padló nádfonatain, amikor elhúzta valaki a hálószobájuk ajtaját, és kicsi, meztelen talpain dobogva odaszaladt hozzá, hogy bebújjon a takarója alá. Setsukónak erős szálú, súlyos, barnába hajló, meleg fekete haja volt, épp, mint az édesapjának – és Yuu titokban azt remélte, ha felnő, suijin lesz belőle, mert nagyon erős volt, és nagyon makacs. Borostyánszínű kígyószemével kíváncsian nézte Yuu-t, és apró ujjaival a szemöldökét simogatta. Sugizo ekkor lecsapott rá – lesből támadt, és elkezdte puszilgatni és csiklandozni a kislányt, aki gurgulázva nevetett, és próbálta védeni magát a kíméletlen apaszörnytől. A nagymama érkezését délutánra várták, ezért nagy volt az izgalom és a készülődés.

Sugihara asszony rengeteg ajándékot hozott magával az unokája számára – többek között egy gyönyörű, Kínában készített, pattogós labdát is, amit azonnal ki kellett próbálnia, ezért magával rángatta Yuu-t a kertbe. Sugihara asszony a fiával teázott addig a teraszon, és mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak – végül az idős asszony mondta ki, némi beletörődéssel:  
\- Az unokám, és a dédunokám…

Sugizo halkan, sajgó szívvel szusszant egyet.  
\- _Ookami vér,_ mi? – kérdezte suttogva, de nem kevésbé számonkérő hangon a fia. Az asszony megvonta a vállát. - Miért kellett hazudnod róla?  
\- Nem volt hazugság… - felelte egykedvűen. – Kaminoban minden félbolodnak van legalább egy ookami nagyapja…

Yune nem szólt semmit erre, az édesanyja pedig sejtette, hogy nem terelheti el a szót.  
\- Ezt a terhet neked kell cipelned, és nem neki… - jelentette ki halkan, majd belekortyolt a teájába. – Mindenkit megnyomorított volna, ha nyíltan kezeljük az igazságot.   
\- Szeretne egy második gyereket… - mondta Sugizo, és egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét a kertben labdázó Yuu-ról és Setsukóról. Yuu észrevette, hogy nézik, és a társa felé fordult – Sugizo ösztönösen rámosolygott, Yuu pedig visszamosolygott rá, aztán lehajolt megkeresni a labdát, ami begurult az egyik bokor alá.  
\- Hát… - szürcsölte Sugihara asszony a teáját - …akkor csinálj neki egy másodikat.  
\- Anyám! – horkant fel a férfi. – Mégis, miket beszélsz?  
\- Aoi nem olyan ostoba, vagy éppen ártatlan, amilyennek hiszed… - fordult a fia felé, és nézett mélyen a szemébe. – Ne áltasd magad azzal kapcsolatban, hogy nem sejt semmit. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is rájött: két közrendű kaminak, lappangó vér ide vagy oda, nem születne tisztavérű orochi gyereke.

Sugizo elhallgatott, és zavartan nézte a saját teáscsészéjét. Atsushi már legalább egy éve szélütést kapott, és röviddel azután meg is halt – nem kellett már tartaniuk a haragjától, hazaköltözhettek volna Kaminoba, hogy Yuu az idősödő szülei közelében legyen. Ez azonban egyet jelentett volna azzal, hogy néhányan pletykálni kezdtek volna a hátuk mögött, és az idill, amelyben éltek, egy csapásra szertefoszlott volna. Yuu sem vágyott arra, hogy visszatérjen a szülővárosába: szerette a cukorkaboltjukat, szerette a sokféle embert és kamit, akik megfordulnak náluk, és nem akarta mindezt feladni. Legalábbis Sugizónak ezt mondta.

\- Ezen már kár keseregni… - sóhajtott fel az édesanyja, majd újra töltött mindkettejüknek teát. – Aoi is csak egy tisztességes, boldog életet szeretne: olyat, mint bárki más. Ez az ő választása. Illene tiszteletben tartanod…  
\- De mi lesz… - nyelt egyet zavartan Sugizo - …ha a második gyerek... esetleg beteg lesz, vagy gyengeelméjű?  
\- Nem lesz… - mosolygott rá az anyja, mert észrevette, hogy Yuu aggódva figyeli őket – mintha megérezte volna, hogy komoly dolgokról beszélnek. – Nézd csak meg őket: tökéletesek. Te nem is tudnál neki egy nem tökéleteset nemzeni… ő meg nem is tudna megszülni egy nem tökéletest. Mondtam neked, hogy nagyon nagy erő van benne, és nem hitted el… még most sem hiszed el, pedig látod…

Yuu és Sugizo tekintete másodszor találkozott össze, és ezúttal Sugizo mindent megtett, hogy nyugalmat és biztonságot sugározzon felé. Yuu elmosolyodott, és felkapta Setsukót, majd a magasba emelte, hogy a kislány kipattinthassa a cseresznyefa ágai közé szorult labdáját.

Az életük a kimondatlan titkok ellenére is ugyanolyan maradt. Ugyanolyan, de nem ugyanaz. 

 


	16. Negyedik fejezet /I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu-nak felszökik a láza.

Iwagami Tatsuro valóban csak egy nyugodt, pihentető hónapra vágyott – ezért is utazott ilyen messzire, csaknem öt teljes napig, mire Kaminoba ért. Az utóbbi időben egyre fásultabbá vált, és úgy érezte, se ihlete, se ötlete nincs az íráshoz vagy a fametszéshez, és azt remélte, egy kis fürdőzés, a finom, házias, tápláló ételek, és a távollét a nyüzsgő fővárostól majd felfrissíti. Ilyen izgalmakra, mint ami az érkezése óta történt a városban, álmában sem számított.

A döbbent ember-fiúra nézett, aki még minden ízében remegett a sárkány támadása óta, és a fejében nekiállt jegyzeteket készíteni a jelenetről. Egy fekete és egy fehér sárkány küzdelme – nincs is ennél izgalmasabb! Eleve ritka az, hogy egy ilyen kis városban két sárkány is éljen, ráadásul ezek ketten egymás riválisai is… a jó és a rossz örök küzdelme, ezért megvesznének az olvasói! A kiotói előkelők már elszoktak a főrendű kamikról szóló történetekről, ki is mentek a divatból, de meglehet, eljött az ideje, hogy valaki írjon egy igazi, vérbő mizuchi-témájú regényt...

Tatsuro számára egyértelmű volt az is, hogy a két sárkány között valami mély, régi konfliktus húzódik, talán egy nő miatt – ó igen, nyilván egy nő miatt, akit mindketten szerettek, és aki csak az egyiküket szerette viszont. Elhatározta, hogy kifaggat majd néhány városi polgárt, hogy a végére járjon a történetnek. Azt is el kellett ismernie, hogy a fogadósék fia tényleg egy ennivaló falat, és amikor buján egymásra néztek a lépcsőn, mikor Tatsuro éppen fürdeni indult, az a pillantás beleégett Tatsuro emlékezetébe. Általában nem vonzották a doushin férfiak – a többségük csupán gyenge utánzata volt egy igazi, nőisége teljes tudatában élő nőnek. De ez az Aoi-kun más volt: hiányzott belőle az eleve doushinként nevelt fiúk mesterkéltsége. Az érintetlensége nem bemocskolásért kiáltott, inkább leckékért. Mi mindenre lehetne megtanítani egy ilyen öntudatlan fiút! Bevezetni őt a hús gyönyöreibe, és ráébreszteni, hogy a teste mennyi titkos csodát rejt…  
\- Uram… - szólította meg bátortalanul a cseléd. – Ha nem bánja… akkor átkísérem a Mandarába. Azt hiszem, most már biztonságos az utca…  
\- Ó persze, persze… - mosolyodott el Tatsuro. – Akkor talán induljunk...

Az előtérben tanúja lehetett annak, ahogy a fürdő tulajdonosai a tiszta fogadószobába invitálják a fehér sárkányt. Tatsuro jól megnézte magának a férfit: pontosan úgy festett közelről, ahogy magában elképzelte – hűvös volt és tekintélyt parancsoló. Látszódott rajta – bár meglehet, ezt is az író énje sugallta, elvégre imádott ránézésre történeteket kitalálni másokról – hogy mély érzésű lehet, aki látszólag könnyedén bonyolódik bele felszínes csevegésbe, de nehezen nyílik meg, és keveseknek kínálja fel a bizalmát. Ugyanez az érzése volt délután is, amikor a fogadóban ülve nézte őt a sarokból.  

Kaoru és Dai mindketten nagyon mélyen meghajoltak Tatsuro előtt, és változatos kifejezéssekkel kérték az elnézését a költözéssel járó kellemetlenségek miatt – miközben próbálták udvariasan a fogadószobába terelni a sárkányt, aki ugyancsak menni készült. Iwagami mosolyogva legyintett csak:  
\- Nem tesz semmit, megértem, hogy a mostani állapotok kissé szokatlanok… azért ha nem bánják, jövő héten visszaköltöznék, mert igen élvezetesnek találtam a konyhát, és az italkínálatot.  
\- Természetesen, nagy örömmel várjuk vissza… - hajolt meg Kaoru mélyen, és remélte, így az arcán nem látszik az ellenszenv: biztosra vette, hogy a férfi piszkos szándékokkal akar közeledni a fia felé. Dai ugyanerre gondolt, ezért még szélesebben elmosolyodott, mint szokott, hogy meg ne sértse meg a vendéget:  
\- Érezze jól magát a Mandarában, reméljük, Sugizo barátunk fürdőjét is kellemesnek találja!

Miután Iwagami és a csomagjait cipelő Reita távoztak, Kaoru és Dai visszatértek a fogadószobába, és leültek az asztalhoz a bíróval. A sárkány keze nem akart visszaváltozni – hiába szorította el a csuklóját, és próbálta lelassítani benne a keringést. Próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, de tekintettel a történtekre, ez egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű. Évek óta nem váltott alakot – hosszabb ideje, semhogy vissza tudott volna emlékezni rá, mikor is történt – és egészen elszokott tőle, már nem uralta olyan magabiztossággal a testét - jóllehet, ugyanannyira a sajátja volt az is, mint az emberszerű alakja. A bíró – Atsushival ellentétben – mindig is törekedett arra, hogy beilleszkedjen a közrendű kamik közé, és ne félelmet, csupán tiszteletet ébresszen bennük. Visszásnak tartotta, hogy olyan képességekkel kérkedjen, amivel más nem rendelkezik. Amikor a templomban találkozott Yuu-val, és megérezte a szagát, talán meg kellett volna mondania neki, hogy sosem fogja megtalálni a mamonóját, és sosem lesz képes gyermeket nemzeni Atsushi lányának... de úgy érezte, nem szabad befolyásolnia a fiú sorsát, és aminek meg kell történnie vele, az meg fog történni. Távolról azért mindig szemmel tartotta, nehogy baja essen... de a tények elhallgatása miatt most, a következményeket látva, mégis szégyellte magát.

Kaoru és Dai egyszerre próbálták udvariasan szóval tartani a bírót, és fejvesztve tüsténkedni körülötte. Reita hozott nekik teát és aprósüteményt, majd felment az emeletre, hogy a helyére tegye a kiesett ablakokat a vendégszobákban.

\- Köszönjük, amit értünk tett… - hajolt meg mélyen Kaoru a bíró felé, olyan szertartásosan, mint talán még senki előtt soha. Dai ugyancsak a tatamira tette a két tenyerét, és a társához hasonlóan annyira meghajolt, hogy a homlokát a kézfejéhez érintette.  
\- Ne hozzanak zavarba… ez a kötelességem… - felelte a bíró. Halkan, szinte pironkodva fűzte hozzá: - Bevallom, azért volt a viselkedésemben némi személyesség is.

Kaoru és Dai egyszerre emelték fel a fejüket, és néztek tanácstalanul össze, hogy valóban azt hallották-e, amit hallani véltek. A bíró zavarba jött, és gyorsan helyesbítette a mondandóját:  
\- Azt hiszem, félreértettek… - nevetett fel zavartan a bíró. – Csecsemőkora óta ismerem Atsushit, és tisztában vagyok vele, mi mindenre képes. Egyszerűen ki nem állhatom, ha valaki hatalmaskodik, és visszaél az erőfölényével.  
\- Nem kell szabadkoznia… - sóhajtott fel Kaoru. – Amennyiben érdeklődik Yuu iránt, akkor természetesen…  
\- Nem, nem, dehogy! – A bíró hófehér bőre halvány rózsaszínre pirult, és észre sem vette, hogy a jobb keze, amivel a csésze után nyúlt, visszaformálódott emberkézzé. – Nem áll szándékomban újra családot alapítani. Az én koromban ez… már nem csak fölösleges hiúság, de ostobaság is lenne...

Kényelmetlen csönd telepedett rájuk, és Dai legszívesebben tarkón csapta volna Kaorut, amiért ilyen udvariatlan volt: nem csak hogy úgy kínálta fel a fiukat, mint az édességet szokás, de még meg is sértette talán a bírót a puszta feltételezéssel, hogy hátsó szándékai lettek volna. Köztudomású volt, hogy ennyi év elteltével is még mindig hűséges a halott társához – harminc éve lett volna új társat választania, de sosem tette. Dai nem is értette, Kaorunak hogy juthatott ilyen ostobaság az eszébe, és megkönnyebbült, hogy a bíró visszautasította ezt az informális ajánlatot.

Odakint eleredt az eső, és a bíró – a szívélyes marasztalás ellenére is – elindult hazafelé, a feje fölé tartott karakasával, amelynek ernyője most valahogy szélesebben elterült, és bevonta az egész alakját. Kaoru és Dai az ajtóban állva nézték, ahogy távolodik, majd amikor hallótávolságon kívül ért, Dai finoman beleütötte az öklét Kaoru vállába, nem fájdalmasan, csupán jelzés értékűen.  
\- Mi van? – kérdezte Kaoru.  
\- Tudod, hogy mi van… - felelte Dai szigorúan. – Hogy lehettél ilyen tapintatlan?  
\- Nem voltam tapintatlan! – csattant fel a társa. – Ma már kétszer megteáztattam, hát csak rákérdezhetek ezután, nem?    
\- Az ég szerelmére, legalább három évtizede éve özvegy, számold ki, hány éves! Az apja lehetne Yuu-nak!  
\- Sőt, mi több, a gyerekének is az apja lehetne… - bólintott Kaoru, mire Dai meglökte a vállát. – A sárkányok különben is tovább élnek, és lassan öregszenek…  
\- Atsushitól akarjuk távol tartani, erre te belekergetnéd Aoit egy másik sárkány karmaiba?  
\- Ha már karmokról van szó… elég félelmetesen nézett ki, nem? Ha valaki, akkor ő biztos meg tudná védeni a fiunkat…

Dai ezt már szó nélkül hagyta, és inkább felszaladt az emeletre, hogy ellenőrizze, Yuu jól van-e. Amikor szembe találkozott a folyosón Reitával, elborult az arca.  
\- Rei, elárulnád, mit keresel itt? - kérdezte nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjába. Legszívesebben ráripakodott volna, hogy ne ólálkodjon a fia szobája körül, de igyekezett civilizáltan kezelni a helyzetet.

Reitát a nagyanyja nevelte fel, aki maga is szolgáló volt fiatal korában, ezért megtanította az unokáit mindenre, amit a kamikról tudnia kell. Gyerekkorában unásig hallgatta, hogy ne higgyen a látszatnak: ha úgy is néznek ki, mint az emberek, a kamik valójában mégiscsak a kisebb istenek közé tartoztak. Erősebbek, gyorsabbak egy embernél, és sokkalta veszélyesebbek is. Reita tudta, hogy a kami szülők számára a gyerekük a legnagyobb kincs, és bármire képesek azért, hogy megvédelmezzék, és gondoskodjanak róla. Azt is tudta, hogy jelenleg ő – bármilyen kicsi és jelentéktelen is – ebben a pillanatban fenyegetést jelent Yuu-ra, már azzal is, hogy a közelében tartózkodik.

\- Visszatettem az ablakokat a helyükre, az első emeleten is és itt is… - felelte, és közben igyekezett Dai szemébe nézni, hogy biztosítsa arról: tiszta a lelkiismerete. Majd óvatosan hozzáfűzte: - A konyhában beáztattam olajba néhány törlőruhát, hogy legyen mivel betömni a kereteket.

Dai vett egy mély levegőt – ugyan, hová is gondolt? Hiszen ez az emberfiú mindig hűségesen szolgálta őket, még arra is fölösleges utasítania, hogy ne beszéljen másoknak arról, ami itt történt az éjjel. Ha másvalakiről lett volna szó, Dai azonnal hazaküldte volna, de Reita jó szándékában nem kellett kételkednie.

\- Jó munkát végeztél… - bólintott Dai, és egy kis mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Néhány napra bezárunk, amíg el nem rendeződnek a dolgaink. A kertben és a konyhában szükség lehet rád, de az emeleteken nem dolgozhatsz. Ugye megértetted?  
\- Persze, uram… - bólintott Reita. – De nem kell aggódnia, rám nem hat Aoi-kun illata.  
\- Tudom, Rei… - hervadt le a mosoly Dai arcáról. – De Aoi most egy ideig nem lesz beszámítható. Nem mehetsz a szobája közelébe, akárhogy könyörög, és semmi esetre sem nyitod ki az ajtót. Így lesz?  
\- Igen, uram! – hajolt meg Reita, majd Dai fejbiccentését követve lesétált a lépcsőn.

Dai felkapta a fejét, amikor halk kuncogást hallott az egyik szoba ajtaja felől: az öccse nézett vele farkasszemet, kezében hosszú szárú, kínai pipát tartott, amit még nem gyújtott meg.  
\- Ne dohányozz itt fent, ismered a szabályokat… - morrant rá, mire Haid tovább kuncogott. – Mi ilyen vicces, elárulnád?  
\- Ez az egész… - tett egy széles mozdulatot a pipával. –  Szeretnék nem kárörvendeni, de nagyon nehezemre esik. Aoit sajnálom egyedül. De te… megérdemelted!  
\- Remélem, hogy életre szóló elégtételt kaptál… - morrant rá Dai, majd megfordult, és elindult a lépcső felé. – És ha tényleg van benned egy kevés részvét a fiam iránt, akkor segíthetnél betömni az ablakokat.  
\- Segítek is… - vonta meg a vállát Haid. – De minél több időt töltök a közelében, annál hamarabb fogok én is belázasodni…

 Dai ezt már szó nélkül hagyta, nem volt kedve további sértegetésbe bocsátkozni – minél előbb ér az öccse a nászidőszakába, annál hamarabb kerül haza, amit – szíve szerint – már alig várt. A konyhában Kaoru épp felnyitott egy új szakéshordót, Dai rosszalló tekintete mit sem zavarta ebben, míg ő felvitte magával a dézsát az olajos rongyokkal, hogy hozzálásson Yuu szobájának elszigeteléséhez.

Amikor benyitott a fiához, fájó szívvel vette tudomásul, hogy Yuu még mélyebbre fészkelte magát a takarói közé, de már a hasára fordult, és öntudatlanul kezdett fel-le csúszkálni a maga alá gyűrt paplanokon. Hogy ne hozza kínos helyzetbe, úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné, és háttal fordult neki, majd elkezdte az ablakok alá csúsztatni az olajos rongyokat.  
\- Apa… - sóhajtotta Yuu, és Dai-nak belefacsarodott a szíve. Pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire szenved, és nem tehetett érte semmit.  
\- Mindjárt végzek, kicsim, és magadra hagylak… - mondta zavartan.  
\- Apa, ugye nem… nem adtok oda Atsushinak? Ugye nem? – emelte fel a fejét, és az arcára kiült a rémület. – Én… én inkább meghalok, de vele…  
\- Ne beszélj ostobaságokat! – förmedt rá Dai, miközben hátrafordult a válla fölött. – Nem hagyjuk, hogy elvigyen, pláne nem ilyen álságos indokkal. Majd kitalálunk valamit. Most csak pihenj!  

Yuu feje visszahanyatlott a takaróra. Ő is jól hallotta, mivel fenyegetőzött Atsushi, ahogy az egész utca is: csodálkozott volna, ha ezek után nem szállt volna inába a bátorság minden lehetséges kérőnek. Atsushival senki sem merészelt szembehelyezkedni: mindenki tudta, hogy nem csak a levegőbe beszél, amikor életek kiontásával fenyegetőzik. Yuu azon tűnődött, hogy inkább senkihez sem szeretne tartozni, mert nem szeretné veszélybe sodorni egyetlen suijint sem, aki a társának választaná őt.

\-  Főzök majd neked keserűfű teát… - mondta Dai lágy hangon, miközben kinyitotta az egyik ablakot, és betakarta a keretet egy ronggyal. – Attól hamarabb vége lesz. Hozok fel neked bőven vizet, meg füstölőket…

Yuu erre már nem felelt – alig várta, hogy egyedül maradjon. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne nyúljon magához, miközben az apja a szobájában tartózkodik. Ám amint az ajtó becsukódott, Yuu feltérdelt, a vállait és a fejét a paplanhoz szorította, és a térdei között nyúlt hátra mindkét kezével – az egyikkel simogatni kezdte magát, a másikkal pedig óvatosan kitapintotta az új testnyílását, és két ujját - kísérletképpen -  belecsúsztatta.

Azt hitte, megbolondul a gyönyörűségtől. A teste görcsösen követelt valamit – bármit – amit magába szívhat, valamit, ami nagy, hosszú és merev, mert az összezárt ujjai és a kézfeje egy része egyszerűen nem volt elég. Bármit csinált, semmi sem volt elég – csak az ürességet érezte magában és a vágyat, hogy valaki betöltse benne ezt az űrt. Mindegy, hogy ki, és mindegy, hogy mivel és hogyan. Még egy olyan kósza gondolat is megfordult a fejében, hogyha ebben a pillanatban Atsushi állna mellette, őt sem lökné el magától.

A kínjai semmihez sem voltak hasonlíthatóak. A teste minden létező fájdalmat előidézett számára, és ösztönösen tudta, hogy ez a fájás csak egyetlen módon csillapítható. Most már értette, mit jelent doushinnak lenni: kiszáradt, égő föld volt, és kétségbeesetten szomjazta az őt éltető vizet. 


	17. Negyedik fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu megtanulja, mit jelent doushinként élni.

Miután a láza alábbhagyott, Yuu még napokig nem nyerte vissza az erejét – ki volt száradva, nehezen bírt csak mozogni, és a végtagjaiból is lassan múlt el a kényszerű mozdulatok vég nélküli ismételgetése után visszamaradt görcsösség. Dai a szobájába hordta neki a csakis számára készített finomságokat, hogy minél előbb talpra állítsa, de ez nem ment egyik napról a másikra.

Yuu számára úgy tűnt, hogy sokkal hosszabb idő telt el egy hétnél, amíg a szobájába volt zárva: mire lemerészkedett a lépcsőn, és kisétált a hátsó udvarra, a cseresznyefájuk elkezdte bontogatni a virágait. Soha ilyen gúnyosnak és hivalkodónak nem érezte még a cseresznyefák virágzását – mintha minden egyes rózsaszín ág, amit meglegyintett a szellő, arra célzott volna, hogy ő is virág módjára kinyílt, és az illatával csalogatja a hódolóit. 

Dai kihasználva a napsütést, épp a fogadóhoz tartozó ágyneműket teregette ki a szárítókötélre. Yuu odament hozzá, és kivett a kosarából egy lepedőt, mire Dai cöcögve kikapta a kezéből.  
\- Pihenned kell. Le vagy fogyva, és lóg az arcodon a bőr… - nézett szigorúan a fiára. – Máskor bezzeg örültél volna, ha nem kell dolgoznod…  
\- Apa… - harapta össze Yuu az ajkait - …neked is… mindig ennyire rossz volt?

Dai sóhajtott, és leengedte a kezében tartott nedves lepedőt. Yuu csak ekkor vette észre, hogy odakint száradnak már az ő ágyneműi és a töménytelen mennyiségű törölköző is, amit a verejtékével és a testnedveivel átitatott az elmúlt hét során.

\- Nekem szerencsém volt… - mondta, majd elfordult, és folytatta a munkát. Nem akart túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani a múltnak, de megértette, hogy Yuu kíváncsi. – A második nászidőszakomat már édesapáddal tölthettem… és az nagyon jó volt, de nem tartott sokáig. Tudod, amikor megfogansz, te még nem is tudod, de a tested már érzi, hogy beteljesítette a küldetését, és azonnal múlni kezd a lázad. Amikor megszülettél… nagyon nagy baba voltál, ezért végül nem természetes úton jöttél a világra, fel kellett vágni a hasam. Sajnos veled együtt mindent ki kellett venni belőlem, úgyhogy később, amikor újra elkezdődtek a lázas időszakok, már nem volt annyira fájdalmas, mint korábban. Aztán néhány éve ritkulni kezdett, már csak tavasszal és ősszel ismétlődött… azután már csak tavasszal. Ez együtt jár az öregedéssel.

Yuu bólintott – ennyit éppenséggel még ő is tudott. Meglehet, itt volt az ideje, hogy feltegye azt a kérdést, amit egész gyerekkorában sikerült magában tartania – de nem akarta megbántani az apját.  
\- Szerettél volna… több gyereket? – kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nem… - felelte Dai, de nem fordult felé egy pillanatra sem, Yuu azonban mégis szinte érezte, ahogy a szülőapja szélesen elmosolyodik. – Életemben nem voltam olyan boldog, mint akkor, amikor először a karomba foghattalak. Annyira beléd voltam habarodva, hogy milyen szép vagy, milyen jó az illatod… legszívesebben eldugtalak volna mindenki elől, hogy csak az enyém legyél. Eszembe se jutott, hogy lehetne rajtad kívül másik kicsikém is. Annyira tökéletes voltál… - sóhajtott fel, és belekapaszkodott a szárítókötélbe egy pillanatra.  
\- Csalódtál bennem, amiért… - kezdte bátortalanul, mire Dai megfordult, és a vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Meg se forduljon a fejedben ilyen butaság! – jelentette ki szigorúan. – Reménykedtem benne, hogy nem következik be, mert könnyebb lett volna az életed… de nem csalódtam. Dehogy csalódtam!  
\- És édesapa? – nézett rá Yuu remegő szemekkel. Mindig Kaoru volt a kemény dió, szusszant magában Dai. Rámosolygott Yuu-ra, és bíztatóan megszorította a vállát.  
\- Apád csak aggódik. Nagyon aggódik. Tudod, hogy mindig mindent ötször átnéz, kiszámol, mindent előre elkészít, megvásárol… nem volt felkészülve egy ilyen helyzetre. Váratlanul ért mindkettőnket a dolog, de ezért eszedbe se jusson magadat hibáztatni. Megértetted?  
\- Meg… - bólintott Yuu, de lesütötte a szemét. Úgy érezte, Dai nem teljesen őszinte vele – és inkább csak azt mondja, amit hallani akar, hogy ne érezze tőle olyan rosszul magát.  
\- Gyere, apád beszélni akar veled. Na… - simított végig Yuu karján, fogta meg a csuklóját, és húzta magával a házba.

Yuu kínos beszélgetésre számított, esetleg egy hosszú monológra arról, hogy a házasság és a család mennyire fontos – de minél tovább hallgatta a szüleit, csak annál dühösebb lett. Amikor Kaoru elsorolta, hogy mostantól kezdve nem mehet ki egyedül az utcára, csak valamelyik szülője kíséretében, és nem maradhat kettesben egyetlen agglegény suijinnel sem, legyen az akár vendég, akár ismerős, Yuu arca elborult – és bár sohasem szegült szembe a szüleivel, ezúttal mégiscsak muszáj volt tiltakoznia.

\- Ennek semmi értelme! – csattant fel. – Úgy kezeltek, mintha lány lennék! A végén még beültettek a sarokba, hogy tanuljak meg varrni, és foltozzam meg a lyukas paplanhuzatokat?  
\- Aoi! – vonta fel a szemöldökét Dai, remélve, hogy ennyi figyelmeztetés is elég. Kaoru nem szólt, csak ült karba font kézzel, és az asztalt nézte maga előtt.  
\- Ugyanaz vagyok, aki eddig voltam! Miért nem mehetek ki az utcára egyedül? Tudok viselkedni; tudom kezelni, ha valaki hátsó szándékkal közeledik hozzám, és meg tudom védeni magam! Nem lettem sem gyengébb, sem ostobább!  
\- Védtelenebb lettél… - jelentette ki halkan Kaoru.  
\- Akivel szemben védtelen lettem, attól ti sem tudtok megvédeni, ahogy senki más sem! – vágott vissza Yuu, mire az édesapja mélyet sóhajtott. Ebben azért volt némi igazság.  
\- Yuu, ez nem vita tárgya… - mondta halkan és tagoltan. Átérezte a fia haragját, és nem akarta tovább szítani, de valahogy meg kellett értetnie vele a saját álláspontját. – Ennek ez a módja. Minden szülő így bánik a doushin gyerekével, akár fiú, akár lány. Tudom, hogy nem tűnik igazságosnak, mert eddig viszonylag nagy személyes szabadságot élveztél, de ez a mostani helyzetben nem tartható tovább. Azok a suijin férfiak, akik komolyan érdeklődnek irántad, és hajlandóak lennének egész további életükre elköteleződni melletted, nekik… vannak bizonyos… elvárásaik. Senki nem vesz olyan cipőt, amit valaki más már hordott előtte.  
\- Szóval erről van szó? – háborodott fel Yuu. – Nehogy „értéktelené” váljak? Lehet, akkor már Atsushinak sem kellenék…  
\- Erre ne számíts… - csóválta meg Kaoru a fejét. – A régi időkben, ha egy sárkány kinyilvánította az igényét egy doushinra, akkor az sem tartotta vissza, ha az illető doushin időközben más társa lett. Megölte a társát, megvárta, amíg megszületik a gyerekük, azután felfalta. Amikor Atsushi az ősi törvényekre hivatkozott, nos… abban ez a fenyegetés is burkoltan jelen volt.

Yuu nyelt egy nagyot – és kezdett komolyan félni. Ezek szerint bárkit is választana magának, bárkivel is szeretnének egymásba, a leendő társa és a közös gyermekeik életét akkor is veszély fenyegetné. Lesütötte a szemét, és zavartan azt kérdezte:  
\- De hát… ha így is, úgy is ez lesz a vége… akkor nem mindegy, mit csinálok? Kivel találkozom, kivel beszélek?  
\- Yuu, egyelőre még itt vagyunk mi, és itt vagy te, egyedül – Atsushival most ne foglalkozzunk… - mondta Dai lágyan. – Még bármi történhet vele. Lehet, hogy holnap kap egy szélütést, és meghal… mindenesetre most nem arra készülünk, hogy ő lesz a vejünk. Úgy fogunk tenni, mintha ő nem is létezne. Így van, Kaoru?

Az édesapja nem szólt semmit. Yuu sejtette, hogy a szülei egymás közt megállapodtak valamiben – ezek szerint abban, hogy fenntartják a látszatot, és úgy tesznek, mintha mi se történt volna.

\- Az élet megy tovább… - szusszant Kaoru. – Lesznek kérőid, akik ajándékokat hoznak, engedélyt kérnek majd arra, hogy udvarolhassanak neked… az első találkozásnál nem szokás, hogy jelen legyél. Ha valakit nem tartunk érdemesnek rá, azt nem engedjük a közeledbe.  
\- Szóval így is, úgy is ti fogtok dönteni, nem igaz? – nézett hol Dai-ra, hogy Kaoru felé, de az édesapja most sem nézett a szemébe, és nem válaszolt elhamarkodottan. Dai helyette is megtette, olyan lágyan, amennyire csak ki tudta fejezni magát:  
\- Aoi, szeretünk téged, és a legjobbat akarjuk neked. Figyelembe fogjuk venni a véleményed. Ha valakiről hallani sem akarsz, vagy nem tudod elképzelni mellette az életed, ahhoz nem fogunk hozzákényszeríteni.  
\- És mi van akkor, ha én olyasvalakit választanék, akit ti nem tartotok elfogadhatónak? – szegte fel az állát. Ezúttal Dai volt az, aki nem felelt, és Kaoru az, aki kíváncsian nézett a fiára:  
\- Ezek szerint van olyan, akit te választanál?

Yuu zavarba jött, de szinte ösztönösen hajtotta le és rázta meg a fejét. Nem tudott hazudni a szüleinek, és valóban nem volt senki olyan, akit titokban szeretett volna. Alig néhány napja ért véget az első nászidőszaka, két héttel ezelőtt azt sem tudta, hogy doushin – honnan ismerhetett volna olyan suijin kamikat, akik iránt vonzalom ébredhetett volna benne? Kétségtelenül, ott volt Kouyou, aki a hazaérkezése pillanatában engedélyt kért azt apjától, hogy udvarolhasson neki – de Kouyou a barátja volt, a cimborája, a tejtestvére… Ugyan jobban ismerték egymást bárkinél, és értették a másikat fél szavakból is, de ettől még Kouyou csak a többi számba jöhető ismerőséhez képest tűnt elfogadhatóbb választásnak. Yuu bele se gondolt abba, hogy milyen lenne… szerelmeskedni vele. Valamiért a gondolat furcsának tűnt, nem feltétlenül taszítónak, de nem is kívánatosnak. Nem mintha bárki mással szívesebben képzelte volna el magát...

Visszagondolt a lázálomban végighentergett hétre, amikor a teste minden lehetséges módon követelte egy másik fél jelenlétét, melegét, illatát és súlyát – de az esze egy csöppet sem kívánta mindezt. A szabadba vágyott, az erdőt akarta járni: soha ennyire nem hiányzott neki a természet, mint most. A puszta gondolat, hogy mostantól be lesz zárva a házukba, és az egyetlen kapcsolata a külvilággal a hátsó udvaruk lesz, elkeserítette.

Amikor a szüleinek már nem volt több mondanivalójuk, és engedték, hogy távozzon, dühösen és kétségbeesetten szaladt ki a kertbe, és rogyott le az egyik fenyőfa gyökerei közé. Gyerekkorában is ez volt az egyik kedvenc búvóhelye – a gyökerek olyan formában csavarodtak ki a földből, mintha széket formáznának. Hangosan felszusszant, és felpillantott a lombokra. Majdnem megállt a szíve, amikor a semmiből meghallott egy hangot:  
\- Választhattál volna egy másik fát is…

Yuu a hang irányába fordult, és meglátta Iwagami urat, ahogy egy párnán ül, rajztáblával a kezében, és a fű közé állított tintatartóba mártogatva az ecsetét, valamit fest – valószínűleg épp Yuu kedvenc fenyőfáját. Annyira dühös volt, hogy a vendéggel szembeni udvariasságot kis híján feledve majdnem azt mondta, hogy ő most itt akar maradni, mert ő van otthon. Aztán győzött a jólneveltsége, és azt felelte:  
\- Elnézést kérek, amiért megzavartam a munkában… – azzal fel is állt, leporolta magáról a fenyőtüskéket, és indult volna vissza a házhoz, de a férfi utána szólt:  
\- Maradj csak így! Pont így, háttal!    
\- A szüleim azt mondták, nem maradhatok kettesben, felügyelet nélkül egy suijinnel… - próbálkozott, de a férfi csak jókedvűen mosolygott magában.  
\- Milyen igazuk van! – felelte Tatsuro komoly hangon. – Sosem tudhatod, hogy akinek hátat fordítasz, milyen aljas dolgot tervez az erényeid ellen. Meglehet, a hátad sziluettjét fogja felhasználni egy színházi plakáthoz. Förtelem! Micsoda szégyen ez a családodra nézve!

Yuu kuncogni kezdett magában. Visszanézett a válla fölött – a férfi keze úgy suhant a papíron, mint homok fölött a sirályárnyék.  
\- Ne mozogj már annyit! – dörrent rá Tatsuro. – Egyébként meglehetősen szép formád van. Ilyennek kell egy doushinnak lennie.

Yuu zavarba jött a bóktól – de nem szólt semmit, és hálás volt, amiért a művész úr épp ebben a pózban állította meg, mert így legalább nem látszott rajta, hogy elpirul.  
\- Pedig lehet, hogy szerencsésebb volna, ha kicsi és védtelen lennék… - felelte, mire Iwagami csak a fejét rázta.  
\- Ha valami, az aztán nem természetes… - jelentette ki komolyan. – Régen a doushinok és a suijinek egyforma erősek voltak. A párválasztás sem úgy zajlott, mint manapság – a suijinek megvívtak egymással egy doushin kegyeiért, de legvégül őt is le kellett győzniük – a doushin meg, ha nem tetszett neki a kérője, akkor az élete árán is megküzdött vele.  
\- És ha tetszett neki? – kérdezte Yuu kíváncsian.  
\- Akkor menekülőre fogta… - felelte Tatsuro magától értetődően. – Ha nem akart küzdeni, akkor menekült, addig, amíg el nem kapták, és megadásra nem kényszerítették. A megadás volt a lényeg – minden doushin annak engedett végül, akivel szemben nem akart erősebbnek bizonyulni. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy a doushinok gyengék és védtelenek voltak, akikről gondoskodni kell. Ha társat választottak, nem azért tették, hogy az vigyázzon rájuk. Egymásra vigyáztak, és együtt a közös utódjaikra.  
\- Ezt nem tudtam… - jegyezte meg Yuu halkan. – Akkor… miért változott meg minden?  
\- A civilizáció tehet róla… - felelte mosolyogva Iwagami. – Városokat kezdtünk építeni, és közösségekben élni; több lett a női, mint a férfi doushin, mert könnyebben szültek, emiatt a női többséghez igazodott a törvény és az erkölcs is. Aztán ahogy javultak az életkörülmények, a doushinok mind fiatalabb korban álltak készen a párosodásra, ezért nem tudtak már megerősödni, és ők maguk is olyanokká váltak, mint a nők.

Yuu meglátta Dai-t, ahogy az emeleti ablakon át kinéz a kertre, és találkozott a tekintetük. Nem volt benne rosszallás, de Yuu jobbnak látta, ha nem feszíti a húrt, ezért mielőtt visszament volna az épületbe, csak annyit mondott:  
\- Remélem, nem rontom el a rajzát, de ideje mennem.  
\- A többit befejezem emlékezetből… - mosolyodott el Iwagami, Yuu pedig nyugodt léptekkel a fogadóhoz sétált, és belépett a konyha hátsó ajtaján.

Reita a tűzhelyet tisztította éppen – Yuu pedig, mivel semmi dolga nem akadt, felvett egy rongyot, és a másik végén kezdte el a súrolást. Reita ránézett egy pillanatra, elmosolyodott, majd visszafordult a vasrácshoz.  
\- Még jó, hogy tőled nem tiltanak el… - jegyezte meg Yuu halkan, bosszankodva.  
\- Nemigen tudnék kárt tenni benned… - mosolyodott el Reita. – Egyébként most jött meg az első kérőd az édesapjával. Én vettem át az ajándékot, amit hoztak.  
\- Te jó ég, máris? - morogta Yuu az orra alatt. – Ki az? Ismerem?  
\- Sakaguchi Sakito… - felelte Reita. – A halászhajó-tulajdonosék fia.  
\- Ismerem… - húzta el a száját Yuu. Ismerte Sakitot, noha nem a városban laktak, hanem egy óra gyaloglásnyira északra, közel a tengerhez. Három kis halász-településnyi ember dolgozott nekik.  
\- Nagyon gazdag család… - jegyezte meg Reita, mintha olvasott volna Yuu gondolataiban. – Ha jól láttam, egy kis ékszeres dobozban gyöngyszemeket hoztak. Szülőapád belenézett egy pillanatra, mielőtt eltette.

Yuu halkan felsóhajtott, majd megfordult, a tűzhelynek támaszkodott, és szomorúan nézett maga elé.

\- Tudod, Rei… azt gondoltam, annál semmi nem lehet rosszabb, mint amikor a szüleim úgy bánnak velem, ahogy egy tenyészménnel szokás. „Elveszed Yoshikót és gyerekeket csinálsz neki.” De az, hogy tenyészkancaként kezelnek… és eladnak annak, aki a legtöbbet, vagy a legjobb feltételeket kínálja… az még ennél is sokkal rosszabb.  
\- Elhiszem… - bólintott Reita. – De a szüleid nagyon szeretnek, és csak jót akarnak neked. És hát… ez a hagyomány. A kamiknál ez mindig így zajlott, mióta világ a világ…

Eszébe jutott, amit a kertben Iwagami mesélt neki a régi idők doushinjairól, akik vadak voltak, az erdőt járták, és maguk választották ki a párjukat. Érezte magában ugyanezt az erőt… ha behunyta a szemét, látta maga előtt az érte viaskodó suijin férfiakat, akik nem gyönggyel és más ajándékokkal akarták meggyőzni a szüleit, hanem a rátermettségükkel igyekeztek elnyerni az _ő_ kegyeit, és bebizonyítani, hogy méltóak vele társulni. Legvégül annak adta volna meg magát, és annak engedte volna, hogy elkapja, akit valóban méltónak is tartott arra, hogy mellette álljon.

Yuu életében először azt kívánta, bárcsak ő is ember lenne. 


	18. Negyedik fejezet / III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu megkeményíti a szívét.

Ahogy múltak a napok, és melegedni kezdett az idő, lassan megérkeztek a városba az első pihenni vágyó vendégek. Kinyitottak a mindenféle helyi finomságokat kínáló standok is, hogy a reggeli és a vacsoraidő között frissensültekkel, rizsgombócokkal és édességekkel kínálják a járókelőket. A fogadók megteltek élettel, az utcán a fürdőházak saját jukatáit viselő emberek és kamik sétáltak – eleinte szellősen, majd egyre nagyobb és nagyobb csoportokban. Az urak nagy társasággal szerettek pihenni járni, és nem csak a családjukat, de a barátaikat is elhívták magukkal.

Kaorunak nem volt panasza a forgalomra – a tény, hogy Iwagami Tatsuro vendégeskedett nála, jobb vendégcsalogatónak bizonyult bárminél. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez az állapot nem tart örökké – noha a művész úr elégedett volt a szállásával és a konyhával, nyilván nem állt szándékában örökre maradni. És még ha maradt is volna, tisztában volt vele, hogy Yuu következő nászidőszaka előtt néhány héttel megint be kell majd zárniuk, és Iwagami nyilván nem szívesen költözött volna másodszor is egy új szállóba, majd vissza hozzájuk.

Dai sokszor Kaoru fejéhez vágta, hogy érzéketlen, amiért csak a fürdővel meg a vendégekkel foglalkozik – de ez nem volt igaz: ő csak próbálta lefoglalni magát, hogy legalább annyi időre, amíg dolgozik, ne a családjuk jövőjén eméssze magát.

Az egész Sakaguchiékkal kezdődött, a halászbárka-tulajdonos családdal, akik elhozták látogatóba a suijin fiukat is. Kaorunak tetszett a fiú – komolynak és értelmesnek tűnt, nemes arcvonásai voltak, és korban is illett volna Yuu-hoz, ezért engedélyt adott rá, hogy személyesen is találkozzanak. A két fiú felületesen ismerte ugyan egymást, de egészen más az, amikor néhány paddal egymás mögött ültek az iskolában, és az, amikor leendő társakként találkoztak. Ez volt mindkettejük számára az első _omiai,_ és Dai ugyan végig a szoba sarkából felügyelte őket, de azok ketten nem is merészkedtek tovább néhány zavart összemosolygásnál. A hagyománynak megfelelően Sakito érkezésekor meggyújtottak egy füstölőrudat a házioltáron, és amikor az leégett, udvariasan jelezték neki, hogy itt az ideje a távozásnak.

A legszomorúbb fordulat a történtek egészét nézve mégiscsak az volt, hogy Yuu-nak még tulajdonképpen tetszett is Sakito – leginkább az a tulajdonsága, hogy suijin létére mennyire visszafogott. A találkozásuk rövid ideje alatt a fiú inkább nyílt kíváncsisággal, mint heves udvarló gesztusokkal vette körül Yuu-t, és ahelyett, hogy a saját nagyszerűségét fitogtatta volna, inkább Yuu dolgai felől érdeklődött. Aztán rögtön másnap – épp akkor, amikor Kaoru egy újabb kérőt fogadott, egy Izushiból érkező kereskedőcsalád fiát – két cseléd gyaloghintón hozott be egy lepellel letakart emelvényt, és tették le az udvarban, mert máshová nem fért be. Dai volt az, aki leleplezte az „ajándékot” – egy buddhista oltár volt, amelynek csukott ajtaja mögött, virágokkal dúsan kidíszítve, a bárkatulajdonosék fiának levágott feje díszelgett. Előtte egy tányéron rizs, egy másikon gyümölcsök és édességek feküdtek, melléjük téve pedig egy szép, kalligrafikus betűkkel írt üzenetet találtak: „Az én jegyajándékom a tiszteletre méltó szülőknek”.

Azonnal hívták a bírót, és értesítették a Sakaguchi családot – akiknek feltűnt ugyan a fiuk éjszakai távolléte, de nem sejtettek semmit. A hír hallatán összeomlottak – Sakito volt az egyetlen suijin gyermekük – és nyíltan nekitámadtak Kaorunak, amiért nem világosította fel őket az Atsushival kapcsolatos helyzetről. Kaoru azzal próbálta védeni magát, hogy Atsushi csak önkényeskedik, de ez Sakaguchiék baján már nem segített. 

A bíró elkísérte őket Atsushi házába, hogy számon kérje rajta a gyilkosságot – Atsushi azonban azzal védte magát, hogy „párbajban” győzte le, és az ősi törvények nem tiltják azt, hogy két rivális suijin közül az egyik kihívja a másikat. Ráadásul megnevezett tanúkat is, akik – nyilván az Atsushitól való félelmükben – mindannyian az ő állítását igazolták: kihívta a fiút, aki megküzdött vele, végül pedig alulmaradt. A testét Atsushi hazahozta, és lemosdatva, felöltöztetve visszaadta a szüleinek, az irántuk való tisztelet és részvét jeleként – de a fej még ott volt Kaoruéknál az udvarban, nem merték megmozdítani, hiszen mégiscsak egy oltáron volt – még ha azért is került oda, hogy biztosítsa Atsushi helyét a kérők közötti rangsorban.

Erre a nyilvánvaló arcátlanságra a bíró sem tudott mit lépni, csak dühösen összepréselte az ajkait, hogy egészen kifehéredtek: még mindig a törvényt képviselte, és Atsushi nem sértett törvényt, ezért nem tehetett semmit. Hogy jóerkölcsbe ütközik-e kihívni olyat, aki nyilvánvalóan gyengébb és védtelenebb, az nem lehet szempont – ahogy azt is lehetetlen kideríteni, hogy az Atsushi által megnevezett tanúk valóban látták-e, mi történt, és valóban az igazat mondják-e.  

Yuu, aki a nap nagy részében a fogadó emeletein tartózkodott, hogy véletlenül se futhasson össze egyetlen udvarló-jelölttel sem, csak délután szembesült a groteszk ajándékkal, amely Atsushi iránta táplált vonzalmát hivatott kifejezni. Épp a konyhából vitte ki a zöldségek párolásakor elhasznált forró vizet, amikor észrevette a kertben álló oltárt – és az előtte ücsörgő Iwagamit, aki épp a halott arcát és az azt körülvevő virágdíszeket festette le fekete tintával. Yuu közelebb lépett, és nem tudta, mit érezhetne, vagy mit mondhatna ebben a pillanatban: Sakito tegnap, ugyanebben az időben még egy asztalnál ült vele, és a tea mellé kínált rizskekszet rágcsálva arról kérdezgette, hogy mit szeret jobban, korán kelni, vagy korán aludni menni. Sakito mára pedig halott volt, és a testét megcsonkították – az arcára fagyott kifejezés pedig arról tanúskodott, hogy nem érzett se fájdalmat, se félelmet… csupán a döbbenet, a meglepetés ereje tükröződött az üvegesedő szemeiben.

\- Ez… obszcén… - jelentette ki Yuu végül, miután nyelt egy hatalmasat.  
\- Szerintem kifejezetten művészi… - jegyezte meg Tatsuro. – Még ahhoz is volt érzéke, hogy feldíszítse: az íriszek nem csupán ezt az évszakot jelképezik, hanem a gyász virágai is. Az édességek halvány rózsaszínje… a benibana festi őket ilyenre, ugyanaz a virág, amelynek nedveit a nagyvárosi hölgyek és a színészek a szájukra kenik. Láttál már valaha benibanát? Ezen a vidéken nem terem, de délebbre egész hegyoldalakat beterít. Amikor kinyerik belőle a vörös festéket, az úgy csorog, akár a vér…  
\- Nem az oltárra céloztam… - vett Yuu egy mély levegőt. – Hanem arra, hogy ezt is lerajzolja.  
\- Valóban nehézkes számomra részvétet érezni egy vadidegen fiatalember iránt… - vonta meg a vállát, és közben apró, vékony vonalakkal kezdte árnyalni az oltárra helyezett íriszeket. – De mint alkotást, kifejezetten izgalmasnak találom. Van benne düh, féltékenység, talán egy falatnyi kisebbségi érzés, mélyen a felszín alatt… mindenesetre rendkívüli karakter, akinek megfogant a fejében.  
\- Magának mindenki csak egy „karakter”? – vonta fel Yuu a szemöldökét. – Úgy néz másokra, mintha a regényhősei lennének?  
\- Ó, nem, dehogy! – nevetett fel Iwagami. – A regényhőseim sokkal szórakoztatóbbak, és sokkal jobban is kedvelem őket. De mint inspirációt… nagyra értékelem azokat is, akiket személy szerint megvetek, vagy akiket elborzasztónak találok. Mint ezt az Atsushit is. Te mennyire ismered őt? Tudsz róla bármit is?

Yuu szusszant egyet – más sem hiányzott neki, minthogy Atsushiról kelljen beszélgetnie valakivel. Érdekelte is őt, miféle alak lehet! Abban biztos volt, hogy az első pillanattól kezdve irtózott tőle, a szagától, a barátságosnak látszó érintéseitől, a házától, a lányától, és a jókora fekete medvéjétől.

\- Eleget tudok róla ahhoz, hogy ne akarjak soha többé a közelében sem tartózkodni… - jelentette ki elszántan. – Inkább meghalok, vagy világgá megyek, de sose leszek az övé. Soha!  
\- Na lám, micsoda szenvedély! – fordult felé Tatsuro, és mérte végig Yuu-t leplezetlen csodálattal. – Végre, valami érzelmet is látok rajtad! Nem is gondoltam, hogy képes vagy ilyesmire…  
\- Kedves, hogy azt gondolta, fából vagyok… - fintorgott Yuu. Mostanra egészen megfeledkezett arról, hogy Iwagami úr a vendégük, és több tisztelettel kellene beszélnie vele.  
\- Én inkább kőre gyanakodtam… - jegyezte meg az író. – Rideg, kemény kőre. Belőlem hiányolod az együttérzést – de a te arcod volt üres, mint ez a köteg papír itt, amikor megláttad az udvarlód levágott fejét.

Yuu hátralépett egyet, és az ajka remegni kezdett – szerette volna azt mondani, hogy ez egyszerűen nem igaz, hogy össze van zavarodva, és egy vadidegen ne alkosson róla véleményt, legalábbis ne a felszínes megfigyelései alapján… de nem bírt megszólalni.

\- Tudod, ha Aoi-kun… nem egy valós személy lenne, hanem egy regényhős… - tűnődött el Tatsuro, miközben a kezében megpihent az ecset - …akkor azt mondanám: ennek az Aoi-kunnak egy baja van. Mégpedig az, hogy sosem volt szerelmes… soha senki iránt nem lobbant lángra még a szíve. Ezért ilyen közönyös és szenvtelen: mert neki végső soron mindegy, hogy kinek az oldalán köt ki, amíg nem a rettegett, gonosz, fekete sárkány az…

Yuu egy pillanatra még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Tatsuro pedig – oldalra billentve a fejét – elnevette magát halkan:

\- Persze, én csak egy író vagyok, és fogalmam sincs arról, miféle ember az igazi Aoi-kun. Meglehet, nem is annyira szórakoztató, mint a fejemben élő változata…  
\- A fejében élő Aoi… - nyelt Yuu egy nagyot, hogy újra meg tudjon szólalni - …az ő története hogy végződik?  
\- Még nem dolgoztam ki teljesen magamban… - mosolygott Iwagami - …de azt hiszem, hogy megszökik. Beveti magát az erdő sűrűjébe, és soha többé nem jön ki onnan.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte elkerekedő szemekkel. – Miért nem?  
\- Mert rájön arra, hogy csak annak törik össze a szívét, aki másnak adja, és csak az sebezhető, aki bízik. Megérti, hogy csak akkor élhet nyugalomban, ha távol tartja magát mindenki mástól. Ezért legvégül nem választ senkit… csak az egyedüllétet.

Aoi ekkor sarkon fordult, és visszaszaladt a házba – a könnyektől elhomályosult a látása, és meg akarta mosni az arcát, nehogy az apja gyanút fogjon. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy akár Sakito levágott fejére is foghatná a bánatát – Iwagami szavai egyszerűen elhallgattattak minden gondolatot a fejében. Valóban ilyen volna, mint amilyennek a férfi látja? Üres, érzéketlen, és… közönyös?

Fel akart menni a szobájába, hogy befeküdjön a puha, illatos fészekbe, amit a takaróiból épített magának, de ahogy kilépett volna az előszobába, meghallotta, ahogy a szülőapja fojtott hangon beszél valakivel:  
\- De most már érted, ugye? Nem… ez nem a te dolgod. Majd Kaoruval megoldjuk ketten…  
\- Még mindig nem értem, hogy ezt miért nem tudtad eddig elmondani… - hadarta valaki szinte suttogva. – Ez az egész rám is tartozik, engedd, hogy segítsek…  
\- Nem tudsz segíteni, Yune... azzal segítesz, ha nem segítesz és csöndben... - egy pillanatra megakadt a mondat közepén, majd emelt hangon kérdezte: - Aoi? Te vagy itt?

Yuu kilépett az előszoba folyosójára, és zavartan lesütötte a szemét – Dai úgy nézett rá, mintha legalábbis lopáson vagy hazugságon kapta volna, mellette pedig ott állt Sugizo bácsikája, zavart, ugyanakkor aggódó ábrázattal.

\- Hallgatóztál? – dörrent rá Dai.  
\- Nem, én nem! – mentegetőzött remegő hangon. – Én nem, igazán!  
\- Mondtam neked, hogy ne menj hátra az udvarba! Iwagami mindig ott fest, nem akarom, hogy kettesben maradj vele!  
\- Dai, az ég szerelmére… - morrant a bácsikája, majd közelebb jött hozzá, és szó nélkül a mellére vonta Yuu fejét, miközben szorosan átölelte. Yuu a nem várt érintéstől és gyengédségtől végül csakugyan sírva fakadt. A bácsikája a haját simogatta, és próbálta megnyugtatni – ismerős, meleg, megnyugtató illata volt, de ez sem segített igazán, csak még jobban szégyellte magát, amiért ennyi jóságot és törődést kap, miközben nem is érdemli meg.  
\- Én nem akartam, hogy meghaljon! – hüppögte. – Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen vele!  
\- Nem a te hibád… - duruzsolta a fülébe Sugizo, majd eltolta magától egy kicsit, épp csak annyira, hogy Yuu szemébe nézhessen. – Ne okold magad, mert nem te tehetsz róla – megértetted? Egyvalaki tehet erről, és az Atsushi.  
\- Kaoru mindjárt itthon lesz… - jegyezte meg Dai szigorúan, miközben összekulcsolta maga előtt a karjait.  
\- Most el kell mennem… - mondta tagoltan és türelmesen, miközben Yuu könnymaszatos arcát nézte. – Beszélj apáddal. Győzd meg róla, hogy hallgasson rám!

Hosszú körmű hüvelykujjával elsimított Yuu orcáiról egy-egy könnycseppet, majd sietve távozott a fogadóból. Yuu szeméből még mindig ömlöttek a könnyek, Dai pedig még mindig idegesen ácsorgott ugyanott az előszobában, és az ujjai megszorultak mindkét felkarja körül.  
\- A bácsikád el akart vinni magával Kiotóba… - jelentette ki szárazon. – Meglehet, ott valóban nagyobb biztonságban lennél… de édesapád ebbe sosem egyezne bele. Nem bízik meg Yunéban, és azt hiszi, tisztességtelenek a szándékai… ezt próbáltam megértetni vele. Nagyon a szívén viseli a sorsodat.  
Yuu szipogott egy kicsit, és a kimonója ujjába törölte a szemét.  
\- Ne beszélj arről apádnak, hogy itt járt… - figyelmeztette Dai szigorúan. – Feldühítené, ha tudná, még annak ellenére is, hogy a bácsikád tényleg csak segíteni akar. Tudod, hogy milyen makacs és büszke; senkitől nem fogad el soha semmit. Főleg azok után, ami ma történt…

Yuu leszegett fejjel bólintott, és felsétált a szobájába. Kaoru kisvártatva valóban hazaért: megtörtebben, mint amire Dai számított. Már egyenesen a konyha felé indult, hogy szakét töltsön magának, amikor Dai elkapta a csuklóját, és a szorításánál fogva visszatartotta.

\- Nincs mit tenni… - sóhajtotta, és rá sem pillantott a társára: nem akarta, hogy az lássa rajta a vereséget. – A bíró sem tudott mit mondani. Atsushi… pont olyan agyafúrt, amilyen romlott.  
\- Yune ideküld két embert a Mandarából, hogy elvigyék az oltárt a kertből… - jegyezte meg Dai ezúttal lágyan. – Sakaguchiék gondolom szeretnék illő módon eltemetni a fiukat.  
\- Mi is gondolkozhatunk lassan azon, hogy hogyan szeretnénk eltemetni a miénket… - tette hozzá Kaoru keserűen.  
\- Atsushi nem bántaná… - győzködte Dai. – Ágyasnak akarja. Tudja, hogy jól kell bánnia vele, mert ha nem érzi magát biztonságban mellette, nem fog tudni megfoganni tőle.  
\- Tudod, hány ágyast hozott magához az elmúlt három-négy évben? – emelte fel a tekintetét Kaoru kérdőn, és megremegett a tekintete. – Legalább egy tucatot! És tudod, hogy hányan vannak most a háremében? Négyen! Valamit csinál velük, kínozza vagy megöli őket, de még egy rendes temetés se volt soha annál a háznál, egy _obon_ sem, amit megünnepeltek volna! Ha Yuu odakerül, azt sem fogjuk tudni róla, él-e, hal-e. Nem azért kell neki a fiunk, hogy örököst szüljön… van már egy rakás kölyke. Azért kell neki, mert élvezi, hogy büntetlenül kegyetlenkedhet másokkal. Láttam a szemén, amikor idejött. Neki ez az egész csak egy játék… amiben nem veszíthet…

Dai sejtette, hogy a társának igaza van – de ezeket a gondolatokat igyekezett száműzni magától. A lehetséges legjobb esetet próbálta maguk elé vázolni, nem pedig a legrosszabbat – abba mindketten beleőrültek volna, Yuu-ról nem is beszélve. Hagyta, hogy Kaoru hadd menjen a konyhába, és nyisson fel egy újabb szakéshordót – hátha a szesztől majd megnyugszik, és lehet vele talán komolyan beszélni egy kicsit. Rá akarta bírni, hogy fogadják el Yune segítő kezét, és bízzák rá Aoit – vigye magával minél messzebbre, találjon számára egy szerető társat. Még ha soha többé nem is láthatják a fiukat, legalább tudni fogják, hogy él és boldog – és ez az igazán fontos, nem pedig a fogadó sorsa, vagy az, hogy születik-e örökösük. De ehhez meg kellett várnia az alkalmas pillanatot.

Yuu mindeközben a szobájában kucorogva sírt tovább, magához ölelve a felcsavart paplanját, mintha egy másik test lenne az. Iwagaminak talán igaza volt vele kapcsolatban – de még így sem elég kemény a szíve ahhoz, hogy kibírja a reá váró csapásokat. Yuu tudta, hogy mostantól kezdve senkit sem engedhet közel magához, mert Atsushi mindenkivel ugyanúgy fog végezni, ahogy Sakitoval is tette. Elhatározta, hogy ami kevés érzés maradt a szívében néhány számára kedves személy iránt, azt is ki fogja irtani onnan, mint a gyomokat a lépcső kövei közül.

Ha eddig elkerülte őt a szerelem… őszintén remélte, hogy ezután is távol marad majd tőle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki nem szeretné elolvasni a következő mellékszálat, ugorjon [az ötödik fejezet elejére](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884/chapters/23747523)


	19. Harmadik mellékszál / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu váratlan segítséget kap a cselédjüktől.

A tavaszt szinte egyik napról a másikra váltotta fel az első nyári hónap: a délről visszatérő feketecsőrű gólyák elkezdték berendezni a fészkeiket, a földben pedig – a bogarak után utolsóként – felébredtek a giliszták, mintha csak tudták volna, hogy a hamarosan születő kis gólyafiaknak táplálékra lesz szükségük. 

A városiak lecserélték a vastag pamutbélésű kimonóikat a könnyű selyembélésűekre. A környéken élő parasztok – bár kevés volt a megművelhető föld – mind a rizsföldeken dolgoztak, és ültették a palántákat. Yuu mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy kiszökhessen Kaminón túlra, és láthassa a teraszos rizsföldeket a reggeli fényben. A rizsföldek nem akkor a legszebbek, amikor mindenkinek megmutatják magukat: nem a nyár derekán, amikor harsány, zöld rengetegként borítják be a földeket. Nem, Yuu pontosan tudta, hogy a rizsföldek a nyár első napjaiban a legszebbek, amikor még bőségesen elárasztja őket a víz, és a tócsák közepén csak egy-egy palánta árválkodik, a hajnali derengésben saját tükörképét simogatva a szélben.

Elnyomta magában azt az emléket, amikor egyszer Kouyou és ő az éjszaka közepén kint csatangoltak a teraszokon, hogy elcsípjenek egy kísértetet, aki nyár elején mindig ott bolyong a földek között. Egy évszázadokkal korábban elhunyt gazda lelkét, aki - legalábbis ezt beszélték róla - azóta sem volt képes elhagyni élete munkáját. Yuu és Kouyou valamiért ezt gyerekként nagyon mulatságosnak találta, hogy valaki ennyire nem képes elszakadni attól a halálában, amit életében csinált. Yuu még viccelődött is azzal, hogyha az apja meghal, ott fog kísérteni a fogadóban, és ellenőrzi, hogy minden tiszta-e. De a reggeli fény, ahogy megcsillant a víztócsák tükrén, szebb volt bárminél, mint amit valaha is látott. Kouyou-t nem hatotta meg annyira a látvány, de Yuu úgy érezte, még lélegezni is nehéz ennyi szépségtől.

Akárhonnan is számolta, egy hónap múlva már itt lesz az igazi nyár, és lassan elfogy az ideje – valami történni fog vele, és minden percében azon rágódott, hogy pontosan mi. Atsushi érte jön és magával viszi a házába, egy lesz az ágyasai közül, és kénytelen lesz eltűrni, hogy az a férfi hozzáérjen, és gyereket csináljon neki? Tudna-e egyáltalán szeretni egy gyereket, akivel akarata ellenére fogan meg? Ezek a gondolatok foglalkoztatták, miközben a kertre néző tornác lépcsőjén üldögélt, és igyekezett távol maradni a ház ügyes-bajos dolgaitól. Azt remélte, hogy a Sakitoval történt eset után a kérők elmaradoznak majd – de néhányan még mindig voltak elég merészek, vagy inkább vakmerőek ahhoz, hogy ajándékokat hozzanak neki, és a szülei engedélyét kérjék az udvarláshoz.

Yuu megbeszélte velük, hogy nem szeretne több _omiait_ – nem akarta beleringatni magát a hamis álmok nyugalmába, és nem akart más fiúkat és férfiakat olyasmivel kecsegtetni, ami helyett csak a biztos halál vár rájuk. Kaoru és Dai így aztán udvariasan fogadták az érkezőket, az ajándékokat igyekeztek visszautasítani, és minden finomkodó és tapogatózó kérdésre bizonytalan, de nem elutasító válaszokat adni. Végül is, történhetett volna valami csoda – kerekedik egy nagy tavaszi zápor, villám csap Atsushi házába, és bennég az ágyában… bármilyen kicsi volt is rá az esély, a kicsi mégiscsak több a semminél. Kaoru, aki mélyen hívő buddhista volt, minden erejét latba kellett hogy vesse, hogy ne imádkozzon valaki más balszerencséjéért és haláláért.

Yuu nem volt annyira jó a vallásgyakorlásban, mint az édesapja – de nem is bízott mindent az imádságra. Tudta, hogyha a szülei nem lépnek semmit, neki kell lépnie majd: és az egyetlen járható útnak a menekülés tűnt. El kell szöknie, még most, amikor jó erőben van – elvégre ha minden úgy megy, mint legelőször, hamarosan elkezdődnek a rosszullétei, majd az egekbe szökik a láza, és nem marad egyetlen tiszta gondolata sem.

Halk léptekkel közeledett valaki az ajtóhoz, és átbújt a függöny alatt: Reita volt az, kezében egy nedves ronggyal letakart vödröt cipelt – valószínűleg a tűzhelyből kikapart hamut készült hátravinni. Amikor meglátta Yuu-t szomorúan üldögélni a lépcsőn, felmerült benne, hogy egy kicsit hanyagolja a teendőit, és odaül mellé beszélgetni, de inkább kikerülte, és hátra sétált a csatornához, hogy beleöntse a hamut. Végül Yuu volt az, aki odajött hozzá, és hogy valakivel beszélgessen, megszólította:  
\- Tudok neked segíteni valamiben?  
\- Esetleg az emésztő tetején a követ segíthetnél megemelni… - felelte Reita pironkodva. Yuu jóval erősebb volt nála, és egyedül meg sem tudta volna mozdítani.  
\- Persze… - bólintott Yuu, majd együtt átvágtak a kerten, és megkeresték a kötelekkel átfont lapos követ. Mindketten egy-egy vállukra vették a farudat, amihez a követ rögzítették, majd háromra felegyenesedtek, és a lyuk szája fölül a fűre lendítették a zárókövet. Erős rothadásszag tört fel a kút mélyéről, ezért mindketten hátraléptek.

Yuu hangosan felszusszant – Reita is, de ő az erőlködéstől. Összenéztek egy pillanatra, és Reita tekintetéből olyan mélységes részvét sütött, hogy Yuu akarva-akaratlan, de könnyekre fakadt tőle. Reita odament hozzá, és meglapogatta a vállát, ahogy egy nem túl közeli baráttal tenné – mire Yuu egyszerre csak szorosan átölelte, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Reita nem tudta, mit tehetne vagy mondhatna – egyáltalán nem volt ellenére Yuu bizalmas gesztusa, mindig is nagyon kedvelte a kami fiút, de tisztában volt azzal, hogy emberként a legtöbb, amit kaphat tőle, az az őszinte barátsága.

Yuu, amikor egy pillanattal később észbe kapott, elhúzódott tőle, és végigtörölte az arcát az ujjaival, remélve, hogy nem vörösödött ki még ennyitől.  
\- Úgy pityergek, mint egy lány… - feddte meg magát, mire Reita elmosolyodott.  
\- Szerencsére a malomköveket nem úgy emelgeted, mint egy lány… - jegyezte meg, mire Yuu elnevette magát. Egy pillanatra kínos csönd telepedett rájuk, és mindketten a cipőjük orra felé nézelődtek.  
\- Bár erősebb lehetnék… - sóhajtott végül Yuu. – Akkor nem kellene eltűrnöm, hogy az Atsushi-félék, vagy akár a szüleim, úgy kezeljenek, mint valami értéktárgyat…  
\- Te nagyon erős vagy, Aoi! – vágta rá gyorsan Reita, és a nyomaték kedvéért még biccentett is hozzá. – Sokkal erősebb vagy, mint a legtöbb kami, akit ismerek. Szerintem jóval erősebb vagy azoknak a többségénél is, akik udvarolni akarnak neked.  
\- De Atsushinál nem vagyok erősebb… - húzta el a száját. – És ahogy közeledik a nászidőszakom, úgy leszek egyre gyengébb. Nem akarok az övé lenni, Rei… de nem tudom, mit tehetnék. Talán… talán az lenne a legjobb, ha elszöknék. De még ha el is menekülök innen, nem jutnék messzire – a szagom után úgyis megtalálnak.  
\- Az nem is olyan biztos… - mosolyodott el Reita. – Ebben talán tudok segíteni...  
\- De hogyan? – csillant fel Yuu tekintete. – Hogyan?

Reita ekkor félrevonta őt, hogy beálljanak az egyik gingkófa takarásába, és az emeleti ablakokból ne láthassák őket. Suttogóra fogta a hangját, és halkan azt kérdezte:  
\- Emlékszel, amikor ide kerültem hozzátok dolgozni? Hogy Kaoru-san miért vett fel engem?  
\- Hogyne… - felelte Yuu csodálkozva. – Az összes cseléd közül te tudtad a legtisztábbra takarítani a szobákat.  
\- Ez nem igaz… - mosolyodott el Reita. – Ugyanolyan tisztára takarítottam őket, mint bárki más. Egyszerűen… az érzetük volt tisztább, mert nem maradtak a szobákban maradványillatok.  
\- Jé… - csodálkozott el Yuu. – Ez eszembe se jutott…  
\- Azért, mert te kami vagy… - bólintott Reita. – Mindenhol mások szaga vesz körül téged, és az orrod érzékeny az ilyesmire. Ha belépsz egy helyiségbe, ahol korábban ott járt valaki, aki erős szagot árasztott, annak nyoma marad a bútorokon, a padlón. De ha ezek a szagok eltűnnek, megszűnik a kellemetlen érzés is.  
\- Na de hogy csinálod? Hogy tünteted el a szagokat?

Reita titokzatosan mosolygott, mintha azt latolgatná, elárulja-e Yuu-nak a titkát vagy sem. Végül halkan, de hadarva mesélni kezdett neki:  
\- Tudod, a nővéremmel egyszer fát gyűjtöttünk az erdőben, és megzavartunk egy borzcsaládot – a borzmama pedig, hogy védje a kicsinyét, hát… lespriccelte a nővéremet. Hazamentünk, de alig bírtam megállni mellette, olyan büdös volt… és a nagymamánk datolyaszilva szörpöt tett a kád vizébe, azzal kellett hajat mosnia, és abban mosta ki a ruháit is. Amint megszárítkozott, elmúlt a szaga. Aztán amikor néhány éve én is munkába álltam… eszembe jutott, hogyha valami egy olyan erős illatot, mint a borz váladéka, képes eltüntetni… akkor talán más szagokat is eltüntethet… és igazam lett.  
\- Rei, ez… - Yuu nyelt egy nagyot - …ez megmentheti az életemet, ugye tudod?  
\- Azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű… - csóválta meg Reita a fejét. – Először is, hiába nem érezik meg a szagodat, hová mennél?  
\- Izushiba… - vágta rá Yuu sebesen. – Édesapámnak vannak ott rokonai… és Yune bácsikámnak is ott él a testvére. Ők segítenének elbújni, amíg…  
\- Vagy visszahoznának a szüleidhez… - jegyezte meg Reita. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy a törvény szerint egy doushinról vagy a szülei, vagy a társa kell hogy gondoskodjon. Arról nem is beszélve, hogyha el is rejtenének, a nászidőszakodba érve már nincs az a datolyaszilvalé, ami eltüntetné a szagodat… hacsak nem ülsz bele egy egész dézsába, és locsolod a fejed megállás nélkül.  
\- Akkor mit csináljak? – tárta szét tanácstalanul a karját. – Rei, kérlek… segíts nekem!  
\- Kitalálok valamit… - felelte Reita egy kis mosoly kíséretében. – De most vissza kell mennem a fogadóba, mielőtt feltűnik valakinek, hogy ilyen sokáig távol vagyok…

Yuu attól kezdve tűkön ült, és nem volt egy perc nyugta sem. Teltek a napok, egyik a másik után, és Reitával szinte sosem volt alkalmuk kettesben maradni – a szülei mindig elszalajtották valahová, tekintettel arra, hogy Yuu nem hagyhatta el a házat. A teste mindeközben félreérthetetlenül jelezte, hogy hamarosan újra termékeny lesz, és ideje lenne gondoskodnia az ehhez szükséges körülményekről. Étvágytalan lett, kusza álmok gyötörték éjjelente, amelyekre nem volt képes reggel visszaemlékezni – csak az átizzadt ágyneműk és az állandó merevedése tanúskodott arról, hogy az elméje milyen gondolatoktól nem volt képes szabadulni, amikor pihenni próbált.

A szülei készültek valamire – mert sokat sutyorogtak, amikor kettesben voltak, és mindig abbahagyták, vagy a fogadóról kezdtek beszélni, amikor Yuu közeledett hozzájuk. Dai szíve minden szeretetével és gyengédségével vette körbe a fiát, kényeztette a kedvenc ételeivel, és kímélte a munkától – talán hogy jobb kedvre is derítse –, de a levegőben lógott a változás szele. Yuu már azon volt, hogy fogja magát, és nekivág az erdőnek egyedül, amikor egyik este Reita odajött hozzá, és halkan megszólította.  
\- Ma éjjel! – jelentette ki Reita határozottan, de nem mondott többet.  
\- Ma? – vonta fel Yuu a szemöldökét. – De hát… én nem is készültem fel rá…  
\- Tudom – bólintott Reita, majd elmosolyodott. – Ez volt a célom: ha nem tudod, mi vár rád, akkor a szüleid sem sejtik meg, hogy tervezel valamit.  
\- De miért pont ma? Hiszen újhold van, az orrom hegyéig sem látok el, ha lemegy a nap!  
\- Pont ezért… - mosolygott Reita. – Nyitva fogom hagyni a hátsó ajtót az udvarban… látszólag be lesz reteszelve, de ha meglököd, kinyílik. Ha a szüleid elaludtak, akkor gyere ki hátra, a vízhűtő medencékhez. A kénes hordóknál az egyikben találsz ruhákat, ott öltözz át, és a sajátodat pedig csomagold össze és tedd a hordóba. A régi Inari-szentélynél foglak várni, odáig eltalálsz a sötétben, ugye?  
\- El… - felelte Yuu, és elkezdett remegni. Ennek most már a fele se tréfa!  
\- Semmit ne hozz magaddal – semmilyen személyes tárgyat, érted? – Reita nagyon komolynak tűnt. – Úgy kell tűnnie, mintha valaki csak kicsalt volna a kertből, nem pedig úgy, mintha megszöktél volna. Érted?  
\- Nagyon félek, Rei… - szusszant Yuu. – Nagyon félek…  
\- Az nem baj… - mosolygott Reita. – A félelem beleivódik majd a ruhádba, és pont ez a lényeg! Esetleg… ha nem illetlenség ilyet kérni… gondoskodhatnál arról, hogy másfajta szagok is a ruhádra kerüljenek. Érted, ugye?

Yuu elvörösödött, de határozottan bólintott. Sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy Reita mit tervez – de a fiúnak sokkal gyorsabban vágott az esze, mint a legtöbb embernek vagy kaminak, akit ismert, és egy percig sem kételkedett Rei segítő szándékaiban. Aznap este megpróbálta elkerülni a szüleit – a vacsora közben kimentette magát, és felkéredzkedett a szobájába, hogy elfészkelhesse magát a takarói között. Bár a legkevésbé sem kívánta egyetlen porcikája sem, simogatni kezdte magát, és noha túlságosan is feszült volt ahhoz, hogy ki tudjon elégülni, az ágyékánál mégis átnedvesedett a hakamája. Rettegve várta az éjfélt, majd a kora hajnali órákat, amikor legmélyebb az álom, és amikor úgy érezte, itt az idő, halkan elindult.

Az átizzadt ruháit maga mögött hagyta abban a hordóban, amiben Reita elrejtette a saját, emberszagú ruháit. Még a cipőjét is átvette egy bőrtalpú szandálra, ami nem hagyott nyomokat a fűben. A régi Inari-szentélyt jól ismerte: gyerekként sokat játszott arrafelé, noha a szülei mindig megfeddték ezért, mert az épület és az oda vezető torii-k düledeztek, és bármikor összeomolhattak volna a futkározó gyerekek fölött. A sötétet egy idő után megszokta a szeme, egyre magabiztosabban haladt, és egyre ritkábban botlott meg, mire elért oda. Reita valóban ott várt rá, a sötétben is megismerte a gubbasztó alakját és a megnyugtató, meleg illatát.

\- Gyorsan vetkőzz le! – hadarta fojtott hangon Reita. – Az összes tavaly befőzött szörpöt elhoztam, amit találtam. Állj be a patakba!

Yuu szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Nem esett nehezére levetkőzni Reita előtt, hiszen sokszor fürödtek együtt, de akkor mindketten meztelenek voltak. A kora nyári estének csípett a levegője, és a patak vize még több mint fagyos volt, de Yuu lábszárközépig besétált a vízbe, és leguggolt, majd hagyta, hogy Rei édes gyümölcslevet dörzsöljön a hajába és a hátába – ő addig a mellkasát, a lábait és a kezeit igyekezett minél jobban átmosni a lecsorgó édes, ragadós lével. Egyszerre csak halkan kuncogni kezdett.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Reita, de közben ő maga is mosolygott.  
\- Finom a szörp… - nevetgélt Yuu. – Egy kicsi a számba is jutott…  
\- Öblítsd le magad! – nógatta Rei, mire Yuu a patak vizével megpróbálta minél alaposabban eltávolítani magáról a ragacsos nektárt.

Újabb tiszta ruhákat kapott, a korábban viselt darabokat pedig Rei egy furoshikibe csomagolta, és a hátára kötötte. A szentély régi, kőből faragott rókáit megkerülve a hegyoldal felé indult, Yuu pedig csodálkozva követte.  
\- Én azt hittem, a Takeda-vár felé megyünk… - jegyezte meg halkan Yuu. Az Inari-szentély pont a Takedába vezető út mellett állt – meglepte, hogy mégis a hegyi ösvényen haladnak.  
\- A Kegon-vízeséshez megyünk… - felelte Rei. – Túl közel vagy a nászidőszakodhoz, ilyen állapotban nem utazhatsz. Ott fogod átvészelni, és ha vége van, akkor elhozom neked a szüleidtől a holmidat, és akkor már szabad az út bárhová. Addig pedig kitalálhatod, hogy hová is mennél.  
\- De miért megyünk a vízeséshez? – méltatlankodott Yuu. – Ott még egy fészer sincs, ahová elbújhatnék!  
\- Bízz bennem, Aoi! – fordult hátra a válla fölött Reita egy pillanatra. – Bízz bennem, és nézz a lábad elé!

Eleredt közben az eső, és a csúszós hegyoldalon egyre lassabban haladtak – már látszódott az ég alján, hogy hamarosan pirkad, mire elérték a vízesést. Olyan magas volt, hogy a legmagasabb fenyőfákból is hármat lehetett volna egymás tetejére állítani, és az sem ért volna fel a szikla tetejéig. A vízpermet mindent beborított, és ahogy egyre közelebb értek a zuhatag medencéjéhez, a ruháik is átnedvesedtek egészen. Rei a sötétben tapogatta a sziklafalat, amíg meg nem találta, amit keresett: egy kötélhágcsót. Elkezdett mászni felfelé, és amikor felért egy sziklaperemre, szólt Yuu-nak, hogy jöjjön ő is. Még a csomózott kötelekbe kapaszkodva is Yuu úgy érezte, az életével játszik a vízpermettől síkos kőfalon haladva, és amikor felért Reita mellé, a szíve még mindig olyan hangosan dobogott, hogy azt hitte, Reita is hallja.

Egy szűkös barlangfolyosó előtt álltak, amit elfüggönyözött a zuhatag a kíváncsi szemek elől. Ahogy beljebb haladtak, a folyosó kiszélesedett, és fény derengett a végében: egy olajlámpásé.

\- Minden nap eljöttem ide munka után, és hoztam neked takarókat, enni- és innivalót. A vízesés eltakarja majd a szagodat, akármilyen erős is legyen.  
\- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Yuu, de közben leplezetlen csodálattal nézett körbe a rögtönzött kis fészken. Reita valóban mindent idehozott, amire csak a nászidőszaka alatt szüksége lehet: szárított halat, savanyúságot, és kissé átnedvesedett, de puha paplanokat. Nagyon kemény munka lehetett mindezt idáig elhozni, ráadásul azután, hogy a fogadóban egy teljes napot végigdolgozott.  
\- A nagymamám mesélte… - mosolyodott el Reita. – Régen, amikor még jóval szigorúbbak voltak a törvények, a város legerősebb suijinjének – általában egy sárkánynak volt előjoga minden doushinnal együtt hálni, akinek még nem volt társa. Persze, ez még az ük-ük-ükszüleim idejében történt, ők is cselédek voltak. Azoknál a családoknál, ahol szolgáltak, segítettek ide menekíteni a doushin fiúkat és lányokat, hogy ne egy öreg sárkány vegye el a szüzességüket, különösen akkor nem, ha már volt egy kiszemelt társuk. A sárkányok sosem tudták meg. Nagyon jó a szaglásuk, de a víz eltompítja a szaglóérzéküket. Atsushi egészen biztosan nem fog itt megtalálni. Vannak itt… bilincsek is a falhoz erősítve, hogyha nagyon lázas leszel, ne akarj megszökni. Néhány naponta eljövök majd ide, és ha eljön az ideje, felteszem rád a bilincseket. Ha ezt így… elfogadhatónak tartod…  
\- Rei… - Yuu azt sem tudta, mit mondhatna ezek után. – Miért… miért vagy ilyen jó hozzám? Én ezt… meg sem érdemlem…  
\- Tudod… - sütötte le Reita a tekintetét - …ha suijin lennék… akkor tisztességesen is gondoskodnék rólad. De nem vagyok… ezért… most ez a legtöbb, amit tehetek érted. Én… csak azt szeretném, hogy te boldog legyél majd azzal, akit választasz magadnak.

Yuu kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette Reita arcát. A fiú össze sem rezzent, még a tekintetét sem emelte fel, egészen addig, amíg egy puha, ártatlan kis csók meg nem pihent az ajkán.


	20. Harmadik mellékszál / II. / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAD END

Yuu aggodalma a szökése után eltelt idővel fokozatosan nőtt – és nem tehetett semmit. Lassan négy napja nem látta Reitát, és fogalma sem volt arról, mi zajlik odakint a világban – csak ült naphosszat a takaróiba bugyolálva, néha rágcsált egy kis szárított halat vagy aszalt gyümölcsöt, de nem mert a barlang szájáig sem merészkedni azóta, hogy Reita magára hagyta. Talán mégsem kellett volna felhúznia a kötélhágcsót, és a fiú nem tud felmászni hozzá, ő pedig a zubogó víztől nem hallja, hogy szólítják?

Ellenőrizte a lámpában az olajat: volt még benne bőséggel, és egy egész olajos bödönje volt pótolni azt, ami elég belőle; ám kellemetlen lett volna, ha a láng kialszik, mert nehezen tudta volna újra meggyújtani. Az a kevés fény, ami a vízesés felől beszüremlett a barlang mélyére épp csak arra volt elegendő, hogy ne verje be a fejét egy kiszögellésbe.

Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy szerencsésnek vagy szerencsétlennek számít-e inkább. Az Atsushi-féle fekete sárkányok már évszázadokkal ezelőtt is rettegésben tartották a helyieket, maguknak követelték a legszebb ifjakat, begyűjtötték az adót, és építették a saját kis vagyonukat… aztán egy nap elköltöztek a városból, és attól kezdve alig látták őket. Legendák keringtek róluk: arról, hogyan képesek egyik pillanatról a másikra alakot váltani, és ahogy sárkány képükben repülik az éjszakai égboltot, szelet és vihart húzva maguk után. Jóllehet, Yuu is kami volt, és elég fiatalon rájött arra, hogy egészen másmilyen a teste, a képességei, az érzékszervei, mint az embereknek, távol állt attól a hatalomtól, amit a _hengék_ és más főrendű kamik képviseltek. Egy sárkány mellett ő épp olyan kicsi és védtelen volt, mint mellette egy ember.

Ha legalább valami olvasnivalója lett volna, leköthette volna valamivel a figyelmét – de nem hibáztatta Reitát, amiért egyedül a szórakoztatására nem gondolt. A fiú tényleg mindent megtett azért, hogy egy-két hétig, vagy akár tovább is viszonylagos kényelemben elrejtőzhessen itt. Az ágyneműi ugyan nyirkosak voltak, és nem vették még át a testszagát, de legalább puhán feküdt, ami a nászidőszakához közeledve igazán számított. A teste nem dolgozott ellene, és nem makacsolta meg magát: a hasa még nem fájt, és a láza sem kezdődött el, így tiszta fejjel tudott gondolkodni.

Reita olyan hirtelen bukkant fel a barlang járatában, hogy Yuu megijedt tőle – ráadásul a fundoshiját leszámítva teljesen meztelen volt, és a bőre vízcseppektől csillogott. A kezét dörzsölgette, és a gyér fényben botladozva jött Yuu felé – a térde és az alkarja le volt horzsolva, minden bizonnyal puszta kézzel, ruhátlanul mászott fel a vízesésig a sziklafalon.

\- Rei, jól vagy? – állt fel Yuu a fekhelyéről, és lépett oda hozzá. Reitának nem volt ugyan erős testszaga, mint a suijin férfiaknak, de a teste látványa így is vonzó volt, és Yuu szeretett volna hozzáérni.  
\- Ez csak egy kis karc… - legyintett Reita mosolyogva. – Viszont ledobhatnád a hágcsót, és azon visszamászom a földre, mert hagytam ott még pár holmit neked. Rákötöm a kötél végére, te pedig felhúzod, jó?  
\- Köszönöm… - mosolyodott el bágyadtan Yuu, mire Rei zavartan elfordította a fejét.

Egy egész nagy háton hordós kosár holmit húzott fel, és hiába volt jóval erősebb Reitánál, még így is nehezére esett – el sem tudta képzelni, hogy egy embernek idáig elcipelni ezt a kosarat mennyi erőfeszítésébe tellett. Miután Reita is visszamászott hozzá a kötélen, bevitte magával a kosarat, és kipakolta a tartalmát: levélbe csomagolt rizsgombócok voltak benne; régi, foltos selyemkimonók, amelyeket nem kár maga alá gyűrni, amikor lázasan valami hűvös anyaghoz szeretne dörgölőzni. Talált még édes rizskekszet, héjában hagyott keménytojásokat, és Reita valóban mindenre gondolt, mert hozott neki két könyvet is – méghozzá Iwagami két regényét.

\- Rei, hogyan hálálhatnám meg, hogy ennyit fáradsz értem? – nézett fel rá Yuu remegő tekintettel. – A könyvek… ez már igazán túlzás…  
\- A könyv volt a legkisebb gond… - nevetett Reita. – Az onigirik voltak súlyosak. Elcsentem banánlevelet a szüleid konyhájáról, úgyhogy napokig frissek maradnak, lesz mit enned, amíg legközelebb el nem tudok jönni.  
\- Nagyon aggódtam miattad… - jegyezte meg Yuu, majd az egyik öreg kimonót a vacogó Reitára terítette, és nógatta, hogy vegye fel rendesen. A nyári idő a barlangon kívül kellemes volt a napsütésben, de a kövek hidege felért egy alapos megfázással. Leültek Yuu fekhelyére, és Rei gyors mozdulatokkal dörgölte át a karjait meg a vállait. Összenéztek, és Yuu bátortalanul hozzátette: - Azt hittem, rájöttek, hogy közöd van az eltűnésemhez, és azért nem tudsz jönni.  
\- Dehogy! Senki sem gyanakszik rám! – nevetett Reita. – Legalábbis nem látszik a viselkedésükön, és én is igyekszem úgy tenni, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Már amennyire az adott körülmények között lehetséges…  
\- De… mi történt? – faggatta Yuu türelmetlenül. – Mi van a szüleimmel? És Atsushival?  
\- Elmondom… - bólintott Reita. – Azt a ruhát, amibe… beleizzadtál, még hajnalban átvittem Atsushi házához, és bedobtam egy kosárba, amiben az égetni való ágyneműket meg vendégjukatákat tartják. Reggel, amikor dolgozni mentem hozzátok, a ház már a feje tetején állt: édesapádat még sosem láttam ennyire dühösnek, Dai-san meg eszét vesztve rohangált fel-alá a lépcsőn meg az udvarban, és kereste a szagodat. Aztán, de ezt már csak hallottam, mert nem előttem zajlott, elmentek Ichinoékhoz, és elővették Kouyou-t, hogy nem ő volt-e, aki megszöktetett – de hamar kiderült, hogy nem. Ezek után a bíró úrral együtt átvonultak Atsushihoz, aki nem akarta beengedni őket a házába. Dai-san érezte, hogy itt valami nem stimmel, és erőszakkal becsörtetett az udvarházba… de nekem ezt csak mesélték, amikor hazaértek, szóval nem tudom biztosan, mi történt.  
\- És azután? – Yuu kezei ökölbe szorultak az izgalomtól.  
\- Megtalálták a ruháidat… - mosolyodott el Reita. – Atsushi persze tagadta, hogy bármi köze is lenne az eltűnésedhez, de ekkor már hagyta, hogy felforgassák az egész házát. Valamin összeszólalkoztak a bíró úrral, azután egymásnak estek, de már sárkány alakban… ott, az udvarházban! Menekültek a cselédek meg az ágyasok, azok ketten meg szétvertek mindent, miközben egymással viaskodtak. A vége az lett, hogy a bíró úr – állítólag – leharapta Atsushi egyik mellső lábát, az meg fogta magát, és elrepült. Észak-kelet felé látták távolodni az égen az alakját, és azóta semmi hír róla.  
\- Te jó ég, Rei… - csóválta Yuu a fejét. – És mi történt később?  
\- Találtak a Goshou-fürdő leghátsó udvarán néhány elásott testet: valószínűleg a korábbi ágyasokét. A szüleid még reménykednek abban, hogy veled nem ez történt… és Atsushi csak elrejtett téged valahová. Azt hiszik, most is veled van, hozzád menekült el, és kivárja a nászidőszakodat, mielőtt visszatérne.  
\- Valahogy… a szüleim tudtára kellene hozni, hogy élek és jól vagyok… - sütötte le Yuu a tekintetét. Biztosra vette, hogy halálra aggódják magukat miatta, és később ezért a felbolydulásért még alaposan ellátják a baját.  
\- Eszedbe ne jusson! – vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. – Atsushi még szabadon kószál, dühös, és veszélyesebb, mint valaha. Tudja, hogy valaki kijátszotta őt, és egészen biztosan bosszúra szomjazik. Az a szerencséd, hogy egy emberre senki sem gondol… mert egy embernek nem állna érdekében téged elrabolni.  
\- És szerencsére azt sem nézi ki belőlem senki, hogy magamtól megszöknék… - jegyezte meg Yuu pikírten.  
\- Hát hogyne! – nevetett Reita. – Hiszen te mindig olyan jó és engedelmes fiú vagy… hogy is jutna eszedbe magadtól ilyesmi?  
\- Vagy a cselédünknek, aki mindig olyan lelkiismeretesen és tisztességesen szolgálja a családunkat… - kuncogott Yuu. – De azt hiszem, tényleg így van: nagy szolgálatot teszel nekünk, még ha a szüleim nem is tudnak erről.  
\- Nem a szüleidért teszem… - jegyezte meg Reita halkan, mire megállt körülöttük a levegő.

A következő pillanatban egymáshoz simultak, Yuu ujjai pedig végre-valahára kitapintották Reita mellkasán a tömött, szálkás izmokat, az erős nyakat és vállat. A csókjaik egyre hevesebbek lettek, és egyre követelőzőbbek: Yuu életében először azt érezte, hogy a teste önálló életet kezd élni, és elszakad a tudatától. Azt sem tudta, hogy pontosan mit szeretne Reitától, de érezte, hogy van nála valami, amire szüksége van, ami nélkül képtelen lenne élni vagy levegőt venni, és ezt el akarja, el is fogja venni tőle… de épp akkor, amikor Reita fundoshija alá nyúlt, hogy kitapintsa a merevedését, a fiú elhúzódott tőle, mintha megégette volna.  
\- Nem, ezt nem szabad… - rázta meg a fejét Reita. – Nem szabad! Te kami vagy, én meg ember, ezt nem lehet…

Yuu elégedetlenül felnyögött, és a gyér lámpafényben a barlang szürke mészkövét bámulta. Ő is tudta, hogy kaminak és embernek nem szabad együtt lennie – az emberek nem tudnak gyermeket nemzeni egy kaminak, sem megfoganni tőle, és ezt az ősi igazságot a lehető legszigorúbban bástyázták körbe minden létező tiltással. Általában nem is volt szükség ezekre a tiltásokra, mert a kamik nem vonzódtak az emberekhez, legalábbis addig, amíg más kamik is számításba jöhettek. De ebben a pillanatban Yuu egyedül volt Reitával, és ez mindent egészen más színben láttatott.

\- Felteszem rád a bilincseket… - jelentette ki Reita szigorúan, miközben levette magáról a kimonót, és elfordult, hogy ne lássa Yuu arcán az éhes kifejezést, miközben a mellkasát csodálta.  
\- De akkor hogy jutsz le, ha felhúzod előtte a hágcsót? – incselkedett vele Yuu, mire Reita megvonta a vállát.  
– A vízesés medencéje elég mély, majd leugrom a szikláról. A ruháimat úgyis a parton hagytam, hogy ne legyenek vizesek.

 Letérdelt, tépett egy-egy csíkot a kimonóból, és elkezdte vele átkötni Yuu bokáját, hogy a bilincs ne sértse fel a bőrét. A selyemdarabok végét kis csomóra kötötte, majd felemelte a fal mellett pihenő láncokat, és közelebb hozta a vaskos fémbilincseket. Csak az egyik lakathoz találta meg a kulcsot, az pedig a másikat nem nyitotta, de a láncok elég erősek voltak ahhoz, hogy azt még egy kami se tudja elszakítani. A kulcsot, úgy döntött, nem tartja magánál – a barlang járatában egy kő alá rejtette, elég messzire ahhoz, hogy Yuu ne férhessen hozzá.

\- És ha történik veled valami? – kacérkodott vele Yuu. – Ha nem tudsz időben visszajönni értem? Akkor itt fogok éhen halni, a falhoz bilincselve?  
\- Ha nem jövök vissza, mire elmúlik a nászidőszakod, hidd el, ki fogsz találni valamit, hogy elérd azt a kulcsot… - jelentette ki Reita szenvtelenül. – De lázasan nem leszel képes rá, és épp ez a cél. Néhány nap múlva újra eljövök, hogy megnézzem, nincs-e szükséged valamire. Megpróbálok hozni keserűfű teát, hogy hamarabb lemenjen rólad a láz…  
\- Rei, ne hagyj magamra! – nézett fel rá Yuu könyörgő tekintettel. Szerette volna megértetni Reitával, hogy mindennél nagyobb szüksége van rá, itt és most. Máskor talán felfogta volna, hogy amit kíván, az ellenkezik a józan ésszel és minden természeti törvénnyel, de percről percre szökött ki belőle az ésszerűség, ahogy lyukas kulacsból a víz.  
\- Tudod, hogy engem nem érint úgy a szagod, mint egy suijint… - mosolyodott el Reita Yuu ügyetlen próbálkozásán. – Vissza fogok jönni. Addig próbálj meg… nyugalomban lenni és pihenni. Szeretlek, Aoi… de ha itt maradok, annak minden szempontból nagyon rossz vége lesz. Atsushi még odakint van, és a szüleidnek is fel fog tűnni a hiányom.  
\- Megértem… - szusszant egyet Yuu, majd a szemöldöke alól Reitára sandított. – De megengeded, hogy közben… rád gondoljak?  
Reita nyelt egy nagyot, és elindult a vízesés irányába, de a szemébe szinte beleégett a látvány, ahogy Yuu szétnyitja a combjánál a kimonóját, és magát kezdi simogatni. Tudta, hogy ezt nem szabad látnia, és el kell mennie minél hamarabb – elvégre ő sem volt fából.

Yuu igazi szenvedése csak Reita távozása után kezdődött. A láza emelkedni kezdett, bágyadt volt, és inni is elfelejtett néha – csak amikor a szája annyira kiszáradt, hogy kipattogzott rajta a bőr, akkor kúszott oda az egyik vizesvödörhöz, és ivott belőle addig, amíg már nem fért belé több. Az olajlámpát is feltöltötte, kihasználva a józansága utolsó óráit, és evett néhány rizsgombócot – majd felvette az egyik könyvet, amit Reita hozott neki, és kíváncsian beleolvasott. Hamarosan az egész arca vörös lett a pikáns témától és az igen érzékletes leírásoktól – ha Reita tudta, hogy milyen könyvek ezek, akkor nyilván nem gondolt bele abba, hogy milyen hatással lesz rá ebben a felajzott állapotában az erotikus irodalom.

A történet több száz évvel, még a hadurak háborúja idején játszódott egy elzárt kis faluban, ahol a családok régtől fogva egyetlen, jól védhető épületet tartottak fenn a doushin fiaik és lányaik számára. A nászidőszakukba lépő fiatalokat ide zárták be, egyetlen ablaktalan, sötét épületbe, ahol kétségbeesetten vergődtek egy nagy, közös fészekben, a kedvesüket maguk mellé képzelve. Yuu-t ezen a ponton már nem is érdekelte, hogy hová halad a regény cselekménye, és körülnézett, hátha talál valami hosszúkás tárgyat, aminek a formája Reitára emlékezteti, de semmi ilyesmi nem került a keze ügyébe. Rettenetesen szenvedett. Nem volt se éjjele, se nappala: az olajlámpa kialudt mellette, a rizsgombócok érintetlenül hevertek a banánlevelekbe csomagolva, és odakint ha váltakoztak is a napszakok vagy az időjárás, Yuu ebből már nem érzékelt semmit.

Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, de az érzékszervei azonnal életre keltek, amint megérezte a vízfüggönyön átlépő fiú ismerős illatát. Olyan mozdulatlanul feküdt, amennyire csak tudott, és még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. Reita dohogott valamit – talán a kialudt lámpával kapcsolatban – és közelebb jött Yuu fekhelyéhez, de egy ponton túl nem mert megmozdulni.  
\- Aoi? – szólította meg a doushin fiút. – Ébren vagy?  
Yuu csak egy halk, állatias morranással felelt, majd óvatosan felült a fekhelyén.  
\- Kialudt a lámpás… - felelte, minden akaraterejét összeszedve azért, hogy összefüggően tudjon beszélni. – És a lánc feltörte a bokámat. Kérlek, tedd át a másik lábamra… nagyon fáj!  
\- Meglátom, mit tehetek… - felelte Reita. Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad Yuu közelébe mennie, de annyira sötét volt, hogy a kulcsot sem biztos, hogy megtalálta volna. Emlékezett rá, hogy hagyott valahol tűzkövet, de ahogy közelebb jött, egyszerre csak csörrent egyet a lánc – és a következő pillanatban Rei már a földön feküdt, Yuu pedig a dereka két oldalán térdelt.

Próbált küzdeni ellene, de nem volt ellenfél egy kami számára – Yuu könnyedén leszorította a kezeit, és csókolta-harapta a száját, a csípőjével izgató köröket írt le Reita ágyékán, nem titkoltan azzal a céllal, hogy minél hamarabb életre keltse.  
\- Nem, nem, nem… - habogta Reita, és egyszerre reszketett a félelemtől és a gyönyörtől. – Aoi, ezt nem szabad… nekem nem szabad…  
\- Ki mondta, hogy nem? – morrant rá dühösen Yuu, és tovább csókolta-ingerelte Reita nyakát. – Ezt is a nagymamád tanította neked?  
\- I-igen… - habogta Reita. – Azt mondta, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között…

Nem volt képes befejezni a mondatot, és egy fájdalmas, kéjes sikollyal hátradobta a fejét, amikor Yuu minden teketóriázás nélkül ráült a merevedésére. A világ legcsodálatosabb, legbűnösebb élvezete volt, olyan magassága a kéjnek, amit ember másik emberrel soha meg nem tapasztalhat. Yuu egészen hozzá tapadt – úgy érezte, Rei elveszik a testében, hogy nem elég nagy, nem elég kemény, nem elég erős, de mégis: itt volt, kéznél volt, és neki szüksége volt valamire, hogy csillapítsa a vágyát. Észveszejtő tempót diktált, Reita hajába markolva, és szinte kényszerítve arra, hogy belé élvezzen – hogy töltse meg élettel, hogy adjon és adjon neki, ő pedig befogadhasson és befogadjon, ahogy a természete diktálja.

Reita rájött, hogy csapdába esett: Yuu illata nem tudta ugyan olyan rabságban tartani, mint a suijin férfiakat, de a teste nedvei úgy áradtak szét benne, akár az idegméreg. A merevedése képtelen volt lankadni, egyszerűen nem tudott nem eleget tenni Yuu követelésének, és minden erejével azon munkálkodott, hogy kielégítse a kami olthatatlan közösülési vágyát.

Yuu elvesztette az időérzékét, és egy idő után a testérzetét is: egyetlen vonagló érzőideggé változott, és a lángolása csak lassan kezdett alábbhagyni. Amikor aztán elmúlt a láza, mélységes mély álomba merült, és csak nagyon hosszú idő elteltével ébredt fel, éhesen és szomjasan. Reita ott feküdt mellette, a barlang nyirkos levegőjétől áthűlve, és még aludt – így Yuu végül maga kereste meg a tűzkövet, és gyújtotta meg újra az olajlámpát.

Először a megszagosodott, romlott rizsgombócokat látta meg, majd ahogy megfordult a lámpással a kezében, a lába földbe gyökerezett, és csaknem kiejtette a tüzet a kezéből. Reita élettelenül feküdt a földön, a bőre fekete volt és száraz; úgy feszült rá a csontjaira, mintha csak ráhúzták volna. Yuu remegve térdelt le mellé, és érintette meg az ujjbegyeivel: halott volt, talán napok óta, talán még hosszabb ideje… és olyan száraz, mint a sütőben felejtett hal. Mintha az utolsó csepp nedvesség is eltávozott volna a testéből.

Yuu a tenyerébe temette az arcát és sírt. Soha senki nem mondta el neki, milyen következményei lehetnek annak, ha egy emberrel hál együtt. Reita szerette, megmentette az életét, ő pedig azzal hálálta meg, hogy megölte… Végigsimított Rei fekete múmia-arcán, a lehunyt szemein, és a kéjtől idült mosolyra dermedt ajkain. _Legalább boldogan halt meg_  – gondolta magában Yuu, de azonnal észbe kapott, hogy ilyen gondolatokkal nem mentesítheti magát. Megölte Reitát, épp úgy, ahogy megölte korábban Sakitot is. De az ő lelkén soha többé senki vére nem szárad majd.

Nehézkesen ugyan, de megszerezte a bilincse kulcsát, kiszabadította a lábát, majd elbúcsúzott Reitától egy csókkal. A nővére és a nagyanyja sosem fogják talán megtudni, mi történt vele… de Yuu elhatározta, hogy maga mögött hagy mindent és mindenkit a régi életéből. A világ jobb hely lesz nélküle, döntötte el magában. Reita példáját követve leugrott a vízesés melletti szikláról, kiúszott a partra, és megtalálta a fiú ruháit egy fa ágai közé hajtogatva. Felöltözött, felhúzta Reita szandálját, és elindult, előre az erdőben, és csak ment, ameddig a lába bírta. A szíve és az izmai megkeményedtek, akár a napon az agyag.

A városiak soha többé nem látták. Csak az erdő vadjai tudták, hogy merre jár.


	21. Harmadik mellékszál / II. / II. / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Reita helyett egy váratlan látogató érkezik Yuu-hoz a barlangba.

Egyszerűen nem bírt kényelmesen feküdni. Ha az oldalára fordult, akkor a bilincs a bokáját nyomta, ha a hátára, akkor nem érezte eléggé betakarva és elfészkelve magát, hasra fordulva pedig kellemetlen volt a lábai közé nyúlni. Yuu elhitte, hogy a második nászidőszaka már nem lesz olyan hosszú és fájdalmas, mint az első volt – de ez ebben a pillanatban egy cseppet sem vigasztalta.

Amikor Reita legutóbb itt járt, alaposan ráijesztett szegény fiúra, és nem csodálkozott, amiért Rei napok óta nem mer a barlang közelébe jönni. Bármennyire is vonzódtak egymáshoz, Reita ismerte a határokat és nem akarta azokat átlépni: az életével játszott az, aki egy kamival kezdett viszont, különösen a nászidőszakában. A kisebb istenek násza misztikus dolog volt, nem csupán a testek egyesüléséről szólt, hanem magasabb energiák áramlásáról is, és egy ember számára mindezt felfogni is képtelenség, nemhogy átélni ezt.

Lázas álmaiban Yuu mégsem Reitáról álmodott, hanem egy arctalan idegenről, aki leteperi és a magáévá teszi, és akivel aztán sosem találkoznak többé. Nem akart társat, és nem akart családot sem: nem vágyott felelősségre, ésszerű döntésekre, kiszámíthatóságra. A természet erőit kívánta, egy suijin tiszta, zabolázatlan erejét, ami az ő erejéhez kapcsolódva közelebb viszi a teljességhez.

Egy ismerős, vonzó illat térítette magához félig alvó állapotából: ahogy felnézett, még nem tudta kivenni a barlang sötétjében felé közeledő alakot, de biztos volt benne, hogy csakis egy suijin lehet. Amikor az olajlámpa gyér fénykörébe lépett Iwagami Tatsuro, Yuu egyszerre sóhajtott fel a megkönnyebbüléstől és az ijedtségtől. Ösztönösen betakarta a lábait egy kimonóval, és hátrébb húzódott tőle.

\- Maga meg hogy kerül ide? – kérdezte a legkevésbé sem udvariasan. Nem a fogadóban voltak, és Iwagami nem a vendégük volt épp, ezért fölösleges lett volna finomkodnia vele.  
\- Követtem a cselédeteket, amikor legutóbb itt járt… - mosolyodott el Iwagami.  
\- Mit… - habogott Yuu. – Mit csinált Reitával?  
\- Én? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Semmit az ég adta egy világon! Csupán közöltem vele, hogy most helyette én foglak meglátogatni, és ha problémája van ezzel, akkor szívesen megbeszélem a szüleiddel…  
\- Maga aljas! – csattant fel Yuu, és elkerekedő tekintettel nézte Iwagamit, ahogy az kibújt az átnedvesedett kimonójából. A bőre illata egészen megrészegítette, ezért kénytelen volt a körmeit a saját alkarja bőrébe mélyeszteni, hogy kapcsolatban maradjon azzal az önmagával, aki nem akart ettől a férfitól semmit. – Hogy képzelte, hogy ide jön, és…  
\- Lássuk be, én mégiscsak jobban tudok gondoskodni rólad, mint ő… - köszörülte meg a torkát Iwagami, miközben az összehajtott kimonóját letette a földre, és egy szál fundoshiban állt meg Yuu előtt. A vállán keresztbe szíjazva egy kulacsot hozott magával, amit most odadobott Yuu lábához a takaróra. - Ezt idd meg!  
\- Mi ez? – Yuu ki sem nyúlt a kulacs után. Árgus szemekkel nézte a férfit, aki fel-felemelte a barlang bejáratánál heverő köveket, nyilvánvalóan Yuu bilincsének kulcsát kutatva.  
\- Keserűfű tea… - felelte Iwagami. – Bár bizonyára lenyűgöző szépségű és intellektusú gyerekeink lennének, nem vagyok az a kimondott apatípus. És ha szabad megjegyeznem – nem sértésnek szánom – akkor te sem vagy az, Aoi.

Yuu még messze nem volt annyira lázas és bágyadt, hogy ezt elengedje a füle mellett: a nászidőszaka ténylegesen csak másnap, vagy rosszabb esetben néhány óra múlva tört volna rá teljes erővel – addig inkább kellemetlennek tűnt az állapota, de nem elviselhetetlennek. A suijin szaga vonzó volt ugyan számára, de nem ellenállhatatlanul, ráadásul Iwagami nem volt sem jóképű, és ahogy alaposan szemügyre vette a nyúlánk, szálkás alakját, az aránytalanul hosszú karjait és a szőrös, inas lábait, semmi olyat nem talált rajta, ami egy kicsit is tetszett volna neki. Tatsuro szellemes, szórakoztató figura volt, és ez a légkör tette őt sokak szemében kívánatossá – de Yuu-t egyszerűen irritálta a tudálékos, és sokszor gúnyos modora. Ahogy most beszélt vele, attól felforrt az ereiben a vér.

\- Ha hozzám mer érni, nem állok jót magamért… - sziszegte.  
\- Nézd… - tette csípőre a kezét Tatsuro, és nézett végig Yuu fekvő alakján. – A te rettenetes fekete sárkányod elmenekült a városból, napok óta színét se látták – de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy elmúlt a fejed fölül a veszély. Az ilyen romlott alakok mindig bosszúra éhesek, és ha vissza is vonulnak egy időre, sosem futamodnak meg. A kis cselédetek jó helyen rejtett el téged, és a szüleidnek fogalmuk sincs, hogy hol vagy éppen, te nemsokára olyan kétségbeesetten fogsz vergődni a láncaidban, hogy azt sem tudod majd, milyen mélyre nyúlj fel magadban ahhoz, hogy egy kicsit is csillapíthasd a vágyadat. Akárhogy is, nyertél egy hetet a világtól elzártan, és ami itt történik, azt soha senki nem fogja tudni kettőnkön kívül. Én a helyedben kihasználnám ezt a kiváló lehetőséget, mielőtt kifogsz egy dögunalmas férjet, akivel gyerekeket gyárthatsz.  
\- Ez nem nekem lehetőség, hanem magának! – vágta rá Yuu, majd amikor meglátta Iwagami kezében az egyik kő alól előkerült kulcsot, egy pillanatra összerezzent.

Iwagami elmosolyodott, és felmutatta Yuu-nak a kulcsot.  
\- Két választásod van... - jelentette ki kajánul vigyorogva. - Én leveszem rólad a bilincset, és te eldöntöd, hogy menekülni próbálsz, vagy megküzdesz velem, úgy, ahogy a régi idők doushinjai tették. Vagy rajtad hagyom a bilincset, és utólag azt mondod majd másoknak, amivel a saját lelkiismereted is nyugtatnád: hogy erőszakot követtem el rajtad, és egy mocskos férfi vágyainak ártatlan áldozata lettél, még ha közben hátborzongató módon élvezted is.   
\- Nagyon ostoba, ha azt hiszi, hogy bilinccsel a lábamon nem tudom kinyomni a szemét, vagy letépni a golyóit… - felelte Yuu eltökélten, és közben meg sem moccant.  
\- Te meg nagyon ostoba vagy, ha azt hiszed, képes vagy nekem ellenállni… - mosolyodott el Iwagami. – De akkor legyen így: marad a bilincs. Vállalom a félszeműség és a kasztráció kockázatát…

Yuu még ekkor azt gondolta, hogy Iwagami csak szájhősködik – olyan férfinek tűnt, aki sokkal inkább a szavak, mint a tettek embere. Fel volt készülve arra, hogyha a suijin közelebb jön hozzá, rúgjon és karmoljon és harapjon, ha szükséges. Meglehet, nem is Tatsuro személye ellen tiltakozott, inkább csak az arroganciája ellen: bosszantotta, amiért a férfi készpénznek veszi, hogy a nászlázától gyötörve, gondolkodás nélkül elfogadja majd.

Ha lett volna a keze ügyében egy kés, vagy bármilyen szúrószerszám, talán meg tudta volna magát védeni – de amikor Iwagami megragadta a bokáit, azoknál fogva kirángatta őt a fészkéből, és egy mozdulattal a hasára fordította, már nem volt esélye vele szemben. Egy tenyér nyomódott Yuu lapockái közé, és szorította a földre a mellkasát, egy másik pedig a tarkóján markolt a hajába – hiába is próbált rúgkapálni a lábával, nem tudott kárt tenni a mögötte térdelő férfiban. Mintha a kiszolgáltatott helyzete nem gyötörte volna eléggé, még a teste is megmakacsolta magát, és az ösztönök felülírták minden tudatos ellenkezését: megemelte a csípőjét, és fogait összeszorítva tűrte, hogy a férfi végigsimítson a hátán, majd lemeztelenítse a hátsóját. Már nem is kellett a földre szorítania, és mégis bármit megtehetett volna vele.

Mozdulatlanul feküdt, a hátát homorította, és várta, hogy megtörténjen, aminek meg kell történnie – de Iwagami nem jött közelebb hozzá, és nem hatolt belé, csak szórakozottan simított végig a gerince mentén, újra és újra, a nyakától egészen a derekáig.  
\- Ilyen a te megadásod, Aoi? – suttogta a férfi. – Nem küzdesz, és nem is menekülsz?  
\- Mit akar, mit csináljak? – nyögte Yuu elhaló hangon, és úgy fordította az arcát, hogy fél szemmel az íróra sandíthasson. – Küzdjek, vagy meneküljek?  
\- Lepj meg… - duruzsolta halkan. – Légy eredeti!  
\- Maga úgy kezel engem, mintha az egyik regényhőse lennék… - morrant Yuu, és térdeivel előre araszolt, hogy visszakússzon a takarókból épített fészkébe.  
\- Ha az lennél… - cirógatta tovább a hátát, és tovább, a feneke félgömbjeit a férfi - …akkor már rég benned lennék, és úgy verném a fejedbe, hogy erre születtél, ez a sorsod. De van benned valami határozottan izgató… a csinos kis arcodon és a formás fenekeden kívül. Úgyhogy most szépen felülsz, és megiszod azt a keserűfű teát, amit hoztam, és a többit majd meglátjuk.

Yuu összeszorította a fogait, és lerángatta a felgyűrődött kimonóját, majd elvette az újra felé kínált kulacsot. A hideg tea még annál is gyomorforgatóbb ízű volt, mint amikor legutóbb melegen kortyolt belőle, de az eszével tudta, hogy le kell gyűrnie, különben valóban bajba kerülhet később. Csodálkozva nézte a férfit, ahogy kinyitja a lakatot a bilincsen, majd óvatosan leemeli a lábáról a nehéz vasat. A szíve gyorsabban és hangosabban kezdett verni, ahogy Iwagami lefejtette a bokájára tekert selyemcsíkot, ami a bőrét volt hivatott védeni a bilincstől, azután lehajolt, és gyengéden végigcsókolta Yuu lábfejét. Azután a talpát, a bokáját, a sarkát, de még a lábujja körmeit is. Yuu meg sem bírt mukkanni, annyira lenyűgözte Tatsuro viselkedése, és az a végtelen gyengédség és figyelem, amivel a lábai felé fordult. _Hiszen ezek csak lábak_ – gondolta magában, és értetlenül nézte, ahogy Iwagami a másik, bilincset nem ismert lábát is ugyanolyan gondoskodással és figyelemmel veszi körül. Aztán egyszerre csak az jutott eszébe: ha a lábaival ilyen csodálatosan bánik, és ennyire eltökélten igyekszik őket elhalmozni a rajongásával, akkor mi lesz, ha majd… elindul felfelé?

Beleborzongott, amikor a lágy, ecseteken és papírokon nevelődött ujjak felsimítottak a vádliján, egészen a térdéig. Szerette volna megkérdezni a férfitól, hogy mégis mit csinál, mire készül – de a hangja valahol elveszett a torkában, és nem találta meg egészen addig, amíg egy karcosan puha kis szakáll végig nem csiklandozta a combja belső oldalát. Yuu ekkor kínjában felkacagott – Iwagami pedig a térdébe kapaszkodva felemelte a fejét:  
\- Aoi, drágám… - mondta komoran - …a szüzek deflorálása nem tartozik éppen a kedvenc tevékenységeim közé, de a kedvedért erőt veszek magamon. Erre te meg kinevetsz?  
\- Csiklandós vagyok, nem tehetek róla… - kuncogta Yuu, és a kézfejével eltakarta a száját.  
\- Nem csiklandós vagy, hanem érzékeny… - cirógatta meg hosszú, domború körmeivel Iwagami. – Szokd meg, hogy az a normális, ha ilyen finoman érnek hozzád. Kivéve persze, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy finoman érjenek hozzád… - vigyorodott el, azután folytatta Yuu testének lassú és ráérős feltérképezését.

Tatsuro türelmes ragadozó volt, aki nem sietett el semmit – biztosra akart menni, és megvárni, hogy a keserűfű tea biztosan hatni kezdjen. Figyelemmel kísérte, ahogy Yuu verítékének megváltozik az illata, a nedveinek pedig az íze – és akkor, csak akkor fordította ismét a hasára, majd finom mozdulatokkal állította be a neki tetsző pózba. Jóllehet, a testi örömöket az érett szeretőkkel lehet igazán élvezni, Yuu sem volt olyan ártatlan, mint azt a helyzete és státusza megkívánta volna, és buján tolta közelebb hozzá gömbölyű, rózsaszín fenekét, hogy vegye végre birtokba. Különös, hátborzongató érzés volt – és Iwagaminak volt mivel összehasonlítani ezt az élményt, mégis lenyűgözőnek találta. _Ez a fiú valóban különleges_   - emlékeztette rá magát, miközben a csípőjébe markolt, és még mélyebbre csúszott belé.

\- Ha egy suijin első alkalommal nem hátulról elégít ki, akkor nem is igazi férfi… - duruzsolta Yuu fülébe, miközben a hátára hajolt, és az egyik oldalra fésülte a fiú hosszú, fekete haját, hogy belekapaszkodhasson. – Ezt a pózt örököltük természet anyánktól, mert ez szolgálja leginkább a szaporodásunkat. Sokan tévesen azt hiszik, hogy ez a suijinek dominanciájáról szól, de ez nem igaz: a doushin mutatja ki ezzel a bizalmát és az elfogadását. Hallod amit mondok, Aoi?  
\- Hallom… - nyögte Yuu bágyatagon, az alkarjaira szorítva az arcát. A lecke, amit élete első közösülése mellé kapott, csak még jobban felizgatta.  
\- A második alkalommal… - húzta végig Tatsuro ujjait a fiú gerincén - …szembe fordultok egymással. Látnod kell a másik szemében a vágyat, hogy magának akar – és neki is látnia kell az arcodat, hogy lássa rajtad és leolvassa róla, hogyan szeretnél legjobban kielégülni. A nászidőszakodban a suijined a szolgád, a te kéjedet szolgálja, nem a sajátját. Érted, ugye?  
\- Mmmmm… – Yuu összeszorította a fogait, ahogy Iwagami csípőjének minden egyes mozdulatára közelebb jutott valamihez, amiről ő maga sem tudta, mi lehet. Az életében eddig tapasztalt kielégülések kavicsoknak tűntek csupán egy patak mélyén, és ami közeledett felé, a robajából ítélve egy egész hegyomlás lehetett.  
\- Harmadszor… - nyomta le Yuu derekát, és késztette arra, hogy még jobban homorítson a kedvéért - …te választasz. Úgy, ahogy neked kényelmes, ahogy a testednek a legjobban esik. Addigra már tudni fogod, hogy mit tud nyújtani neked a másik, és hogyan érj el hozzá…

Yuu kéjesen felkiáltott, és a térdei megadták magukat: összecsuklott a takarókon, de Iwagami még ekkor sem engedte el, és még szorosabban bújt hozzá. Végigfeküdt a hátán, és Yuu vállába harapott, miközben az ujjai az ágyékára simultak, mintha az utolsó csepp nedvességet is ki akarnák nyerni a fiú testéből.  
\- És a legfontosabb… - súgta a fülébe - …hogy mindig te legyél az első, aki elélvez. Ha a szeretőd még ennyit sem képes kivárni, akkor nem méltó hozzád.

Yuu ezután már nem emlékezett semmire. Talán kapott más leckéket is az írótól, de a szavak kiestek a füléből, és nem jutottak már el a tudatáig. Egyszerre csak mindent akart – érezni a másik testét, és azt a megmagyarázhatatlan teljességérzetet, amit csak akkor élt át, amikor Tatsuro a testében volt. Néha minden tiltakozása ellenére is megitatták, és néhány falatot le kellett erőltetnie a torkán, néha pedig Iwagami addig suttogott a fülébe, amíg egy-két órára elaludt a kimerültségtől – de a napok összefolytak, és a láza olyan gyorsan múlt el, mintha soha nem is lett volna.

Azt hitte, a férfi majd távozik és egyedül hagyja, miután véget ért a nászidőszaka – de még az utána következő napokban is mellette maradt, és törődött Yuu másfajta testi szükségleteivel. Yuu még soha életében nem érezte magát annyira boldognak és teljesnek, mint akkor, amikor Iwagami egy nedves ruhával törölgette végig a testét, és minden ujjnyi felületet, amit tisztára mosdatott, egy csókkal pecsételt le.

\- Veled akarok menni… - jelentette ki Yuu, mire a férfi megtorpant, és zavartan felemelte a tekintetét.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy… én nem leszek a társad? – kérdezte óvatosan, nehogy felzaklassa a fiút, aki még a kimerültségtől és a túlfűtött állapottól nem volt egészen önmaga.  
\- Egy percig sem gondoltam, hogy az szeretnél lenni… - Yuu szélesen elmosolyodott a férfi ábrázatát látva.  
\- És… - fordult félre zavartan - …hűséget sem tudok fogadni neked. Mármint… remélem, megérted… élénk társasági életem van, és sosem állt szándékomban családos emberré válni.  
\- Nincsenek kétségeim efelől… - kuncogott Yuu. – És még gondoskodnod sem kell rólam. Tudok dolgozni, megkeresem a kenyerem. De talán… megtaníthatnál még néhány dologra… amit itthon nem biztos, hogy megtanulnék…

Összenéztek, és Iwagami egyszerre csak elnevette magát. Lehasalt Yuu lábai közé, és a nyelvével végigsimított a szülőnyílása sötétrózsaszín, húsos peremén. Yuu felnyögött, és ösztönösen összeszorította a combjait, mire a férfi jajveszékelve húzta szét a térdeit.  
\- Au, au! – sopánkodott drámai hangon. – Úgy látom, van még mit tanulnod arról, hogy hogyan ne törd el a szeretőnk nyakát, aki épp egy búcsúcsókot készül adni a kedvenc testtájadra…  
\- Az a te kedvenc testtájad… - ült fel Yuu, és hajolt előre kacéran, hogy rámarkoljon Tatsuro merevedésére. – Az én kedvencem itt van…

Egymás szájára tapadtak. Yuu két dologra döbbent rá ebben a pillanatban: először is arra, hogy Iwagami kecskeszakálla már egyáltalán nem csiklandós, másodszor pedig arra, hogy egész idő alatt most csókolóztak először.


	22. Harmadik mellékszál / II. / II. / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOD END

A tizenhat tatamis lakás nagyobbik szobájában ültek ugyan, de ott is alig-alig fértek el. A szoba sarkában álló vázában egy göcsörtös faág mellett néhány szál szellőrózsa és egy magányos harangvirág árválkodott, mögöttük a falon egy földből kibukkanó bambuszrügyet ábrázoló tekercskép lógott. A földön szétszórva – látszólagos összevisszaságban – fametszetek hevertek, és egy idős, remegő kezű férfi lapozta át őket, egyiket a másik után. A képeken egy gyönyörű, fekete hajú fiú szerepelt, vörös selyemkötelekkel a leglehetetlenebb pózokba kicsavarva. Az idős kamit már nem izgatta fel a látvány, inkább a kompozíciót és az arányokat vizslatta szakértő szemmel.  
\- Ezek nagyon jók… - jelentette ki végül megfontoltan, majd Iwagami felé fordult. – Mikor készítetted ezeket?  
\- Évekkel ezelőtt… - felelte, majd az ajkához emelte a szakéval töltött teáscsészéjét, és jóízűen belekortyolt. – Amikor először találkoztam Aoival, azon a nyáron festettem az elsőt. Aztán minden alkalommal, amikor úgy döntött, megtisztel azzal, hogy vele tölthetem a nászidőszakát, készítettem egy újabbat…

Yuu lesütötte a szemét, de a széles mosolya elárulta, hogy nem pironkodik, sokkal inkább büszke. A sorozat végigkísérte a felnőtté válását, húszéves, a világról mit sem tudó fiúból így lett huszonnyolc éves, Kiotó-szerte ismert és ünnepelt művész.  
\- Mi a terved velük? – kérdezte az idős férfi. Mellette egy másik, középkorú suijin kivett a keze alól egy metszetet, és egészen az orrához emelte, hogy jobban lássa a vonalak kitöltésének módját.  
\- Egy kiállításon gondolkozom… - felelte Tatsuro. – Talán Nagasakiban. Ott sok külföldi megfordul, szerintem ez olyan téma, ami kultúrától függetlenül mindenkit egyformán érdekel.  
\- Mi tagadás, Aoi teste tényleg egy műremek… - jegyezte meg somolyogva egy másik férfi, ajkait buján lebiggyesztve, és sokat mondó pillantást vetve Aoi felé – mire a szobában mindenki nevetésben tört ki.

Yuu felállt, és hosszú brokátkimonóját maga mögött húzva végigsétált a helyiségen, majd odatérdelt az idős férfi mellé, és szakét töltött a poharába.  
\- Mit gondol, Shige mester? – kérdezte halkan, az öreg pedig – aki akár a tulajdon nagyapja is lehetett volna – hosszan hümmögött magában.  
\- Aoi, a te képeid hol vannak? – kérdezte zavaros, vizenyős tekintetét felemelve.  
\- Azok nem elég jók… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. – Még nagyon sokat kell tanulnom.  
\- Nem mond ám igazat! – vágta rá gyorsan Tatsuro, és Yuu hiába lövellt felé gyilkos pillantást, az lepergett róla. – Nagyon jók a képei. Jobbak, mint az enyémek voltak az ő korában…  
\- Érdekes lenne… - tűnődött az idős mester - …egy olyan kiállítás, ahol Aoi-kun egyszerre mint művész és műalkotás lenne jelen. Ha már hízelegni akarsz neki, Iwagami, akkor csináld rendesen!

Erre aztán megint nevetés suhant végig rajtuk, és Tatsuro megsemmisülten nézett maga elé: gondolhatta volna, hogy az idős művész azonnal átlát a szándékain, és képes azt szóvá is tenni mindenki füle hallatára.

Ahogy a mester összerakta a képeket egy bőrtokba, Yuu letérdelt, és átvette tőle, majd kiment a szobából, és a szomszédos, kisebb helyiség rajzasztala alá csúsztatta őket. A buja szájú férfi – aki maga is író volt – kihasználva azt, hogy Yuu éppen háttal áll mindannyiuknak, megkérdezte Tatsurótól:  
\- Mondd csak, hogy ismertétek meg egymást?  
\- Már elmondtam… - vonta meg a vállát Tatsuro. – Többször is…  
\- Persze, de sohasem kétszer ugyanúgy… - jegyezte meg egy marcona, kissé kerek képű férfi a sarokban ülve. – És eddig minden változat tele volt hazugságokkal!  
\- Honnan veszed, hogy hazudok, Hitsu? – nevetett fel Iwagami.  
\- Onnan… - felelte a holdvilágképű - …hogy beleírtad ezeket az ötleteket a regényeidbe. És ismerlek, tudom, hogy nem írsz le olyat, amiben személyesen is érintett vagy.  
\- Vagy csak nagyon jól titkolja… - jegyezte meg Yuu, miközben visszatért a társasághoz, és ettől máris az egész szoba világosabbnak és lakájosabbnak tűnt.  
\- Akkor mondd el te, Aoi! – mutatott rá nyitott tenyerével a Hitsunek nevezett férfi. A javaslatára aztán mind többen kezdték nógatni, hogy meséljen.  
\- Nem, nem! – tiltakozott Yuu nevetve. – Nem szeretném Tat-chant kompromittálni!  
\- Az én kontómra ne fogd vissza magad… - nevetett fel Tatsuro. – Egyébként… engem is érdekelne, hogy te hogyan interpretálnád a kapcsolatunkat…

Yuu nem tudta, hogy a férfi komolyan beszél-e: ezt még ennyi év után sem volt képes eldönteni mindig. Ahogy visszagondolt az első találkozásukra, az első dolog, ami eszébe jutott, az Iwagami irritáló és szókimondó természete volt. Mindig úgy viselkedett, mintha jobban ismerne másokat, mintha mindig jobban tudná, mi jár a fejükben, és mit fognak tenni: az egész élete egy regény volt, és számára minden szereplőnek el volt döntve a sorsa. Yuu élete Tatsuro mellett olyan kalandosra sikerült, hogy sokszor szóvá tették egymás között: ha meg is jelenne róla egy könyv, hatalmas kudarc lenne, mert az emberek nem szívesen olvasnak a valóságtól ennyire elrugaszkodott történeteket.

Szó mi szó, Yuu meséjét valóban nehezen hitte volna el bárki. Húszévesen nincstelenül, abban a ruhában érkezett Kiotóba, amit Iwagami a sajátjaiból kölcsönzött neki. Ideiglenesen elszállásolta a saját otthonában, de abban megállapodtak, hogy Yuu, amint munkát talál, lakbért fog fizetni a lakhatásáért. Yuu számára a város olyan volt, akár egy pörölycsapás: el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ennyi szín, zaj és nyüzsgés jelen lehet egy ilyen kicsi helyen. Vendéglőkbe járt mosogatni, és Tatsuro végül segített neki bejutni abba az ukiyo-e iskolába, ahol korábban ő maga is tanult.

Yuu modellként kezdett ott dolgozni, és élvezte a figyelmet, ugyanakkor rengeteget tanult ezeken az órákon – Shige mester minden szavát jól az eszébe véste, és egy délután Tatsuro rajtakapta, hogy az ecseteivel játszik: maga is festeni próbált. Így aztán Tatsuro tanítgatni kezdte, mert ha valami, akkor a tudásvágy és az ambíció mindig felkeltette az érdeklődését – noha ő maga sem volt éppen mestere a festészetnek, és inkább a kommersz műfajokban ért el sikereket, de a technikát még át tudta adni. Így aztán Yuu, hiába is nem tanult soha rendes iskolában, mégis elég jól elsajátította a festés és a fametszés alapjait.

Mindeközben külön utakon jártak: Tatsuro hajkurászta a nőket – vagy a saját szavajárásával: az _igazi_ nőket, és előszeretettel hozta fel őket a műtermébe, és hol modellnek, hol ágymelegítőnek használta őket. Yuu eleinte csak próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni ezeket a látogatókat, elvégre még mindig ő volt az, akivel Tatsuro megosztotta az otthonát, és az első közös nászidőszakukon túl még a következő négyet is vele töltötte - ám később már egyre kevésbé törődött velük. A kapcsolatokról alkotott kép a fejében az idő múlásával egyre inkább átalakult, és kezdett közelíteni az ideálisnak vélt felől a valóságoshoz.

Yuu számára az is arcpirító felfedezés volt, amikor rájött, hogy szerelmeskedni nem csak nászidőszakban lehet: Kaminoban az ilyesmi tabunak számított, és ha művelték is néhányan – fiatal házasok vagy titkos szeretők – arról sohasem beszélt senki. Egészen másmilyen érzés volt úgy együtt lenni valakivel, hogy nem vakítják el az ösztönök, és nem kerül magánkívüli állapotba: izgató volt részt venni ezekben az aktusokban úgy, hogy nem a kényszer hajtotta, hanem a legbelsőbb, titkos vágyai. Akkor szerette legjobban a saját testét, amikor Iwagami üres papírként vagy nyers agyagként tekintett rá, és arra használta, hogy létrehozzon belőle valamit, ami magasabb értéket képvisel a puszta létezésnél. Imádta, amikor Tatsuro múlékony, és tükörben is csak nehézkesen látható műalkotásokat festett a hátára, és az ecsettel órákon át simogatta az érzékeny bőrét.  Élvezte, amikor Tatsuro kikötözte, és lehetetlen, de gyönyörű formákba igazította a testét, csak hogy lerajzolhassa, és a rajzaira fektetve, még mindig gúzsba kötve szeretkezzenek.

Ahogy kinyílt a szeme, és egyre többet kezdett látni a világról, lassan felismerte, hogy ő valóban ritka és különleges: Kiotóban nem hemzsegtek a doushin férfiak, és akikkel mégis találkozott, azok többnyire az örömnegyedek kurtizánjai voltak. Yuu-nak eszébe se jutott, hogy árulhatná a testét, amíg egyszer a festőiskolában valaki – nem is tanítvány, hanem egy mecénás, aki a fiatal művészek képeiből szemezgetett – fel nem kínált neki egy jelentős összeget a következő nászidőszakáért. Yuu-t egyszerre vonzotta a gondolat, hogy egy nyilvánvaló testi szükséglete kielégítésért pénzhez jusson, de a suijin férfi nem tűnt éppen bizalomgerjesztő alaknak, és a szaga Atsushiéra emlékeztette, ezért visszautasította a közeledését. Mindig talált magának szeretőt, akivel átvészelhette évszakonként azt a néhány napot, és bár időről-időre visszatért Iwagamihoz, akadtak igen befolyásos férfiak is a futó kalandjai között. Yuu egyszer még a császári udvarban is megfordult, amikor rövid ideig udvarolt neki egy herceg – a császárné sokadik unokatestvére volt, de hatalmas, ősi kami-család örököse, és a szívét is kitépte volna a mellkasából, hogy Yuu-nak ajándékozhassa. A társává akarta tenni, és a családjával is szembeszegült volna a kedvéért, de Yuu végül kikosarazta, amint komolyra fordultak volna a dolgaik. Nem akart lemondani a keserűfű-teáról, és a szabadságáról, ami az életvitelével együtt járt. Hónapokkal később visszament Iwagami lakásába, és éltek tovább, egymás mellett, mintha semmi sem változott volna.

Pedig igenis változtak a dolgaik, és változtak ők maguk is. Iwagami regényei még mindig népszerűek voltak, de amit keresett velük, azt is elutazgatta és elköltötte – Yuu pedig időközben kisebb híresség lett Kiotóban: felismerték az utcán, meghívták néhány szezonális táncos színdarabba vendégszerepelni, a plakátokkal, amelyekhez modellt ült, mindenfélét árultak, a rizsportól kezdve a teáig. Ünnepelt személyiség volt, anélkül, hogy ténylegesen tett is volna valamit érte – de aki megismerte, azonnal megértette, miért: Yuu egy született múzsa volt. Shige mester egyszer úgy fogalmazta meg Yuu jellemrajzát, hogy nem is az a legcsodálatosabb, amire képes, hanem amire a jelenlétében mások képessé válnak.

Nyolc éve hagyta el az otthonát, és a hamis biztonságérzetet, amit a szülővárosa és a családja jelentett számára. Szinte sosem gondolt rá, legalábbis mostanában nem – de amikor szegényebb sorban élt, és sokkal több munkával kereste a kenyerét, akkor sem hiányzott neki az otthona. Úgy érezte, nem csak a szülei csalódtak benne, de ő is csalódott bennük, amiért gyáván lemondtak róla, és igyekeztek áthárítani a vele kapcsolatos felelősséget valaki másra. Nem hiányolta a kisvárosi embereket, a fogadósmunkát, és az egykor volt barátait sem. Reita néha eszébe jutott, és olyankor azt remélte, a fiú nem lepleződött le, és még mindig él, talán van már azóta felesége, gyereke is… de rajta kívül senki másra nem vesztegetett egy mélyebb gondolatot sem.

A bácsikájával egyszer véletlenül találkoztak. Sugihara Yune is megöregedett azóta, hogy nem látta – ráadásul egy fiatal, alig húszéves doushin lányt kísért az oldalán, akinek a kimonója alól elődudorodott a várandós pocakja. Egymás mellett mentek el az utcán: Yune bácsikája döbbenten nézte, mintha kísértetet látott volna, Yuu pedig egy könnyed mosollyal viszonozta a pillantását – de nem szóltak egymáshoz, még csak nem is köszöntek. Yuu megnyugodott, hogy ezek szerint az ő örök agglegény nagybátyja mégis családos ember lett végül.

Ő maga erre a legkevésbé sem vágyott: gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy minden nászidőszaka alatt elegendő keserűfű teához jusson. El sem tudott volna képzelni kínosabbat annál, mint egy alkalmi szeretőtől megfoganni. Bizalmi kérdéssé vált, hogy kivel tölti a nászidőszakait, és megvoltak erre a megfelelő ismerősei. Az élete igazolta azt, hogy minden, amiben gyerekként hitt, és amit egyetemes igazságként a fejébe vertek, vakmerő hazugság volt csupán. Nem érezte üresnek az életét társ és gyerekek nélkül. Tudta, ha most elmesélné a szobában tartózkodó vendégeknek, hogy hogyan találkozott Tatsuróval, egyesek nem hinnének neki, mások pedig kinevetnék. A fővárosban, ahol millió ember élt, egészen más volt az élet, mint egy olyan városkában, ahol összesen ezren ha laktak.

Amikor hajnalban az utolsó művész is elbúcsúzott, és hazafelé indult, Yuu összegyűjtötte a teás- és szakéscsészéket egy lakktálcára, és kivitte őket a folyosó végére, hogy majd később elmosogasson. Tatsuro elhúzta az erkélyre nyíló tolóajtót, és a korlátra támaszkodva rágyújtott hosszú szipkás kínai pipájára. A lakás ablakai a Filozófusok Ösvényére néztek, és az utcai lámpák fényében Iwagami azt figyelte, ahogy a macskák furcsa kört alkotva ücsörögnek a félhomályban.

\- Szerinted miről beszélgetnek egymással a macskák? – kérdezte, mikor Yuu odaállt mellé, és előre hajolt a korlátra. Átnyújtotta neki a pipáját, és Yuu egy szippantás után visszaadta.  
\- Nem is tudom… - felelte. – Bizonyára számukra fontos dolgokról. Például egerekről, verebekről, meg kedves boltosokról, akik néha kidobnak pár falat ételt az utcára.  
\- Szerintem ők is művészek… - intett feléjük Tatsuro a pipájával. – Az egyikük, az a foltos hátú, ő szobrász. Lefogadom, hogy a gazdája kertjében már szétkaparta egy fa törzsét.  
\- Az a ronda, sovány fekete, a tépett fülével, az szerintem te vagy… - jegyezte meg Yuu, mire Tatsuro elmosolyodott.  
\- Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Szerintem te meg az a dagadt kis vörös vagy, aki ott lapít a bokor alatt, távolabb a többiektől, mert fél, hogy megverik.  
\- Szóval szerinted én egy dagadt macska lennék? – dohogta Yuu. – Ráadásul egy vörös?  
\- Miért, melyik lennél szívesen ezek közül?  
\- Egyik se… - felelte mosolyogva. – Az szeretnék lenni, amelyikhez a tépett fülű, randa pofájú álmában odabújik, megnyalogatja, és melegen tartja.  
\- Remek tervnek hangzik… - jelentette ki Tatsuro, majd Yuu mögé lépett, átölelte hátulról, és először belenyalt, majd beleharapott a fülébe. Az egyik kezében még mindig a pipáját tartotta, a másikat Yuu kimonója alá csúsztatta, és simogatni kezdte.

Yuu pedig úgy dorombolt neki, akár egy macska. A nyitott teraszajtó mellett, ahogy a földön feküdtek, és a beáramló hűs, hajnali levegő simogatta a meztelen bőrüket, Tatsuro csak valami végtelen fáradtságot érzett magában, és egy furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan vágyat Yuu iránt, aminek nem volt köze a kéjhez vagy a birtokláshoz.

\- Boldog születésnapot! – súgta a fülébe Yuu, majd a párnája alól kivett egy kis csomagot, és Tatsuro meztelen hasára tette.  
\- Mi ez? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Yuu mosolyogva megcsókolta az egyetlen pénzérményi foltot, amit nem borítottak lágy, fekete szőrszálak: a mellbimbóját.  
\- Kékfesték. Valami Németországból, vagy honnan. Meg mókusszőr ecsetek.  
\- Minek költesz rám ennyit? – dohogott Tatsuro, de közben ő is megcsókolta Yuu fekete fejét. – Köszönöm.

Letette a csomagocskát a futonja mellé, majd ismét Yuu felé fordult, és belefésült a hajába, majd újra simogatni és nyalogatni kezdte, ezúttal a nyakától és a kulcscsontjától indult lefelé.  
  
\- Megint akarod? – mosolyodott el Yuu, de választ nem kapott rá. Ezért inkább úgy döntött, megkérdezi azt, ami egész este a fejében járt: - Miért akarsz kiállítást azokból a képekből?  
\- Te talán nem akarod? – támasztotta meg az állát Yuu hasán, ahogy felnézett rá. A kecskeszakállát néhány éve levágta, és azóta valamivel fiatalabbnak látszott a valós koránál. – Ha nem szeretnéd, hogy nyilvánosságra hozzam őket, mondd meg…  
\- Nem erről van szó… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét, és ezúttal ő fésült bele Tatsuro vékony, éjfekete loboncába. – Csak eddig úgy éreztem… hogy ez az egy dolog kettőnké. A nászidőszakaim, amiket együtt töltöttünk…  
\- Nem a nászidőszakaidról van szó… - jelentette ki komoran. – De ez életem fő műve. A munkám, amire a legbüszkébb vagyok, az összes közül.  
\- A kinbakus képeim? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuu.  
\- Nem a képek… hanem te.

Yuu maga sem értette, miért hatódik meg ennyire ezen a vallomáson. Az utca túloldalán, a Honen-in templom mögött közben pirkadni kezdett az ég alja, és mire felkelt a nap, a két szerető egymásba kapaszkodva, a lábaikat összefonva elaludt a hideg fényben.


	23. Ötödik fejezet / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu-nak mégis akad egy kérője.

Napról napra egyre súlyosabbá vált a levegő a párától: közeledett az esős évszak, és ezzel Yuu második nászidőszaka is. Kaorunak nem volt hová menekülnie a gondolatai elől, ezért minden nap eljárt a templomba imádkozni, és vitt az áldozati oltárra egy kis édességet, vagy virágot, esetleg rizst. Csak egy kis megnyugvást keresett mindig, de általában nem sikerült elmélyülnie annyira Buddha nevének ismételgetésében, hogy a félelmei teljesen magukra hagyják.

A szobrok csöndesen szemlélték, ahogy a reggeli imája után hazafelé indul. A város még ilyenkor aludt, és Kaoru egykedvűen fogadta a tornácokat takarító, és a reggelihez friss halat cipelő cselédek fejbiccentéseit. A Goshou-fürdő előtt megállt, és alaposan végigmérte az impozáns oszlopokat, majd megcsóválta a fejét: Yuu nem lesz annak a felfuvalkodott Atsushinak a sokadik ágyasa, akin kiélheti a beteges vágyait! Minden egyes nap azzal a reménnyel ébredt fel, hogy hátha ma megoldódik minden gondja, és helyreáll a világ rendje – de csak sodródott az elkerülhetetlen és elodázhatatlan végzet felé.

A saját fogadójukhoz érve levette a cipőjét, és leült a lépcsőre egy kicsit, mielőtt még a családjával elfogyasztották volna a közös reggelit. A változás szele máris megérintette: hosszú hetek múltán Iwagami bejelentette, hogy visszatér Kiotóba. Dai az utolsó reggelijét készítette épp, és a legfinomabb fogásokból állította össze a menüt, hogy az utolsó benyomás a Jizou-yu konyhájáról kifogástalan legyen. Yuu a keze alá dolgozott, és összekészítette a tálcára a különböző formájú és színű tálkákat, a rizst és a levest pedig maga is szépen el tudta rendezni rajtuk. Dai a tenyerét a kitálalt halszeletek és tojástekercsek fölé húzta, hogy ellenőrizze, elég melegek-e, majd biccentett, hogy Yuu kiviheti a tálcát.

Yuu azt tapasztalta, hogy a szülei házon belül nem veszik olyan szigorúan azt a szabályt, hogy ne maradjon kettesben a suijin vendégekkel, amikor tudták, hol van és mit csinál. Mivel félig tele volt a szálló, a reggeliket nem a közös étkezőben, hanem a magánszféra megőrzése érdekében mindenkinek a saját szobájában vagy lakosztályában szolgálták fel. Yuu letette a tálcát az ajtó mellé, majd szertartásosan kinyitotta azt: először a tolóajtóba vájt kerek lyukba akasztva az ujjait egy kicsit elhúzta az ajtókerettől, majd amikor a keret és az ajtó közé befért a keze, félig eltolta, és csak ezután köszönt be a szobába:  
\- Elnézését kérem, bejönnék… - mondta szertartásosan, majd teljesen eltolta az ajtót, felemelte a tálcát, és bevitte Iwagaminak.

A férfi – néhány korábbi alkalommal ellentétben – teljesen felöltözve, utcai ruhában várta a reggelijét. Yuu rácsodálkozott, hogy előző este Iwagami még rendet is rakott, és nem voltak már szanaszét az ecsetei és a rajzpapírjai. Tudta, hogy nem maradhat vele kettesben – még nyitott ajtó mellett sem – ezért jó étvágyat kívánt, és sietve távozni készült, amikor a férfi megállította:  
\- Várj csak, Aoi. Van egy búcsúajándékom a számodra…

Előfordult, hogy néhány vendég valami kis aprósággal, vagy pénzzel is megjutalmazta, ha elégedett volt a kiszolgálással, de amikor Iwagami egy tekercset nyújtott át neki, Yuu azonnal megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ezt nem fogadhatom el… - hajolt meg többször aprókat, hogy ne tűnjön udvariatlannak.  
\- Még nem is láttad! – csattant fel haragvó arccal Iwagami.  
\- Ha ön festette, akkor ez nagyon értékes… - jelentette ki komoly tekintettel Yuu.   
\- Bármikor csinálhatok egy másikat… - vonta meg a vállát. – Különben is, ez nászajándék, azt meg nem illik visszautasítani…  
\- De hiszen… - sütötte le a szemét Yuu, és magában azért kicsit haragudott Iwagamira emiatt a megjegyzés miatt.  
\- Vidd csak magaddal a férjed otthonába, és majd akkor nyisd ki, ha úgy érzed, minden elrendeződött. Én hiszem, hogy minden a legjobban alakul majd… - mosolyodott el Iwagami, majd meglóbálta a tekercset. – Elveszed, vagy inkább megvárod, ahogy görcsöl be a karom?

Yuu elvette a tekercset, és nagyon mélyen meghajolt Tatsuro előtt, miközben többször is megköszönte az ajándékot. Azután felvitte a szobájába, és eltette a szekrényébe, nehogy a szülei esetleg szóvá tegyék, hogy ilyen drága dolgot fogadott el egy idegen suijintől a beleegyezésük nélkül – sok helyen ez egyet jelentett az udvarlási szándék elfogadásával. Yuu azonban úgy érezte, Iwagaminak nincsenek vele céljai: agglegény volt, aki nem vágyott társra, és legkevésbé sem egy olyan unalmas és egyszerű fiúra, mint amilyennek magát látta Tatsuro szemében.

A reggeli után az egész család felsorakozott az ajtónál, a sor végén Reitával, hogy elbúcsúztassák a becses vendéget – a fogadó többi lakója kicsit sem diszkréten, a nyitott ablakok mögül figyelte, ahogy a híres író-festőművész távozik. A gyaloghintó, ami Izushiba vitte, már az utcán várakozott, ezért rövidre fogta a köszönéseket, és szinte anélkül távozott, hogy egyszer is visszaintett volna a családnak.

\- Nem nagyon fog hiányozni… - morogta Kaoru az orra alatt, mikor a gyaloghintó eltűnt a szemük elől az utca végén.  
\- A pénze sem? – kuncogott Dai. – Soha ilyen jó tavaszunk nem volt még eddig.  
\- És mennyit dolgoztunk azért a pénzért! – sóhajtott Kaoru. – Én már öreg vagyok hajnalig ébren maradni, hogy eltakarítsak a daloslelkű művészek után…  
Yuu ugyan nem szólt semmit, de magában azért hozzátette, hogy legtöbbször ő maradt fent eltakarítani a szakéskészleteket.

Ahogy épp készültek bemenni az épületbe, megjelent három, sötétlila kimonót és sárga obit viselő lány, akik a vállukon a Goshou-fürdő hímzett címerét viselték. Valószínűleg tudták, hogy miért küldik őket ide, de ennek ellenére – vagy talán éppen ezért – kitörő örömmel, mosolyogva, és tagoltan adták elő egyszerre a mondandójukat, amit előtte nyilván alaposan begyakoroltak:  
\- A tiszteletre méltó Sakurai Atsushi úr üdvözletét küldi a tiszteletre méltó leendő apósainak és ezeket a csekély ajándékokat jövendőbelijének. Kérjük, fogadják olyan szívélyesen, amilyen szívesen ő küldi. Gratulálunk a közelgő nászhoz!

Yuu és a szülei döbbenten álltak csak – Dai még a száját is eltátotta kissé – és szótlanul nézték, ahogy a három lelkes emberlány letesz eléjük a tornácra három címeres selyemkendőbe bugyolált, jókora csomagot. Tudták, hogy jobban teszik, ha nem személyesen adják oda, és nem várják meg, amíg Kaoru valami udvariatlan válasszal utánuk hajítja őket, ezért sebesen eltipegtek, mielőtt a meglepett család egyáltalán észbe kapott volna.

Bevitték a csomagokat a saját ékezőjükbe, és ott bontották ki őket: az egyikben kimonók voltak, a másikban alsókimonók, obik, és más alsóneműk, a harmadikban paplan- és takaróhuzatok. Yuu éppen ezt bontotta ki, és az orrát azonnal megcsapta Atsushi fanyar, erős illata. Émelygett tőle, ugyanakkor – és emiatt roppant mód szégyellte magát – végigbizsergett tőle a teste. Nem volt képes elengedni a lepedőt, amin korábban Atsushi feküdt, és minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne emelje fel, és simítsa az arcához, hogy alaposabban is beszívja az illatát. Kaoru és Dai közben némán, magukban olvasták el a kimonókhoz fűzött kézírású levelet: _„Két hét múlva, ha elkezdődik az esős évszak, eljövök Aoiért – nekem nem számít, hogy a szülői házba, vagy máshová. Javaslom, hogy ezeket viselje és aludjon bennük addig is, hogy megszokja az illatomat. Ne nehezítsük meg fölöslegesen egymás dolgát – ennek így kell lennie.”_

Kaoru összeszorította a markát, a papír csak úgy ropogott az ujjai között. Yuu felkapta a fejét, amikor az édesapja rámordult:  
\- Tedd azt le, és menj kezet mosni! Több se kell, minthogy rajtad ragadjon a szaga…

Yuu, mint akit lopáson kaptak, egyszerre eldobta magától az ágyneműt, és sebesen kifordult a szobából. Dai nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és Kaoru vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Két hetünk maradt még… - mondta lágyan. – Addig még…  
\- Ezt mondogatjuk lassan három hónapja, hogy addig még bármi történhet! De nem fog! – harsogta Kaoru. – Én eddig voltam hajlandó ülni a fenekemen.  
\- Hová mész? – kapta el Dai Kaoru kimonójának ujját, ahogy az készült kicsörtetni a szobából.  
\- Elmegyek, és megoldom valahogy ezt a dolgot! – morogta Kaoru, és kicsavarta a karját, hogy Dai elengedje.  
\- Kao, ne légy bolond! – kiáltott utána a társa. – Nehogy nekimenj Atsushinak! Mégis, mit akarsz csinálni?  
\- Mondtam… - vetette hátra az ajtóból - …megoldom. Valahogyan, de megoldom!

Dai végigsimított a homlokán és a haján, majd visszacsomagolta a kimonókat – a helyzet túlságosan is bizonytalan volt ahhoz, hogy ennyi drága ruhát csak úgy kidobjon vagy elégessen. Eléggé úgy festett, hogy Yuu-t senki sem akarja komolyan magához venni: az udvarlók és a szüleik eljöttek ugyan, de amint Kaoru nyíltan elmondta az Atsushival kapcsolatos körülményeket, hogy többé senki ne vádolhassa ennek eltitkolásával, kivétel nélkül mindannyian távoztak – illedelmesen, de a visszatérés szándéka nélkül. A városban nem akadt senki, aki szembe mert volna menni egy sárkánnyal – a városon kívül pedig nem ismerték annyian Yuu-t, hiszen suijinként nevelkedett, nem mutatták be nyilvánosan, így ha akadtak is volna komoly jelöltek, azok jószerével nem is tudtak Yuu doushin mivoltáról.

Ahogy ezen töprengett, egyszerre csak valaki meghúzta a bejárati ajtó csengőjét. Azt a csengőt, amit soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem szoktak használni, hiszen nyár eleje volt, az ajtó nyitva állt, és a többség az előtérbe lépve egy hangos köszönéssel jelezte az érkezését. Dai összerezzent, és kilépett az előszobába, és szinte a szívéhez kapott, annyira megrémült: Kai, a város fiatal yamája állt előtte. Dai hadarva kérdezte tőle:  
\- Kiért jöttél? Ugye nem, ugye nem Aoiért? Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem Aoiért!

A fiatalember rettenetesen zavarba jött, és a füléig elvörösödött, megszólalni azonban képtelen volt. Ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, az édesanyja – egy icipici, korall-rózsaszín kimonót viselő asszony lépett mellé a csengőtől, és válaszolt a fia helyett:  
\- Bocsásson meg, Daisuke-san. Azt reméltük, elegendő, ha a fiam otthon hagyja a botját, hogy ne keltsen fölösleges ijedelmet… de látom, jobb lett volna, ha utcai ruhát adok rá. Ne haragudjon ránk, kérem. Valóban Aoi-kun miatt jöttünk, de egyáltalán nem azért, amiért gondolja… mivel Kai édesapja meghalt, én kísértem el, hogy megkérjem a fiát a fiam számára.

Dai rémülete egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt, mintha csak egy buborék pukkant volna ki a feje fölött. Megnézte magának Kait: most látta először napfényben, és a fiú igazán fess volt, csinos arcú, erős hajú, egy kicsit magasabb Yuu-nál. Úgy érezte, Kaoru reggeli imái végre meghallgatásra találtak Kannon istennőnél - elvégre ki mellett lenne Yuu nagyobb biztonságban egy yamánál?

Azonnal beljebb tessékelte a fiút és az édesanyját, majd a konyhából kíváncsian kileső Reitát teáért és süteményért szalajtotta, közben halkan odasúgta neki, hogy tartsa távol Yuu-t a fogadószobától, és ne szóljon neki arról, hogy kik jöttek. Nem akarta, hogy a fia újra beleélje magát egy udvarló elkötelezettségébe, és csalódnia kelljen, vagy ami még rosszabb: látnia, hogy a másik az életével fizet a vakmerőségéért.

Amint leültek – az étkezőben még ott voltak Atsushi csomagjai – Dai azt sem tudta, mit mondjon, mit tegyen, hogy ne riassza el az ígéretesnek látszó fiút, ugyanakkor ne is szépítsen és másítson Yuu helyzetén. Kai édesanyja egy negyvenes évei elején járó, de a szemeit és a száját keretező mély, szomorkás ráncoktól jóval idősebbnek tűnő doushin nő volt, akivel Dai mindeddig sosem találkozott, ezért a beszélgetést először egy udvarias bemutatkozással kezdték. Ezután az asszony szabadkozni kezdett, amiért ilyen alkalmatlan időpontban állítottak be, de Dai azonnal mosolyogva hárított:  
\- Ugyan, dehogy jöttek alkalmatlan időpontban! Ugyan Aoi édesapja jelenleg házon kívül tartózkodik, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nemsokára hazaér.  
\- Ne haragudjon meg, amiért az esős évszakhoz ilyen közel jöttünk látogatóba… a fiam nehezen szedte össze a bátorságát…  
\- Anya! – szólalt meg halkan, és inkább szégyenkezve, mint erélyesen Kai-kun. Dai kíváncsian szemlélte a fiút, de az még mindig lesütött szemmel meredt maga elé.

Reita megérkezett a tálcával, és felszolgálta nekik a teát és az édességet, így egy kis időre oldódott a feszült hangulat. Kai édesanyja megcsodálta a sarokban lógó tekercsképet és az előtte álló vázányi nőszirmot, majd megdicsérte a ház kellemes hangulatát. Dai hálásan fogadta a bókokat, noha a tekercsképet már egy hete elfelejtették lecserélni, a virágok közül néhány már kókadozott, és az elmúlt hetek eseményei után áradt a falakból a feszült energia – a szomszédos szobából pedig Atsushi kimonóinak halvány, de annál orrfacsaróbb illata.

Amikor Reita távozott, az asszony kedvesen elmagyarázta, hogy Kai azt hitte, Yuu bőven válogathat a kérők között, és ezért nem jött el személyesen az első hetekben: úgy érezte, nincs esélye a jónevű kamicsaládok fiai mellett. Dai finomkodva, a fájdalmas részletek kikerülésével szerette volna elmagyarázni, hogy Atsushi miatt a szokásos viszonyok meglehetősen felborultak, de amikor Kai felpillantott végre, és a tekintetük találkozott, Dai arcából kifutott a vér.

\- Én ott voltam, Daisuke-san… - jegyezte meg Kai, és a szeme tiszta volt és fényes, akár egy tükör. – Tudom, hogy Atsushi úr halálosan megfenyegette önöket, és mindenki mást, aki szemet vetett Aoira. Nem szeretném, ha a látogatásunk úgy venné ki magát, mintha… ki akarnék használni egy kínálkozó lehetőséget. Tudom, hogy sosem lenne esélyem kérőként, ha ez a mostani helyzet nem forogna fenn. Megértem, hogy nem szeretnék a Aoit egy yamához adni – nem is való mindenkinek egy ilyen sors. Ugyanakkor azt is tudom, hogy Aoi mindig kedves volt hozzám, akkor is, amikor senki más nem – nem csúfolt ki, nem fordította el az arcát, ha meglátott; és a jósága az évek alatt… benőtte a szívemet. Álmodni sem mertem volna arról, hogy doushinná változik, és most sem merek álmodni arról, hogy Daisuke-san és Kaoru-san elfogadnának engem, mint kérőt… de semmi sem tenne boldogabbá, mint az, ha így lenne.

Dai végigmérte a fiút, és igyekezett nem elmosolyodni. A reszketeg hangja, és a magában százszor is elpróbált mondandója ellenére sütött belőle valami eredendő kedvesség, ami a fiatal Kaorura emlékeztette őt. _Hiszen ez a fiú szerelmes_ – gondolta magában, és alig várta, hogy Kaoru hazaérjen, hogy elújságolja neki a hírt. Végül valóban úgy tűnik, hogy minden magától is megoldódni látszik!

\- Kai-kun, azt ugye tudod… hogy Atsushi az életedre tör majd, esetleg a családtagjaidéra, és magával akarja vinni Aoit? – kérdezte, mert hallani akarta, ahogy az igazságnak ezen a próbáján megáll-e avagy elbukik.  
\- Meg tudom védeni magamat és Aoit, ha kell, akkor az életem árán is… - jelentette ki elszántan.

Dai csak ezt akarta hallani, és amiről ezután beszéltek, azt legjobb indulattal is csak időhúzásnak lehetne nevezni – várta, hogy Kaoru megérkezzen végre, és amikor egy óra múlva sem hallott felőle, Kai és az édesanyja pedig készülődtek haza, egyre idegesebb lett.

\- Ugye megértik, hogy a társam nélkül nem dönthetek egy ilyen fontos kérdésben? – kérdezte, és szinte a kezét tördelte, mire Kai édesanyja kinyúlt, megszorította a csuklóját, és mosolyogva csak annyit felelt:  
\- Holnap délelőtt a fiam majd benéz megint, és akkor megbeszélhetnek mindent, az én jelenlétem már nem szükséges…  
\- És kérem, Daisuke-san… - sütötte le Kai a tekintetét ismét. – Kérdezze meg Aoit is, hogy ő elfogadna-e engem. Nem szeretném, ha kényszerből választana csak…

Nagyot dobbant Dai szíve: hát ez a fiú tényleg kedves, és még ha ijesztő is egy kicsit, és nem mindennapi a foglalkozása, azért családszerető, békés embernek tűnik. Miközben az ajtóban állt, és nézte, hogy távozik az édesanyjával, arról ábrándozott, hogy milyen gyönyörű gyerekeik lennének Yuu-val. Már csak egyetlen dolog miatt aggódott: hogy Kaoru hol lehet ilyen sokáig…


	24. Ötödik fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben a kör bezárul.

Délután felhők kezdtek gyülekezni az égen, és nem telt bele negyed órába sem, akkora nyár-eleji zápor kerekedett, hogy Dai, Yuu és Reita alig győzték bekapkodni a kertben hagyott holmikat és bezárni az ablakokat. Az eső mindenhonnan bevert, nem csak észak felől, ahonnan jönni szokott: úgy tűnt, mintha a vihar körbevenné az egész várost, és igyekezne benntartani a lakókat otthonaikban.

Kaoru egész délelőtt a templomban volt: teázott a szerzetessel, vitt neki adományt, ahogyan mindig, majd végigjárta a temetőt, és rendbe tette az ősei sírját. Igaz, még legalább két hónap volt hátra obonig, és ilyenkor a temető egy-egy részét a családok közösen gyomlálták ki és takarították el a környékről és az oda vezető útról a gombákat, lehullott ágakat és tobozokat, de Kaoru nem szerette, ha a felmenői sírja körül mások sertepertélnek. Ez az ő feladata volt, és mindig nagyon komolyan is vette.

Nem hozott magával szerszámokat, amikor elviharzott otthonról, ezért kézzel tépkedte a tyúkhúrt és a paraszttetűt, de ez számára tökéletesen elfogadható tevékenység volt. Le akarta foglalni magát, és úgy érezte, addig is, amíg valami szükséges és hasznos tevékenységet folytat – valami olyat, aminek nincs köze a mindennapi pénzkeresetéhez – és közben Amida Buddha nevét ismételgeti, egy kicsit talán megkönnyebbül a lelke. Egy férfi és egy apa számára nincs annál nehezebb, mint beismerni, hogy gyenge megvédeni a saját családját. Ezen persze változtatni nem lehet, hiszen Atsushi és ő nem tartoztak egy fajba, és még ha szembe is szállt volna vele, annyi esélye sem lett volna, mint cickánynak a vércsével szemben. Ha fel is áldozná az életét, azzal Yuu-t nem menti meg a sorsától, és szégyent hoz az őseire is.

Messzebb sétált a templomtól, hogy utoljára még a szülei síremlékét is megtisztítsa, amikor látta, hogy az a huszon-egynéhány sír, ami mintegy harminc évvel ezelőtt került oda a hegyoldalba, nagyon szépen és rendezetten fest. A környékükön egyáltalán nem nőttek gazok, és mindegyik sír előtt füstölőrudak csonkjai meredeztek az áldozati tányérokon: valaki járt itt, és nem csak a saját halottjáról, hanem a mások szeretteiről is gondoskodott, az ő emlékükre is meggyújtott egy-egy szantálfa rudacskát. A kis sírkert legmagasabb kőoszlopa – egy fekete gránitból faragott, kilenctornyú pagodát ábrázoló síremlék – előtt friss virágok hevertek, egy drága aranycsészében rizs, mellette édes sütemény, és egy díszes üvegcse, amiben valamiféle illatszer lehetett.

Kaoru kisfiú volt még, alig hétesztendős, de a mai napig emlékezett a bíró úr esküvőjére. Soha olyan pompát nem látott azóta sem, és bár kóstolt élete során számtalan különlegesen finom ételt, azok a gyerekkori emlékek – még ha meg is szépítették a valóságot – visszahozták a legfinomabb, legpompásabb lakoma ízeit, amiben csak valaha része volt. A város összes előkelő kami-családja hivatalos volt a vendégségbe, így Kaoru szülei is, akik természetesen magukkal vitték az addigra már illedelmesen viselkedni tudó gyerekeiket is. Kaoru felidézte, ahogy a Kouno-fürdő udvarán deszkákkal fedték be a medencéket, hogy még több helyet biztosítsanak a meghívottaknak. A kevésbé előkelő családok tagjai és az emberek a fürdő előtt felállított standokról kaphattak levest és pálcikára tűzött sült húst és halat, annyit, amennyi csak beléjük fért. Kaoru nagyon élvezte, hogy egy hőforrás fölött üldögélhet a szüleivel egy kis fa emelvényen, és a víz alulról melegítette őket – kora tavasz volt, virágoztak a szilvafák, és hiába sütött a nap, a hideg téli szelek mellett megfagytak volna, ha nem a medencék fölött ülnek.

Arra is tisztán emlékezett, hogy a menyasszony legalább tíz rétegből álló kimonót viselt, és a fején egy fehér, süvegszerű kendőt, ami – az édesapja súgta meg neki – a „féltékenység-szarvait” takarta el a vőlegénye és annak családja elől. Nagyon sok apró részlet megmaradt a fejében, a többség gyermekien összefüggéstelenül: életében olyan finom gőzölt tofut nem evett még, mint amit az asszonyok a hőforrásból emeltek ki a kert végében. Emlékezett halványan valami vitára, több férfi is összegyűlt a kert végében, és kitessékeltek valakit, aki talán részegesen randalírozott, de nem tudta, ki volt az, és mit csinált valójában.

Alig egy évre rá ugyanakkora pompával, ugyanaz a tömeg búcsúztatta el a fiatalasszonyt és az újszülöttjét. Kaoru még túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja, mekkora tragédia történt – gyerekfejjel úgy gondolta, hogy ami másokkal történik, az a mások baja, és neki nem szükséges ezzel foglalkoznia. Felnőtt fejjel, férjként és apaként már úgy látta, hogy egy társ és egy elsőszülött fiúgyermek elvesztésénél nem is érhet valakit nagyobb tragédia.

Egy kis, nyári bundáját növesztő hölgymenyét ugrált a temető bambuszai között, majd torpant meg, amikor meglátta Kaorut. Kisvártatva felkapaszkodott az ösvényen a gazdája is, lehetetlenül magas talpú facipőiben elegáns lassúsággal lépdelt fel a köveken, úgy, hogy még a kimonója sem nyílt szét. Amint összeakadt a tekintete Kaoruéval, a fiatalabb és alacsonyabb rangú suijin mélyen meghajolt előtte.  
\- Bíró úr, nagyon hálás vagyok a fáradtságáért, amiért ilyen szépen rendben tartja a mi családi sírjainkat is... – mondta lassan és tagoltan, mire a sárkány nevetve tiltakozott.  
\- Az csak természetes, ha több sír áll egy parcellán, akkor nem csak a sajátunkat gondozzuk, ez szóra sem érdemes, Kaoru-san…

Kaoru felegyenesedett, és látta, ahogy a bíró is újra kihúzza magát. Sötétkék, az alján fenyőmintázatú kimonót viselt, hófehér haját félig feltűzte a feje tetején, és kíváncsian méregette Kaorut, hogy ugyan mit akarhat obon előtt két hónappal itt, a temetőben. Kaoru zavarba jött az őt vizslató jégkék szemektől, és kissé leszegte a fejét. Egyszerre csak megdörrent felettük az ég – a bíró felnézett, és a bambuszok fölötti eget kémlelte.  
\- Úgy tűnik, nemsokára vihar lesz… - jegyezte meg.  
\- Fel sem tűnt, hogy ideért ez a felhő… - sóhajtott Kaoru. A temető körül a fák már sűrű lombkoronát növesztettek, és amíg hajolgatott a földön, eszébe sem jutott, hogy mennyi idő telt el, mióta eljött otthonról.  
\- Jöjjön be hozzám, amíg elmegy az eső. Készítek önnek egy teát… - ajánlotta fel a sárkány, és ahogy gyors ütemben kétszer is megvillant az ég, Kaoru jobbnak látta, ha elfogadja a meghívást.

A Kouno-fürdő egykori bejárata mellett állt a bíró hatalmas, impozáns háza – amint leértek a hegyoldalról, annyira zuhogott, hogy a sűrű vízfüggönyön át az épület fehér homlokzata és sötét fagerendái sem látszódtak már. A bíró a fejük fölé tartotta az esernyőjét, amely a méretéhez képest igen szélesen ki tudta terjeszteni az ágait, így csak a lábuk és a kimonójuk alja lett vizes, mire beértek az épületbe.

Egy idős asszonycseléd jött eléjük, és vette el a bírótól az ernyőjét és a kendőbe csomagolt szalmatáskáját. Egy másik, ugyancsak idős férfi szolgáló törölközőket hozott, és mielőtt Kaoru felléphetett volna a fényesre lakkozott sötétbarna padlóra, szárazra törölte mindkét lábfejét. A bíró ugyancsak odatartotta először az egyik, azután a másik lábát az öregembernek, majd előre ment, maga után invitálva Kaorut.

Kaoru sosem fordult meg a bíró otthonában: a ferde tető errefelé szokatlan építési megoldásnak számított, alatta jókora közös légtere volt az egész háznak, és a levegő így sem tűnt áporodottnak vagy füstösnek, pedig a ház közepén egy nagy, szögletes tűzhelytér állt, és a hangokból ítélve egy jókora vasüstben épp víz bugyogott. Az épület hátsó falát papírfalu ablakok tábláinak sokasága borította – a viharra való tekintettel most egy-kettő kivételével mind csukva voltak, és mögöttük a szakadó esőben is felsejlettek a kert fái – azé a gyönyörű kerté, amire Kaoru még gyerekkorából emlékezett.

A bíró leültette Kaorut a tűzhely mellé az egyik odakészített párnára, ő maga pedig mellette foglalt helyet. Az idős asszony egy nagy, kerek, arany- és kagylóhéj-berakásos dobozt tett le mellé, amelyben a teázáshoz szükséges kellékek voltak: teafüves dobozka, bambuszkanál, és egy piros vászonkendő. Kaoru lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a férfi mesteri, begyakorolt mozdulatokkal vizet mer ki az üstből egy hosszúkás merőkanállal, a teáscsészébe önti, majd egy teaecsettel gyors mozdulatokkal habosra keveri.

\- Ez csak egy kis könnyed, nyár eleji _usucha,_ ha nem haragszik meg, Kaoru-san… - jegyezte meg udvariasan, amikor letette a férfi elé a csészét. – Te jó ég, hiszen még édességgel sem kínáltam meg!  
\- Köszönöm a figyelmességét… - hajolt meg Kaoru, hiába nem volt ez igazi teaszertartás. – Ne fáradjon, nem vagyok édesszájú…  
\- Ó, én nagyon is… - mosolyodott el a bíró. – Kóstolja meg nyugodtan. Bár ha nem édesszájú, akkor lehet, hogy önnek ez túl édes lesz…

Kaoru maga elé vette a csészét, megszemlélte, majd belekortyolt a teába – hirtelen azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogy milyen ízt érez.  
\- Ez nagyon finom… - jelentette ki ámultan, a sárkány pedig elégedetten mosolygott.  
\- Az öcsémnek Ujiban vannak ültetvényei, onnan kaptam. Idei első szüret, még nagyon friss és üde.

Miközben nézte az apró buborékokat és a haragos zöld italt a gyönyörű, halványlila mázas csészében, Kaoru egyszerre érezte magát emelkedettnek és lesújtva. Mintha a tea felébresztett volna benne valamit, ami ezúttal megállíthatatlanul ki akart törni belőle: még a szemei is könnybe lábadtak egy pillanatra, ahogy minden erejével küzdött, csak hogy ki ne mondja, ami az eszébe jutott.

A bíró látta Kaoru arcán az apró remegéseket, de nem akarta faggatni, hiszen pontosan ismerte Kaoruék helyzetét: azt sem kellett megkérdeznie, hogy találtak-e megfelelő udvarlót Yuu számára. A vászonkendővel eltörölgette a bambusz teakanalat, és visszatette a helyére a teásdoboz tetejét is.  
\- Kimonókat küldött… jegyajándék gyanánt… - szívta a fogai között a levegőt Kaoru, és a jobb keze ökölbe szorult – annyira, hogy az ujjai is kifehéredtek, és megjelent rajtuk a madárbőr-mintázat is. – És azt üzente, mielőtt beköszönt az esős évszak, eljön Yuu-ért.

A bíró helyre tette a doboz fedelét, és ugyanolyan kecses, szabályos mozdulatokkal elvette Kaoru elől a csészét, forró vizet mert bele, elöblítette, kiöntötte a teamaradékot egy kerámiatálba, majd a vászonkendővel törölgetni kezdte a csészét.  
\- Miért… - rázta meg Kaoru a fejét - …miért Yuu? Miért pont ő kell neki? Hiszen bárkit megvehet magának, bárkit elcsábíthat…  
\- Ez nem a fiáról szól, Kaoru-san… - jelentette ki a bíró, miközben továbbra is a csészének szentelte minden figyelmét. – Atsushit a birtoklás vágya hajtja. Gyereknek is ilyen volt… és ha nem kaphatott meg valamit, akkor azt ízzé-porrá törte, hogy a másé se legyen. Mindent magának akar, mert azt reméli, ha minden az övé lesz, akkor majd eltűnik a szívéből az üresség és a hiányérzet.  
\- Nekem… - Kaoru mélyet sóhajtott, hogy folytatni tudja: a szemét pedig vékony könnyhártya borította el - …csak ez az egy fiam van. És bármennyit imádkozom is, és bármennyit is gondolkodom rajta, még mindig… nem vagyok képes feldolgozni azt, hogy nem tehetek érte semmit, és mindenképp el fogom veszíteni.  
\- Ezt nem is lehet feldolgozni… - jelentette ki szárazon a bíró. Kaoru az arcát figyelte, ahogy a világoskék szempár zavartan megvillan, és kerüli a vele való találkozást. Ekkor kapott észbe, hogy milyen udvariatlan volt, hiszen a bíró is elvesztette az egyetlen gyermekét.

Hátrébb csúszott a tatamin, és olyan mélyen hajolt meg a bíró felé, amennyire csak képes volt rá: az ujjait egymáson keresztbe fektetve, a kezét háromszög alakban maga elé kinyújtva, homlokát a padlóhoz érintve, a legudvariasabb modorában annyit mondott:  
\- Bíró úr, alázatosan kérem, vegye magához a fiamat! Nagyon jó gyerek, és nagyon engedelmes, a helyén van az esze és a szíve is, nem okozna önnek csalódást!

A bíró elfordult Kaorutól – azt sem tudta, mitől jött inkább zavarba: Kaoru kérésétől, vagy a modorától.  
\- Kaoru-san, kérem, ne hozzon ilyen helyzetbe… - kérte halk, fojtott hangon. – Tudja, hány éves vagyok, és látja hogyan élek… semmit sem tudok nyújtani a fiának.  
\- De meg tudná őt védeni Atsushitól… - tiltakozott Kaoru, még mindig a földre szorított homlokkal.  
\- Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy meg tudnám védeni tőle… - csóválta meg fejét a bíró. – Túlbecsüli a képességeimet, Kaoru-san. Még ha magam mellé is venném a fiát, nem tudnám megígérni, hogy végül nem jut ugyanarra a sorsra, amitől meg akarják óvni.  
\- De hiszen már egyszer megfutamította Atsushit… - emelte fel Kaoru könyörgőn a tekintetét.  
\- Akkor nem került sor harcra köztünk… - szegte fel kissé az állát a bíró.  
\- Kérem, uram… kérem, Hayashi-san… - fogta könyörgőre Kaoru, és bár már azelőtt szégyellte magát, mielőtt kimondta volna, végül hozzátette: - Nincs olyan dolog, amit ne tennék meg a fiam boldogságáért…  
\- Pontosan tudja, hogy nem kérnék semmit öntől… - vágott közbe a bíró, és bár igyekezett leplezni, a hangjába némi ingerültség keveredett. –  Nem vagyok arról sem meggyőződve, hogy a fia boldogságát szolgálná, ha velem kellene élnie.

Kaoru túlságosan is zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy tovább győzködje a sárkányt. Számára az első pillanattól kezdve ez tűnt az egyetlen járható útnak, és meggyőződéssel hitte, hogy a bíró és Yuu nagyon is összeillenének, márpedig Kaoru mindig hallgatott a megérzéseire.  
\- Kérem, legalább fontolja meg… - suttogta Kaoru a tataminak.  
\- Üljön fel, Kaoru-san… - szólt rá halkan a bíró, és közben kényszeresen megigazította maga előtt a tálcán fekvő teáscsészét és a használt öblítővizet gyűjtő edényt. Kaoru felegyenesedett, és várakozással telve nézett rá, hogy legalább egy ígéretet kicsaljon belőle arra, hogy elgondolkozik a válaszon. A sárkány halkan sóhajtott. – Biztosan akad még valaki rajtam kívül, aki gondoskodhatna a fiáról, és aki… korban jobban illik hozzá.  
\- Ha lenne ilyen… - nézett rá Kaoru reménykedve - …akkor már megtaláltuk volna ezt a személyt.  
\- Remélem tudja, Kaoru-san, hogy mit kér tőlem… - mérte végig a mizuchi, mire Kaoru arca kissé kipirult.  
\- Tudom, hogy nincs jogom arra kérni, hogy az életét kockáztassa…  
\- Nem erről van szó… - csóválta meg fejét a sárkány. – Abba belegondolt, hogy mi lesz később? Hogy a fia azután is velem marad, hogy elhárult a feje fölül a veszély?  
\- Tudom, hogy jó kezekben lenne… - bólintott Kaoru elszántan. – Kérem, Hayashi-san…  
\- Végig fogom gondolni… - fordult el a sárkány, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Kaoru addig úgy sem hagyja békén, amíg nem ad neki valami támpontot. – Holnap délelőtt meglátogatom önöket. Ha addig nem találnak más megoldást, akkor magamhoz veszem Yuu-t.  
\- Köszönöm szépen… - hajolt meg ismét Kaoru, és a megkönnyebbüléstől halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- És úgy tűnik, a vihar is elvonult… - jegyezte meg a sárkány, mire Kaoru észbe kapott, hogy ideje lenne távoznia, és nem fenntartani tovább a bírót.

Többször is köszönetet mondott neki, és annyiszor meghajolt, hogy érezte, ebbe holnap sajogni fog a dereka – de nem bánta. Ahogy visszakapta a cipőjét a bejáratnál, szinte szaladt hazafelé az utcán – a nagy sietségben majdnem lerúgta az egyik getát a lábáról. A fogadójuk előtt Reita söpörte a járda köveit, Kaoru pedig kitörő örömmel szólt rá, hogy szedje össze azt a három csomagot, amit Atsushi küldött, cipelje el a Goshou-fürdő elé, és csak hagyja ott a bejáratnál. Belépett az előszobába, és szembe találta magát Dai-jal, aki nem tudta mire vélni a boldogságát.

\- Hol az ördögben voltál? – ripakodott rá Kaorura.  
\- Mondtam, hogy megoldom a dolgot… - tárta szét a kezét mosolyogva - …és megoldottam. Szereztem egy férjet a fiunknak!  
\- Remek… - húzta fel a száját Dai - …mert én is.

Bezárkóztak a fogadószobába, és fojtott hangon beszélgetni kezdtek: Dai elmesélte Kai és az édesanyja délelőtti látogatását, Kaoru pedig elmondta, mi történt a bíróval – jóllehet, bizonyos apróságokra nem tért ki, például arra, hogy hogyan könyörgött neki a tatamira borulva, mire a sárkány beadta a derekát. Egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy a hetek óta tartó tanácstalanság és tehetetlenség után egy nap alatt két komoly kérő is akad – és természetesen mindketten a saját jelöltjüket próbálták inkább előtérbe helyezni. Dai azzal érvelt Kaorunak, hogy Kai fiatal, és láthatóan tényleg szereti a fiukat, ráadásul _yama_  – élet és halál ura, ezért ha szükséges, meg tudja védeni Yuu-t. Kaoru erre rávágta, hogy a bíró itt él a városban, köztiszteletnek örvend, hatalmas vagyon és komoly élettapasztalat áll mögötte, és mellette Yuu nem érezné magát olyan számkivetettnek, mint egy „tisztátalan” foglalkozást végző kami társaként. Dai, amikor látta, hogy nem jutnak dűlőre, mosolyogva fordult Kaoru felé:  
\- Akkor hogy legyen? Dobjunk fel egy érmét?

Kaoru komoran meredt maga elé – általában az észérvek voltak számára a legfontosabbak, de belátta, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben nem lehet csupán a száraz tényekre alapozni egy életre szóló döntést. Dai is visszakozott: tudta, hogy Kaorunak általában igaza van, akkor is, ha azt kissé nyers modorban közli. Aztán eljött a pillanat, amikor összenéztek, és valami mély egyetértést láttak meg a másik szemében – és ekkor Dai személyesen ment fel Yuu szobájába, hogy lehívja magukhoz.

Yuu pontosan tudta, hogy mi fog elhangzani ezen a beszélgetésen – már ahogy belépett a fogadószobába, és Dai becsukta mögötte az ajtót, megremegett az izgatottságtól.  
\- Eldöntöttétek? – kérdezte az asztal mellett ülő édesapjától. Dai nem ült le mellé, csak odalépett Yuu háta mögé, és finoman megfogta a vállát.  
\- Yuu, ne kérdezd ilyen halálra váltan… - csóválta meg a fejét Kaoru. – Tudod, mennyire szeretünk, és hogy sosem kényszerítenénk rád valamit, amitől boldogtalan lennél.  
\- Akkor miért nem kérdeztetek meg engem is előtte? – harapta össze az ajkait. Dai áthajolt a válla fölött, és a hangja csupa szeretet volt, amikor megkérdezte:  
\- Aoi, hiszen megkérdeztük, hogy van-e valaki, akit a társadnak szeretnél… ha eddig nem merted megmondani, akkor mondd meg most!  
\- Nem lehetne… - Yuu hangja elcsuklott, és kérdőn először a szülőapjára, azután Kaorura nézett. – Nem lehetne… Kouyou?

Dai mély levegőt vett, Kaoru pedig lassan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Kouyou, azt a délutánt leszámítva, amikor hazakísért, nem kért meg tőlünk hivatalosan.  
\- De az édesapja… ő itt járt, nem? – kérdezte Yuu reménykedve, mire Dai-nak a szíve szakadt meg, amikor kimondta a választ:  
\- Ichino úr a középső fia, Shinji számára kért meg, Aoi. Shinji Izushiból befogadott menyasszonyát Kouyouhoz adta volna, ha igent mondtunk volna neki. Sajnos köztetek ennek a kapcsolatnak… nincs módja, legalábbis egy mindenki számára elfogadható formában nem. Érted, ugye?

Yuu szomorúan bólintott. Sejtette, hogy a szülei nem fogják engedni, hogy egy előkelő család harmadik suijin fiával kösse össze az életét – és nem úgy tűnt, mintha Kouyou arra törekedne, hogy mindkettejük szüleinek akarata ellenére is megszöktesse. Jobban belegondolva, azóta a nap óta, hogy Kouyou hazakísérte, egyszer sem találkoztak vagy beszéltek egymással. Dai ismét megszorította a vállát, és bíztatóan annyit mondott csak:  
\- Minden rendben lesz, Aoi, hidd el.

Yuu bólintott. Tudta, hogy bárkit is választottak számára a szülei, ő nem fog szégyent hozni rájuk, és elfogadja a döntésüket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki nem szeretné elolvasni a következő mellékszálat, ugorjon [a hatodik fejezet elejére](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884/chapters/23972073)


	25. Negyedik mellékszál / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu elindul az új otthona felé.

\- Úgy döntöttünk… - Kaoru leszegett fejjel, és nagyon komoran rögtön a tárgyra tért, de Dai egyszerre csak félbeszakította:  
\- Édesapáddal megvitattuk a dolgot, és úgy gondoltuk, hogy a legboldogabb Kai-kun mellett lennél.

Yuu meglepetten nézett a szülőapjára, és miután elfordult az édesapjától, nem láthatta annak arcán a megrökönyödött pillantást. Dai szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Kaoru nem fog vele vitába szállni a fiuk füle hallatára, ahogy azt is tudta, hogy ennek a kissé önkényes döntésének meglesz még a böjtje. De a legjobbat akarta a fiának, a lehető legjobbat, és Kaoru győzködése ellenére sem volt képes belátni, miért szolgálná az Yuu érdekét, hogy a város egyik sárkánya helyett a másik vegye magához. Nem ilyen életet kívánt neki, nem megalkuváson nyugvót, és szentül hitte, hogy a két fiatal között gyorsan kötődni kezdenek majd egymáshoz.

Yuu egyszerre csak felsóhajtott, és egy megkönnyebbült „oh” hagyta el a száját. Csodálkozva fordult hol az egyik, hol a másik apja felé.  
\- Na mi van? – morrant rá Kaoru. – Talán nem tetszik? Ellenvetésed van?  
\- Nem, nem! – rázta meg a fejét Yuu mosolyogva. – Csak… valahogy... rosszabbra számítottam.  
\- Akkor elfogadod? – vonta fel Kaoru a szemöldökét. – Ugye tudod, hogy ez mi mindennel jár együtt? Egy _yama_ lesz a társad, nem egy közönséges kami…  
\- Kedvelem Kait… - bólintott Yuu. –  Csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy… őt választjátok. Vagy hogy udvarolni akart volna nekem...  
\- Akkor most örülsz? – szorította meg Dai félénken a vállát. – Ugye örülsz neki?  
\- Örülök… - mosolyodott el Yuu. Egyelőre még képtelen volt felfogni, hogy mindez igaz, és nem csak álmodja. – Köszönöm, hogy beleegyeztetek…  
\- Hát persze, hogy beleegyeztünk! – jelentette ki lelkesen Dai, és egy beszédes pillantással elhallgattatta Kaorut. – Édesapád ugyan kicsit aggódik amiatt, hogy egy ilyen fiatal fiú megfelelően tud-e majd gondoskodni rólad… de ő sem volt sokkal idősebb, amikor mi összekerültünk. Ráadásul Kai-kun fülig szerelmes beléd.  
\- I-igazán? – Yuu arca egyszerre csak felforrósodott. – Ezt ő mondta?  
\- Nem kellett mondania, elég volt rá nézni! – nevetett fel Dai. – Holnap délelőtt meglátogat minket, addigra ígértünk neki végleges választ. Ha szeretnél, akkor azonnal el is mehetsz vele.  
\- Menj fel a szobádba, és szedd szépen össze a holmidat – nem kell mindent magaddal vinned, csak azt, amire az elkövetkezendő néhány hétben szükséged lehet. A téli ruháidat, könyveket, miegymást ráérsz még átköltöztetni az új otthonodba később is – mondta Kaoru komoran.

Yuu bólintott, majd olyan gyorsan szaladt fel a lépcsőn a szobájába, mintha attól tartott volna, hogyha tovább marad, a szülei még meggondolják magukat.

Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy a szülőapja kimondta Kai nevét, a szívébe valami megmagyarázhatatlan izgalom költözött. Alig várta, hogy találkozzanak, és most már jegyesekként beszélhessenek egymással. Kai kedves, kissé félénk és visszafogott fiú volt, de nagyon csinos, és Yuu a korábbi beszélgetéseikből azt szűrte le, hogy nagyon kedves és jószívű is.

Miközben megpróbálta a jobb kimonóit kiválogatni a tiszták közül, Dai bejött utána a szobájába, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Yuu sejtette, hogy ez rosszul kezdődik, és valami olyasmi fog elhangzani, amire nem kíváncsi, ezért úgy tett, mintha nagyon lefoglalná a hajtogatás.  
\- Aoi, ülj le egy kicsit… - mondta neki lágyan Dai. – Beszélgessünk!  
\- Apa, kérlek, ne világosíts fel… - sóhajtotta Yuu. – Már elég régóta tudom, hogy születnek a gyerekek.   
\- Ó, abban biztos vagyok, hogy a „tapasztaltabb” barátaid beszámoltak neked a képzelt vagy valós hódításaikról… - kuncogott Dai. – De ahhoz képest, hogy hogyan nevelkedtél, az elmúlt negyedévben… eléggé megváltoztál. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem okoz majd gondot nektek összehozni egy kisbabát – de nem leszek már veled, mikor ez megtörténik. Lehet, hogy nagyon kedves az anyósod, és mindenben segít majd, válaszol majd a kérdéseidre – de az is lehet, hogy nem. Lehet, hogy őt zárkózottabb szülők nevelték, és nem mondtak el neki sem mindent. Fontos, hogy tudd, hogyan vigyázz a kisbabádra, amíg benned van. Érted?

Yuu sóhajtott, leült az ágyra Dai mellé, és egyszerre érezte magát zavartnak és érdektelennek. Valójában magának sem merte bevallani, hogy fogalma sincs róla, milyen lesz gyermeket várni. Úgy képzelte, hogy ez valami ösztönös dolog lehet, épp úgy, ahogy a nászidőszakok jönnek és múlnak, és rá fog érezni arra, hogy mit kell tennie. A kínos beszélgetés azonban csak akkor vált igazán kínossá, amikor rájött, mennyi mindent nem tud, amit lehet, suijinként is hasznos lett volna tudnia korábban. Dai nagyon kedvesen és minden szót könnyedén, szégyen nélkül kiejtve válaszolt a kérdéseire, és egy érzékeny pillanatban megölelte Yuu-t, aki az utóbbi pár évben már nem szívesen viselte az ilyen fokú érzelgősséget a szülőapja részéről, de most őszintén jólesett neki.

Az utolsó, hármasban elköltött vacsorájukat követően Yuu egész éjjel nem aludt, csak forgolódott az ágyában, és várta a reggelt: de ahogy a földszintről felszüremlő, fojtott beszélgetésből kihallotta, a szülei sem tudtak pihenni. Kaoru különösen nyugtalan volt – noha Yuu nem tudhatta még ennek a valódi okát. Egy suijin férfi számára a legfontosabb, hogy védje a társát és az utódaikat – és nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Dai önkényes döntése Yuu érdekét szolgálta. Többször is feltette a társának a kérdést: mégis, honnan tudja, hogy Kai képes lesz megvédeni a fiukat Atsushitól? Dai pedig minden alkalommal ugyanazt felelte: hogy nem ismeri a módját, de látta Kai szemében az elszántságot, és hogy képes lenne akár önmagát is feláldozni azért, hogy Yuu-t megmentse.

Épp a reggelijüket fogyasztották – mindhárman kissé étvágytalanul - amikor Reita elhúzta az étkező ajtaját, benézett hozzájuk, és halkan azt mondta:  
\- Megjött Kai-kun… hová kísérjem be?  
\- Ilyen korán? – nézett fel Kaoru a rizsestáljából. – Hát, ha reggeli időben jött, akkor hozd be ide. És szaladj el még egy készlet tányérért és evőeszközért…  
\- Máris… - bólintott Reita, és már szaladt is, hogy megterítsen a negyedik kaminak is az asztalnál.

Amikor azonban Kai fekete papi kimonóban megjelent az étkező ajtajában, Kaorunak egy pillanatra megfagyott az ereiben a vér. Az ő korában egy yama látványától már akkor is elfog valakit a félelem, ha csak reggelizni készül vele együtt. Dai ugyanakkor boldog mosollyal fogadta leendő vejét, és beljebb invitálta:  
\- Kai-kun… - állt fel az asztal mellől - …csatlakozz hozzánk! Máris megterítünk neked!  
\- Jajj, nem, köszönöm, nem fogadhatom el… - rázta meg a fejét a fiú, miközben a botját közelebb vonta magához. – Igazából azért jöttem ilyen korán, mert délután munkám van Izushiban, és előtte még mindenképp szerettem volna meglátogatni önöket, Dai-san, Kaoru-san… - biccentett udvariasan a fogadósék felé, de az illemnek megfelelően Yuu-hoz nem szólt, hiszen a szülők még hivatalosan nem adtak engedélyt rá.  
\- Szívesen látjuk a leendő vejünket az asztalunknál… - jegyezte meg Kaoru, de a hangsúlya sokkal inkább bosszús volt, mint szívélyes. Pont olyan hangnemben beszélt Kaijal, ahogy általában a sógorával szokott – és Kai szerencsére pont annyira nem vette magára ezt, amennyire Haid sem szokta.

Mire eljutott a tudatáig, hogy Kaoru mit is mondott, másodpercek teltek el – aztán az arcát elborította a felismerés öröme, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a zavartan mosolygó Yuu-ra.  
\- Ez… igaz? – kérdezte, miközben nyelt egy nagyot. – Beleegyeznek, hogy én…  
\- Beleegyezünk… - bólintott Kaoru türelmetlenül. – És abba is beleegyezünk, hogy velünk reggelizz.  
\- Jajj, nem, dehogy, azt igazán nem fogadhatom el, sajnos nagyon sietek! – szabadkozott Kai, aztán Yuu mosolygó arcán felejtette a tekintetét, és nem bírta nem bámulni a gyönyörű, szabályos vonásokat. – Ha megengedik, akkor… szeretnék Aoi-kunnal beszélni egy kicsit négyszemközt. Szabad?  
\- Persze… - morogta Kaoru, és magában azon bosszankodott, hogy még jó, hogy a szobájába nem kéredzkedik fel. – Yuu, menjetek át a fogadószobába.

Yuu-t egy kissé zavarta az édesapja viselkedése: annak ellenére, hogy elfogadta Kai-t, mint udvarlót és mint Yuu jövendőbelijét, nem éppen kedvesen bánt vele, és a fogadószoba ott volt az étkezőjük szomszédságában – csak egy vékony rizspapír tolóajtó választotta el tőle, és nem igazán biztosított túl sok magánszférát a fiataloknak. Amint átléptek a szomszédos szobába, és Yuu becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, intett Kai-nak, hogy a tokonoma mellé üljön, a legtávolabbi sarokba. A szekrényből kivett maguknak két ülőpárnát, és két oldalról vették körbe a fali beugróban lógó tekercsképet, és az előtte álló virágvázát a friss íriszekkel és nefelejcsekkel.

Kai alig bírt megnyikkanni, amikor Yuu kartávolságra ült le tőle. Bár még legalább egy-két hét volt hátra a nászidőszakáig, Yuu illata máris édes volt, és zöld és fűszeres, félreérthetetlenül jelezve, hogy hamarosan termékeny lesz. Kai munkája rendkívül sok önuralmat követelt meg tőle, szinte sosem ragadtatta el magát, és engedte, hogy az érzelmei átvegyék az uralmat az elméje fölött, de erre a mostani helyzetre nem készült fel. Az elmúlt három évben látott időseket és fiatalokat életük utolsó perceiben: olyanokat, akik rettegtek a haláltól és az életükért könyörögtek; olyanokat, akik készen álltak ugyan a távozásra, de a családjuk nem tudta elengedni őket – nem volt ismeretlen számára a részvét, a harag, a szenvedély sem. Amikor a feladatáról volt szó, ő mindettől távol tudott maradni, ám Yuu jelenléte egy mélyebb, tudattalan szinten szólította meg, olyan hangon, és olyan erővel, hogy az szinte letaglózta.

\- Aoi, én… - sütötte le a szemét, de így sem sikerült visszanyernie a koncentrációját, mert Yuu kezei, ahogy a térdére fektette őket, gyönyörűek voltak: erekkel átszőtt, inas kezek. – Csak azt akartam neked mondani…  
\- Igen? – nézett rá Yuu kíváncsian. Egy kissé szórakoztatta Kai zavarodottsága – bóknak vette, hogy a fiú ennyire nem tud mit kezdeni magával a jelenlétében.  
\- Szóval… - köszörülte meg a torkát Kai, és Yuu keze helyett inkább az íriszeket kezdte nézni. – A szüleid beleegyeztek ugyan, de szeretném tudni, hogy te is akarod-e, hogy én…  
\- Igen! – szakította félbe Yuu hirtelen, majd zavarba jött a saját nyíltságától, és lehajtott fejjel, halkan hozzátette: - A szüleim nem kényszerítettek, és nekem egyáltalán nincs ellenemre a személyed. Sőt… igazából mindig is kedveltelek... Persze, akkor még kicsit más volt a helyzet, mint most…  
\- Igen, igen… - bólintott Kai. – Bár eléggé felszínes volt az ismeretségünk, és nem sokat játszhattunk együtt, de emlékszem, mindig eljöttél a templomba az édesapáddal imádkozni, és arra gondoltam, hogy te nem vagy olyan vad, mint a többi fiú. És te voltál az egyetlen, aki sosem akart megverni… - tette hozzá egy pironkodó mosoly kíséretében. – Amikor megtudtam, hogy doushin vagy… el sem mertem jönni a szüleidhez. Azt gondoltam, hogy biztos akad nálamnál sokkal érdemesebb kérő is… egy másik vagyonos fürdőörökös, vagy egy főrendű kami…  
\- Azt hiszem, senkinek nem volt elég bátorsága, hogy felvállalja a velem járó kockázatot… - sóhajtott Yuu. – Épp ezért vagyok hálás neked, amiért annak ellenére is, ami Atsushi és a családom között zajlik, hajlandó voltál megkérni apámtól.  
\- Nekem ez nem volt kérdéses… - rázta meg a fejét Kai. – Dai-sannak is megmondtam, hogy meg tudlak védeni Atsushitól. Igazából egyetlen dolog miatt szerettem volna most beszélni veled… és szeretnék megbizonyosodni arról, hogy te is hajlandó vagy-e… felvállalni azt az életet, amit nyújtani tudok neked.

Yuu a térdeiket nézte, ahogy a sarokban ülve derékszöget zártak be egymással. Kai keze az övéhez képest kicsi volt, és nagyon puhának látszott, Yuu pedig azon tűnődött, hogy milyen érzés lehet hozzáérni egy olyan kézhez, ami talán sosem végzett még nehéz fizikai munkát.  
\- Amit most elmondok… - sóhajtott Kai - …az kérlek, maradjon köztünk, akkor is, ha végül nemet mondasz. A yamák életét nagyon sok titok és szabály övezi, és nekünk… mindig az egység megőrzésére kell törekednünk, ezért nem avathatunk be olyanokat az életünkbe, akik nem lesznek annak a részei.  
\- Értem… - bólintott Yuu.  
\- Azt tudnod kell… - préselte össze ajkait Kai - …hogy nálunk mindig az elsőszülött viszi tovább a feladatot. Mi így hívjuk, hogy „feladat”. És… amikor az utódunk átveszi tőlünk, akkor… mi befejezzük a küldetésünket ebben a világban.  
\- Azt akarod mondani… - kapta fel a fejét Yuu - …hogy az első közös gyerekünk fogja… elvenni az életed?  
\- Igen, és nem… - rázta meg a fejét Kai. – Nem én veszem el az emberek életét. Bármit is hallottál a yamákról, hidd el, mi sem vagyunk mindenhatóak. Az emberek és a kamik maguktól is meghalnak, anélkül, hogy mi közbeavatkoznánk. Azért kell ott lennünk, mert a halálon kívül egész csomó dolog van, ami ilyenkor történik, de ezekkel nem akarlak most terhelni. Ami fontos, hogy mi… a lélek elszakadásában segítünk, hogy el tudja hagyni a testet, az evilági gondjait és bajait, és vissza tudjon térni az egységbe. Amikor pedig átadom a feladatomat az utódomnak… nem általa halok meg, hanem általa kerülök a számomra megfelelő helyre. Nekem ez természetes, ebben nőttem fel. Az édesanyámnak is az, noha apám halála annak ellenére is megviselte, hogy számított rá. De apámat előtte két másik hölgy is kikosarazta, amikor megtudták, hogy mivel jár együtt egy yama feleségének lenni. Éppen ezért… szeretném, ha te is végiggondolnád, hogy hajlandó vagy-e velem ezt az életet élni. És hidd el, azt is elfogadom, ha úgy döntesz, hogy nem.

Yuu tűnődve nézte Kait, és azon gondolkozott, milyen érdekes egybeesés, hogy ők ketten most itt ülnek, és mindketten bizonytalanok abban a kérdésben, hogy a másik őket választaná-e. Nem tudta, milyen élet vár rá Kai mellett, de ebben a pillanatban számára ez számított a legkevésbé. Érezte, hogy a teste reagál a másik közelségére – hogy Kai visszafogott, ugyanakkor nagyon jellegzetes és kellemesen fás illata elindítja benne azokat a folyamatokat, amelyeket tavasszal még nem ismert és amelyek felkészületlenül érték. A hasában jelentkező tompa fájdalom egyértelműen jelezte számára, hogy hamarosan készen fog állni egy új élet befogadására – és jelen van egy alkalmas suijin, akihez vonzódik, aki képes és hajlandó lenne gondoskodni róla, és aki megadhatja neki azt, amire igazán vágyik.

Cseppet sem óvatosan és finomkodva áttette a kezét a saját térdéről Kaiéra, és megszorította az ujjait. Kai csodálkozva pillantott rá, és az érintésétől ösztönösen összerezzent – nem szokta meg, hogy az édesanyján és a testvérein kívül bárki is hozzáérjen.  
\- Mindketten kockázatot vállalunk a másikkal, nem igaz? – kérdezte, mire Kai bólintott. – Akkor… ha te elfogadsz engem, én is elfogadlak téged.    
\- Nem is tudod, mennyire boldoggá teszel… - sóhajtott fel Kai zavartan, és visszaszorította Yuu kezét. – Ígérem, hogy mindent megteszek azért, hogy te is pont ilyen boldog legyél mellettem!

Várakozással telve néztek egymásra, majd Kai egyszerre csak felállt, és se szó, se beszéd, elindult az ajtó felé – csak jártában fordult vissza, és jegyezte meg halkan, mosolyogva:  
\- Akkor délután, amint végeztem Izushiban, visszajövök érted, és hazakísérlek hozzánk. Gondolod, hogy… addig el tudsz készülni?  
\- Én már most is készen állok… - mosolygott rá Yuu.  
\- Jaj, igen, hiszen neked a szüleid már elmondták… - simított hátra zavartan a haján. – Akkor majd… sietni fogok, hogy minél előbb visszaérjek!  
\- Kai… - nevetett fel Yuu halkan. – Most is elmehetek veled, nem kell délután visszajönnöd értem.  
\- Igazán? – Kai ajkai csodálkozva elnyíltak. – A szüleid… nem bánják?  
\- Nem hinném… - mosolygott Yuu. – Már tegnap összecsomagoltatták velem a holmimat…  
\- És nem szokás ilyenkor… valami átadóceremóniát tartani? Kellett volna hoznom valamit az oltárra az őseidnek, igaz? Szakét, meg rizst, meg virágot… és a szüleidnek pedig pénzt, ugye? Én azt sem tudom, ilyenkor mennyit illik adni, és mikor kell egyáltalán…  
\- Kai… - szorította meg Yuu a fiú ujjait. – Ne törődj vele. A szüleim nem ilyen ceremoniálisak. Felmegyek a holmimért a szobámba, és indulhatunk is.

A jegyes átadása általában egyszerre örömteli és szívszorító pillanat a családja oldaláról, hiszen örökre lemondanak róla, mint saját gyermekükről, hogy a hitvese családjának része legyen. Ha Yuu-t kezdettől fogva doushinnak nevelték volna, Kaoru szigorúan ragaszkodott volna a hagyományokhoz – de most se az idő, sem a körülmények nem tették lehetővé azt, hogy megadják a módját ennek a sorsfordító eseménynek. Dai és Yuu egymásra mosolyogtak, Kai és Kaoru pedig a tőlük telhető legnagyobb komolysággal igyekeztek meghajolni és búcsút venni egymástól. Kai kézbe vette Yuu egyik batyuját, és elindult kifelé a városból a főutcán, Yuu-val szorosan a nyomában.

Amikor áthaladtak a határkövön, és a rizsföldek szélére értek, Yuu Kai csuklójára csúsztatta az ujjait, és kivette a kezéből a ruhacsomagot, aminek súlya alatt már félig oldalra görnyedve tudott csak járni. Kai hálásan, ugyanakkor kissé szégyenkezve nézett rá, amikor lekerült a teher a karjáról.  
\- Te olyan erős vagy, Aoi… - sóhajtott fel halkan. – Két ilyen nehéz bálát is elbírsz, én meg egyet sem…  
\- Nem számít… - rázta meg Yuu mosolyogva a fejét. – Nemsokára úgyis osztozni fogunk egymás erején, nem igaz?

Kainak erre mindkét füle cseresznyepiros lett, de boldogan bólintott. Egyszerre léptek, amikor tovább indultak a Takedába vezető úton.


	26. Negyedik mellékszál / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu bepillantást nyer a szellemvilágra.

A Takeda várat évszázadok óta legendák egész sora övezte. Yuu emlékezett rájuk gyerekkorából: arra, hogy a várat szellemek lakják, és a leomlott falak éjszakára újraépülnek, a vár egykori ura pedig megjelenik a sötétben, és magához rendeli a katonáit, akik régen a kastélyát védték. Az Izushi felé vezető út egy részéről látni lehetett Takedát, hiszen egy magaslaton állt, de a romos várfalon és egyetlen megmaradt fatornyán kívül semmi más nem látszott belőle. Yuu azon tűnődött, vajon milyen lehet Kai otthona, és milyen lesz majd mellette élni.

\- Édesanyád mit szól majd, hogy hazajöttem veled? – kérdezte, mire Kai mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ó, nagyon boldog lesz, hidd el! – hadarta. – Tudod, hiába bátorított, hogy kérjelek meg, azért azt hiszem, ő sem remélte, hogy a szüleid beleegyeznek majd. Te túlságosan is jó családból származol, és túl szép vagy…  
\- Ne mondj már ilyeneket! – sütötte le zavartan Yuu a tekintetét.  
\- De ez az igazság! Tudod, anyukám nagyon kedves és jószívű, de hát… sosem volt egy szépség. Pontosan tudta, hogy apámnak nem ő lett volna az elsődleges választása… már ha lett volna választása, úgy igazából. Szerintem azt hitte, hogy nekem is csak egy második, vagy egy harmadik doushin lány jut egy szegényebb kami-családból. Őszintén szólva, én még ebben sem reménykedtem. Azt hittem, egész életemben egyedül maradok…  
\- Kai… - állt meg Yuu, és a másik fiú csodálkozva fordult vissza hozzá. – Ne légy ilyen kishitű! Te igazán jóképű vagy, kedves, és nagyon okos is. Bárki boldogan hozzád menne, és aki ezt nem így gondolja, az nem lát tovább az orra hegyénél sem!  
\- De hát yama vagyok… - nézte maga előtt zavartan az út köveit. – Semmit sem tudok felajánlani neked… nálunk nincsenek források, a vizet a patakból hordjuk a fürdéshez, és szénnel fűtjük fel a kádat, hetente egyszer, és abban fürdünk mindannyian, egymás után… és nem vagyok éppen vagyonos. A hívektől ugyan obon idején kapunk adományokat, de azokat egész évre be kell osztani…  
\- Hidd el, én sem selyembe takarva nőttem fel… - jegyezte meg Yuu szárazon. – Fogadósok a szüleim, megszoktam mellettük a munkát.

Kai bólintott, majd lassan tovább sétáltak. Útközben néhányszor el akarta venni Yuu egyik csomagját, de a fiú nem adta oda neki – amitől Kai némiképp haszontalannak érezte magát. Ezért inkább beszélgetni próbált Yuu-val, hiszen tulajdonképpen alig ismerték egymást.  
\- Milyen érzés volt… két apa mellett felnőni? – kérdezte, és közben Yuu tűnődő arcát figyelte.  
\- Nem is tudom… - vonta meg a vállát Yuu. – Nekem ez teljesen természetes. Mármint, a barátaim többségének doushin édesanyja volt, ezért gondolom, hogy egy apával és egy anyával más lehet az élet, de nekem annyira nem tűnt másnak.  
\- És hogy szólítod őket? – kérdezte Kai. – Hogy különbözteted meg őket?  
\- Mindkettejüket apának szólítom… - felelte Yuu. – Édesapát néha édesapának, de csak ha valami komoly dologról van szó.  
\- Én nem szeretném, hogy a gyerekeink édesapának szólítsanak, az olyan hivatalos… - mondta Kai, mire Yuu egyszerre csak megtorpant.  
  
Egészen eddig a pillanatig bele se gondolt, hogy nekik közös gyerekeik lesznek – márpedig minden bizonnyal lesznek. A gondolatra kissé felforrósodott az arca, majd ment tovább Kai mellett az úton.  
\- Akkor majd téged apának fognak hívni, engem meg majd valahogy máshogy… - fűzte hozzá halkan Kai mondandójához.  
\- Te hány gyereket szeretnél? – kérdezte Kai, mire Yuu összepréselte az ajkait, majd nagyon megfontoltan azt felelte:  
\- Legalább kettőt. Nem volt jó érzés egykeként felnőni.  
\- És fiút vagy lányt? – faggatta tovább kerek, kíváncsi tekintettel. Yuu erre megfordította a kérdést:  
\- Te mit szeretnél jobban, fiút vagy lányt?  
\- Kislányokat! – sóhajtotta mosolyogva Kai. – És remélem, rád fognak hasonlítani, mert akkor gyönyörűek lesznek!

Kínos csönd telepedett rájuk, amit aztán Kai kényszerűen próbált mindenféle fecsegéssel felszámolni köztük – elmondta, hogy azért nem hátrány, ha valaki egykeként nő fel, mert neki két égetnivalóan rossz öccse van, akiket az édesanyjuk alig tud féken tartani, és már előre retteg attól, mi lesz, ha nagyobbak lesznek. Yuu szórakozottan hallgatta a történeteket a két fiúról, és alig várta, hogy találkozhasson velük.

Az ösvény lassan felfelé kanyargott a vár lábához, és az egykor kiépített útból megmaradt köveken járva Yuu felkémlelt az egyre sötétedő égboltra, amelyen egy zivatarfelhő közeledett hozzájuk. A vár lábánál, az egykori porta környékén három kisebb ház állt, az udvarukon két gyerek játszott: egy tizenkét év körüli suijin, és egy tízéves-forma doushin fiú, minden bizonnyal Kai öccsei. Amikor meglátták a két közeledő alakot, abbahagyták a játékot, és kiabálni kezdtek, hogy kihívják az édesanyjukat. Az asszony a kötényébe törölgette a kezét, amikor a házból kilépett, és kitörő örömmel sietett a fia és leendő veje elé. 

A fogadtatás több volt, mint szívélyes: Yuu-t leültették a legnagyobb szobájukban, a két fiatalabb fiú behozta darabokban a családi ebédlőasztalt, és hiába tiltakozott a kiszolgálás ellen, nem engedték, hogy segítsen. Az asztalra felhordott ételek többsége eltett savanyúság volt, de Yuu így is hálásan kóstolt meg mindent, amivel csak megkínálták. Bár a szülei mellett valóban sokat kellett dolgoznia, otthon mindig rengeteg ennivaló volt a vendégek miatt, így Yuu sosem szűkölködött a hal- vagy húsfélékben, de az otthoni ízekhez képest üdítő változatosság volt a Kai édesanyja által eltett megannyi finom zöldség.

A két kisebb testvér, Ryo és Shuu leplezetlen kíváncsisággal figyelték Yuu-t, ahogy elegáns mozdulatokkal emeli az ajkához a pálcikáit. Időnként összekuncogtak valamin, sugdolóztak – amiért az édesanyjuk többször rájuk is szólt, többnyire hasztalanul. Láthatóan élvezték az új családtag jelenlétét, de még nem tudták eléggé próbára tenni, nem ismerték a habitusát, ezért nem is mertek pimaszkodni vele – pedig látszódott az arcukon, hogy nagyon szívesen megtennék.

Kai az ebédet követően körbevezette Yuu-t a három udvarházban. Csak kettőt használtak közülük: az egyik szolgált a közös étkezések helyszínéül, itt volt a fiúk tanulószobája is, a másikban pedig a hálószobáik voltak. A harmadik házban őrizték Kai édesapjának és a korábbi yamáknak az iratait, szent könyveit és szútráit, a szertartásokhoz szükséges kellékeket, és a személyes tárgyaikat.  
\- Nekem is illett volna oda költöznöm, miután apa átadta a feladatot, de én jobb szeretek fent, a toronyban lenni… - mondta mosolyogva, miközben elindult a vár romjaihoz vezető rámpán, Yuu pedig a holmijával a kezében követte. Kai minden tiltakozása ellenére is elvette tőle az egyik csomagját, majd magyarázatképpen hozzáfűzte: - Nagyon keskeny a lépcső, és jobb, ha kapaszkodsz, amikor felmegyünk…

Az egyetlen megmaradt őrtorony alapja még kőből készült, de a rajta álló épület már fából, és az ajtón túl egy keskeny lépcsősor vezetett fel a magasabb szintekre. Yuu végigmérte a vaskos tartógerendákat, majd követte Kai-t felfelé a lépcsőn.

\- Az én hálószobám a második emeleten van, gondoltam, átadom neked, én meg lejjebb költözöm egy szinttel… - mondta erőltetett vidámsággal, mintha nem is a közös jövőjükről lenne szó, hanem valami sokkal kevésbé fontos kérdésről. – A második emeleti ablakokból nagyon szép a kilátás…  
\- Kai, nem kell kiköltözködnöd… - jegyezte meg Yuu, miközben felfelé kaptatott a lépcsőkön. – Engem nem zavar, ha együtt alszunk.  
\- Tudom… illetve sejtem, de… - vett egy mély lélegzetet - …nem szívesen tartózkodnék veled egy helyiségben a nászidőszakodig. Még akkor sem, ha tényleg csak… együtt alszunk. Nem… nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy úri módon tudnék viselkedni a jelenlétedben.

Yuu ekkor elszégyellte magát, és eszébe jutott, hogy talán sokkal erősebb a szaga, mint azt gondolja – vagy amilyen erősnek ő Kai illatát érzi. Ahogy felértek a torony második, legfelső szintjére, Kai letette a csomagját a futonja mellé. Kicsi szoba volt, kisebb mint Yuu otthoni szobája, de a torony sátorteteje magassá és levegőssé tette. Az egyik falnál két kis oltár állt: egy buddhista és egy sintoista, mellettük pedig egy kis könyves szekrény, lakkozott, kagylóhéj-betétes ajtókkal.

\- Nagyon otthonos… - biccentett Yuu, majd ő is letette a csomagját. Ahogy a futon közelébe lépett, és megérezte a belőle áradó édeskés illatot, ellenállhatatlan kényszert érzett, hogy levetkőzzön és belehemperegjen, hogy az egész bőrét beterítse Kai testszagával.  
\- Próbáltam rendet tenni… - mosolygott Kai, majd a fal mellé támasztotta a botját. Az egyik fali beugró szekrény ajtaját elhúzva kivett egy sötétkék kimonót és egy hozzá illő hakamát, majd odaadta Yuu-nak. - Arra gondoltam… hogy esetleg… ha szeretnéd, akkor hordhatnád a ruháimat. 

Yuu úgy érezte, Kai olvas a gondolataiban, és csak bólintott, és elvette Kai kezéből a ruhákat. Hátrébb lépett, kioldotta az obiját, majd a futonra dobta, és kisvártatva mellécsúsztatta a kimonóját is. Nagyon párás nap volt, ezért nem viselte az alsókimonóját, csak egy vékony, fehér gézanyagból csavart fundoshit, és Kai egyre inkább elkerekedő szemekkel bámulta, mire eszébe jutott, hogy akár el is fordulhatna. Yuu alakja azonban annyira megbabonázta, hogy nem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét: a bőre barnább volt az övénél, a válla szélesebb, a hasa és a karja izmos és erős. Amikor magára vette Kai kimonóját, annak az ujja alig ért le az alkarja közepéig, és akármennyire is zárta össze, a szegycsontjánál akaratlanul is ék alakban szétcsúszott a mellkasán az anyag.

Yuu nem tudta mire vélni Kai viselkedését – a meztelenség számára természetes volt, és nem társult semmiféle érzéki gondolattal. Talán azért, mert megszokta, hogy gyerekként minden nap együtt fürödtek a szüleivel, és sokszor ki kellett szolgálnia a vendégeket is, akik épp a fürdőben ücsörögve kívántak meg valami frissítőt. Számára mindennapos dolognak számított, hogy levetkőzzön a másik előtt, de hamar ráeszmélt, hogy Kai számára ez annyira nem magától értetődő, amikor meglátta, hogy a fiúnak eleredt az orra vére.

Kai ettől csak még jobban zavarba jött, és szipákolva, a kimonója ujjából előhalászott zsebkendővel próbálta eltüntetni a nyomait.  
\- Bocsánat… - habogta, miközben a sarokba fordult. – Ez kamaszkorom óta állandóan megesik…  
\- Csak elmaszatolod… - mosolyodott el Yuu, majd odalépett Kai-hoz, kivette a kezéből a zsebkendőjét, megnyalta, majd azzal törölte le Kai bőrét az ajka fölött. A fiú döbbent tekintettel meredt rá, majd gyorsan hátra lépett, és kivette Yuu kezéből a zsebkendőjét.  
\- Ne haragudj… - szabadkozott. – Inkább… inkább megmutatom neked a vár többi részét, jó? Úgyis nemsokára el kell mennem…

Felvette a fal mellől a botját, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, Yuu pedig csodálkozva követte. Nem tudta mire vélni, hogy Kai miért kerüli ennyire, és miért fél a vele való érintkezéstől. Amikor leértek a torony első emeletére, Kai megállt egy vasakkal megerősített ajtó előtt, és mielőtt elhúzta volna a zár nyelvét, nagyon komolyan Yuu szemébe nézett.

\- Amit itt most látni fogsz, azt… lehet, hogy elsőre nem lesz könnyű feldolgozni. Bár még hivatalosan nem tartozunk egymáshoz, de mint a leendő társamnak, tudnod kell, hogy mi van az ajtó mögött. Jegyezd meg: az ajtónak mindig zárva kell lennie! Ha átlépsz rajta, becsukod magad mögött. A _yuurei-ek_ nemigen tudnak olyasmit megmozdítani, amiben vas van, de a nyitott ajtón ki tudnak szelelni, és az… nem volna szerencsés.  
\- Yuurei-ek? – tátotta el Yuu a száját. – Az ajtón túl… szellemek vannak?  
\- Nem csak szellemek… - mosolyodott el Kai. – Mindenféle lelkek, akikkel még dolgom lesz… vagy akikkel apámnak, nagyapámnak volt nehéz dolga. Tudod, nem mindenki képes beletörődni abba, hogy meg kell halnia. Van, akit annyira emészt a harag, a félelem, a szerelem, vagy a kapzsiság, hogy nem tud elszakadni az életétől, és még ha a teste el is enyészik, ő maga akkor sem képes megnyugodni. Ezeket az elkallódott lelkeket itt gyűjtjük – nem tudnak kilépni a vár falain túlra, a szent pecsétek megakadályozzák őket. Nem kell félned tőlük – igaz, vannak köztük hangosak és otrombák, de nem tudnak ártani az élőknek. Akarod látni őket?

Yuu félt beismerni, hogy tart attól, ami az ajtón túl vár rá – de követte Kait, amikor az elhúzta a zár nyelvét, és amikor átléptek a küszöbön, azonnal be is csukta maguk után. Az őrtorony teraszán álltak, amelynek külön kőlépcsős lejárata volt a vár udvarába – mindez kívülről nem látszódott. Ám ahogy Yuu a kőlépcsőn át lesétált Kai után az udvarra, észrevette, hogy a vár romos falai épek – csak éppen halványan átlátszanak, mintha ködből épültek volna. Az udvarból nézve látszódott a többi őrtorony is, amelyek már régen nem álltak: szellemfalakból épültek fel, és halandó tekintete odakintről nem vette volna észre őket.

Yuu belül remegni kezdett, ahogy átvágtak az udvaron. A szellemek – többségében láb nélküli, a derekuk alatt folyamatosan elhalványuló, átlátszó emberalakok – körbevették őket, és halk, suttogó, vagy éppen motyogó hangon beszéltek hozzájuk, mind egyszerre.

\- Kérem szépen… - kapaszkodott bele egy idős férfi lelke Yuu karjába, és az érintése nyomán összerezzent a hidegtől. – Kérem szépen, nekem ki kell mennem a földemre… ki kell tennem egy madárijesztőt… megtenné, hogy kikísér engem a földemre? És hozza a madárijesztőmet?  
\- Bocsásson meg… - húzta el Yuu a karját, Kai pedig suhintott egyet a botjával, mire a szellemek elhátráltak tőlük.  
\- Kedveseim, szeretnék nektek bemutatni valakit… - mondta mosolyogva, majd megfogta Yuu csuklóját, és közelebb húzta magához. – Ő itt Aoi, a jövendőbelim. Mostantól fogva itt fog lakni velem, a toronyban. Bánjatok vele kedvesen és szívélyesen! – nevetett fel Kai. Yuu elhűlve nézett körül, mire egy parókás nő szelleme a többieket túlkiabálva kérdezte tőle:  
\- Te Sato Daisuke fia vagy, nem igaz? – a nő szája fogatlan, fekete vigyorra húzódott. – Pont olyan gyönyörű vagy, mint az apád! Ismertem ám, amikor ennyi idős volt, mint te most!  
\- Nekem ki kellene mennem a földemre kitenni egy madárijesztőt… - habogta az iménti férfi. – Kérem szépen, tudja, azok a dög varjak, minden évben megzabálják a termést… minden áldott évben… én nem mehetek el innen, de esetleg megtenné, hogy kitesz nekem egy madárijesztőt? Elmondom… elmondom, hogy jut oda! Itt kimegy a várból, elindul Izushi felé, és…

Yuu úgy érezte, felfordul a gyomra. Kai talán őt tartja erősnek, de ebben a pillanatban olyan gyengének érezte magát, mint még soha. Lehet, hogy Kai számára ugyanolyan magától értetődő a halottakkal beszélni, mint számára a meztelenség, vagy a nehéz fizikai munka – de őt ez az élmény túlságosan is megviselte. Érezte, hogy az ebédje vissza akar jönni, és még mielőtt találhatott volna egy hordót vagy vödröt, a gyomra megrázkódott, és épp csak félre tudott hajolni, hogy mindent kiadjon magából, amit csak magához vett.

Majdnem összerezzent, amikor egy kéz simult a hátára – Kai keze volt, nem egy szellemé, mert melegnek érződött a kimonó anyagán át. Ahogy felpillantott, a várfal tövében ülve egy kisfiúval nézett farkasszemet, aki a többiekhez képest sokkal kevésbé tűnt átlátszónak, és voltak lábai is – pici, gyöngyházfényű lábujjkörmökkel. Öt-hatesztendős lehetett, és kíváncsian viszonozta Yuu pillantását, de nem szólt hozzá, és nem is jött közelebb. Miközben Kai felfelé kísérte Yuu-t a lépcsőn, vissza a vasalt ajtóhoz, a kisfiúval összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, és Yuu valahogy képtelen volt elereszteni, egészen addig, amíg az ajtó újra be nem záródott.

\- Az a kisfiú… ő is szellem?  
\- Nem, ő nem… - rázta meg a fejét Kai. – Ő csak egy öreg lélek. Már azelőtt itt volt, hogy én megszülettem. Gyerekkoromban még játszottunk is egymással… aztán, ahogy iskolás lettem, már nem állt szóba velem. Mostanra már az öcséimmel sem beszél…  
\- Azt akarod mondani… - szorította a mellkasára Yuu a kezét - …hogy te gyerekkorod óta… lejársz közéjük?  
\- Aoi, épp ezt próbáltam a tudomásodra hozni ma reggel… - mondta komoran Kai. – Yama vagyok. A feladatom megköveteli azt, hogy olyan dolgokkal foglalkozzam, amire az élők nem gondolnak szívesen. Tudom, hogy ez most megrázkódtatásként ért… és nem is lesz egyszerű megszoknod. Anyukámnak a mai napig nem könnyű, nem is jár fel ide a toronyba, és az öcséimet is mindig tiltja tőle, de persze hiába… - mosolyodott el Kai ártatlanul. – Ez is az egység része, ami itt van. _Ők is az egység részei._ Ha remegni kezdesz, amikor rájuk nézel, az nem miattuk van, hanem miattad. Nekik már nem fáj semmi, csak téged emlékeztetnek a saját múlandóságodra. Abban a pillanatban, amint elfogadod, hogy a te itteni életed is véges, megtanulod őket a helyükön kezelni. És erre a jövőben nagy szükség lesz, mert… neked is ott kell lenned, amikor majd a gyermekeinket tanítom. Tudatosítanod kell magadban, hogy egy napon itt foglak hagyni. Érted már, mire gondoltam, hogy ez az élet nem mindenkinek való?

Yuu bólintott. Ebben a pillanatban megértette, hogy kettejük közül valójában Kai az, aki igazán erős.


	27. Negyedik mellékszál / III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu rádöbben, mit is jelent az igazi önfeláldozás.

Éppen eleredt az eső, mire Yuu lejött a toronyból, és elsétált az udvarházig, amelynek a közepén ott állt a jókora tűzhely, és a teának való víz vidáman bugyogott egy nagy vasüstben. Kai édesanyja a tűzhely mellett ült egy párnán, és zöldborsót fejtett. Yuu gondolkodás nélkül odahúzott mellé egy párnát, és ő is fejteni kezdte a borsót – az asszony közben kedvesen rámosolygott, aztán visszafordult a zöldségek felé. Sokáig csendben dolgoztak csak, a nyitott ajtón befolyó szürke fényben, amíg odakint szakadatlanul zuhogott.

\- Mihasznák azok ketten… - jegyezte meg mosolyogva, a szomszédos szoba felé biccentve. – Ha nem lehet kimenni a szabadba, és munka lenne, akkor hirtelen mindig tanulniuk kell…  
\- Még csak gyerekek… - mosolygott Yuu. – Hadd okosodjanak.  
\- Ezek… - legyintett az asszony. – Shuu még csak-csak eszes, de Ryo úgyis belerángatja minden rosszba… hármuk közül Kai az egyedüli, aki igazán okos.  
\- Emlékszem… - bólintott Yuu, miközben a hüvelykujja körmével kisimította a friss, zöld borsószemeket a héjból. – Ő volt az első mindenben. Én hátul ültem, de onnan is jól láttam, milyen szép írásjegyeket rajzol. Nagyon ügyes volt…  
\- Ő is emlékezett ám rád az iskolából… - jegyezte meg somolyogva az asszony. – A védelmére keltél, amikor az egyik Ichino fiú egyszer fülön ütötte, és eltépte a füzetét.  
\- Az Shinji volt… - dohogott Yuu. – Mindig is szerette a kisebb fiúkat bántani.  
\- De te kiálltál mellette… - emelte fel az arcát, és nézett a távolba, mintha csak maga elé képzelné a jelenetet. – Kai mesélte, hogy meglökted azt a fiút, pedig nagyobb volt nálad, aztán ő visszalökött téged, és a fenekedre estél. Aztán megmarkoltál egy követ, és úgy fogtad, hogy mindenki azt hitte, be fogod törni vele annak a gonosz fiúnak a fejét… mire elhordta magát. A getádnak pedig elszakadt a _hanaoja_ , és Kai gyorsan kibontotta a csomót, és újra összefűzte neked.  
\- Én már alig emlékszem erre… - ismerte be Yuu zavartan.  
\- Kai emlékszik… - bólintott az asszony. – Szerintem azóta szerelmes beléd, hogy te akkor kiálltál érte…

Yuu keze megállt a borsós tál fölött. Amikor a szülőapja azt mondta, hogy Kai fülig szerelmes belé, azt hitte is meg nem is, de leginkább túlzásnak tartotta. Próbálta felidézni magában azt a pillanatot, amikor Kai megjavította a papucsa pántját, de nem tudott visszaemlékezni erre. Milyen különös, tűnődött magában, hogy ami az egyiküknek egy sorsfordítóan emlékezetes pillanat volt az életében, azt a másik szinte már el is felejtette?

\- Megmutatta? – biccentett a torony felé a homlokával az asszony. Yuu bólintott, mire ő is visszafordult a tál borsó felé. – Borzaszó, ugye? Én rosszul voltam, amikor a férjem először levitt az udvarba.  
\- Én is rosszul lettem… - jegyezte meg halkan Yuu. – Más az, amikor az obon éjszakáján felvonulnak a szellemek, és más látni, hogy ott élnek és várnak valamire…  
\- Ha nem muszáj, nem megyek oda… - magyarázta az asszony. – Persze, a fiúk néha szándékosan ott bújnak el előlem, és akkor kénytelen vagyok utánuk menni, de kerülöm azt a helyet. Nekik persze más a viszonyuk a _yuureiekkel,_ mert ők velük nőttek fel. A férjem Kai-t és Ryot is rendszeresen ott tanítgatta közöttük, később már Shuu-t is. Mindig legalább két örökösnek kell készen állnia arra, hogy átvegye a feladatot… és sokáig úgy tűnt, hogy Ryo lesz majd a következő a családban.  
\- Hogyhogy? – kapta fel a fejét Yuu, mire az asszony sóhajtott.  
\- Kai… - nézett ki az esőre szomorúan - …mindig is beteges gyerek volt. Minden fertőzést elkapott, és gyenge volt a szíve is. Amikor megszületett, nem sírt fel… azt hittük, hogy meghalt. Az orvos Izushiban felkészített rá, hogy nem fogja megérni, hogy megtanuljon járni... aztán azt mondta, nem éri meg az iskoláskort, majd a felnőttkort. De mindig volt benne egy erős küzdés… nagyon élni akart. Aztán három évvel ezelőtt nagyon beteg lett a télen… nem tudott aludni, úgy köhögött, zöldet, sárgát, aztán egy idő után már véreset… és akkor megéreztem, hogy eljött az ideje. Olyan sokáig mondogatták, hogy ezt sem fogja megérni, azt sem fogja megérni, és a végén egyszer mégis igazuk lett a károgóknak: meghal, mielőtt megházasodhatna és saját gyerekei születnének.

Az asszony elhallgatott, de a keze továbbra sem állt meg: fejtette szorgalmasan a borsót, egy szem sem pattant félre a tálból. Yuu volt az, aki mozdulatlanná dermedt, és várta, hogy folytassa a történetet, de Kai édesanyja nem akart többet mondani neki. Yuu erre összeszedte a bátorságát, és udvariatlanság ide vagy oda, de megkérdezte:  
\- Hogyan gyógyult ki a betegségből?  
\- Hogy hogyan? – nézett ki ismét az ajtón az asszony, és odakint az eső lassan csitulni látszott, az ég pedig mintha világosabb lett volna. – Az orvos azt mondta, hogyha túljut a nehezén, akkor jobban lesz és megmarad. A férjemmel ez a tudat éltetett minket, hogyha azt a lázas, nagybeteg időszakot kibírja, akkor tavaszra meggyógyul… de odafönt… - mutatott a mennyezet felé - …másképp rendelkeztek. A férjem megkapta őt feladatnak, de nem volt képes bevégezni. Egy szülőnek végignézni a saját gyermeke halálát… ahogy a jövője egy pillanat alatt véget ér… a legfájdalmasabb dolog a világon. Ezért aztán nem tette meg, és másnapra… ő volt az, aki holtan feküdt mellettem az ágyban.  
\- Ez rettenetes… - sütötte le a szemét Yuu. – Nagyon sajnálom, és őszinte részvétem!  
\- Tulajdonképpen… abban a pillanatban elfogadtam, amint megértettem, miért döntött így. Kai-nak pedig reggelre lement a láza, és szép lassan felépült ugyan, de azóta sem tudja megbocsátani magának. Ryo is őt okolta a férjem haláláért… tudod, hármuk közül ő volt a leginkább apás, és ő szerette is volna tovább vinni a feladatot.

Egyszerre csak elállt az eső, és egy fénypászma beszűrődött  a nyitott ajtón, elérve egészen a tűzhely sarkát. Az asszony elmosolyodott, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Bocsáss meg, amiért ilyen szomorú dolgokkal terhellek már az első napon… bocsáss meg, Aoi-kun… - kérte nagyon komolyan, mire Yuu egy gyors kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy fölösleges szabadkoznia.

Már majdnem a borsó végére értek, amikor megállt az ajtóban Kai, és levette az úti cipőit, amelyek ugyanolyan magas talpúak voltak, mint a bíró getái, hogy a sár fölé érjenek. Mosolygott, amikor meglátta Yuu-t az anyjával, és boldogan lépett be, a botját pedig a falnak támasztotta.  
\- Zöldborsó lesz? – kérdezte csillogó tekintettel.  
\- Egy részét megfőzöm vacsorára, de a nagyját elteszem… - felelte az édesanyja. – Aoi-kun segített, ha láttad volna, hogy jár a keze! Sokat dolgozott konyhán, az látszik rajta!  
\- Tudod, mi nagyon kevés húst eszünk… - magyarázta Kai. – Csak annyit, amennyi az egészségünk megőrzéséhez szükséges. Ezért aztán anyácska rengeteg módját ismeri a zöldséges ételek készítésének...  
\- Teljesen átáztál… - csúszott ki Yuu száján, amikor meglátta, hogy Kai hakamájának alja, amit a bambusz-kalapja és az ernyője nem takart ki a vihar elől, csurom víz.   
\- Felmegyek a toronyba átöltözni… - felelte Kai, de mire megfordult volna, Yuu már talpon termett, és utána indult. Kai édesanyja nem szólt semmit, csak mosolygott – elvégre semmi kivetnivalót nem talált abban, hogy a két fiatal fiú kettesben legyen egymással, ha hamarosan úgyis elhálják majd az első nászukat.

Ahogy átvágtak a tócsákkal felszabdalt udvaron, Yuu azon a bizonyos verekedésen tűnődött iskoláskorukból. Sokkal élénkebben látta maga előtt a jelenetet, mint mikor Kai édesanyja felemlegette, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy ezek valódi emlékek-e, és nem az asszony elbeszélésein alapszanak-e inkább. Mégis végtelen gyengédséget érzett Kai felé, amiért számára ez egy ennyire meghatározó élmény volt. Ha bárki azt mondta volna neki tíz évvel ezelőtt, hogy az a fiú lesz majd a társa, aki megjavította a getáját, Yuu kinevette volna. De egy cseppet sem bánta, hogy így alakult.

Kai zavarban volt, amikor kinyitotta a szekrényét, és vetkőzni kezdett, hogy megszabaduljon a nedves ruháitól. Yuu a falnak dőlve figyelte, ahogy Kai folyamatosan próbált úgy fordulni, hogy minél kevesebb látszódjon belőle. Yuu számára azonban mindegy volt, mennyit lát belőle, mert amint lekerült a testéről a ruha, a bőre úgy árasztotta magából a jellegzetes suijin-illatot, hogy szinte harapni tudta volna a szagát.  
\- Anyukám… kedves volt veled? – kérdezte Kai a válla fölött, Yuu-nak pedig beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, hogy válaszolnia is kellene.  
\- Nagyon… - felelte. – Nagyon jól elbeszélgettünk. Felemlegette azt az esetet, amikor elszakítottam a getámat egy iskolai verekedésben, és te megcsináltad nekem.  
\- Jaj, az annyira kínos volt! – vágta rá Kai riadtan. – Az nem is verekedés volt… igazából csak engem vertek… te megvédtél, pedig nem is voltunk barátok. Nagyon szégyelltem magam, és szerettem volna viszonozni valamivel.  
\- De hát viszonoztad… - mosolygott Yuu.  
\- Valami komolyabb dologgal, mint egy papucs megjavítása… - mosolyodott el Kai. – Én is szerettem volna erős lenni, és megvédeni téged…  
\- De hát pontosan ezt teszed… - lökte el magát Yuu a faltól, és lépett közelebb Kai-hoz. A fiú még mindig háttal állt neki, és csak egy vékony, fehér alsókimonót viselt, amit a szekrényből kapott ki egy perccel korábban, hogy ne legyen teljesen meztelen. Yuu megállt mögötte, nagyon közel hozzá, de nem érintette meg.  
\- A sors kegyes volt hozzám, amiért lehetővé tette, hogy megháláljam a jóságodat… - szegte le Kai a fejét. – De te akkor önzetlenül segítettél egy számodra idegen valakinek. Én… nem tudok ennyire önzetlen lenni.

Yuu ekkor kinyújtotta a kezét, finoman Kai vállára tette, majd közelebb lépett hozzá, és hátulról, lassan átölelve szinte ráfonódott, mint kerítésre a borostyán. Kai testéből pillanatról pillanatra oszlott el a feszültség, és engedte át magát Yuu ölelésének, mintha maga előtt sem merte volna beismerni, hogy mennyire boldoggá teszi az érintése. Yuu pedig beleszimatolt Kai nyakába – az illata megrészegítette, össze kellett kulcsolnia a kezeit Kai mellkasán, hogy ne szédüljön el. Tudta, hogyha ilyen ütemben haladnak, akkor nem hogy két hétig, de két napig sem kell várnia a nászidőszakáig – a teste máris elkezdett felforrósodni, és érezte, hogy ez a láz sokkal gyorsabban és erőteljesebben közelít, mint az előző. Már tudta, hogy mire számítson, de a hevessége, amit a suijin jelenlét táplált benne, egészen váratlan volt. 

Kai megfordult a karjai között, és viszonozta az ölelését, amitől Yuu vére lobogni kezdett. Megcsókolta Kai nyakát, mire Kai is felbátorodott, és ő is végigszimatolta Yuu-t, a sűrű, fekete haját marokra fogva, és az egyik válla felé simítva a tarkójából. Sosem volt még ennyire közel egy doushinhoz, főleg nem olyanhoz, aki ilyen rövid időn belül készen fog állni a nászra, és akinek az egész teste szinte üvölti felé, hogy termékeny, befogadó, és alig várja, hogy átadhassa magát neki. Olyan szorosan simultak egymáshoz, hogy a két vékony réteg selyem is teljesen fölöslegesnek tűnt: Yuu ujjai türelmetlenül nyúltak Kai alsókimonója alá, és ahogy végighúzta a kezét a mellkasától a vállai felé, a vékony kis ruhadarabot is csúsztatta magával.

\- Ne… - nyögte Kai, majd elkapta Yuu mindkét csuklóját, és tőle telhető erővel megszorította a mozdulatban. – Nem szabad…  
\- Már nagyon közel vagyok, érzem… - duruzsolta Yuu. – Az a néhány nap már nem számít…  
\- Nem, nem, nem, ezt nem szabad… - habogta Kai, Yuu pedig egyszerűen nem értette, miért mondja ezt. Hiszen társak lesznek! Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Kai mélyen vallásos, önmegtartóztató életet él, amelyben a társak közötti kapcsolat kizárólag az utódok nemzésének célját szolgálja. Dai pedig felvilágosította róla, hogy a nászidőszak idő előtti megkezdése nincs jó hatással a suijin férfiak termékenységére, ezért akar talán várni?  
\- Neked mindent szabad… - súgta Kai fülébe, majd csöppet sem óvatosan végignyalta a fülkagylóját. – A tiéd vagyok…

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Kai már nem győzte tovább a kísértést, és erővel ellökte magától Yuu-t, majd hátrált, és gyorsan összezárta magán az alsókimonóját, hogy elrejtse a – nagyon is szembetűnő – merevedését. Yuu értetlenül nézte, de nem közeledett hozzá.  
\- Bocsáss meg… - fordult félre zavartan. – Nem tehetek róla, a közelséged váltja ki belőlem ezt a viselkedést. Általában… nem vagyok ilyen… kívánós…  
\- Aoi, ezt nem szabad csinálnunk… - rázta meg a fejét Kai. – Neked… érintetlennek kell maradnod, amíg ez az egész... le nem zajlik köztünk Atsushival.  
\- Ezt hogy érted? – kapta fel Yuu a fejét.  
\- Igazat mondtam a szülőapádnak… - nyelt egy nagyot Kai, és ezúttal képes volt egyenesen Yuu szemébe nézni. – Meg tudlak védeni Atsushitól, de lehet… sőt, nagyon valószínű, hogy én sem élem túl. Te viszont igen, és ha valaki már együtt hált veled, sokkal nehezebben találsz majd magadnak jó társat…

Yuu tekintete találkozott Kai-éval, és rájött, hogy a fiú ezt teljesen komolyan gondolja. Eszébe jutott, amit borsófejtés közben Kai édesanyja mondott neki: hogy a yamák nem használhatják önkényesen a képességüket, és ára van annak is, ha nem teljesítik a feladatukat – ahogy bizonyára annak is ára van, ha olyan életet oltanak ki, amire nem volt felhatalmazásuk. Kai ezek szerint mindvégig azt tervezte, hogy megöli Atsushit, és felvállalja az ezzel együtt járó büntetését is, mindezt azért, hogy Yuu utána boldogan élhessen valaki mással?

\- Kai… - remegett meg a szeme, és nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. – Biztos van rá más mód…  
\- Lehet, hogy van más módja, de az én képességeimből ennyi telik csak… - felelte komoran. – Ne vedd a lelkedre. Ne kötődj hozzám. Három évvel ezelőtt nekem kellett volna meghalnom, nem pedig apámnak. Ryo az, akinek át kell vennie a feladatot: ő egészséges és erős. Én nem is hiszem, hogy egészséges gyerekeket tudnék nemzeni neked…  
\- Ne mondd ezt! – ripakodott rá Yuu, és egyre jobban rázta a sírás.  
\- Szerencsére túl fiatal még ahhoz, hogy ő vegyen magához helyettem… - folytatta kimérten - …ezért valószínűleg vissza fogsz kerülni a szüleidhez. Válassz magadnak olyan társat, akit megszeretsz. Ne hagyd, hogy bárkihez hozzákényszerítsenek.  
\- Kai, ha tudtam volna, én… én nem mondtam volna igent neked! – szorította össze a fogait. – Nem engedtem volna, hogy feláldozd magad miattam!  
\- Aoi, ez nem áldozat… - mosolyodott el halványan Kai. – Helyreállítom az egységet. Te egy olyan társat érdemelsz, aki valóban képes gondoskodni rólad és az utódaidról. Nekem pedig nem kellene már itt lennem. És ami azt illeti… engem már az is boldoggá tett, hogy elfogadtál engem. Hogy elfogadsz engem…

Kai kézfeje ekkor végigsimított Yuu orcáján, és a hüvelykujjával letörölt róla néhány könnycseppet – jóllehet, azonnal odagördült a helyükre egy újabb és újabb. Yuu most kényszerből önmagát ölelte át, és rettentő fájdalom költözött a testébe. Nem akarta Kait elveszíteni. Neki innen el kell mennie, most, minél hamarabb; visszamenni a szüleihez, vagy egyenesen Atsushihoz, és felajánlkozni neki, és megmagyarázni, hogy csak egy félreértés történt, kérlelni arra, hogy kímélje meg Kai életét, vagy csak ne is foglalkozzon vele…  
\- Gyere… - mosolyodott el Kai, és kinyújtotta a kezét Yuu felé. – Nagyon nehéz napod volt, pihenned kell.

Yuu megfogta a felé kínált kezet, és követte a fiút a torony második emeletére, majd fásultan, a sírástól és az érzelmi terhektől kimerülten hagyta, hogy Kai lefektesse őt a futonra. Érezte, hogy Kai a háta mögé fekszik, átöleli és beteríti az illatával, és nyugalmat sugároz magából – amivel sikerült Yuu-t is szép lassan megnyugtatnia. Olyan simán és csöndesen csúszott át ébrenlétből az álomba, hogy csak akkor jött rá, hogy elaludt, amikor másnap reggel a madarak énekére tért magához.

Csakhogy a csapóajtó, ami a toronyból lefelé vezetett, zárva volt – méghozzá alulról zárták be. A falhoz valaki kikészített két éjjeli edényt, egy kis hordóban vizet, a futon végéhez tiszta törölközőket, két meleg takarót összehajtogatva, és egy lakktálcán rizsgombócokat. Mindent, amire egy nászidőszak magányos átvészeléséhez feltétlenül szükség lehet.

Yuu elhúzta az ablakokat: az egyik az udvarházak felé nézett, a másik pedig a kísértetek járta belső udvarra, de mindkettőn rács volt, mégpedig vasból. Kai okos, gondolta Yuu, nyilván ismeri az észjárását, és sejtette, hogy meg akar majd szökni.

Csak abban reménykedett, Kai azt is sejti, mennyire hálás neki, és hogy milyen furcsa, mély, fájdalmas magány támadt a szívében a puszta gondolattól, hogy elveszítheti. Arra gondolt, hogyha ilyen érzés szerelmesnek lenni, akkor ez a legfájdalmasabb és legcsodálatosabb dolog egyszerre, amit csak élete során átélhet valaki.


	28. Negyedik mellékszál / IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu találkozik az élet és halál urával.

Minden sokkal gyorsabban történt, mint legutóbb – szinte átmenetek nélkül. Yuu lefeküdt, ivott két-három csésze vizet, mert gyötörte a szomjúság, és reggelre már csatakosan ébredt arra, hogy a térdeit görcsösen egymáshoz szorítja, miközben az egyik keze eltűnt a lábai között, és három ujja már a szülőcsatornájába csúszott. Teljesen eláztatta maga alatt az ágyneműt és a kimonóját, annyi nedvesség csorgott ki a testéből az éjszaka. A torka kiszáradt, szinte fájt, és a testében annyi erő is alig maradt, hogy az éjjeliedényéig elvonszolja magát – amikor pedig könnyíteni próbált magán, egy cseppet sem tudott kipréselni. A testében minden folyamat leállt, azt az egyet nem számítva, hogy felkészüljön egy új élet befogadására.

Kai miatt van az egész, gondolta Yuu – az ágyneműjétől, a kimonójától, és attól a ténytől, hogy tudatosan a lehető legteljesebb mértékben elfogadta őt leendő társaként. Meglehet, ha lett volna szabad választása, akkor nem kerülnek össze Kai-jal, de Kai itt volt, vonzódott hozzá, képesnek érezte az apaságra, és ez minden kétséget felülírt benne. Tudta, hogy hamarosan muszáj lesz közösülnie vele, mert a mostani állapota óráról órára rosszabbodni fog, egészen addig, amíg a láztól beszélni és mozogni is képtelen lesz, és minden megmaradt erejével azon fog munkálkodni, hogy valami nagy és kemény dologgal töltse meg magát, amíg a suijinje nincs vele, hogy gondoskodjon róla.

Eszébe jutott, amit az apjával beszéltek az indulása előtt, és úgy érezte, semmit sem szeretne annyira, mint egy kisbabát. Megkönnyebbült a tudattól, hogy Kai lányokat szeretne, így egy komoly feszültségforrással kevesebb lett a szívében, ami miatt aggódhatott volna. Akárhogy is, minden suijin fiúutódot akar, lehetőleg olyat, akin az első pillanatban látszik, hogy maga is suijin lesz – és addig nem nyugszanak meg, amíg nem nemzenek örököst. A yamáknál – mivel tulajdonképpen papok voltak – nem számított, hogy fiú vagy lány-e az utód, aki átveszi majd a feladatot, és Yuu azon tűnődött, milyen szép lehetne az a majdani kislánya, akinek Kai lenne az apukája. 

Kai jó apa lenne, ebben egészen biztos volt. Annyira szerette volna, ha már itt tartanának – ha együtt lehetnének, ha hozzásimulhatna, beszívhatná az illatát, és egészen átadhatná magát neki… de két rácsos ablak, és egy lelakatolt padlásajtó választotta el Kai-tól, és még ki tudja, azon túl mi minden. Nagy nehezen felegyenesedett, és odament az udvarházak, valamint a várba vezető útra néző ablakhoz, elhúzta, majd kinézett rajta: Kai édesanyja és a két fiú az udvar közepén álltak, kis csomagokkal a kezükben. Ryo vette észre, és szólt a testvérének meg az édesanyjának – egyszerre hárman felé fordultak, és integettek neki, majd elindultak lefelé a hegyoldalon. Yuu becsukta az ablakot, és azon tűnődött, hová mehetnek – azután beléhasított a felismerés, hogy Kai nyilván a közelgő veszély elől küldte el őket.

Visszarogyott az ágyára, és akarva-akaratlanul is újra simogatni kezdte magát. Dühös volt, amiért ennyire ki van szolgáltatva a nászidőszak kényszereinek, miközben most nagyon is szüksége lett volna arra, hogy megőrizze a józaneszét. Kai képes, és feláldozza magát a védelmében, miközben ő itt fekszik, és máson sem jár az esze, csak azon, hogyan csalja fel magához Kai-t és hogyan fonódjon köré, mint a futószőlő indája.

Késő délelőtt aztán kopogást hallott a csapóajtó felől – felállni lassabb és körülményesebb lett volna, ezért Yuu az alkarjain kúszva húzta oda magát hozzá.

\- Aoi, jól vagy? – kérdezte Kai bátortalanul, a hangja a vastag fán keresztül tompának, ugyanakkor aggódónak tűnt.  
\- Nem! – nyögte Yuu hangosan. – Szükségem van rád! Kérlek…  
\- Nem lehet… - csitította kedvesen. – Anyukámat és a fiúkat átküldtem Izushiba a nagynénémékhez…  
\- Láttam… - bólintott Yuu, miközben nyelt egy nagyot, és az ujjaival kényszeresen simogatni kezdte a lejáró illesztékeit – mintha a léceken keresztül Kai arcát próbálná simogatni. – Sajnálom, hogy ennyi gondot okozok nektek…  
\- Nem tesz semmit… - felelte nevetve Kai. – Bármire hajlandó vagyok, hogy biztonságban tudjam a családomat… és téged is a családomnak tekintelek.  
\- Kai… kérlek… - sóhajtott Yuu. – Ne ölesd meg magad miattam! Azt sosem tudnám magamnak megbocsátani… és soha senki mással nem lennék boldog. Veled szeretnék élni…  
\- Én is azt szeretném… - felelte Kai egy hosszabb lélegzetvételt követően. – Semmit sem szeretnék ennyire…  
\- Kai… - Yuu lassan úgy érezte, az eszét veszti a másik közelségétől. Nem érezte ugyan olyan áthatóan az illatát úgy, hogy közöttük volt az ajtó, de így is körbevette őt lágyan, és maga elé tudta képzelni Kai minden egyes arcvonását, a mosolyait, a nevető tekintetét, a belőle áradó jóságot és ártatlanságot.  
\- Csak egy kicsit bírd még ki, a kedvemért… - duruzsolta Kai hangja. – Atsushi már biztosan tudja, hogy itt vagy, és el fog jönni érted. Én nem élhetek vissza az erőmmel, és nem támadhatok rá, de megvédhetem magam tőle. Már csak abban reménykedem, hogy anyuék biztonságban odaérnek Izushiba… nagyon aggódom miattuk.

Yuu az ajtóra hajtotta a fejét a két tenyere közé, és tovább simogatta a simára csiszolt fát.  
\- Miért vagy ilyen jó hozzám? – sóhajtotta.  
\- Mert te is mindig jó voltál hozzám… - felelte a hang az ajtó túloldalán, és Yuu megborzongott a benne lappangó szomorúságtól és félelemtől. – Pedig semmiféle érdeked nem fűződött hozzá. Te igazán jólelkű vagy és tiszta, és én őszintén csodállak ezért. Jobb társat érdemelnél nálam… és remélem, ha velem bármi is történjék… te megtalálod majd azt, aki mellett boldog leszel.  
\- Senki mellett nem lehetek olyan boldog, mint melletted… - Yuu szeméből ismét előbukkantak a könnyek. Annyira feszült volt, és egész testében úgy remegett, hogy nem bírta visszatartani a sírást. – Engem soha senki nem fog annyira szeretni, mint te! Veled akarok lenni!  
\- És akkor is velem akarnál lenni, ha egy csúnya, ráncos öregember lennék? – kérdezte Kai komoran.  
\- Hát persze! – vágta rá Yuu, miközben a kimonója ujjával megtörölte a szemét. – Veled akarok megöregedni, és akkor is melletted leszek!  
\- És mi van akkor, ha… holnapra változom öregemberré? – kérdezte Kai, mire Yuu mozdulatlanná dermedt. Kai megérezte a hezitálását, ezért gyorsan hozzáfűzte: - Ne aggódj, ha ez történne, én hagylak elmenni. Nem fogom magam rád kényszeríteni…  
\- Kai, én mindenhogyan szeretlek! – csúszott ki Yuu száján, és még oda is kapott, hogy megérintse az ajkait: azok tényleg maguktól, és a legbelső, legösztönösebb hangján szólaltak meg. A hirtelen jött vallomáson aztán mindketten ledöbbentek, és a néma csöndet a következő pillanatban egy távoli mennydörgés robaja szakította meg.  
\- Zárkózz be! – hadarta Kai. – Feküdj közel valamelyik falhoz, és csukd be az ablakokat!

Yuu kíváncsisága azonban erősebb volt a félelménél is. Feltápászkodott a földről, és ahhoz az ablakhoz ment, amelyből a várudvart és a közeli erdőket lehetett látni: a madarak elhallgattak, és az eget olyan sötét felhők borították, hogy szinte esti sötétség támadt. Yuu-nak kiváló volt ugyan a látása, de a fenyvesek fölött lebegő alakot csak nehezen tudta kivenni, mert a feketesége szinte egybeolvadt a felhők színével. Ahogy közeledett a vár felé, olyan sima, hullámzó mozgással, ahogy a sikló úszik a vízen, Yuu rájött, hogy Atsushit látja.

Soha életében nem látott még mizuchit sárkány alakjában – és hiába tudta, hogy a sárkányok alakváltók, egyszerűen nem akart hinni a szemének. Kétszer olyan magas, vagy inkább hosszú volt, mint egy ember, a farkát nem számítva, ami csaknem a törzse hosszával ért fel; karmos lábait a hasához húzta, miközben átszelte a levegőt. Matt, fekete pikkelyek borították, de nem az egész testét: a hasán és a hajlataiban gyíkszerű volt a bőre, a feje körül, a gerince mentén, egészen a farka hegyéig kemény csonttüskék meredeztek belőle. Atsushi egész teste egyetlen, hatalmas fegyverre hasonlított, beleértve a fejéből kinövő két pár göcsörtös, tüskés élben végződő szarvait is. Óriás, vörös szemeivel egyenesen Yuu-ra nézett, közben örvénylő mozgással tartotta fenn magát a levegőben.

Yuu nagyon szeretett volna bízni Kaiban és a képességeiben, de a félelme mélyebb és ösztönösebb volt annál, semhogy uralni tudta volna. Eszébe jutott Sakito, és elképzelte, hogy Kai is ugyanerre a sorsra jut, ő pedig végső soron mégiscsak Atsushié lesz – akkor mi szükség egy újabb áldozatra? Ha nem lett volna rács az ablakon, és zárva a lejáró ajtaja, akkor kilépett volna Atsushi elé, és önként felajánlkozott volna neki, csak kímélje meg Kai életét. De nem volt képes még csak kiabálni sem, amikor meglátta Kait a botjával a kezében az őrtorony lépcsőjének tetején állni, a vár udvarában, ahogy halvány kéken derengtek és kavarogtak körülötte a várban lakozó lelkek.

A sárkány ekkor megpördült, és ahogy a teste spirál alakban felcsavarodott, a háti pikkelyei alól megannyi tüske repült szerteszét, és ahol hozzáért egy szellemtesthez, ott úgy vágta el, mint kés a papírt. A Kait védeni próbáló yuurei-ek sorra hullottak le és foszlottak szét, Yuu pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Hogyan lehet valaki ennyire kegyetlen, hogy még a holtakat is megölje?

\- Atsushi úr! – emelte fel Kai a kezét, és tartotta maga elé a botját. – Kérem, hogy távozzon!

Nem fenyegetőzött, és nem helyezett kilátásba semmiféle következményt, de a bot látványa így is eleget mondott. Csakhogy Atsushit nem olyan fából faragták, akit egy yama botjának látványa megfutamítana: ismét megpördült és egy széltölcsért formázott, ami hátralökte Kai-t egészen a vasalt ajtóig. Nagyot nyekkent, amikor beütötte a hátát, de a botot még akkor is minden erejéből szorította a két markával. A sárkány a következő pillanatban a torony tetejére huppant, a cserepek megrázkódtak a súlya alatt, majd Yuu látta, hogy egy karmos mancs lenyúl felülről, rámarkol az ablak rácsaira, azután egyetlen gyors rántással kiszakítja a falból – az ablakkal és a gerendákkal együtt.

Yuu az ágya mellett álló buddhista oltárhoz sietett, lerogyott elé, és belekapaszkodott a vaskos, tömör fa szekrénybe. Szorosan bezárta a szemét, hogy ne lássa a rettenetes sárkányfejet – de a torkából felmorajló hangokat és a fülsiketítően hangos és magas, madárszerű víjjogást egyre közelebbről hallotta, és ebből sejtette: Atsushi már az ablak helyén át bemászott a szobába. Szinte érezte a sárkány leheletét magán, amikor meghallott egy tiszta, élénk, magas hangú csilingelést – és pontosan tudta, hogy az a Kai botját díszítő csengettyűkből jön. Soha nem adtak hangot, amikor járt, de most a földhöz ütötte a botja végét, és ez csak egy dolgot jelenthetett…

A sárkány megfordult, és kirepült az ablakon, röptében újabb mérges tüskéket szórva magából, a farka hegyével lesöpörve a tetőről egy csomó cserepet, amelyek aztán mind a lépcsőre zuhantak. Yuu ugyan nem láthatta, mi történik, de a hangokat hallotta, és rettegett attól, hogy azok a cserepek maguk alá temették Kait, amíg meg nem hallotta a bot csengettyűit másodszor is.

Hogy mi játszódhatott le Atsushi fejében, arról sejtelme sem lehetett – ha ő lett volna a helyében, menekülőre fogja, mielőtt a Yama harmadszor is a földhöz üthetné a botját. Csakhogy Atsushi ezen a ponton már nem iszkolt el, és utolsó erejével is Kai-ra támadt: kitátotta hatalmas száját, és egy hangorkánnal újból megtaszította, de akkora erővel, hogy a vasalt ajtó is bedőlt a toronyba, Kai-jal együtt. Utána iramodott, és a jókora, izmos test hatalmas lendülettel csapódott neki a toronynak, vérengző szája pedig az ajtó helyén támadt lyukon át Kai után kapott, hogy összeroppantsa. Azután egyszerre csak csönd lett, és ez a csönd vészjóslóbb volt minden korábbi zajnál.

Yuu lázasan, elnehezült tagokkal, óvatosan sétált oda a kitépett ablakhoz, és nézett ki az udvarra az egyik törött gerendába kapaszkodva: a kisfiú szelleme meredt vissza rá, csodálkozva és riadtan. A vasalt ajtón kívül élettelenül feküdt a sárkány törzse, javarészt az udvarba vezető lépcsőn, de a farka már az udvar döngölt földjén tekeredett körbe.  
\- Kai! – hívta a fiút kétségbeesetten. Odaszaladt a lépcsőfeljárót lezáró ajtóhoz, és ököllel ütni kezdte – a túloldalon megcsörrent a lakat, olyan erővel. – Kai!

Ugrálni kezdett az ajtófedélen, abban reménykedve, hogy ki tudja szakítani a lakatot tartó fémkapcsokat a helyükről, aztán megfordult a fejében, hogy kimászik a toronyból, lecsúszik a falon, és az alsó bejáraton át megpróbál feljutni a lépcsőn, amikor meghallotta Kai hangját.  
\- Aoi… - szólította meg halkan.  
\- Kai! – Yuu szeméből csaknem kicsorrant egy örömkönny. – Te élsz! Náld van a kulcs? Vedd le kérlek a lakatot!  
\- Nem lehet… - felelte. – Amíg nem láttam magam… hol egy tükör… hol lehet egy tükör?!  
\- Kai, ezt most nem mondod komolyan… - morogta Yuu ingerülten. – Azonnal vedd le azt a lakatot! Látnom kell téged!  
\- Addig nem, amíg én nem látom magamat! – kiabált fel Kai. – Nem tudom… nem tudom, mennyit öregedtem…

Yuu ekkor elhallgatott, és zavartan végigfeküdt a padlón.  
\- Hogy… mennyit öregedtél? – kérdezte halkan, értetlenül.  
\- Igen… - felelte a fiú lesújtva. – Ha önvédelemből is, de elvesszük valaki életét, akinek nincs itt az ideje… akkor tőlünk veszik el azt az időt, ami hátra lett volna az életéből. És a sárkányok… nagyon, nagyon, nagyon sokáig élnek. Félek, hogy… egy öregember lett belőlem. És nem akarom, hogy egy öregemberrel kelljen élned...  
\- Kai, ne bolondozz! – ripakodott rá Yuu. – Ha nem nyitod ki most rögtön ezt a lakatot, én nem állok jót magamért!  
\- Csak előbb keresek egy tükröt! – felelte Kai. – Átszaladok az udvarházba, anyámnak van egy a szobájában…

Yuu eddig volt hajlandó türelmesen várni: teljes testsúlyával ugrálni kezdett a csapóajtón, amíg a negyedik vagy az ötödik ugrással sikerült leszakítania a fém pántokat, és a lenyíló ajtón át csaknem lecsúszdázott egy emeletet, amíg Atsushi roppant sárkányfejébe nem ütközött. Kai elfordult tőle, és mindkét kezével eltakarta az arcát, amikor Yuu rávetette magát, és nagyon gyorsan lefejtette róla a kezeit: sokkal erősebb volt a yamánál, így nem volt kérdéses a győzelme.  
\- Tessék! Ezt akartad? – meredt rá Kai kétségbeesetten. Yuu pedig döbbenten ült a derekán, mindkét kezében Kai egy-egy csuklóját markolva, és nem hitt a szemének.

A férfi, aki alatta feküdt, lélegzetelállítóan jóképű volt.

Kai most a húszas évei közepén járt, talán közelebb a harminc felé: az arcáról eltűnt minden kamaszos esetlenség és báj, és az eddigi csinos arcát egy komolyabb, vonzóbb, igazi férfiábrázat váltotta fel.  
\- Mennyi? – kérdezte Kai riadtan – és Yuu legszívesebben felnevetett volna, hogy belül még mindig az a félénk, kissé esetlen húszéves fiú volt, aki eddig.  
\- Hat-nyolc, nem tudom biztosan… - felelte, és azt már nem volt képes hozzátenni, hogy „nagyon jól áll”, mert az ösztönei maguk alá gyűrték. Belekapaszkodott Kai fekete, papi kimonójába, és egy mozdulattal széttépte a mellkasán, az obijával együtt. Egyáltalán nem lepődött meg azon, hogy a ruha alatt egy kidolgozott, széles és izmos férfimellkast talál, és nem azt a beesett, vékony fiút, aki takargatni próbálta magát előtte.  
\- Ha… időre van szükséged… - habogta Kai, aztán a mondat közepén elakadt a szava, és fennakadtak a szemei. Egy haldokló utolsó nyögésével nyugtázta, hogy Yuu felemelkedett róla, épp csak annyi időre, hogy megtalálja az egyensúlyát, majd egyetlen gyors és határozott mozdulattal ráült.  
\- Nincs szükségem időre… _rád_ van szükségem… - sziszegte Kai fülébe, és ragadozó módjára a nyakba harapott. – A doushinod vagyok, gondoskodj rólam!

Yuu abban a pillanatban tudta, ahogy megérezte magában Kai-t, hogy az egész élete most teljesedik ki igazán. A boldogsága, az egész jövője kulcsa Kai-nál van, és csak általa érheti el, akár készen áll erre, akár nem. Miközben Kai vállaiba kapaszkodva ringatta a csípőjét, és hajszolta mindkettejüket a kiteljesedés felé, eszébe jutott, hogy talán Kai az, akinek időre lenne szüksége… aki nem biztos önmagában. A gondolat, hogy ez a férfi, aki megmentette az életét, és ura életnek és halálnak, kétségekkel küzd a saját férfiúi mivoltával kapcsolatban, szinte megmosolyogtatta. Aztán ahogy a hasából elindult egy forró, vörös szikra lefelé, hogy találkozzon Kai magjával, már nem bírt mosolyogni sem: csak a gyönyöre létezett, és a kényszer, hogy még több gyönyört éljen át.

Amikor Kai megérintette az arcát, és találkozott a tekintetük, Kai arckifejezése olyan volt, mintha a leggyönyörűbb, legéteribb lényt látná, aki csak létezik ezen a világon. Aztán le kellett hunynia a szemét, és az alkarjával is el kellett takarnia az arcát, mert Yuu látványa túl sok volt, túlságosan is szép, egyszerűen nem bírta már befogadni. A világ legszerencsésebb kamijának érezte magát, hogy Yuu is őt választotta, és ugyanazt látja tükröződni a szemében, amit a saját szívében is érez.


	29. Negyedik mellékszál / V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOD END

Az ikrek altatása volt mindig a legnehezebb feladat, ezért ez többnyire Yuu-ra hárult. Ha túl közel tette le őket egymáshoz, akkor a mocorgásukkal néha felébresztették a másikat, ha pedig túl távol, nyugtalanok voltak a testvérük közelsége nélkül. Miközben mellettük feküdt, halk, sziszegő hangokkal nyugtatta őket – úgy tűnt, ezen kívül semmi más nem működik náluk: se az altatódal, se a ringatás. 

Azért két ilyen kicsi totyogóssal egyszerre nem kétszer annyira volt bonyolult, mint a lányokkal külön-külön, amikor ennyi idősek voltak, tűnődött magában. Ráadásul az ikerszülés miatt Izushiban is, és Kaminoban is a városiak egy része azon tanakodott, hogy micsoda erkölcstelen életet élhetnek Kai-jal: hiszen köztudott volt, hogy ikreket azok szülnek, akik a várandósságuk ideje alatt is szerelmeskednek a társukkal. Mások meg éppen hogy megértően mosolyogtak Yuu-ra, amikor a két kicsit magára kötve indult be a városba, hiszen ismerték a férjét, és abban mindenki egyetértett, hogy Kai veszettül jóképű.

Mindenki azt hitte, hogy rögtön az első nászidőszakukban elfogadták egymást társként, hiszen mással nem tudták magyarázni a Kai testében lezajlott változásokat – de ők ketten tudták, hogy nem így áll a dolog. Aztán, ahogy Yuu hasa csak nem kezdett gömbölyödni, az ismerősök és rokonok már azért vették a szájukra, mert úgy gondolták, nyilván elveszítette a magzatot, és elkezdték rettenetesen sajnálni. Yuu nem mondott senkinek semmit – eléggé gyötörte a tény, hogy az első közös nászidőszakuk sikertelenül végződött, és nem tudott megfoganni. Pedig ők aztán tényleg mindent megtettek, egy egész héten keresztül, és annyira kimerítették magukat, hogy egy másik megyében élő yamának kellett egy időre végeznie Kai feladatait is, mert Kai sem tudott napokig felkelni az ágyából, miután jottányi ereje sem maradt.

Yuu nászidőszakai mindig ugyanolyan rend szerint zajlottak: egy-két nappal korábban elkezdett fáradni, és nehezebben kelt fel az ágyból, már nem nagyon evett és ivott semmit, azután a láza olyan hirtelenséggel tört rá, mint ahogy nyáron az éjszakából hajnal lesz. A vágya csillapíthatatlan volt, és Kai hiába is próbált szeretkezés közben vizet vagy ételt erőltetni belé, Yuu képtelen volt bármi mással foglalkozni a gyönyörén kívül. Űzte és hajszolta a saját kiteljesedését, mert abban bízott, hogyha egyszer valami igazán áttörő örömérzet árad szét a testében, az majd segít neki megfoganni – de nem így történt. Ősz lett, azután tél, majd megint tavasz, és Yuu kezdett kétségbeesni. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy valami baj van vele, hogy talán meddő, és a sorozatos kudarcok hatására elkezdte meggyűlölni saját magát. Milyen doushin az, aki képtelen megfoganni a társától, aki törődik vele és gondoskodik róla? Attól félt, hogy úgy végzi majd, mint Haid bácsikája: a szerelem elmúlik, és évszakonként egyszer csak a testi kényszer marad köztük, máskülönben pedig csak az üresség és a csalódottság.

Kai legbelül ugyanúgy magát hibáztatta és ostorozta, ahogyan Yuu is, noha egyikük sem beszélt erről soha nyíltan. Kai úgy gondolta, nem Yuu a hibás, csakis ő: érezte Yuu illatán, hogy termékeny, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Yuu nem bízik meg benne egészen, legalábbis egy mély, ösztönös, tudatalatti szinten nem fogadja el őt a társaként. Egy doushin – különösen egy olyan erős, egészséges doushin, mint Yuu – a legerősebb suijint választotta volna, ha lett volna választása: és Kai nyilvánvalóan nem a legerősebb volt, csak az éppen elérhető legerősebb. A yamasága és a képességei nem jelentettek semmit, még a megváltozott teste sem tette méltó és alkalmas partnerévé Yuu-nak. Mindketten ebben a fájdalmas ürességben őrlődtek, és egy ponton túl már fel is adták volna a reményt, amikor Yuu a hetedik közös nászidőszakukban, csaknem két év után egyszerre mégis megfogant.

Madarat lehetett volna fogatni velük, olyan boldogok voltak. Kai azonnal aggódó apukává változott: leste Yuu minden kívánságát, és úgy őrizte, mint valami kincset. Yuu eleinte még élvezte ugyan a figyelmet, de később már szívesebben időzött egyedül a toronyban. Szinte az első pillanattól kezdve tudta, hogy kislányuk lesz, miközben minden rokon és ismerős, aki megnézte a hasa formáját, és kifaggatta arról, milyen ételeket kíván, váltig állította, hogy ez bizony egy erős suijin fiúnak ígérkezik. Végül részben igazuk lett: amikor Kanae megszületett, még a bába is elsőre fiúnak hitte; és olyan nagy volt, hogy az ajándékba kapott csecsemőruhák és pólyák mind kicsik voltak rá.

Amilyen nehezen sikerült az első gyereküknek megfogannia, annyira könnyen és gyorsan jöttek a többiek: Sachiko másfél évvel a nővére után született meg, az ikrek pedig kicsivel több, mint két évvel később. Dai örömében sírva fakadt, amikor megtudta, hogy végül lett egy fiúunokája is – még ha majdnem biztosan lehetett tudni, hogy doushinná cseperedik. Kaoru már nem érhette meg a harmadik és a negyedik unokája világra jöttét, pedig nagyon várta őket: állandóan azt hajtogatta, hogy most már megvan Kai utódja, és a helyettes utódja a hivatásában, most már igazán jöhetne egy olyan unoka, aki a yamaság helyett a fogadós-életet választja.

Yuu megszokta, hogy akkor alszik, amikor a kicsik is pihennek, így aztán Kai hazaérkezésekor álmosan dörzsölte a szemeit, hogy egy kicsit magához térjen. Kai szélesen mosolygott rá, és belesimított a hajába – a kor határozottan jól állt neki, és illett az egész személyéhez.  
\- Nagyon elaludtam? – kérdezte álmosan Yuu.  
\- Pihenj nyugodtan… - simogatta meg az arcát Kai. – Nagyon tűz a nap kint, szerintem elég, ha csak este indulunk el. Lemegyek az udvarba, te feküdj csak vissza.

Yuu mosolyogva eldőlt a futonon, de már kiszökött a szeméből az álom – inkább összeszedte magát, az ablakhoz ment, és figyelte, ahogy ahogy a két kislány üdvözli az édesapját. Amióta csak járni és beszélni tudtak, mindig a várudvarban időztek a szellemek között, amit nem tudott mire vélni, de egy idő után már nem zavartatta magát. Kanae máris úgy viselkedett a yuurei-ekkel, mint egy yama: terelte őket, és megállás nélkül szajkózta a húgának azokat a tanításokat, amiket Kai-tól hallott. Sacchi érzékenyebb volt a szellemvilágra a nővérénél, ő minden lélekkel barátkozni akart, és próbálta őket megérteni, közel férkőzni hozzájuk – Yuu nem egyszer rajtakapta, hogy a szellemkisfiúval sugdolózik, vagy egy eldugott sarokban a játékállatait mutogatja neki. Ez persze szükséges velejárója volt a yama-családok életének, ezért akkor sem szólt rájuk, ha már a hideg rázta a vacsoránál elmesélt történetektől. Márpedig Sachi, ha egy új szellemmel barátkozott össze, mindig elmesélte, hogy mikor és milyen körülmények között „változott át”. A halál nekik csak egy változás volt. Kaoru papa sem halt meg, csak átváltozott szellemmé, és visszatért az egységbe. De ez így van rendjén, mert obon idején majd úgyis hazajön látogatóba, és akkor majd újra látják egymást.

Az obon minden évben úgy lógott Yuu feje fölött, mint egy hajszálra függesztett kard. A néhány napos ünnepsorozat rengeteg munkát rótt rá is, mint a város yamájának hitvesére – és ő rendkívül hálás volt ezért. Ha nem foglalhatta volna le magát a feladataival, valószínűleg végtelenül nyomasztotta volna a teher, de amikor a nemrégiben elhunyt szeretteiket gyászolókkal találkozott, és átvette tőlük az adományokat, igyekezett mindig a lehető legtöbb figyelemmel és együttérzéssel fordulni feléjük, és vigaszt, talán reményt nyújtani számukra. Két éve, amikor Kaorut temették, és ő került a gyászolók oldalára, ugyanolyan jólesett neki mások megértő és segítő viselkedése, ezért azóta még jobban ügyelt rá, hogy halottak napja előtt egy őszinte, és evilági arcot mutasson a látogatóba érkezőknek.

\- Megjött apácska! – kiáltott fel Kanae, amikor meglátta Kai-t a lépcső tetején, és azonnal odaszaladt hozzá, hogy átölelje a lábát.  
\- Apácka! Apácka! – kiabálta Sachiko, és otthagyva szellem-játszótársát és a faragott állatfiguráit, ő is elindult a lépcső felé. Yuu az ablakból figyelte a jelenetet, és magában mosolygott egy kicsit, de nem sokáig: Kai szigorúan maga elé állította a lányokat, és komoran végigmérte őket.  
\- Ki jött be utoljára az ajtón? Ki nem tolta helyre a reteszt? – kérdezte, mire a kisebbik lány megszeppenve lehorgasztotta a fejét, a nagyobbik meg hadarva rávágta:  
\- Sacchi! Sachi volt!  
\- Na és Sachi be tudja húzni egyedül a reteszt? – vonta fel Kai a szemöldökét, mire Kanae feje is elvörösödött. – Lányok, ezerszer megbeszéltük. Mi a legfontosabb szabály?  
\- Az ajtónak zárva kell lennie… - felelték kórusban, nem éppen lelkesen.  
\- Így van, az ajtónak zárva kell lennie. És ha Sachi nem tudja bezárni teljesen, mert nem elég magas és erős hozzá, akkor kinek kell bezárnia?  
\- Nekem… - Kanae majdnem sírva fakadt dühében. Mindig ő volt a jó gyerek, és rettenetesen zavarta, ha valamit nem tudott megcsinálni vagy elrontott – Kai alig győzte simogatni a fejét, hogy jelezze felé: nem haragszik.  
\- Akkor ezentúl, ha a húgod lejön az udvarra, megnézed majd, hogy az ajtó biztosan zárva van-e, igaz? – lágyította el a hangját, mire Kanae bólintott. – Nagyon helyes. Összepakoltátok a játékaitokat? Ahogy lejjebb megy a nap, elindulunk Kaminoba a nagypapához.

A nagypapa meglátogatása igazi örömünnep volt a lányoknak, mert az egyet jelentett az egész délelőtt és délután meztelenül pancsolással, meg a sok finom hús- és halfélével, ami otthon ritkán került az asztalukra. Ráadásul ilyenkor Sugihara bácsi is csatlakozott hozzájuk, akinél véletlenül mindig volt egy kis kiotói édesség, általában háromszögletű, színes mochi, vagy csillag alakú, szivárványszínű cukorka, amivel egy egész este el lehetett játszani: szétválogatták színek szerint, aztán arányosan elosztották egymás között. Ezért aztán még a hosszú sétát sem bánták, és útközben is állandóan arról beszélgettek, hogy milyen jó lesz majd a fürdés, és mennyi ideig tudják visszatartani a lélegzetüket a víz alatt.

Obon idején Kai édesanyja és az öccsei is velük tartottak: a fogadó félig üres volt, hiszen a városba hazatérő, onnan elköltözött vagy kiházasodott egykori lakók általában a szülői házban, vagy más rokonoknál szálltak meg, volt elég szabad szoba, és Dai sem bánta maga körül a társaságot. Sokszor érezte magát egyedül, mióta Kaoru meghalt, és általában a munka eléggé lekötötte ahhoz, hogy ne jusson ideje a magányán töprengeni, de az élete egyik nagy ünneptől a másikig tartó várakozással telt. Sokan nem nézték jó szemmel, ha egy yama a városban aludt, hiszen a hagyomány szerint nem léphette át a város határát, csak ha dolga volt arra – Daisukét ez azonban csöppet sem érdekelte, és minden száját jártatónak keményen odavágta, hogy a fia és az unokái akkor vendégeskednek nála, amikor csak akarnak – a vejét meg csak nem fogja hazaküldeni egyedül?

Már egészen besötétedett, mire Kaminoba értek, de Dai rendületlenül kint várt a tornácon, és az utat leste, kíváncsian várva, mikor bukkannak fel a távolban az ismerős alakok. A gyerekek értek oda hozzá először, hiába a fáradtság, amikor a híd lábánál meglátták a nagyapjukat, már rohantak is felé az öleléseikért.

\- Papa, papa, nézd mim van! – mutatta fel Kanae a játék-yamabotját. Épp úgy nézett ki, mint az édesapjáé, csak kisebb volt, és csengettyűk helyett pirosra festett kicsi csörgők voltak a tetejére fűzve. – Apa csinálta!  
\- Nahát… - Dai-nak még a szava is elakadt. Aztán meg kellett néznie Sachiko faragott nyusziját és tyúkját, még mielőtt a család többi része is megérkezett.

Boldogan üdvözölték egymást, majd beljebb kerültek: a fogadószobában már meg volt terítve az asztal, és a melegben nem romlandó ételek is ki voltak tálalva. Dai és Yuu kimentek a konyhába, hogy frissen megsüssék az angolnát és a fürjeket, míg a család többi része szomjasan rávetette magát a kihűtött árpateára.

\- Aoi, az a bot… - jegyezte meg halkan Dai, miközben a halat forgatta a tűzhelyen. – Egy kicsit morbid játék egy gyereknek, nem gondolod?  
\- Készül a feladatára… - mosolygott Yuu. – Tudod, apa, egy yama a férjem. És a gyerekünk is az lesz…  
\- Tudom, persze, hogy tudom… én intéztem el, hogy apád ne valaki máshoz adjon… - mosolyodott el Dai. – De azért… mégis, nem… nem borzasztó néha? Neked? Ez az egész?  
\- Dehogynem… - forgatta meg a halszeleteket maga előtt Yuu. – De Kanae boldog így. Látnod kéne, hogy hogyan utánozza Kait…  
\- Erős suijin kislány… - mosolygott Dai. – Apropó, hallottad? Hogy Yoshiko is suijin lett?  
\- Tényleg? – tátotta el a száját Yuu. – Mikor történt?  
\- A részleteket nem sikerült kiderítenem, mindenesetre öt év házasság után ez egy elég kínos fordulat… - nevetett fel Dai. – A férje azóta elköltözött, és megtette ágyasnak a komornáját. Szoktam őket látni sétálni, és le merném fogadni, hogy az a lány kisbabát vár tőle… Most mondd meg! Ha összeházasodtatok volna, akkor most lehet, hogy te hordanád a gyerekét…  
\- Ne is emlékeztess erre… - sütötte le dohogva Yuu a tekintetét. – Nekem sose tetszett Yoshiko. Mindenki rajongott érte meg a szépségéért, de engem egy kicsit se mozgatott meg.  
\- Bezzeg a férjed! – nevetett Kai. – Mi tagadás, tényleg nagyon jóképű. Jól mutattok egymás mellett… nem akartok még egy ötödik gyereket?  
\- Az öthöz, ahhoz már bátorság kell… - nevetett Yuu. – A négy, az még rendben van. Mindketten meg tudjuk fogni egynek-egynek a kezét. Ha öten lesznek, akkor az egyik kezet el kell majd engedni…

Behordták a halas tálakat és a félbevágott, kisütött fürjeket, majd hozzáláttak a vacsorához. Az utcát fehér kimonóba öltözött táncosok járták végig, néhányan dobokat szíjaztak a testükre, és azzal kísérték a többiek mozgását: minden egyes fürdő előtt megálltak, és előadtak két vagy három rövid táncot, az egyiket dárdákkal, a régi korok csatáinak emlékére. Dai szakéval vendégelte meg a táncosokat, akik örömmel és fesztelenül beszélgettek a családtagokkal, még Kai-jal is, aki ezen őszintén megdöbbent, de legalább ennyire élvezte is a közvetlenségüket. 

Aznap éjjel már egyikük sem aludt, mert fejben már a másnap esti felvonulásra készültek: ez volt az év legfontosabb napja egy yama és családja számára, és az egyetlen alkalom, amikor a többi kami és az emberek szembesülhettek Kai valódi erejével és hatalmával – életük utolsó perceit nem számítva. Délelőtt, amíg Dai és a nászasszonya vigyáztak a gyerekekre, Yuu és Kai kimentek a temetőbe, minden elhunyt ősük sírja előtt imádkoztak, füstölőt gyújtottak, és elvégezték az utolsó simításokat a sírok rendbetétele körül. Yuu ezután hazament, hogy a nagy melegben vegyen egy fürdőt, és felöltöztesse a lányokat a felvonulásra – Kai addig a templomba vonult vissza, és a szerzetessel együtt imádkoztak és szútrákat olvastak.

Miután besötétedett, Yuu visszakísérte a fekete, címeres kimonóba öltöztetett kislányokat a templomhoz, és az apjukkal hagyta őket. Ryo kissé megkésve érkezett: kihasználta a városban töltött időt, és tekintettel arra, hogy kezdett majdnem olyan csinos, felnőtt férfivé válni, mint a bátyja, nagyon népszerű volt a doushin lányok körében, és a Kaminoban töltött idő nagy részét arra használta ki, hogy fűnek-fának udvaroljon. Shuu otthon maradt az édesanyjukkal, mert közeledett a nászidőszaka, és jobbnak látta, ha nem vesz részt ilyen állapotban a felvonuláson.

Yuu és Dai lámpásokat akasztottak minden ablak alá, a terasz korlátjaira, és lampionvirág-ágakkal díszítették fel a ház oszlopait. A főutcán minden egyes házon ugyanezek a narancssárga virágok és narancssárga fényű lámpások díszelegtek: azok a lakók, akik voltak olyan szerencsések, hogy az utcára néző ablakokkal büszkélkedhettek, beengedték magukhoz a rokonaikat – a szegényebbek és a távolabb lakók pedig az utca két oldalán tömörülve figyelték a menetet, és várták, hátha megpillantják egy hajdani rokonukat vagy szerettüket.

A Jizo-fürdő a temetőhöz képest a város másik végében állt, ezért hozzájuk érkezett el utoljára a felvonulás: Kai ment legelöl, lassú, kimért lépésekkel, és minden lépés után a földhöz ütötte a botja végét. Ryo mögötte haladt, a nyakába kötött dobbal, és Kai lépéseinek ütemére szólaltatta meg a hangszert: a dob és az apró csengettyűk hangját nem számítva néma volt az éjjel, mintha még a madarak és a rovarok is elhallgattak volna. A két kislány a nagybátyjuk két oldalán sétált, mindketten nagyon komoly arcot vágtak, és egy-egy narancssárga papírlámpással világítottak, amelyek a lampionvirágok színét és formáját próbálták utánozni. Mögöttük pedig, halvány szürkéskék derengésben hullámzott a kísértetek tömege, mint egy véget nem érő emberfolyam: mindenki, aki valaha a városban élt, vagy itt temették el, végigvonult Kai nyomában a főutcán, a halottak ünnepén. Erre az egy éjszakára visszatérhettek a sírjaikhoz, meggyőződhettek róla, hogy a leszármazóik rendben tartották-e őket, és egy pillantást vethettek rájuk – noha meg nem szólalhattak, és az útról le nem léphettek. Csak követték a csengettyűk hangját, és lassan lebegtek a yama után.

Dai kereste ugyan Kaorut a tömegben, de nem vette észre – Yuu azonnal megismerte, de képtelen volt megmutatni a szülőapjának, hol találja. Úgy érezte, ettől csak még szomorúbb lenne, és az ő szívét is elöntötte a keserűség, ezért a karjába vette a kisfiát, és úgy tartotta, hogy Kaoru is jól láthassa. _„Itt a fiúunokád!”_ – suttogta hangtalanul, csak a száját mozgatva, és Kaoru mosolyogva bólintott, majd visszafordult a menetirány felé, és Kai-t követve lassan elhagyta a várost. Amikor átlépték a határkövet, Kai megvárta, amíg a szellemek köré gyűlnek, és akkor a botját felemelve elbocsátotta őket, hogy visszatérhessenek az egységbe.

A felvonulás minden évben különösen megrázó volt az emberek számára, ezért másnap és harmadnap annál nagyobb lelkesedéssel vetették magukat az obont lezáró vidám ünnepségekbe. A következő estén, naplemente után az egész város lámpásokat úsztatott le a várost elkerülő, szélesebb folyóág vizén, hogy ezzel búcsúzzanak el a halottaik emlékétől a következő obon idejéig, majd visszatértek a főutcára, ahol az árusok már kipakolták a portékáikat – gyerekjátékokat, legyezőket, pálcikára tűzött sült húsokat és édességeket. A lányok – érthető okokból – ezt a két estét várták a legjobban, mert ilyenkor tényleg mindent megkaptak, amit csak megláttak és megtetszett nekik.

Hála a két nagyszülőnek, akik a két legkisebb gyereket hazavitték a zsivajból és a tömegből, Yuu és Kai kézen fogva kísérték a két nagyobb lányukat, miközben egymás kezét is fogták. Yuu tisztában volt vele, hogy mennyien bámulják őket – néhányan irigykedve, néhányan megbotránkozva azon, hogy a város yamája „szabadnapos”, nem a fekete papi kimonóját viseli, hanem egy egyszerű, sötétkék csíkos yukatát, és éppen Kanaénak segít a horgászjátéknál egy kis, kerek fogantyúra kifeszített rizspapírral kipattintani az aranyhalakat a medencéből. Egyet végül sikerült kifogniuk, mielőtt a papír elázott és kiszakadt volna, azt az egyet pedig egy csészében haza is vihették magukkal.

Yuu közben összetalálkozott Ichinoék legidősebb fiával, Toshimasával, és beszélgetett vele egy kicsit – bár nem kérdezte, de megtudta tőle, hogy Kouyou Kínában él, szoktak tőle levelet kapni, és nagyon jól megy a sora, szépen meggazdagodott. Lassan észbe kapott, hogy mennyi ideje feltarthatja Toshit, és visszatért Kai mellé, aki épp egy kendama versenyen próbált egy pattogós labdát megnyerni a követelőző Kanaénak. És akkor Yuu-ba szinte villámcsapásként hasított a felismerés:  
\- Hol van Sachiko?

Ketten kezdték keresni, Kai pedig úgy fogta Kanae kezét, mintha attól rettegne, hogy a másik rábízott lányát is elveszíti, ha egy pillanatra nem figyel oda. Yuu tudta, hogy Sachinak nem eshetett baja, és senki nem bántaná, de félt, hogy a kissé zárkózott, félénk gyerek a nagy tömegben megrémül az egyedülléttől, és úgy elbújik valahová sírni, hogy reggelig se találják meg. Kétségbeesetten nézelődött lefelé, hogy meglátja-e valahol a kimonóját vagy a hajdíszét, és mikor észrevette az egyik sátor mellett, csaknem rákiabált mindenki előtt, hogy felhívja magára a kislánya figyelmét. Csakhogy Sachi nagyon el volt foglalva azzal, hogy egy felnőttel beszélgessen, és ahogy Yuu a háta mögé settenkedett, elhűlve hallgatta, hogy miket mond:  
\- …és azt mondta, hogy ne tessék neki több csörgőt venni, mert nem kisbaba. De egy lovacskának nagyon örülne. És ezt nem ő mondta, csak én mondom, de nagyon szeretne egy anyukát vagy egy apukát.   
\- Sachi… - szólította meg, mire a kislány felé fordult, és boldogan rámosolygott. Yuu legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében, amikor a tekintete találkozott a fehér sárkányéval. A jégkék szemek a döbbenettől kitágult pupillákkal meredtek rá, a szája elnyílt, de hang nem jött ki rajta. Yuu hadarva igyekezett véget vetni a kínos pillanatnak: - Bocsásson meg, bíró úr… nem szokott így viselkedni. Kérem, nézze el neki, még csak négyéves múlt…

Olyan gyorsan hátrált el a férfi elől, aki még mindig szoborrá dermedve, hal módjára tátogó ajkakkal állt és a semmibe meredt, amennyire csak az illendőség kereteibe belefért. Nem mintha a lánya nem lépte volna át bőven az illendőség kereteit a bíróval… Yuu-nak lángolt az arca, és amint látótávolságon kívül kerültek, félrevonta Sachit, lehajolt hozzá, és nagyon komolyan elmagyarázta, hogy nem szabad senkinek ilyeneket mondani, senkinek sem szabad üzeneteket átadni a szellemektől, és beleavatkozni az élők dolgába, mert ez sokaknak fájdalmas és szomorú. Sachi elsírta magát, amikor rájött, hogy ő megbántotta a bíró bácsit, pedig csak jót akart. A végén kénytelen volt venni neki egy édesbabos zsömlét, hogy valamit rágcsáljon, mert nem akarta abbahagyni a sírást, és csak egyre jobban felzaklatta magát vele, amíg csuklani nem kezdett.

Amikor hajnalban végre ágyba kerültek Kai-jal, miután mind a négy gyerek egészen biztosan elaludt, annyira fáradtak voltak, hogy a sötét szobában fennakadt szemekkel nézték a plafont. Yuu elmesélte Sachiko kalandját a bíróval, azután még legalább egy órát beszélgettek a vásárról, a régi ismerősökkel való találkozásokról, és a másnapi visszatérésről Takedába. Már épp megállapodtak abban, hogy alszanak, és egy csókkal jó éjszakát kívántak egymásnak, amikor Kai suttogva megkérdezte:  
\- Aoi? Mi lenne, ha most ősszel… kihagynád a keserűfű teát?  
\- Egy ötödiket is szeretnél? Komolyan? – sóhajtott Yuu. Nem akart ilyen fáradtan belemenni abba, hogy ez mennyire nem jó ötlet – hogy milyen kevés pénzük van, és mennyi mindenben szorulnak Dai támogatására… jóllehet, erről semmikor, semmilyen körülmények között nem szívesen beszélt Kai-jal, hiszen ő mindent megtett a családjáért, ami csak az erejéből tellett.  
\- Miért ne? – mosolygott Kai. – Te olyan jól viseled… mindig olyan szép leszel várandósan, és már van egy csomó gyerekruhánk meg játékunk… és csak egy kisfiunk van, hát nem lenne jobb neki, ha lenne még egy öccse, nem csak három nővére?  
\- És ha megint lányunk lenne? – kérdezte, elnyomva egy ásítást.  
\- Azzal sincs baj, lányokban már nagyon tapasztaltak vagyunk, nem?

Yuu halkan felnevetett. Összesimultak a vékony, nyári takaró alatt, és egymás bőrének illatát szimatolva nyomta el őket az álom.


	30. Hatodik fejezet / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu örökre elhagyja a szülei házát.

\- Úgy döntöttünk… - hajtotta le a fejét Kaoru egy pillanatra, majd mintha rájött volna, hogy nincs ezen mit szégyellni, a fia szemébe nézett, és nagyon határozottan kijelentette: - …hogy a bíró úr gondviselésére fogunk bízni.  
\- Hogyan?! – Yuu arcára egy torz grimasz ült ki. Azt hitte, rosszul hall.  
\- Holnap érted jön majd, és magával visz a házába… - folytatta Kaoru rendíthetetlen nyugalommal.  
\- Ezt…  – fordult hátra Yuu a válla fölött, és meredt Dai arcára, remélve, hogy azon más kifejezés tükröződik majd, mint az édesapjáén. – Ezt… nem mondhatjátok komolyan…  
\- Valami kifogásod van ellene? – kérdezte szigorúan Kaoru, mire Yuu – aki mindig engedelmes fiú volt – egyszerre csak felcsattant:  
\- Hiszen ő még nálatok is öregebb! És még mindig a halott feleségét szereti!  
\- Yuu, Yoshiki-san egy tiszteletre méltó, érett férfi… - magyarázta Kaoru didaktikusan. – Valóban özvegy, és valóban idősebb nálad, de azt gondolom, hogy a korához képest nagyon is jól tartja magát, és egyáltalán nem visszataszító a külseje. Jómódban él, hatalmas háza van, cselédei… jó életet tud biztosítani számodra. És ami a legfontosabb: meg tud védeni Atsushitól.  
\- Persze, hiszen ő is sárkány! – Yuu szája sírósra görbült. – Hogy megóvjatok egy sárkánytól, hozzákényszerítetek egy másikhoz?  
\- Nem kényszerítünk, Aoi… - mondta Dai nagyon lágy hangon. – Ha nem vagy hajlandó elfogadni őt, akkor nem küldünk el. De azt tudnod kell, ha itt maradsz, Atsushi akkor is el fog jönni érted, és apáddal mi ketten együtt sem vagyunk elég erősek ahhoz, hogy megállítsuk. Mindkettőnket megölne, téged pedig így vagy úgy, de az ágyasává tenne. A bíró úr már egyszer visszakozásra késztette – de nem várhatod el tőle, ahogy mi sem, hogy egy számára vadidegen fiú kedvéért kockáztassa az életét. Ami Atsushi és a családunk között zajlik épp, az akárhogy is nézzük, magánügy, és nem tartozik a békebírói hatáskörébe. Érted, ugye?

Yuu leszegte az állát, és dühösen nézett maga elé: be kellett látnia, hogy Dai-nak igaza van.  Emlékezett rá, hogy mit művelt Atsushi a házukkal mindössze néhány perc leforgása alatt, és nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy egy következő látogatása alkalmával pozdorjává zúzná a falakat, és lelkifurdalás nélkül végezne a szüleivel. Yuu nem volt önző, és nem akarta, hogy bárkinek is bántódása essen miatta – különösen azok után, ami az első udvarlójával történt. Tulajdonképpen még azt is belátta, hogy a bíró jósága is véges: ha meg is védené Yuu-t, azzal nyilvánvalóan kompromittálná a többi komoly udvarlója szemében, hiszen ki hinné el, hogy puszta önzetlenségből száll szembe a város leggazdagabb és leghatalmasabb kamijával?

\- Biztos nincs más lehetőség? – kérdezte Yuu reménykedve. – Elmehetnék egy időre… rokonokhoz… Kiotóba, vagy Ószakába…  
\- Aoi… - csóválta meg Dai a fejét, de nem szólt többet, csak megsimogatta Yuu hátát.  
\- Yuu, tudod, azt mondják… - szusszant egyet Kaoru - …hogy a szülők a doushin gyereküket nem maguknak nevelik, hanem a leendő társa szüleinek. Mi téged nem ebben a szellemben neveltünk, és nem is így kötődünk hozzád. Azt reméltük, te hozol társat majd az otthonunkba, és az unokáink itt élnek majd velünk…  
\- Az én hibám, igaz? – szakította félbe keserűen Yuu.  
\- Dehogy a te hibád! – ölelte át hátulról Dai, és haragvó pillantást lövellt Kaoru felé.  
\- Befejezhetem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru, majd várt egy kicsit, és folytatta: - Nem gondolom, hogy bárki is hibás lenne. Magunkat sem tartom hibásnak azért, hogy nem engedünk utadra a vakvilágba, és nem adunk hozzá egy jöttment idegenhez, kényszer és fenyegetés hatása alatt. De örülnék annak, ha tudnám, hogyha kimegyek az ajtón és végigsétálok a főutcán, a fiam és az unokáim járótávolságon belül élnek. Ha ünnepek idején együtt ülhetnénk az asztalnál, és nem kellene azon aggódnom, hogy Atsushi tudomására jut, hol élsz, és utánad megy. Belegondoltál abba, hogy milyen életed lenne tőlünk távol, attól rettegve, hogy mikor jelenik meg egy sárkány, és mészárolja le a családodat? Ha úgy gondolod, boldogabb lennél így, ilyen körülmények között, akkor csomagolj össze, és menj, ott az ajtó. De nekünk se mondd el, hogy hová mész, hogy Atsushi semmilyen eszközzel ne tudja kihúzni belőlünk. Nem fogunk kevésbé szeretni apáddal, pénzt is adunk neked, kölcsönkérünk a bácsikádtól egy lovat…  
\- Édesapa… - hajtotta le a fejét Yuu. – Nem fogok elszökni.  
\- Én is így gondoltam… - bólintott Kaoru. – Menj fel a szobádba, és csomagold össze a holmidat, aztán gyere le vacsorázni.

Yuu úgy tett, ahogy Kaoru mondta, és felszaladt a lépcsőn, hogy összerakja a holmiját. A kimonóit nézte az ágyra kiterítve, és azon tanakodott, hányat vigyen magával. A bíró mindig olyan elegánsan öltözködött, az ő holmijaihoz képest Yuu kimonói úgy festettek, mintha nem is a leendő társához, hanem inkább egy cselédjéhez tartoznának. Leült a futonra, és idegesen morzsolgatta az ujjai között az egyik legújabb, könnyű szövésű nyári kimonója gallérját, és közben azon tűnődött, milyen kellemetlen lesz egy ennyivel idősebb férfival összezárva élni. Kaorunak igazat adott abban, hogy a külseje egyáltalán nem volt taszító, és bármennyi idős is lehetett valójában, a fehér haját nem számítva kortalannak látszott… de ez mit sem változtatott azon a tudaton, hogy Yuu apja, vagy akár a nagyapja is lehetne. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy miről fognak majd beszélgetni egymással, hiszen nyilvánvalóan nincs semmi közös bennük.

Az utolsó otthon elköltött vacsorája kínkeserves volt, mintha a saját halotti torát ülte volna meg. A szülei már nem hozták fel a másnapi költözését, és a bírót sem említették, mintha valamiféle tabu lenne erről beszélniük – annál természetellenesebbnek tűnt, ahogyan igyekezték meg-megtörni a zavaró csendet. Yuu csak piszkálgatta az ételt, és azon rágódott, hogy mostantól majd a bíróval kell vacsoráznia, és milyen lesz, amikor a férfi időnként ránéz azokkal az ijesztően kék szemeivel. Hozzá fog érni a lehetetlenül fehér kezeivel… és a magáévá fogja tenni… és az is lehet, hogy gyerekeik lesznek majd. Yuu rettenetesen megrémült ettől a gondolattól. A mostani helyzet csak egy fokkal volt jobb annál, mintha Atsushival kötötte volna össze az életét, mert Atsushit kifejezetten visszataszítónak találta, a szó minden értelmében. De ez is éppen olyan kényszerházasságnak ígérkezett, mint amit a szülei régen Yoshiko és közte szerveztek volna meg.

A nagy melegben alig tudott elaludni – megállás nélkül jártak a gondolatai, és bukkantak fel a sötét szoba mélyéről az újabb és újabb megválaszolatlan kérdések. Az egész helyzetben a legrosszabbnak a bizonytalanságot tartotta. Mi lesz akkor, ha Atsushi megöli a bírót? Mi lesz akkor, ha a bíró öli meg Atsushit? Miért jobb az egyik sárkány a másiknál? Azért, mert őt a szülei is elfogadták? Azért, mert így legalább biztosan a városban marad, és nem veszítik szem elől? A vagyona és a befolyása miatt? Hajnal lett, mire a kimerültségtől elnyomta az álom, de az éjszakája nyugtalan volt, és reggel a nap már az arcára sütött, mire holtfáradtan felébredt. 

Tudta, hogy késő már a konyhában segíteni, a szülei talán már a reggelit is elfogyasztották, ezért komótosan öltözött fel, mintha csak az időt próbálná elnyújtani. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy az utolsó reggelt a saját szobájában akaratlanul is átaludta, és talán csak órák kérdése, és örökre itt kell hagynia az otthonát. Ólmos súly húzta le a lábait és a kezeit, amikor lefelé sétált a lépcsőn, ám kisvártatva halk beszélgetésre lett figyelmes, ezért megtorpant, és fülelni kezdett. Egy idegen suijin szagát érezte – halvány, édeskés, cédrusos illata volt, inkább csak tudatta a jelenlétét, semmint körbevette volna.  
  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, Kai-san… - hadarta fojtott hangon Dai. – A társammal hosszasan megvitattuk a kérdést, de másvalakit választottunk Aoi számára. Igazán sajnálom!  
\- Ó… - sóhajtott fel csalódottan a fiatalember. – Hát… megértem és elfogadom a döntésüket. Nagyon sok boldogságot kívánok Aoinak, bárkit is választottak számára… és remélem, hogy soká nem találkozunk, egyikükkel sem!  
\- Köszönjük a látogatását, és hogy ide fáradt… - búcsúztatta Dai sietősen, és Yuu kihallotta a hangjából, hogy legszívesebben máris a házon kívül tudná.

Vagy úgy – gondolta magában Yuu. Tehát a szüleinek igenis lett volna más választásuk… és eltitkolták előle, még csak meg sem kérdezték a véleményét. Megkövülten állt a lépcső közepén, és figyelte, ahogy Dai a konyha felé igyekszik, majd félúton észreveszi a lépcsőn ácsorgó fiát, és lesápad. Nyilván azon tanakodott magában, hogy Yuu mennyit hallhatott az előszobában zajló beszélgetésből, de látva azt, ahogy sarkon fordul, és tüntetően visszarohan a szobájába, valószínűsítette, hogy éppen eleget.

Feltűnés nélkül ment utána, és húzta el a szoba ajtaját – nem akarta, hogy Kaoru esetleg meghallja kettejüket. Ő rontotta el ezt az egészet azzal, hogy hamis reményt keltett Kai-ban, és amiért igyekezett eltitkolni Yuu elől, hogy ne keltsen benne hiú reményt – azt pedig soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem szándékozott elárulni neki, hogy Kai udvarlási ajánlatának visszautasításában Kaorunak volt a legnagyobb szerepe. Úgy gondolta, az a legtermészetesebb, hogy kiáll a társa mellett, és ha Kaoru nem volt hajlandó elfogadni más jelöltet a bírón kívül, akkor neki kellett engednie.

\- Aoi… - szólította meg a futonján térdelő fiát, aki neki háttal rendezgette épp egy furoshikin az összehajtogatott ruháit.  
\- Hazudtál nekem! – dohogta Yuu, és vissza se nézett a válla fölött.  
\- Aoi, nem hazudtam neked. Nézz rám! – lépett oda hozzá, és tette Yuu vállára a kezét, de az lerázta magáról. Felugrott, és elhátrált Dai-tól, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.  
\- Azt mondtad, hogy sosem kényszerítenétek hozzá senkihez! És hogy nincs más lehetőség a bírón kívül! Miért… miért nem lehet Kai a leendő társam? Miért küldted el?  
\- Azért, mert amikor megkért téged, még nem tudtam róla, hogy a bíró úr is megkért édesapádtól, és neki van elsőbbsége.  
\- Miért? – Yuu majdnem sírt a dühtől. – Azért, mert gazdag, és itt él a városban?  
\- Azért, mert meg tud védeni téged – felelte nagyon nyugodtan Dai.  
\- Kai is meg tudna védeni, hiszen ő egy yama! Ki mellett lennék nagyobb biztonságban, mégis? – méltatlankodott tovább.  
\- Lehet, hogy így van, és lehet, hogy nem. Kai-t nem ismerjük, ahogy az erejét és a képességeit sem.  
\- Senki más nem tartotta magát elég erősnek Atsushival szemben, gondolod, hogy ő alaptalanul hiszi magát képesnek arra, hogy megvédjen tőle? – hadarta, és közben a kezei ökölbe szorultak. Dai közelebb jött hozzá, de Yuu elhátrált előle.  
\- Ez csak feltételezés, kicsim… - csóválta meg a fejét Dai. – És még ha igaz is, amit Kai állít, és meg tudna védeni téged, édesapáddal nem voltunk meggyőződve arról, hogy megfelelően tudna gondoskodni rólad a jövőben. Túl fiatal még, és érezhetően… nem elég erős.  
\- Mégiscsak erről van szó! – harsogta Yuu. – Hogy ne menjek messzire, és gyerekeket szüljek egy jóval idősebb suijinnek, csak azért, mert szerintetek ő alkalmas erre, és egy velem egykorú fiú meg nem? Hiszen ti is majdnem egykorúak voltatok apával, és apa is tudott gondoskodni rólad!  
\- Az megint más… - húzta félre Dai a száját.  
\- Miért más? Azért, mert ti szerelmesek voltatok egymásba? – faggatta ingerülten a fia. – Nekem ebben sosem lesz részem, mert a bíró még mindig a néhai feleségébe szerelmes! Minden nap ott imádkozik a sírjánál! Milyen életem lesz mellette, erre nem gondoltál? Hogyan versenyezhetnék egy halott emlékével?  
\- A bíró úr tisztelettel fog kezelni, és legjobb szándéka szerint fog gondoskodni rólad, ebben biztos vagyok… - mondta Dai kimérten, mert kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. A vitájuk parttalan volt, hiszen a döntést már ezen a ponton nem lehetett megmásítani – jóllehet, Yuu-nak sok mindenben igaza volt, és ezek a kérdések Dai fejében is megfogalmazódtak. Ám bízott Kaoruban, és kitartott a döntése mellett – Yuu pedig csak még inkább kétségbe esett.  
\- Ti meg megkapjátok az unokáitokat, én meg nyeljem le a békát! – csattant fel Yuu. – Végig erről volt szó, mindig csak erről!  
\- Az egész életünk erről szól, Aoi… - Dai hangja szinte morgásba fordult, ahogy kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. – Doushinok vagyunk, az utódainkért élünk.  
\- Hát eddig tartott a szereteted? – nézett az apja szemébe Yuu, és kihúzta magát, mielőtt kihívó modorban folytatta volna: - Hogy a legjobbat akarod nekem? Hiszen ezt mondtátok mindig! De az igazság az, hogy csak magatokra gondoltok, csak a ti szempontjaitok számítanak, az enyémek nem! 

Akkora pofon csattant az arcán, hogy kibillent az álló helyzetéből, és meg kellett támaszkodnia a futonja melletti falban, hogy ne essen el. Eltátotta a száját – nem is annyira a fájdalomtól - bár nagyon fájdalmas és erőteljes pofon volt –, inkább a meglepetéstől. Dai sose ütötte meg, gyerekként sem, kamaszként sem. Soha még csak el sem fenekelte, és az sem fordult elő, hogy kiküldte volna az udvarra gondolkodni, vagy vacsora nélkül dugta volna ágyba. Dai imádta őt, Yuu ezzel tisztában volt, és ezt mind a mai napig nem vonta kétségbe – de ez a mostani alkalom Dai lelkében legalább annyi sérelmet gyűjtött össze, mint amennyi Yuu szívében is kavargott.  
\- Majd ha gyereked lesz… - hadarta dühösen, mélyen Yuu szemeibe nézve - …rájössz, hogy az, akitől gyereket szeretnél, és az, akivel felnevelni szeretnéd, a legritkább esetben ugyanaz a személy.

Yuu hátrahőkölt meglepetésében. Egy csapásra minden a helyére ugrott a fejében, és ez majdnem fájdalmasabb volt, mint a pofon, amit kapott. Az egész életük hazugság volt: a szülei nem ifjúkori szerelmes madarak voltak, és Kaoru nem romantikus körülmények között szöktette meg Dai-t. Dai bizony, és ez ebben a pillanatban rá volt írva az arcára, egy végtelenül ésszerű döntést hozott, amikor megszökött Kaoruval. Az erősebb, rátermettebb suijint választotta, akiben megvolt a lehetőség, hogy jó családfővé és apává váljon, nem pedig Sugihara Yunét, a kissé szétszórt, elvarázsolt életművészt.

Yuu úgy érezte, mintha lerántottak volna róla egy szemtakarót, amit húsz éven át viselt, és most vakították a fények. Nem akarta mindezt tudni, és majdnem elsírta magát, amikor rájött, hogy Dai egy pillanat alatt, akarattal és tudatosan összetörte benne azt a képet, amit egész életében példaként tartott maga előtt. Az édesapja nem a szülőapja igazi és őszinte választása volt, csak a legjózanabb és legbiztonságosabb választás. És meglehet, Dai még mindig Yune bácsikáját szerette… a bácsikája pedig ugyanúgy törődött Dai-jal és Yuu-val, mintha egy család lennének. Mintha ő lenne…

\- Nem ő az apám?! – szaladt ki Yuu száján kétségbeesetten, mire Dai egyik kezével hátulról elkapta a fejét, a másik tenyerével pedig befogta Yuu száját.  
\- Hallgass! – sziszegte szinte némán, majd körülnézett gyorsan, és suttogva folytatta: - A te apád Kaoru. Ő az apád, mert ő nevelt fel. Ő ült az ágyad mellett, amikor himlős voltál, és ő cipelt haza a hátán a patakról, amikor kificamítottad a bokádat. A világon senkit sem szeret nálad jobban, mert te vagy az egyetlen fia. Úgyhogy soha, soha ne halljam meg még egyszer, hogy ezt megkérdőjelezed! Megértettél?

Yuu bólintott, a szájára tapasztott kézzel együtt – és látta Dai elszánt arckifejezésén, hogy ennek a fele sem tréfa. A szülőapja rendkívül haragosnak tűnt, Yuu még sosem látta ilyennek: ami pedig különösen ijesztővé tette, az a magára nyugalmat erőltető viselkedése volt, amivel próbálta elfedni a benne kavargó érzéseket. Csöppet sem gyengéden bontotta ki Yuu haját, és tűzte fel félig a feje tetejére, miközben azt magyarázta neki, hogy majd magának is így kell fésülnie, azután a kimonót rögzítő vékony szalagokból kettőt felvett az ágyról, és az egyiket Yuu csípője magasságában, a másikat a mellkasa közepén kötötte meg. Yuu megremegett, amikor a szalagok összeszorultak rajta.  
\- Ha pedig várandós leszel, akkor az obidat így kell viselned… - magyarázta céltudatosan, majd lángoló tekintettel Yuu szemébe nézett, és felszegett állal azt mondta: - Ami a bíró urat illeti, ha már szeretni nem tudod, legalább légy hálás neki, amiért hajlandó gondoskodni rólad. Ez is több, mint amit a legtöbb suijintől elvárhatsz.  
\- Apa… - Yuu szeméből kicsordult egy-egy könnycsepp. – Apa, kérlek, ne küldjetek el! Kérlek…  
\- Mindjárt itt a bíró úr érted… - nyelt egy nagyot Dai. – Szedd magad rendbe, ne lássa, hogy sírtál, aztán hozd le a holmidat az előszobába.

Dai azzal megfordult, és elindult az ajtó felé – Yuu pedig nem tudta mire vélni Dai ridegségét, de egy pillanat alatt visszatért belé is a saját csalódottsága, és a szíve minden keserűségével szólt Dai után:  
\- Apa! Ha kilépek az ajtón, akkor én ide nem jövök vissza többet!

Dai megtorpant ugyan, de nem fordult meg. Yuu ebben a pillanatban kezdett csak igazán sírni.  
\- Nem jövök vissza! – szipogta. – És nem leszek a fiatok! Annak a férfinek a társa leszek, akihez küldtetek! Egy idegen leszek nektek!

Dai csak megcsóválta a fejét, kilépett az előszobába, és belökte maga után az ajtót. Ő is a sírás határán járt – nem éppen így tervezte az egyetlen fiával töltött utolsó órákat, és nem így akarta elbúcsúztatni. Ám úgy érezte, Yuu számára könnyebb az elválás, ha őket hibáztathatja a balsorsáért, ezért inkább magára vette ennek is a terhét.

Mire a bíró megérkezett a fogadóhoz, Yuu megmosta és megszárogatta az arcát, de így sem bírta eltitkolni, hogy sírt - még ő maga is érezte a saját testszagán. Egymásra néztek a sárkánnyal: egy hideg kék szempár találkozott egy annál is hidegebb, elszántabb tekintetű sötétbarnával. Kaoru és Dai többször is meghajoltak a bíró előtt, és köszönetet mondtak neki, amiért befogadja a fiukat, de a férfi éppolyan rezzenetlenül állt, mint Yuu, kezében a kendőbe csomagolt holmijával. 

Miközben végigsétáltak a főutcán, Yuu szorosan a bíró nyomaiban lépdelve azon tűnődött, mennyit változott az élete azóta, hogy utoljára mentek így végig a városon. Akkor még Yuu sétált elől, a bíró pedig a nyomában, hogy szemmel tarthassa őt és Kouyout. Yuu most is éppen annyira kínosan érezte magát, mint akkor – és most is épp annyi kíváncsi szempár bámult rá a környező házak ablakaiból. Az Ichino-fürdő előtt elhaladva látta a szeme sarkából a barátját, aki a bátyjával éppen a teraszt söpörte, de nem fordult felé: félt attól, amit Kouyou arcán látna, de még jobban félt attól, amit Kouyou látna az övén. Lassan a Goshou-fürdő elé értek, és Yuu rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy Atsushi ott áll a fürdő ajtajában, karba font kézzel, és hamis mosollyal a szája sarkában követi a lépteiket. Yuu azonban – a bíróhoz hasonlóan – igyekezett tudomást sem venni a sárkány jelenlétéről, és csak előre figyelt, a magas talpú geták mozgását nézte, és ahogy a bíró sötétzöld selyemkimonója úgy követi a viselője mozgását, mint egy második bőr. 

Lehet, hogy így lesz a legjobb – gondolta magában. Jobb, ha egy olyan suijin van mellette, aki semleges számára, mint egy olyan, akit kedvel és akinek az elvesztése megviselné. Eszébe jutott Sakito, a kedves és figyelmes Sakito, aki miatta halt meg – nem akart volna ilyen sorsot senkinek azok közül, akik fontosak voltak a számára. Végül minden úgy lesz, ahogy lennie kell, mondta magának. Ahogy a Kouno-fürdő épületéhez értek, és Yuu a bejárat felé vezető járdára lépett, szinte érezte, ahogy kiszállnak belőle a keserű érzések, és csak valami mély és üres nyugalom marad utánuk. Ahogy a ház felé közelített, úgy döntött, bármi is várjon rá a jövőben, ő átadja magát a sorsának. 


	31. Hatodik fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben kísértenek a múlt árnyai.

Amint beléptek a bíró házának előterébe, mintha csak erre várt volna, a szürke felhőkből azonnal zuhogni kezdett az eső. Yuu megállt a lépcső előtt, kilépett a cipőjéből, fel a fényesre lakkozott padlóra, amikor két idős cseléd sietett eléjük az üdvözlésükre - a férfi kezében ott volt a bíró egyszemű, madárlábú esernyője. Yuu egy pillanatra hátra fordult, és kérdőn a bíróra nézett, a tekintetük pedig úgy találkozott, hogy Yuu-nak nem kellett felfelé biccenteni a fejét, és a bírónak sem kellett lehajtania, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Ugyan a bíró most is a magas talpú getáit viselte, Yuu a kétszer olyan magas lépcső tetején állva is csaknem alacsonyabb volt nála. Yuu ugyan nem volt éppen magas, de megszokta, hogy a többi vele egykorú suijin fiúnál vastagabbak a csontjai, erősebbek a vállai, és sosem érezte magát ennyire gyengének és védtelennel, mint ebben a pillanatban. Az első nászidőszaka óta - a lázban gyötrődő hetet is beleszámítva - most szembesült először önmaga tagadhatatlanul doushin mivoltával.

A két idős cseléd mélyen meghajolt előtte, az asszony még mosolygott is rá, de egyikük sem szólt hozzá addig, amíg a gazdájuk be nem mutatta nekik a fiút.   
\- Ő itt Niikura Yuusei-kun… - jelentette ki szárazon a bíró. – A családjában Yuu-kunnak vagy Aoi-kunnak hívják, bármelyiken szólíthatjátok. Igaz? – fordult kérdőn Yuu felé, aki gyorsan rábólintott. – Yuu-kun, ők itt a szolgálóim, Masato-san, és a nővére, Chiharu-san. Már csaknem negyven éve dolgoznak ebben a házban.  
\- Nagyon örülünk, Yuu-kun… - hajolt meg mélyen az asszony.  
\- Igen, nagyon örülünk, hogy Kaoru-san fia itt fog lakni nálunk… - hajlongott az idős férfi is.  
\- A gondjaikra bízlak, amíg távol leszek… - fordult a bíró Yuu felé, és Yuu remélte, a férfi nem veszi észre, ahogy zavartan összeráncolja a homlokát. Még csak most érkeztek meg, és a bíró máris egyedül hagyja? – Chiharu, mutasd meg kérlek a szobáját, készíts neki egy fürdőt, és öltöztesd át.  
\- Ebédet készíthetek, vagy vacsorát? – kérdezte halkan a férfi.  
\- Csak vacsorát… - felelte a bíró. – Yuu-kunnak készítsetek rendes ebédet. Délután majd teázunk egyet a kertben. 

A szolgák mélyen meghajoltak, amikor a bíró átvette az időr férfitől az esernyőjét, és elhagyta a házat – Yuu csak értetlen arccal fejet hajtott, és figyelte, ahogy a férfi távozik. Azon tűnődött, vajon mennyi ideig kellett gyakorolnia a járást ahhoz, hogy ilyen méltóságteljes legyen – és egy kicsit megkönnyebbült attól, hogy nem kell vele kettesben maradnia. Úgy hitte, ha beszélgetni kezdenének, a sárkány azonnal rájönne, hogy Yuu mennyire egyszerű, átlagos fiú, és nem akart a sárkányra rossz benyomást tenni. Sosem volt igazán jó tanuló, az iskolában kevés dolog érdekelte – amit magának azzal indokolt, hogy mindig is tudta, a legtöbb ott megtanult dologra fogadósként nem lesz szüksége. Gyorsan tudott számolni a szorobánnal, ismerte a különböző gyógy- és fűszernövényeket, az állatok élettanát, de a szépírásban, vagy a könyvek olvasásában – hacsak nem szútrák voltak, amik elé Kaoru kényszerből leültette – nemigen jeleskedett. A bírónak pedig már a háza is olyan kifinomult volt, hogy a puszta légkörtől is elszégyellte magát, és érezte, hogy ő mennyire nem ide való.

Az idős asszony ismét Yuu-ra mosolygott, és közelebb jött hozzá – olyan halkan és finoman beszélt, mintha egy csengettyű csilingelt volna. Ráadásul – Yuu ezt azonnal felismerte – a kiotói dialektust használta, amit ezen a vidéken csak akkor hallottak, ha nagyon gazdag vendégek érkeztek hozzájuk.  
\- Yuu-kun, kérlek, fáradj velem, megmutatom a lakrészedet!

Yuu bólintott, és követte a szolgálót – közben nem bírt nem bámészkodni, mert ilyen hatalmas házban még sohasem járt. Atsushi fürdője és otthona is óriási volt ugyan a Jizou-fürdőhöz képest, de az emeletekre és kisebb szobákra volt szabdalva, itt pedig minden szellős volt és nyitott. A ház főfalai mentén választottak le helyiségeket, de a tetejük ezeknek is a közös légtérbe nyílt, és a tolóajtókkal bármikor változtatni lehetett az elrendezésükön. Az idős asszony az egyik ilyen szobához vezette, és elhúzta előtte az ajtót, Yuu pedig csaknem hátrahőkölt a látványtól.

A szobának öt hatalmas, kerek ablaka nézett egy kis kertre, amelyet formára metszett fák és díszkövek ékesítettek, és egy kis koi-pontyokkal betelepített tó, hogy hűsítse nyáron a szoba belsejét. Minden bútor aprólékosan megmunkált, vagyonokat érő darab lehetett: a szoba közepén álló asztal, az öltözőparaván, az alacsony szekrények, és a fali beugróban lógó, vidáman úszkáló halakat ábrázoló kép is. A szoba egyik falához három kimonóállványt tettek, mindegyiken egy-egy gyönyörű, ízléses férfikimonó lógott kiterítve, könnyű, nyári szövésű selyemből. Yuu látni látott már ilyen drága ruhát vendégeken, de soha hozzá sem mert volna érni, nehogy összepiszkolja vagy felsértse a selymet.

\- Megfelel ez a szoba? Keleti fekvésű... - kérdezte az asszony.  
\- Ez egyszerűen gyönyörű… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. – Tökéletesen megfelel.  
\- Az úrnőnek is ez volt a kedvenc szobája… - mosolygott Chiharu, majd beljebb sétált, és megállt a kimonóállványok előtt. – Ezeket a bíró úr választotta ki… nem új darabok, de talán akad köztük olyan, ami elnyeri Yuu-kun tetszését?  
\- Mindegyik nagyon szép… - nyelt egy nagyot Yuu.  
\- Akkor majd a fürdő után Yuu-kun eldöntheti, melyiket szeretné viselni, én pedig segítek feladni majd Yuu-kunra. Képzett öltöztető vagyok… - jelentette ki büszkén az asszony, majd elhagyta a szobát, és Yuu sietve ment utána.

Idős ember létére nagyon is gyorsan tipegett apró lábain, ahogy átvágott a házon, és közben elmagyarázta Yuu-nak, mit merre talál. Odakint közben elállt az eső, csak a virág formájú esőláncokról csöpögött a kavicságyásra a víz. Elsétáltak a konyha külön álló épülete előtt, majd a kerti ösvényeken át a fürdőház felé tartottak. A kertben megannyi fából épített kis terasz állt a fák és a növények között, Yuu pedig csodálkozva kerülgette ezeket a kis deszka-szigeteket.  
\- Sajnos a kertet teljesen át kellett építeni… - magyarázta Chiharu. – Amikor elapadtak a kutak – három hónap leforgása alatt, mind a négy – már nem volt értelme fenntartani a medencéket. Nagyon szomorú időszak volt ez a bíró úr számára.  
\- Akkor halt meg a felesége is, igaz? – kérdezte Yuu, miközben egy halvány remegés futott át a kezén. Nem érezte illendőnek, hogy a bíró magánéletéről beszéljen, de felmentette magát azzal, hogy a szolgáló hozta mindig szóba, és illetlenség lett volna úgy elengedni a füle mellett, mintha nem is hozzá beszélnének.  
\- Röviddel utána, igen… - bólintott az asszony. – Akkor még a bíró úr édesanyja és a testvére, Kouki-san is itt éltek, de miután a fürdőt bezárták, nem volt okuk a maradásra, és átköltöztek a család másik birtokára, Ujiba. Nemigen jönnek látogatóba, túlságosan is sok fájdalmas emlékük kötődik ehhez a házhoz. Nagyon szerették az úrnőt, ismerték kislány kora óta… szomorú história ez. Node, a kertet akartam megmutatni! Yuu-kun, kérem, hogy fáradjon utánam!

A kertnek egy kicsi, leválasztott részéhez értek, amit nyugat felől a birtok külső kőkerítése, délről a ház homlokzata, északról pedig egy nagyobb sziklafal határolt, a sziklák pedig egyenesen bekapcsolódtak a Kamino körüli hegyekbe. Itt állt az egyetlen medence, amit nem fedtek be – az asszony lesétált a kőlépcsőkön, és maga után invitálta Yuu-t is.  
\- Ez volt a város első forrása… - jelentette ki büszkén, miközben odalépett a sziklafalhoz, amelynek tövében egy gólyát ábrázoló faragott zárókő díszelgett. – Tudod, miért lett „gólya-forrás” a neve?  
\- Mert… szerencsét hoz a fiatal házasoknak? – kérdezte Yuu, mert semmit sem tudott a Kouno-forrásról – hiszen az jóval a születése előtt elapadt.  
\- Ó, nem, nem, az már jóval későbbi legenda! – nevetett az asszony. – Amikor egy vándor szerzetes erre a vidékre ért, és megpihent itt a völgyben, meglátott egy sebesült gólyát, amint ennek a forrásnak a vizében fürdik, a sebei pedig csodálatos módon összeforrtak. Égi jelnek vélte a látványt, ezért letelepedett itt, és épített egy templomot – ami ma is ott áll az út túloldalán, a házzal szemközt. Persze, azóta rengeteg emberöltő eltelt már… a templomot is többször átépítették, és a városban más gyógyító források is felszínre törtek. De ez volt a legelső mind közül.

Yuu odalépett a sziklafalhoz, mert látta, hogy nedves, és végigsimított rajta a tenyerével – a falból erre, mintha csak egy ott megbújó kappa köpött volna egyet, egy kis víz spriccelt elő. Yuu a falhoz tartotta a tenyerét, és összegyűjtött benne egy keveset, majd a szájához emelte, és felszippantotta.  
\- Milyen hideg… - nézte csodálkozva a kivörösödött kezét. – Akkor ez nem is fürdővíz?  
\- Amikor még bőven folyt belőle, és megtöltötte a medencét, lehetett benne fürdeni… - mosolygott az asszony. – De ez a forrás is már csak csordogál.  
\- Akkor még van benne víz? Nem apadt el? – fordult hátra Yuu meglepetten.   
\- Csak a kutak apadtak el, amelyekből a meleg víz tört fel… - magyarázta az asszony. – A bíró úr családja őrzi ezt a forrást, és amíg ő él, addig a forrás nem fog teljesen elapadni soha. De ahogy megcsappant az életkedve és elhagyta az ereje, úgy adott egyre kevesebb vizet a forrás is. Pedig tényleg csodás ereje van, és mindenféle sebet szinte azonnal gyógyít! Ha csak megvágom az ujjam, ide jövök lemosni, és volt seb – nincs seb!

Yuu hosszasan szemezett a sziklafal repedésével, mielőtt átsétáltak a kert másik végébe, ahol a fürdő egykori főbejárata állt: ezt alakították át fürdőházzá, miután elapadtak a kutak. A tágas épület belsejében mostanra már csak egyetlenegy jókora cédrusfa kád maradt, amit fával lehetett felfűteni, és amit reggel elő is készítettek Yuu érkezésére. Yuu tudta, hogy az új házban való első, szertartásos fürdés, és az új ruhákba való felöltöztetése mind a befogadása részét képezik, ezért leült egy sámlira, kimert a kádból egy vödör meleg vizet, és elkezdte megmosni a haját, majd lecsutakolni a testét. Mire kijött a fürdőből, valaki odakészített neki az ajtóba egy váltás alsókimonót és fehérneműt, Yuu pedig belebújt, és visszament a nagy házba felöltözni.

Az ajándék kimonók közül egy halvány kéket választott, az alján hímzett felhő-mintákkal, Chiharu pedig értő kézzel adta fel rá, és kötötte meg az obiját. A két réteg ruha ellenére Yuu-nak egyáltalán nem volt melege, a könnyű selyem a párás idő ellenére is szellősnek tűnt. Az ebédjét a szobájába hozták egy nagy lakktálcán: rengeteg apró fogást, háromfajta levest, erdei gombákkal kevert rizst kapott, és grillezett édeshalat. Yuu-nak nemigen volt étvágya a közelgő nászidőszaka miatt, de a gombás rizst az utolsó falatig megette, annyira jólesett neki az erőteljes, tiszta íze.   
\- Nagyon finom… - bólintott Chiharu felé, mire az asszony elmosolyodott.  
\- Az úrnőnek is ez volt a kedvence. Amikor várandós volt, és semmi mást nem bírt megenni, akkor is mindig ezt kérte ebédre.

Yuu-nak összeugrott a gyomra. Úgy érezte, a szolgáló talán szánt szándékkal emlegeti fel előtte a bíró elhunyt nejét, mintha valamiféle lelkifurdalást akarna kelteni benne az ittléte miatt. Legszívesebben megmondta volna ott és akkor, hogy ő ezt nem akarta, nem is kérte, és nem is szándékozik átvenni az úrnő helyét a házban; de ha valamit megtanult otthon, akkor azt biztosan, hogy a cselédek nem családtagok, bármennyire is együtt élnek a gazdáikkal. Ahogy tovább evett, az is eszébe ötlött, hogy az asszony nem rosszindulatú, csupáncsak annyira szerette az úrnőjét, hogy nem tud az emlékétől elszakadni.

Ebéd után úgy döntött, egyedül indul felfedezőútra az udvarházban. Chiharu biztosította róla, hogy szabad bejárása van mindenhová, és ő élt is ezzel a lehetőséggel: követte az orrát, és benyitott a bíró szobájába – vagy legalább is abba a szobába, ahonnan legerősebben érződött az illata. Egy pillanatra kihagyott a szíve is, annyira megrémült, amikor az ajtó mögül ráugrott valami állat, majd felfutott a válláig, és néhányszor körbesétálta a nyakát, mire leült. A bíró mamonója már a nyári bundáját viselte, ezért Yuu nem ismerte meg először, csak amikor az állat kíváncsian megszaglászta a füle mögött. A hermelin boldogan fészkelte el magát Yuu haja alatt, és teljes nyugalomban szunyókálni kezdett – az sem zavarta, hogy Yuu közben végigsétál a kerten, és lehajol néha egy-egy virágágyáshoz, vagy átbújik egy fűzfa ágai között. Ahogy közeledett az esős évszak, lassan virágozni készültek Yuu kedvenc virágai, a hortenziák, és a bimbóik színes kis csokrokban bujkáltak a levelek között. Az egyik ösvény mentén az idős férfiszolga térdelt, és a kert lépőkövei közül húzgálta ki a legutóbbi eső óta kinőtt gazokat, amikor Yuu odaért hozzá, és mosolyogva felpillantott rá.

\- Yuu-kun körülnéz a kertben? Remélem, elnyerte a tetszését!  
\- Nagyon szép itt minden… - bólintott Yuu. – Biztos nagyon sok munka van vele...  
\- Hát igen, mióta bezárt a fürdő, és egyedül vagyok erre az egész telekre, elég sok itt a munka… - bólintott a férfi. Yuu úgy érezte, vele talán jobban szót érthet, mint a nővérével, ezért óvatosan megkérdezte azt, ami már jó ideje foglalkoztatta:  
\- Mitől apadtak el a források?  
\- Nos… - ült hátra a férfi a sarkaira, és tűnődve nézett maga elé. – A bíró úr biztos nem örülne annak, hogyha elmondanám, mit gondolok… de persze mindenfelé beszélik ezt a városban, úgyhogy Yuu-kun úgyis megtudná előbb-utóbb… nos, az átok miatt.  
\- Miféle átok miatt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuu.   
\- A bíró úr most nagyon megdorgálna, ha hallana… - állt fel a férfi, porolta le a kötényét, majd törölte bele a kezeit. – Ő nagyon erkölcsös, és hívő férfi. Mindig is sokat járt a templomba imádkozni – szerzetesnek szeretett volna állni, de ő volt az elsőszülött, így hát ő örökölte az édesapja halála után a családi fürdőt. Ám ennek ellenére ő most is nagyon sokat imádkozik, itthon és a templomban is, és az ő hitével a babonaság nem fér össze. Nem hisz az átkokban, vagy a balszerencsében. Ezért az ilyen szóbeszédet mindig is megvetette… de hát, nincs más magyarázat a történtekre.

Yuu türelmesen várt, míg a férfi felvette a kosarát, benne a kihúzott gyomokkal, és a kert végi emésztő felé sétált, Yuu pedig szorosan a nyomában járva hallgatta.

\- Mindenről az a komisz Atsushi uraság tehet. Yuu-kun nyilván tudja, Atsushi úr szülei youganok voltak – fekete sárkányok. Generációk óta egymás között házasodtak, hogy ne híguljon a vérük – ám valamiért Atsushi urat nem akarták megtartani. Talán sejtették, hogy bolond lesz, ezért tették ki őt a születése után egy cseresznyefákkal szegélyezett út mentén. Hidehiko úrnő pedig, aki a családjával és a bíró úr családjával együtt hanamira indult a tengerhez, megtalálta a csecsemőt. Ő is kislány volt még, de hát nagyon megsajnálta azt a szegény kisbabát, mert olyan jó volt a szíve… és addig-addig kérlelte a szüleit, amíg azok be nem fogadták magukhoz, ha már mást nem találtak, aki befogadná. Ezért lett Sakurai a neve, mert a cseresznyefák alatt találtak rá.

Odaértek az emésztőhöz, és Yuu gondolkodás nélkül felkapta a kőfedelet, majd odébb tette, mielőtt az idős férfi megpróbálhatta volna odébb húzni. Masato hálálkodva hajlongott a segítségért, majd miután beleszórta a gazokat, és Yuu visszazárta a fedelet, újból többször megköszönte neki.  
\- Hiába, Yuu-kun nagyon erős, erősebb, mint mi, emberek! De hol is tartottam?  
\- Hogy Atsushi a Goshou-családhoz került… - válaszolta készségesen Yuu.  
\- Ó, igen! – sóhajtott a férfi. – Tehát… Atsushi úrról, ahogy cseperedett, lassan elkezdtek kiderülni dolgok – és a nevelőszülei kezdték kapizsgálni, miért nem kellett a szüleinek. Gonosz, törtető, kapzsi kisfiú volt – mindent akart, mindent azonnal, és ha nem kapott meg valamit, addig-addig küzdött, amíg meg nem szerezte. De ha meg is kapott egy játékot, vagy bármit, amit megkívánt, amint ráunt, ízzé-porrá törte. Azt hiszem, a lelke mélyén mindig is egy mélységes haragot táplált az édesszülei iránt, amiért elhagyták, és egy idő után már mindenki másra is haragudott ezért. Az egyetlen személy, aki iránt gyengédséget táplált a szívében, az Hiko úrnő volt. Őt a rajongásig szerette, mindenhová utána ment, úgy követte, mint kiskacsa az anyját. Gyerekként mindenkinek azt mondta, hogyha felnő, elveszi feleségül – amit persze senki sem vett komolyan. De ő bizony komolyan gondolta. De hát az úrnő mindig is a bíró urat szerette, és amint felserdült, a szülei átadták a bíró úr családjának, és évekig itt élt a házban, a Hayashi családdal együtt, mielőtt meg nem fogant, és sort nem kerítettek az esküvőre.

Yuu egyre feszültebben hallgatta a történetet - meglehet, hogy a városban valóban keringtek pletykák a bíró első házasságáról, és Atsushi átkáról, de mindez olyan rég történt, hogy már senki sem beszélt erről - ráadásul Yuu nem szívlelte a pletykaságot, és nem fordította oda a fülét, ha a városiak magánéletét tárgyalta valaki a környezetében. Mégis, most szinte azt kívánta, bárcsak elmondta volna valaki neki, mielőtt a bíróhoz adták volna, hogy a két sárkány közötti ellentét jóval az ő születése előtt kezdődött. 

\- Atsushi urat nem hívták meg az esküvőre… - folytatta az idős férfi - …de ő mégis eljött, és odament a fiatalokhoz, hogy gratuláljon nekik. Legalábbis mindenki erre számított, de jókívánságok helyett átkokat szórt a bíró úr fejére. Nagyon kemény szavakkal illette, hazugságokkal vádolta, és azt harsogta, hogy a bíró úrnak apadjon el az ereje, és más durvaságokat. Az esküvő után nem sokkal a kutakból már csak zavaros, barna, bűzös víz tört fel, és néhány hónap leforgása alatt az is eltűnt belőlük. A bíró úr és Hiko úrnő kisfia már holtan jött a világra, és néhány napra rá az úrnő is követte őt - megszakadt a szíve. Hát így teljesedett be Atsushi úr átka. Hiko úrnő nem lehetett az övé, és úgy akarta, hogy akkor már a másé se legyen. Pedig az ég a tanú rá, az úrnő úgy szerette Atsushi urat, mintha az édestestvére lett volna. De hát, a testvéri szeretet és a szerelem között ég és föld a különbség… és az úrnő egyedül a bíró urat szerette, senki mást. Ők már akkor tudták, hogy egymáséi akarnak lenni, amikor Atsushi úr még meg sem született. Ha Hiko úrnő nem találja meg akkor cseresznyevirágzáskor, meglehet, talán még ma is boldogan élnének…

Yuu lesütötte a szemét, és halkan, mintha csak magában beszélne, azt kérdezte:  
\- Mégis, mi keresnivalóm van nekem itt, ezek után?  
\- A bíró úr felelősnek érezte magát azért, amiért Atsushi úr szemet vetett Yuu-kunra… - mondta ki a férfi a nyilvánvalót. – Nem akarta, hogy Atsushi úr még egy fiatal életet tönkretegyen.  
\- Ennek nem lesz közöttük vége soha, ugye? – nézett szomorúan az idős szolgára. – Addig, amíg egyikük meg nem hal?  
\- Valahogy úgy, Yuu-kun… valahogy úgy… - helyeselt a férfi.

Yuu egészen eddig a pillanatig nem gondolt bele abba, hogy nem csak a boldogsága és a jövője, de az élete is múlik azon, hogy a bíró meg tudja-e védeni Atsushitól. Mostanra az is nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy Atsushi, aki képes volt a halálba kergetni azt az egyetlen nőt, akit igazán szeretett, vele sem fog kíméletesen bánni, ha végül a kezei közé kaparintja. És ebben a pillanatban Yuu elkezdte komolyan félteni önmagát, a családját, és a bíró életét is. 


	32. Hatodik fejezet / III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu megtanul egy leckét a harangvirágokról és a törött csészékről.

A bíró házában minden nap egyformán telt: Yuu, mire felkelt, már nem érezte a jelenlétét a házban – a sárkány már kora reggel dolgára indult, és Yuu a reggelijét is egyedül fogyasztotta el a szobájában. Délelőtt általában vett egy forró fürdőt, majd megebédelt, és ebéd után aludt egy keveset – más napokon pedig a délutáni alvást cserélte meg a délelőtti fürdőzéssel. Érezte, ahogy hagyja el az ereje, és hogy lassan a kerten keresztülsétálni is komoly erőfeszítésébe kerül, de még nem kezdett el emelkedni a láza. Valami furcsa nyugalom ült rajta: talán a hely szelleme, talán a házban nagyon is érezhető jelenlétek miatt, Yuu nem tudta biztosan. A nászidőszaka nem sietett – és a bíró nagyon ügyelt rá, hogy ne fullassza meg Yuu-t az illatával. Ha együtt is tartózkodtak a házban, a jókora légtér gondoskodott róla, hogy bármilyen közel is ültek egymáshoz, az ne tűnjön túlságosan intimnek.

A bíró általában délután ért haza, néha előbb, néha később, és ilyenkor teáztak egyet a kerti kis házban. Yuu számára idegen volt a teaceremónia, és maga a tény is, hogy valaki csak azért építtet egy icipici kunyhót a kertjébe, hogy legyen hol teáznia. Volt a városnak ugyan több teaháza és egy kis teaiskolája is, de Yuu egyetlenegyszer járt ott, még évekkel ezelőtt. Megtanították ugyan az alapvető szabályokra, de nem nyűgözte le különösen a teázás világa – úgy érezte, hogy szertartásossá tenni egy hétköznapi dolgot sok hűhó semmiért. A bíróval teázni azonban egészen más volt, mint a szigorú, egykor Kiotóban tanult idős asszony végtelen magyarázatait hallgatni. Yuu ilyenkor mindig megkönnyebbült, mert azalatt az egy-másfél óra alatt semmiről sem beszéltek. Néha a bíró kiigazította az ülését, vagy megjegyezte, hogy nem fordította vissza a csésze elejét a megfelelő irányba, de ezeket az apróságokat nem számítva az eltöltött idő inkább meditációhoz, vagy imához hasonlított. És Yuu legalább azt is megtanulta, hogy minden teáscsészének van egy eleje is, bár azt nem mindig értette, hogy mi alapján lehet ezt eldönteni. A bíró azt magyarázta, hogy a csésze eleje az, amelyik irányból a legszebben mutat, de Yuu a legtöbb csészét minden irányból egyformának látta, ha nem volt rajtuk minta.

A vacsorákat aztán ismét együtt költötték el, miután a bíró is megfürdött és átöltözött, de ekkor már nem voltak kettesben, mert az idős testvérpár megállás nélkül sürgött-forgott körülöttük. Vacsora után Yuu visszatért a szobájába, és lefeküdt aludni, a fényekből és a zajokból ítélve idővel a bíró is hasonlóképpen tett. A szobáik a ház két ellentétes oldaláról lettek leválasztva, így Yuu-t nem ingerelte a bíró illata. Hogy az övé ingerelte-e a bírót, arról elképzelése sem lehetett, de a férfi egyszerűen nem olyannak látszott, akit kicsit is megérintene egy fiatal doushin jelenléte. Udvarias volt és nagyvonalú, de Yuu úgy érezte, pontosan úgy bánnak vele, ahogy otthon ő szokott bánni azokkal a vendégekkel, akik csak néhány napot szándékoztak a fogadóban tölteni – mintha a mostani helyzet nem örökre szólna.

Ahogy teltek a napok, és a levegő egyre fülledtebbé vált a közelgő esőfelhők terhe alatt, úgy lett Yuu is mind nyugtalanabb. Aztán egyik hajnalban a szokottnál is korábban ébredt arra, hogy a saját verejtékében úszik, az ágyneműje és az alvókimonója annyira átnedvesedett, hogy facsarni lehetett volna belőle az izzadtságot.

Dideregve tápászkodott fel a futonról, és kapkodta le magáról a hálóruháját, a komódból pedig kivett egy tiszta, fehér selyemsávoly alsókimonót, és gyorsan magára vette, mert a reggeli hűs levegőtől szinte reszketett. Nem érezte lázasnak magát, de most már valóban csak órák választották el a nászidőszaka kezdetétől - megismerte a fájdalmat a hasában, ugyanazt, amit először is érzett. A ház levegője mostanra telítődött a bíró illatával - azzal az illattal, amit eddig csak a közvetlen közelében érzékelt, ám most mindenütt körülvette őt, és Yuu azt hitte, megbolondul tőle. Elhagyta a szobáját, és mezítláb vágott át a házon, néma csöndben, majd húzta félre halkan a terasz ajtaját. Megnyugtatta ez a kis egyedüllét, és az üres kert látványa: az éjszaka nem esett az eső, és a növények szomjasan ébredeztek a hajnali derengésben. A fürdőház felé indult, hogy könnyítsen magán, amikor a kert északi oldalán, a hegy lábánál három őzet látott álldogálni törékeny, hosszú lábaikon.

Yuu mindig is kötődött az állatokhoz, és nagyon sajnálta, hogy az édesapja nem engedett se kutyát, se macskát tartani – a vendégekre hivatkozott, és arra, hogy többet kell utánuk takarítani, és sokakat zavar az éjszakai ugatás vagy kurrogás, de Yuu tudta, hogy az apja nem híve az állattartásnak. A mamonóját – egy mogorva fülesbaglyot – is inkább csak megtűrte maga körül, de nemigen foglalkozott vele. Yuu a suijinné válás egyetlen pozitív hozadékának azt tartotta, hogy lesz egy kísérő állata, aki mindenhová követi, és akivel beszélgetni is tud, ha magányos, vagy segítségre van szüksége - más miatt nem is várta igazán a felnőtté válását. De a bíró hermelinje lényegében kisajátította őt magának, állandóan a nyakában vagy az ölében aludt, vagy elbújt a kimonója ujjában, ezért néha úgy érezte, doushin létére is mégiscsak lett egy saját mamonója.

Az őt vizslató három őz szinte megbabonázta a látványával: a félénk állatok úgy bámulták Yuu-t, mintha még sosem láttak volna embert. Közelebb lépett hozzájuk, de az őzek még ekkor sem futottak el, csak az első őzsuta orra mozgott, ahogy a levegőt szimatolta Yuu felől. A kertben nem fújt a szél, így nem hordta felé a szagát, és Yuu ezzel magyarázta, hogy nem fogták menekülőre. Olyan közel mehetett hozzájuk, amennyire csak akart – lassan, egyik lábát a másik elé helyezve, várva, hogy egyik pillanatban csak megugranak és eltűnnek a fák között. Már ott állt szinte az első őz előtt, amikor az állat is tett felé egy óvatos lépést – Yuu pedig kinyújtotta a kezét, nagyon-nagyon lassan, és engedte, hogy az állat fekete orrával hozzáérjen a kézfejéhez, majd gyorsan meg is nyalja a bőrét.

A három őz egyetlen szemvillanás alatt fordult meg és szelelt el a fenyvesek irányába, ahonnan bejöttek a kertbe, Yuu pedig csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy valami vagy valaki megijeszthette őket. Megfordult, és meglátta a bírót, ahogy a kerti ösvény közepén áll, és kifürkészhetetlen arccal őt nézi.  
\- Azok Atsushi állatai voltak… - jelentette ki halkan, de Yuu számára a szavai mennydörgésnek tűntek.

Lesütötte a szemét, és az egyik kezével megszorította a másik keze csuklóját – azt, amelyiket az őz megszimatolta. A bíró közelebb sétált hozzá a lépőköveken, majd megállt előtte: jócskán Yuu fölé tornyosult, és hiába nem mutatta ki, Yuu mégis úgy érezte, hogy neheztel rá.

\- Nem tudtam… - rázta meg a fejét. – Azt hittem… barátkozni akarnak.  
\- A szagodat akarták befogni… - mondta a bíró. – Napok óta errefelé kószálnak, hogy hírt vigyenek rólad.  
\- Sajnálom… - hajtotta le még jobban a fejét Yuu, mire a bíró hangja ellágyult, ha az arca nem is:  
\- Hadd menjenek. Csak hadd tudja meg a gazdájuk, hogy lassan készen állsz a nászra… - mondta, és halványan elmosolyodott. Yuu csodálkozva nézett a ragyogó, világoskék szemekbe – még elvörösödni is elfelejtett, annyira meglepték a bíró szavai.  
\- El fog jönni értem? – kérdezte bátortalanul, a bíró pedig ezúttal is sápadtan mosolygott csak rá:  
\- Nem most rögtön… az nem lenne elég drámai. Ki fogja várni, amíg besötétedik – nem mondana le arról a helyzeti előnyről, hogy az éjszaka elrejtse őt. Próbálj meg pihenni. Chiharu áthúzza az ágyad, és hoz neked paplanokat, ha szeretnéd elfészkelni magad.  
\- Most… nem hiszem, hogy tudnék… - csóválta meg Yuu a fejét. A bíró az arcát figyelte, talán a szempillája rezdüléseit, és Yuu ettől végtelenül zavarba jött – de még inkább a férfi testszagától. A bíró akkor fejezhette be a fürdőzést, amikor Yuu felébredt, és halványan érezni lehetett rajta a szantálfa illatú szappant, amit használt… de a szantálfa fűszeres illata alatt ott volt a saját, erőteljes suijin-szaga, és Yuu erőnek erejével tartotta nyitva a szemeit, mert tudta, ha behunyja őket, és úgy szimatolja meg a férfit, akkor elszédül és elvágódik, mint egy madárijesztő a felázott földben.  
\- Teázzunk még egyet délután… - javasolta a bíró, Yuu pedig aprót bólintott. Megkönnyebbült, amikor a férfi elfordult tőle, és visszaindult a házhoz.

Valójában Yuu nagyon is fáradt volt, és vágyott rá, hogy begubózhasson egy puha, illatos ágyba – de ebben a nyári hőségben a paplanok érintése egyáltalán nem lazította el, csak fokozta a testhőérzetét. A szíve pedig legalább olyan nyughatatlan volt, akár a teste: megállás nélkül kavarogtak a gondolatai, leginkább Atsushi és a szülei körül. De a két fájó jelenlét közül a szüleivel való elválás tudata bántotta jobban – Dai pofonja, és a korábban sosem tapasztalt szigora, Kaoru egykedvűsége, amivel kijelentette, hogy a bíróhoz fogják adni, és leginkább az a bizonyos titok, amire a távozása előtt fény derült.

Hogy különbözött a szaguk, hogy nem hasonlítottak egymásra, és hogy Kaoru mindig olyan szigorúan bánt vele, hirtelen magyarázatot nyert. Yuu beképzelte magának, hogy Kaoru is mindig sejtette, hogy nem az ő fia, ezért csak annyira erőltette meg magát apaként, amennyire azt a világ elvárta tőle. De Dai – Dai imádta őt, hiszen maga mondta, annyira szerelmes volt belé, hogy más gyereket sem akart soha. Yuu és a szülőapja olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, mintha egyben testvérek és barátok is lettek volna – és Yuu-nak nem fért a fejébe az a pofon, és az a düh és lemondás, amiben elváltak egymástól. Élete legnehezebb lépésére készült: hozzámenni egy férfihoz, akit még csak nem is szeret, és akit soha addig számításba sem vett, miközben egy másik, rettenetes és visszataszító férfi mindkettejük életét fenyegeti. Yuu rettegett attól, ami rá várt: hogy egy idegen feküdjön rá és hatoljon belé, egy idegentől foganjon meg, és magányosan, a barátaitól és a családjától elszigetelve már csak annak éljen, hogy a gyerekeiket nevelje, akik majd ugyanerre a sorsra jutnak, ha doushinnak születnek - és még jobban rettegett attól, hogy a két lehetséges férfi közül kivel szemben kell majd tűrnie.

Yuu fejében pedig a bíró és Atsushi a félelmeinek ugyanazon az oldalán álltak. Világos volt számára, hogyha választania kell, akkor ezerszer inkább a bírót választaná, mint Atsushit – de abban is, hogy önként sosem választotta volna a bírót társának. Még mindig szomorúan gondolt vissza Kai-ra, és arra, hogy milyen csalódottnak tűnt a hangja, amikor az apja visszautasította; és eszébe jutott Kouyou, aki nyilvánvalóan nagyon szerette volna. De tudta, hogy Kai egy ilyen kikosarazás után soha rá sem nézne, és ismerte Kouyou gondolkodását, ezerszer beszélgettek erről: ő a „semmibe” nem akart magának társat választani, és harmadik fiúként még egy földművesnél vagy egy halkofánál is rosszabb helyzetből indult neki az életnek, mert neki mindig csak annyi jutott, amennyit az apja visszaosztott neki a munkájáért.

Ám ezek mégiscsak meddő gondolatok voltak, amelyektől távol kellett tartania magát, és inkább a jelenre összpontosítania. Azt sulykolta magába, hogy most már csak két út áll előtte, és hogy melyiken halad tovább az élete, az egyedül a bírón múlik. Ha végez Atsushival, akkor itt lesz neki ez a hatalmas ház, tele emlékekkel, az idős szolgákkal, akik helyette is emlékeznek és őt is emlékeztetik a múltra; a kert és a bedeszkázott egykori fürdőmedencék, és egy érett korú, rideg, fehér sárkány, akiről azt is nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy egymáshoz érjenek. De ha a bíró meghal… abba bele se mert gondolni. Akkor minden reménye elveszik.

Nemigen bírt enni sem, csak kapirgálta az ételt, amit Chiharu felszolgált neki. Odakint hétágra sütött a nap, és a rekkenő hőségben és párában minden szinte mozdulatlanná dermedt a kertben. A teraszon üldögélt, és árpateát kortyolgatott a meleg ellen, amikor a bíró a szokásosnál korábban tért vissza a városból. Megállt Yuu mellett, és lenézett rá, a szája sarkában halvány mosoly bujkált, épp úgy, mint reggel.  
\- Nagyon meleged van? – kérdezte, mire Yuu aprót bólintott. – Akkor teázzunk. A zöld tea hűti a testet. 

Yuu némán figyelte, ahogy a bíró a szokásos módon előkészítette a teaházat: egy kis favödörből merőkanállal locsolta fel a teakunyhó felé vezető lépőköveket, majd megkerülve a kunyhót, bent is elrendezte a teret. Amikor elhúzta a kunyhó apró, alacsony ajtaját, Yuu felkelt, és lassan elindult a házikó felé. Útközben megállt egy hideg vízzel feltöltött kőedénynél, kiöblítette a száját, és megmosta a kezeit, mint akkor, amikor templomba készül belépni. A teaházat fűzfák árnyékolták, és a lépőkövek kacskaringózva vezettek fel hozzá, egy kis épített domb tetejére. Yuu fellépett a tornácra, megállt az alacsony ajtó előtt, és letérdelve, lehajtott fejjel bújt át a szűk nyíláson. Ahogy felnézett, vele szemben a falon egy magányosan repülő gólyát ábrázoló tekercskép fogadta, a kép alatt pedig egy vázában egyetlen szál kék harangvirág nézte a fölötte repülő madarat. Yuu annyira megdöbbent a látványtól, hogy még azt is elfelejtette, hogyan kéne megfordulnia és meghajolnia a bíró felé.

Miközben a neki kínált zselés édességet forgatta a szájában, a bíró kezeit nézte, ahogy selyemkendővel tisztítja végig a teaszertartás eszközeit.  
\- Mit jelent a harangvirág? – kérdezte, noha tudta, hogy a teaszertartás alatt a bíró nemigen szeret beszélgetni.  
\- A harangvirág azt jelenti: tisztelet. És a soha el nem múló érzések jelképe is… - felelte a bíró, mire Yuu arca elkomorult. – De nem ezért választottam mára. Eszembe juttatott egy történetet egy híres teamesterről, aki egy rettegett hadurat készült vendégül látni a teaházában.  
\- Hogy szól a történet? – kérdezte Yuu, miközben a férfi kimért két kanál zöld tea port egy különösen gyönyörű, régi csészébe.  
\- A történet szerint… - kezdte a mesét a bíró - …ez a rettegett hadúr tudomást szerzett róla, hogy ennek egy bizonyos híres mesternek csodálatos teakertje van, amelyben nyár elején tengernyi kék harangvirág nyílik. Látni akarta a saját szemével, ezért aztán a katonáival megüzente a mesternek, hogy készüljön fel a fogadására. Amikor aztán megérkezett a kert bejáratához, döbbenten vette észre, hogy egyetlen szál harangvirág sem maradt ott: mindet lekaszálták és összegyűjtötték, csak a zöld leveleik meredeztek árván szerteszét. Elhatározta, hogy ezért a sértésért kivégezteti a mestert, és dühösen előre csörtetett a teaházhoz. A bejáratnál megállt – a teaházaknak épp azért van alacsony ajtajuk, hogy mindenkinek, aki belép rajtuk, fejet kelljen hajtania: a teaszertartás minden vendégtől, rangtól függetlenül, ugyanazt az alázatosságot kívánja meg. Amikor aztán a hadúr felemelte a fejét, ott állt szemközt vele egy váza, benne egyetlen szál harangvirággal.  
\- És ezek után nem végezte ki a teamestert? – kérdezte Yuu, miközben azt figyelte, hogy a férfi milyen könnyed mozdulatokkal keveri a teát, miközben beszélgetnek.  
\- Nem… - mosolyodott el a bíró. – Sőt, megköszönte neki a meghívást, és azt, hogy lekaszabolta a kert összes harangvirágját. Mert ha az egész kert tele lett volna harangvirágokkal, akkor a hadúr nem tudta volna igazán értékelni annak az egynek a szépségét, amit a vázában látott.

Yuu szívébe egyszerre csak belehasított egy sajgás – a pillanat törtrésze alatt megértette, hogy mit akar mondani ezzel a bíró. Lehajtotta a fejét, és meghajolt, amikor a férfi elé tette a csészét. Egyszer már ivott belőle korábban: világos, majdnem fehér, rusztikus teáscsésze volt, amelyet arany erek márványoztak az oldalán. A bíró már mesélt erről a csészéről: nyolcszáz éve öröklődött a családjában, és egyszer egy földrengés idején összetört, a darabjait pedig olvadt arannyal forrasztották a helyükre. A csésze jelképezte azt Yuu számára, hogy valami még törötten is szép tud lenni, és ha egy törött tárgyat arannyal foltoznak meg, attól csak még gyönyörűbb és még értékesebb lesz.

Amikor belekortyolt a teába, az édes-keserű íz úgy ült meg a nyelvén és a szájpadlásán, hogy egy ideig megszólalni sem bírt. Azután, hogy apró kortyokban elfogyasztotta, és visszatette maga elé a tatamira a csészét, és ekkor elhatározta: összeszedi a bátorságát, és felteszi azt a kérdést, ami a leginkább nem hagyta nyugodni.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - A bíró felnézett, és mindössze egy fejbiccentéssel jelezte Yuu-nak, hogy folytassa. – Mégis… miért akart engem? Miért kért meg apámtól?  
\- Yuu-kun… - fordította el a bíró a fejét. – Ennek nincs jelentősége.  
\- Így akart Atsushi fölött elégtételt szerezni? – faggatta tovább, mire a bíró szikrázó kék szemei úgy meredtek rá, hogy Yuu máris elszégyellte magát a feltételezés miatt is.  
\- Hová gondolsz, Yuu-kun? – szegte hátra a fejét. – A bosszú… és a kérkedés… összeegyeztethetetlenek azokkal az erkölcsökkel, amelyeket a tisztségem megkövetel.  
\- Kérem, bocsásson meg… - hadarta, és mélyen meghajolt a bíró előtt. Az idős szolga is megmondta, hogy a bíró elveti a babonaságot és nem hisz az átkokban – és ha ez igaz, akkor nem okolhatja Atsushit a felesége és a gyermeke elvesztéséért. De Yuu a lelke mélyén mégis úgy érezte, hogy csak ez lehet a mozgatórugója - vagy ha nem ez, akkor a lelkifurdalás, amiért nem tudta megvédeni a családját. Yuu még ezzel az indokkal is meg tudott volna békélni, de tudni akarta – biztosan tudni akarta – az igazságot. – Nem akartam udvariatlan lenni, vagy kétségbe vonni a jószándékát. De sosem adta jelét annak, hogy érdeklődne irántam… meglehet, csak én nem vettem észre?  
\- Nos… - fordult el ismét a bíró tőle. – Végül is, nincs oka annak, hogy titkolnom kelljen előled: azért vettelek magam mellé, mert az édesapád megkért rá, és addig nem tágított, amíg nem egyeztem bele.

Yuu úgy érezte, valaki nádszálat szúrt a tüdejébe, és azon keresztül kiszívta belőle az összes levegőt. Figyelte a bíró arcát, és kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a férfi igazat mond. Ha eddig haragudott a szüleire, akkor az a harag a mostani keserűség mellett olyan aprónak tűnt, akár egy szezámmag. Egy olyan suijinnek adták át, aki nem is akarta őt?  
\- Sajnálom… - hajtotta le a fejét. – Sajnálom, amiért az édesapám ilyen helyzetbe hozta.  
\- Én is sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerültél… - mondta együttérzően a bíró. – Bizonyára… akadt volna olyan fiú, akit szívesebben fogadtál volna társadként…

Zavart csönd támadt közöttük – Yuu pedig érezte, hogy lángba borul az arca. A sárkány belelátott a fejébe, és a következő pillanatban, amikor előre hajolt, és a kezét Yuu kézfejére tette, úgy érezte, a szívébe is belelát.  
\- De ezen nem tudunk változtatni… - mondta lágyan. A bőre olyan hideg volt, mintha jeges vízbe mártotta volna korábban a kezét. – Egyikünk sem akarta ezt a frigyet, de ha nagyon ellenedre lettem volna, azt hiszem, megtaláltad volna a módját, hogy ne kelljen hozzám költöznöd. És én sem egyeztem volna bele édesapád kérésébe, ha úgy éreztem volna, hogy nem tudlak elfogadni. Most, hogy a sorsunk mindenféle körülmények hatására összekapcsolódott, csak annyit ígérhetek, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek a biztonságod és a boldogságod érdekében. Az utolsó erőmmel is védelmezni foglak, és amíg élek, gondoskodom majd rólad.

Yuu nagyon komoly arccal bólintott, de nem bírt megmoccanni, sem beszélni, annyira megilletődött ettől a vallomástól. A sárkány levette a kezét a kezéről, és a mozdulatot összekötötte azzal, hogy elvegye előle a teáscsészét és elöblítse. A vázában a harangvirág is lehajtotta a fejét, miközben a kunyhón kívül ereszkedni kezdett a nap.

A vacsorájukat csöndben fogyasztották el, és más estékhez képest a szolgák sem sürögtek annyit körülöttük: Yuu némán figyelte, ahogy a sárkány egyre többet nyúl a szakéscsészéje után. Még sosem látta annyit inni, mint aznap este, és ez aggodalommal töltötte el: vajon hogyan lesz képes harcolni így Atsushival? Talán ebből akar bátorságot meríteni hozzá?  
A bíró észrevetette a lapos pillantásait, majd ismét ivott, mielőtt magyarázatként hozzáfűzte:  
\- Józanul képtelen vagyok teljesen átváltozni.

Yuu felkapta a fejét, és összenézett a férfival: nem most először tudatosult benne, hogy a bíró egy sárkány, de valamiféle félelemmel vegyes izgalommal töltötte el, hogy ma éjjel meg is győződhet róla. A bírónak az illata is jóval erősebb lett, talán az alkohol hatására – talán azért, mert Yuu egyre lázasabb testének közelségére reagált.

Chiharu behozta egy tálcán az utolsó két fogást, a gombás rizst és a hallevest, a testvére pedig egy összecsukható, vörös, kínai paravánt cipelt be magával, és nyitotta szét a vacsoraasztal előtt.  
\- Itt jó lesz, uram? – kérdezte, miután elrendezgette a panelokat, a bíró pedig bólintott.  
\- Tökéletes, köszönöm. Most menjetek, és vigyétek át a holmitokat a Mandarába. Megbeszéltem Sugihara úrral, hogy ma éjjel ott fogtok aludni.  
\- Mi nem megyünk el, uram… - húzta ki magát a férfi, miközben a nővére is odaállt mellé, és mindketten lehorgasztották a fejüket, mintha máris szégyellnék, hogy ellenkeznek a bíróval. – Negyven éve szolgálunk ebben a házban, ismerjük Yoshiki urat serdülő kora óta: nem ma fogjuk magára hagyni.  
\- Masato… - szólította meg a bíró, mire az idős férfi összerezent. – Ha itt maradtok, meg fogtok halni. Nem tehettek értem semmit, és legalább nekem ne kelljen aggódnom a biztonságotok miatt. Holnap reggel gyertek vissza, és ne előbb. Most pedig induljatok.

A két szolgáló engedelmesen meghajolt, és röviddel ezután el is hagyták a házat. Kettesben maradtak a bíróval, és Yuu még soha ennyire nem érezte magát zavarban a férfi jelenlététől: a szeme kifényesedett a szakétól, és annyira ellenállhatatlan illat áradt a testéből, hogy Yuu attól félt, ha egy tenyérnyivel is közelebb ülne hozzá, nem bírná megállni, hogy ne hajoljon oda hozzá és kezdje el kéjesen szagolgatni a haját, vagy a nyaka bőrét. Össze-vissza vert a szíve, amikor rájött, hogy a bíró percek óta nem bírja levenni róla a szemét.  
\- Yuu… - szólította meg, és a neve kimondásától mintha mindketten magukhoz tértek volna egy pillanatra. – Azt semmiképp sem fogom hagyni, hogy Atsushi ártson neked, vagy magával vigyen. Ha megölni nem is vagyok képes, meg tudom sebesíteni annyira, hogy megfutamodjon, és egy ideig ne legyen ereje utánad kutatni. Ha odakint elülnek majd a zajok, menj ki a házból, és szaladj át a templomhoz. Az alsó lépcsőnél, a nagy kőlámpáshoz kikötve találsz majd egy lovat, felszerszámozva. Tudsz lovagolni?  
\- Egy kicsit… - felelte riadtan Yuu, amint kezdte sejteni, mire akar célozni a bíró.  
\- Jól van… - bólintott a férfi. – Menj egészen a kikötőig, és várd meg a híreket másnap reggel. Ha azt hallod, hogy Atsushi meghalt, visszatérhetsz a szüleidhez, vagy ahogy kedved tartja, más rokonokhoz. Gondoskodtam róla, hogy anyagiakban ne legyen hiányod. De ha kilépsz a kapun, csak fuss. Ne nézz hátra, ne törődj velem, és ne gyere vissza.  
\- De hát nem hagyhatom magára… - Yuu arca megnyúlt. – Ha megsebesül...  
\- Ha megsebesülök, ne gyere a közelembe! – szakította félbe szigorúan a férfi. – Nem akarom, hogy a másik alakomban láss… és legfőképpen nem szeretném a te épségedet kockáztatni. Márpedig ha átváltozom, nem vagyok ura önmagamnak. Maradj távol tőlem, Yuu!  
\- És ha segítségre van szüksége? Ha orvost kell hívni? – faggatta tovább, mire a bíró elfordult tőle.  
\- Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy ezt az éjszakát nem fogom könnyebb sérülésekkel átvészelni – mondta. – Nem tudsz rajtam segíteni, és nem akarok amiatt aggódni, hogy akaratom ellenére esetleg benned is kárt teszek. Nem kell miattam aggódnod, és ne vedd a lelkedre, ha történik velem valami. Ha súlyos sebet kapok, hagyj meghalni. Ne vedd el tőlem ennek a méltóságát. Érted, ugye?

Yuu lesütött szemmel bólintott. A szavakon túl Yuu úgy érezte, a bíró talán nem is akar  ágyhoz kötötten, vagy megnyomorítva tovább élni. Az édesapja ugyanilyen makacs volt, és előszeretettel hangoztatta, hogyha bármi történik vele, ne hívjanak orvost – és Yuu bármennyire is nem értett egyet az ilyen viselkedéssel, de elfogadta, hogy ez mindenkinek a saját, legszemélyesebb döntése.

A bíró ismét a szaké után nyúlt, és töltött először Yuu-nak, aztán magának – Yuu észbe kapott, hogy ez az ő dolga lenne, ezért el akarta venni a bíró kezéből a szakékiöntőt: a mozdulat vége az lett, hogy az ujjai valahogy a bíró csuklójába akadtak, és ahogy elhúzta volna a kezét, Yuu félig-meddig rádőlt a férfira. Csak ekkor érezte meg igazán, milyen finom, erőteljes illat árad belőle: a tarkójától indulva végigzsibbadt a gerince, és egész testében remegni kezdett, a bíró pedig megrökönyödve nézett rá, mintha maga sem értené, mi történik. Aztán, ahogy egyikük sem mozdult egy kínosan hosszú pillanatig, egyszerre csak elmosolyodott, és halkan annyit mondott:  
\- Vagy túl sok szakét ittam… vagy nem eleget… de mindenképpen rossz az időzítés.

Yuu erre elhúzódott tőle, és visszaült a párnájára, míg a bíró mosolyogva nézte, és rendkívül szórakoztatónak találta a Yuu arcára kiülő csalódott kifejezést. A szakéja után nyúlt, és egyetlen mozdulattal öntötte a szájába, Yuu pedig úgy érezte, neki is szüksége van egy kis szíverősítőre, úgyhogy apró kortyokban iszogatta a sajátját. A csönd ismét zavaró lett körülöttük, addig a pillanatig, amíg el nem kezdett fújni odakint a szél.

A könnyű kis esti szellőből pillanatok alatt olyan erős szélvihar támadt, hogy Yuu először azt hitte, esni kezdett: a kert fáinak levelei úgy csattantak egymáshoz, mint az esőcseppek a járda köveihez. A szél besüvített a tetőhöz közeli kisebb ablakokon, és körbejárta a házat, eloltogatva a lámpásokban pislákoló tüzet. Yuu szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, mert ez az idegen szél már Atsushi illatát sodorta magával, mintegy előre jelezve az érkezését. Azután egyszerre csak elkezdett felemelkedni a tető.

A cserepek szép sorban, ahogy lefektették őket, egyesével szálltak fel és kezdtek spirálban kavarogni az ég felé – a kialudt lámpások ellenére is világosság támadt a házban, ahogy a tetőn tátongó, mind szélesebb lyukon át besütött a hold fénye. A bíró felállt, és egy csattogó hanggal magához hívta a mamonóját, majd felvette, és Yuu kezébe adta.  
\- Megjegyezted, mit mondtam? – kérdezte szigorúan, de Yuu képtelen volt válaszolni, csak elkerekedő szemekkel nézett a férfira. – Ha csönd lesz, azonnal menekülj innen!

A piros falú, négyszelvényes kínai paraván közelebb araszolt Yuu-hoz, és úgy hajtogatta magát, hogy a négy lapjával körbezárja őt. A paraván falai olyan magasak voltak, hogy nem látott át felettük még lábujjhegyen állva sem – de látta maga fölött a holdat és a csillagokat, és az ég felé távozó cserepek sokaságát.

Soha életében nem rettegett még ennyire, mint most. Nem csak magát féltette, hanem a bírót is, aki túlságosan is mélyen elszánta magát a halálra, miközben Yuu mostanra már teljes bizonyossággal tudta: soha nem találkozott még nála erősebb kamival - Atsushit is beleértve. Zaklatottan figyelte az eget maga fölött, és fülelt a hangokra, miközben a mellkasához szorította a kis barna hermelint.

Nem látta ugyan őket, de felismerte, hogy a két sárkánynak eltérő a hangja - arról azonban nem lehetett fogalma, melyik hang melyikükhöz tartozik. Az egyik magas volt, éles és fülsiketítő, mint egy hatalmas madár vijjogása, a másik csikorgó és morgó, akár egy jókora, támadni készülő kutyáé. A cserepek egyszerre csak elhúztak a feje fölül, és hallotta, ahogy néhány összetörik a kertben, mások pedig tompa puffanással csattannak neki egy súlyos testnek, amit hangos, vonításhoz hasonló hang követett: az egyik sárkány cserepekkel sorjázta a másikat.

Egy-egy pillanatra látott csak árnyékokat elsuhanni a feje fölött: egy vaskos, erős, fekete test vonalát, és egy vékonyabb, hosszúkásabb, világosat – de a hold fénye felülről világította meg a két sárkány harcát, ezért nemigen tudta kivenni a cikázásukból, hogy mikor melyiküket látja, és ki fog a másik fölébe kerekedni. Csak amikor egyszerre bukkantak fel a látóterében, akkor tudta megkülönböztetni őket egymástól: reszketve figyelte, ahogy a fekete árnyék megpördül, és tüskék záporoztak belőle – még épp idejében kapta az arca elé a kimonója ujját, hogy védje magát tőlük. A mérgező fekete tüskék után pedig gyöngyházszínű, féltenyérnyi pikkelyek hullottak a fejére, és ahogy kihúzta volna őket a hajából, érezte, ahogy hozzátapadnak a vértől.

A szél nem akart csitulni, és cserepek helyett ezúttal megtermett, izmos testek csattantak egymásnak, és úgy tűnt, mintha egymásba kapaszkodtak volna – az egyikük farka röptében beleért a tető fa gerendáiba és a cserepeket tartó lécekbe és gerendákba, de olyan sebességgel és erővel, hogy szilánkosra törte őket. Már együtt forogtak egy közös tengely körül, karmos lábaikkal egymást taposva.

Yuu tudta, hogy hiába védi őt a paraván, itt nincs biztonságban. Rátette a tenyerét a piros selyemmel behúzott deszkára, és megpróbálta rávenni, hogy nyíljon ki előtte, de a paraván nem mozdult. Csak a szemét dugta ki a vörös selyem redői közül, és Yuu meglepetésében hátralépett volna tőle, de a hátával is a paravánba ütközött.  
\- Engedj ki, kérlek… - szólította meg a szemet, de az csak mozdulatlanul nézett vissza rá. Yuu tudta, hogy a gazdája parancsának minden esetben engedelmeskedni fog, ezért megpróbált józanésszel érvelni: – Mi lesz, ha ránk szakad a tető?

A paraván egy pillanatra mintha elgondolkodott volna, majd fogta magát, és nyolc apró, karmos lábán elkezdett araszolni a nagy kéménykürtő felé. Yuu-nak nem volt más választása, mint hogy az őt lökdöső falaknak engedelmeskedve tipegjen arra, amerre a paraván irányította. A kémény falához érve aztán megállt, és a szem visszahúzódott a selyemredők közé. Yuu tudta, hogy a terméskőből épített kémény a legerősebb pontja a háznak, de ettől sem érezte magát biztonságban. Idegesen simogatta a karján pihenő hermelint, aki látszólag ugyanannyira meg volt illetődve, mint ő maga.

Yuu most érezte először, hogy az olyan pillanatokban, amikor valaki igazán közel kerül a halálhoz, az idő mintha máshogyan múlna: a két sárkány mintha örök idők óta küzdött volna egymással, miközben csupán percek múltak el fölöttük. A párharcnak pedig olyan hirtelen szakadt vége, ahogyan elkezdődött: egy éles, elnyúlt rikoltással és egy fájdalmas nyüszítéssel kísérve. Egyszerre csak elnémultak a levegőben a zajok, és a következő pillanatban valami nagy és súlyos zuhant rá a ház egyik sarkára, beszakítva a tetőt és eltörve a gerendákat, azután már csak az épületfák dőltek ki, halk neszezéssel… és végül minden elcsöndesült.

Ismét megpróbálta a tenyerével eltolni magától a paraván egyik falát, és a falak ezúttal engedtek már neki – a hermelin kiugrott a karjából, és a kert felé vette az irányt, Yuu pedig pillanatnyi hezitálás után követte. Az esze azt súgta, hogy siessen a bejárathoz, vegye fel a cipőjét és szaladjon a templomhoz, de Yuu most az ösztöneinek engedett: érezte a bíró illatát, és úgy követte, mint akit megbabonáztak. Kilépett a nyitott teraszra, lesétált a kertbe, és a gyér holdfényben megkerülte a háznak azt a részét, ahová – feltételezése szerint a sárkány lezuhanhatott. Óvatosan, a holdfényes félhomályban botorkálva kerülgette az épület maradványait, a sárkányt keresve, amíg szó szerint belé nem botlott: csaknem átesett a farkán, és most már képes volt tisztán kivenni a hatalmas, kékes-fehér testet, amely félig a ház romjain, félig a kert kavicságyásán feküdt.

Yuu még sosem látott sárkányt közelről: voltak ugyan otthon sárkányt ábrázoló tekercsképeik, ezért a fejében élt egy kép arról, milyennek kell lennie egy sárkánynak, de a valóság minden elképzelését felülmúlta. A bíró is magas volt ugyan, de a sárkány teste legalább kétszer olyan hosszú volt, karcsú és kígyószerűen izmos, és a súlya is többszöröse lehetett egy felnőtt férfiének. A gerincén fehér csontkinövések futottak végig, amelyek közül több letört, és a bőrét kisebb-nagyobb pikkelyek borították, amelyek össze-vissza, elfordulva álltak, és néhány folton teljesen hiányoztak. Yuu ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy visszafordítsa és a helyére simogassa a fájdalmasan kusza pikkelyeket, de amint hozzájuk ért, a sárkány morogva megmoccant, és rövid, karmos lábaira nehezedve próbált elmászni tőle, amennyire csak az erejéből tellett. A farkával csapott egyet a levegőben – nem gyorsan, és nem azzal a szándékkal, hogy megsebesítse Yuu-t, csak hogy távol tartsa magától.  

Sebesülten a mizuchi már alig-alig vánszorgott, és fémes vérszagot húzott maga után. Yuu kikerülte a hosszú, elkeskenyedő farkát, és a törzse mellé lépett, majd elkezdte végigtapogatni, a vérző sebet keresve. A sárkány morgott rá, és csikorogtak a fogai – még ekkor is csak távolodni próbált Yuu-tól, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg a két meleg tenyér a hasához nem ért. Ekkor nyüszítve visszafordította a fejét, és ökölnyi égkék szemeivel Yuu-ra nézett, aki ettől a pillantástól egészen megfagyott. A sárkány feje formára egy lóéhoz hasonlított, roppant koponyáját apróbb pikkelyek fedték, az álla alatt pedig kígyószerű bőr; ívelt, hátrahajló szarvak nőttek ki a homlokából és a halántékából, a szájában hatalmas, éles ragadozófogak sorakoztak. A szájában tartott valami fekete, szénné égett fadarabra hasonlító dolgot, majd Yuu lába elé köpte: egy sötét pikkelyes sárkányláb volt az. A következő pillanatban a bíró összerogyott: minden ereje elhagyta, és képtelen volt tovább menni.

Yuu a tenyerével rátapintott egy sebre, azután ahogy tovább tapogatózott, egy másodikra és harmadikra is: hosszú, mély vágások voltak a sárkány horpaszán, a lehető legérzékenyebb ponton, az ágyéka fölött - úgy tűnt, Atsushi egy rúgás vagy egy elrugaszkodás közben karmolhatta végig. Ahogy próbálta felmérni, mennyire súlyosak a sebek, és milyen mélyek, Yuu rátapintott egy furcsa, megvastagodott bőrrel borított, jókora dudorra – a sárkány erre felé fordult, hátulról belekapott a kimonójába, és elrántotta magától. Yuu megtántorodott, és hanyatt esett a földön, a sárkány pedig a mellső lábaira emelkedve fölé kúszott. Közelebb hajtotta Yuu-hoz a fejét, és Yuu legnagyobb meglepetésére szaglászni kezdte a nyakát. Az egész teste beleborzongott abba, ahogy ez a hatalmas, erős lény fölé tornyosodik, és a sebeivel mit sem törődve úgy dörgöli hozzá az orrát, mintha csak ez a pillanat létezne az időben, és csak ők ketten az egész világon. Ahogy egymás illatát szimatolták, úgy növekedett bennük a vágy is: Yuu annyira elkábult, hogy azt se bánta volna, ha a bíró vértől csöpögő hassal, sárkány képében, itt és most magáévá teszi.

A sárkánynak azonban nem maradt ereje ahhoz sem, hogy feltartsa a nyakát, és a feje erőtlenül lecsuklott a földre, Yuu teste mellé. Yuu feltápászkodott, és közelebb akart menni a sárkány fejéhez, de amint megérintette az egyik szarvát, a mizuchi egy nyüsszenéssel elfordult tőle.  
\- Méreg! – eszmélt rá Yuu. – Méreg jutott a sebbe! Ki kell mosni, és össze kell varrni!

A sárkány hideg, kék szemeivel úgy nézett rá, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, és jóllehet, nem bírt megszólalni, a torkából feltörő halk, morgó hanggal emlékeztette Yuu-t arra, hogy miről beszéltek az este, és hogy ideje lenne távoznia - a nyomaték kedvéért pedig meglökdöste az orrával, és azzal ösztökélte távozásra.

Csakhogy Yuu nem akart menni – legalábbis nem elmenekülni innen. Legalább meg akarta próbálni, bármilyen reménytelennek is tűnt, hogy segítsen a sárkányon – hiszen megmentette az életét, megvédte őt Atsushitól: nem bírt volna elszámolni a lelkiismeretével, ha ilyen állapotában a sorsára hagyja. Beszaladt a házba, és keresett egy edényt, amiben vizet hozhat, meg tűt-cérnát és tiszta gyolcsot a kötözéshez. Rémlett neki, hogy az egyik utcára néző szobában voltak azok a nagy szekrények, amelyekből Chiharu a törölközőket és az ágyneműt vette elő, ezért oda sietett, és elkezdte kihúzogatni a fiókokat, a varrókészletét keresve. Egyszerre csak a nyitott ablakon át valaki rápisszegett a sötétből, és a nevén szólította.

Kinézett az ablakon, és a hold fényében meglátta Kouyout egy ló nyergében ülve: azonnal tudta, hogy ez csakis az az állat lehet, amit a bíró hagyott hátra számára, a templomlépcső lámpásához kötve.  
\- Aoi! Gyere! – nyújtotta felé Kouyou a kezét. – El kell mennünk innen! Atsushi a hegyek felé repült, erősen vérzett és el volt törve a farka, de még nagyon is élt! Vissza fog jönni!  
\- Nem mehetek el! – felelte ugyanúgy suttogva Yuu. – A bíró megsebesült… én… én nem tudnám megbocsátani magamnak, ha miattam halna meg!  
\- Ő meg azt nem tudná megbocsátani neked, ha a semmiért áldozta volna fel az életét, ha itt maradsz, és Atsushi a kihűlt teteme mellől ragad el!

Yuu vett egy mély lélegzetet: tudta, hogy Kouyou-nak igaza van, de a lábai nem mozdultak, egyszerűen nem volt képes elsétálni innen, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. Kaorunak kérlelnie kellett azért a férfit, hogy magához vegye, és Yuu most hagyja magára élete utolsó óráiban, még ha nem is tehet érte semmit?

\- Aoi… - Kouyou hangja most már nem suttogott. – Én ma éjjel elmegyek innen, fel a tengerhez, aztán el Satsuba, a kikötőhöz, onnan pedig Kínába. Velem kell jönnöd! Ez az utolsó lehetőséged, hogy itthagyd ezt a várost! Most, vagy soha!

Yuu nézte a felé nyújtott kezet, és úgy érezte, kettéhasad a szíve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki nem szeretné elolvasni a következő mellékszálat, ugorjon [a hetedik fejezet elejére](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426884/chapters/24448899)


	33. Ötödik mellékszál / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu nem menekül tovább.

Yuu csak nézte Kouyou kezét, és elfogta a remegés, amikor rádöbbent: egész életében erre a pillanatra várt. Eszményítette a szülei házasságát, és a szerelmet – bármilyen elvont dolog is volt ez a számára – azzal azonosította, amikor az édesapja eljött a szülőapjáért, és kiszöktette őt az ablakon át, hogy magával vigye és összekösse vele az életét, a szüleik akarata ellenére is.

Azóta tudta már, hogy Dai döntését nem a szenvedély diktálta, hanem az ésszerűség – és az ésszerűség, az erkölcs, a becsület ebben a pillanatban mind azt diktálta volna, hogy maradjon. Tudta, hogyha megszökik Kouyou-val, soha többé nem fog visszajönni Kaminoba, hogy minden szálat elvág önmaga és a családja között; és a városiak meg fogják vetni, amiért magára hagyta haláltusájában a férfit, aki megmentette az életét.

De Yuu nem akarta a szülei életét élni. Nem bánta volna, ha a világ végére megy is Kouyou, ő követte volna – és most megnyílt számára a lehetőség, amiről álmodni sem mert. Olyan részeibe juthat el a világnak, amiket csak szóbeszédből ismert – egy olyan társ oldalán, akit ismer, és aki ismeri. Tudta, hogyha kimászik ezen az ablakon, akkor nem csak a kalandra mond igent, hanem a másik fiú udvarlására is: egyik nem létezik a másik nélkül. A gondolattól, hogy valakivel együtt élje meg a nászidőszakát, egyszerre fogta el a rettegés és a jóleső izgalom. Ahogy átemelte a lábát az ablakkereten, és Kouyou kezébe kapaszkodva felmászott mögé a nyeregbe, már egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy helyesen döntött. Az egyetlen dolog, amiben biztos volt, hogy ez legalább a saját döntése, és nem valaki másé.

Ahogy Kouyou vágtára ösztökélte a lovat, Yuu erősebben ölelte át a barátja derekát, hogy le ne csússzon. Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, és hogy az éjszakában mekkora távolságot tehettek meg, de rettenetesen szédült és úgy rogyadozott, akár egy szalmabábu. Minél közelebb hajolt Kouyouhoz, az illatától csak annál jobban szédülni kezdett: a nászidőszaka rohamléptekkel közeledett, és vált egyre fáradtabbá és magatehetetlenebbé. A gondolatai egyetlen dolog köré összpontosultak: hogy a nyeregben tudjon maradni, és ne dőljön le róla, mint egy zsák rizs.  
\- Kouyou… - szólította meg a barátját bágyadtan, számára végtelenül hosszú idő után, amíg a fogait összeszorítva próbált erőt venni magán. – Álljunk meg, kérlek… nem… nem bírom tovább…

Kouyou megrántotta a szárakat, és kissé kifordította a lovat, ahogy megálltak. Yuu felsóhajtott, amikor az állat lassan, egy helyben toporgott csak a gyér holdfényben, és fáradtan simult hozzá Kouyou hátának.  
\- Ne haragudj… de… - nem is tudta, hogyan fejezze ki magát - …nekem le kell dőlnöm. Nem tudom tartani magam… nagyon… nagyon gyengének érzem magam.  
Kouyou felsóhajtott – természetesen tudta, hogy ez a pillanat előbb-utóbb eljön, de azt remélte, legalább addig nem lesz baj, amíg biztonságos helyre nem érnek.  
\- Kibírod addig, amíg eljutunk a kikötőhöz? – kérdezte, hátranézve Yuu-ra a válla fölött.  
\- Nem hiszem… - rázta meg a fejét Yuu. – Sajnálom…

Kouyou fejében még sebesen jártak a gondolatok – lecsúszott a nyeregből, és előrébb tolta Yuu-t, majd visszaszállt mögé, és ezúttal ő ölelte magához Yuu ernyedt, láztól forró testét. Megnógatta a lovat, és ahogy a homályos éjszakában tovább haladtak az úton, mindenre igyekezett figyelni, csak arra nem, hogy Yuu hajának milyen csodálatos az illata, és a nyaka bőre mennyire fehér és kívánatos. Az ösztönei azonban most mellette dolgoztak: tudta, hogy legelőször is biztonságba kell helyeznie Yuu-t egy olyan helyen, ahol mások nem érezhetik meg a szagát. Semmi sem volt fontosabb ennél.

Yuu kábasága ellenére az érzékszervei mintha önálló életet kezdtek volna élni: a ló nyakának rövid, puha szőrén úgy simított végig, mint a szél a fák lombjai fölött; az éjszaka neszei úgy dübörögtek a fülében, mintha egy színházi zenekar kísérte volna drámai vágtájukat. Kiélesedett szaglásával pedig kisvártatva megérezte a tenger só- és halszagát: egyedül a szemeit nem tudta már nyitva tartani, és kisvártatva el is aludt Kouyou mellkasának támaszkodva.

Arra ébredt fel, hogy Kouyou lefordítja őt a nyeregből, és könnyedén a karjába kapna, mielőtt a földre csúszna. Roppant megalázónak érezte, hogy úgy cipelik, mint egy ájuldozó nemeshölgyet, és amint zárt helyre került, és Kouyou lefektette őt a földre, halkan és elégedetlenkedve morrant fel:  
\- Nem igazság, hogy ennyire gyenge vagyok… én… én sosem voltam gyenge! Miért velem történik ez?  
\- Talán azért, mert te vagy elég erős ahhoz, hogy mindezt elviseld - felelte halkan a barátja.

Kouyou tudta, hogy Yuu nem a helyzet ellen lázad: nem a jelenléte zavarja, és nem is az a jövőbeli kilátás, hogy elveszíti az ártatlanságát – sokkal inkább az dühítette, hogy ki van szolgáltatva a természetének, és képtelen önmagáról gondoskodni. Amikor Kouyou a szájához nyomott egy kulacsot, és megitatta vízzel, hálásan kortyolt belőle, mert érezte: hamarosan nem csak nem lesz képes erre önállóan, de még csak eszébe se fog jutni, hogy innia kell.

Visszatértek az emlékei arról a bizonyos napról a patak partján, a csókjukról; arról, ahogy védekezni és menekülni próbált, és a tehetetlenség érzéséről, ami elborította a tudatát. Akkor, ott, megtörténhetett volna, ami most meg fog történni, és ki tudja, mennyiben változtatta volna meg mindez a sorsukat? Yuu azonban szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Kouyou és ő eredendően összetartoztak, és az egymást elkerülő útjuk inkább valamiféle szükséges próbatétel volt, amit ki kellett állniuk. Legalább ennyire szeretett volna hinni abban, hogy az egyesülésük éppen ilyen sorsszerű lesz, és minden fájdalmat, nélkülözést és kétséget egy pillanat alatt elűz majd a fejük felől.

\- Igyál még… - nógatta Kouyou, miközben a tarkója alá nyúlt, és megtámasztotta a fejét.  
\- Nem bírok… - fordította el Yuu az arcát.  
\- Akkor pihenj… - simított végig Yuu arcán a hüvelykujjával. – Nagyon lázas vagy, aludnod kellene egy kicsit, mielőtt elkezdődik…  
\- Nem akarok… - rázta meg a fejét. – Én… nagyon félek, Kouyou.  
\- Tőlem? – húzta hátra zavartan a fejét.  
\- Nem tőled… - Yuu végignyalta a kicserepesedett ajkát, de a nyelve is száraz volt ahhoz, hogy benedvesítse. – Attól félek, ha most elalszom, és utána felébredek… nem leszek önmagam. Te nem tudod, milyen ez… mintha bezárnának egy sötét cellába, és közben a tested nélküled él tovább… Nem fogok emlékezni arra, amit mondasz nekem, vagy hogy…  
\- Nem számít. – Kouyou közelebb hajolt hozzá, és hűs ajkaival megcsókolta Yuu homlokát. – Az érzéseidet nem fogod elfelejteni. Azokat nem lehet. Álmodban sem…

Yuu felnézett a barátjára, és egy pillanatra az elméje és az érzékszervei is kitisztultak. Valamiféle kunyhóban voltak, a falon lógó, vagy annak támaszkodó eszközökből ítélve egy halász egykori házában. Yuu semmi más illatot nem tudott befogni Kouyouén kívül, de a a beszakadt ablakból és a padlón összegyűlt homokból és száraz levelekből arra következtetett, hogy ezt a házat már jó ideje magára hagyták. A teste szinte belesüppedt a rögtönzött ágyba, amit Kouyou egy lópokróccal letakart régi halászhálóból formált neki. Egy doushin nem pont ilyen fészekre vágyik a nászidőszaka előtt, de ebben a pillanatban ez volt a legtöbb, amit nyújtani tudott.

Odakint egyre erősebben fújt a szél, és hordta magával az esőt – Yuu pedig az átverejtékezett ruháiban vacogott, félig a láztól, félig az egyre hűvösebb levegőtől. Kouyou nem tudott többet tenni azon túl, hogy a nyereg alól kivett második pokrócot is ráterítette, és bebugyolálta vele a testét, mint egy pólyásnak.

\- Nyugodj meg… - mosolyodott el lágyan. – Egész közel vagyunk a parthoz, a sós levegő elnyomja a szagodat. Nem hiszem, hogy megtalálnának, az eső el fogja mosni a patkónyomokat. Biztonságban vagy.  
\- Kou… - Yuu zavarba jött, amikor a tekintete találkozott a barátjáéval. – Miért… miért ma éjjel akartál elindulni? Honnan tudtad, hogy ott lesz majd egy ló kikötve?  
Kouyou arcára árnyék vetült, ahogy kihúzta magát, és a kunyhó egyik sötét sarka felé fordult.

\- Nem fogok hazudni neked… - mondta halkan, de keserűen. – De mielőtt válaszolok neked, el kell mondanom valamit: én tisztában voltam vele, hogy nincs esélyem nálad. Az apám világosan az értésemre adta, hogy egy fürdőház-örökös jobbat érdemel a harmadik fiánál, és képes volt magával rángatni Shinjit, hogy megkérjen számára, nekem pedig a létezésemet is figyelmen kívül hagyta. Akkor gondoltam bele először, hogy milyen érzés lenne nap mint nap látni téged valaki más oldalán… és felfordult tőle a gyomrom. Egyszerűen hányni tudtam volna attól, hogy elképzeltem, amint a bátyám hozzád ér, és a meztelen bőrödet simogatja… ez annyira helytelennek tűnt! Aztán, ahogy telt az idő, én egyre biztosabb voltam benne, hogy a szüleid már csak a puszta észérvek alapján is olyan férfihoz adnak, aki valódi ellenfél lehet Atsushi számára. Amikor átköltöztél a bíró házába… szégyellem kimondani is… de abban bíztam, hogy ezek ketten majd megölik egymást a régi sérelmeik miatt, és te ott maradsz egyedül… én pedig gyorsabb és rátermettebb leszek bárki másnál, és ott leszek érted… De ez persze hiú ábránd volt csupán. Tudtam, hogy végül valamelyikük mellett fogsz kikötni, és reménykedni kezdtem, hogy nem Atsushi lesz az, aki erősebbnek bizonyul. De én ezt már nem akartam látni, nem akartam tudni róla. Összeszedtem a holmimat, és elszántam magam, hogy nekivágok az útnak – senkitől sem akartam elbúcsúzni, és senkinek sem mondtam meg, mire készülök. Elmentem a templomba imádkozni még egyszer, hogy legalább a nagyapám ne haragudjon rám… és akkor ott találkoztam a bíróval.

Yuu ekkor már tudta, hogy mi történt – legalábbis el tudta képzelni, milyen beszélgetés zajlott Kouyou és a bíró között. Ha lehetséges, ezek után csak még többre tartotta a sárkányt, mint eddig – és újból elfogta a lelkiismeret-furdalás, amiért magára hagyta.  
\- Aoi, figyelj ide… - fogta meg a vállainál Kouyou, mintha hallotta volna a fejében Yuu gondolatait. – Nem tudtál volna rajta segíteni. Sőt, igazából azzal segítettél neki, hogy nem maradtál ott. És ha engem kérdezel… szerintem örült neki, hogy így végződött ez az egész… mert hűséges akart maradni a feleségéhez, és úgy találkozni vele újra az egységben.

Mintha ekkor eszmélt volna csak fel igazán, Yuu szemei tágra nyíltak. Hiszen a bíró nem akarta őt! Nyilván gondoskodott volna róla, és tisztelettel bánt volna vele, de a szívét sosem lett volna képes megváltoztatni, azzal még mindig a halott társát szerette. És mindeközben a férfi tudta, hogy milyen kapcsolat van Kouyou és Yuu között, hiszen ő volt az, aki legelőször is „rajtakapta” a két fiút. A komoly, tiszteletet parancsoló, rideg sárkány héja alatt talán egy nagyon is mélyen érző lélek rejtőzött, aki még élete utolsó napján is azon fáradt, hogy legalább a két fiatal szerelmes életét elegyengesse. A hálától Yuu-nak kicsorrant egy könnycsepp a szeme sarkából, amit Kouyou a következő pillanatban lecsókolt onnan, miközben átölelte.

\- Aoi… - súgta a fiú fülébe. – Kérlek, legyél a társam! Én rajtad kívül senki mást nem tudnék elképzelni magam mellett. Sosem voltam szerelmes senkibe, sosem vágytam senkire úgy, mint rád. Tudod… és ezért nyugodtan legyél rám dühös… sokszor azt kívántam, bárcsak doushin lennél, és akkor együtt lehetnénk, mindig…  
\- Kou… - sóhajtotta Yuu vágytól reszkető hangon. – Azért… kívánhattad volna azt is, hogy bárcsak te lennél doushin…

Egyszerre kezdtek mindketten kuncogni, és Kouyou szinte rázkódott a fojtott nevetéstől.

\- Az jobban tetszett volna? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
\- Hát… - mosolyodott el Yuu. – Lehet, hogy akkor nem lett volna gond abból, ha magamhoz veszlek. A szüleim beleegyeztek volna, és akkor vezethettük volna a fürdőt ketten.  
\- Így viszont eljutunk Kínába, és sokkal izgalmasabb életünk lesz, mintha itt maradnánk… - csókolta meg Yuu szemhéját és orrát. – Elmehetünk megnézni a Nagy Falat… láthatunk tigriseket… annyi minden van a világon ezen az álmos kis városon kívül… te nem akarod látni?  
\- Én csak téged akarlak látni… - felelte Yuu, és egy lassú, lágy csókot adott Kouyou arcára.

Egyikük sem úgy képzelte el az első alkalmat, hogy egy halászhálókból rakott kupacon, egy rogyadozó, rogyadozó, dohos kis kunyhóban lesznek egymáséi, de mindez most nem számított: abban a pillanatban, hogy az ajkaik újra találkoztak, megszűnt körülöttük a világ. Yuu kiügyeskedte a kezeit a pokróc alól, hogy átkarolja velük Kouyou nyakát, míg a fiú az akaraterejét hátradobva igyekezett kihámozni magát először a saját ruháiból, majd Yuu drága selyemkimonójának öve után nyúlt.

Nem volt ismeretlen számukra a másik teste: rengetegszer úsztak és fürödtek együtt, de amikor Kouyou Yuu lábai közé térdelt, és végignéztek egymáson, olyan volt, mintha most látnák először a másikat. Yuu félig zavarában, félig a kíváncsiságtól mosolyogva nézte Kouyou hatalmas merevedését, és azon tűnődött, hogy milyen érzés lenne megfogni, megszorítani, és a testébe vezetni. Kouyout azonban sokkal inkább a Yuu ágyékának alsó részén végigfutó szülőnyílás nyűgözte le, és bár a sötétben nem tudta kivenni jól a színét és a formáját, azt látta, hogy a szélei nedvesen csillognak és szinte hívogatják. Mégsem mert megmozdulni, csak simogatta Yuu combjait, és próbálta megőrizni magában ezt a pillanatot, mielőtt még minden örökre megváltozik közöttük. Aztán Yuu noszogatás gyanánt megemelte a csípőjét, Kouyou pedig a térdein közelebb csúszott hozzá, és egyszerre csak, mintha valami magasabb erő hatására történt volna az egész, összefonódtak, mint két szőlőinda.

Yuu-nak ettől kezdve már órák helyett inkább csak percei voltak hátra, amíg még tiszta volt a tudata. Belekapaszkodott Kouyou könyökeibe, és úgy lökte magát közelebb hozzá, az alsó ajkát harapva, hogy ne veszítse el az összpontosítási képességét. Emlékezni akart rá, hogy milyen volt Kouyouval szeretkezni, hogy milyen tökéletesen kitölti őt, és miközben végig egy helyben maradtak, egy nem-testi részük tőlük elszakadva elindult belőlük, és Yuu-nak egyszerűen nem volt más választása, mint követni a lelkét.

Nem érzékelte, hogy nappal van vagy éjszaka, és azt sem, hogy Kouyou inni ad neki, vagy a szájába töm egy falat rizst, hogy legyen valami a gyomrában. Eltelhetett fölöttük egy nap, vagy akár három, vagy hét is; akár egy egész esztendő, de Yuu számára semmi sem létezett, csupán a saját gyönyörének végtelen, egymásba érő ciklusai. Amikor az elején volt, hajszolta Kouyout a gyorsabb, erőteljesebb, feszesebb mozdulatokba, aztán ahogy nőttön-nőtt benne a feszültség, a tekintete elhomályosult, és csak fehér fényeket látott akkor is, amikor lehunyta a szemét. Biztosan elaludt közben hosszabb-rövidebb időszakokra, de akkor sem hagyta Kouyout pihenni. Valami volt Kouyounál, valami, amire neki szüksége volt, és nem tudta máshogy kicsalni és kinyerni belőle, csak úgy, ha egyetlen pillanatra sem engedte el. Minden alkalommal, amikor egyesültek, úgy érezte, egy kicsit közelebb kerül hozzá, és minden alkalommal, amikor szétváltak, csak a fájó üresség maradt benne, ami annyira nyugtalanította, hogy ilyenkor képes lett volna elsírni magát. Nem, az nincsen rendben, hogy ő üres legyen! Belőle valami mélységesen és rettenetesen hiányzott, és soha semmit nem akart annyira, minthogy ez a hiányérzet elmúljon a szívéből.

Kouyou úgy érezte magát, mint egy harcoló katona: a figyelme és az ereje nem lankadhatott egy percre sem, mert Yuu, amikor elégedetlen volt vele, elég egyértelműen és elég erőteljesen az értésére adta. Az első időszakban annyira lekötötte, hogy kielégítse a fiú vágyait, és törődjön a testi szükségleteivel, hogy a sajátjairól szinte meg is feledkezett. És minél tovább tartott a nászuk, Kouyou annál inkább úgy gondolta, hogy ez a végtelen körforgás nem vezet előbbre, és valamit biztosan rosszul csinál, mert Yuu egyszerűen képtelen kielégülni. Jóllehet, amíg Kouyou eljutott a saját beteljesedéséig, Yuu háromszor-négyszer is elélvezett közben, minden alkalommal kevéske, átlátszó nedvet lökve ki magából, ám ezek nem hoztak igazi gyönyörérzetet neki.

Kouyou erre megmakacsolta magát, kihúzta a derekát, és a tenyerei rácsattantak Yuu térdére: azokat használta támasztéknak, miközben minden korábbinál hevesebben kezdett mozogni benne. Mintha egy óriási kapun próbált volna kopogni és bebocsátást kérni, úgy érezte magát – és ezen az sem változtatott, hogy Yuu már réges-régen beengedte őt. Úgy érezte, elzárnak tőle valamit, egy drága kincset, amit csak néha láthatott egy-egy pillanatra, de nem lehetett sohasem az övé. Márpedig ő akarta Yuut, magának akarta, és nem csak ebben a pillanatban, hanem életre szólóan, mindenestül.  
\- Az enyém vagy! – sziszegte eltökélten, az erőlködéstől fátyolos hangon. – Mondd, hogy az enyém vagy!  
\- A tiéd vagyok… - felelte Yuu erőtlenül, hátravetett fejjel, mert Kouyou hevessége már-már fájdalmat okozott neki.  
\- Nem hallom! – mordult rá a fiú, és még erősebbeket lökött Yuu testén. – Kihez tartozol, Aoi? Hm? Kihez?  
\- Hozzád! – kiáltott fel, és a teste egyszerre csak megszűnt test lenni.

Csatornává változott, amelyem Kouyou magja átfolyt, és amelyből a saját, terméketlen magvai úgy spricceltek ki, mint sziklából a vízesés. De Yuu ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy nem csak testnedvek áramolnak belé és belőle ki, hanem életerő is: a világegyetemet működtető energiák. A végtelen körforgás egyetlen ragyogó, aranyfehéren tündöklő gyűrűvé változott, és egy ugyanolyan erőt kapott vissza, mint ami távozott belőle, ha nem is pont ugyanazt. Halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában szusszant egyet, és szinte abban a pillanatban el is aludt.

Beteljesítette a küldetését.


	34. Ötödik mellékszál / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu útja visszakanyarodik Kaminoba.

Yuu arra ébredt fel, hogy a törött ablakon keresztül bekúszik a kunyhóba két vastag, fehér fénypászma, és cirógatni kezdi az arcát. Kinyitotta a szemét, és percekig némán figyelte csak, ahogy a szoba félhomályában táncolni kezdenek a porszemek. Kouyou nem volt vele, de érezte a jelenlétét: egyszerűen csak tudta, hogy él, hogy jól van, hogy nincs messze tőle, és merre induljon, ha meg akarja találni.

Kouyoué mellett pedig volt benne egy másik, egy sokkal inkább megmagyarázhatatlan jelenlét: kicsi és halvány lény volt, de Yuu-nak így is rendkívüli boldogságot okozott. Úgy érezte, most már minden rendben van, megértette a világ erőinek működését, megtalálta a saját helyét, és ettől még az elhagyatott kis kunyhó is palotának tűnt körülötte. Tudta, egészen biztosan tudta, hogy bárhová is viszi a sorsa, most már mindig biztonságban lesz, és sosem kell félnie a magánytól.

Kouyout ezzel szemben szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb gondolatok kínozták. Visszafelé tartott a közeli halászfaluból: hogy ne keltsen feltűnést, kerülőúton és gyalog ment oda, és miközben ennivalót vásárolt a helyiektől, kipuhatolta, mi történt időközben a városban. Ahogy sejtette, egyik sárkány sem élte túl azt az éjszakát, de ez csöppet sem nyugtatta meg. A bíró öccséért küldettek, hogy átvegye az üresen álló házat és rendezze a testvére hagyatékát, a városiak pedig tanácsot készültek ülni afölött, hogy ki legyen a következő békebíró. Yuu-ról nem beszélt senki, ami némiképp megnyugtatta Kouyout, mert így sem nem gyanúsítják, sem nem keresik – a szüleit leszámítva.

Nem bírta kiverni a fejéből Yuu szüleit – most, hogy már ő maga is az apaságra készült. Nem számított erre, és most már késő volt azon morfondírozni, hogy hogyan is lehetett ennyire felelőtlen, hiszen bármilyen kicsi is volt rá az esély, hogy Yuu megfoganjon, a kicsi még mindig több volt a semminél. Két idősebb fiútestvér mellett azért csak megtanult egyet és mást, főleg úgy, hogy Shinji előszeretettel hajkurászta a lányokat, az olyanokat is, akiket sosem vett volna feleségül. Úgy tudta, hogy a legtöbb doushint egyáltalán nem könnyű teherbe ejteni, főleg az első közös nászidőszak alatt. Nem véletlen az sem, hogy a szülők sokszor még a serdületlen fiút vagy lányt átadták a leendő társa családjának, hogy megszokja a suijinje illatát, jelenlétét, és legfőképpen megbízzon benne. Egy doushin nem tud megfoganni akkor, ha fél, ha bizonytalan a társában vagy a körülményeikben, vagy ha nincs meggyőződve arról, hogy a suijinje képes gondoskodni mindkettejükről – ugyanúgy háború, éhínség idején sem, vagy akkor, ha ő vagy a társa nem elég erős és egészséges egy utód létrehozására.

Márpedig Kouyou nem volt olyan erős, amilyen erős társat Yuu megérdemelt volna. Nem tudott nyújtani számára semmit: önerejéből, ha a bíró nem hagy nekik egy igen nagyvonalú összeget a meneküléshez, nem biztos, hogy képes lett volna egy várandós doushint megfelelőképpen ellátni önmaga mellett. Nem hozott otthonról mást, csak amit az elmúlt években a vendégek borravalóiból félrerakott, és a ruhákat, amiket viselt: sem nevet, sem otthont nem tudna adni a gyereküknek, és Yuu mindezzel tisztában volt. És hogy mindezek ellenére megbízott Kouyouban és elfogadta őt társának, megosztva vele a saját erejét, az egyszerre hízelgett az önérzetének és tette mérhetetlenül védtelenné a fiút. Yuu-nak rendkívüli ereje volt, ezt máris érezte magában: egy része átvándorolt belé, és beépült a csontjaiba, az izmaiba, mint egy második hátgerinc, mint egyfajta támasz… de Kouyou úgy érezte, ő nem élhet vissza ezzel az újonnan szerzett erővel és a bizalommal, amit Yuu-tól kapott.

Ahogy a kunyhóhoz közeledett, és meglátta Yuu-t kibomló hajjal, a gyűrött, galambszürke kimonójában, hatalmasat dobbant a szíve. _A társam és a gyermekem,_ gondolta magában, és önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, azon tűnődve, hogy vajon Yuu hogy fog kinézni a kimonója alól kidudorodó hassal, és vajon boldog lesz-e szülőapaként. Lehet, hogy Yuu szeretne esküvőt is? Igaz, ez amolyan modern dolognak számított, amit az emberek találtak ki maguk számára, lévén ők nem tudtak társulni egymással más módon, csak ilyen hivatalos formában. Ám mostanában sok kami család is tartott esküvőt, általában azt követően, hogy a doushin fél megfogant az első gyermekkel, különösen akkor, ha a doushin nő volt – ők igényelték az effajta ünneplést a családjaik között. Lehet, legalább egy templomba el kellene menniük imádkozni és áldozni, hogy áldást kérjenek magukra a felsőbb erőktől… mert arra igencsak szükségük lesz.

Már semmi sem volt ugyanolyan köztük, mint régen: nem is tudtak úgy egymásra nézni, mint a barátok. Lehet, ez nem szerelem volt, nem még, de amit együtt megéltek és amit létrehoztak, olyan kapcsot formált közöttük, aminél a szerelem se lehet erősebb. Yuu mosolygott, amikor közelebb ment hozzá, kezében a hálóval, amiben friss rákok mocorogtak.

\- Hoztam ennivalót… - mutatta fel Yuu-nak a zsákmányát.  
\- Én főztem rizst… - felelte Yuu büszkén, amiért ő is hozzájárult az ebédjükhöz.  
\- Azt meg hogyan? – vonta fel Kouyou a szemöldökét, mire Yuu csak megrántotta a vállát.  
\- Találtam egy kis vaslábast a kunyhóban. Rizs meg volt a nyeregtáskában…

Kouyou bólintott, és nagyon komoly arccal odament a tenger partján álló sziklákhoz, és elkezdte megmosni és megpucolni a rákokat. Yuu leterítette az alvópokrócukat a ritkás fövenyre, és középre tette az előkészített rizsgombócokat. Kouyou a feltört, megtisztított rákokat tette maguk közé, majd mindketten némán hozzáláttak.

\- Nagyon finom… - mondta Yuu, miközben kiszürcsölte a húst a rák ollójából.  
\- Egy kis szójaszósz azért jólesne hozzá… - jegyezte meg Kouyou, mire Yuu elnevette magát. – Mi az?  
\- Ugyanerre gondoltam… - felelte Yuu mosolyogva, majd tovább szopogatta a rák lábát, aztán elvett még egy rizsgombócot. Kouyou elégedetten nézte, ahogy ekkora lelkesedéssel eszi ezt az egyszerű ételt is: jó érzés volt látni, hogy a társa mennyire elégedett.  
\- Mindketten meghaltak… - mondta halkan, mire Yuu csodálkozva felkapta a fejét. – Atsushit a hegyoldalban találták meg másnap, a bírót a kertjében. Egyikük sem élt már.  
\- Oh… - sóhajtott fel Yuu, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Nem tudom, talán illendő lenne… visszamenni a templomba?  
\- Én is erre gondoltam… - bólintott Kouyou.  
\- De… biztonságos ez? Nem keresnek minket? – töprengett Yuu. – Nem túl nagy kitérő ez? Meg tudtad kérdezni, mikor megy a legközelebbi hajó Kína felé?  
\- Aoi, nem megyünk Kínába.

Kész, kimondta végül. Yuu döbbent arccal és félig eltátott szájjal nézett rá.

\- Nem… megyünk? – ismételte el csodálkozva. – De… akkor hová… mert itt nem maradhatunk…  
\- Hazamegyünk a szüleidhez – jelentette ki Kouyou sziklaszilárdan.  
\- Te megőrültél! – Yuu eldobta a kezéből a rákollót, annyira felháborodott. – Apám meg fog ölni! Először téged, azután meg engem!  
\- Nem fog… - csóválta meg a fejét Kouyou.  
\- Dehogynem fog! – csattant fel Yuu. – Te nem ismered, én viszont igen! Nem mehetünk vissza oda, én… én ezt nem akarom, érted? Tudod, hogy bántak velem? Nem, én többet nem akarok velük egy fedél alatt lakni, akkor inkább…  
\- Aoi, fogd már fel, itt nem rólunk van szó! – emelte fel Kouyou a hangját, mire Yuu hátrahőkölt: még soha senki nem beszélt vele ilyen hangon, a szüleit leszámítva. – Gyereket vársz, és nagyon hamar, hamarabb, mint hinnéd, nem leszel olyan állapotban, hogy utazni tudj, nemhogy arra, hogy egy hajón hánykolódva dolgozz és függőágyban aludj, mint egy matróz!  
\- Nem kell dolgoznunk, a bíró hagyott nekünk elég pénzt ahhoz, hogy átkeljünk a tengeren! – vágta rá Yuu, mire Kouyou forgatni kezdte a szemét.  
\- Eszednél vagy? – horkant fel. – Szerinted nem fogják látni rajtunk, hogy menekülünk? És nem gazdag kereskedők vagyunk, akiket vár valaki a túlparton, hanem éhenkórászok, akik nem a saját pénzükből tudnak kifizetni egy tengervámot? Amint távolabb kerülnénk a parttól, elvennék mindenünket és belöknének minket a vízbe.  
\- Ez csak kitaláció! – vágta rá Yuu dühösen, de magában azért belátta: van igazság abban, amit Kouyou mond. Ettől azonban nem kevésbé szeretett volna visszatérni a szülői házba, ahonnan szinte csak úgy kidobták őt, amikor már nem tudtak vele mit kezdeni. – Akkor… legalább vigyél haza magatokhoz. Nekem nem kell sok, csak egy futon, ahová lefekhetek esténként…  
\- Aoi, ide figyelj… - zárta össze a két tenyerét Kouyou, mintha könyörögne. – A forrásotokat és a fogadót nem a szüleid építették, nem is a nagyszüleid, hanem a húsz emberöltővel ezelőtt élt őseid, azért, hogy a leszármazóiknak legyen valamijük. Megfosztanád a gyerekünket attól, ami jogszerűen az övé, csak azért, mert haragszol a szüleidre? Éljen ezért inkább nélkülözésben, mert te helyette így döntöttél?

Yuu morrant egyet, de Kouyou láthatóan nem érte be ennyivel: várta, hogy szóban is megállapodjanak, ha már ketten jutottak idáig, ketten fognak tovább menni.  
\- Igazad van… - mondta ki végül Yuu halkan. – De remélem tudod, hogy nem vagyok boldog ettől.  
\- Hogy igazam van? – mosolyodott el Kouyou.  
\- Nem, te hülye! Hanem hogy vissza kell mennem apámékhoz… - morogta Yuu, mire Kouyou tovább vigyorgott rá. – Most meg mi van?  
\- Csak örülök, hogy a barátom vagy… - mondta halkan, és zavartan lesütötte a szemét. – És hogy a barátom a társam is egyben…

Yuu-nak elakadt a szava. Ez az egyik legszebb bók volt, amit valaha kapott – hiába nem is bóknak szánták. Kouyou közelebb ült hozzá, a tarkójára simította az ujjait, belemarkolt a hajába, és megcsókolta – Yuu pedig engedte neki először, azután rájött, hogy még jobb érzés lenne nem csak hagyni, hanem vissza is csókolni. Sőt, kisvártatva arra is rájött, hogy szerelmeskedni is sokkal jobb érzés úgy, hogy közben magánál van, és nem borul köd a tudatára. Amíg együtt voltak, minden mindig tökéletesen helyénvalónak tűnt, mintha a teste egy nagy, komoly fejbólintással nyugtázná azt, amit a szíve eldöntött.

Másnap reggel indultak csak vissza Kaminoba, gyalogszerrel: Kouyou vezette száron a lovat, Yuu pedig mellette sétált, és a városhoz közeledve lépésről lépésre feszültebb lett. Úgy érezte, lassan az egész élete másból sem áll, mint a főutcán való kínos séták sorából: először a bíróval és Kouyouval együtt nyugat-keleti irányban, majd a bíró oldalán keletről nyugatra, most pedig Kouyouval ismét nyugatról kelet felé. Tudta, hogy megint mindenki őt fogja nézni, és egy hónapra – vagy egy egész évre – elegendő pletykatémát szolgáltat majd a városiaknak, de ezen nem lehetett már változtatni: nem akart úgy hazasurranni, mint az üregét kereső egér, ráadásul Kouyouval ketten máshogy ezt nem is vihették volna véghez, csakis eltökélten és emelt fővel.

Minden úgy történt, ahogy Yuu sejtette: körbe sem kellett néznie, hogy hallja a nyílt, vagy éppen titkolt kíváncsisággal eltolt emeleti ablakok fás csusszanásait, és lássa az ajtók mögül előbukkanó, majd eltűnő fejeket. Mindenki kiszagolta, hogy Yuu már nem egyedülálló doushin, és hogy gyermeket vár – de hiába látták a szimatoló alakokat, nem törődtek velük. A belváros fürdői mind zárva voltak, és még a szolgák sem jöttek elő, mintha hallgatólagosan beleegyeztek volna abba, hogy Yuu és Kouyou ügye nem tartozik rájuk. Kaoru és Dai azonban már a fogadójuk ajtajában állva, messziről kiszagolva a két fiú érkezését, és némán várták őket. Yuu-nak ökölnyire zsugorodott a gyomra, és fogalma sem volt, Kouyou hogyan tud ennyire nyugodt maradni.  
\- Mit fogsz neki mondani? – kérdezte halkan sziszegve.  
\- Fogalmam sincs… - felelte Kouyou halkan. – Még nem gondoltam végig.  
\- Lehet, hogy ideje lenne…  
\- Még van legalább száz lépés a házatokig, addig kitalálhatom…

Minél közelebb értek, annál inkább látszott, hogy Kaoru bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne kipukkanni a dühtől. Dai mögötte állt, a kezét a vállára téve, és amilyen erősen szorította, annak alapján Yuu biztos volt benne, hogy csak a szülőapja tartja vissza attól az édesapját, hogy rájuk vesse magát és szétszedje őket. Kaoru szemei parázslottak, és Yuu már nem is mert oda nézni: sejtette, hogy ennek mindenképp rossz vége lesz. Aztán amikor már csak tíz lépés választotta el őket a tornáctól, Kouyou megtorpant, megállította a lovat, majd fennhangon azt kérdezte:  
\- Uram, hazahoztam Aoit, mint a társamat – elfogad engem a fiának?

Kaoru olyan fancsali képet vágott, mintha egy kabuki-maszkot húzott volna magára, méghozzá egy értetlenkedő démonét. A szája hullámosan megremegett, a homlokán vastag ráncok rajzolódtak ki, és egyszerűen fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon, mit lépjen erre. Kouyou halálra szánt magabiztossággal nézett a szemébe, és erre az egyre Kaoru nem számított. Sok lehetőséget végiggondolt, de ez az egy nem volt köztük. Szíve szerint visszakérdezett volna arra, ami legelőször eszébe jutott, nevezetesen, hogy Kouyou felveszi-e az új családja nevét vagy sem, de Dai a következő pillanatban megelőzte:  
\- Hát pe-ersze, hogy elfogad téged, igaz, Kaoru? – mosolygott, és közben az ujjai még jobban megszorultak Kaoru vállán. Kaoru csak morrant erre válasz helyett, Dai pedig széles vigyorral folytatta: - Az ég szerelmére, ne ácsorogjatok ott, gyertek már be! Kössétek ki azt a lovat ide, és gyertek!

Yuu és Kouyou összenéztek: mindez túl könnyen ment. Nem lehet, hogy ne haragudjanak rájuk a történtek után! Yuu úgy érezte, ebben biztos valami turpisság van, és ügyelt rá, hogy ne távolodjon el Kouyoutól, ahogy felléptek a terasz lépcsőjén, levették a cipőiket, és bementek a fogadóba. Reitának, miközben a vendéglő padlóját takarította, és megállt a kezében a felmosórongy, és úgy nézett Yuu-ra, mintha most látná először életében. Dai mindenkit beterelt a családi étkezőbe, majd megkérte Reitát, hogy hozzon teát és süteményt nekik.

Kínos csöndben ültek mind a négyen, arra várva, hogy valaki más szólaljon meg először. Yuu még mindig duzzogott, és nem volt hajlandó egyik apjának sem a szemébe nézni: úgy tett, mint aki nagyon szégyelli magát, és nem mozdult Kouyou mellől. Kouyou ezzel szemben kifejezetten merész pillantással méregette Yuu szüleit, készen arra, hogy bármilyen körülmények között is, de megvédje a társát az esetleges szóbeli bántalmazástól. Kaoru zavartan nézelődött, kerülve mindenki tekintetét, és várta, hogy Dai kimentse ebből a helyzetből, amit láthatóan képtelen volt kezelni. Dai végül rámosolygott Kouyoura, és a lehető legszívélyesebben megkérdezte tőle:  
\- Megfelel egyelőre, ha Aoi régi szobájában fogtok lakni ketten? Ha majd nőni kezd a pocakja, és nehezebben lépcsőzik, lejjebb költözhettek, addigra rendbe hozzuk valamelyik emeleti szobát…  
\- Nekem bármi megfelel… - válaszolta Kouyou komolyan, majd nagyon mélyen meghajolt Yuu szülei felé. – Köszönöm, hogy befogadnak az otthonukba. Ígérem, hogy nagyon keményen fogok dolgozni…  
\- És felveszed a Niikura nevet? – szaladt ki Kaoru száján, mire Dai azonnal oldalba bökte a könyökével.  
\- Ha befogadnak a családjukba, akkor természetesen igen… - felelte Kouyou. Ha már semmit nem fog kapni otthonról, akkor kár volna épp a nevéhez ragaszkodnia.  
\- Ugyan már, Kaoru, ez csak formaság… - mosolyodott el Dai nem éppen barátságosan. – Erre semmi szükség…  
\- És el kell menniük a templomba… - folytatta Kaoru szárazon. – Áldást kérni. Meg felajánlani egy nagyobb összeget adomány gyanánt. Pénzetek van? – sandított rá Kouyoura.  
\- Nekem van egy kevés spórolt pénzem. És ott van az is, amit a bíró úr ránk hagyott… - felelte Kouyou halkan, mire Kaoru szeme szikrákat szórt.  
\- Ahhoz nem nyúlhattok! Ha megérkezik a városba a bíró úr öccse, hogy átvegye a házat, Yuu majd visszaviszi neki.  
\- Igenis… - hajtott fejet Kouyou ismét. Valószínűleg bármit is mondott volna neki Kaoru, arra zokszó nélkül rábólintott volna.  
\- Ezt nem muszáj most megbeszélnünk, Kaoru… - jelentette ki Dai ellentmondást nem tűrve. – Először talán hadd fürödjenek meg, aztán kapnak egy rendes vacsorát, és Aoinak ki kell aludnia magát, mert olyan gyenge, mint a barackfa ága. Koyuou… - fordult ezúttal a fiú felé - …örülünk, hogy a családunk tagja leszel. Rendes fiú vagy, ezt mindig is tudtuk, és biztosan nagyon fogsz vigyázni a mi Aoinkra.  
\- Az életemnél is jobban… - bólintott Kouyou komoran.

Reita ekkor érkezett meg a teával, és Kaoru kihasználva az alkalmat, asztalt bontott: az orra alatt motyogott, hogy neki el kell intéznie valamit, és magára hagyta Dait a fiatalokkal. Aztán Dai is zavarba jött a kínos csöndtől, és kimentette magát azzal, hogy elő kell készítenie a vacsorát a vendégeknek. Yuu és Kouyou összenéztek, majd Yuu felállt, és Kouyou kezét megfogva magával húzta a fürdőbe. A tengert leszámítva nem volt alkalmuk megmosakodni Yuu nászidőszaka óta, és bizonyára elég erősen szaglottak mindketten.

Ahogy a kis családi fürdőben leültek egy-egy sámlira, és végigszappanozták egymás hátát és haját, Yuu egyszerűen túlságosan is kába lett ahhoz, hogy bármire is gondoljon. Kívánta az érintést, a szappanos ronggyal való dörgölést, és szeretett volna egyszerűen csak érezni anélkül, hogy gondolkodnia kelljen. Kouyou szeretetteljesen simogatta és mosdatta, különös figyelmet szentelve Yuu hasának, és a benne növekvő gyereküknek. Yuu vállára hajtotta a fejét, miközben hátulról átölelte, és egy halk szusszanással csak annyit mondott:  
\- Azért apáddal nem lesz egyszerű.


	35. Ötödik mellékszál / III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben a Niikura családnak még egy fia lesz.

Kaoru nem bírt aludni. Tágra nyitott szemmel feküdt az ágyában, és a plafont bámulta a feje fölött – időnként szusszant egy nagyot, amikor a gondolatmenetében megtorpant, aztán tovább nézett csak maga fölé némán.

\- Nem tudnál hangosabban sóhajtozni? – morrant Dai, miközben átfordult a másik oldalára. – Ha már engem sem hagysz aludni, legalább csináld rendesen!  
\- Felcsinálta a fiunkat – felelte Kaoru lassan és vontatottan, még mindig a mennyezetre szegezett tekintettel. – Érted, Dai? Felcsinálta a fiunkat…  
\- Nem csinálta fel… - fordult a másik oldalára, hogy láthassa Kaoru arcát. – Szerelmesek voltak, szeretkeztek, és Aoi várandós lett, ennyi történt.  
\- Nem, Dai, nem, nem… - rázta meg Kaoru a fejét. – _Felcsinálta!_ Megvárta, amíg a két sárkány megöli egymást, aztán elrabolta, felcsinálta, és végighordozta a városon, mint a véres kardot, aztán idejött, és azt merte mondani nekem, hogy fogadjam a fiammá. Ide mert jönni, és a szemembe mert nézni, miután felcsinálta a fiamat! _Az én fiamat!_  
\- Akkor ezek szerint te is felcsináltál engem? – vonta össze Dai a szemöldökét.  
\- Az más.  
\- Mennyiben más?  
\- Én megkértelek az édesapádtól… - jelentette ki Kaoru büszkén.  
\- És az apám mit mondott erre? Igent? Nem! Azt mondta, hogy „tudomásul veszem” - kontrázott rá Dai.  
\- De volt valami hivatalos formája az egésznek, nem csak úgy megszöktettelek…  
\- Kouyou is engedélyt kért tőled, hogy udvarolhasson… - érvelt Dai. – Ha az apja nem lett volna olyan kapzsi, és mellé állt volna, akkor hagytad is volna neki. Szóval, mi a különbség, Kaoru?  
\- A te apád se állt szóba velem, miután megszöktettelek… - fordult Dai felé, és mosolyodott el egyszerre. – És nem is vártam tőle mást. Sose mentem volna oda hozzá, és álltam volna elé azzal, hogy „uram, elfogad engem a fiának?” Ennek a harmadik fiúnak nincs bőr a képén! Eldobná a családja nevét, az örökségét, csak azért, mert…  
\- …mert felcsinálta a fiadat, tudom, már mondtad… - dohogott Dai.  
\- De most őszintén, tedd a szívedre a kezed! – hajolt közelebb Kaoru a társához. – Mondd meg, mit kellene éreznem? Hát nem jogos a felháborodásom?  
\- Nem, nem az! – torkolta le Dai. – És tudod, hogy miért nem? Mert örülnöd kellene!  
\- Minek örüljek? – Kaoru majdnem sipító hangon értetlenkedett.  
\- Annak, hogy visszakaptuk Aoit! – förmedt rá a társa. – Ha bárki máshoz került volna, soha többet nem lett volna már a mi fiunk. Látogatóba jött volna haza. Hetente egyszer-kétszer, néhány óráig láthattuk volna az unokáinkat. Gondolkozz már, hány évig készültünk rá, hogy majd elveszi Yoshikót, együtt nevelgetik a gyerekeiket és átveszik tőlünk a fürdőt? Most nem mindegy, hogy egy doushin lányt hozott a házhoz, vagy egy suijin fiút? Itt fognak lakni velünk, gondoskodnak rólunk, amikor öregek leszünk, és lesz egy csomó aranyos unokánk. Ha te nem tudsz örülni ennek, akkor tökkelütött vagy, Niikura Kaoru!

Kaoruban bennakadt a szó. Dai egy egészen új nézőpontot tárt fel előtte, és neki ez neki eszébe se jutott eddig. Tulajdonképpen tényleg nincs jelentősége, hogy kit hozott Yuu magával a házba – valószínűleg Atsushi lányát ruházni, kiszolgálni többe került volna, mint amennyit ez a Kouyou fiú majd elfogyaszt és elhasznál. És egy erős suijin kézre mindig szükség van a fürdő körül – meglehet, még egy fővel a háztartásukban talán elbocsáthatják Reitát, aki ahhoz képest, hogy ember, nagyon is sokba kerül nekik, hónapról hónapra. És legalább Kouyou is fürdőben nőtt fel, ismeri a vendéglátással együtt járó életet: a takarítástól a főzésig mindent megtanult otthon a szülei és a testvérei mellett. De Kaoru nem akarta ilyen könnyen beadni a derekát.

Egyszerre csak szokatlan hangok szűrődtek le az emeletről: kuncogás, pisszegés, újabb kuncogás, majd fojtott, halk, ütemes sóhajok. Kaoru fülelni kezdett, majd amikor világossá vált a gyanúja, elkerekedtek a szemei, és fel akart pattanni az ágyból – Dai azonban megelőzte, és egy könnyed mozdulattal visszanyomta a törzsét a futonra.

\- Te… ezek… - habogta a méregtől nehézkesen Kaoru, de arra azért ügyelt, hogy ne legyen túl hangos.  
\- Igen, na és? – mosolygott Dai.  
\- Engedj! – erőlködött tovább Kaoru. – Én fölmegyek hozzájuk!  
\- Dehogy mész fel! – birkózta le Dai könnyedén.  
\- A végén Yuu ikreket szül, és az egész város rajta köszörüli majd a nyelvét! – morgott Kaoru, de még mindig szinte suttogva. – Az ilyesmi nem járja! Hogy az én fiam…  
\- Szeretik egymást… - hajolt közelebb Dai Kaoru arcához, és nyomott egy csókot az orra közepére.  
\- Akkor legalább felkopogok! – próbált felülni Kaoru, de Dai addigra már csaknem az egész testével rámászott, hogy lefogja. – Az ég szerelmére, Dai, téged ez egy csöppet sem zavar?  
\- Nem, engem a te viselkedésed zavar egyedül. De ha még sokáig hallgatom őket, lehet, hogy én is rádkívánok…

Kaoru arcára még a sötétben is jól láthatóan kiült egy értetlenkedő kifejezés. Dai rámosolygott, és ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy megcsókolja Kaorut, aki végre kénytelen volt elhallgatni, és egy időre sikerült elfeledkeznie a második emeleten turbékoló két szerelmes madárkáról. Ám a nyugalma nem tartott tovább az éjszaka sötétjénél.

Kora reggel, amikor lefelé indult a konyhába, a lépcsőnél szembe találta magát Kouyouval. A kezei ösztönösen ökölbe szorultak, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és megpróbálta legalább a civilizáltság látszatát fenntartani.  
\- Jó reggelt… - mormogta, és Kouyou gyanútlanul az álmossága rovására írta ezt.  
\- Jó reggelt, uram… - felelte mosolyogva. – Esetleg… szólítsam mostantól apámnak?  
\- Ne! – tiltakozott Kaoru. – Az furcsa lenne. A vendégek még a végén azt hinnék, hogy a fiam vagy…

Kouyou felvonta a szemöldökét, Kaoru pedig észbe kapott.  
\- Mármint… érted… - habogta zavartan. – Hogy te vagy az édesfiam, és Yuu a fogadott fiam… na… szóval az „uram” megteszi. Mi dolgod erre reggel?  
\- Yuu nagyon kába, szerettem volna felvinni neki egy kis rizst meg savanyúságot… és segíteni a reggeliztetésben.  
\- Persze, persze… - bólintott Kaoru. – Akkor… talán menjünk is. Ismered a járást, nem?  
\- De igen… - mosolygott Kouyu. Rengeteget járt át szomszédolni Yuu-hoz, amikor gyerekek voltak, ezért jól ismerte a házat: tudta, hol lehet jól elrejtőzni, de meglehet, a reggelihez való edényeket nem találta volna meg egyedül.

Kaoru próbálta a jó oldalát nézni Kouyou jöttének: valóban jól jött egy erős suijin a háznál olyan feladatokhoz, amiket ő már a kora miatt nem szívesen végzett el. A konyhába belépve Kouyou érdeklődve várta, hogy Kaoru utasítsa őt valamire – Kaoru pedig zavarba jött, mert jobban szerette volna látni, hogy Kouyou mire képes önállóan.  
\- Mivel kezdjek? – kérdezte Kouyou mosolyogva.  
\- Hát otthon mivel kezdenéd? – horkant fel Kaoru.  
\- Felszítanám a parazsat a tűzhelyben, és vizet hoznék… - felelte Kouyou, majd ahogy Kaoru várakozva nézett rá, hozzáfűzte: - Megmosnám a rizst, és feltenném főni.  
\- Örülök, hogy ezek szerint édesapádék is ebben a sorrendben szokták kezdeni a vendégek reggelijét… - jegyezte meg Kaoru pikírten.

Kouyou értett a szóból, otthon sem bántak vele másként: az apja, vagy ha ő nem volt a közelében, Shinji előszeretettel szurkálódott és ugráltatta őt. Nem vette a lelkére, inkább csak tette a dolgát némán, miközben Kaoru árgus tekintete követte őt mindenhová. És Kaoru tényleg szeretett volna rászólni néha, de megígérte Dai-nak, hogy visszafogja magát, és ad egy esélyt a fiúnak.

Ezért aztán nem szólt, amikor Kouyou a reggeli tálalásakor a világoskék, és nem a vízkék mázas tányérokra tette ki a grillezett halat. És azért sem szólt, hogy a vendégek jukatáinak és obijainak hajtogatásakor túl nagy és lapos formára hajtogatta azokat – inkább csak kisimította újra őket, és megcsinálta úgy, ahogy az apjától tanulta, az pedig az ő apjától. Bármilyen régóta is működött a hét fürdőház a városban, minden családnak megvoltak a maga rigolyái, és ezzel Kaoru tökéletesen tisztában volt. Azzal is, hogy nem véletlenül nem vesz fel senki egy olyan cselédet, aki már évekig egy másik kami-család fürdőjében szolgált, mert nem fogja tudni megszokni az új rendet. Kouyou nem volt ügyetlen, de érezhetően volt a fejében egy sajátságos rendszer, amivel kapcsolatban Kaoru úgy vélte, még lesznek köztük feszültségek.

Teltek-múltak a napok, és a házban nem lett vidámabb az élet: Kaoru még mindig morgott magában mindenen, de a világért sem szólt volna nyíltan semmiért; Kouyou néma beletörődéssel vette tudomásul, hogy úgysem fog soha megfeleli Kaoru elvárásainak, Yuu pedig részben szándékosan, részben a várandósság első heteivel együtt járó kimerültségre hivatkozva nemigen kereste a szülei társaságát. Most, hogy Kouyou gondoskodott róla, etette, teáztatta, mosdatta és simogatta őt álomba, alig-alig hagyta el a szobáját, és csak a pokrócokból épített fészkébe kuporodva szendergett a nap nagy részében. Sejtette, hogy nem vonhatja ki magát örökké a feladatok és a szüleivel elköltött vacsorák alól, de szeretett volna addig maradni ebben a védett kis burokban, amit Kouyou figyelme és szeretete őrzött.

Mindenki feszült volt a házban, és ez érződött lassan a vendéglátás színvonalán is. Beköszöntött az esős évszak: egyes napokon néhány gyors és heves zivatarral megúszták az időt, és a nap többi részében egyszer-egyszer a felhők is eloszlottak, ám legtöbbször egész álló nap szitált az eső, elég gyengén ahhoz, hogy még ne tartsa az embereket az otthonaikban, de elég erősen ahhoz, hogy mindenhová ernyőt kelljen vinni. A városi tanácsban az új békebíró személyéről és a lehetséges jelöltekről vitatkoztak, Kaoru pedig naponta felhozta Dai előtt a tanácstalanságát, hogy elküldje-e Reitát a háztól vagy sem. Reita pedig sejtette, hogy itt az egész megélhetése került veszélybe, ezért állandóan idegeskedett, és hibát hibára, ügyetlenkedést ügyetlenkedésre halmozott. Kouyou nem különben: ketten együtt egy egész készletre való tányért és tálkát törtek el, és valami mindig elvásott, elromlott pont az ő kezük alatt.

Az utolsó csepp a pohárban az volt, amikor Kaoru rábízta Kouyoura a legnehezebb munkát: a medencetisztítást. Leengedték először a családi kis fürdő vizét, és Kouyou kapott egy vödör kénes vizet, meg néhány súrolófát. Több se kellett neki: kendőt kötött az orra-szája elé, felvette a védőkesztyűit, és nekiveselkedett a kis medencének. Kaoru egy darabig az emeleti ablakból kémlelte titokban, aztán egyszerre csak nem bírta tovább. Lejött a földszintre, kisétált a kertbe, és ő maga is egy kendőt kötött a szája elé, majd megállt a medence mellett csípőre tett kézzel, és azt kérdezte:  
\- Fiam, nálatok így szokás kénezni a medencét?

Kouyou-nak megállt a kezében a súrolófa, és kétkedve nézett fel Kaorura. Ha tudta volna, mi jár Kaoru fejében, még képes lett volna, és nekiesik a súrolófával – de Kouyounak sejtelme sem volt erről. Úgyhogy tiszta lelkiismerettel válaszolt:  
\- Igen, mi így szoktuk.  
\- És hányszor szoktátok lekénezni a medence falát? – kérdezte Kaoru szigorúan.  
\- Kétszer, vagy háromszor, attól függően, hogy milyen régen volt kénezve utoljára… - felelte magától értetődően, de sejtette, hogy ez nem a jó válasz. – Kaoru-san hányszor szokta?  
\- Annyiszor, amennyiszer a teljesen tiszta medencéhez szükséges! – csattant fel Kaoru, majd közelebb jött, és rámutatott az egyik kilépőkőre. – Látod ezt? A szélén még nőnek ezek a kis zöld moszatok. Ezeknek nem szabadna itt lenniük, rontják a víz minőségét. Ezt csináld meg újra.  
\- Igenis… - felelte Kouyou, és igyekezett nem grimaszolni hozzá. Újból nekiesett a súrolófával, Kaoru pedig attól kezdve nem tágított mellőle, és ha Kouyou akár egy ujjnyi felületet nem dörzsölt át tisztességesen, azonnal oda mutatott, hogy figyelmeztesse.

Aznap este Kouyou holtfáradtan, kéntől büdösen várta, hogy ágyba bújhasson Yuu-val. Az a gondolat éltette, hogy magához húzhatja Yuu testét, és beleszagolhat a nyakába, a hajába, hogy érezze az illatát. Megváltozott az első és a második nászidőszaka óta, ahogy a gyermekükben találkozott és elkeveredett egymással a vérük, de Kouyounak így tűnt csak igazán otthonosnak Yuu illata, hogy mindketten – illetve mindhárman – jelen voltak benne. Yuu azonban szomjas volt, és megkérte, hogy hozzon neki egy teát – így aztán Kouyou minden erejét összeszedve feltápászkodott, és elindult le a konyhába, hogy teát főzzön Yuu-nak.

Ekkor, akaratán kívül meghallotta, ahogy Kaoru halkan, de annál mogorvábban magyaráz Dai-nak a hálószobájukban:  
\- Eddig úgy voltam vele, hogy fel kellene mondanunk Reitának, de ha Yuu szülni fog, akkor legalább egyvalaki kell ebbe a házba, aki dolgozik rajtunk kívül… mert ez a fiú, ez nem fog. Szerintem megszokta, hogy abban a nagy fürdőben annyi cseléd volt, és annyi teendő, hogy nem állhatott ott mindenki mögött valaki, aki felügyelte a munkát – ezért nem is erőltette meg magát nagyon, mert úgysem vette észre senki, ha valamit nem csinált meg alaposan. De a mi fürdőnk kicsi Ichinoékéhoz mérten… és már az esős évszakhoz képest is gyérek a foglalások. Ez nem mehet így tovább, Dai! Ez a fiú sosem fogja megtanulni, hogyan kell dolgozni!

Kouyou nem hallgatta tovább a beszélgetést, inkább ment tovább, hogy teát főzzön Yuu-nak. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy ezt az egészet Yuu miatt csinálja: hogy biztonságban legyen, hogy nyugalomban kihordhassa és megszülhesse a gyereküket – de kezdett az az érzése lenni, hogy ennél még egy hajón is jobb soruk lenne, és még az idegen földön is nagyobb nyugalom várna rájuk, mint ami itt és most körülöttük van. A ház megtelt feszültséggel, egészen a kitörés határáig, és ezt mindenki érezte, Yuu kivételével, aki boldog öntudatlanságban lebegett a várandós doushinok kezdeti delíriumában. Érezte, hogy Kouyou vívódik, de képtelen volt mélyebben foglalkozni vele, annyira lekötötték a saját érzései.

Miután lefőzte a teát, gondosan eltakarított maga után, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn – de ekkor is hallotta még, ahogy Kaoru tovább méltatlankodik Dai-nak:  
\- És a fiunkat sem értem. Mióta hazajött, úgy viselkedik, mint egy Heian-kori udvarhölgy! Fekszik egész nap a szobájában, még csak oda se köp nekünk! Egy hete ki se dugta a lábát a szobájából, ez nem járja! Mostantól bezárkózik oda, és megtartja ezt a fiút a cselédjének, és kiszolgáltatja magát vele? Hát erre neveltük?

Kouyou ekkor erőt vett magán, letette a tálcát a lépcsőre, és odalépett az apósáék hálószobájának ajtaja elé, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve bekopogott rajta.  
\- Szabad! – szólt ki Dai, a meglepetéstől nem is gondolkozva.  
  
Kouyou elhúzta az ajtót, és megállt a küszöbnél. Dai és Kaoru mindketten felültek a futonjukon, és a szoba sötétjében szerencsére egyikük arckifejezése sem volt nyilvánvaló.  
\- Bocsássanak meg, hogy ilyen későn zavarom önöket, de… ebben a házban elég vékonyak a falak.  
\- Na nem mondod! – dohogott Kaoru, mire Kouyou vett egy mély levegőt, és egyszerre elhadarta:  
\- Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolnak rólam, és mennyire tartanak lustának, ügyetlennek, vagy semmirekellőnek. De Aoiról nem beszélhetnek így! A teste változik, napról napra, és ez a változás megviseli őt…  
\- Te most kioktatsz engem? – sandított rá Kaoru, és közben a kezei ökölbe szorultak a takarón. Dai érezte, hogy ennek rossz vége lesz, és megfogta Kaoru öklét.  
\- Ha kioktatásnak veszi, akkor nagyon sajnálom, hogy félreértett! – jelentette ki sziklaszilárdan Kouyou. – De ha Aoi pihenni akar, akkor pihenni is fog!  
\- És felemeled a hangodat velem szemben? Az én házamban? – szorította össze Kaoru a fogait, de Kouyou egy csöppet sem rémült meg tőle.  
\- Nem emeltem fel a hangomat… - felelte szárazon. – Egyetlen dolog miatt nem: hogy ne zavarjam fel Aoit. És ha megbocsátanak, akkor most felviszem neki a teáját. Jó éjszakát!

Kouyou becsukta az ajtót, Kaoru pedig megrökönyödve hallgatta, ahogy a fiú felsétált a másodikra, és bement a Yuu-val közös szobájukba. Dai attól félt, hogy Kaoru bármelyik pillanatban utána indul, megfogja a tarkójánál fogva, és kihajítja őt az ablakon – de csak akkor ijedt meg igazán, amikor Kaoru felé fordult, és az arcára egy széles, elégedett vigyor ült ki.

\- Na végre! – csapta össze Kaoru a két tenyerét.  
\- Végre… mi? – vonta fel Dai a szemöldökét.  
\- Végre látom, hogy nem csak gyereket csinálni van töke ennek a fiúnak!  - nevetett fel. – Hallottad ezt? Milyen kimérten és nyugodtan osztott ki, és védte meg Yuu-t? Hát ilyen egy igazi férfi! Ebből még lehet valami!

Dai őszintén nem értette Kaoru viselkedését, és ez egy kissé nyugtalanította. Kaoru viszont aznap éjjel, egy hét után először, végre igazán nyugodtan aludt.


	36. Ötödik mellékszál / IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben a Jizou-fürdőben minden elrendeződik.

Kouyou úgy döntött, hogy ugyanazon a napon látogatja meg az apját, amikor Yuu készült meglátogatni a bíró öccsét – így mindketten egyszerre esnek túl ezeken a kínos találkozásokon. Addigra Ichino úr már tudomást szerzett róla – hiszen az egész város erről beszélt – hogy Kaoru örökbe fogadja majd a fiát, aki lemond így a családja nevéről és arról a jogáról, hogy valaha örököljön. Sejtette, hogy az apja dühös lesz, és talán előbb tagadja ki, semmint megszólalhatna – de Ichino Kiyoharu mindennek tűnt, csak dühösnek nem. Inkább valamiféle szórakozott kifejezés ült az arcán, mikor Kouyou előtte térdelve egészen a földig meghajolt, és kérlelte, hogy értse meg és fogadja el a döntését. A felesége, aki jól ismerte Kaoruékat, hiszen Yuu-t csecsemőkorában ő szoptatta a saját fiával együtt, a meghatottságtól sírt inkább, semmint a csalódottságtól: álmában sem remélte volna, hogy Yuu-ból egy napon doushin lesz, és a két fiú egymásba szeret majd.

Mégis volt ebben valami sorsszerű, ezt ezt Kouyou apja is elismerte. Amikor a fia elbúcsúzott, ő azzal vált el tőle:  
\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy te viszed a legtöbbre hármótok közül…

Kouyou zavartan nézett az apjára, keresve a hangjában rejlő rosszindulatot, de a férfi még ekkor is csak sejtelmesen mosolygott. Amikor távozni készült, az édesanyja megölelte, és a fülébe súgta, hogy mennyire boldog, amiért Kouyou olyan társat talált magának, akit őszintén szeret. Már épp távozni készült, amikor a bejáratnál összetalálkozott a bátyjával, Shinjivel, aki épp a padlót fényesítette a lábára kötött törlőrongyokkal. Szeretett volna mondani neki valamit, legalább annyit, hogy „mégiscsak a testvérem voltál, ha nem is a legjobb”, de Shinji egy keserű grimasszal búcsúzott tőle:  
\- Lám-lám, hát csak lesz egy saját fürdőd – legalább csak egyvalakinek kell feldobnia a talpát előtted, nem rögtön háromnak!

Kouyou ezt az inzultust inkább szó nélkül hagyta, és hazasétált a Jizou-fürdőbe. Yuu még mindig nem tért vissza a bíró házából, ami meglehetősen aggasztotta. Bár benne jártak az esős évszakban, az ég a korábbi nagy eső után egy időre kiderült, és a fogadó vendégei sétára indultak a városban – Kouyou többükkel is találkozott a hazaút során, és kedvesen üdvözölte őket. Az apja házában ritkán figyeltek fel rá, de a Jizou-fürdőben valamiért mindig őt találták meg a vendégek a kéréseikkel, és rendkívül hálásak voltak a figyelmességért. Kouyou tényleg örömmel és szorgalmasan végezte a munkáját – bármit gondolt is erről Kaoru –, de mindig zavarba jött, ha vendégekkel kellett foglalkoznia, mert ez otthon mindig Toshiya és Shinji feladata volt, nem az övé. Megkönnyebbült, hogy ma délután végre egyedül lehet, és nyugodtan elfoglalhatja magát – ám ahogy visszaért a fürdő épületéhez, látta, hogy az apósáék egy vendéggel együtt ülnek a teraszon, aki nem más volt, mint Sugihara Yune.

Mindig is nagyon tisztelte a férfit, mert jó humorú, könnyed, kalandvágyó kami volt, amilyen Kouyou is mindig szeretett volna lenni. Egyfajta példaképként tekintett rá, amiért képes volt kilépni a számára kiszabott szerepkörből, és olyan életet élni, amilyent csak akart. A mindig jókedvű, barátságos férfi azonban ma gondterhelten ült Kaoruék mellett, és amikor Kouyou odament hozzájuk, hogy üdvözölje őt, Sugizo csak egy fáradt biccentéssel fogadta a köszönését.

Dai odahúzott Kouyounak egy párnát, és leültette maguk közé: kisvártatva kiderült, hogy Sugizo gondterheltségének legfőbb oka, hogy a város vénjei őt javasolták következő békebírónak – tekintettel arra, hogy Hayashi úr fivére elutasította ezt a megkeresést. Kouyou úgy érezte, ez az egész nem tartozik annyira rá, és nem is figyelt oda igazán a beszélgetésre – főként azért nem, mert egyre jobban aggasztotta Yuu távolmaradása.

Yuu-nak futkosott a hátán a hideg, amikor megérkezett a bíró házához, és kikötötte elé a lovat: egészen másmilyen volt az épület, a hangulata, a kisugárzása is megváltozott. A tetőt azóta új cserepek borították, és a házban sürögtek a cselédek: kosarakat, dobozokat cipeltek egyik helyről a másikra. A bejárattól nem messze egy elegáns, már nem éppen fiatal nő állt, csinos barackszínű kimonóban, magasra tűzött hajjal, és irányította a szolgákat a pakolásban. Amikor meglátta Yuu-t, elmosolyodott, és odajött elé a bejárathoz, de nem lépett le a kővel burkolt előtérre.  
\- Te vagy Niikura Yuu-kun, igaz? – kérdezte kedvesen, mire Yuu bólintott. – Nyilván a férjemhez jöttél… kérlek, kerülj beljebb!

A ház belsejének látványa egyszerre töltötte el nyugtalansággal és valami megmagyarázhatatlanul kellemes érzéssel. Mikor utoljára itt járt, az épület úgy festett, mint amin egy szélvihar söpört keresztül – most pedig minden rendezettnek tűnt, még ha ez másfajta rendezettség is volt, mint amit a bíró maga körül tartott. Érződött a női jelenlét, és egy gondos, asszonykéz érintésének nyoma mindenen: a vázákban a virágok nőies ízlés szerint voltak elrendezve, és a falon függő képeket is valószínűleg az asszony választotta ki, és helyezte el őket a megfelelő sarkokban.

A legmegdöbbentőbb változás azonban a kerten látszott: a medencék tetejéről eltűntek a deszkapallók, és ezüstfehéren gyöngyöző víz töltötte meg őket. Yuu megdöbbent azon, hogy újra víz van a kutakban – erről még a városban senki sem szerzett tudomást. Ahogy az újonnan letett lépőköveken a teaház felé tartottak, Yuu szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy a kis épületet elbontották, és helyette egy minden oldalán nyitott, sokszögletű, hétszintes pagodát húztak fel: a teteje csaknem olyan magas volt, mint a környező fenyőfáké. A város régi-új lakója, és immár egyetlen sárkánya a pagoda árnyékos részében üldögélt; egy hosszú, jadekőből faragott pipából dohányzott és eregetett kis fehér füstkarikákat a levegőbe.  
  
\- Kouki, nézd ki jött hozzánk látogatóba! – jelentette be Yuu érkezését Hayashi asszony. Yuu nagyon mélyen meghajolt a férfi előtt, aki továbbra is egykedvűen fújta ki a pipafüstöt.  
\- Yuu-kun, hát végre megismerhetlek… - sóhajtott fel a férfi. – Gyere közelebb, ülj le ide mellém, igyál meg velem egy teát.  
\- Szólok a szolgáknak, hogy készítsék el… - intett az asszony, majd visszatipegett a házhoz.

Yuu csak akkor merte felemelni a fejét, miután fellépdelt a pagoda lépcsőin, és leült az egyik szabadon hagyott párnára a sárkánnyal átellenben. A férfi arca ugyanolyan kiismerhetetlen volt számára, mint a bíróé: láthatóan voltak közöttük rokon vonások, és Yuu úgy sejtette, fiatalabb korukban még jobban hasonlíthattak egymásra – de felnőttként az eltérő sorsuk más-más nyomokat hagyott rajtuk. Hayashi Koukinak sötét alcékék haja volt, és mindössze egyetlen hófehér hajtincs keveredett a többi közé: a homlokától indult, és belefonódott a tarkóján feltűzött elegáns félkontyba. A szeme jóval sötétebb kék volt, mint a bíróé: az alkonyati égbolt felhőinek kékjét idézte, de az orruk és az álluk vonala szinte ugyanolyan volt. Yuu zavarba jött az őt vizslató szempártól, de a zavara csak akkor tetőzött igazán, amikor a mizuchi megkérdezte tőle:  
\- A bátyámtól van?

Yuu ösztönösen végignézett magán, hogy ennyire látszik-e már a hasa, azután rájött, hogy a mizuchinak sokkal érzékenyebb a szaglásuk. Először elfehéredett az arca, aztán elvörösödött, és lesütött szemmel habogta:  
\- Nem, dehogy, a bíró úr soha…  
\- Persze, gondolhattam volna… - mosolyodott el szórakozottan, majd beleszívott a pipájába. – Miért pont vénségére változott volna meg…

Csönd telepedett rájuk, Yuu pedig előre hajolt, és átnyújtotta egy furoshikibe csomagolva azt, amit a bíró a nyeregre erősítve neki hagyott. Az apja még ahhoz is ragaszkodott, hogy ugyanannyi rizzsel és teával pótolja ki annak a hiányát, amit elfogyasztottak belőle. A sárkány sandán pillantott a kis csomagra.  
\- Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.  
\- A bíró úr készítette össze számomra, arra az esetre, ha menekülnöm kellene… mivel erre nem került sor, úgy illett, hogy visszahozzam… a lovával egyetemben… - felelte Yuu a lehető legudvariasabb modorában.  
\- Nekem nem kell… - tett egy széles mozdulatot a pipájával a férfi. – Neked adta, és feltételezem, nem azzal a szándékkal tette, hogy szolgáltasd vissza.  
\- De hát rengeteg pénz van benne! – kapta fel a fejét Yuu, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.  
\- Yuu-kun, a testvérem neked adta ezt a pénzt, azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz. Mielőtt meghalt, írt nekem egy hosszú levelet, amelyben mindent elmondott rólad és a körülményeidről. Ezért is gondolom, hogy ezt a pénz a hálája kifejezése volt feléd. Ne legyen lelkifurdalásod a történtek miatt, és hidd el, én sem neheztelek rád, ahogy a családomban senki.  
\- Túlságosan is nagyvonalú volt velem… én ezt nem érdemlem meg… - hajtotta le Yuu a fejét.  
\- Ó, dehogynem… - nevetett a sárkány. – Hiszen megadtad neki azt, amire a legjobban vágyott… hogy újrakezdhesse az életét.

Yuu értetlenül nézett a férfira, aki megfordította a pipáját, és egy elegáns mozdulattal kiütötte belőle a hamut egy fekete lakktálcára. Közben megérkezett egy cseléd, és haragos zöld teát tett eléjük, egy tál édességgel egyetemben. A sárkány elvett egy eperszem formájú, cukorral beszórt ragadós gombócot, és a szájába dobta, majd élvezettel elfogyasztotta. Yuu majdnem elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a bíró is mennyire szerette ezt a fajta mochit.

\- Igyál csak teát… - biccentett az állával Yuu felé a férfi. – Én már rá sem bírok nézni, ennyi év után…  
\- Mire gondolt az alatt, hogy… újrakezdhette az életét? – kérdezte Yuu szégyellősen, miközben felvette a teáscsészét. Hiszen csupán egy hétig élt a bíró házában, ennyi idő alatt mit nyújthatott volna neki?  
\- Nem tudtad? – fordult felé fél szemmel a férfi. – A mizuchik halhatatlanok. Természetesen a testünk nem romolhatatlan, de a lelkünk igen, és időről időre visszaszületik erre a világra, miközben mi magunk nem változunk.  
\- Úgy, mint… a bódhiszattvák? – kérdezte Yuu csodálkozva, a sárkány pedig bólintott.  
\- Valahogy úgy… - felelte. – Yoshiki… nos, ő sosem szerette ezt az inkarnációját. Azok után pedig, amin keresztülment, szinte várta a halált… azt hiszem, megkönnyebbült, amikor elment innen. De ha hihetek a megérzéseimnek… már úton van vissza. - Yuu eltátotta kicsit a száját, a sárkány pedig mosolyogva hozzátette: - A lányom, aki Ujiban maradt, ugyancsak várandós, és akkortájt foganhatott meg, amikor te is… és ugyan nem beszél róla, de az itteni szolgák azt mesélték, hogy akkor ömleni kezdett a forrásból a víz, és a kutak is elkezdtek feltelni megint. Furcsa lesz majd látni felnőni… de talán most olyan életet élhet, amilyet mindig is szeretett volna, ha nem ő lett volna kettőnk közül az elsőszülött…

Yuu hatalmas tehertől könnyebbült meg, a lelkifurdalása hetek óta nyomasztotta. Miután még egy ideig beszélgettek a sárkánnyal, elbúcsúzott, újra köszönetet mondott a jóságáért és a megértő szavaiért, majd ahogy hazafelé indult, eszébe jutott betérni a templomba. A szerzetest nem látta a közelben, ezért inkább kibontotta a csomagját, és a rizst, a teát, és a zacskó aranypénzből egy busás összeget otthagyott a Buddha-szobor előtt. Elvett néhány füstölőt, és imádkozott a bíró feleségének sírjánál és a kis Jizou-szentélynél, ahová a bíró a kisfiának szokta vinni a játékokat és édességeket. Őszintén remélte, hogy amit a bíró testvére mondott, igaz, és a sárkány lelke ezúttal olyan testben születik újjá, amelyben boldog és teljes életet élhet.

Már hazafelé tartott, amikor újból eleredt az eső – ernyő híján szaladni kezdett, de így is teljesen átázott, mire a fogadóhoz ért. A szülei, Kouyou, és Sugizo a teraszon ültek és hideg árpateát kortyolgattak, amikor megérkezett – és kivételesen hálás volt az esőnek azért, hogy lett ürügye felszaladni a szobájába és átöltözni. Semmi sem lett volna kellemetlenebb számára, mint leülni négyük mellé azok után, ami az elmúlt két hónapban az életében történt.

Ahogy a szobájában öltözködött, halk kopogást követően valaki elcsúsztatta az ajtót, épp csak résnyire, és Dai bújt át rajta, majd ugyanolyan halkan be is csukta maga mögött. Yuu összeharapta az ajkát – mióta hazajött, mindig sikerült elkerülnie, hogy kettesben maradjon az apjával. Az igazat megvallva már egyáltalán nem haragudott rá – főleg annak fényében nem, hogy a bíró jóindulatának és nagylelkűségének köszönhetően végül minden a lehető legjobban alakult az életében; egy ideje már csak azért próbálta kerülni Dait, mert a saját viselkedése miatt szégyellte magát.

Az apja aggódó tekintettel nézte, és próbálta szemügyre venni a testét, hogy lát-e rajta valami változást.  
\- Ne haragudj, hogy bejöttem… - szabadkozott. – Tudom, ez már a kettőtök szobája, és semmi közöm hozzá, de…  
\- Ne, apa… - rázta meg a fejét Yuu. – Apa, én…  
\- Csak azt akartam mondani… - komorult el Dai arca - …hogy ne viselkedj máshogy a bácsikáddal, mint eddig. Jó? És… ne mondd el Kouyounak. Tudom, hogy szeretitek egymást, és megbíztok a másikban, de…  
\- Apa, ne haragudj! – Yuu-nak eleredtek a könnyei. Mostanában egyébként is érzékenyebb volt mindenre, talán a várandósság tette azzá, és ebben a pillanatban az érzések ugyanúgy átáztatták, a lelke legmélyebb rétegeiig, mint az imént a ruháját az eső. – I-igazad volt…  
\- Már miben? – hőkölt hátra Dai.  
\- Hogy… - hüppögött Yuu, és a kézfejével törölgette az arcát - …hogy akitől gyereket szeretnénk, és akivel felnevelni szeretnénk, az…  
\- Jaj, édesem! – lépett oda hozzá, és a mellkasára húzta Yuu átázott, csatakos fejét. Yuu úgy ölelte át és csüngött rajta, mint a kismajom az anyján, és közben megállíthatatlanul zokogott, maga sem értette, hogy miért. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy mit mondott az előbb, vagy hogy mit akart mondani egyáltalán – a semmiből jöttek a szavak, és a semmiből jött ez a végtelen szomorúság is, ami a doushin-sorsával járt együtt. Dai nem értette, vagy meglehet, félreértette Yuu viselkedését, ám legbelül sejtette, hogy a heves érzelemkitörés részben a változó testének, részben pedig annak a nehéz feladatnak volt betudható, hogy vissza kellett mennie a bíró házába, és szembesülnie azzal, ami történt. Dai emlékezett rá, hogy Sakito halála is mennyire megviselte Yuu-t, és ez a mostani eset sem különbözött attól. Yuu pedig bármivel is nyugtatta a lelkiismeretét, és bármennyire is megkönnyebbült a bíró öccsének szavaitól, újraélte azt a hetet, amit leélt a házban, és a lelkifurdalása mégis legyőzte a felszabadultságát.

Kouyou lépett be halkan a szobába, és nézte csodálkozva a félig meztelen, apjába kapaszkodva zokogó Yuu-t. Dai egy félmosollyal fogadta a fiút, és a pillantásával próbálta ösztökélni arra, hogy jöjjön közelebb, és váltsa őt fel, mert most már az ő feladata lesz mindig megnyugtatni Yuu-t, nem a szülőapjáé.

Ahogy az ölelő karok kicserélődtek Yuu körül, és megérezte Kouyou erős, megnyugtató illatát, a sírása lassan csillapodni kezdett. Hallotta, ahogy kinyílik, majd visszacsukódik a szobájuk ajtaja, és kétségbeesetten követelte a hátát cirógató kéztől, hogy fogja át, markolja meg, legyen vele kemény és határozott, és hadd veszítse el egy kicsit önmagát a másikban. Nem akart Yuu lenni, legalább egy kis időre, hogy ne kelljen ezt a rengeteg érzést egyedül cipelnie. Kouyou pedig megérezte, hogy Yuu-nak valamire szüksége lenne, de a szeretetén és a gondoskodásán kívül nem tudott neki mást adni. Lefektette Yuu-t a futonra, és végigcsókolta az esővíztől illatozó bőrét, a lába ujjától a füle hegyéig. Fölé helyezkedett, Yuu pedig magához húzta, és csak akkor nyugodott meg egészen, amikor az övénél magasabb, és most már erősebb test egészen befedte őt, és eltakarta a világ elől. Nem csak a teste lazult el egészen attól, ahogy szeretkezés közben Kouyou óvatos, de értő kézzel kielégítette őt, hanem a lelke is: néhány órára elaludt, a kettejük szagával beborított ágyneműbe csavarva.

Már sötétedett, mire felébredt, és hálásan nézett a társára, aki árpateával és néhány vacsoráról megmentett finom falattal várta. Yuu felült az ágyban, és hálásan elvette Kouyoutól a felé kínált csészét.

\- Hayashi úr rosszul bánt veled ma? – kérdezte aggódva. – Mondott valamit, amivel megbántott?  
\- Nem… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. – Nagyon kedves volt. Illetve… nagyon furcsa volt, de maradjunk annyiban, hogy kedvesnek kedves. Nem akarta elfogadni a pénzt.  
\- Apád nem fog örülni, hogy hazahoztad… - jegyezte meg Kouyou mosolyogva. – Mihez akarsz kezdeni vele?  
\- Nem tudom… - húzta el a száját. – Egy részét otthagytam a templomban. Jizou-sannak szüksége lenne rá, mások nemigen adtak neki akkora adományokat, mint a bíró. Te mit gondolsz? Végül is… ez a közös pénzünk.  
\- Hát… - Kouyou megvakarta a fejét. – Lehet, hogy annyira nem fog tetszeni az ötlet… és lehet, hogy édesapádnak még kevésbé… de szerintem be kellene építenünk a fürdőbe.  
\- Komolyan mondod? – vonta fel Yuu a szemöldökét. – Mármint… nem gondoltál arra, hogy vegyünk belőle egy saját házat? Vagy miután megszületik a gyerekünk, és egy kicsit nagyobb lesz… elköltözzünk innen?  
\- Őszintén? – szusszant fel Kouyou. – Én már… nem vágyom más kalandra az életben azon kívül, hogy veled éljek. Ma hivatalosan is megszakítottam minden köteléket a családommal… úgyhogy nekem már csak te vagy, és a gyerekünk, aki remélhetőleg itt fog felnőni. Nem tudom, mekkora összeget bízott rád a bíró, de valószínűleg többet, mint amit becsületes munkával évek alatt meg tudnánk keresni és félre tudnánk tenni. Apádnak igaza van, kevés a vendég, és inkább a helyiek jönnek fürdeni, mert olcsó a belépő – de akármennyit kénezzük ezeket a medencéket, akkor is háromszáz éves kőmedencék maradnak. A lépcsőházban minden lépcsőfok recseg és nyikorog, és mióta Atsushi ráküldte a házra azt a szélvihart, és ledobta a cserepeket, kívülről is elég szomorú látványt nyújt az öreg falécek sora a betoldott új falécekkel. Ha most elvégzünk egy általános tatarozást, azzal az elkövetkezendő harminc-ötven évre rendbe tudjuk hozni a helyet.  
\- Kou… - Yuu elkerekedő szemekkel nézett a társára. – Nem akarom falra festeni az ördögöt, de… belegondoltál abba, hogy… esetleg… meghalhatok szülés közben? Mert az apám is majdnem…  
\- Aoi, én megígérem neked, hogy bármi is történik veled, én gondoskodni fogok a gyerekünkről… - jelentette ki eltökélten. – Nem vinném innen sehová.  
\- És… ha mindketten… - hajtotta le a fejét, mire Kouyou a két ujja közé csippentette Yuu állát, és így ösztökélte, hogy a fiú rá nézzen.  
\- Akkor, ha a szüleid elküldenek, elmegyek Kínába. Ugyanannyival, amennyivel ide jöttem. A bírótól kapott pénz a tiéd, nem az enyém, akkor sem vinnék belőle magammal. De ha nem küldenének el, itt maradnék, és gondoskodnék róluk helyetted is.  
\- Apám kitérne a hitéből, ha ide hoznál magadhoz valaki mást… - mosolyodott el Yuu, mintha cukkolni akarta volna ezzel Kouyou-t.  
\- Aoi, sosem választanék másik társat… - rázta meg hitetlenkedve Kouyou a fejét. – El sem tudok képzelni senkit rajtad kívül, akit szeretni tudnék. Nekem… te vagy az egyetlen…

Yuu letette a földre a csészéjét, és odahajolt Kouyou-hoz, hogy átkarolja a nyakát és megcsókolja. Kouyout épp annyira felzaklatta ez a beszélgetés, mint őt délután az a néhány mondat, amit az apjával váltott, és könnyes szemmel ölelte át Yuu-t, a fejét a vállára hajtva, és a saját megnyugtatása kedvéért szimatolva a gyermekük és a társa illatát. Kisvártatva megint egymásba gabalyodtak, és ezúttal sokkal hevesebben és szenvedélyesebben szeretkeztek, mint a délután. A csésze tea felborult a tatamin, Yuu a tenyerével próbálta betapasztani a száját, hogy gyönyörében ne kiáltson fel hangosan, és Kouyou állatias morgással kísérve mozgott benne, keresve mindkettejük beteljesedését.

Egyszerre csak egy seprű, vagy bot vége koppant neki a második emeletet tartó egyik főgerendának. Kouyou megtorpant, és csodálkozva nézett össze Yuu-val, amikor egy morgó hang felkiabált:  
\- Nem akarok iker unokákat, halljátok?! Tessék ezt befejezni! Most azonnal!

Yuu elvörösödött – legszívesebben lekiabált volna valami hasonló cifrát az apjának, de a következő pillanatban Kouyou még keményebb ütemet diktálva folytatta, ahol abbahagyták.  
\- Mit… csinálsz? – nyögte elködösülő tekintettel.  
\- Hallottad, nem? – vigyorodott el Kouyou. – Apád azt mondta, fejezzük be azonnal!

Yuu alig kapott levegőt, amikor Kouyou lefordult róla, és csak szórakozottan babrálta a hasán meggyűlő, átlátszó váladékot. Kouyou is hevesen szedte a levegőt egy percig, azután az oldalára fordult, és a könyökére támaszkodva azt kérdezte:  
\- Na, mit mondasz a renoválásra? Először is, lefektethetnénk vastagabb tatamikat a szobánkban…


	37. Ötödik mellékszál / V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOD END

Kouyou az esernyője nyelét szorítva, lámpással a kezében sietett hazafelé a zivatarban. Kaoru aznap délután nem akart már elindulni a városi tanács gyűlésére, valószínűleg azért, mert már a csontjaiban érezte az esőt, és semmi kedve nem volt éjszaka a csúszós köveken hazasétálni. Az utóbbi időben egyre jobban vigyázott magára, fennen hangoztatva, hogy neki még sokáig egészségesnek kell lennie, hogy megtaníthassa az unokáit is a fogadóséletre.

Egészen pontosan öt éve volt annak, hogy Kouyou felvette a Niikura nevet, és beköltözött a Jizou-fürdőhöz tartozó fogadóba. Azóta az élete gyökeresen megváltozott, és már egyetlen szegmensében hasonlított csak a korábbira: hogy még mindig Yuu volt a legjobb és legőszintébb barátja – akivel nem mellesleg csodás volt szeretkezni. Megmosolyogtatta a gondolat, hogy az elmúlt öt év alatt az apósa hányszor kopogott fel hozzájuk a seprűnyéllel – de ezzel sem érte el, hogy változtassanak az együtt hálási szokásaikon. És Kaoru félelme nem igazolódott be, mert eddig még mindig nem születtek ikreik – pedig ha hinni lehetne a babonáknak, Yuu-nak legalább ötösikreknek kellett volna életet adnia, mindkét alkalommal.

Yuu első szülése jobban megviselte a családját, mint őt magát. Dai volt az, aki a leginkább túlaggódta a várandósságát: nem engedte székre vagy létrára állni, nyújtózkodni, hajolni, emelni… más szóval semmit sem csinálhatott, ami csak kis erőfeszítést is igényelt volna. Így aztán Yuu szép kerekdedre meghízott, és az arca pufók és pirospozsgás lett, ami aztán vég nélkül ingerelte Kouyout – és a szobájuk alatt egy emelettel aludni vágyó Kaorut. Minden előzetes félelmük ellenére Akinori annak rendje és módja szerint egy különösen hűvös, tavaszi napon egymaga látta meg a napvilágot, és mind a bába, mind a szoptatós dajka, akik rengeteg újszülött kamit láttak, váltig állították, hogy ekkora kis micsodával a lába között, és ilyen erős sírással, csakis suijin lehet, semmi más.

Kouyou mosolyogva emlékezett vissza arra az éjszakára, és dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől, ahányszor csak felidézte a pillanatot. De ott és akkor a büszkeség volt az utolsó érzés a szívében, és miután a bába visszavette tőle a kisfiát, hogy megetesse, Kaoru pedig a karjánál fogva lerángatta a konyhába, hogy hagyja Yuu-t kicsit pihenni, Kouyou olyan volt, akár az alvajáró. Lerogyott a konyhaasztal mellé, és szögletes mozdulatokkal emelte fel a szakéspoharat, amit az apósa a kezébe nyomott.  
\- Gratulálok, most már te is apa vagy! – nevetett Kaoru, és megcsapkodta Kouyou hátát. – Milyen érzés? Boldog vagy?  
\- Nem… - szaladt ki Kouyou száján, mire Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét. Kouyou remegni kezdett, és kilötyögtette a szakét is a csészéjéből. – Rettenetesen érzem magam… csak… csak az jár a fejemben, hogy mennyi minden történhetett volna velük a szülés alatt… és… hogy mi lesz, ha valamelyikük megbetegszik? Vagy…  
\- Na látod… - Kaoru nagyon megfontoltan bólintott. – Ilyen ez, fiam. A társad erőssé tesz, a gyereked pedig gyengévé. Mert mostantól fogva csak azért élsz, hogy ő gyarapodjon. Már érted, ugye?

Kouyou most már valóban értette – és attól a naptól kezdve legalább az apósával megszűntek a feszültségek. Leginkább azért, mert Kaoru bármilyen szigorú apa is volt, az unokájával szemben a világ legtürelmesebb, legkedvesebb, legjátékosabb nagyapjává változott – amire a kisfiú kiforrott jelleme mellett nagy szüksége is volt a szüleinek. A kis Akinori (akit Kaoru következetesen Aki-samának hívott, és úgy is bánt vele, mint egy herceggel) igazán sírós és hasfájós kisbaba volt, és rettentően figyeleméhes. Ha csak kiment valaki a szobából, máris sírni kezdett, és olyan keveset aludt, hogy attól féltek, megbetegszik – mert az egész éjszakát végigüvöltötte, Kaoru és Dai pedig felváltva sétálgattak vele a házban, remélve, hogy egyszer csak elszunnyad majd a kimerültségtől.

Ezek után csodaszámba ment, hogy Yuu a szülését követő évszakban máris újra megfogant – de Kouyouval mindketten nagyon örültek ennek, remélve, hogy így talán mindkét kicsivel egyszerre lesznek túl a legnehezebb időszakon. Másodszorra más minden könnyebben ment, és sokkal kevesebbet is aggódtak – ráadásul Kaoru végre beleegyezett abba, hogy zárják be egy időre a fogadót, és lássanak neki a felújítási munkáknak, mert Aki-sama mellett vendégekkel foglalkozni nemigen lehetett. Az öccse, Jin aztán pontosan egy évvel a testvére után látta meg a napvilágot, és senki sem tudta, hogy kire is hasonlít igazán, mert tömzsi volt, kerek fejű, de legalább ennyire erős jellem is. Ketten együtt négy embert tartottak talpon éjjel-nappal: amikor Aki végre elkezdett kinőni a hasfájásból, a fogai indultak meg, aztán vért izzadtak vele, mire képesek voltak rászoktatni a szobatisztaságra. Jin pedig, mintha valamiféle hallgatólagos egyezség lenne közöttük, mindenben másolta a bátyját – és tette ezt mindig vigyorogva, mintha élvezné, hogy bosszúságot okozhat. De nem lehetett rá haragudni, ahogy a testvérére sem, pedig problémás csecsemőkből szép lassan égetnivalóan rossz kisfiúkká kezdtek cseperedni.

A fürdő ugyan majdnem egy teljes évig zárva volt, és csak Jin születése után, nyár elején nyitottak ki újra, de addigra az már egy másik Jizou-fürdő volt, és egy másik fogadó. Kaoru végtelenül büszke volt a vejére - még ha ezt neki soha semmi pénzért el nem árulta volna, nehogy a fejébe szálljon a dicsőség. Kouyou ugyan nem volt éppen jó szakács, és nem takarított elég alaposan, de remek érzéke volt az üzlethez, amire ő is csak a munkálatok közben jött rá. Otthon sosem volt alkalma megcsillogtatni ezt a képességét, de az édesapjától rengeteget tanult már abból is, hogy megfigyelte, hogyan bánik az emberekkel, különösen az alkalmazottaival. Kaoru elámult, amikor hallgatta, hogyan alkuszik ki Kouyou egy igen jó árat Izushiban az építőkkel, és hogy mennyire kézben tudta tartani végig a munkálatokat. 

Kibontották a régi kőmedencéket a kertből, és átrendezték a hátsó udvart, hogy elegánsabb és otthonosabb legyen, a főépületben pedig minden darab fát kicseréltek, ami egy kicsit is nyikorgott, kiszikkadt, vagy nem illeszkedett jól a többihez. Új főlépcsőt kapott a ház – és erre az időre, amíg leköltöztek a földszintre, elmaradtak Kaoru ideges felkopogásai is; vastag tatamikat fektettek le minden szobába, a szállóvendégek magánéletének védelmében, elsősorban – legalábbis Kouyou ezzel indokolta. Kaoru érezte, hogy fokozatosan veszíti el – vagyis inkább adja át – a családfői szerepét, de egyáltalán nem bánta, mert neki jutott így a legjobb része az életüknek: az unokákkal való játék. A nagy Niikura Kaoru, amilyen szigorú volt Yuu-val gyerekkorában, most olyan lelkesen ereszkedett négykézlábra és csúszott-mászott a padlón, míg a két kisfiú a hátán lovagolt.

Az üzlet jól ment, a családi életük több volt, mint idilli, de Kouyou ennek ellenére is egyre gondterheltebb lett. Hála a vastag padlóknak, Kaoruék nem hallották – vagy ha hallották, akkor sem tették szóvá – hogy az utóbbi időben Yuu-val egyre többet veszekedtek. Yuu nagyon szeretett volna egy kislányt, de Kouyou hallani sem akart egy harmadik gyerekről. Hogy miért, az nem szorult magyarázatra, Yuu tudta jól, mennyire mellőzöttnek és fölöslegesnek érezte magát Kouyou a két bátyja mellett – de ez számára nem volt kézzelfogható érv. Utoljára épp reggel vitatkoztak, amikor Yuu a közelgő obon kapcsán szóba hozta a dolgot (Yuu lassan bármilyen beszélgetésbe bele tudta szőni a gyerek-témát), és csak a fiúk szaladgálása, és Jin éhes panaszai miatt hagyták félbe a vitát.

Két ellentétes nézőpont ütközött egymással, és nem tudtak soha dűlőre jutni. Kouyou azzal érvelt, hogy ők hárman voltak suijin fiúk, és az apjának ugyan csak egy suijin öccse volt, de a nagyapjának négy – és a nagyanyjával ők is addig próbálkoztak, amíg fel nem adták, hogy valaha lányuk is szülessen. Yuu rákontrázott azzal, hogy őt is és a szülőapját is suijinnek nevelték, és mi lesz, ha az egyik fiú – vagy mindkettő – végül minden előzetes várakozásuk ellenére mégiscsak doushinná serdül. Mindketten a saját vérüket és örökségüket érezték erősebbnek, és nem voltak hajlandóak engedni belőle.

Ahogy közeledett a fogadóhoz, a sötétben egyszerre csak megbotlott valamiben, és csaknem orra bukott benne – de időben megtalálta az egyensúlyát. Visszanézett, és egy csurom vizes, hosszú szőrű, kurta farkú, lógó fülű állatott látott az út közepén, ami egy perccel korábban még biztosan nem lehetett ott. Nagy, fekete gombszemeivel kíváncsian méregette Kouyout, majd óvatosan közelebb jött hozzá, és a lucskos bundájával a lábához dörgölőzött.

\- Hát te meg mi vagy? – hajolt le, és vakarta meg az állat fejét. – Kutya vagy macska?

A kis állat egy ellenállhatatlanul aranyos hangot hallatott, és továbbra is Kouyou lábához bújt. Kouyounak pedig támadt egy zseniális ötlete.

Amikor felvette az állatkát, és arra a karjára ültette, amivel a lámpást tartotta, már előre mosolygott magában, hogy mekkora örömet fog ezzel okozni. Yuu egész gyerekkorukban arra panaszkodott, hogy az apja sosem engedett állatokat a fogadó közelébe – és talán ha lenne otthon valami, ami mindig kicsi és aranyos, és ellátja feladattal, talán egy időre felhagy azzal a gondolattal, hogy szeretne egy harmadik gyereket is.

Ahogy belépett a házba, megütötte a fülét a szokatlan csönd – nem akarta elhinni, hogy ilyen korán sikerült ágyba dugni mindkét lurkót, és tényleg el is aludtak időben. Yuu sétált le éppen a lépcsőn, és a mutatóujját a szája elé téve jelezte, hogy a gyanú igaz: a fiúk alszanak. Kouyou letette a lámpását és az esernyőjét, és a karján gubbasztó állatot Yuu felé tartva elmosolyodott.  
\- Ez a kis árva szeretett volna hazajönni velem, mit gondolsz, találunk neki helyet?  
\- Te jó ég, hát ez meg milyen szerzet? – Yuu szemei felcsillantak, azonnal odaszaladt Kouyouhoz, hogy elvegye tőle az állatot. A nagy fekete szemek kíváncsian néztek rá, és a pici, kurta farok örömében ide-oda járt, ahogy a kezébe vette. – Se nem kutya, se nem macska?  
\- Kouyou, fiam, hogy az ég áldjon meg! – csattant fel egy hang, és Kaoru lépett ki a fogadó éttermi részéből. – Ezt azonnal vidd vissza oda, ahol találtad!  
\- Apa, halkabban! – pisszegte le Yuu, és simogatta a karjába bújó kis lényt. – Elaludtak a gyerekek!  
\- Ez egy _sunekosuri!_ – csattant fel Kaoru, és ujjal mutogatott a Yuu kezében tartott állatra. – Veszélyes a gyerekekre!  
\- Hát hogy lenne ez veszélyes a gyerekekre? – gügyögött Yuu az állatnak, miközben a loncsos, nedves bundáját simogatta.  
\- Úgy, hogy feldönti őket! – harsogott Kaoru fojtott hangon. – A kedvenc szórakozása, hogy felbukkan az ember útjában, és kigáncsolja! Vagy a koszos, büdös szőrével hozzádörgölőzik mások lábához! A vendégekből élünk, nem maradhat!

Kouyouban felmerült, hogy ennek fényében talán nem volt olyan jó ötlet hazahozni - de Yuu olyan boldog arccal simogatta a kis állatot, hogy nem volt szíve azt mondani neki, hogy dobják ki. Kaoru azonban fortyogott – egyébként sem szerette az állatokat a ház körül, és Kouyou borzát is rendszeresen kiutasította a kertbe. Muji szerencsére egy rendkívül önálló személyiség volt, és csak akkor bukkant fel, amikor éppen szükség volt rá – vagy néha akkor sem –, de mióta a gyerekek felegyenesedve tudtak járni és szaladgálni, nemigen jött a fürdő közelébe. Muji ugyanis senkitől nem félt annyira, mint a gyerekektől, és rettegett attól, hogy hozzá érnek, meghúzkodják a fülét, belemarkolnak a szőrébe.

\- De apa, nézd milyen szelíd! – simogatta Yuu a sunekosurit, miközben az állat egyre jobban begömbölyödött a mellkasához, és behunyt szemmel élvezte a simogatást. – Nem fog bántani senkit! És a vendégek imádni fogják, hát nézd meg, milyen aranyos! Ilyet még senki nem látott közelről!  
\- Mert csak akkor jelennek meg, ha esik az eső, és bajt akarnak keverni… - dohogott Kaoru. – Kouyou, fogd ezt a vakarcsot, és vidd vissza oda, ahol találtad! Valószínűleg még kölyök, eltévedt, az anyja talán keresi… Yuu, te meg ne fogdosd össze! Az anyja lehet, hogy nem fogadja vissza, hogyha más szagot érez rajta!  
\- Te még kicsi baba vagy? – kérdezte Yuu az édesen szendergő állattól. – Nem fogunk egyedül hagyni téged az esőben… na gyere, szépen megfürdetlek, hogy tiszta legyél…

Azzal Yuu elindult a konyha felé, Kaoru pedig tátott szájjal nézett utána. Legszívesebben adott volna egy taslit Kouyounak, amiért ilyen helyzetbe hozta őt, de Kouyou jóval magasabb volt nála, így legfeljebb a hátát tudta volna megcsapkodni. Végül csak legyintett, és visszament az étkezőbe, Kouyou pedig felszaladt az emeletre, hogy levetkőzzön, és az elázott kimonóját szárazra cserélje. Halkan járt, hogy ne ébressze fel a fiúkat, de azért benézett hozzájuk: kimerülten szuszogtak az ágyukban, Jin egy rongyokból varrt nyúl fülével a szájában. Kouyou egyszerűen nem tudott betelni a látványukkal, annyira szépek voltak. Yuu mindig azt próbálta sugalmazni felé, hogy ha lenne egy kislányuk, az mennyire szép lenne: magas, sudár, vastag hajú és kerek szemű – és Kouyou egy pillanatra eljátszott maga is a gondolattal. De mi lenne, ha a harmadik gyerek is fiú lenne? Nem akart senkinek olyan sorsot, mint ami magának jutott, és nem akarta magukat a vakszerencsére bízni.

Miután átöltözött, lement a konyhába, hogy segédkezzen a vacsoránál – addigra Yuu és Dai egy mosódézsában megfürdették a loncsos szőrű állatot, és régi konyharuhákba törölgették. Kaoru a tűzhely mellett forgatta az angolna-nyársakat, és csóválta a fejét, majd szemrehányó kifejezéssel mérte végig Kouyout.

\- Mi legyen a neve? – kérdezte Yuu mosolyogva a szülőapjától.  
\- Majd a gyerekek elnevezik… - mosolyodott el Dai.  
\- Ne kezdjetek kötődni hozzá, mert nem maradhat… - dohogott Kaoru. – Mit szoktam mindig mondani?  
\- Hogy kutyának, macskának, szarnak kint a helye… - ismételte engedelmesen Yuu a gyerekkorában unásig hallgatott frázist. – De ez sem nem kutya, sem nem macska! Apa, ne légy már ilyen kőszívű, a gyerekek imádnák!

Kaoru ekkor elhallgatott – akármilyen szigorú is volt, az unokáitól nem tudott volna megtagadni semmit. Ha a fiúk örülnek neki, akkor persze maradhat, de nem mehet be a vendégszobákba, és nem fekhet senkinek az ágyára! Észre sem vette, de máris újabb szabályokat kezdett alkotni, ezúttal a sunekosuri maradásának megkönnyítése érdekében: nem jöhet be a házba (csak a konyhába, legfeljebb oda), csak maradékot kaphat enni, és semmi ölbe vétel, semmi asztalról potyogtatás.

Kouyou csatlakozott hozzájuk a konyhában, és elmesélte a családnak, miről beszéltek a tanács gyűlésén, miközben előkészítették a vacsorát. Időközben megérkezett Reita, és az új cselédjük, Rie, akit a megnövekedett forgalom miatt kénytelenek voltak felvenni. Kaoru húzta a száját ugyan, de Kouyou megmagyarázta neki, hogy az egyáltalán nem baj, ha még egy embert felvesznek, hiszen ez is csak azt igazolja, hogy az üzlet jól prosperál. A kislány még meglehetősen félénk volt és óvatos a kamik közelében, de a vendégekkel nagyon jól bánt, és sokan szerették a cserfes mosolyáért és szolgálatkészségéért. Az étterem állandóan tömve volt vendéggel, ezért Kouyou javaslatára a fogadó lakóinak a szobájukban szolgálták fel a vacsorát, hogy a betérőknek is jusson szabad asztal.

Már régen elmúlt éjfél, mire mindannyian aludni tértek, és ez így ment már hosszú hónapok óta. Yuu nagyon ki volt merülve, és magában némi rosszallással arra gondolt, hogy az apja most már boldog lehet, mert esténként az alváson kívül már minden máshoz túl fáradtak voltak Kouyouval. Ahogy ledőltek a futonra, Kouyou már szinte el is aludt volna, amikor Yuu megszorította a karját.

\- Kou! Alszol? – kérdezte suttogva.  
\- Már igen… - felelte Kouyou álmosan. – Mi van?  
\- Csak azért hoztad haza azt az aranyos állatot, hogy békén hagyjalak a kislánnyal kapcsolatban?  
\- Igen… - felelte Kouyou félálomban, csukott szemekkel. – Úgy érzem, nem sikerült.    
\- Hát nem… - mosolyodott el Yuu. – De eszembe jutott a legjobb érv. Erre nem fogsz nemet mondani! Hallod, Kou?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Kou, figyelj… a Satou-fürdőt is a mi gyerekeink fogják örökölni. Kizártnak tartom, hogy Haid bácsikámnak valaha is gyereke szülessen… hallottam, hogy arról panaszkodott apámnak, hogy idén tavasszal is elmaradt már a nászidőszaka. Márpedig ha nincs gyerekük, és én vagyok a legközelebbi rokonuk, akkor…

Kouyounak felpattantak a szemei, és oda fordult Yuu felé, aki sejtelmesen mosolygott a sötétben. A következő pillanatban már a hátára fordította, fölé mászott, és kölcsönösen elkezdték kihámozni egymást az alvókimonójukból. Az elmúlt évek alatt már megtanulták olyan halkan csinálni, hogy se Kaoru, se a szomszéd szobában alvó két fiú ne ébredjen fel rájuk. Yuu már csak jólesően szusszant, amikor Kouyou lassan és finoman belécsúszott, és a nyakára hajolt, hogy érezze az illatát.  
\- De… ugye… azt tudod… - súgta a fülébe Kouyou - …hogy így akár négyen is lehetnek? És hátha akkor legközelebb összejönne egy ikerpár, csak hogy apád is megnyugodjon végre?

Yuu csak némán elvigyorodott, nehogy magára vonja az egész ház figyelmét, ám a következő pillanatban hangos puffanást hallottak az előszobából, amit Kaoru nem éppen visszafogott kiabálása követett:  
\- A kurva életebe is, ezt a rohadt dögöt az ablakon fogom kihajítani! Yuu! Yuu, hallod?  
Yuu kuncogni kezdett, de a jókedve csak addig tartott, amíg a szomszéd szobából fel nem kiáltott egy cingár hangocska:  
 _\- A kujva éjetbe!_


	38. Hetedik fejezet / I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu társat választ.

Yuu szinte megkövülten nézte a felé nyújtott kezet, és próbált gondolkodni – de egyetlen épkézláb gondolata sem maradt. Mondania kellett volna valamit, de semmi többre nem volt képes, csak arra, hogy megrázza a fejét.

\- Mi ütött beléd? – háborodott fel Kouyou. – Nem kell itt maradnod, csak azért, mert az apád odaígért neki!  
\- Nem azért maradok… - találta meg Yuu a hangját, de ez a néhány szó is fájón, idegenül csengett a fülében.  
\- Aoi… - szólította meg Kouyou kissé atyáskodó modorban - …a bírónak, annak alapján, amit láttam, nincs esélye. Te meg itt maradnál lázasan és menekülésre képtelenül? Az első jöttment suijin meg fog erőszakolni, ha nem maga Atsushi lesz az! Aoi, legyen eszed!

Kouyou felé nyúlt, hogy megfogja a kezét, de Yuu hátralépett az ablaktól, és a szemei szikrákat szórtak.  
\- Ne beszélj így velem! Nem vagy az apám, és nem vagy a társam! Ha maradni akarok, akkor maradni is fogok! Te meg menj el, vidd a lovat, vigyél el mindent, és hagyj engem!  
\- Aoi… - csóválta meg Kouyou a fejét, és visszakozott a hangsúlya miatt - …miért maradnál? Csak azért, mert lelkifurdalásod lenne, ha magára hagynád?  
\- Azért, mert soha életemben nem dönthettem semmiről, és én most így döntök! – harsogta, és megfogta az ablaktáblát, készen arra, hogy becsukja. – Menj el, Kou, nélkülem. Minden jót kívánok neked, és vigyázz magadra! Menj!

Kouyou hitetlenkedve nézte, és elhúzta kicsit a száját – megfordult a fejében, hogy egyszerűen keresztbe fekteti Yuu-t maga előtt a lovon, és elmenekül vele az éjszakában, de ilyen áron nem akarta. Próbálta kitalálni, milyen hátsó, titkos ok lehet a háttérben – még az is eszébe jutott, bármennyire is hajmeresztő ötletnek tűnt, hogy Yuu beleszeretett talán a sárkányba… de ennél még azt is valószínűbbnek tartotta, hogy talán örökölni akar utána, hogy az újonnan megszerzett vagyonával önálló lehessen, és ne kelljen visszamennie a szüleihez. Egy dologban azonban biztos volt: hogy Yuu nem fog vele jönni önszántából, és a legjobb barátját nem fogja akarata ellenére elrabolni. Szomorúan elmosolyodott, és intett neki, miközben megfordította a lovát, vágtába ugratta, és elszelelt vele a tengerhez vezető úton.

Yuu-nak ezek után nem maradt vesztegetni való ideje: kirángatott néhány fehér alsókimonót és lepedőt a szekrényből, az egyik fiókban pedig talált egy kis dobozkát tűkkel és apró gombolyag selyemszálakkal, amivel Chiharu az apró lyukakat foltozta meg. A selyemszál vékony volt ugyan, de Yuu tudta, hogy nagyon erős, és legalább tiszta. Felmarkolt egy nagyobb dísztálat, miközben a kert felé szaladt volna, ám az épületnek az a része megadta magát a korábbi sérülései nyomán, és elkezdett berogyni – Yuu pedig nem akart kockáztatni, ezért a bíró szobáján keresztül készült kimenni az udvarra. Amíg el nem húzta a teraszajtót, olyan sötét volt, hogy az orra hegyéig sem látott, és majdnem beleesett az üres kőmedencébe, a végében a kiapadt forrással, és a gólyát ábrázoló faragott kőtáblával.

A sárkány időközben összegömbölyödött, a fejét a lábai közé húzta, betakarta magát a farkával, mintha aludna, és Yuu egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy már nem él: a fülét ráhajtotta a sárkány törzsére, és hallgatta, ahogy lassan és gyéren, de még ver a szíve.  
\- Hadd nézzem a sebét! – nógatta, és próbálta széthúzni a csomót, amit a sárkány a testéből képezett. A sárkány nem akarta, hogy hozzá érjen, de már nem maradt ereje ahhoz, hogy küzdjön Yuu-val: már arra sem volt ereje, hogy nyitva tartsa a szemét.

Ahogy félig az oldalára fordult, és Yuu a holdfényben meg tudta vizsgálni a sebét, már értette, miért gyengült el ennyire: a sebszéleken valami fekete dolog terjedt tovább, nem egyszerűen alvadt vér, sokkal inkább annál: úgy tűnt, mintha máris oszlásnak indult volna a testének ez a része. A méreg gyorsabban dolgozott, mint Yuu számított rá, ezért igyekeznie kellett, és kapkodva azon tanakodott, hogy honnan hozzon vizet, amivel letisztíthatja a sebet.

Eszébe jutott, amit Chiharu mesélt a forrásról, és a sebesült gólyáról – természetesen nem hitt el mindent, amit egy ezeréves legendában hallott, de ha a forrás vizében ezüst van, ahogy sejtette, az talán megállíthatja a seb továbbfertőződését. Felkapta a tálat és alsókimonót, és leugrott az üres medencébe, majd odaszaladt a szikla repedéséhez, ahonnan korábban a víz csordogált. Csakhogy most a nyílás száraz volt, és egy csepp nem sok, annyi sem jött belőle. Yuu megpróbálta legalább a kimonóval felitatni a sziklafalról azt a néhány cseppet, ami még nem párolgott el, de ezzel sem ért sokat, csak összekente a hófehér anyagot sárral.

Rettenetes keserűség tört rá. Az elmúlt három hónap minden kiszolgáltatottsága a nyakába szakadt: dühös volt, amiért képtelen megvédeni magát, amiért úgy adták-vették őt, mint egy hordó szakét, amiért a szülei lemondtak róla, és még Kouyou is úgy bánt vele, mint valami bajba jutott hercegnővel. A bíró volt az egyetlen egész idő alatt, aki mindig önzetlenül viselkedett vele, és nem várt el cserébe semmit – most pedig itt fog meghalni, lassan és fájdalmasan, miközben ő tehetetlenül végignézi. A harag szétáradt a tagjaiban, és az öklével akkora ütést mért a sziklára, hogy csaknem eltört a keze.  
\- Tudom, hogy van benned víz! – ripakodott rá a forrásra, és hátrébb lépett, majd kétszer olyan erősen belerúgott a sziklafalba, hogy másodszorra a getája talpa is eltört. – Hagyod meghalni az őrződet?

Mindkét kezét ökölbe szorítva még egyszer nekiesett a sziklának, és még a könnye is kicsordult a tehetetlen dühtől – a homlokát a kőre hajtva remegni kezdett, ahogy elsírta magát. Az alkarjával takarta az arcát, és olyan keserves hangok törtek fel belőle, hogy még a sárkány is kinyitotta egy pillanatra a szemét, majd lemondóan visszacsukta.

Egyszerre csak ömleni kezdett a víz a sziklából, akár egy szökőár, és Yuu kimonója egy pillanat alatt elázott, mire észbe kapott, és feltartotta a tálat, hogy felfogja benne a forrás vizét. Azonban a forrásból immár megállíthatatlanul tört elő a majdnem fehér, jéghideg víz, és Yuu nem volt biztos benne, hogy mennyi ideig fog tartani a bőkezűsége, ezért körülnézett, hogy mivel zárhatná el a medence lefolyóját. Felszaladt a kőlépcsőn, a törött getáját maga mögött hagyva, és a kis hátsó kert egyik gömbölyű dísz-szikláját ragadta fel és cipelte le a medencébe, hogy ne nyelje el a talaj a forrás vizét. A medence hamar elkezdett feltelni, a sziklafalból pedig szakadatlanul spriccelt a forrásvíz, mintha csak azt akarná mondani: _tessék, ezt akartad, akkor itt van!_

Yuu odaszaladt a sárkányhoz a tál vízzel, és a tenyerével elkezdte lemosni az oldalát – de ahogy a kezét elvette a kígyószerű bőrről, a fekete foltok visszatértek rá. Ráöntötte az egész tál vizet, amitől a sötét foltok felszívódtak egy pillanatra, de szép lassan újra kinőttek – Yuu pedig arra gondolt, jobb lenne, ha a sárkány befeküdne a medence aljára, ahol folyamatosan érné a víz. Csakhogy a bíró már nem volt képes megmozdulni, Yuu akárhogy próbálta ösztökélni: a hatalmas, súlyos test annyira tehetetlen volt, hogy az épület sarkának romjain és a kőágyáson húzni-vonni sem igen lehetett. Yuu mégis megpróbálta: először az állkapcsa alatt, és az oldalsó szarvaiba kapaszkodva rángatta a medence felé, aztán a mellső lábainál fogva, de csak arasznyit tudott mozdítani rajta. Mindig is erős volt, és a sziklát is olyan könnyedséggel kapta fel, mintha csak egy faág lett volna – de a sárkány teste hosszú volt, nemigen talált rajta fogást. A medence már félig megtelt, és Yuu ismét belemerítette a tálat, a hideg vízzel pedig a sárkány homlokát kezdte locsolgatni – végigtörölte a szemhéját, és belecsorgatott egy keveset a szájába.  
\- Próbáljon megmozdulni… - nógatta lágyan. – Ne adja fel! Csak néhány lépés!

A sárkány hatalmas, villás nyelvével lefetyelt a tálból egy kevés vizet, és bár felállni nem bírt, a behajlított végtagjain próbált a medencéhez kúszni, de félúton ismét elhagyta az ereje. Yuu – bár nem tartotta ezt illendőnek – a sárkány tomporához lépett, és tiszta erőből megtolta, egészen addig, amíg a sárkány feje és szegye bele nem esett a medencébe, majd borzasztó robajjal a teste többi része is utána nem csúszott. Ám ahogy a víz körülvette, mintha visszatért volna belé az életereje: feltápászkodott, mellső lábaival a sziklára állt, a fejét a vízsugárba hajtotta és hatalmas kortyokban inni kezdte a jéghideg vizet.

Yuu láza ekkor kezdett elhatalmasodni, és a kezével dörzsölgette a felkarját, hogy ne fázzon annyira. Dideregve kibújt a csurom vizes kimonójából, és egyik lábáról a másikra állva figyelte, ahogy a sárkány elhajol a forrástól, és mély, gurgulázó hangok kíséretében öklendezni kezd, majd kiköp valamit, ami fekete volt, és ocsmány, akár egy hatalmas vérrög. Ahol a fekete anyag a földhöz ért, kiégetett minden növényt, ami termett rajta. A sárkány ismét ivott, és ismét öklendezett, Yuu pedig meghallotta a szolgákat, akik a ház épségben maradt főbejáratán át a bírót és őt szólították.  
\- Itt vagyunk! – hajolt be Yuu a teraszajtón, mert nem akarta összejárni a házat a koszos talpával – nem mintha számított volna, de bele se gondolt, csupán a neveltetése erősebb volt a józan eszénél.  
\- Hála az égnek, Yuu-kun! – sietett hozzá Masato, Chiharuval a nyomában. – Láttuk, ahogy a bíró úr leesett a házra, mi van vele?

Yuu megfordult, és egy pillanatra megállt a szíve, amikor meglátta a medencéből félig kilógó sárkányt: a feje és a törzse már szinte teljesen emberi formát öltött, egyik oldalon a vállából, a másikon a könyökéből még karmos sárkánylábak nőttek ki – és a dereka vonala alatt még mindig sárkánytörzse volt, hegyes farka pedig idegesen csapkodott ide-oda a vízben. A medence szélén támaszkodott, és hörögve próbált megszabadulni Atsushi mérgének utolsó véres gócaitól, amikor a szolgálók kiléptek hozzá. Rettenetesen kimerült volt, és ahogy meglátta Yuut félig meztelenül, csak egy átázott alsókimonót viselve, morogva elfordult, és hatalmasat csapott a farkával.  
\- Chi-ha-ru… - a hangja túlvilági volt, félig emberi, félig állati. – Vidd… innen… Yuu-t…  
\- Gyere, Yuu-kun… - karolta át a fiút az idős asszony, és próbálta elrángatni a teraszajtóból.

Yuu-nak azonban földbe gyökereztek a lábai, mert csak ebben a pillanatban értette meg igazán, hiába tudta eddig is, hogy ez a hatalmas fehér sárkány maga a bíró. Addig a pillanatig, amíg nem látta a saját szemével az átváltozását, addig a férfi számára mindig is egy előkelő kami volt, a sárkány alakját pedig teljesen függetlenítette a személyétől, mintha két külön lény lett volna. De a félig sárkány, félig ember alakjában fürdő férfi látványától csak állt megkövülten, és rájött, hogy a bíró éppen ezért nem akarta, hogy így lássák. Yuu pedig szerette volna elmondani neki, hogy ő nem fél, és nem találja visszataszítónak – sőt, egyenesen lenyűgözi a látványa, és az a roppant erő, ami benne rejlik. Yuu belenézett a hideg kék szemekbe, és egyszerűen tudta, hogy neki erre a férfira van szüksége. Az izgalma pillanatról pillanatra fokozódott, és Yuu szinte látta, ahogy a testük kipárolgása összecsap a levegőben: az egyik ingerli a másikat, a másik hívja az egyiket. Zihálva meredt a bíróra, aki félig tátott szájjal nyelte magába a vágykeltő illatokat.  
\- Chi… ha… ru! – csapott egyet újra a farkával, és ezúttal úgy harsogott, hogy az idős asszony rémülten rángatni kezdte maga után a még mindig a bírót bámuló fiút.

Chiharu ember létére is pontosan tudta, mi zajlik körülöttük – negyven évet szolgált kamik mellett, és ő már valóban mindent látott, mindent tudott róluk. Ismerte a bírót, és tudta, hogy mennyire tiszteletre méltó, komoly férfi – de mégiscsak suijin, és nem lenne képes sokáig ellenállni egy lázas doushin illatának. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogyha már így alakult a sorsuk, a bíró nem fogja majd vissza magát a fiúval szemben, és ha utódot szeretne tőle, azzal ki kell várnia, amíg a nászidőszaka teljesen be nem köszönt. Yuu szobája ugyan a háznak abban a sarkában állt, amelynek ép maradt a tetőszerkezete, de nem tartotta okos ötletnek, hogy ugyanabban a légtérben fektesse le aludni, amiben a bíró is pihenni fog, ezért aztán átkísérte Yuu-t a teaházba, és áthordta hozzá az ágyneműjét a régi szobájából.

Yuu nem bírt megnyugodni, és egész testében reszketett, még akkor is, amikor Chiharu átöltöztette egy tiszta alvókimonóba, ami olyan vörös volt, mint a kamélia szirma. Lefeküdt a futonjára, és hagyta, hogy alaposan bebugyolálják, de még ekkor is csak didergett, és épp csak annyi időre dugta ki a kezét meg a lábát, hogy az idős asszony egy nedves ronggyal letisztogathassa rajtuk a horzsolásokat. Nyugtalanul és felületesen, de átaludta az éjszakát – aggódott a bíró miatt, és tudni akarta, hogy mi történt vele, ellátták-e a sebeit, és ami még fontosabb: hogy mi történt Atsushival. Ám mire elérkezett a reggel, Yuu láza betetőzött, és minden aggodalmának okát elfelejtette. Csak a merevedését szorította kényszeresen a combjai közé, és simogatta magát kétségbeesetten a takarók alatt. 

Megérezte, amikor a bíró közeledett a teaházhoz, és miközben megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy a férfi él és a saját lábán jár az udvarban, elöntötte az izgalom és a kíváncsiság. Tudta, persze hogy tudta, hogy mi fog történni, de túl sok apró részlet volt még tisztázatlan a számára – leginkább az, hogy milyen érzés lesz. A bírónak finom, hideg, télies illata volt, mint a jégcsapoknak és a mandarin héjának, és Yuu pontosan tudta, mikor áll meg a teaház ajtaja előtt – majd fordul sarkon és hagyja őt magára.

Yuu elfojtott magában egy szitokszót. Az nem lehet, hogy ilyenkor egy suijin egyedül hagyja! Gondoskodnia kell róla, megígérte, hogy gondoskodni fog, és Yuu-nak már se éjjele, se nappala nem volt, nem érzett sem éhséget, sem szomjúságot, csak a mérhetetlen kínt és ürességet, ahogy csatakosan, az átizzadt takarók alatt újra és újra magához nyúlt. Aznap szinte egész nap esett az eső, a teaház szűkös légtere megtelt Yuu verejtékének a szagával, és a meleg párában a láz már annyira gyötörte, hogy ledobta magáról a takarót, és mit sem törődve azzal, hogy egy szolgáló besétálhat hozzá, minden izmában megfeszülve próbálta újra és újra kielégíteni magát, mindahányszor hasztalanul, mert csak tovább fokozódott a vágya.

Délután a szemerkélő esőből komoly zivatar lett, a nádtetőről az esőláncok felé csorgott a víz, és Yuu magánkívül volt már az egyedülléttől és a láz okozta gyengeségtől. Ha lett volna ereje, és lett volna hová mennie, akkor talán elindult volna egyedül, hogy megtalálja a suijinjét, aki végre teljessé teszi – de már nem bírt mozogni. A futonon térdelt, arcát a párnájába fúrva, egyik kezével magát markolva, a másik keze három ujjával a szülőcsatornájában, miközben azt képzelte, hogy a bíró mozog benne, és teljesen kitölti őt.

A sárkány a délutáni eső függönye mögül olyan váratlanul bukkant fel, hogy Yuu-nak arra sem maradt ideje, hogy legalább kirántsa az ujjait magából. A férfi behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust Yuu-val, aki rettenetesen szégyellte magát és zavarba jött attól, hogy a meztelen hátsóját mutatja neki és a szülőnyílásában turkál a szeme láttára. Valahogy ez az egész viselkedés nem tűnt illendőnek, nem a bíró előtt, aki annyira vallásos volt és erkölcsös, hogy Yuu az előző estéig bele sem gondolt abba, hogy neki is lehetnek vágyai.

A férfi arca rezzenetlen maradt, és még a levegőbe is olyan visszafogottan szimatolt, hogy kívülről úgy tűnt, mindössze egy mély lélegzetet vesz. Kikötötte hátul az obiját, és leengedte a földre, azután szétnyitotta magán a kimonóját, és azt is hagyta lecsúszni a válláról. Kivételesen nem viselt zoknit, csak egy apró legyezőmintás alsókimonót, és miközben abból is kibújt lassan, végig Yuu szemébe nézett. Yuu zavarba jött saját magától, ahogy félelemmel vegyes izgalommal figyelte a sárkány testét: még látszódott a medencecsontja fölött a tegnapi küzdelem nyoma, négy hosszú, rózsaszín sebhely formájában, de alatta csak az a lapos, megvastagodott bőrrel borított dudort látta, amit múlt éjjel a sötétben kitapintott - és amire a sárkány igencsak érzékenyen reagált. Mielőtt megfogalmazódott volna benne a kérdés, hogy mégis, hogyan fognak közösülni így, a lapos dudor közepéből egyszerre csak előcsúszott a férfi nemi szerve, egyenesen a tenyerébe, amellyel eloszlatta rajta a teste belsejében termelődött nyálkát. Yuu szemei elkerekedtek a félelemtől.

  _Az – oda – soha_ nem fog beférni, gondolta magában, és reszketve, négykézláb kúszva próbált elmenekülni a sárkány elől, de a kicsiny szobában nem volt hová: egy erős kéz megragadta a tarkóját, és annál fogva nyomta le a fejét és a törzsét a padlóra, miközben a magasba tartott feneke mögé lépett. Yuu érezte, hogy a férfi combjai az ő belső combjaihoz simulnak, és az ágyéka a fenekéhez ér, de arra semmi sem készíthette fel, amikor a sárkány továbbra is mozdulatlan, egészen az övéhez simuló testéből a roppant hímtag minden nehézség nélkül belécsúszott, és szinte felnyársalta.

Yuu-nak szikrák pattogtak a szeme előtt, ahogy abban a pillanatban maga alá élvezett a tatamira, úgy, mint még soha életében. _Hát mégiscsak befért_ – tűnődött magában, de biztosra vette, hogy a nászidőszaka miatt nem érez fájdalmat, mert az egyszerűen nem lehet igaz, hogy ő ezt ennyire élvezze. Márpedig élvezte, ahogy a törzse előre-hátra csúszkált a földön, ahogy a sárkány lemeztelenítette a fenekét – de még mindig nem vetkőztette le egészen, meghagyva a hátán a kaméliavörös kimonót, és rámarkolva a csípőjére, miközben egyikük sem mozdult, csak a férfi testének belső mozgatóizmai tolták ki magukból a kérlelhetetlenül kemény szervet, bele egyenesen Yuu láztól forró testébe.

Csodálatos volt. Yuu úgy érezte, egész eddigi életében erre vágyott – az elégedettség és a kielégültség feszült ki az arcára, miközben a sárkány úgy rakosgatta a végtagjait, ahogy a teaszertartás kellékeit szokta. Mindennek megvolt a maga eleganciája és a meghatározott sorrendje, és mindeközben egy teamester nyugalmával figyelte, hogyan lényegül át Yuu vágytól égő doushin fiúból valaki mássá, aki már hozzá tartozik. Yuu felnézett rá, már a hátán fekve, és rájött, hiába keresi ugyanazt a szenvedélyt a bíró arcán, amit ő maga érez – és ettől a másik sem élvezi kevésbé azt, amit csinálnak. Rájött, hogy a férfi visszafogja magát, azokat az erőket, amelyeket sárkányként birtokol, talán azért, hogy ne tegyen kárt benne. De Yuu nem volt törékeny, és ezt a tudtára akarta adni: megemelte a csípőjét, és minden mozdulatuk ezúttal találkozott félúton, kemény, csattanó hangok kíséretében.

Yuu azonban ennél is többet akart: egészen be akarta fogadni a férfit, nem csak a teste egy darabját, hanem a lelkét, az esszenciáját: mindazt, ami őt férfivé és sárkánnyá teszi. Úgy érezte, túl messze vannak egymástól, és a testük közé egy láthatatlan ék feszül – megannyi megválaszolatlan kérdés, a múlt apró darabkái, és hatalmas kétségek afelől, hogy helyes-e mindaz, ami most közöttük történik. Yuu pedig ezeket a szétszóródott, törött darabokat elhatározta, hogy arannyal forrasztja össze.

Felnyomta magát a földről, a sárkány pedig kíváncsian, talán kissé értetlenül figyelte a sarkaira ülve, ahogy Yuu átkulcsolja a nyakát, és abba kapaszkodva megemeli magát. Ez volt az első igazán gyengéd gesztus közöttük, és ekkor kerültek először ennyire közel egymáshoz: Yuu érezte az arcán a férfi bőrének hűvösét, és az általa kilélegzett levegő csiklandozta. Két erős kéz tartotta a feneke két félgömbjénél fogva, ahogy a sárkány öle fölé térdelt, majd ahogy egymás szemébe néztek, a férfi egyszerre csak elengedte, és hagyta, hogy a saját súlyánál fogva lecsússzon rá.

Hófehér mennybolt ereszkedett rájuk, tele megannyi szénfekete csillaggal, és Yuu egy pillanatra belevakult a látványukba. El kellett takarnia a szemét.


	39. Hetedik fejezet / II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Yuu találkozik egy másik sárkánnyal.

_Akkora fehérség vette körül, hogy nem merte kinyitni a szemét, és vakon sétált csak előre, egészen addig, amíg a keze hozzá nem ért valamihez, ami nem fal volt, nem volt keménysége, mégis érezhetően elhatárolta ezt a helyet egy másiktól. Azon tűnődött, hogy fényben botorkálni épp annyira nehéz, mint a sötétben, amikor egy hang megszólította:_   
_\- Te ki vagy?_

_Yuu kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta a földön ülő, búzavirágkék szemű kisfiút._   
_\- Szia... – lépett hozzá közelebb. – Az én nevem Yuu. Téged hogy hívnak?_   
  
_A kisfiú kinyitotta a száját, majd gyorsan vissza is csukta, és felfújta az arcát – Yuu elmosolyodott, annyira komikus volt a látványa a hörcsögére emlékeztető pofazacskóival._   
_\- Nem mondod meg? – kérdezte nevetve, mire a kisfiú megrázta a fejét. – Miért nem? Titok?_   
_\- Nem... – felelte a kisfiú. – Csak még nem akarom megint beleélni magam._   
_\- Beleélni magad? Mibe? – vonta fel Yuu a szemöldökét._   
_\- Abba, hogy megszületek._

 

A következő pillanatban a valóság kiszippantotta Yuu-t a fehér, puha burokból, és egyszerre visszatértek hozzá az érzékei, a csukott szemhéjai mögötti fehérség feketére cserélődött. A mellkasa felső részén és a karjain meleg esőcseppek hullottak a bőrére, a bordáitól lefelé azonban vízben térdelt egy kőpárkányon. Ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét, a bíró aggódó, világoskék tekintetét látta meg először, azután ráeszmélt, hogy tulajdonképpen az ölében ül, ugyanabban a pózban, amiben utoljára szerelmeskedtek. A férfi karjai a háta mögött kulcsolódtak össze, az övéi pedig a sárkány tarkóján, így kapaszkodtak egymásba.

\- El… elaludtam? – kérdezte zavartan. Azt sem igazán tudta, hol van épp.  
\- Nem egészen… - felelte a sárkány. – Elájultál.  
\- Oh… - Yuu arcát elöntötte a vér. – Elnézést…  
\- Yuu… - mosolyodott el a férfi, és az egyik kezét elvette Yuu hátáról, hogy hátrasimítson egy nedves hajtincset az arcából. – Sose kérj elnézést azért, mert élvezel…

Yuu ettől függetlenül zavarban volt, és a körülményeik érezhetően megváltoztak, mióta magához tért. A Kouno-forrás továbbra is kitartóan ömlött bele a bíró szobája előtt álló kőmedencébe, és a víz egy kis elvezető-csatornán utat talált magának a kert alacsonyabban fekvő részei felé is. Az esőfelhők eltakarták a holdat, és csak a kerti kőlámpásokban, illetve a teraszon lógó lampionokban égtek a gyertyák, Yuu szeme azonban ennyi fény mellett is jól látta, hogy milyen szomorú látványt nyújt a ház beszakadt sarka, és a gondosan ápolt kert, amit szinte teljesen összezúztak a rá záporozó cserepek. Mégis úgy érezte, hogy mindez rendeltetésszerűen történt, és minden a helyére került, épp úgy, mint amikor valaki helyére tol egy fiókot.

\- Mi történt Atsushival? – kérdezte, és bár sejtette, nem ülnének ilyen nyugodtan a vízben, ha még veszélyt jelentene rájuk, mégis hallania kellett az igazat.  
\- Belehalt a vérveszteségbe… - felelte a bíró, és Yuu kihallotta a hangjából, hogy nem okoz számára sem örömet, sem elégtételt, hogy ennek ő volt az okozója.  
\- Ön jól van? A sebe…  
\- Yuu… - mosolygott rá szórakozottan a férfi. – Ezen a ponton már azt hiszem, tegezhetnél.

Yuu csak ekkor jött igazán zavarba. Lesütötte a szemét, és közben óvatosan végignézett kettejükön – illetve azon, ami az ezüstfehér vízben a testükből látszódott. A férfi emberi alakja is legalább olyan impozáns volt, mint a sárkány képe, és ebből szinte semmi sem látszott a kimonói alatt. Yuu-nak nagyon tetszett a látvány, és önkéntelenül is végigcsúsztatta a kezét a férfi nyakán és mellizmain, miközben a combjain ülve kihúzta magát. Furcsa, eddig sosem tapasztalt erőt érzett a testében, és bár tudta, hogy a víz rendkívül hideg lehet, mégsem tűnt számára kellemetlennek, és nem is fázott benne. A sárkány is valahogy más volt most, mint tegnap: a mindig is sima, kortalan arca mintha megfiatalodott volna.

\- Jól vagyok… - felelte végül a férfi, miközben egy újabb nedves tincset hajtott át Yuu füle mögé – mintha nem tudott volna betelni ezzel a mozdulattal, és a fiú hajának babrálásával. – Hála neked. Te mentetted meg az életem.  
\- Ön… te pedig az enyémet… - csúszott ki Yuu száján zavarában először az udvarias formula. Túlságosan is tisztelte ahhoz a bírót, hogy a köztük lévő viszony – intim kapcsolat ide vagy oda – máris ennyire bizalmassá váljon.  
\- Te hogy érzed magad? Nem okoztam fájdalmat? – kérdezte, de Yuu csak megrázta a fejét. A férfi újra a hajához nyúlt, a hüvelykujjával megérintette Yuu homlokát. – Máris megy le a lázad.  
\- Gyerekünk lesz? – kapta fel Yuu a fejét.  
\- Még nem biztos… - biccentette oldalra a fejét a bíró. – Még nem érzem a szagodon. Nálunk ez… nem derül ki egyik pillanatról a másikra. Ha közrendű kami lenne, azt azonnal tudnád te is, de a sárkányoknál… eltart egy darabig. Amikor az öcsém született, az édesanyám csak hetekkel azután kezdte el érezni őt, hogy megfogant.  
\- Akkor… lehet, hogy igen? – Yuu nem tudta leplezni az izgatottságát.  
\- Lehet, hogy igen… - bólintott mosolyogva a férfi. – Ha így lenne, az örömet okozna neked?  
\- Hát persze! – vágta rá Yuu gondolkodás nélkül. – És… neked?  
\- Semmi sem tenne boldogabbá… - fésülte át ujjaival Yuu haját a tarkóján. – De már így is sokkal többet adtál nekem magadból, mint amennyit valaha is reméltem.  
Széles tenyerével közelebb húzta magához Yuu fejét, hogy megcsókolja az arcán, a szeme alatt, majd a füléhez hajolva halkan azt mondja:  
\- Nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy elfogadtál engem a társadnak, és megosztottad velem az erődet… de köszönöm neked. Nem leszek méltatlan a bizalmadra.

Yuu maga sem értette, mindez hogyan történhetett meg – hiszen mindkettejüknek akarnia kellett, és ugyanannyira kellett akarniuk... de ahogy a sárkányhoz simult, és egészen belebújt az ölébe, a fejét pedig a vállára hajtotta, a nyaki ereiben visszhangzó szívdobogása egy ütemre vert a sajátjával. Nem ő volt az, aki elfogadta a férfit, hanem egymást fogadták el, gondolta magában, de mindezt képtelen volt kimondani. Úgy tűnt számára, hogy a bíró is nehezen beszél az érzéseiről, és amennyire nyitott és őszinte, ha tényekről van szó, olyannyira mélyre zárja el magába mindazt, ami nem nem a létező világhoz kapcsolható. Mégis, sok dolgot szükségtelen lett volna kimondani, hiszen mindketten tudták: a sorsuk ezúttal elválaszthatatlanul összekapcsolódott.

Amikor a teste tovább hűlt és elkezdett fázni, a bíró ugyanabban a pózban, amelyben Yuu az ölébe kuporodott, felemelte, és kisétált vele a medencéből, majd átvitte a házba. A teaházban az ágyneműt éppen eléggé átizzadták és összekenték a testnedveikkel ahhoz, hogy ne akarjanak ugyanoda lefeküdni aludni, és a szolgálókat az éjszaka közepén nem lett volna illendő felébreszteni. Yuu szobájában még ott volt a tiszta, érintetlen futon, amin múlt éjjel már nem tudott nyugovóra térni, arra pihent le, és kábultan figyelte, ahogy a bíró az egyik szekrényből kivesz még egy futont, és az övé mellé fekteti. Az eső közben egyre nagyobb cseppekben zuhogott, és a ház központi részében felállított mosódézsák lassan megteltek és túlcsordultak. Yuu hátához egy, a kimonója selymén keresztül is hűvösen sugárzó mellkas simult, a bíró karja lett a párnája, és az ujjaikat összekulcsolva aludtak el.

 

_A fehér burok belsejében a kisfiú még mindig a lábait átölelve ült a földön, és kíváncsian méregette az ismét felbukkanó Yuu-t. Yuu rámosolygott, de a kisfiú egykedvűen figyelte csak, és nem szólt egy szót sem. Yuu leült vele szemközt, és azon tűnődött, mit mondhatna neki._

_Szerette volna elmondani, hogy mindez az egész mennyire váratlanul érte őt… hogy három hónappal ezelőtt még nem is sejtette, mekkorát fordul mostanra körülötte a világ. Szerette volna elmondani, hogy ő is nagyon fél, és nem tudja, mi lesz mostantól. Érezte, hogy a szívében alakot ölt a bíró iránt érzett szerelme, és kicsiny magból lassan gyökereket és hajtásokat növeszt. Szerette volna elmondani, hogy ő, az álombéli kisfiú lehet a kettejükből kinövő fa, de mindezt képtelen volt egy hatévesforma gyereknek megfogalmazni._

_\- Az anyukád… - nyelt egy nagyot, amikor feltette a kérdést, amit kimondani is rettegett - …milyen volt?_   
_\- Nagyon szép… - felelte a kisfiú. – Nagyon szép volt, és magas, vékony hangja volt, meg hosszú körmei. Szerettem, ha cirógatott velük._   
_\- Hiányzik? – kérdezte Yuu, mire a kisfiú először vállat vont, majd egy grimaszt vágott, és végül bólintott. – És édesapádat nem szeretnéd megismerni?_   
_\- Szoktam látni… - felelte durcásan a kisfiú. – Sokat jár a templomba; tudom, hogy milyen._   
_\- És nem akarsz vele találkozni? – kérdezte Yuu. – Mert ő… nagyon szeretne találkozni veled._   
_A kisfiú ismét megvonta a vállát, de az arckifejezéséből ítélve egyáltalán nem volt mindegy neki, hiába tett úgy._

_\- Figyelj csak… - mondta, és egy kicsit közelebb ült hozzá. – Az édesapád nagyon szeret téged, és még nem mondott le rólad. Tudom, hogy nem pótolhatom az anyukádat… de ha szeretnéd, akkor leszek én az apukád._   
_A kisfiú felnézett, és Yuu látta, hogy kifényesedik a szeme a könnytől._   
_\- Most miért mondod ezt? – kérdezte méltatlankodva._   
_\- Mert én is nagyon tudnálak szeretni… - mosolyodott el Yuu, miközben neki is könnyek szöktek a szemébe._   
_\- Nem adnál fel? – kérdezte a kisfiú, miközben a kimonója ujjába törölte az orrát. Yuu megrázta a fejét._   
_\- Soha._

_A kisfiú erre felült, odaszaladt hozzá, és belebújt az ölébe, Yuu kimonóját markolva hajtotta a mellkasára a fejét, és keservesen sírva fakadt._

_\- Miért sírok?! – kérdezte idegesen remegő hangon._   
_\- Mert meg vagy illetődve… - felelte Yuu, miközben megölelte a kisfiút, és megsimogatta a fejét. A haja olyan vékony és puha volt, mint a selyemcérna szála, és nagyon jó illata volt a bőrének – mint a datolyaszilváé, amikor megcsípi a dér, édes és hideg egyszerre._   
_\- Tényleg leszel az apukám? Most már igazán?_   
_\- Leszek._   
_\- És nem fogsz itthagyni?_   
_\- Az egész világért se hagynálak itt. Odaát mindketten nagyon várunk téged._   
_\- Velem maradsz reggelig? Simizel?_   
_\- Persze, hogy veled maradok. És addig simizlek, ameddig csak szeretnéd._   
_\- Yuu, most te figyelj… - a kisfiú felült az ölében, és odahajolt a füléhez, majd a tenyeréből tölcsért formázott, és belesuttogott: - …megmondom neked a nevem. De nem árulhatod el senkinek, jó? És azt sem, hogy miről beszélgetünk. Ígérd meg, hogy senkinek nem beszélsz rólam!_   
_\- Megígérem… - mosolyodott el Yuu._   
_\- Úgy hívnak, hogy…_

 

Az éjszaka közepén a bíró arra ébredt, hogy Yuu illata megváltozott. Ismerősnek tűnt, de jellegzetesen másnak, mint a kettejüké: mintha egy deres, őszi gyümölcsöt szimatolt volna közelről. Ahogy eljutott a tudatáig, hogy ez mit jelent, boldogan szorította magához Yuu-t, és megcsókolta a nyakát, mire Yuu felriadt álmából – de egyáltalán nem bánta. Most már a fehér burok ott volt benne, biztonságban, megkapaszkodva a teste mélyén, és ez olyan leírhatatlan boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy azt szavakkal kifejezni sem tudta volna. Megérezte a levegőben a sós könnyek illatát, és ő is megszorította a bíró kezét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

Attól kezdve ő maga is egy fehér burokba került, és napokra, vagy talán hetekre egy félig öntudatlan állapotba, amelynek legfőbb tüneteként csöndben üldögélt és mosolygott magában, vagy szendergett a szobájában édesdeden – mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a házban munkások dolgoznak a tető és a bedőlt épületrész helyreállításán. Néha kábultan kisétált a hátsó kertbe, és nézte, ahogy a kerti medencék tetejéről eltávolítják a deszkapallókat, mások pedig új növényeket ültetnek a megtépázott régiek helyére. Úgy evett, hogy oda se figyelt rá, mit vesz a szájába, és úgy tűnt, a bírón kívül senki jelenlétét nem érzékeli maga körül – és őt is csak a szagáról ismerte meg. A teste elkezdett változni, hogy mind otthonosabb körülményeket biztosítson a gyermeke számára, amíg összetartoznak.

Yuu legszívesebben a nap minden percét átaludta volna, hogy a kisfiúval legyen. Meg akarta őt ismerni – és a kis sárkány is meg akarta vele ismertetni magát, addig, amíg el nem veszíti évekre ezt a képességét, az emlékeivel együtt. Yuu senkinek nem beszélt róla – még a társának se – ahogy megígérte –, attól félt, hogyha elmondja valakinek, az egész varázslat szertefoszlik. Mert ebben nyilvánvalóan volt valami varázslat, és Yuu nem tudhatta biztosan, hogy ezzel minden doushin így van-e, aki gyermeket vár; de úgy érezte, az ő esete a kisfiával más, és különleges, ahogy a kisfiú maga is különleges.

Már elmúlt az esős évszak, és elérkezett a nyári vásári mulatságok, a tűzijátékok, és lassan az obon ideje is, mire Yuu elkezdett magához térni a révületéből. A ház javításai többé-kevésbé elkészültek, a kert a valamikori régi fényében pompázott, ahogy a tejszerűen fehér, és apró buborékoktól gyöngyöző gyógyvíz feltöltötte az egykori medencéket. Yuu hetek óta az első reggelijét fogyasztotta el úgy, hogy végre pontosan tudta, mit eszik, és mi történik körülötte.

\- Arra gondoltam… - jegyezte meg a bíró, miközben elegáns mozdulattal kivett egy szelet grillezett halat a közöttük álló tálból - …hogy elmehetnénk a templomba. Imádkozni és áldást kérni.  
\- Azt… én is szeretném… - bólintott Yuu.  
\- Még obon előtt… - tette hozzá a férfi. – Meghívhatnánk a szüleidet is. Most már több, mint egy hónapja nem láttak. Eddig nem akartalak zavarni ezzel, amíg kábult voltál, de…  
\- Ne! – csúszott ki Yuu száján, amikor felfogta, hogy a bíró mit mond. A következő pillanatban észbe kapott, és lesütött szemmel, halkabban folytatta: - Jobban szeretném, ha csak mi ketten lennénk ott. Nem akarok a szüleimmel találkozni.  
\- Oh? – nézett rá értetlenül a bíró. – De hát aggódnak miattad, Yuu. Az egyetlen fiuk vagy, és tudni szeretnék, hogy hogy megy a sorod. Ugyan minden nap találkozom édesapáddal a piacon, és tájékoztatom a hogylétedről, de ő veled szeretne találkozni.

 _Valójában nem is az édesapám_ – suhant át Yuu fején egy keserű gondolat, de nem szólt, csak belekortyolt a teájába.

\- Ha így gondolod, akkor valójában én sem leszek az édesapja a gyerekünknek… - jegyezte meg a férfi. – Akkor ő is csak egy sárkányfi lesz, aki valamiért minket választott szüleinek, és semmi közünk hozzá.  
\- Te… - képedt el Yuu, és majdnem elejtette a pálcikáit. – Te… olvasol a gondolataimban?  
\- Nem olvasok, csak hallom őket… - felelte a bíró egykedvűen, és újabb szelet halat vett magához, a rizsestálkája tetejére, majd Yuu elképedt és zavart arcát látva a megnyugtatására hozzátette: - …néha.  
\- Ez most eléggé… meglepett… - szusszant Yuu, aztán megrázta a fejét, és folytatta: - …de ettől függetlenül sem szeretnék velük találkozni. Nagyon csúnyán váltunk el egymástól, és én még nem bocsátottam meg nekik azt, ahogy bántak velem. Különösen a szülőapámnak nem. Kérlek, hogy ezt… tartsd tiszteletben. Menjünk csak mi ketten.

A bíró hosszan nézte Yuu arcát, és végül beleegyezően bólintott. Magában tudta, hogy a harag dédelgetése nem vezet sehová, csak boldogtalanságot szül, de nem akart Yuu helyett döntéseket hozni. Inkább mindent elrendezett egyedül: elment a templomba, hogy megbeszélje a szerzetessel, milyen szertartást szeretne – a legegyszerűbbet választotta, minden hivalkodás nélkül, és egy olyan hétköznapi, kora reggeli órát, amikor egészen biztosan nem lesz más ott a templomban kettejükön kívül.

Erre a napra Yuu egy darumintás kimonót választott magának, Chiharu segített rá feladni, és szépen elrendezte a haját, félig feltűzve, ahogy illik. Amikor a bíróval meglátták egymást a ház előterében, mindketten visszatartották a lélegzetüket, hogy beigyák magukba a másik képét, és megőrizzék azt az emlékeikben. Szorosan egymás mellett sétáltak át a templomhoz, majd indultak fel a kőlépcsőn – a reggeli párából kicsapódott egy gyors záporeső, és a bíró a fejük fölé tartotta a karakasáját, miközben a csúszós köveken fölfelé lépdeltek egymás oldalán. A templom épülete gomolygó, fehér ködbe burkolózott, és a nyári forróságnak még nyoma sem volt ezen a hűvös hajnalon: a füstölők, és az áldozatul felajánlott szaké és főtt rizs illata betöltötte a belső csarnok levegőjét.

Yuu még soha életében nem imádkozott ennyire áhítatosan mint most, a gyermeke és a saját egészségéért. Jizou-sannak, a szerzetesnek pedig még sosem volt annyira komoly az arca, mint akkor, amikor áldást kért rájuk, mint fiatal párra, majd megfordult, és a Buddha-szobor előtt térdelve szútrákat kezdett olvasni. A bíró vele együtt, magában, félhangosan énekelte a szútrát – fejből ismerte a teljes szöveget – és Yuu egy pillanatra felé fordult, hogy megcsodálja közben. Volt valami felfoghatatlanul magasztos abban, hogy egy ennyire nem-evilági lény ilyen őszinte hittel és elszántsággal imádkozik; és ha lehetséges, Yuu ettől csak még jobban csodálta és tisztelte érte. Erőt merített abból, ahogy a sárkány rendíthetetlenül, és hatalmas belső békével imádkozott hármukért, és ez visszaadott neki valamit, amit gyermekként ő maga is annyiszor átélt, amikor a templomba járt.

Attól kezdve az imádság egy újabb összekötő kapoccsá vált kettejük között: jártak együtt, és külön-külön is a templomba. Az obon közeledtével Yuu – hiába akarta a bíró kímélni – ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy együtt tisztítsák le a családi sírokat, és díszítsék fel lampionvirág-ágakkal. A sárkány csodálkozva, és némiképp zavartan vette tudomásul, hogy Yuu az elhunyt felesége sírjánál is is segíteni szeretne, de nem mondta azt neki, hogy ne tegye. Yuu nagyon komoly arrcal gyomlálta a sír környékét, és amikor végeztek, a bíró pedig elrendezte az áldozati ételeket és virágokat, majd meggyújtott egy füstölőt, Yuu összeszorított szemhéjakkal, az erőlködéstől meginogva kezdett imádkozni. A bíró, miután végeztek, elindult a kis Jizou-szentély felé, hogy a gyermekéért is imádkozzon – hiszen ő még nem tudta, amit Yuu igen, hogy ugyanazt a gyermeket kapják most vissza, akit régen elveszített. Miután egyedül maradt az egykori úrnő sírjánál, újból imába merült, és olyan halkan, szinte félve súgta neki, hogy a társa ne hallja: _kérlek, hogy ne neheztelj rám ezért, de megígérem, hogy vigyázni fogok a kisfiadra. Csak kérlek, hogy engedd el_ őt. _Te már visszatértél az egységbe, de_ ő _még itt van, és sosem lesz egészen boldog, amíg fel nem oldozod őt. Kérlek, szépen kérlek, hadd legyen most az enyém!_

Obon éjszakájára az egész házat, és a főútnak a házuk előtt áthaladó szakaszát is kidíszítették lámpásokkal és lampionvirág-ágakkal. Amikor Kai kilépett a templom kapuján, és a szellemek tömege hömpölyögve elindult lefelé az utcán, Yuu és a bíró az emeleti ablakból nézték a felvonulást. Yuu érezte, hogy a bíró nehezen viseli a látványt, ezért megkérte, hogy hozzon neki egy csésze teát, mert megszomjazott – a férfi pedig azonnal indult, hogy teljesítse a kérését. Yuu tovább figyelte a lelkek tömegét, és egyszerre csak megakadt a szeme egy gyönyörű fiatal asszonyon – szinte abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy ez a nő csakis a ház egykori úrnője lehet. Igazi szépség volt, még szellem alakjában is, és Yuu egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát: hogyan is kelhetne versenyre ő valakivel, aki ennyire tökéletes?

A nő a válla fölött nézett hátra, egyenesen Yuu szemébe, és mosolygott. A lehető legkedvesebb, legőszintébb mosollyal, amit Yuu valaha is látott, és ettől csak még inkább összezavarodott. Miért mosolyog rá ez az asszony, akitől elvette a férjét és kisfiát? Azután, ahogy az utca sarka felé közeledtek, és befordultak volna a város felé, egyszerre csak felemelte a kezét, és a kimonója ujjával integetni kezdett Yuu-nak. Nem volt tévedés, valóban integetett, és közben őszintén mosolygott rá.

Yuu pedig egyszerre megértette, hogy teljesült a kérése, és az imája meghallgatásra talált – és hálásan visszaintegetett az asszonynak, aki a következő percben eltűnt a szeme elől.


	40. Hetedik fejezet / III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben nem jön a baba.

_Odabent, a fehér burokban minden csöndes volt és nyugodt. Yuu az oldalán feküdt, a kisfiú mellette, Yuu felkarjára hajtva a fejét, éppen úgy, ahogy Yuu szokott a bíró karjához bújni. A fiúcska épp úgy, mint egy kiscica, közelebb dugta az orrát Yuu arcához, és élvezte, ahogy Yuu simogatja őt._

_\- Ki kellene lassan bújnod… - duruzsolta Yuu a finom, prémes kis hajának. – Nem maradhatsz itt bent örökre._  
_\- De én nem akarok… - bújt közelebb hozzá a kisfiú._  
_\- Édesapád már nagyon szeretne látni…_  
_\- De nekem jó itt veled! Nekünk jó kettesben is! Nem akarok…_  
_\- Su… - a kisfiú erre Yuu szájára tette a mutatóujját, Yuu pedig megfogta, a szájához húzta a kis tenyeret, és megcsókolta. – Nagyon nehéz vagy már. Akkor is együtt lehetünk, ha megszülettél. Akkor nem csak éjjel lehetnék veled, hanem egész nap. Kérlek…_

_A kis tenyér végigsimított az arcán, és a búzavirágkék szemek részvétteljesen néztek rá._

_\- Nem akarom, hogy fájjon neked… de tudom, hogy nagyon fog fájni._  
_Yuu megrázta a fejét._  
_\- Elviselem._  
_\- És… tudod, félek is. Hogy valami rossz történik. Érted? Hadd maradjak. Maradj itt velem te is, jó?_

_A kisfiú egyre jobban belecsimpaszkodott, és Yuu úgy érezte, a szíve szakad meg, ha megint fel kell ébrednie és magára hagynia. De a reggel nem váratott tovább magára._

 

A tél leghidegebb hónapja lassan a végéhez közeledett, és a kertben már rügyeket növesztettek a szilvafák, de még nem mertek bimbót fakasztani. Csípős, fagyos levegő járta át a házat, és Yuu vastag, kötött pléddel a vállán sétált ki a teraszra, hogy körülnézzen: hiába jött már meleg víz a kutakból, a szabadtéri medencék vizén hártyaszerűen feszült a jég, ahol a szél felborzolta. Összehúzta magán a takarót, és azon tűnődött, hogy ez a nap ismét csak várakozással fog telni.

Megérezte a társa közeledtét, előbb, mint az illatát. Mindig tudta, hol jár éppen, mintha egy belső iránytű örökké felé mutatott volna. Szerette volna, ha a férfi átöleli, de nem gondolt most erre, és megelégedett azzal, hogy a sárkány finoman a vállára tette a kezét.  
\- Megbeszéltem Takanoriékkal, hogy átmész ma fürdeni hozzájuk… - mondta halkan. – Lefoglalták neked az egyik kisebb medencét.  
\- Köszönöm… - mosolygott rá Yuu a sárkányra. – Jól fog esni.  
\- Találkoztam tegnap édesapáddal… - vetette fel óvatosan, szinte csak tapogatózva - …és kifejezte az aggódását. Talán meglátogathatnád őket, mielőtt megszületik az unokájuk…

Yuu hevesen megrázta a fejét, és az egész testén végigfutott a feszültség – ő pedig védelmezően betakarta a hasát a pokróc sarkaival.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy nem akarok velük találkozni… - sütötte le Yuu a szemét. – Azt mondtam nekik, ha elküldenek maguktól, akkor nem vagyok többé a fiuk, és én ezt komolyan is gondoltam.  
\- Yuu… - simította meg a vállát a hüvelykujjával a bíró - …a szüleidnek nem volt más választásuk. Nagyon szeretnek téged, és fájó teher számukra az elutasításod.  
\- Számomra az volt fájó teher, hogy úgy adtak-vettek, mint egy hordó drága szakét, vagy egy ketrecnyi díszkakast… - jegyezte meg durcásan. – Tudom, hogy nem tudtak volna megvédeni, de akkor is… mindig azzal hitegettek, hogy én választhatok majd párt magamnak. És attól kezdve, hogy kiderült, doushin vagyok, áruvá váltam a szemükben.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy így érzel… - szorította meg egy pillanatra a bíró a vállát, majd elvette róla a kezét, és megfordult, hogy visszamenjen a házba. – De azok után, hogy a társam lettél, még kevésbé értem a viselkedésed. Hiszen épp azért lehetünk együtt, mert a szüleid – még ha kedved ellenére is – rám bíztak. Hogy emiatt haragot táplálsz irántuk a szívedben, az engem is sért.

Yuu a bíró után fordult, és megfogta a kimonója ujját, mielőtt az visszaléphetett volna a házba.  
\- Yoshiki, sajnálom… - remegett meg a hangja, miközben a nevén szólította. Nagyon ritka alkalom volt ez, mert még egy fél esztendő elteltével sem szokta meg, hogy a békebíró lett a párja, és nagyon ritkán szólította a nevén. A férfi megtorpant, és hátranézett rá a válla fölött.  – Ne haragudj, ezt így… még soha nem gondoltam végig.

A sárkány arca kifejezéstelen maradt, de Yuu úgy érezte, ha ő is képes lenne hallani a másik gondolatait, akkor nem szívesen venné tudomásul, amit mondana neki. Valóban önzőn viselkedett, és csak a saját sérelmeit tartotta szem előtt, de nem tudta átlépni az árnyékát. A férfi továbbra is rezzenetlenül nézte őt, és Yuu zavartan félre fordult:  
\- Megígérem, hogy… elmegyek majd hozzájuk, de… még nem állok készen erre, tudod? Különösen arra nem, hogy a szülőapámmal találkozzak. Nagyon csúnyán váltunk el egymástól, és én… még nem lennék képes a szemébe nézni. – Magában, némán hozzátette, a sárkány jégkék szemeibe nézve, hogy az biztosan hallja: _Megütött. Soha életemben nem ütött meg semmiért, és akkor is… igazságtalan volt._  
\- Mégis, mi történne, ha újra találkoznál vele? – ráncolta össze a sárkány a homlokát. – Azt hiszed, akkor veszítenél vele szemben? Mert ő is rájönne arra, hogy – végső soron – igaza volt?  
\- Talán… - felelte Yuu szégyenkezve.  
\- Yuu, ezt így nem helyénvaló. Nem dédelgetheted a sérelmedet, mint valami kis állatot… és előbb-utóbb eljön a pillanat, amikor szembe kell nézned velük. Ne várd meg, amíg megszületik a gyerekünk, és ne akarj vele takarózni. Addig szeresd azokat, akik fontosak számodra, ameddig szeretheted őket. Ne hagyd ezt az utolsó pillanatra.  
\- Nem fogom… - bólintott Yuu bágyadtan, a bíró pedig finoman végigsimított a karján, elbúcsúzott tőle, majd elindult a városba.

Yuu a délelőtt folyamán ezen tűnődött sokáig, és rájött: a bíró nem kioktatni akarta, egyszerűen csak tudta, hogy Yuu-nak másvalakitől kell hallania ezeket a szavakat ahhoz, hogy ne tudja figyelmen kívül hagyni őket. Neki is hiányoztak a szülei, különösen Dai, akitől annyi mindent szeretett volna kérdezni… és tudta, hogy Dai boldogan visszafogadná őt és minden ugyanolyan lehetne, mint régen. Nem tudta, mitől fél, de elhatározta, hogy ebéd után meglátogatja majd – fürdeni ott is tud, nem kell Takanoriék fürdőjébe mennie. Azt úgyis minden városi tudta, hogy a várandósságot és a szülést megkönnyítő víz csak Shinya kitalációja volt, és semmiféle alapja sincs.

Délután felöltözött, felvette a bírótól kapott prémszegélyes kabátját, és kiment az utcára, de minél inkább távolodott az otthonától, és minél közelebb ért a szülői házhoz, annál jobban remegett. Mit fog mondani a szüleinek, ha odaér? Félúton már annyira felzaklatta magát, hogy megtorpant az út közepén, és mélyeket lélegzett – ő valóban nem állt még készen arra, hogy hazalátogasson, legkevésbé egyedül nem. Amikor rájött, hogy a Yanagi-fürdő itt van előtte, és hívogatóan árad ki belőle a gőz, úgy döntött, inkább a menekülőutat választja.

Takanoriék fürdője olyan volt, mintha az épületbe egy egész színházi társulatot zártak volna össze. Az előtérben maga Matsumoto úr sétált fel-alá egy közel egyévesforma kislánnyal a karján, aki keservesen sírt, miközben másik három gyermeke rohangászott körülötte, és üldözték a menedéket kereső rozsomákot, akinek a hátára volt ragasztva egy papír valami kiolvashatatlan, de nyilván humoros felirattal. Yuu-nak az volt az első gondolata, hogy ha valahol, itt aztán nem lehet nyugta az embernek – de amint belépett, megállt a karnevál, Takanori pedig kedvesen beljebb invitálta, és megmutatta neki, hol találja a magánfürdőt.

Yuu rámosolygott a kislányra, aki az édesapja hajába kapaszkodva, tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte őt, és azon tűnődött, hogy egy év múlva az övéké is ekkorácska lesz majd talán. Behúzta maga mögött az öltözőfülke ajtaját, és levetkőzött, majd elvett egy mosakodó dézsát, és bement vele a gőzös, párás fürdőrészre.

Miközben leült egy sámlira, és elkezdte szappanozni magát, elégedetten felsóhajtott: pontosan erre volt szüksége. Az otthoni, fűthető medencéjük nagyon kellemes volt ugyan, de nem ugyanolyan, mint amit a szülei mellett megszokott gyerekként. A kis fürdőháznak még a levegője is más volt, és Yuu, bár mindig is tudta, hogy a város hét forrásának vize nagyon is különbözik egymástól, sosem érezte ezeket a különbségeket. Mióta társak lettek a bíróval, nem csupán ő osztotta meg vele az erejét, hanem ő maga is kapott a sárkány képességeiből: kiélesedtek az érzékszervei, különösen a szaglása.

Már épp leöblítette magát, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és legnagyobb meglepetésére Shinya lépett be rajta. Arra gondolt, hogy talán fürdősót, vagy gyógynövénycsokrot hozott neki, hogy segítsen ellazulni, de Shinya pillanatok alatt lekapkodta magáról a kimonóját, felmarkolt egy másik dézsát, és becsörtetett a fürdőbe.  
\- Szia, Aoi! – mosolygott rá a fiúra. – Nézzenek oda, milyen helyes kis pocakod van! Megfoghatom?

Azt sem várta meg, hogy Yuu annyit mondjon: „fapapucs”, máris mindkét kezével megfogta Yuu hasát, és finoman végigtapogatta. Yuu nem tudta eldönteni, mitől van jobban zavarban: hogy a társán és önmagán kívül valaki más is hozzáér a hasához, vagy hogy mindezt egy meztelen, szintén várandós nő teszi. Tulajdonképpen mindketten doushinok voltak, suhant át a fején, de akkor is kellemetlenül érezte magát, mert gyerekkora óta nem volt része ilyen látványban.  
\- Olyan kis szép és szabályos, úgy irigyellek! – sóhajtott Shinya. – Nézz rám, nekem még van legalább három hónapom, és úgy nézek ki, mint aki lenyelt egy szakéshordót!

Yuu elnevette magát: Shinya valóban nagyon vékony volt, és nő létére elég magas is, a kidudorodó hasa pedig valóban olyan benyomást keltett, mintha csak egy kelléket akasztottak volna rá, és nem a teste része lenne.

\- Jól be van keményedve már… - húzódott el Yuu-tól, és ült le egy sámlira, majd kezdett maga is mosakodni. Yuu úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele, ezért leöblítette magát ismét, és belépett a ciprusfa medencébe. – Te is akkortájt fogantál meg, mint én, nem? Az esős évszak alatt?  
\- Igen… - felelte Yuu zavartan.  
\- Akkor már nagyon itt lenne az ideje… - mondta Shinya, miközben a haját kezdte olajozni.  
\- Két hete késik… - nyúlt el Yuu a kádban, mire Shinya hátranézett rá a válla fölött:  
\- Nyilván, olyan jó kis kuckója van ott bent, hogy nem is akar kijönni! Beszél hozzád? Megmondta már a nevét? Tudom, tudom, nem beszélhetsz róla… A sárkányok annyira titokzatosak…

Yuu döbbenten meredt a kitsunéra.  
\- Honnan… - kezdte zavartan, mire Shinya nevetve félbeszakította, és tovább szappanozta és csutakolta magát.  
\- Én is _henge_ vagyok, tudom, hogy megy az ilyesmi.

Yuu szégyellte bevallani, de ő nem tudta. Yoshiki ugyan mesélt neki arról, hogy milyen volt, amikor az öccse született, de hát nem volt közrendű doushin, nem tudta pontosan elmagyarázni, milyen is egy sárkánytfit várni. A bába, aki az utóbbi időben minden héten eljött Yuu-hoz, nagyon sokat tudott a szülésről – amíg közrendű kamikról volt szó, de sárkányt még sosem segített világra. Yuu megnyugtatására annyit mondott csak, hogy a sárkányfiak is pontosan ugyanúgy születnek, mint a többi kami és ember, és mindent ugyanúgy kell csinálni, ebben nincsenek különbségek. Yuu azonban el is hitte, meg nem is, amit mond – és bár Shinya önkényesen betársult mellé a fürdőzésébe, úgy érezte, talán ez egy szerencsés véletlennél több lehet. Shinya pedig, mintha hallaná a gondolatait, ahogy a vízbe ereszkedett mellé, azt mondta:  
\- Erre a fürdőre már nagyon szükségem volt… ne haragudj, hogy csatlakoztam hozzád, de a cselédek épp takarítják a többit. A Mandarában voltam délelőtt, és a visszaúton teljesen átfagytam…  
\- Semmi gond… Elvégre, te vagy otthon… - bólintott Yuu. A Yanagi-fürdőnek, erre gyerekkorából emlékezett, csak nagyon kicsi medencéi voltak – a bíró nyilván csak a családi fürdőt bérelte ki számára, amit csak Takanoriék szoktak használni.

Egy darabig csöndben üldögéltek, és csak kintről szűrődött be a gyerekek hangoskodása – tompán, mintha vízen keresztül hallanák. Nagyon kellemes érzés volt, igazán pihentető, de Yuu fejében a gondolatok megállíthatatlanul keringtek tovább.  
\- A tiéd is… - kérdezte halkan, bizonytalanul - …beszél hozzád?  
\- Ó, nem, azt csak a sárkányok szoktak… - felelte Shinya. – A kitsunék nem. Az enyémek ráadásul amúgy is félvérek lesznek, úgyhogy tulajdonképpen közrendűek… merthogy ikrek. Még egy ok, amiért utálhatnak majd a városiak.  
\- Oh… - Yuu-t meglepte ez a kendőzetlen nyíltság, ezért inkább igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni az egyszerre sajnálatos és örömteli tényt.  – De… a sárkányok miért?  
\- A férjecskéd nem szeret erről beszélni igaz? – kacsintott rá Shinya. – A sárkányok mind öreg lelkek – nem születnek köztük újak, a számuk az idők kezdete óta ugyanannyi. Sárkány alakjukban nem öregszenek, és csak erőszakos halállal halhatnak meg – akkor is, ha maguk döntenek így. És ha egy sárkány meghal, a lelke nem távozik el, csak várja türelmesen, hogy alkalmas helyet és időt találjon arra, hogy újra leszülessen. Mindig ők választják ki a szüleiket, és elhiheted… nagyon válogatósak… - mosolyodott el Shinya.

Yuu-nak mintha lámpás gyulladt volna a fejében: hirtelen minden egészen más értelmet nyert. Meglehet, ez a kisfiú is okkal választotta őket, és talán nem is az átok miatt… hanem valami másért nem születhetett meg harminc évvel ezelőtt.  
\- Ne legyenek illúzióid… - folytatta Shinya szárazon - ...és ezt jobb, ha észben tartod: nem gyereket fogsz szülni, hanem sárkányt. Nem a szülei lesztek, hiába fog titeket apának szólítani, csak a gondviselői. Ahogy nő majd, folyamatosan jönnek vissza az emlékei az előző életeiről, és lesznek ugyan dolgok, amikre megtaníthatod – járni, beszélni, a szobatisztaságra – de lesznek dolgok, amikre ő fog majd megtanítani téged.

Yuu elképedve hallgatta Shinyát, és a keze önkéntelenül is a hasára csúszott, hogy megsimogassa.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy… elmondtad… - biccentett Shinya felé. – A bába nem sokat segített eddig.  
\- Mit tudhat egy bába? – nevetett Shinya. – Ember, igaz? Hány éves?  
\- Olyan… hatvan éves lehet… - felelte Yuu. – Állítólag ő a legtapasztaltabb Izushiban.  
\- Aoi… - billentette félre a fejét Shinya - …én több, mint ötször ilyen öreg vagyok. Azért ennyi idő alatt sokat megéltem már…

Yuu tudta, hogy a hengék, amíg az állati alakjukat viselik, nem öregszenek, csak az emberi formájukban – mert annak a folyamatos fenntartása rengeteg erejüket elemészti. Yoshiki születésétől kezdve emberként élt és nőtt fel, de Shinya az erdő gyermeke volt, és élete nagyobbik részét róka képében töltötte, a vadont járva.  
  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – simogatta tovább Yuu öntudatlanul is a hasát. – Miért… miért adtad fel a régi életed? Ha választhattál, miért választottad azt, hogy a városban élj, emberi alakban?  
\- Buta kérdés, Aoi… - nevetett Shinya. – Hát mert szerelmes lettem! Abban a pillanatban, hogy megláttam ezt a kis mogorva törpét az erdőben, azonnal megszerettem. Tudod, Nori azért jött el otthonról, hogy szép csöndben felkösse magát egy fára. Azzal nyugtattam magam, hogy csak megsajnáltam… de elég hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy szeretem is. Tudtam, ha kap egy kis segítséget, akkor képes lesz helyrerázni az életét. Úgyhogy… mellé szegődtem. Épp úgy, mint te a bíród mellé.  
Yuu azonnal tiltakozni szeretett volna, hogy az teljesen más, de Shinya elégedett mosollyal hozzátette:  
\- Ugyan, ugyan, ne is tagadd… sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni…

Yuu bele se mert gondolni, mi mindent jelenthet ez. Úgy érezte, lassan kipihente magát a fürdőben, elnehezült tagokkal lépett ki a vízből. Úgy érezte, a bőr a hasán annyira feszül, mint egy buborék, ami bármikor kipukkanhat. Shinya látta, hogy mennyire nehézkesen mozog, miközben szárítkozik, és somolyogva megjegyezte:  
\- Nagyon elkényeztethetted, hogy ennyire maradni akar… de ez egyikőtöknek sem jó. Minél tovább húzódik, annál keményebb lesz a burok, amiben fekszik, és annál nehezebb lesz megszülni.  
\- Tudom… - felelte Yuu, miközben átdörgölte a haját. – De mit tehetnék? Épp azért jöttem ide, mert azt reméltem, az itteni gyógyvíz majd segít.  
\- Aoi… - kuncogott Shinya. – Nem mondom, hogy hiba volt eljönnöd… de a gyógyvíz semmit sem segít. De tanítok neked valami hasznosat...

Shinya elnevette magát Yuu zavarát látva, és maga is kikászálódott a vízből, majd segített Yuu-nak visszaöltözni és megkötni az obiját. Yuu-nak pedig még mindig vörös volt az arca, miközben a leereszkedő sötétségben és az utcai lámpásokat gyújtogató emberek között kilépett az utcára, és magában azon viaskodott, hogyan lehetne a Shinyától megismert módszert kivitelezni.

Elnézett a Jizou-fürdő felé, és eszébe jutott, hogy a szülei ilyentájt már a vendégek vacsoráját készíthetik épp, Reita vizet hoz a leveshez és a teához, az édesapja felnyit egy szakéshordót, és a szülőapja kikészíti már a vacsoratálcákra a megfelelő színű és formájú porcelántálakat. Elfogta a vágy, hogy hazaszaladjon egy kicsit, benézzen az ajtón, és beszívja az otthoni illatokat – még észre sem kellene, hogy vegyék őt… aztán ismét elfogta a félelem, és nem tudott megtenni egyetlen lépést sem. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy még lesz rá alkalom, és legalább a szándéka tiszta lett… még később is visszamehet a szülői házba. De most jobban húz már a szíve az új otthona felé, és arra vezet a könnyebbik út – ezért megfordult, és lassan hazaballagott a sötétben.


	41. Hetedik fejezet / IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben világra jön egy sárkányfi.

Yuu egyedül várta a vacsoraasztalnál, hogy a bíró megérkezzen – a kis fedeles tálakban lassan hűlni kezdett a leves és a rizs. Chiharu tudatta vele, hogy Yoshiki délelőtt Izushiba ment, és meghagyta, hogy ne várják, de Yuu nyugtalan volt a távollétében. Alig bírt enni, inkább csak turkált az ételben, és ahogy egyre hűvösödött a ház levegője, inkább úgy döntött, lefekszik, és pihenteti a fájó derekát. Chiharu feladta rá az alvókimonóját, kivette a takarója alól a melegítőtéglákat, betakarta, majd magára hagyta.

Valami megváltozott. Yuu nem volt képes elaludni, és szörnyű gondolatok keringtek a fejében – vágyott vissza a fehér burokba a kisfiú mellé, de csak feketeség vette körül, ha lecsukta a szemét. Eszébe jutott, hogy amikor felébredt, a kisfiú mennyire próbálta őt marasztalni, és mennyire félt egyedül… meglehet, hogy újból megismétlődik ugyanaz, ami harminc éve történt? Hogy nem akar, nem mer megszületni, és elhal a tojásában levegő és táplálék híján? Yuu úgy érezte, abba ő is belehalna. Az a kisfiú az övé volt, őt választotta, őt fogadta el apjának, és ha elveszítené, akkor semmit sem érne többé az élete. Meglehet, Atsushi átka őt is utoléri majd?

Ahogy zavartan forgolódott, egyszerre egy hűvös kéz megérintette a vállát, és Yuu riadtan ült fel és nézett körül a félhomályos szobában. A feje mellett égett egy olajlámpa, aranybarna derengésbe vonva a levegőt és a mellette térdelő Yoshikit.  
\- Hoztam egy kis teát… - mondta lágyan, és Yuu kezébe adott egy csészét.  
\- Nem hallottam, hogy hazajöttél… - kortyolt bele a teába Yuu. Nagyon finom íze volt, szinte nyárias – sosem kóstolt még hasonlót korábban. – Milyen tea ez?  
\- _Öt elem_ gyógytea Fukuokából… - felelte a férfi. – Ezért maradtam el olyan sokáig, a posta csak Izushiig hozta el a csomagot. Visszafelé meg a ló, amit kölcsönkértem, elkezdte húzni a lábát, és inkább gyalog vezettem hazáig.  
\- Egészen Fukuokából rendeltél nekem teát? – mosolyodott el Yuu. Az egész esti aggodalma a társa távolmaradása miatt egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott, és jóleső melegség töltötte el, amiért ilyen körültekintően vigyáznak rá és gondoskodnak róla.  
\- A sógorom családjának Kyushun vannak birtokai, sűrűn levelezek velük. A húgom is ezt a teát itta, amikor gyermekágyon volt. Segít majd visszanyerni az erődet a szülés után.

Yuu ismét elkomorult, és lesütött szemmel nézte a csészében a barnás színű, illatos folyadékot.  
\- Nagyon félek, hogy valami baj lesz… - ismerte be végül hangosan, amit eddig csak magában mert kimondani.  
\- Nem kell aggódnod... - mosolygott rá a sárkány. – Idd meg a teát, aztán feküdj vissza.  
\- Biztos, hogy… - pillantott zavartan a társára.   
\- Yuu, hidd el, a doushinok ősidők óta szülnek gyerekeket… - tette a térdére a kezét a sárkány. – A sárkányok is pontosan úgy születnek, mint a többi kami és ember. Ha nem így lenne, már rég eltűntünk volna a föld színéről. Az édesanyámat, miután kettőnket világra hozott az öcsémmel, a húgom sokkal jobban megviselte. A sárkányfiókák sokkal kisebbek egy embergyereknél…   
\- De az édesanyád nő, én meg férfi vagyok… - húzta el a száját Yuu. – A nőknek, azt mondják, könnyebben megy…  
\- Pont annyival könnyebb egy nőnek, amennyivel te erősebb vagy egy nőnél… - nyugtatta meg a sárkány, majd elvette Yuu kezéből a csészét, letette a földre, és átkarolva a derekát kikötötte az alváshoz viselt laza obiját.  
\- Ugye nem történhet vele semmi baj, amíg odabent van? – kérdezte óvatosan, megfogalmazva ezzel a legnagyobb félelmét – hogy minden megismétlődik újra, ami harminc évvel ezelőtt. – Már két hete késik, attól félek, hogy...  
\- Az első gyerek mindig késni szokott… - csitította lágyan a sárkány. – Az embereknél és a kamiknál is, nincs ebben semmi szokatlan.  
\- De nem lehet baja, ugye? – nézett rá Yuu kétségbeesetten, újra és újra nekiszegezve a kérdést. A férfi a szemébe nézett, és Yuu ekkor magában, némán hozzátette: _múlt éjjel láttam utoljára. Ma már nem tudtam elaludni, hogy találkozzak vele._

A sárkány nagyon komoran nézett rá, majd elfordult, és annyit felelt:  
\- Ha mostanáig minden rendben volt, akkor ezután is minden rendben lesz. Nem szabadna ennyit aggódnod, mert megérzi a zaklatottságodat. Próbálj meg pihenni, és hagyd, hogy minden a maga ritmusában történjen.

Yuu csodálkozva hagyta, hogy a sárkány szétnyissa rajta a kimonóját, épp csak a pocakja fölött, és végigsimítson rajta. A teatálcáról felvett egy díszes üvegcsét, kihúzta a dugóját, és Yuu orrához tartotta, hogy beleszagolhasson: soha még ilyen édes, finom illatot nem érzett korábban. Olyan volt, mint az érett datolyaszilva, de még annál is édesebb, és mintha fenyőtű és valami meg nem nevezhető más aroma is kiszállt volna belőle.  
\- De finom! – mosolyodott el. – Mi ez?  
\- Mangó olaj… - felelte a sárkány. – Miyazaki megyéből. Segít, hogy ne keményedjen be túlságosan a hasad, és hamarabb visszahúzódjon majd.

A sárkány feltűrte a kimonója ujját egészen a válláig, majd a tenyerére öntött egy kis olajat, összedörzsölte a két kezét, és Yuu hasára simította. Minden igyekezete ellenére a bőre még így is hideg volt, bár nem annyira hideg, mint a szoba levegője – de az olaj erőteljes, gyümölcsös illata szinte napfényt és meleget varázsolt a télbe, miközben a sárkány finom, körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatta bele Yuu bőrébe. Yuu szinte azonnal elkezdett megnyugodni, és időnként le-lehunyta a szemét, ahogy végre jóleső fáradtság áradt szét a tagjaiban, és ellazultak az eddig feszült izmai.

- Jólesik? – kérdezte mosolyogva Yoshiki, miközben az üvegcséből egyenesen Yuu köldökébe csorgatott a mézsárga olajból, és most már két kézzel simogatta tovább, olyan finom mozdulatokkal, mint a kerti tóban egymással köröző díszpontyok úszása.  
\- Nagyon… - sóhajtotta Yuu. – Köszönöm, hogy… törődsz velem.  
\- Ez csak természetes… - vonta fel a sárkány a szemöldökét. – A társam vagy, és a gyermekünket várod.

Yuu nem pont erre a válaszra számított, de kezdett lemondani arról, hogy a sárkány bármiféle szélsőséges érzelmet mutasson ki felé. Yuu sokszor azt érezte, hogy ő, a gyerekük, a kapcsolatuk, és minden, ami más számára érzelmi kérdés, a bírónak csupán egy feladat, amit igyekszik minél jobban elvégezni. Hiába tudta, hogy nem így van, és szeretet nélkül nem lenne ennyire gondoskodó velük, de vágyott arra, hogy lásson valamit, bármit – egy jelet – kettejükkel, hármukkal kapcsolatban. Shinya azt mondta, hogy sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni – de ha ez igaz, ő is át akarja élni mindezt. Azért, nehogy lelepleződjön a férfi előtt, gyorsan elterelte a gondolatait, és megkérdezte:  
\- Milyen lesz vajon? A mi gyerekünk?  
\- Hát… - mosolyodott el zavartan a bíró, hiszen erről már többször is beszéltek - …kicsike. Feleakkora, mint egy újszülött ember. De hamar megnő majd, meglátod. Egyéves korára ugyanakkora lesz, mint a többi, vele egykorú karonülő. Eleinte nem nagyon fog látni, de az illatodról és a hangodról megismer majd. Pici, tompa fogacskái lesznek, és amikor majd nyitogatni kezdi a szemét, az olyan lesz, mint az éjszakai égbolt. Az idő múlásával pedig egyre világosabb és világosabb kék lesz, úgy, ahogy az éjszakai égből nyári kék ég lesz reggelre.

Yuu, ahogy behunyta a szemét, és élvezte a különleges figyelmet, amit a pocakja kapott, egészen lázba jött csak attól, ahogy hallgatja a férfit. Mély, kellemes hangja volt, és ugyanaz a megnyugtató lágyság érződött benne, mint a többi Yuu felé irányuló gesztusában. Az ereje és a hűvös magabiztossága soha korábban nem izgatta fel még ennyire, jóllehet, hiába fürödtek és aludtak sokszor együtt, és a bíró sokszor magához húzta éjjel, de ezek inkább bensőséges, mint intim gesztusok voltak a részéről. De ahogy most a hasát simogatta, gyengéden és törődve, egészen lázba hozta Yuu-t, aki a pocakja fölött szétnyitott kimonójával el sem tudta volna rejteni a merevedését. Yoshiki úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, ami rendkívüli módon bosszantotta: szinte könyörgött magában, hogy a férfi érjen hozzá, hogy máshol is simogassa, és tegye magáévá úgy, ahogy legelőször.

Amikor a sárkány még percekkel később sem hagyta abba a hasa bőrének olajos simogatását, Yuu egyszerre csak megragadta a férfi csuklóját, és miközben a szemébe nézett, nagyon, nagyon elszántan, lejjebb húzta, egészen a lábai közé. A férfi arca rezzenetlen maradt: még ha meg is lepte Yuu követelőző mozdulata, a vonásai nem árulkodtak erről. Inkább csak kíváncsian csúsztatta be először egy, majd két ujját Yuu máris nedves, és az utóbbi hetekben kitágult szülőcsatornájába, és finom, ollózó mozdulatokkal simogatta belé a gyümölcsös olajat. Yuu nem adott ki egyetlen hangot sem, és nem csukta le egy pillanatra sem a szemét, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy a társa kijózanodik, ha elereszti a tekintetével. Mégis tudta, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni, és muszáj tennie valamit, mert a férfi önmagától nem mer majd lépni. Így hát lerúgta magáról a takarót, az oldalára fordult, onnan pedig négykézlábra állt, a fejét és a vállait pedig leengedte a futonra, és úgy nézett vissza a sárkányra, tiszta, vágytól éhes tekintettel.

 _Kérlek_ – gondolta magában – _nem ártasz vele neki. A legnagyobb biztonságban van ott belül… de azt megérzi, amikor boldog vagyok._

A sárkány egy végtelenül hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, azután felhajtotta Yuu kimonóját a fenekéről, és hűvös, olajtól csillogó kezével végigsimított a halvány rózsaszín félgömbök között. A saját kimonóját olyan sebesen rántotta szét a teste előtt, hogy Yuu csak a selyem durva, csattanó hangját hallotta, és a következő pillanatban ismét teljes volt, nem csak a férfi roppant hímtagjával, hanem megannyi érzéssel és kimondatlan vallomással, amit csak a testük tudott őszintén elmondani a másiknak. Tudta, hogy a sárkány megint visszafogja magát, a szó szoros értelmében, ahogy rámarkolt a merevedése tövére, és csak addig engedte Yuu testébe csúszni, amíg az ujjai a szülőnyílásához nem értek – de így is rettenetesen élvezte, hogy benne van, és kitölti újra. Ugyanabban a pózban szeretkeztek, mint először, és ha lehet, még annál is hevesebben: Yuu-t a nászidőszaka híján a kényszer helyett a szíve hajtotta, és ahogy nőni, érlelődni kezdett benne a gyönyöre, az egész testén fájdalmas bizsergés futott keresztül. Ránézett az alkarjaira, és látta, ahogy a bőre alól felsejlik egy második, mélyben rejtőző, pikkelyes, kígyószerű bőr is; amikor pedig a sárkány egészen a hátára hajolt, vigyázva, hogy rá ne nehezedjen, de megtámaszkodott Yuu két oldalán, döbbenten figyelte, hogy a férfi kézfejének bőre alatt is pikkelyek emelkednek és süllyednek a mélybe, noha más színűek és mintázatúak voltak, mint az övék.

Olvadt fehér fény áradt szét benne, és kisvártatva a sárkány lefordult róla, majd félig nevetve, félig ájultan terült el a matracon, és zavart mosollyal a szája sarkában a plafont nézte.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy vettél rá erre… - ismerte be, és Yuu kénytelen volt elmosolyodni a társa hangjában bujkáló halvány szégyenérzeten.

Összesimultak, a férfi betakarta mindkettejüket, és egy perccel később már aludtak is. Yuu álma azonban nem tartott sokáig, mert alighogy lehunyta a szemét, arra ébredt, hogy rettenetesen fáj a hasa és a szülőcsatornája. Először nem mert szólni, mert attól félt, mégis a durva közösülés árthatott meg, ezért egy ideig összeharapott ajkakkal feküdt, remélve, hogy magától is elmúlik majd a fájás – nem akarta felébreszteni a társát egy újabb aggodalmaskodó kérdéssel. Csakhogy a hasa most már érezhetően megmoccant, és tolni kezdte kifelé magából a tojását. Shinyának mégiscsak igaza volt, suhant át a fején, ugyanakkor hiába várta ezt a pillanatot és hiába szeretett volna már napok, talán hetek óta túlesni rajta, most úgy érezte, nem áll készen rá. Megrázta a férfi vállát, és amint a félhomályos szobában meglátta a jégkék tekintetet, halkan, mintha még mindketten aludnának, odasúgta neki:  
\- Azt hiszem… elkezdődött…

A bíró, aki mindig mindent hidegvérrel kezelt, ezúttal sem kezdett aggódni, és pontosan azt tette, amit előre elterveztek: átment a cselédek szállására, felébresztette őket, és miközben Chiharu előkészítette Yuu szobáját a vajúdáshoz, Masato elszaladt a bábáért, akit az elmúlt két hétben a Mandarában szállásoltak el. Yuu sem aggódott: megnyugtatta, hogy Yoshiki ott van mellette, hogy minden elő van készítve már, a kis fakád is, benne a Kouno-forrás vizével, hogy hagyományosan abban fürdessék meg először az újszülöttet. A szoba sarkában, a teaceremóniához használatos vízforraló edényben melegedni kezdett a víz, és mire a bába megérkezett, Chiharu felállította azt a kis sátrat Yuu dereka és lábai köré, amely Yuu szemérmét volt hivatott védeni a szobában járkálók szeme elől.

Yuu pontosan tudta, hogy az első szülés a legtöbb doushin számára nagyon hosszúra nyúlik – de arra senki sem készítette fel, hogy ennyire fájdalmas is lesz. Az a bizonyos tojás mintha beszorult volna a szülőcsatornája tetejénél, épp úgy, ahogy egy üvegbe egy széles fejű dugó beleszorul, és nem akart onnan semerre sem mozdulni. A bába ugyan bíztatta, és mindig mondta, hogy mit csináljon és mit ne, de a tehetetlenség, a kiszolgáltatottság és bizonytalanság majdnem jobban fárasztotta, mint az, hogy ellenálljon a fájdalomnak.

Reggel lett, de nem változott semmi – Yuu-nak fájt a dereka, szeretett volna felkelni, járni egy kicsit, vagy legalább megfordulni, de képtelen volt rá. Magában már azon tanakodott, hogy jobb lett volna hagyni a helyén ezt a tojást, mert úgy tűnik, most sem akar kijönni, és még annál is rosszabb helyzetben van, mint korábban. Dél lett, odakint pedig gyéren szállingózni kezdett a hó, Yuu-nak addigra már a feje is fájt, és hiába kapott meg minden figyelmet és törődést, már mindenki és minden irritálta a környezetében. Ráripakodott a bábára, hogy menjen és hagyja őt magára, majd ő megszüli egyedül ezt a gyereket, nincs szüksége senkire hozzá – de amikor a nő magára hagyta, elöntötte a páni félelem, hogy valamit el fog rontani, hogy valami rettenetes fog történni.

Délután, amikor már több ujjnyi hó fedte be a kertet, Yuu kimerültségében azon tűnődött, hogy meglehet, egyikük nem éri meg a másnapot – de ha valakinek meg kell halnia, inkább ő legyen az, és ne a kisfiú. Küzdött az elmúlt egy esztendő minden rettenetes emlékével – Atsushit látta maga előtt, ahogy éhes szemmel méregeti, azután Sakito levágott feje lebegett előtte, az ég felé szálló tetőcserepek, a menekülés kényszere, és a mindent átható félelem… és akkor nem bírta tovább. Yoshiki nevét kiáltozta, aki beszaladt hozzá, és a feje mellé térdelt, hogy kisimítson egy csatakos hajtincset a homlokából.  
\- Kérlek, hozd ide apámat! – könyörgött Yuu, szinte sírva. Úgy érezte, ha még életében nem búcsúzik el tőle, akkor ha meg is hal, örökké itt fog kísérteni, a lelkifurdalástól sújtva.

Élete leghosszabb órája – vagy fél órája, vagy talán negyed órája – volt, amíg Dai-t várta. Tudta, hogy addig nem szabad meghalnia, és ki kell bírnia, amíg még egyszer, utoljára beszélhet vele. Komolyan rettegett attól, hogy a szülőapja nem jön majd el, és nem akarja őt többet látni, de megérezte, amikor az édesapjával együtt beléptek a házba, és lélekszakadva várta, hogy Dai ledobja az utcai, meleg ruháit, kezet mosson, és bejöjjön hozzá.

Yuu látta ugyan őt néhányszor az utcán, de olyankor úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, és elfordította a fejét, ezért meglepte, hogy Dai mennyit öregedett mindössze fél év alatt. Ám az arcán ugyanaz a kedves, szerető mosoly bujkált most is, amikor Yuu-hoz hajolt, és megfogta a kezét, mint régen, mielőtt minden megváltozott volna.  
\- Itt vagyok, kicsim, semmi baj… - szorította meg Yuu ujjait, akinek már a szorítást viszonozni sem maradt ereje.  
\- Apa, bocsáss meg! – zokogta. – Bocsáss meg, amiért olyan csúnyán viselkedtem veled! Ha meghalok, ugye vigyázol majd a kisfiamra? Mesélsz neki rólam?  
\- Édes szívem… - nyelt Dai egy hatalmasat - …én már réges-régen megbocsátottam neked, ezen ne emészd magad. És dehogy fogsz te meghalni! Nem hagyhatod cserben ezt a kis jövevényt, nem igaz?  
\- De én ezt nem bírom… - hüppögött Yuu. – Nem vagyok képes rá…  
\- Dehogyisnem! – mosolygott rá Dai, és csókot nyomott a homlokára. – Most már eleget játszottatok egymással. Zsupsz, mindjárt kint is lesz, meglátod, és holnapra elfelejtjük az egészet!

A bába nem volt annyira bizakodó, mint Dai – egyszerűen azért, mert sehogy sem tudott segíteni Yuu-nak. Más szüléseknél mindig volt egy fej, vagy egy láb, vagy bármi, ami előbb jött, mint a test többi része, de Yuu szülőcsatornájában csak az a sima, fogódzó nélküli burok feszült be, és neki magának kellett kinyomnia, ezen senki nem tudott könnyíteni. De Yuu-nak már az is éppen elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy Dai ott ül mellette, és szorítja a kezét, simogatja az arcát, és mintha csak erre várt volna, a fehér, ovális burok egy kevés vérrel és más nedvekkel együtt olyan váratlanul csúszott ki belőle, hogy felocsúdni sem volt ideje.

A bába kivette a sátor alól a tojást, és egy fehér lepedőre helyezte – de fogalma sem volt, mit kezdhetne vele. Az egyik oldala benyomódott, és rengeteg maszat kenődött rá – Yuu pedig rettegve figyelte, hogy megmozdul-e, és kiküzdi-e magát belőle egy kicsi lény. Lehetetlenül keskeny, elnyújtott, és kicsi volt ahhoz képest, amire számított, mintha nem is fejlődött volna ki egészen.  
\- Yoshiki! – kiáltott fel, mire a társa elhúzta az ajtót, végignézett a szobán, és amint megakadt a szeme a tojáson, mintha minden másra megvakult volna.

Odasietett hozzá, és a mutatóujja körmével egy kicsi lyukat ütött rajta, majd lehúzta az oldalán, és kettényitotta a lágy héjat, ami belül nagyon is vastag volt, és átlátszó folyadék ömlött ki belőle. Yuu szíve a torkában dobogott, amikor meglátta, hogy amit a társa kivesz belőle, az szürke, és egészen szorosra össze van gömbölyödve, és magában Buddhához könyörgött, remélve, hogy a szürkesége nem azt jelenti, hogy elhalt benne…

A kis gombolyag pedig egyszerre méltatlankodó hangot hallatott, olyat, amelyet Yuu még sosem hallott korábban – de ettől annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy nevetni kezdett. Dai odalépett Yoshiki mellé egy törölközővel, és nézte, ahogy a férfi a családi forrás jéghideg vizével locsolgatja az apróságot, aki alig volt nagyobb a tenyerénél. Próbált háttal állni Yuu-nak, hogy a fia ne lássa a megütközést az arcán a kicsi látványától: merthogy ő még ilyen csúnya kis lényt soha életében nem látott, hiába volt az unokája, és hiába kellett volna, hogy az ő szemében a világon a legszebb legyen. Yuu azonban a napnál is világosabban látta, hogy a társa arcára egy eddig sose látott, idült vigyor ül ki, miközben finoman megmosdatta a sárkányfi nyákos, apró végtagjait.

Dai erőt vett magán, és mosolyogva Yuu felé fordult:  
\- Nahát, nézzenek oda, egy erős, egészséges kislány!  
\- Ne-em kislány ez! – nevetett fel a bíró, Dai pedig csodálkozva fordult oda a szürke kis lény felé, és még egyszer megnézte, hogy mi van a lába között: de ott csak egy lapos kis dudor volt, semmi más.  
\- De hát… hol van neki a… - kezdte volna a kérdést, mire Yoshiki a mutató- és középső ujjával közre fogta a kis bőrdudort, finoman megnyomta, és mint a keljfeljancsi, kiugrott belőle egy kicsike, hófehér vesszőcske. Dai úgy érezte, menten szörnyethal szégyenében, és habogva hozzátette: - Oh… hát ezt… nem tudtam…

Szétnyitotta a törölközőt, és a sárkányfi köré tekerte lágyan – Yoshiki pedig, mintha csak összebeszéltek volna, gyakorlott kézzel fogta, és engedte a kis testet belesimulni a fehér anyagba. Odavitte Yuu-nak, aki a kimerültségtől már alig látott, és a mellkasára fektette, majd vigasztalásul csak annyit mondott:  
\- Ne aggódj, a pikkelyei néhány héten belül leesnek majd… a farka kicsit később, de az sem maradandó… és idővel majd a bőrszíne is normális lesz…

Yuu szétnyitotta a törölközőt, és szemügyre vette az apróságot, amit jószándékúan megpróbáltak eltakarni előle: a homlokát, a hátát, a kezeit és a lábait apró, gyöngyházfényű pikkelyek fedték, a gerincén pici csontkinövések sorakoztak, és egészen a hasához húzta hosszú, hegyes végű sárkányfarkincáját, ahogy vékony, nyafogós hangot hallatva tátogott, és hunyorogva Yuu-ra nézett az éjfekete szemeivel. Yuu pedig olyan euforikus boldogságot érzett, mint eddig még soha. A legcsúfabb újszülött is lehetett volna a világon, de az övé volt, és most már soha senki nem vehette el tőle.


	42. Hetedik fejezet / V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben hazatér egy régi ismerős.

A búzavirágkék-szemű gyermek mosolyogva nyújtotta előre az egyik lábát, miközben Yuu feladta rá a szalmából fonott, bokán megkötős kis szandálját. Kényelmesebb és biztonságosabb viselet volt ez egy olyan kisfiú számára, aki bár szívesen egyensúlyozott az édesapja lehetetlenül magas talpú cipőire állva, de még a saját, kicsi getáiban csak akkor ment az utcára, ha esett az eső vagy a hó. Yuu visszamosolygott rá, miközben a sárkányfi a vállába kapaszkodott: tudta, hogy a kisfia fel tudná venni egyedül is a szandálját, meg is tudná kötni magának… és nem kényelemszeretetből vagy fölényeskedésből kéri tőle, hogy adja fel rá, hanem azért, mert szeretett volna minél tovább kicsi és védtelen maradni Yuu szemében, és ennek az első igazán komoly vízválasztója a cipőfelvétel volt.

A fiúcska testben és lélekben is egyre jobban távolodott a gyermeki léttől, és miközben Yuu-t az olyan apró lépések is boldoggá tették még néhány éve, mint az első kimondott szavak, a járás, a szobatisztaság, vagy az önálló kézmosás; megriasztotta, hogy a kisfia mennyire okos, és mennyi mindent tud már saját magától. Shinyának végül ebben is igaza lett, tűnődött: jönnek vissza az emlékei, és ettől Yuu úgy érezte, egyre kevesebbet tud majd adni neki. Attól félt, hogy lassan, de biztosan az ő kora is gyarapszik, és eljön majd az a pillanat, amikor mindketten másfelé kacsintanak: a kisfia az önálló élet felé, ő pedig egy második gyerekre vágyik majd.

 De mindez egyelőre csak árnyként lebegett fölöttük, mint a távoli szélcsengők hangja. Még mindig ketten alkották a világukat, és egymásnak éltek, egymásba bújva, tökéletes összhangban. A kisfiú nem akart testvéreket, egészen ki akarta sajátítani Yuu-t, ami legalább annyira boldoggá tette a szülőapját, amennyire összezavarta. De annyira szerette ezt a kisfiút, hogy még ezt sem bánta.

\- Hová ment apa hajnalban? – kérdezte a kisfiú, mire Yuu megpaskolta finoman a másik lábfejét, hogy emelje fel azt is.  
\- Izushiba kellett mennie ítéletvégrehajtásra… - felelte Yuu.  
\- De hát Izushiban is van békebíró, nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiúcska.  
\- Van, de a kivégzéseknél legalább ketten kell jelen lenniük… - kötötte meg a szandált. – Vacsorára már itthon lesz.  
\- Kit fognak kivégezni? Mit csinált? – faggatózott tovább, és Yuu, bár úgy gondolta, nem időszerű erről egy nem egészen hat éves gyerekkel beszélni, tudta, hogy a kitérő válaszok mit sem segítenek, mert a kíváncsisága úgy is győzni fog – és ha nem tőle, majd valamelyik cselédtől úgyis, amire kíváncsi.  
\- Egy nénit, aki mérget adott a férjének… - mondta halkan.  
\- Miért? – tette le a másik lábát is a lépcsőre a fiúcska, és kérdőn felpillantott Yuu arcára. – Miért adott neki mérget?  
\- Azt nem tudom… - ismerte be őszintén, mert a kis sárkány mindig megérezte, ha nem az igazat mondják neki. – A másik bíró tárgyalta az ügyét, miután beismerte, amit tett.  
\- De miért öli meg valaki a férjét? – tűnődött a kisfiú. – Hiszen akkor őt is elítélik, nem?  
\- Hát… - sóhajtott Yuu, majd belebújt a saját cipőibe - ...van, akit ez sem tart vissza. Lehet, hogy már régóta tervezte, de az is lehet, hogy csak hirtelen megharagudott rá. Lehet, hogy a férje rosszul bánt vele, és nem tudott elválni tőle.  
\- Apa azt mondta, hogy semmilyen indok nem menti fel a bűnösöket… - jelentette ki szigorúan a kisfiú. – Mert akkor mindenkinek mindig lenne kifogása.  
\- Ha ezzel mindenki egyetértene, apának nem volna munkája… - mosolyodott el Yuu, majd a kezét nyújtotta a kisfiúnak, és együtt leléptek a kavicsburkolatú előtérbe, onnan pedig kisétáltak az utcára.

A kisfiú keze nem volt ugyanolyan hideg, mint az apjáé – és Yuu szerette volna azt hinni, hogy egy kicsit ő is ott van benne, talán az ő vére teszi melegebbé… de ahányszor csak a szemébe nézett, mindig emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ő csak a befogadó apja ennek a gyermeknek. Meglehet, tűnődött magában, azért nem akar testvért, mert attól fél, hogy a nem-sárkány gyerekeiket más szeretet venné körül, mint őt. Dai is így érzett régen Yuu-val kapcsolatban, és a félelem minden érzelemnél könnyebben vándorol apáról fiúra. Yuu azonban nem akarta ezen emészteni magát, főleg azért nem, mert nem tudhatta, hogy a kis sárkány mikor kezdi el hallani majd a gondolatait.

Mostanában sokat beszélgettek a halálról – talán mert a kisfiú pont abban a korban járt, amikor az élet és az elmúlás misztériumai lassan eltávolodnak a mesék világától. Ráadásul alig fél éve történt, hogy elveszítette a nagyapját, amit akkor még, alig ötéves fejjel, nem igazán tudott felfogni. Tudta, hogy sosem találkozhat többé majd Kaoru papával, és megértette, hogy a testét elégették, állítottak neki egy síremléket, és a lelke visszatért az egységbe – de akkor még nem kezdett el hiányozni neki Kaoru, úgy, mint mostanában. Túl voltak már a nyár derekán, az esős évszakot követő kis- és nagy hőségen, és esténként a kabócák olyan fülsiketítő zajjal hívogatták a párjukat, hogy alig tudtak aludni tőle.

A kisfiút nagyon lekötötték a kabócák. Yuu megtanította őket a kertjükben fellelhető valamennyi fajta nevére, együtt gyűjtögették a maguk mögött hagyott, levedlett vázaikat. Yoshiki, ha le akarta foglalni valamivel a fiát, írt neki egy listát arról, hogy hány kabócát, kabócahéjat, lámpásbogarat vagy szitakötőt kell összeszednie estig – és a kisfiú meg Yuu egy egész délutánt is elszórakoztak azzal, hogy lepkehálóval egy vékony, vászonbevonatú dobozkába fogják el a rovarokat, és este, miután az édesapa megszámolta, mindegyik megvan-e, szabadon engedték őket, a kisfiú pedig kapott egy szem cukorkát. Ami igazán nagy dolognak számított, mert ha cukorka került a házba, az varázslatos módon mindig nagyon hamar eltűnt – és a bíró úr a ragacsos ujjait törölgetve mentegetőzött, hogy el kellett rejtenie a gyerek elől, mielőtt a kisfiú mértéket nem ismerve befalta volna az egész zacskót.

\- Ma mit csinálunk? – kérdezte a kisfiú, felpillantva Yuu arcára.  
\- Elmegyünk Jizou-sanhoz, és felajánlunk neki adományt, hogy jöjjön ki hozzánk, és imádkozzon a házioltárunknál. Azután pedig egy kicsit rendbe tesszük a családi sírokat, és füstölőt gyújtunk, meg imádkozunk egyet.  
\- Anyácska sírjánál is? – A hangja bármilyen ártatlan is volt, Yuu-nak összeugrott tőle a gyomra.  
\- Persze… - felelte, miután nyelt egy hatalmasat. – Hiszen ő is a családhoz tartozik.  
\- Tudod, én… már nem is emlékszem az arcára… - jegyezte meg halkan a fiúcska, közben mindkét szemöldökét összevonta, és ettől inkább mókás, semmint borús lett az ábrázata. – Olyan, mintha emlékeznék, de aztán mégsem. Azt hiszem, akit látok, az inkább Chiharu meséire hasonlít, és nem az igazi anyukámra.  
\- Hátha ott lesz a felvonuláson majd jövő héten… - húzta el a száját Yuu. Tudta, hogy nincs oka irigynek vagy féltékenynek lenni, de ahányszor szóba került Yoshiki néhai neje, mindig kellemetlen érzés kerülgette őt. – Ha meglátom, majd megmutatom neked.

A kisfiú elmosolyodott, és a hüvelykujjával megsimogatta Yuu kézfejét – mire Yuu visszamosolygott rá. Különös dinamika volt ez közöttük, mert amennyit a fia elvett belőle, annál sokkal, de sokkal többet pótolt mindig vissza.

Ahogy lefelé ereszkedtek a dombon, úgy vált egyre jobban láthatóvá a templom főbejáratát szegélyező két nagy kőlámpás, amelyekben a közelgő obon miatt ezúttal két koponya formájú szobrot helyeztek el gyertyák helyett. Az egyik lámpáshoz kikötve pedig egy ló legelészett – de nem is akármilyen: mélyvörös, arannyal hímzett takaró volt a nyerge alatt, a zabláján és a homlokán arany korongok fogták össze a szíjakat. A nyereg formája is különbözött attól, amit a helyiek használtak, és Yuu-t elfogta egy kellemetlen, bizonytalan érzés, ahogy közeledtek hozzá. A kisfiúnak azonban felcsillantak a szemei: rajongott a lovakért, és minden évben valami lovacskás játékot kért eddig a születésnapjára – kivéve az ötödikre, mert arra már egy igazi, élő lovat szeretett volna. A szülei nem akarták elkényeztetni, és Yuu kijelentette, hogy addig hallani sem akar róla, amíg nem nő meg akkorára, hogy egyedül is fel tudjon szállni a nyeregbe – de ez nem keserítette el egy csöppet sem a kisfiút: kiszámolta, hogyha ilyen ütemben nő, akkor három és fél év múlva már elég nagy lesz hozzá.

\- Apa, nézd, egy ló! – rángatta meg Yuu kezét, aki önkéntelenül is rászorított a kisfiú ujjaira. – Hadd menjek oda!  
\- Mit mondtam neked legutóbb az idegen lovakról? – szorította vissza a kis kezet, jóllehet, a szigor ment neki valamennyi szülői teendő közül a legnehezebben.  
\- Hogy csak lassan szabad hozzájuk közel menni… – felelte unottan a kisfiú, mintha már ezerszer hallotta volna korábban ezt az intelmet.  
\- És csak akkor simogathatod meg őket, ha ott van a gazdájuk… – tette hozzá komoly hangon. – A lovak bizalmatlanok az idegenekkel, és félnek a sárkányoktól. Megrúghatnak, megharaphatnak, ha megijeszted őket.  
\- Nem fogom megijeszteni, csak szeretném megnézni közelről! – húzta maga után a kisfiú Yuu-t, akinek egyszerre csak a földbe gyökerezett a lába. Csak állt eltátott szájjal, és nézte a férfit, aki lesétált a templomlépcsőn, és egy nedves kendővel egyesével letörölgette a sáros ujjait.

A férfi Kouyou volt. Huszonhét esztendősen, megvállasodva, kínai selyemruhákban, bőr csizmában, valami szokatlan divat szerint levágott és felkötött hajjal. Amikor észrevette Yuu-t és a vele kézen fogva sétáló kisfiút, ő is megtorpant, és egy végtelenül hosszú percig csak nézték egymást. Ha a kisfiú nem szólal meg, talán örökre úgy maradnak, egymás szemébe kapaszkodva, belemerevedve a pillanatba.

\- Ez a te lovad? – kérdezte hangosan a sárkányfi, mire Kouyou elmosolyodott.  
\- Az enyém bizony! – felelte. – Szeretnéd megsimogatni?  
\- Nagyon! – felelte lelkendezve a kisfiú, majd Yuu-ra pillantott, és kérlelő hangsúllyal kérdezte: - Apa, mehetek?

Yuu nem bírt válaszolni, csak elengedte a kisfiú kezét, aki odasietett a lóhoz, de az utolsó pár lépést már lassan tette meg, attól tartva, hogy az állat megrémül a szagától. Már tapasztalatból tudta, hogy az állatok kiszagolják a sárkányokat, ezért a lehető legnyugodtabban megvárta, amíg a magas férfi a ló pofájánál futó bőrszíjnál fogva lehúzza az állat fejét, és csak akkor simította meg a bársonyos, puha orrot.

\- Hogy hívják? – kérdezte mosolyogva.  
\- Ao – felelte a férfi. – És téged hogy hívnak?  
\- Hayashi Kasumi a nevem! – felelte büszkén a kisfiú. – Te kínai vagy?  
\- Nem… - nevetett fel Kouyou. – Én itt születtem Kaminoban, csak Kínában élek.  
\- Ó… - tűnődött a kisfiú. – És miért jöttél haza?  
\- Sumi… - szólt rá Yuu, de alig találta meg a hangját, és csak rekedtesen, halkan bírt beszélni.  
\- Mert meghalt az édesapám, és gondoltam, illene itt lenni obon idején… – felelte a férfi.  
\- Apa, te ismered őt? – nézett fel kíváncsian Yuu arcára a fiú, de Yuu képtelen volt válaszolni neki, csak nézett maga elé.  
\- Hogyne ismerne engem! – nevetett fel Kouyou. – Hiszen tejtestvérek vagyunk.  
\- Tejtestvérek? – sandított fel Kouyoura a kisfiú. – Az mit jelent?  
\- Az én édesanyám szoptatta apukádat is, amikor megszületett, ezért vagyunk mi tejtestvérek. Biztos neked is van egy tejtestvéred valahol.  
\- Nekem nincs! – mosolyodott el a kisfiú. – Nekem volt fogam, amikor megszülettem!

Kínos csend telepedett rájuk – Yuu kőszoborrá változott, és se mozdulni, se beszélni nem volt képes. Sosem számított arra, hogy Kouyou valaha visszatér a városba, és újra találkoznak egymással, de ahogy Kouyou kimondta a „tejtestvér” szót, nem csak az utolsó, kínos találkozásuk emléke merült fel benne, hanem a húsz együtt töltött esztendőé is. Kouyou volt a legjobb barátja, de akkor miért érzi most magát ennyire nyomorultul, hogy itt áll előtte?

\- Figyelj csak, Hayashi Kasumi… - hajolt le a kisfiúhoz. – A lovamat meg kellene itatni, nem ismersz errefelé egy szép kis patakot? Ahol legelni is tudna mellette?  
\- De! – csillant fel a kis sárkány szeme. A ló jelenléte annyira elterelte a figyelmét, hogy fel sem merült benne: aki itt nőtt fel a városban, ugyanannyira jól ismeri a vidéket, mint ő. – Apa, megmutathatom neki a patakot?  
\- Apukád biztos megengedi, hogy egy kicsit legeltesd a lovamat, nem igaz? – nézett fel kérdőn Yuu arcára, mire Yuu nagy nehezen bólintott.

Kisvártatva ugyanazon a fatörzsön ültek, mint hat évvel korábban, amikor minden megváltozott. Yuu szótlanul nézte, ahogy a kisfia nagyon is kötelességtudóan tépi a füvet és tartja a ló szája elé, és sétáltatja fel-le a patak mentén. Mindketten a gyereket nézték, csöndben, a gondolataikba merülve – végül Kouyou törte meg a csendet:  
\- Szép kis kölyök… - mondta elismerően. – A szeme és a mosolya a tiéd.  
\- Reméltem, hogy tőlem is örököl valamit… - jegyezte meg halkan Yuu, és a hangjába beleszövődött egy kevés keserűség, amit eddig sosem engedett meg magának senki jelenlétében. De Kouyou a barátja volt, előtte nem kellett megjátszania magát – és talán nem is tudta volna.  
\- Az apjára ütött? – kérdezte Kouyou, mire Yuu csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Egyikünkre sem. Ő már így, ahogy van, kész volt, nem is tudom, mióta… tőlünk csak az alapvető dolgokat tanulja meg… de már tud mindent. Néha azért… eléggé zavarbaejtő, hogy tud _mindent._  
\- Ez előbb-utóbb az összes gyerekre igaz lesz… - jegyezte meg Kouyou.  
\- Neked… - kezdte Yuu zavartan, de Kouyou azonnal rázta is a fejét.  
\- Nem mindenki olyan szerencsés, hogy fiatalon, elsőre megtalálja a társát… - felelte keserű mosollyal a szája sarkában.

Yuu-nak egyszerre csak összeszorult a szíve, és mintha egy kíméletlen marok még nagyobbat akart volna szorítani rajta, meghallotta a fejében Kouyou hangját: _mostanra talán a miénk is ekkora lenne._ Ijedtében hátrahőkölt, és majdnem leesett a farönkről: azt hitte, érzékcsalódás volt csupán. Yoshiki ugyan azt mondta, idővel benne is kifejlődnek majd bizonyos képességek, minél többet vannak együtt, annál valószínűbb, hogy így lesz, de még soha nem hallotta senki gondolatait, legalábbis nem ilyen tisztán. Hogy épp Kouyou volt az, aki mellett felébredt benne ez a készség, az egy kicsit el is szomorította, miközben belátta ennek a sorsszerűségét: hiszen a doushin mivoltára is Kouyou mellett ébredt rá, ugyanezen a helyen. 

\- Kou, én… - kezdte volna a magyarázkodást, és kifejteni mindazt a bonyolult érzést, ami most feszítette csak igazán szét a szívét, de Kouyou egy kézmozdulattal leintette.  
\- Ne mondj semmit… - rázta meg a fejét. – Tudod, rengeteget gondoltam arra a napra… és még ma is sokat gondolok rá. Hogy mi vitt rá arra, hogy maradj, és ne engem válassz. De valahol mégis érthető volt számomra az egész, ha nem is láttam be elsőre. Te sosem akartál elmenni ebből a városból. Talán a doushin véred miatt, vagy azért, mert egyke voltál, és máshogy kötődtél a szüleidhez…  
\- Ez még sosem jutott eszembe… - húzta el a száját Yuu. – De van benne igazság.  
\- Mégis, azt hiszem… - folytatta Kouyou - …nem ez volt a fő oka a maradásodnak. Hanem mert…  
\- …nem voltam szerelmes beléd – fejezte be a mondatot Yuu. Életében először mondta ki hangosan, és számára sokkal megdöbbentőbbnek tűnt, mint Kouyounak, aki egy mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy ő ezt már nagyon rég tudta.  
\- Tudod… - folytatta, miközben a távolban lovat itató kisfiút nézte - …sokszor belegondoltam abba, hogy mi lett volna akkor, ha mégis velem jössz… ha most nekünk lenne egy ekkorka gyerekünk. És arra jutottam, hogy… bármilyen érzéketlenül is hangozzék ez… nem jutottam volna el oda, ahová önerőmből elértem. Nem úgy, hogy egy várandós doushinról kellett volna gondoskodnom közben.

Yuu bólintott. Ezt még ő maga is világosan látta – bár ha ugyanúgy tudta volna szeretni Kouyout, ahogy Kouyou szerette őt, mindez talán nem számított volna.

\- A sorsom valamiért mégis a lehető legjobban alakult… - mosolyodott el. – A legkisebb fiú, aki megcsinálta a szerencséjét… azt hittem, ilyen csak a mesékben létezik. De a hajón, amivel Kínába akartam utazni, kevés volt a matróz, így nem hogy fizetnem kellett az útért, de még a kapitány fizetett nekem a munkámért. A konyhán egy szecsuáni szakácsnak segítettem, és közben így-úgy megtanultam tőle kínaiul. Mire partot értem, azonnal kaptam munkát, és egy év múlva saját standot nyitottam a kikötőben. Mostanra már hat vendéglőm van Sanghajban – nem ám kifőzdék, vagy utcai standok… rendes vendéglők! – mesélte büszkén. – Bármibe is fogtam, bármekkora kockázattal is járt, a szerencse mindig mellém szegődött.  
\- Ezt jó hallani… - mosolyodott el Yuu. – És remélem, nem csak azért dicsekszel, hogy megnyugtass, miközben mindenedet pénzzé tetted, hogy hazaérkezve parádézz a drága ruháidban…  
\- Azért nem mindent tettem pénzzé… - nevetett Kouyou. – Bár bevallom, vettem egy saját hajót, hogy ne bízzam a véletlenre az utazást. És remélem, amíg távol vagyok, nem fosztanak ki az alkalmazottaim…  
\- Tényleg nem értem, hogy miért kockáztatsz… - mosolygott Yuu.  
\- Hát nem a te két szép szemedért, elhiheted… - dohogta Kouyou. – Meg akartam mutatni az apámnak, hogy belőlem is lett valaki. Sőt, többre vittem, mint a másik két fia együtt. Kicsit sajnálom, hogy már nem él… kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy mit szól hozzám. De majd a felvonulás alatt olyan helyre állok, ahol jól látszom én is meg a lovam is…

Egymásra néztek, és visszatért közéjük az a régi, majdnem-elfeledett mosoly, amin gyerekként, kamaszként mindig osztoztak. És ebben a mosolyban már nem voltak félreértések.


	43. Hetedik fejezet / VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRUE END

\- Hazajött apa! – ugrott fel a kis sárkány az asztal mellől, ahol eddig Yuu-val rajzoltak. Odaszaladt a bejárathoz, és a lépcső szélén, mezítláb ácsorogva nézte, ahogy az édesapja kibújik a cipőiből, és fellép mellé a lakkozott fa padlóra. A kezében egy jókora, furoshikibe csomagolt nehéz valamit hozott, és amikor a kisfia kivette a kezéből, majdnem a fenekére esett a súlyától. – Mi ez?  
\- Egy dinnye… - felelte mosolyogva az apja.  
\- Megesszük? – csillant fel a kisfiú szeme.  
\- Előbb le kell hűteni… - simogatta meg a kisfiú fejét Yoshiki. – Add oda Masatónak, ő majd belógatja a forrásba, holnapra már jó lesz.

Yuu mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a kisfiú két kézzel szorította magához a kendőbe csavart gömböt, majd elégedetten felszusszant, miután átadta Masatónak a csomagot. Chiharu egy tiszta, nedves törölközőt nyújtott a ház urának, aki alaposan letörölte mindkét kezét, majd hagyta, hogy Sumi a vacsoraasztalhoz húzza.

Érezte, hogy valami baj van, mert Yuu nem szokott ilyen csöndes lenni – úgy tűnt, mintha mélyen a gondolataiba merülne, és felhúzna maga köré egy burkot, amin sem ő, sem a kisfiuk nem juthat át.  
  
\- Megrendeltem a virágcsokrokat és az áldozati édességeket a _hatsubonra…_ \- jegyezte meg halkan, és közben Yuu arcát figyelte.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy elintézted… - felelte Yuu, és hálásan bólintott felé.  
\- Mi az a hatsubon? – fordult hol az egyik, hol a másik apja felé a kisfiú, mire a sárkány teljes lelki nyugalommal, két falat angolna között azt felelte:  
\- Az az első obon azután, hogy valaki meghal a családban.  
\- Akkor ez Kaoru papa hatsubonja? – nézett kíváncsian az édesapjára, aki bólintott. – Kaoru papa miért halt meg?

Yuu megmerevedett a kérdés hallatán, de Yoshikinek mindig megvolt a türelme és a készsége, hogy kezelje az ilyen és hasonló helyzeteket. Pontosan tudta, hogy a kisfiú mennyire kíváncsi, és hogy a kérdései mögött még nincs ott az a gyakorlat, ami segítene eligazodni a tapintatosság dolgában.

\- Pontosan tudod, hogy miért halt meg, Sumi… - felelte Yoshiki, és szedett magának még egy kis rizst. – Azért halt meg, mert elesett a télen, aztán megbetegedett tőle, és nem tudott meggyógyulni.  
\- Nem úgy értem… - rázta meg a kisfiú a fejét - … hanem hogy _miért_ kellett meghalnia?  
\- Ez nehéz kérdés… - tette le a pálcikát a kezéből a sárkány. Végignézett Yuu-n, aki szinte remegett, és nagyon nyugodtan folytatta: - Azt hiszem, a helyes válasz erre az, hogy most jött el az ideje, hogy meghaljon.  
\- Értem… - bólintott a kisfiú, és néhány pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy nyugodtan ehetnek tovább. Aztán egyszerre csak Yuu felé fordult: - Kaoru papa hány éves volt?  
\- Negyvenhét – felelte Yuu halkan, miután megtalálta a hangját.  
\- És apa, te hány éves vagy? – fordult a sárkány felé, mire Yoshiki egy pillanatra maga elé meredt, mintha nem tudná fejből, és ki kellene számolnia.  
\- Hatvankettő – felelte végül, és épp nyúlt volna a teáscsészéért, amikor a kisfiú némi ujjakon számolás után visszakérdezett:  
\- Akkor neked már tizenöt éve halottnak kellene lenned?

Yuu úgy érezte, megfagy körülöttük a levegő – de a következő pillanatban a sárkány olyan hangosan és élénken kezdett hahotázni, hogy egy pillanatra ő maga is elmosolyodott. Yoshiki csak nagy nehezen bírta abbahagyni a nevetést, még a könnye is kicsordult közben – Yuu töltött neki még egy kis teát, és csak miután megitta azt, akkor nyugodott le eléggé ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon is a fiának.  
\- Nem mindenkinek ugyanakkor jön el az ideje, Sumi… - simogatta meg nevetve a kisfiú acélkék haját. – Az, hogy kinek mennyi ideje van, mindannyiunk számára titok.  
\- Sejtettem… - felelte kissé duzzogva a kisfiú. Mindig hamar a jókedve végére ért, ha rájött, hogy nem tud valamit, amit tudnia kéne. Ezért inkább beszédtémát váltott gyorsan, és olyasmire terelte a szót, amiről fáradhatatlan lelkesedéssel bírt beszélni: - Apa, nem tarthatnánk esetleg egy lovat?  
\- Ne próbáld megkerülni apádat… - korholta Yoshiki. – Emlékszem, hogy megmondta, addig nem lovagolhatsz, amíg elég nagyra nem nőttél ahhoz, hogy egyedül felülj rá.  
\- De nem azért, hogy lovagoljak rajta… - nyafogta meg nem értetten. – Neked nem kellene kölcsönkérned lovat, ha Izushiba mész, én meg letakaríthatnám, meg kifésülhetném a sörényét…  
\- Fel se éred egy ló nyakát… - jegyezte meg Yoshiki. Nem szerette, amikor a kisfiú ilyen játszmákat próbált játszani vele – nem tartotta magukhoz méltónak.  
\- De le lehet húzni a zablánál fogva! – vágta rá Sumi. – És minden nap elvinném a forráshoz, megitatnám, és legeltetném! Már ügyes vagyok! Ma is én legeltettem Ichino Kouyou lovát!

Ekkor fagyott csak meg igazán a levegő. Yuu mélyen a rizsestálkájába figyelt, mert nem bírta állni a társa vizslató tekintetét. Ebben a pillanatban mindennél tisztábban hallott egy hangot a fejében: _hát csak hazajött végül._ Felkapta a fejét, és a sárkány szemébe nézett, aki ugyanazzal a kifejezéstelen arccal ült vele szemben, mint ahogy általában szokott. Ekkor egy vékony hangocska is megszólalt a zavart csöndben: _valami rosszat mondtam?_ – mire kisvártatva megérkezett az ugyanolyan néma válasz: _nem, Sumi, semmi baj. Majd apával megbeszéljük. Ez felnőtt dolog._

Yuu nem is értette, miért érzi annyira kellemetlenül magát – hiszen semmi sem történt, csupán beszélgettek Kouyou-val, meglehet, néha a beszélgetésük ingoványos talajra is tévedt, de sosem lépték át a barátságuk kimondatlan határait. Talán attól jött zavarba, hogy nem ő tudta ezt elmondani először a társának, a megfelelő időben és a megfelelő szavakkal. A kellemetlen érzés azután nem bírt elmúlni felőle, és lezárta a tudatát Yoshiki előtt, mert nem akarta, hogy a kósza gondolatok közül olyasmit halljon ki, amit nem neki szánt. A vacsora után, amikor együtt szoktak fürdeni hárman, most inkább kimentette magát azzal, hogy valami dolga adódott, mielőtt csatlakozik a két sárkányhoz.

A szobájába vonult, és az egyik fiókjában megkereste azt a tekercsképet, amit még régen Iwagami ajándékozott neki: minden obon idején feltette a falra, de ez az idei más volt, mert most már Kaoru távozását is együtt ünnepelték az ősökkel. Megkereste a sarokban az akasztórudat, és levette az előző képet, hogy a helyére akassza az újat, amely Kannon istennőt ábrázolta, két felette köröző sárkánnyal: egy feketével, és egy fehérrel. Yuu nagyon szerette ezt a képet, mert tele volt könnyen, és sokféleképpen értelmezhető szimbólummal, de maga a kép is olyan szépen volt megfestve, hogy sokszor csak ült előtte jó darabig, és itta magába megannyi apró, finom részletét.

A két sárkány, apa és fia mindeközben szívesen időzött egymással a családi fürdőben – bár Yuu is sokszor belógatta a lábát, és nyáron néha be is ült hozzájuk, kettejüket azonban sosem zavarta a víz hidege. Yoshiki kényelmesen elnyúlt az ülőpadkán, megtámaszkodva a medence szélén, miközben a kisfiú mellette állt, és a vizet fujkodta ki a két tenyere közül. Ha kettesben maradtak, ritkán beszélgettek, mert ők hallották egymás gondolatait – ám most Yoshiki a néma társalgásukra sem vágyott. Azon tűnődött, hogy mi történhetett Kouyou és Yuu között, ami ennyire felzaklatta Yuu-t… mert abban a pillanatban, ahogy hazaért, látta rajta, hogy valami nyomja a szívét. Yoshiki ugyan nehezen tudta kimutatni az érzéseit, de ettől még nagyon is jól ismerte másokéit. Kasumi pedig vagy örökölt valamit ebből a képességéből, vagy eredendően rendelkezett vele: mindenesetre látta, hogy az édesapja mennyire gondterhelt, ezért megpróbálta kicsit felvidítani.

\- Apa… - kezdte kíváncsi hangon - …nekem hogyhogy nincs testvérem?  
\- Hát ez meg hogy jutott most eszedbe? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yoshiki mosolyogva. – Eddig mindig azt mondogattad, hogy te nem akarsz osztozni apán senkivel, és nem szeretnél kistestvért.  
\- Most sem szeretnék… - felelte szomorú beletörődéssel. – De apa igen.  
\- No lám… - fordult felé Yoshiki zavartan. – Hát erre meg hogy jöttél rá?  
\- Láttam, ahogy egyik reggel a szekrénye előtt áll, és kiveszi a babakori takaróimat meg a pólyámat, és szagolgatja őket… - felelte némi szájhúzással a kisfiú. – Szerintem örülne neki, ha lenne megint egy kisbabája. Úgyhogy tulajdonképpen én is örülnék.  
\- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, Sumi… - mosolyodott el a férfi. – És mit szeretnél jobban: fiú- vagy lánytestvért?  
\- Hát… - préselte össze az ajkait - …ha már mindenáron választani kell, akkor inkább fiút. Mert akkor tudok vele játszani. – Ezután magában még némán hozzáfűzte: _de azért legeslegjobban egy lovat szeretnék._

Yoshiki elmosolyodott, és kisvártatva, ahogy kiszálltak a medencéből, egy törölközővel végigdörgölte a fiát. Nagyon sokat jelentett számára az apaság, és boldoggá tette, hogy ez az ajándék végül mégis megadatott számára. Yuu-ra is úgy tekintett mindig, mint egy váratlan, de igazán nagyvonalú ajándékra, amit sohasem remélt, és amit félt elfogadni még most is, hat teljes év után.

Miután Chiharu magával vitte Sumit, hogy lefektesse, belépett a közös hálószobába, és szomorúan nézte, ahogy Yuu az ajtónak háttal aludni próbál. Levette magáról a felső kimonóját és a zokniját, majd leült a saját futonjára, kiszedte a hajából a teknőshéj tűket, majd lassan, komótosan elkezdte befonni, hogy éjszaka ne gabalyodjon bele, ha Yuu esetleg átmászna az ő oldalára, mint ahogy szokása volt, amikor szomorú, vagy rosszat álmodik.

Komoran nézett maga elé, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és feltette azt a kérdést, amitől egész este nem bírt szabadulni:  
\- Sajnálom, hogy magányos vagy mellettem. Még mindig őt szereted, igaz?

Yuu egész testében megrándult, és először nem is volt biztos benne, hogy tényleg jól hallott-e. Lehet, hogy csak azt képzelte, hogy hallja… és lehet, hogy nem is kimondott szó volt, csupán egy kósza gondolat, de meg kellett róla győződnie, ezért felült, és hitetlenkedve nézte Yoshiki profilját.

\- Tessék? – kérdezte elhűlve. – Mondtál… valamit?  
\- Azt kérdeztem, még mindig szereted-e Kouyout… - ismételte el nyugodtan a sárkány. – Láthatóan nagyon felzaklatott ez a találkozás ma vele…  
\- Te most… komolyan… azt kérdezted tőlem, hogy… - Yuu arca megnyúlt. – Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Yoshiki!

A sárkány elfordult tőle, és leszegte a fejét, és halkan, szinte csak magában hozzátette:  
\- Sajnálom, ha úgy érzed, bármivel is gyanúsítalak… - mondta halkan. – Tudom, hogy nem csalnál meg, de ettől még szerethetsz valaki mást…  
\- Az ég szerelmére! – remegett meg Yuu ajka, és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Elmehettem volna vele… hat évvel ezelőtt… és mégsem tettem. Mit gondolsz, miért?  
\- Nem tudom… - vonta meg a vállát a sárkány. – Mert nem tartottad volna helyesnek. Vagy mert megsajnáltál…  
\- És sajnálatból akartam tőled gyereket? – háborodott fel. – Inkább hallgass el, minthogy ilyen otrombaságokat vágj a fejemhez! Én _sosem_ szerettem Kouyout! A legjobb barátom volt, a bátyám helyett bátyám… a biztonságot jelentette számomra, de semmi többet ennél. Egyébként is, ha valakinek, _neked_ aztán nincs jogod féltékenynek lenni!

A sárkány erre megfordult, és értetlenül nézett Yuu feldúlt arcára. Yuu pedig, ha lehetséges ez egyáltalán, csak még jobban összetört, mert nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy Yoshikinek tényleg fogalma sincs arról, hogy miről beszél.

\- Tudod te, milyen érzés örökké másodiknak lenni? – kérdezte szemrehányóan, és ömleni kezdtek a szeméből a könnyek, az elmúlt éveik valamennyi könnye, amelyeknek Yuu sosem engedett utat, de mindig is ott rejtőztek a szemében. – Tudod, hogy milyen érzés, amikor a kisfiunk időről időre, a legváratlanabb pillanatban felemlegeti az anyukáját, és nekem jó képet kell vágnom hozzá? Vagy amikor a szolgálók elmesélik, hogy az ő tökéletes, csodálatos, hibátlan úrnőjük hogyan szerette a rizst, vagy hogyan rendezte el a virágokat a vázában? Van fogalmad arról, milyen érzés egy halott emlékével versenyezni? Hogy győzöl le valakit, aki már testi valójában nincs itt, de a lelke és a kezének lenyomata mindenütt ott van ebben az átkozott házban?  
\- Yuu… - tátotta el a sárkány a száját, és nyújtotta ki a kezét, hogy megérintse Yuu vállát, de Yuu elhúzódott tőle, és nem akarta, hogy félbe szakítsák: tudta, hogy még egyszer képtelen lenne ennyire őszintén megnyílni.  
\- Úgyhogy _te_ ne emlegesd fel nekem Kouyout, mert _te_ vagy az, aki a mai napig hetente többször is kijár a halott felesége sírjához imádkozni! És tudom, hogy nincs jogom féltékenynek lenni, mert én vagyok itt a jöttment, akit te nem is akartál magadhoz venni, de hogyan gondolhattad azt, hogy mást szeretek? Mikor én… - szipogott Aoi - …minden... egyes... rohadt obon idején azért mentem ki a feleséged sírjához, hogy könyörögjek neki, hogy engedjen el téged, hogy nekem is jusson egy kicsi belőled, és…  
\- Yuu… - Yoshikinek elcsuklott a hangja - …én _sosem_ szerettem Hikót. Nem emlékezni járok hozzá a temetőbe, hanem vezekelni!

Egymásra néztek, és mindketten úgy érezték, hogy megfordul velük a szoba. Yuu, még mindig könnycsatakos arccal a futonja szélébe kapaszkodott, nehogy eldőljön a döbbenettől – a sárkány pedig állta a tekintetét, de a szégyen és a becstelenség érzete kimerevedett az arcára. Olyan sima modorban folytatta, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne:  
\- Ugyanúgy együtt nőttünk fel, ahogyan ti Kouyouval. Nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz, mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem éreztette velem, hogy… mennyire más vagyok, mint a többi kami. Őt nem zavarta, hogy nemigen tudok úgy viselkedni és beszélni, mint mások, és nem tudom úgy kimutatni az érzéseimet. A szüleink is jó barátságban voltak… hiába nem akartam elvenni, mindenki készpénznek vette, hogy mi ketten összetartozunk. És Hiko… - csuklott el egy pillanatra a hangja - …szerelmes volt belém, legalábbis egy idő után. Rettenetesen vágyott tőlem egy gyerekre, és én képtelen voltam megadni neki… egyszerűen… helytelennek éreztem, mélyen, legbelül. És amikor végre várandós lett… és közöttünk akkor sem változott semmi, ő is megértette, hogy nem tudom viszontszeretni. Nem az átok vitte el a magzatot és Hikót… csakis én tehettem róla. Én azóta az életem minden szabad percében a bocsánatáért könyörgök. A lelkifurdalásomat csak tovább tetőzte az, hogy a körülöttem élők minden nap egy kicsit fényesebbre, csillogóbbra törölgették az emlékét – engem pedig felmagasztaltak, mint hűséges, gyászoló özvegyet. Pedig mi sem állt távolabb az igazságtól. Yuu, én nem azért nem akartalak téged, mert nem szerettelek… hanem mert méltatlannak éreztem magam, hogy boldogan éljek veled, miközben én vettem el valaki más boldogságát.  
\- Te komolyan azt hiszed… - hajolt közelebb Yuu - …hogy a feleséged ezt várta volna el tőled? Hiszen szeretett téged… mindennél jobban… miért akarta volna, hogy boldogtalan legyél?  
\- Én nem tudom… - fordult el a sárkány, és Yuu látta, hogy az ő szemei is fátyolossá válik a könnyektől.  
\- De én igen… - mosolyodott el Yuu. – Hat évvel ezelőtt… ugyanígy, obon idején… láttam őt a felvonuláson. Rám mosolygott és integetett nekem, mintha… áldását adta volna ránk. És attól kezdve csak még keserűbb lettem, mert tudtam, hogy nem ő az, aki magához akar láncolni, hanem te nem vagy képes elengedni őt…

A sárkány a hosszú körmű ujjai közé csippentette az orrnyergét, mintha erős fejfájással, vagy ájulás előtti állapottal küszködne. Megcsóválta a fejét, és Yuu tisztán hallotta a gondolatát: _én azt hittem, tudod, hogy szeretlek._ Yuu fancsali képet vágott, és kimondatlanul is annyit felelt: _honnan kellett volna tudnom mégis? Sohasem mondtad!_

Yoshiki erre felkapta a fejét, és hitetlenkedve meredt Yuu-ra, aki mosolyogva, könnyedén megvonta a vállát. Azt nem kell a sárkány orrára kötnie, hogy mennyi ideje és milyen körülmények között ébredt fel benne ez az új képesség – de most, hogy már szavak nélkül is képesek megértetni egymással az érzéseiket, azt remélte, talán könnyebb lesz a közös életük.

A sárkány közelebb húzódott hozzá, szinte észrevétlenül megszimatolta a nyakát, és finoman Yuu hasára tette a kezét. Hat év alatt nem született második gyerekük, keserűfű tea nélkül sem – ezt Yoshiki, mint hagyománytisztelő férfi, egyébként is jó erkölcsbe ütköző dolognak tartotta –, és most megértette, miért: mert az az elsöprő vágy, ami az Atsushi halálát követően Yuu nászidőszakában rátört, úgy érezte, egyszeri és megismételhetetlen dolog lehet csak. Tulajdonképpen nem is akart maguknak újabb esélyt adni, ahhoz túlságosan is szégyellte magát – és az apasága felett érzett öntelt büszkeséget – hogy mindez újra megismétlődhessen. Egészen mostanáig. Érezte, hogy ugyanolyan erők kezdenek feltörni belőle, mint akkor, amikor Sumi megfogant – ugyanolyanok, ha nem is pont ugyanazok.

\- Mindketten bolondok voltunk… - súgta Yuu fülébe, miközben az ujjait Yuu kimonójának gallérja alá csúsztatta, és lesimította róla a selymet egészen a karjáig, szabaddá téve a halvány rózsaszín bőrt és az alatta felsejlő izmokat. – A fiunk létéből tudnunk kellett volna. Sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni…

Yuu végigdőlt az ágyon, és Yoshikit is magával húzta – a sírástól egyszerre megkönnyebbülten és izgatottan tapogatta ki a társa kimonójának a hajtását, és ösztökélte arra, hogy hajoljon közelebb hozzá… majd egyszerre csak megérezte magában a nedves és kőkemény merevedést, és attól kezdve képtelen volt már szavakat formálni az elégedett sóhajokon túl.

Yoshiki ezúttal nem fordította át a hasára, ahogyan általában szokta: kiélvezte a pillanatot, hogy egymás szemébe nézhetnek, és végre így is mindent elmondhatnak a másiknak – azt is, amit hangosan kimondani sohasem mertek.

 _Csinálj nekem egy kislányt!_ – szakadt ki Yuu fejéből a kívánság, miközben hangosan, szinte fájdalmasan felnyögött egy keményebb döfést követően.

 _Most? Sumi fiútestvért szeretne_ – hangzott kisvártatva a válasz, mire Yuu a jégkék szemekbe nézett, és hogy ne keltse fel az egész házat, a szájába kapta a saját kézfejét, miközben a gyönyör első hulláma magával sodorta volna.

 _Akkor először egy kisfiút, nekem úgy is jó…_ \- felelte, és még saját magát is meglepte azzal, hogy mennyire összeszedettek maradtak a gondolatai, miközben a kéjtől szürke pettyek és csillagok takarták be a látómezejét.

Meztelenül, egymásba fonódva aludtak el. Yuu – Yoshiki bármennyire is nem szerette – kibontotta a hosszú, hófehér hajfonatait, és szórakozottan fésülgette a tincseket az ujjaival, miközben a sárkány szinte köré gömbölyödött, szeretetteljesen és védelmezőn. A nyári hőségben különösen jólesett számára a hűvös, meztelen testhez hozzásimulni, és hiába tudta, hogy a következő nászidőszakáig még legalább egy hónap van hátra, olyan ellenállhatatlan késztetés tört rá, hogy újra szeretkezzenek, mint eddig még soha. Bármilyen kicsi is volt az esély arra, hogy a nászidőszakán kívül megfoganjon, úgy érezte, most mégis meg fog történni… és titokban azt remélte, hogy a gyermek ezúttal nem sárkány lesz.

Maguk közé nyúlt, és legbelül hálát adott a természetnek azért, amiért a koori sárkányokat örökké merev vesszővel ajándékozta meg – tudta, hol kell finoman megnyomni a társa ágyékát, hogy előugrassza belőle a hatalmas, fehéren csillogó szervét, majd úgy helyezkedett, hogy egyiküknek se kelljen megmozdulnia – Yoshiki talán fel sem ébredt volna az aktus alatt, ha Yuu nem harap bele kétségbeesetten a vállába. De a mozdulataik azután is lágyak maradtak, és a végtelen gyengédségtől és figyelemtől Yuu érezte, hogy olvadni és csorogni kezd legbelül a szíve.

Azonnal észrevette, hogy valami megváltozott – hogy ott van közöttük egy harmadik, apró jelenlét, és ez most egészen más, mint az első alkalommal. Yuu még azt is tudni vélte, hogy ez a kisfiú biztosan doushin lesz, mert éppen olyan lágyan kapaszkodott a húsába, amilyen ők ketten egymás felé, miközben megfogant. _A második szerelemgyerekünk…_ \- szusszant fel halkan, és abban a pillanatban el is nyomta az álom, Yoshiki csókjával a homlokán, a halántékán, a szemén, és az ajkain.

A testszaga azonnal megváltozott, és a szemfülesek azonnal észrevették rajta, hogy várandós – ám Yuu-t ez sem tartotta vissza attól, hogy az obon utáni fesztivál alkalmával a társával és a fiókájukkal együtt kimenjen az utcára. Úgy érezte, ő már magasan fölötte áll annak, semhogy érdekelje, mit pletykálnak róla az öregasszonyok. Boldog volt, és nem csak azért, mert megkapta a vágyva-vágyott gyermekét, aki már egészen az övéké lehet majd – hanem mert hárman is igazi családdá váltak, nem csak a világ szemében, hanem a sajátjukéban is.

Ahogy a bódésorok végén sétáltak, és legyezték magukat a párás, nyári estében, egyszerre csak patkók kopogása hallatszott a kővel fedett úton. Kouyou közeledett feléjük, a gazdagon felszerszámozott lovát vezetve, és amikor meglátta a kis családot, mosolyogva biccentett a sárkány felé.  
\- Bíró úr, én sok-sok éve kölcsönvettem öntől a lovát… de az a ló sajnos nincs már meg. Elfogadja helyette cserébe ezt a másikat?

Kasuminek felcsillant a szeme, és vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjék – csak azután fordult az édesapja felé:  
\- Apa, apa, ugye elfogadod és megtartjuk?  
\- Elfogadom… - bólintott mosolyogva a sárkány. – Köszönöm ezt a csodás paripát, de úgy gondolom, az a súlyos nyeregtáska túlzás az oldalán…  
\- Az ugyanaz a nyeregtáska, ami a bíró úr lován is rajta volt… - somolygott Kouyou. – Vigyáztam rá, kicsit gyarapítottam is… de most már nincs rá szükségem. Úgy illik mégis, hogy visszaadjam önnek…

Amikor átnyújtotta a ló fejéhez kapcsolódó bőrszíjakat, és átnézett Yuu-ra a férfi válla fölött, ismét elmosolyodott – de ezúttal nem érzett megbánást vagy lemondást. Yoshiki figyelte Kouyou arcát, és ekkor eszmélt rá igazán, hogy mennyire igaza volt Yuu-nak: aki szeret valakit, az a másik boldogságát kívánja – sosem önző és akarnok módon. Szerette volna azt mondani ennek a fiúnak, hogy mostantól kezdve kétszer annyit fog tenni Yuu boldogságáért, mint eddig – de talán több okból is jobb, hogy nem tette. Hiszen így is látszott rajta – tulajdonképpen mindhármukon – hogy mennyire boldogok is együtt, így, családként.

A hatvankét éve ebben a testben eltörpült négyezer év lélekvándorlása mellett, ám Yoshiki mégis úgy érezte, csak most nyílt ki igazán a szeme, és értett meg dolgokat a világ egy eleddig számára ismeretlen részéből. Yuu egész idő alatt, amíg a vásárban sétáltak, nem is annyira védelmezőn, inkább a kapcsolat keresésének szándékával tartotta a kezét a hasán: ha álmukban nem is beszélhettek egymással, szerette volna tudatni a kisfiúval, hogy ideát egy meleg, szerető otthon fogja várni. De hármuk közül talán Sumi volt a legboldogabb, ahogy Kouyou lovát vezetve, büszkén feszített, és megmagyarázta magának, hogy a sors egy igazi lóval honorálta a nagylelkűségét, amiért hajlandó volt elfogadni egy testvért maga mellett.

Az utcán bambuszcsöveket cipelő férfiak szaladtak végig, és a sátorokon túl elkezdték fellőni a tűzijátékokat a holtak tiszteletére, és az élők nagy örömére. Yuu-nak eszébe jutott Kaoru, és hálával gondolt rá, miközben nézte a fehér fénykrizantémokat felkúszni az égre.

 _Jó helyen van_ – hallotta a fejében Yoshiki hangját, mire felé fordult és mosolyogva azt felelte: _mi is._


End file.
